Rurouni Soujiro: No Second Chance NEW CHAPTER POSTED
by GypsyLass30
Summary: His story after his fight with Himura Kenshin. He's meant to go off and discover the truth for himself, but how can he when others are seeking to force him back in the life he's trying to leave behind? Can an orphaned girl he meets change his view of how he sees the weak? (Not a love story)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: In all truth I'm a little scared to start this fan fiction because it actually requires knowing a bit about the culture and history, which I did breeze over here and there and will continue to do so as needed but until a few weeks ago I probably knew nothing. I definitely don't find it a waste of time to learn but obviously it won't be perfect so just bear with me.**

 **I wanted to take the risk because the character Soujiro really interested me and many have probably wondered what becomes of him after his fight with Kenshin (and like me write a fan fiction because it's never really answered) so this is simply a possible continuation of his story. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Obviously, credit of the show/books and his characters goes to Nobuhiro Watsuki (Duh)**

* * *

Her tears were frozen to her pale cheeks as she hastened her small legs that struggled to stand against the blustering winds. More tears threaten to run down her frozen skin, but she refused to cry anymore. In fact, she was determined to not falter in her steps despite the raging blizzard facing her head on. She had long tried running through, but her small legs could barely carry her over the mass amount of snow that had accumulated on the streets. She still continued forward without let up, knowing little progress was better than not making any.

She let out a cry as her legs, in spite of all, failed her and she went plummeting into the ground and nearly disappeared into the blanket of snow. She raised her dark eyes back against the cold winds and clenched her teeth in an effort to muster up her strength to keep moving. Her ebony braids whipped around as she dared to stand and defy the piercing winds lashing against her. One braid failed to hold together having become a matted mess instead and the ribbon that had been tied to it just moments before was lost to the raging storm. The other braid was about to suffer the same outcome.

The ribbons were hardly a concern to her at the moment, however. Instead, her eyes were remained focused on the dark path before her.

 _Am I even going in the right direction? There's no time for this!_

She was running out of time. She squinted her eyes in an effort to try and see through the darkness and blinding snow being thrust against her face. She tried looking around hopefully to see if there was any soul awake at this hour that would be willing to help her. The businesses and homes surrounding her had long closed down and left the streets completely abandoned. She felt her hope quickly diminishing.

She took a hurried step forward. "Help!" She screamed before her legs failed her once more, and she collapsed into the cold snow. The winds drowned out her cries so that if anyone did care to listen, they would have easily overlooked it as mere cries from the howling winds. For a moment, she considered giving up. She had been given specific directions to follow, and she was relying on her own memory to maneuver through a town she had barely been inside for a few days for.

 _Remember the Kamiya Dojo._ He had spoken to her urgently. He never gave her a chance to respond. _Go there for shelter. They'll take you in. I know they will. Go Koharu, now_!

But she wasn't just running to save her own life. She was running to save his. He had told her to run for shelter, but she was determined to save his life too.

She forced herself back up at remembering her mission more clearly. She wasn't trying to save herself. She was trying to save him. Whether he knew it or not, his life was depending on her. She was his only hope.

She coerced her body into obeying her as she trudged onward in opposition to the blizzard winds. She could somewhat remember seeing the dojo just the day before. It had stood out from the surrounding businesses in that it had large protective walls surrounding the whole of the school. She was sure it had a sign, but all she could do was try to picture what exactly that sign had looked like due to her illiteracy. She knew she would recognize it once she saw it, she just had to find it. Tokyo was rather a large city, however, especially to a girl who had never ventured there before. She could still be going in the opposite direction, she couldn't be sure yet.

At this point, Koharu was about ready to pound on any door she managed to find and pound on it until her cries for help were answered. Before she was going to take such drastic measures, however, she turned the street and was finally able to spot the dojo. She would not have been able to spot it from so far away if it weren't for the glass lanterns protecting the precious flame on the inside and illuminating the way for her. They hung high on the main entrance of the dojo where she recognized the characters on the sign from being able to gaze upon them earlier just the previous day. She didn't care to question how and why they were still lit at this hour. They were her beacon of hope. At the sight of them, she scrambled through the snow as she reached her arms out to be that much closer to her destination.

After what took too long to reach them, she had her fists raised and fell against the door as she slammed her fists against the massive door. "Help! Someone please!" Her cries started to come out as desperate sobs. "Answer me! Please, I need help!" He could be dead already and the people on the other side were no closer to hearing her. "Hel-" her voice broke at her strenuous efforts to be heard. When her voice already started giving out on her, she started thrusting her shoulder in the door to somehow push it open. The door never gave. She let out a sob as her frozen tears fell upon the snow and her palms slide hopelessly down the door. "Please..." She cried softly as she managed to throw one last desperate punch into the door.

Knowing that she had failed, she regretted ever leaving his side. She had only left it because she thought she could save him. "I'm so sorry," she cried softly. She was angry that he had made her leave him like that. That he would even think she would leave him to die to save herself. She felt like that's exactly what she had done. "Baka!" She hugged her arms as she fell over her knees at the mercy of the storm. At this point, her ebony hair had fallen completely from its braids they were usually in and her hair was now being whipped savagedly around her face.

Her forehead was against the wooden door when to her sudden surprise, it opened. More light was shone upon her, but she was still in such disbelief that her cries had actually been heard. She finally risked looking up and saw that it was a man with red hair and a scar on his left cheek that was to be her savior. He was holding out another lantern so to be able to gaze more clearly on the intruder. His apprehensive face was quickly replaced with one of sympathy at the sight of the petrified child before him. Despite the battle scar on his face, everything about his appearance seemed heartwarming and filled her heart with new hope.

He at once knelt down to her with the lantern held high enough to see her face riddled with her tears. "What are you doing at this hour? Where are you parents?" Even as he spoke with compassion, he took the wrap he had on and wrapped it around her shivering body. Koharu was still trying to grasp the concept that her cries for help had been heard. Immediately, when he took off his wrap, her eyes fell upon the sword he happened to be wearing. Maybe not all hope was loss. She raised her eyes to meet his kind, violet eyes sparkling from the lantern he carried. "Please! It's my brother. I think he's about to die unless he gets help."

"Your brother?"

She nodded as she got back to her feet. "Bring your sword. There's no time to waste!"

* * *

 _ **-Late Summer, Early Autumn of that year-**_

* * *

Seta Soujiro kept his head down as he made his way through the streets of Kyoto. The sun was just now setting with dark clouds approaching in the distance. Looks like rain, he thought to himself as he watched the surrounding market start to close down their shops for the day. Despite the closing hours, the streets were still bustling with people trying to get their last minute shopping in.

Usually he would avoid entering such large cities, seeing how he wasn't exactly on the good side of the law, but events of the past few weeks have led him to take the risk just this once. Someone was following him. Even now, through the bustling streets of Kyoto, he could feel their presence. He almost felt like they were trying to corner him, somehow lead him somewhere before revealing himself.

He had first felt their presence in a rural village he was passing through. Instead of revealing he was aware of their presence, he had carried on in his peaceful activities in the village. He had only entered the village to find shelter from a storm and use what little money he had to splurge on a hot meal. He had then calmly left the village and continued his journey through the wilderness as a rurouni. He had thought then the stalker would reveal himself then since he would be alone.

When a few days had passed and the perpetrator still hadn't revealed himself, Soujiro finally revealed openly he was aware of their presence. He was walking through a dense part of the forest in the dead of night before he finally came to a halt. With his usual Tenken smile, he spoke loud enough to be heard by whoever was pervading the air with their presence. "You can come out now." He had slowly turned while raising his arms, his smile never wavering. "I'm unarmed, but I guess you knew that. You've been following me long enough. What exactly are you waiting for?" When silence had been the only response, he dropped his arms to his side with a sigh. "I see. You're waiting for something. Though, I don't know what that could possibly be. I've been without my sword for months. I may be a little rusty. Now would be the time to strike, would it not? Or maybe..." he turned around and slowly continued walking, "You don't want to have such an easy target. I guess I'll have to change that. But I'm a little offended you won't even try to face me."

So off he had been to hunt down a new sword. Of course, the chances of coming upon any sword in the wilderness was slim. So he felt he had no choice but to head into a larger city. Sure, there would be blacksmiths dwelling in the more rural villages, but that would entail being able to buy one. He didn't have the funds to buy a sword out right and while he wasn't exactly on the good side of the law, it did bother his conscience to a degree to attack a blacksmith and steal his hard earned work and means to live. It wasn't exactly the kind of criminal he was or ever had been... Not that being an assassin was that much better. So he was motivated to obtain a sword by different means.

Soujiro was not too worried about being recognized in the crowd by anyone, not even by a government official. Many might have heard his feared name, Teken, or even, Teken no Soujiro, but they didn't know the face the name belonged to. He was still so young and many could mistaken him to be younger than he actually was. He had been broken by Himura Kenshin, but he still hid much anger and frustration behind that smile, which only further serve to add to his look of innocence. No one would ever guess he was cold-blooded assassin walking freely among them.

For that reason, he had easily concluded that whoever had been tracking him had to know exactly who he was, and Soujiro would know them. If someone was simply paid to kill him off, they would have just done it already. This person was holding off. Soujiro had narrowed it down to it being one of the former members of the Juppongatana, the elite warriors once assembled and commanded by Shishio. An elite force Soujiro had once help lead and been apart of. Hardly anyone else knew of his true identity, nor had more reason to come after him. He was the only one of the Juppongatana, after all, that had not been killed or employed by the government as the only means to continue living and doing what they know best. They were working for the very people they were sent out to destroy. They must have resented the fact that Soujiro was still wandering freely. They probably had revealed what they could about the Teken to their former enemy. Now, Soujiro was the one being hunted.

One thing Soujiro still didn't understand is why they haven't attacked or even revealed themselves to him, especially when he was at his most vulnerable. They had more reason to want to take him down than the average hired assassin, who would have just done it already. Even if they weren't allowed to kill him, they were surely allowed to cause him harm. Whatever the reason, it was becoming obvious to Soujiro that he would need to obtain a sword if he were to put an end to this, once and for all. He was as confident as ever in his abilities to take down his new enemies, even if they had once fought on the same side.

He smirked when he saw his chance at obtaining his new sword. Straight ahead was a policeman bearing such a sword that would serve its use for him. The policeman was patrolling the streets and paying close attention to the closing shops and any suspicious activity within the crowd to make sure no criminals would take advantage of the business owners while they had their backs turned and counting their money for the day. Just as the policeman turned his attention from a certain shop to focus on the crowd ahead, he plowed into the Teken, nearly falling over his small frame.

"Watch it, brat!" He yelled impatiently. From his taller height and barely paying Soujiro another glance, he easily mistaken him to be a wandering child.

"Oh sorry! How clumsy of me." Soujiro smiled innocently as the policeman shoved him aside. Soujiro pulled from his sleeve a coin pouch and gave the bag a shake so all the coins inside chimed against each other. "I hope you weren't looking to buy some last minute groceries." He had never pick pocketed anyone before, despite how easily it came to him. He never had a reason to while working for Shishio.

Even at the sound of the coins chiming against each other, the policeman knew what had been done. Usually policemen were not such a target considering the consequences if one were caught stealing from them, let alone a sword bearing policeman. He could hardly believe someone dared to steal from him. He was infuriated as he whirled around to see the boy still smiling before him like he had done no wrong.

Soujiro's eyes narrowed deviously as he tossed the coins in the air and caught them again before stuffing it in his pocket. "You want it back? You'll have to catch me."

"Baka! Do you know who you're dealing with? "

"Clearly, someone who's incompetent. Tell me, how can you feel like you're doing a service to these people when I can steal from right under your nose? Did I mentioned it's my first time? Says a lot about your skills as a policeman if you ask me." He spoke in his usual cheery tone of voice.

The policeman already had his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You're going to regret-" he swiftly drew his sword only to strike nothing but the air. Soujiro had dodged the attack by what looked to just be a simple side step. He immediately followed it by stepping on the blade that had been thrust out beside him and jumped. He briefly grabbed the man's shoulders to complete his flip and landed behind the man. The policeman whirled around clumsily and for a moment, lost all sense of direction. He heard giggling from behind and darted his eyes behind to see it came from two women dressed in kimonos trying to hide their giggling behind their fans.

"What are you looking at? "

The two girls halted their giggling and continued about their business by walking in the opposite direction. By the time the policeman turned his attention back to Soujiro, he was nearly lost in the bustling crowd of people.

"Hey you, boy! Stop right there!" He hollered as he shoved people aside in an effort to not lose sight of Soujiro.

Soujiro looked over his shoulder and slowed to a stop when he saw how far he managed to out run the man already. He knew he could do so easily, but that had obviously not been the goal. He thought he had been going easy on the guy. He sighed in annoyance as he folded his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Stop that boy! " He heard the policeman shout from down the street.

An elderly man carrying a basket of his merchandise into his home from the booth out front paused when he noticed Soujiro standing close by. Soujiro felt his stare and shifted his eyes to meet his gaze.

"Konnichiwa! " Soujiro greeted with a smiled.

The elderly man looked down the street where the policeman was pushing through the crowd and then back at Soujiro.

"Are you the one he's after?" The old man asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Soujiro stood straight and held the coin pouch up. "I stole this from him. I'm just waiting for him to catch up."

The man could only stare with his bushy eyebrows raised, as if waiting to hear if it were all somehow a joke. Soujiro was hardly acting like your average thief. "Well, I should get going. Sayounara!" He yelled leaving the bilwildered old man behind.

Soujiro turned and started cutting between alley ways to lure the policeman away from the main street. He was careful to at least stay in the policeman's line of sight before cutting across the allies. Finally, when Soujiro felt he had removed both himself and the policeman from the bustling streets, he turned one last corner that cut into the darkest part of the alley streets.

"You little brat! I'm going to sever those hands of yours and I'll be well within my right to do so!" He unsheath his sword as he turned the last corner Soujiro last disappeared behind of. The policeman turned the corner and found himself in a four way cross intersection of the alley, none connecting to the main streets of Kyoto.

At this point, the sun had long set and the dark clouds were about settled over the whole of the city. The city allies were about as dark as they could be at that point. The policeman was far from thinking he had been lured into such a place for a reason. Naturally, when he finished turning the corner, Soujiro was nowhere to be seen. The policeman did a full 360 as he gazed down each alley way carefully, his sword kept raised. "You coward! Show yourself!"

Immediately after he spoke, he recognized the sound of coins being tossed, but couldn't pinpoint where the sound was coming from right away.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this, "Soujiro's voice could be heard. "There's hardly anything in here. "

At once, the policeman looked above him and found Soujiro sitting on the window sill of an abandoned home on the second story. His leg was swinging casually back and forth as he tossed the coins one by one back in the pouch.

"You committed a crime, boy... Against a policeman at that. "

Soujiro rolled his eyes and sat up to better face the man. "First of all, stop calling me boy. I'm almost twenty. Second, I've committed worse against higher officials. "

"Get down here and answer for you crimes! " He had heard enough of what he thought were lies. To his eyes, Soujiro looked no older than fourteen.

Soujiro was also getting bored and felt he had fooled around long enough with the policeman. He had other matters that were pressing and now he was just wasting time. He stood holding until the side of the window and held the coin pouch out. "All right. Here's your purse back."

He acted like he was simply going to toss the pouch but at last second and almost too quickly for the eye to see, he tightened his hold on the pouch and thrust it forward. The policeman had barely been able to blink before the coin pouch struck his face. Coins could be heard striking against bone as the man clutched his face and his eyes watered from the seething pain. By the time he managed to look back up, he was met with Soujiro's foot striking his chest. The force catapulted the policeman back against the closest wall as Soujiro landed with grace before the fallen man. Metal was heard clattering to the ground before Soujiro focus his gaze on the fallen sword before him. He slowly knelt down before the sword and slowly cradled it in his hand. He stood holding the blade before him and decided to practice a few swings to test the weight and feel of the sword.

"It will have to do, I suppose. "

He turned to face the policeman when he heard him grunting in effort as he tried to stand and recover from Soujiro's blow to the chest. It was clear Soujiro had managed to knock the air out of him by his inability to even stand on his knees. It was also becoming clear to him what Soujiro had been up to this whole time. "Who are you?" He softly wheezed.

Soujiro smiled as he approached the policeman cowering on the ground before him. "I'm the last thing you're ever going to see." He struck the sword against the ground sending sparks soaring towards the man before he raised the weapon to deal the death blow. "It's the strong who live and the weak who die," he smiled sadistically, his eyes widening with anticipation to spill the man's blood.

The man was cornered. He no longer was seeing the weak, foolish boy he had first judged him to be. He had hardly seem capable at first of being able to stand up in your average street fight and now he was about to be murdered by him with his own sword. Soujiro was a killer, a psychopath from what the man was putting together all too late. "No wait! Just take the sword and go. You can have it!"

Soujiro brought his sword down in such a way to decapitate the man as he screamed for his life and fell to his side in an effort to dodge the attack. Sparks showered the man and singed his garments from the force of Soujiro's strike. A moment later, the man could be seen flat on his side against the wall...cringing. After he realized he was still breathing and that his neck was still intact, he risked opening his eyes and glanced up at Soujiro.

Soujiro was still standing in the ending stance of his attack, panting softly. The lust to spill blood had completely left his eyes, and instead, was replace with hurt and confusion, even sadness.

The man then turned his attention to the wall above him and coward at the scar carved into it by Soujiro's attack. "Did you...miss?"

Soujiro narrowed his eyes and lunged at the man, clutching his throat while setting the blade across to slit his throat. Just before he was going to follow through with the action, Himura Kenshin's words flashed back in his mind.

 _If its not too late now, couldn't you make a fresh start? If winning and being strong makes you right, then it's Shishio you should believe. But if you could find truth by fighting once or twice, everyone's way of living would be right._

Soujiro shook his head in confusion. But am I weak if I can't even kill this man? He thought. I'm not Kenshin. The truth I discover on my own doesn't have to be the same truth he believes in. But even now I'm still allowing Shishio's principles to guide my actions.

"I don't know what to do... " He whispered as the sword slipped from his grasp. He was frozen in place as the sword clanged against the ground. _I'd be a coward... Weak... If I turned and ran now_.

The policeman saw his chance and drove his elbow down on Soujiro 's arm still connected to his throat and broke through Soujiro's grasp. He grabbed hold of Soujiro's shoulders and kneed him in the stomach and was satisfied to hear the boy choke out a cry. He followed the action by swinging a right hook to his jaw that knocked him against his side on the ground. He was surprised how easily he overcame Soujiro just now and was all the more angry he had allowed the boy to threaten him. He turned his attention to his sword Soujiro had dropped and picked up the sword before turning to face him one last time. Soujiro's eyes were half closed as he lay in a vulnerable state and seemed oblivious of the policemen's intent for him.

"Unlike you, boy, I won't hold back. You might have been able to make a fool of me, but I know now that you really are as weak as you look. "

At hearing those words, Soujiro's eyes snapped wide open. He pushed himself off the ground to throw himself on his back as the blade of the sword struck just where he was before. He threw a roundhouse kick at the base of the blade, knocking it from the man's grasp and was on his feet when he grabbed the hilt of the blade in mid air. "I am not," he slashed the katana down the man's torso, "weak!"

Again, what the policeman thought he knew of Soujiro was completely wrong, and this time, his assumptions cost him his life. He wheezed out his last breath before he fell forward to his death. There was no triumphant smile upon Soujiro's face, however. For a moment, he just stared at the corpse before him, his eyes burning with anger, but quickly succumbing to utter confusion.

At the crack of thunder, Soujiro felt his knees give away and fell upon them still gripping the sword at his side. He was reminded why he had not picked up a sword since his fight with Himura Kenshin. He was feeling all these emotions at once like he had when he had fought Kenshin. Kenshin had proven to Soujiro that he was stronger and was able to defeat Soujiro without killing him, while Soujiro had not planned to show the same mercy in return if he would have been victorious. Kenshin had spared Soujiro, however, and encouraged this journey to discover the truth for himself. He had said being the strongest did not matter to him.

 _If winning and being strong makes you right, then it's Shishio you should believe._

He's sworn off of killing, yet he defeated me. He should have just killed me. I deserved it for being the weaker one. Yet, even though he's stronger, he said none of that mattered.

"Damn it! I don't understand. Why am I feeling this way?" He clutched his bangs in frustration. _Is this guilt? Regret? Should this have had a different outcome? Could I have handled it differently even though my life was in danger? No, I acted in anger._

He touched his face as he felt warm tears start to flow like they had done when Kenshin shattered everything Soujiro had been led to believe for most his life. He didn't know why he cried. He knew it wasn't exactly that he felt sorry for the policeman, but that he had taken another life,. Sorrow, regret or guilt, he didn't know. He had suppressed his emotions for so long he didn't even know how to categorize them properly.

Soujiro suddenly became alert to another's presence and secured his grip on his sword. He whirled around on his knees and raised the sword in defense in time to catch another's blade against his.

"Konnichiwa, Teken no Soujiro, "the intruder mocked.

"Sawagejo Cho. You're the one that's been following me." Soujiro was right to assume it be someone of the former Juppongatana. "What do you want?"

Cho relaxed his grip on his sword and rested both the katanas he usually fought with on each of his shoulders. Soujiro kept his sword raised on guard.

"I had heard the Battousai had broken you. I didn't really believe it until now. You're a mess."

Soujiro said nothing in response to the comment, but lowered his sword as he stood to his feet. Instead, he asked the question he had been wondering for weeks now. "What do you want? Why did you wait until now to reveal yourself?"

"Don't think I didn't want to. I'm just following orders."

"Whose orders?"

"Don't play dumb, Seta. You know you're the only one of the Juppongatana who hasn't been caught. What do you think the rest of us have been doing? Taking it easy like you? "

"Answer the question, Cho."

"You're a wanted man and happen to be the one they're most interested in. Shishio shared details with you he never revealed to us. Since we couldn't give enough of what they wanted to know about Shishio, we told them everything about you. That includes Henya, Kamatari, even Anji. Even then, they think we're just making you up."

"So you were sent after me to take me in? " Soujiro asked in disbelief. "That's not likely to happen."

"Oh I don't need to defeat you. "

Soujiro raised his brow suspiciously and tightened his hold on his sword.

"They want me to prove that you really are the one and only Teken. You've clearly been broken, Seta, but if you wish to live, you have to become the Teken you once were before," Cho lowered both of his katanas as he spoke. "I hope the Battousai hasn't broken you beyond repair. Your life is going to depend on it." At that, he lunged with both katanas raised to strike.

Soujiro responded quickly by raising his sword in defense and allowing Cho's power attack to fall against his blade. In response, Soujiro's feet skid across the ground, but his stance remained strong as he was able to absorb the full force of the attack. He managed to thrust both blades off his own. Cho followed with another series of fluid strikes at which Soujiro blocked with ease. Cho even tried fooling him several times by making Soujiro block one sword attack so the other sword could make the fatal blow. None of it worked. Soujiro was as good as ever at reading his attacks and if Soujiro was forced to turn his back on his opponent, he would raise his sword swiftly to protect his back without ever glancing over his shoulder.

"That's good, Seta. But all you're doing is merely defending yourself. If you wish to defeat me, you actually have to fight back! " He lashed his attacks out more violently in an effort to get Soujiro to fight back. "Can you not even beat me? You were supposed to be the best out of all is us!"

Soujiro said nothing in response and only continued to parry off Cho's predictable attacks.

"Use the shukuchi! You can defeat me then, can't you? Do it! " He yelled, getting rather impatient.

Soujiro didn't doubt his skills to defeat Cho, but clearly someone else was watching and Soujiro was afraid to reveal too much.

Unfortunately, Cho had long learned what got underneath his skin and used that to his advantage in an effort to bring the true Teken out. "The Battousai weakened you immensely, hasn't he? Have you really forgotten everything Shishio taught you? Was it for nothing? Have you adopted the ways of the Battousai instead?"

Soujiro let out a growl as he suddenly lunged for an attack and hastily relieved Cho of one of his katanas. His eyes were quickly becoming the cold, murderous ones they were before. "I am nothing like Himura Kenshin!" He began to tap his foot against the ground as he began to show the true Teken smile he was known for. "You want to see the shukuchi? Fine!" His foot only tapped the ground once more before he disappeared before Cho.

Cho had never personally witnessed this special skill the Teken was known for. He just knew if he got him to show it, there would be no ounce of doubt that Soujiro was who he said he was. The last thing he expected was to see his opponent disappear. He could hear Soujiro's footsteps and even see movement on the ground where Soujiro ran, but it happened too fast for Cho to comprehend. Before he could blink, Soujiro swiftly lunged from behind and struck Cho down his back like he had once done with Himura. By the time Soujiro was visible to the human eye, he was in his finishing stance, almost bowed towards the earth and his blade set at an angle beside him on the ground from where the attack ended.

Cho stood for a few more seconds before he collapsed on his knees and then fell flat on his face. He was not dead. Soujiro still needed answers so he had gone rather easy on him. He had professed he was going to implement the full shukuchi, but in fact, it was three steps short of the true shukuchi. It was all Soujiro dared to reveal at this moment.

"Who sent you after me, Cho? " Soujiro demanded.

Cho responded with a pathetic whimper as he feebly clutched his sword in some last desperate attempt to fight back. Soujiro stepped forward and kicked his last blade out of reach then followed the action by kicking Cho's head so it struck the ground with a sickening thud. He then thrust his foot into Cho's wounded back. "Answer me!" Cho craned his head back as he hollered in pain in response to the torture. Soujiro raised his blade about to thrust another strike in an effort to get him to talk.

"That's enough, Seta, " a new voice entered the scene. "You have spilled enough blood today."

Soujiro turned his gaze behind him to see a man around his forties, dressed in formal military attire now invading the scene. He emerged from the darkness of the shadows after having watched the fight, no doubt, from within one of the abandoned buildings surrounding the block. The man stood tall and proud, especially to approach Soujiro so calmly after all he witnessed. "Forgive me for just now revealing myself to you. I had to make sure you really were this Teken before making my presence known. I'm Yamagata Aritomo, Lord of the Imperial Meiji Army."

Soujiro remained silent. He knew he had been played into revealing one of his techniques, but in a way, he felt he had no choice. He was getting no where with Cho and wanted to see an end to being tracked by him. Soujiro felt confident if anything from here on out went wrong, he could get away and manage to not be tracked at all anymore. Nonetheless, he was not about to grace this man with a formal greeting.

Lord Aritomo decided to continue. "As Cho mentioned, you're a wanted man but I have no plan on taking you in as of now."

"Is that so?" Soujiro risked speaking.

"Haven't you wondered why little notice has been sent out to have you captured? "

" Hardly. Even you know I can't be caught. It's why you came alone... for the most part, " he looked at Cho's limp form on the ground.

"I respect you, Seta," He said with a bow of his head. "I don't want to see these talents of yours go to waste. I wanted to make a deal with you. Forgo this life as a fugitive and come work for me."

"If I don't?" Soujiro immediately interjected.

Aritomo's face hardened as he stood straight from his bow. "You've done unspeakable things against the Meiji Government. Many are seeking to have you executed. You might be able to out run the wrong you've done for awhile longer, but sooner or later it will all eventually catch up to you. Next time, you'll be taken in by force and more likely executed. You'll have to atone for your sins one way or another. I'm giving you the chance to atone for them now without it having to cost your life. You'll work directly under my hand and you'll receive my full protection for your loyalty. You'll also be paid, of course, for your service. "

"You want me to become a soldier in the Imperial Army?" Soujiro scoffed at the idea.

"Actually, you'll be handling more delicate matters than that of the average soldier. Much like your Juppongatana friends. "

Soujiro's eyes narrowed in contempt. "So I'll be doing for you exactly what I did while working for Shishio. Tell me, how will that atone for my sins if I'm continuing just as I was before?"

"You'll be doing it in the name of justice and peace. "

Soujiro stepped forward becoming incensed that he even dare use those words now. He raised his sword threateningly. "You speak for the well of Japan, but I've seen first hand the wrong done by the Meiji and they do it in the name of peace. It's a disguise to continue oppressing the people of Japan. You justify your actions saying its in the name of peace, but it's all a lie. Shishio knew that better than anyone. He was under the government's thumb before they tried killing him off because they feared he might know too much. They probably would have done the same to the Battousai had he decided to not disappear for ten years. You expect me to fall under that trap? You speak as if Shishio was the bad guy, but in my eyes you are no different."

"Despite what you think, they fought for a better world. You have to realize Shishio and the Battousai came to us first, willingly. Your only other option is to remain a fugitive and live everyday looking over your shoulder if you turn your back on this offer, " he risked approaching the young assassin. "Even your former Juppongatana will be sent to hunt you down. Seeing how you've clearly made up your mind, I'll let you go for now." Soujiro stepped back when the man reached inside his coat. He had half expected a gun but was more perturbed when he pulled out an envelope. "This is my office address. It bears the Imperial Meiji Army signet on the inside with my signature. Show it to the guards and you'll be brought to me unharmed." He placed the envelope in Soujiro's gi. "That's if you come to your senses in time. It's better to surrender than to be caught."

He had his stern gaze fixed on Soujiro before he turned on his heel and walked in the direction he had crept out from. "Come Cho. I'm not carrying you out of here. Unless of course you want to remain alone with the Teken."

At that, Cho made an earnest effort to get to his feet and struggled for awhile to do so. Once he finally managed it, he met Soujiro's eyes one last time. "Think about it, Seta. Why should you be able to roam freely when you're no better than us? You'll pay...someday." It came across as a threat. With that, he finally continued and limped after his employer.

When Soujiro knew he was alone for good, he reached for the letter sticking out from the fold of his gi and stare at the Meiji symbol on the front for a moment.

 _Himura said I needed to go off and find my own truth. This certainly couldn't have been what he meant for me to do._ He thought to himself. It began to rain as he hid the letter back fully within his gi so it wouldn't get wet. _They say that I have to suffer the consequences of my actions sooner or later._ He raised his eyes to the clouds above shedding it's tears upon him. _But I feel like I already am suffering so much because of them. I'm lost; broken, no thanks to Himura._ He lowered his head towards the ground as the rain began to fall in buckets upon him. He gazed upon his reflection on the blade of the sword he held. _I know I need to atone for my sins... I just don't know how._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This chapter was longer, but it was getting close to 10,000 words before I even finished it, so I felt the need to shorten it down to 7,000. I'm going to be drawing my own cover for the story but before I do, I'd like to get your thoughts on the story so far.**

* * *

A strong breeze blew in rustling the surrounding trees and their leaves in the dense forest. Light has long broke through the trees illuminating the colorful array of leaves as they began to shower the forest floor from the gust of wind. Soujiro was startled from his sleep from the sound of leaves roaring with the wind that could be liken to the sound of waves crashing upon the seashore. If it wasn't the sound of the leaves that woke him up, it was instantly being showered upon by the them falling all around him. He scrunched his nose and shifted his head when he felt a leaf brush against his face. He rubbed his cheek absent-mindedly as he shifted completely on his side in an effort to avoid the leaves still falling upon him.

After his meeting with Cho and Aritomo, he had fled Kyoto as fast as he could and decided to head north. Winter would soon be approaching and he sought to find Haven to the north there, at least for the time being during the colder season. Surely, anyone who might manage to locate him and track him might be turned off if he traveled far enough north where the winters were more brutal. Even if he made it to the north, he would still have to find a place to settle down for the time being, and that alone would be a challenge if he ever managed to get there before the snow settled in.

It was only in the past few days he finally began to slow in his run from Kyoto. He was determined to not let himself be followed again. Besides killing, assassins were known to be able to disappear without leaving a trace of their presence behind and that was just what he planned to do… for good. He even stayed off the main road and relied on the sun during the day to travel north. He still carried the sword from the policeman he had struck down feeling the need to keep it close. He wasn't helpless without one, but by chance if certain individuals came looking for him again, he needed to be ready. Whether it happened now, his run to the north, or what would come long afterwards this winter had passed, he would need to be ready. His past wasn't just going to let him move forward so easily.

After feeling he could somewhat relax and travel at a more easy going pace instead of being on the constant run, he had practically collapsed in his exhaustion upon the spot he was on now and slept the longest he had in a long time. He was usually up at the first of light, but didn't feel the need to rush it this one time and take his time waking up. Though, if he had planned on sleeping longer, he was about to have another rude awakening.

Being the apt assassin he was trained to be, he had a talent in being able to sense danger nearby and conceal himself if he had to. As of now, he sensed no particular danger of the sort, but had long realized he was not alone in the forest. He opened his eyes slowly hearing the leaves above him rustling and at first, he tried ignoring the nuisance. When the rustling continued, he finally turned his gaze upwards in the tree that was sheltering him to see a girl, no older than twelve, high on the branch and slowly moving across the branch to reach a certain peach. He had been so exhausted, he didn't even realize he fell asleep under a peach tree.

"Just don't look down, just don't look down," she whimpered. Her knee slipped off the side of the branch before she fell forward and hugged the branch to stop her fall. It was then her dark eyes met that of Soujiro's and for a few seconds that lasted too long, they just stared.

"Hey, where did you come from? " She yelled like he had just invaded her space. She tried sitting up in her efforts to appear brave. "You better-" she pointed a finger threateningly before she lost her balance again. "Ah!" She flailed her arms out as she lost her balance in her efforts to be brave. In the process, she finally managed to reach her peach, but at the cost of falling off the branch. She shrieked out loud while managing to hug the same branch to stop her fall… upside down now. She looked rather amusing with her shaggy, ebony braids hanging from her head like antennas now and tied at the end with blue ribbons. What was even more peculiar about the girl was how she was wearing boy clothes. She clearly wasn't trying to disguise herself as a boy, but the combination of her messy braids and ribbons mixed with such clothing was just as strange.

She had managed to hold on to her peach as she hung upside down. "Hey!" She yelled. "I'm talking to you, _aoi-tori_!"

Soujiro slowly sat up with a yawn as he stretched his arms upwards. He hadn't spoken a word to her and she had already decided to nickname him _bluebird_ , as if he needed assurance it was him she was yelling out to.

"Hey!" She continued to yell, annoyed he was giving little acknowledgement of her presence.

Soujiro finally turned his head upwards to meet her gaze. "I was sleeping. My question for you is why you're climbing so high for that peach? There's others closer in reach you could have grabbed."

"This one is the prettiest." She held it out like it was a prize to be had. "It's going to taste the best-ah-" she accidentally dropped it. "Oh…."

It landed beside Soujiro. Before anymore words could be exchanged, another gust of wind began sweeping the leaves around them and swaying the branches about fiercely. The girl let out a scream of terror as she clung to her branch like her life depended on it.

 _What a strange girl,_ Soujiro thought. _She's clearly afraid of heights but took the risk for this. He held up the peach as he stood to his feet._ He looked up again when she let out another scream of fright when the branch she held failed to hold up against the wind and her frantically trying to hold on. It started succumbing to her weight. "Let go!" Soujiro shouted, like it should have been the obvious to do.

She obeyed and let go before the branch could fully break off the tree, but it came at the cost of her back slamming against the next branch and breaking the limb as she continued her fall down. She fell not so gracefully as she screamed and frantically grabbed for another tree limp to stop her fall to no avail. She dropped like a rock when there were no limbs left to grab. Soujiro felt his leg take a step backwards and reach his arms out to catch her because of how she was about to land. He was unable to catch her in his arms, due to how she was falling head first, but she still managed to plummet straight into him and toss him on his back against the ground.

"Ow, I think I landed on a rock," He groaned. Soujiro sat up slightly to rub his lower back. The girl was sprawled across his torso still and her weight was limp against him. "Did you… pass out?" He asked out loud as he nudged her shoulder. When she didn't move on her own, he shifted to his side to get her off him. "All this for a fruit." He muttered. He was still partially in a daze when he heard the branch above she had originally held onto break completely off the tree and dragged the other down she had struck. Both limbs came hurling straight for them.

The girl softly moaned. She was just starting to come around when Soujiro wrapped his arm around her body while both were still on the ground. He didn't even have time to stand straight before he hurled both their bodies forward away from the tree and the branches crashed in the spot they were just at seconds ago. Both were now sprawled out on their stomachs next to each other.

Soujiro rolled away from her on his back to see the branches had landed right at his heels. "You should know that peaches tend to taste the same regardless of its so called beauty."

The girl was sitting over her knees when she saw the peach Soujiro had left next to her. She took it in hand. Just as Soujiro was recovering from their tree incident and distracted with ruffling his hair to get all the leaves out , the girl stood and suddenly hurled the peach into the side of Soujiro's skull.

"Ah! What the - " He clutched his head in pain. There was a sickening thud when the peach struck his skull, and he fell back on his elbow clasping the side of his head from the surprising pain it caused. While he was down, she lunged at him to clutch the hilt of his katana and drew it from his scabbard. By the time Soujiro could focus his gaze before him, he saw he was faced with the blade of his sword.

"Thought you were going to use this on me, weren't you?" She raised her voice triumphantly.

Soujiro rolled his eyes. "Yes, I just saved you twice to kill you later. I'm regretting it now."

"Give me your money!" She threatened with his sword to his face.

Soujiro only slumped back on his elbows to rub his skull once more. He hardly looked threatened by her or even cared she was trying to mug him with his own sword. "I have to say, I've never been attacked by a piece of fruit before. That's going to leave a bruise."

"Did you hear me? Give me all your money… or… or I'll cut your face, " she shook the unsteady blade at his face.

Soujiro placed his hand over the flat side of the blade to direct it from his face. "I don't have any money. I'm not sleeping on the ground because I like it."

"Yeah, right. How were you able to afford this sword?"

"I stole it." He plainly stated.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to take it now since you have nothing else to offer. See you, aoi-tori," she snickered before she turned on her heel and made off with his sword as fast as she could.

Soujiro got to his feet. "It's really not a good idea to run like that with an open blade!" He tried calling out to her. Of course, she didn't listen. _Not a very bright girl, is she? No matter. This won't take long_. He started into a run after her when something agleam by sunlight reflecting off the ground caught his eyes within the leaves. He knelt down and picked it up to find it was some strange looking mechanical contraption that fit in the palm of his hand. It had a lever on the side that could be turned over and over again with a cylinder shape object that had notches all around and what looked to be some sort of comb that barely touched the notches on the cylinder shape device. It appeared to be something like that of a music box, but not one he had ever seen or heard of. _Maybe it once belonged inside of a music box. She must have dropped it when she fell,_ he thought as he put it in his pocket. _At least I can make a trade with her when I catch her._

Even when the girl decided to risk looking over her shoulder, she saw Soujiro already within view and quickly gaining on her. She let out a cry as she tried to hasten her steps to keep ahead. When she decided to look again, he had his hand out about to grab her.

"No!" She screamed. She threw herself between some bushes and tripped in the midst before landing on her stomach on a main road. In the process, she had cut off a wagon being pulled by the two horses, and the sword flew from her grasp across the road. She screamed again when the horses leapt back on their hind legs, being as startled as she was. She tried standing to get out of the way, but fell short back on her rear in her frantic attempt to escape the hooves about to crush her. When all hope seemed lost, she felt a strong pull on the back of her gi as her rear was slid back just a few more inches just as the hooves struck the ground where she was. She looked up to see a very annoyed Soujiro, who, for some reason, decided to save her again, and she coward slightly under his stern gaze. His eyes were directed back to the horses who were far from being calmed as the man on the wagon yanked at the reins to keep them in control, but it was only further agitating the confused horses. Soujiro released the back of her gi and rushed in front of her as one of the horses reared on its hind legs about to take off. He reached up for the reins draped around the horse while trying to avoid its hooves kicking in the air. He grasped the reins of the stubborn horse and forced the horse down before immediately placing his palm on the nose of the horse to calm it. "Easy there," he stroked the soft nose of the horse. He wasn't much of a horse rider, but had some experience when he tended to Shishio's horse for him. "That's better." He patted the horse fondly. He finally turned his gaze to the perturbed man on the wagon. "Sorry about that," he smiled as he raised a friendly hand.

"No harm done. But I think your sword is getting away from you," the man pointed down the road where the girl could be seen making off with the sword. It was almost too easy for the stranger to put together what happen to Soujiro seeing his empty scabbard at his side and having been chasing her. She turned around once to meet Soujiro's ever indignant eyes upon her. Soujiro started to go after her. but reluctantly came to a stop. He only had to recently enter a rural village before he was somehow tracked by Cho. This girl didn't just randomly show up. Before Soujiro was no village, but a town and his heart was sinking at the sight of it. He had been doing everything he could to avoid such places because he didn't want to take any risks this time. He didn't even realize he had accidently traveled too close to a main road. It wasn't uncommon for thieves to linger near such main roads and prey on travelers passing through to get into town. The girl must have been attempting such a thing before she stumbled upon him… literally. He slumped his shoulders in dread at watching his only weapon headed into the one place he was trying to avoid.

"Isn't it illegal to carry such weapons?" The man asked.

"You'd think she would remember that," he muttered in disdain. Not only was she bringing his sword into such a town, but a sword without a cover on the blade. A sword with the scabbard drew enough attention. Soujiro turned to face the man and noted how well the man was dressed in expensive garments and being able to afford two strong horses to pull his wagon along. He was a merchant. What Soujiro particularly noticed was the straw hat he wore.

"You… wouldn't want to make a trade for that hat, would you?" Soujiro asked, hoping the merchant wouldn't think of the request as being too strange.

"My hat?" He touched the edge of his hat.

"You see –" he tried to come up with an explanation before the man interrupted.

"What do you want to trade it for?"

"Oh, um," Soujiro started patting down his gi and then his pockets where he found that strange, metal contraption the girl had dropped. He took it into his palm and contemplated if he should give it up already.

Before he was going to reveal it to the merchant, the man spoke up once more. "Tell you what, I'll give it to you. You saved and calmed the horses, saving my merchandise as well. It's the least I can do."

Soujiro released the music box back in his pocket and bowed his head in thanks. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasuI."

The man chuckled at Soujiro enthusiasm. "Easy there kid, it's just a hat. It can be easily replaced."

In truth, it took some burden off of Soujiro shoulders in hopes it would lower his risk at being recognized. With his lack of response to Aritomo, he couldn't be sure if it had been more widely broadcast the want of his capture.

"What's the name of that town?" he asked as the man passed him the hat.

"Gifu," the man replied. "Would you like a ride into town?"

Soujiro at first was going to decline the offer, but was quick to change his mind. He wanted to be able to run in, retrieve his sword and get out as fast as possible, but even that would draw unwanted attention. He had to find a way to blend in and still somehow retrieve a sword that was already going to be an eyesore. It would still be blending in if he rode in on a wagon and he'd get there more quickly than having to walk by foot. He accepted the man's offer.

Soujiro climbed on the bench beside the merchant and then off they were to the town of Gifu. Soujiro had no choice but to humor the man as he talked about his experience as a traveling merchant. The only thing Soujiro would really remember of the merchant was that he sold expansive dyes and that he claimed he retrieved them from overseas. He would acknowledge the man with an occasional nod and add a thought or two, but other than that, he mainly focused on the sight ahead.

Before them was the Nagara River and the town of Gifu just on the other side. The merchant directed the horses over a bridge that allowed safe passage across the wide river. Soujiro shifted uneasily in his seat watching the land open up before him. He had felt safe in the thick of the forest and now felt fully exposed as he entered into the open plains surrounding Gifu.

Once they found their way into the humble town, Soujiro didn't delay leaving the man's side. He thanked him one last time and they finally went their separate ways. The town of Gifu was bustling about very much like Kyoto, but had a far more rural feel to it with the plains being seen at all four corners of the town and the river flowing just behind it. It gave the bustling town a quaint feel.

"Now, where did that little thief go? That sword would have been quick to draw attention," he muttered as he shouldered through the crowd. "If she's as dense as she looks, she would have failed to hide it right away."

He pushed on through, ignoring the marketers trying to lure him in to buy something. He focused on trying to best anticipate where the girl might have gone as soon as she had entered. If she had any lick of sense about bringing the sword into such a place, she would have darted into less populated streets and hid the sword where only she could find it. But Soujiro was not counting on that possibility.

Just as he thought, he didn't have to travel too long before he heard that familiar, girlish scream just around the corner of the street from where he was. He picked up the pace as the locals started pushing against him having become attracted to what had caused such a scream. He pushed ahead of them and just as he finally managed to turn to the next street, the girl plowed into his legs nearly making him fall over again. She still held his sword and had a long cut running down her arm and bleeding profusely all over her sleeve, ground and upon his sword. She had, no doubt, fallen and hurt herself running around with such a weapon.

"You-" he started in an angry tone of voice.

"Help," she mewled.

Just as she spoke, two policemen pushed through the crowd on the opposite side from Soujiro. Before Soujiro could respond to her plea, she got up and hid behind him. _So much for not drawing attention_. He thought bitterly.

"Hey! Are you responsible for this girl?" One of the policemen questioned him.

"Uh," Soujiro stepped back, tempted to just run. He stumbled into the girl standing directly behind him. He looked down over his shoulder to see the fear, dread and regret in the girl's eyes. _She deserves to be reprimanded for what she's done, right_? He immediately rebuked himself for the thought. _What am I saying? I'm a murderer on the run. She's just not very bright._

"Is that your sword she has?" The second policemen questioned, noting the empty scabbard at his side.

Soujiro looked around to see the surrounding people with their eyes all on him now. _Too many witnesses. How am I going to get away without word being spread of my appearance here_. Word would spread eventually that a young, lone samurai was seen in Gifu, especially if the policemen here wrote a record of it.

Just before he was going to deny knowing the girl, he quickly devised a plan to perhaps save himself. "Ha-hai," he uttered softly. "To both questions." The girl's expression peaked at his unexpected response. "You see, this sword here is our grandfather's. We were just on our way to have it… polished." He shook his head in shame at the sorry lie he was concocting.

"She's your sister?" The first policeman asked in a slightly surprised tone.

Soujiro hesitated and had to swallow his pride before he spoke again. "… hai." It was one of the stranger lies he told, but he had reason to go this route. If anyone ever did come looking for him here, they would certainly have to disregard this whole incident involving him if it were reported as two siblings seen with a sword and not a lone samurai. "We were… teasing each other and I guess it got a little out of hand. I lost sight of her and-"

"I see lying runs in the family," the policeman sneered.

"Excuse me?"

"This little miscreant has been caught stealing and going as far as breaking in restaurants to take food. Sometimes she walks in broad daylight and takes meals right off the table."

"And she just threatened us with that sword of yours," the other policeman added.

At that, Soujiro turned a cold gaze towards her, which she pretended to not notice.

"You understand we have to arrest you both and you'll be charged with a fine each. Your grandfather's or not, it's still illegal to carry a sword."

Soujiro continued to try reasoning with them. "No one was harmed but my sister, which I know were of her own actions. Let that be her lesson. Can't you leave me off with a warning?"

"We might be able to," the first policeman said. "But you still have to pay the fine you both each owe."

Soujiro was becoming short of exasperation and his patience was wearing thin. "I don't have the money."

"Then it looks like you'll both be spending a long time in confinement until you can pay what you owe." He abruptly grabbed at Soujiro's shoulder to take him in before Soujiro instinctively twisted out of his hold. "Why you little – " he attempted to grab him again before Soujiro fell upon his palms as he swung his leg out to trip the man. The man was thrown on his back.

"Wow!" The girl cheered.

Soujiro wasn't much of a fist fighter, but knew if he had to, he had confidence in his ability to ward off his opponents with his strong legs. He thought it best to refrain from using his sword if he could, so it would never be recorded he used one against them. He hoped avoiding using the sword, as well as claiming this girl as his sister would give him decent cover if anyone came along to question the incident. No one would hardly think the Teken acting in such a way.

Soujiro stood to face the second policeman only to find he had received backup from the attention Soujiro drew from resisting the first policeman. He was now faced with four more policemen, plus the original two. Soujiro didn't know what else to do but get in a street fighter's stance. He couldn't go to jail, that's for sure. _They_ would eventually come to know of it and come for him to stain his hands with more blood.

"Surrender boy! There's no way you're getting out of this."

Soujiro said nothing in response, but his fighter stance never slacked in form.

"Have it your way. Get him!" The first policeman ordered.

Just before Soujiro was going to attack, the girl reached around him and grabbed at his wrist and yanked at it with surprising strength. "Come on!"

Soujiro thrust his leg out in time as he let her pull him around and struck the policeman about to attack him first. The man was thrown with his feet in the air as he was catapulted into two others that were charging in.

"Move!" The girl hollered as she shoved a spectator aside.

Soujiro had to do the same as he fought to keep up with her while she still pulled at his wrist. She looked up at Soujiro as their path cleared. "This way!"

As soon as they cleared the crowd and began running down the next street around the corner, Soujiro pried his wrist free from her grasp and snatched his sword back from her. The girl whirled around and watched as Soujiro swiftly sheathed the blade. He could run now, and leave her completely vulnerable. He could be long gone, out of reach of the town police within the next few minutes if he wanted to. He could leave her and not give it a second thought. But the thought hardly had crossed his mind at that point.

Instead, he promptly knelt down to her grasping her wounded arm around her sleeve. "It's going to do us no good to out run them when you're leaving a trail of blood." He looked over his shoulder to see the progress the police were making in fighting through the crowd. They hadn't even turned the corner yet. He looked around frantically trying to figure out how to stop her from bleeding everywhere.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked candidly.

Soujiro was startled by the stress in her voice and struggled to answer right away. Before he could come up with an answer, he heard the heavy footsteps of the policemen approaching and looked over his shoulder to see them nearing. _What would Kenshin do? Wait, what am I thinking?_ Finally, he didn't know what else to do in that moment but wrench the sleeve tightly around her arm.

"Ow! That hurts!" She whined.

He took her other hand and made her hold the tightly wound sleeve to keep pressure on the cut and slow the bleeding. "Keep holding it like this-

"Look out!" She cried.

The first policeman that caught up grabbed at the scalp of Soujiro's hair and yanked him back. "You're under arrest, boy!"

His face twisted in pain as he latched his hands around the man's wrist as the policeman tried to drag him by his hair. He only allowed the policeman to drag him back so far until he was able to balance on his one leg as he faced the sky and swiftly raised his other leg, showing off his flexibility and adaptability as he struck the man in his face. Before the policeman realized what had happened, Soujiro was already following up on the attack by twisting on his balancing leg while still holding the man's wrist and used the momentum to twist and break the man's arm. The policeman let out a blood curdling scream before Soujiro finished his attack by stepping forward and thrust another kick into the man's stomach. He was struck with enough force, he was thrown back into the others attempting to lay their hands on Soujiro to take him in. He wasted no time and was already turned around to focus back on the girl, who's jaw was wide open at his fighting abilities.

"You're not keeping it tight!" He yelled in an irritable tone at her.

She had loosened her hold on her sleeve in her astonishment. "You're incredible!" She praised as he knelt back down to her. "Ow!" She yelled when he tightened the sleeve to make her hold again.

"Start running. I'll follow close behind and hold them off."

"Hai." She said as she started back in a run, as confident as ever in his ability to ward them off.

Soujiro was following closely with her and for a moment, he thought they were about to escape for good. If they kept up this pace without anymore interference, he could get away without having to rely on his skills of the sword or his other skills that earned him the name Teken.

Just when he felt he was finally getting ahead, two gunshots went off. The first one struck Soujiro's hat and knocked it from his head to the ground. He fell over his knee feeling the second bullet penetrate his side just below his ribs. His eyes were wide as he clutched the side of his waist feeling the familiar touch of blood gush in between his fingers. The bullet had only grazed him, but he had been shot at, nonetheless.

"Hey!" He heard the familiar shrill voice fill his ears. He focused his senses to see those dark, frightened eyes staring back into his own. "You're hurt," she cried.

Another shot was fired and the dirt beside Soujiro erupted in the air where the bullet had struck. "I told you to keep running," he yelled as he forced himself back up to his feet. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the wall of the closest building. He fell against the wall grasping his side and closed his eyes trying to calm himself before he resorted to more drastic measures. _Baka, I shouldn't have attacked the policeman like that. I haven't just resisted them. I just broke that man's arm. Of course they are going to take these drastic measures to stop me._ He was running out of options. He hadn't solemnly sworn like Kenshin to not kill, but even going far as to do such a thing would turn a lot of unwanted eyes back in his direction. He was trying to disappear. He had even tried blending in. Now, he was becoming desperate. His hand was resting on the hilt of his sword as he contemplated different means to end this chase. Even using the shukuchi or leaping off rooftops to quickly escape their view would draw too much unwanted attention if they saw him attempting it. Still, it would be a better option than to kill.

"Are you okay?" the girls eyes were wide with concern for him. "Are you just going to stand there? They're coming!"

"Just go. I'll take care of them," his hand slightly tugged at his sword.

"You're hurt. I'm not just going – "

"Go!"

"I don't have anywhere to go!"

The policeman that had first shot at them skidded to a stop when he found them cornered against the building wall. He turned the gun on Soujiro. "You resist anymore, I'll make sure to not miss again," he threatened. The other policemen were still catching up after Soujiro broke the man's arm and tossed him into the others chasing after him

Soujiro was being pushed to his limit, both by the girl's impertinence and being dragged into something that clearly had not been his fault. He had thought it would be easier to claim his sword back than to find another. He was now wishing he had just let it go. It wasn't worth all this trouble.

"Just leave us alone!" The girl got in front of Soujiro as she yelled defiantly.

 _Is she trying to protect me?_ He wondered and was amused. He was only a amused for a few seconds until the policeman directed his gun at her. The police would probably never have shot her, but it didn't stop Soujiro from acting impulsively as he tightened his hold on the hilt of the sword. At the sight of seeing Soujiro resisting and reaching for his weapon, he turned the gun back on him and fired.

"No!" The girl cried out in horror.

Soujiro was thrown back against the wall, his sword out in front of him. Somewhere between the time the gun was fired and before Soujiro's back struck the wall, he had drawn his sword. One hand held the hilt, and the other hand was raised on the flat side of the blade over his chest. A second later, the bullet could be heard dropping to the ground in front of Soujiro.

The policeman was dumbfounded as he lowered the gun. "Did you just block a bullet with a sword?"

Soujiro pretended to be just as surprised. "I guess I did," he smiled.

"I didn't even see you draw the sword. Only that you were about to."

"You bastard!" The girl suddenly screamed as she tossed a rock she had found on the ground towards him.

Again, her strength surprised Soujiro when the rock struck the man's mouth. He had to suppress a chuckle when the man ended up spitting out a bloody tooth. She clearly had experience with this sort of thing, be it a peach or rock.

"Come on!" She grabbed at his arm and began pulling him through the other end of the narrow street they were on.

Once she knew she got Soujiro to follow her, she did as he instructed before and clutched her sleeve and wrenched it tight to continue slowing the bleeding.

"Are you trying to lead me somewhere or have we just been going in random directions?" Soujiro questioned her.

She was having him cut between several clusters of homes before leading him back on a main street. "A little of both. We have to lose them first, don't we? Can't you actually use that sword of yours? That might help."

"You think I should kill them?" Soujiro questioned her in surprise.

"Well, no," she said. "Can't you use your sword without killing? Like knock them out or something?"

 _Maybe if I had a reverse blade like Kenshin_. Even then, he was trying to avoid assaulting a police officer with his sword. So far, he merely used it to defend himself, but he never attacked with it.

"I know where we can go. We just have to lose them," she reminded him.

"You said earlier you didn't have anywhere to go. " He looked down towards her when she didn't respond and only saw the guilty expression on her face. He decided to let it go for now and check on the progress the police were making to reprimand them. They were still being chased but were once again, finally making it ahead of them. Since they were on a more crowded street, the police had to refrain from using guns to take him down. _Wait, why are there that much less policemen chasing us_? He had incapacitated at least one. _He probably was taken by at least one other for help, but still…._ Then, Soujiro realized too late what one other policeman had done to keep up. He rounded a corner of a business home and threw himself into Soujiro and tried pinning him to the ground. It was the same policeman that the girl had hurled the rock at and knocked the tooth out of. He had continued to cut between the buildings like the other two, but had kept at it until he was able to cut Soujiro off. He wouldn't have been able to take down the Teken so easily had he not been injured and being led by a child through a crowded street.

He first tried restraining Soujiro's arms, but couldn't get a good hold as Soujiro fought relentlessly to free himself. The policeman then clutched at the collar of his shirt to pull him up and threw a punch in an attempt to incapacitate him, at least until his backup arrived. Another crowd was forming around the fight, including someone pulling their wagon to a stop to make sense of what was going on and why his passage through had been blocked. Soujiro hardly noticed yet as the policeman continued to hold him down and thrust his knee into Soujiro's injured side to weaken him. Soujiro's body twisted in pain as he grunted out loud, his strength slowly leaving him. _I shouldn't have tried to do it this way. This isn't like me to lose so easily_.

His eyes opened when he heard that girl's shrill voice fill the air again.

"No! Stop it!" The girl had flew at their side and clawed at the policeman's jacket in an effort to free Soujiro. "Leave him alone!"

The man at that point had more reason to be more furious at her than Soujiro. He lashed out with his back hand slapping the side of her face and tossed her on the ground. In that moment, Soujiro's hand finally tightened into a fist seeing in that small window of opportunity where the policeman was distracted. Soujiro shot his first upwards, more in an uppercut motion and struck the man in the jaw. When the strike forced the policeman to finally release him, Soujiro forced himself to sit upright as he swung his fists in striking each side of the man's face. He finally got the policeman away from him when he sat back on his palms and thrust another kick into the man's face. It finally resulted into the man's unconsciousness before he spat out another tooth.

"That's enough! You're surrounded!" The police officer leading the original group yelled, as they fought their way through the crowd.

Soujiro had finally had it and had long regretted not doing this the easier way, despite the attention it may draw. He stood to his feet, still holding his injured side, but the fire in his eyes showed he was not about to give up.

"Stand down, boy! There's no way you're getting out of this!"

Soujiro looked beside him to see the girl slowly getting over her hands and knees. She was still in a daze. Soujiro suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up at his side and thrust his foot into the ground. He could not use the shukuchi in his injured state and while carrying the girl, but he was still quick and practically disappeared for a second until they saw him leap upon the wagon that had parked to oversee the fight. From there, he leapt from the wagon and jumped towards the side of the closest building while the girl screamed at his side. He built enough momentum to run the few steps up the side of the building before leaping onto the roof. The moment his feet landed on the roof, however, his foot slipped off the edge from his lack of strength to be able to pull both the girl and his injured self in at a safer distance. Instantly, as if he had already predicted the outcome, he drew his sword and thrust it into the tiles of the roof, stopping his fall. His leg was over the edge, the other knelt before his sword he clutched so tightly to keep from falling. He took a moment to catch his breath. He looked over at the girl he had tucked under his other arm and saw she had passed out. He didn't know if it was her fear of heights that had done it or the speed he still managed to work up to that caused her unconsciousness. It had probably been a little bit of both. He pulled himself closer to his sword until he got his other leg over the safe side of the roof and slowly stood. He finally risked looking over his shoulder to see everyone in the crowd with their mouths agape, including the policemen at the stunt he just pulled.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" The leading policeman yelled out.

The few other policemen exchanged looks before looking back at the leading officer.

"How?"

"Idiots! Shoot him!"

By the time they turned their attention back to the roof, Soujiro was gone from view. He had finally escaped, but at a price he had not want to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Well, here is the rest of chapter two that I decide to make into its own chapter. It's shorter than the last two but still long enough, in my opinion. Let me know what your think? Is it worth continuing?**

* * *

The girl woke up about fifteen minutes later at his side and groaned in discomfort. It was not pain from any wound she might have gotten, but whatever she had been laying on. She moaned as she tried twisting in a more comfortable position.

"Careful," she heard Soujiro's voice.

She slowly sat up on her side and noticed right away that her sleeve had been ripped and used as bandage to wrap up the cut on her arm. She was puzzled, not because of her sleeve, but she couldn't quite grasp where they were. "Where are we?" As she spoke, she tilted her head in bewilderment seeing the birds on the ledge across from her staring back. They tilted their head in response looking just as confused as she did. She then noted the rooftop the birds were sitting on, and then another one that had even more birds sitting along the edge, and then the others roofs surrounding them. She then turned her attention to what she had been laying upon and saw it looked just what the other birds were sitting on.

Her eyes went small and she paled in the face. As her lungs started to fill with air to scream, Soujiro's hand came over her mouth. She screamed anyway and squirmed in his hold. "Quiet. I just lost them. If you're not careful you'll slip and fall." At hearing the words fall, she frantically started reaching out for something secure to hold, which at first was Soujiro's arm he held up to cover her mouth. Still, she felt her rear start to slide off a few tiles from her desperation and anxiety. She then latched her arms tightly around his waist to stop herself from sliding. He had no choice but to let her, as one hand was working to stabilize his own weight and the other was working to muffle her cries. "Are you crying?" He could feel her tears on his hand. "You'll face your fears for a random peach, but not for the sake of keeping us from being caught?"

At that, she finally ceased her crying, but still maintained a death grip on him. Soujiro slowly lowered his hand and when he felt she would stay quiet, he lowered it completely. He grimaced at her tight hold and tried to subtly pull away from her, but she wouldn't release him. She finally looked up to see his face cringing and remembered he had been hurt. She released him and saw her arm slightly stained with his blood. "I'm sorry!"

"Quiet," he hissed. His eyelids wore heavy on him as he lay back down to face the sky and held his injured side. He had started to close them when he felt her small hand clutch his own. He opened his eyes turning to face her to find she was simply ignoring his gaze, once more. He naturally pulled his hand from her grasp.

"Stop grabbing my hand. We're not even friends."

"No, apparently you're my brother," she said, her hand still threatening to grab his arm at least. It was not exactly that she wanted to hold his hand, but she felt like she might as well as be balancing on a rope and would fall without some kind of support. She was already fighting against her nausea and to not have a nervous breakdown.

"I didn't say that because I felt sorry for you. In fact, you're to blame for all this. It was never my intention to enter Gifu."

"Then why did you say it? Why not just throw me to the wolves? I know I deserved it." Even as she spoke, she managed to at least grasp part of his sleeve without him noticing. It was better than nothing. She was pretty sure her face had changed a different shade.

"I had my reasons," he plainly stated. "That's all I'm saying."

"Did those reasons involved you protecting me and bandaging up my arm?"

"Yes."

'Oh." She looked down in shame.

There was truth to what he said. It would have done no good to claim her as his sister and then leave her in the dust. It was supposed to be a cover, after all, and leaving her behind would not prove his lie to be true in their eyes. He had to make it look real. Though, he felt even now it had all been for nothing. He clearly revealed to be something more than just a little thief's brother.

"How long are we going to stay up here?" She asked.

"Nightfall."

"Nightfall!" She barked. He shifted his eyes towards her irritably when she raised her voice. She cleared her throat and repeatedly more softly: Nightfall? I don't think my rear can take another minute of this." She didn't think emotionally she could take another minute, but she was trying to hide that part from him.

"They're still out there looking for us and I'm sure they have eyes looking to the roofs. It's best to wait when they won't be able to see us."

She let out a groan as she folded over her knees. As she did so, her rear slipped off another tile and her feet started skidding downward. She let out a shriek of terror before it was cut short from Soujiro having to sit upright and clasping his hand back over her mouth while swiftly catching her around her waist to stop her from sliding. He even slid a few inches but keeping his feet grounded slowed him to a stop. A tile broke off and slid down the slight slope before it fell over the ledge. Soujiro held his breath for about four long seconds and cringed when he heard the tile shatter on the ground. After waiting about thirty seconds for an alarm to be raised, Soujiro relaxed. They were fortunate that time. He lowered his hand about to reprimand her for her carelessness until he saw the fear her eyes expressed over what had just happened. _Something must have happened to her to make her so afraid,_ he thought.

Strangely, she felt much of her pain and nausea leave her at feeling what she felt was a protective hold. He had been and was protecting her as far as she could tell. Even if it was somehow to benefit him, she was certainly benefiting from it.

"Be more careful," was all he could bring himself to say to not further agitate her. She nodded as he attempted to try and lay down but was hindered when she hugged his arm. "I said to not-"

"I'm not touching your hand," she cried softly as she buried her head into the sleeve of his arm. He tried to pry it free. She felt she had already nearly died twice being up this high and he had been the one to keep her from falling.

He couldn't fight too hard and risk her going into hysterics. "Let go, " he spoke in a lower, darker tone. "If you would just sit still-"

"I know this is all my fault, but I still hate it up here. What's wrong with me just holding your arm? Please? I won't talk anymore." Her voice cracked. "It all goes away when I-when you-"

Soujiro looked he might lose his temper for once. "What goes away?" He finally sighed out loud in defeat. "Nevermind, the less I know the better. All right, fine. Just let me lay back down." Even now, his wound at his side was burning and laying down was the best way to take the pressure off. If he could lay down for good at the cost of lending out his arm, it might be worth it. He lied down clutching his side to keep the pressure on it and exhaled as he worked through the worst of the pain.

She could only stare at first, knowing she had been the one to cause his pain. And she was doing nothing to make it easier for him. She awkwardly followed suit on her side and gently clasped his forearm with the fabric of his sleeve. She closed her eyes shut for a moment trying to envision herself anywhere but on top of the roof. As she hoped, whatever controlled her fear was diminishing from just being able to hold on to him.

"Gomen nasai." She whispered softly.

"Mm?" He grunted out irritably.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I-"

"You said you wouldn't talk." He said in an abrupt tone of voice. An apology was not even close to easing his anger over the trouble she had stirred and what it could cost him down the road. He had rather not hear it.

"Gomen. I'll stop talking." She had been going to ask for his name after realizing she never learned it, but he clearly wasn't interested in exchanging names.

As nightfall approached, she began dozing off into sleep, which added to the peaceful atmosphere. The air was crisp and activity in the town was slowing down and the rough winds had died down to a gentle breeze allowing Soujiro to finally have some peace and time to recover. The elasped time had also allowed Soujiro's anger over the day's events to soften a bit. The girl had obviously been alone for too long and their whole episode this morning was just her trying to survive, even if it wasn't the best and brightest way. She certainly couldn't have planned for this day to be like it was either. He could even reason that she had saved him. His body has been ready to quit on him until she intervened and distracted the policeman. _I guess I'm pretty useless without a sword_ , he had reasoned. Even now, his exhaustion was catching up to him. He contemplated spending the night on the roof and had even allowed a few hours past darkness to slip by. He had even dozed off a few times. The last time he was about to fall asleep was when his head rocked to the side and he felt something warm brush against his face. He thought nothing of it at first until he felt the weight of her head pressing into his shoulder. His eyes snapped open when he realized he had rested his head on hers, which had only encouraged her to nestle against his arm. She had naturally done so with the temperature dropping and her arm being exposed to the chill of the night. He raised his head in alarm and sat up on his side slightly, the desire to stay on the roof for the night completely leaving him. He was somewhat relieved to see she was still asleep to not witness what he had done.

The pain in his side had lessen a bit and pushing the fabric of his clothes into the wound slowed the bleeding to a stop. It was well passed the time to leave.

He nudged his shoulder into her head trying to not completely startle her from her sleep. "Hey. Wake up." Thankfully, she wasn't too difficult to wake up. She moaned once before opening her sleepy eyes. "We should get going. Let go of me for a few seconds."

Once she reluctantly did so, he turned on his side until he was in a kneeling position on the slope of the roof.

"What are you doing?"

"Unless you can get down yourself, I'll have to help you. Just put your arms around me and it will be over." He mumbled over the last sentence.

She paled once more in the face and her eyes went small in dread.

You had to know this was coming. You can't scream either."

"How do you plan on getting down exactly?" She tugged nervously at her braid.

"Do you trust me or not?"

She could hear the patience wearing thin by the tone of his voice and had come to feel a bit of shame whenever she pushed him that far. She had only known him for a few hours and she knew she had tested his patience several times since they first saw each other. She swallowed nervously before she spoke. "Hai. Of course." She took a shaky step forward feeling like she was still balancing on that single rope line. The moment she took the last step to reach him, she tripped, but this time she didn't scream. She knew he'd catch her like he did before. He extended his arm out as he stopped her fall with it and she was allowed to use it for balance as she clumsily circled behind him to hold around his shoulders. Soujiro could hardly have known how that made her feel. To be able to have that trust in someone, not only to pick you up when you fall, but to catch you before you fall.

"All right. I'm ready."

He promptly stood holding her legs at his side and turned to face the ledge furthest from them. He shifted his weight slightly trying to get a sense of her weight to better calculate how fast he could go and when to jump. She was about to question his ability to perform the task, but made herself hold her tongue. He had gotten her up here, after all. Despite his reasons, he had protected her from her own mistakes and gotten her out of trouble. This should be easy for him. Her hold tightened slightly around his neck. "I trust you," she whispered more to convince herself it would be all right, but Soujiro had heard it.

He turned his head slightly towards her. "Hold on." At that, he thrust his foot on the ground and from there, he seemed to glide across the edge of the roof top. At feeling the cold air brush against her skin, she slowly raised her head to peer over his shoulder only to see their first jump fast approaching. She let out a small whine as her hold tighten in her efforts to hold down her cries. Soujiro's foot struck the ledge before he thrust himself off the ledge and to a lower roof below to make his way to the ground. She ended up making a small cry in mid flight but it eased into a gleeful cry as he swiftly landed on the next roof. "You really are a aoi-tori."

Soujiro had his eyes turned downwards to the streets below to see if there would be anyone on alert for them. The streets still had a few people mingling about, mainly to enter or leave a restaurant business after partaking their meal. None cared to direct their eyes skyward.

"It's like we're invisible," she spoke softly. "Stop. Stop!" She suddenly cried out.

Soujiro came to a stop right before he was about to make the last jump. "Is something wrong?"

"The river. Look at the river. It's beautiful," she said dreamily. Soujiro humored her and turned his gaze to the Nargara River just a short distance from them. It was glistening in the moonlight, no, it was perfectly reflecting the starry sky above from how still the waters were. "It's beautiful. I will consider this my reward for facing my fears today. It's because I faced my fears," she noted. Soujiro was started when she decided to rest her chin on his shoulder to continue gazing at the glassy waters before them.

Without warning, he decided to finish his last step and dropped to the ground below. He almost regretted doing so when she let out a shriek of terror and gripped his neck too tightly.

Somehow, he still managed to land on his feet, before falling over on his palms. "I… need… to breathe," he choked out.

"Oh… gomen nasai," she apologized as she released him and placed her feet on the ground.

Just as he was getting back to his feet, a shoji door just a little ways down was slammed open and a bitter looking woman holding a broom stormed out.

Now what?

"Who goes there?" She yelled. She spotted the two lingering at the corner of her restaurant. Her eyes fell upon the girl as she raised her broom threateningly. "You! You better scram you little thief before I drag the police down here. Go on! Get out of here!"

"Uh-oh," the girl mumbled to herself. She turned on her heel as she grabbed at Soujiro's hand and pulled him behind her. "Come on. I know where we can hide for tonight."

Soujiro pulled his hand from her grasp but still ran beside her. "You've got quite the reputation here, don't you?"

"Well, how do you eat, thief?" She gestured her head at his stolen sword.

"I don't get caught," he smiled, knowing it would irritate her. She scowled before turning her head and sticking her tongue out at him.

She led him outside towards the outskirts of the town, straight for the Nagara River. From there, they followed the river down a ways before Soujiro could make out the silhouette of a house as they neared it in the dark. She paused once and turned around to face him. "Shush. An old man lives here, but he's quite the grouch. So don't be noisy."

 _Look who's telling who to be quiet,_ Soujiro thought bitterly. He was tempted to end his adventure here with the girl, but she kept herself at a distance ahead of him, and he had a feeling she wasn't going to let them part ways so easily. So he trudged along behind until they finally arrived near the home.

"Down here," she waved him over towards the front of the house where a dock was stationed out towards the front over the water. She walked along the side of the river bed where it eventually led beneath the dock and crawled in towards the base of the humble home. Soujiro had to duck under the dock to follow after her and found her already making herself comfortable on the moist dirt. She was smiling when he entered, like she was showing off a castle to him.

"Is this where you live?" He whispered out loud to not disturb the owner of the house. "Underneath someone's porch?"

Her smile faltered a bit, but she still tried looking optimistic. "Well... It's where I sleep. I figured you wouldn't care since you were sleeping on the forest ground. This will be much softer than the rocky surface you were sleeping on."

"And wet," He spat in a curt tone.

The girl finally dropped her smile and lowered her head in shame.

"You'll be...okay here, then?" He asked, only to drop the hint he was leaving.

She raised her eyes, now looking slightly concerned. "... Yes. So will you." She then stood hurriedly making Soujiro risk a step back. "You're not leaving now, are you?"

He smiled trying to play it off as nothing and raised his hands in front of him in a calmly manner. "I wasn't planning on staying. I sure can't after all the commotion we caused. I have to keep moving."

"But you'll just leave here to sleep somewhere else tonight. That doesn't make any sense.

 _She actually has a point there. I'm exhausted._ "Look, it's not... appropriate for us to sleep...near each other. It really would be best-"

"It's not like we're staying together in a room and even if we were, no one is going to question it with you as my brother."

"But I'm not."

"I won't say anything," she said and persisted by trying to grasp his hand to urge him forward, but he was able to retract his hand out of reach before she could.

"Enough." He whispered sharply.

The girl came to an abrupt stop before him at his abrupt tone and slipped in the mud before falling on her bum pathetically. Mud was tossed in the air when she fell and most of it landed on his pants. "Great..." he sighed in contempt.

When he looked back at the girl, he saw her sulking and sniffling in the mud. He rolled his eyes at first and even cringed slightly when she used her bare arm to wipe her runny nose. His shoulders dropped in defeat and his forehead fell against his palm as he spoke the next words. "Fine. I'll stay for tonight. You're right. It doesn't make sense to leave at this hour."

Her mood completely flipped at those words and she jumped to her feet while clasping her hands together. "Ah, arigatou gozaimasu," she smiled hopefully. "Come on, I'll show you the best spot where it's not too wet."

She went to grab at his arm to lead him to which he jerked away keeping his hand raised, "I don't need help getting -" he stepped back in the mud and his foot shot forward from beneath him and he was thrown on his backside, his arms, sleeves and back splashing in the water.

The girl let out a snort of laughter before quickly cupping her hands over her mouth to hide her reaction. Her eyes immediately went wide in regret and she coward before him. "I'm sorry."

Soujiro tried to be angry at first, but at that moment, it seemed like wasted energy. The problem was he had no energy to be angry anymore. He shook his head, letting his arms fall in defeat back in the water. "I guess I was bound to get wet staying here." He stood, shaking off the excess water from his sleeves and was led by the girl where she promised it would be the driest, not that it mattered anymore. He almost had to get on his hands and knees as she led him up the corner where the dock started from the porch where there was some grass growing beneath, and he would be able to rest against the mortar of the house that was still visible from underneath.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have laughed," she gave an awkward bow, as if unsure if she was doing it right.

"Forget it," he offered a forced smile. He regretted it when she sat on her knees beside him. He turned away slightly and carefully drew his sword from his side, slightly hoping it would scare her off, at least distance herself, but she hardly seemed phased by it. He held the blade up and began trying to use what fabric that was still dry on his yukata to dry the water that had gotten on the blade.

"I never got your name," she said, as if suddenly just realizing it.

"I never gave it." When she continued to stare expectantly, he caved. It was customary to be introduced, but that was likely to not happen and he couldn't expect a girl living alone off the streets to know any better. "It's Soujiro."

"Soujiro," she mimicked right away so to not forget it. "I'm Koharu. It's nice to officially meet you." She did another awkward bow, but he pretended to not notice and focused on drying the sword. She lowered her head sadly and folded her hands on her lap. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

He looked away, lowering his sword slightly and took a moment before replying. "You stole from me. You hit me in the head with a fruit... Amongst other things. What do you think?"

"But I tried to make it up to you...or I will." She suddenly threw in the last three words.

"How is that?"

"By going with you." She said in a more excited tone of voice.

Soujiro nearly dropped the blade in the mud at the thought. "How is that making it up to me?"

"Because I can look for opportunities to repay your kindness... and the trouble I caused you."

"I have done no such thing. I used you, remember? I'm going to tell you now the answer is no."

She clasped her hands together in front of her. "Please," she raised her voice as she begged. "I don't belong here anymore than you."

Soujiro was tensing up by how loud they were getting and was worried about waking the owner of the house. He had no intention of taking her and he desired nothing more than for this conversation to end. "I can't-" he tried a second longer to resist her begging. "Fine," he waved his hand dismissively before letting his forehead fall on the palm of his hand.

She gasped in excitement before Soujiro turned his head at her irritably and she knew she needed to be quiet. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Soujiro. You won't regret it."

"Mmm-hmm," he mumbled nonchalantly.

"We should both rest then. I don't want to be tired on our first day." She unfolded her legs and sat back against the base of the house leaving Soujiro a fair amount of space for himself. She sat there for a moment before laying on her side in the mud. There was another moment of silence before she spoke one last time. "O-yasumi, Soujiro," she bid him good night.

There was even a longer period of silence before Soujiro found the will to respond. "O-yasumi."

After she finally fell asleep, Soujiro made the mistake of turning his gaze towards her when she started snoring softly. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw and remembered he had ripped her sleeve to bandage up the wound on her arm. She was hardly wearing suitable clothes for the weather as it was. Even now, the air was chilly and the ground wet from the river flowing just a few feet away. He looked away as he untied the scabbard from his side and sheathed the weapon before placing it on his lap so it didn't rest in the mud anymore. _It's not my problem,_ he convinced himself. _I've done more than enough for her. If she's strong enough, she'll make it on her own. I had to._

He waited into the night and dozed off only a few times before he decided to leave her. It was still dark when he crawled out of the mud hole he had been lured into and he continued his journey north. Koharu would be waking up alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Yet another chapter I decided to break up because it was getting too long. I really wanted to keep it together but didn't want to risk overwhelming readers. I already have the second half typed up so it should be up soon after this one. I still tried to make it feel like it's own chapter without any awkward cut offs at the end.**

 **And thank you kaoruca for your words. My goal here isn't exactly to have the most popular story and get the most reviews XD but since this is something totally different I'm trying I'm scared at how stupid it might really be. So just reading what you said took a load off my shoulders. So thank you!**

* * *

Koharu's eyes flew open as soon as she knew daylight was touching the horizon. She was wide awake and eager to begin a new stage in her life. For the first few seconds of waking up, she had thought she was going to start her new adventure with her new friend. That was until she saw he was no where to be found near her and gone from the spot she had last left him in. She was still sitting up on her side examining her surroundings carefully. Like she had somehow missed him.

"Soujiro?" She called out in a soft whisper. "Soujiro, I'm ready to go." No response. _Maybe he's down by the river_. Sometimes she would wake up and her first instinct would be to wash her face.

Still, she was already fearing the worst, but fought a little longer against the negative feelings. She crawled out from underneath the muddy dock, her eyes falling on the muddy footprints left behind by Soujiro and leading away from the river. They were abruptly cut off by the growing grass, having head somewhere north. Dark clouds were accumulating in the distance showing signs of rain in the direction Soujiro had left.

"Soujiro!" She yelled out in her normal voice. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she came to realize she really had been left behind. She called out his name one more time and managed to slip on the last bit of mud before the grass. She fell over her hands and knees letting out a choked cry as her hands balled in the mud. "... Soujiro?" She cried out in one last hopeful attempt.

Her eyes widened in alarm when she heard the shoji door above on the porch slide open. She had forgotten about waking the old man who dwelled there.

"You little brat! I told you to stop coming here!" By the time Koharu managed to look up, she was struck with a bucket in between her shoulder blades. She cried out as she fell face down into the mud. "Get out of here!"

Koharu scrambled to her feet and struggled to do so without slipping in the mud again. Her tears continued to fall as she scurried up the slight incline away from the river. As soon as she was out of the man's view, she plopped down on her knees and softly cried as she held her cold arms. "I should have known better. I've given him every reason to flee from me."

She looked up to see the town of Gifu covered in a layer of fog that was coming off the river. Her typical morning usually involved traveling there and searching for opportunities to have her fill of food. She usually wasn't so successful. She often tried to avoid going into the forest, but yesterday she had been desperate to find something to eat and had not found a single scrap of food to eat in days just staying in town. Even so, she had given up her only meal for the day for the sword. She had reason to avoid the forest if she could, but she didn't regret having done so yesterday. Even now she was happy she chose the sword over her meal. Despite the heartache she had caused Soujiro, she didn't regret being able to stay at his side, and being protected by him.

Staring at Gifu now, lying so dark in a layer of fog, she had no desire to take a step closer to it. In fact, she could hardly find reason to get up anymore and move forward, not even to eat even though she was physically starved. She had just wanted to go with him.

Koharu stood to her feet as she did her best to dry her tears. "I've never hated this place more than now. I can barely stand another minute here. I've been too afraid to leave...but just because I can't see him doesn't mean he's far. I'll give him a piece of my mind when I find him. I still know my way around these parts." With that, she started into a run, avoiding Gifu altogether. She didn't care to look back or give Gifu a second thought. She was done with that mudhole of a town. Instead, she followed the direction she had last seen Soujiro's footsteps take in the mud and pushed herself to run as fast as she could to catch up. "I'm not going to make this easy on you, Soujiro."

* * *

Soujiro had been traveling for about three hours before he was forced to stop because of the rain. He was still traveling off the road and was depending on the sun to get to his destination and without the sun, his journey was put to a halt once more. He knew if he really wanted to, he could risk pressing onward. However, he was still exhausted from the previous day's events. He had still slept very little and his wound has had little time to recover, even if it just meant that he should rest. This morning had started with him trying to get a much distance between himself and Gifu as possible for the obvious reasons. He leaned against a tree trying to find refuge under the branches, but it did little to stop the pouring rain from falling on him. _I'm so tired of being wet_ , he thought as he rubbed his damp sleeves around himself trying to find warmth.

He had done all he could to push Koharu from his mind and had thought distancing himself from her would make it easier, but it hadn't. Guilt was still tugging at his heart because of how he left her. Not just because he left her, but the state he left her in. In some ways, the state she was left in had reminded him of himself as a child. He had often been left to care for himself even when he had a family meant to take care of him. It was because how they abused him he had to learn to care and treat his own wounds and they had done it because he was born a bastard and were stuck with him. Koharu had no family treating her in such a way, but she was treated indifferently because of how she was left to fend for her self. Soujiro couldn't be blamed for being born as he was, just as Koharu couldn't help being homeless, yet they are treated as being condemned for who and what they are.

"It's not my problem," he told himself repeatedly. He let his back slide down the trunk on the tree when he decided to rest. _I figured it out. She can learn just the same. Not even Shishio helped me. She will managed if she is strong._

As he settled against the wet ground, he heard a soft chime emanate from his pocket. He raised his head, at first perturbed by the gentle sound, but then dropped his head into his knees. "Oh I forgot about that stupid music box." After a moment of trying to resist, he reached into his pocket and pulled the strange contraption out. He examined it closely trying to find out exactly what it was, and where she could have possibly stolen it from. He assumed it was stolen. _Don't you wind up music boxes_? He asked in thought as he turned the lever slightly. The contraption played a few notes as he turned the lever once. _This you have to keep turning_. The more he examined it, the more he concluded it couldn't be a product of Japan. It looked more like something that would come out of Europe. It only added to the mystery on how it got to be in Koharu's hands. _It doesn't matter_ , he thought as he put it back in his pocket. _I'm not traveling back just to give it to her. If it meant that much to her, she would have realized it was gone earlier._

That was his last thought on the matter before his eyes darkened and he finally fell into a deep sleep. Even as he finally slept, his mind began conjouring up the memories he fought so hard to keep locked up.

 _"Stupid brat! I told you to move a hundred bags of rice into the barn! Can't you do anything right?" Glass shattered as the father of the adoptive family hurled his drink into Soujiro's skull. "You're sleeping outside tonight!"_

 _"Dad! Soujiro ruined another bag of rice."_

 _"What?" The father screamed as he slammed the shoji door open. "How many of those do you think we have brat? Can't you do anything right? I'm not letting you get away with it!"_

Soujiro was forced to relive one of the most vicious beatings he had received from his adoptive family. The father never spared him any mercy, but seemed to get a sick joy from beating Soujiro senseless. He had enjoyed it and for that reason, it didn't take much for Soujiro to give him a reason to lash out violently against him. The nightmare didn't end there like many nightmares might. Often, they ended when the nightmare was at its climax and about to cause the worst of the pain. The last thing Soujiro would remember was seeing his younger self approaching the water well like he did most nights. He had a rag over his shoulder as he began drawing water from the well to quench his thirst and tend to his raw wounds. Perhaps it was the worst part of the dream, because he knew the events in just a few short hours were to be repeated. He would work hard, the father's sons would get him in trouble and he would be beaten senseless once more. He was crying softly as he put the wet rag to his cheek and cringed from the pain. However, instead of feeling the cold, dampness of the rag, he was surprised to find how warm and soft it was against his skin. It seemed to melt all the pain away and encourage him to keep it held close. Even at that young age, he had never known such a gentle touch.

It was then Soujiro's eyes finally opened to the present. His hand was still over his cheek, but it wasn't his skin he was touching. He also found he was no longer sitting upright against the tree, but had fallen to his side against the ground. It had no doubt happened in a hopeless attempt to try and cover himself from the blows his adoptive father were inflicting upon him within the nightmare. He turned his head upwards to meet the worrisome eyes of Koharu. She was on her knees beside him and touching the back of her hand against the cheek of his face. "I think you're running a fever." It was when she moved her hand to touch his forehead Soujiro realized he had been holding her hand. "We need to get you out of the rain."

Soujiro finally got his senses straight and sat up abruptly on his side. He grunted in pain as he clutched his side he had forgotten he injured.

"Are you okay?" She reached her arms out for support.

"Get away!" He finally managed to yell. He tried to push away but was stopped short with a tree behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Koharu's face immediately twisted to one of resentment. "I came here with every intention of being angry at you for leaving me behind. That was until I saw you passed out and shivering."

"I wasn't passed out," he grunted as he got to his feet. He had finally slept, but he wasn't feeling any better. Who would after a dream like that in the rain? "How did you find me?"

"I wasn't sure I was going to, " she started. "That should tell you how sick you are. But you should know that I know this forest pretty well. You left behind some footprints. No one else would be traveling alone so far off the main road in such weather. It was easy to conclude it was you."

Had Soujiro been in a better mood, he might have been impressed.

"Listen. You need to be more careful. You shouldn't be sleeping at this hour in this part of the forest, " she looked around as if someone might be watching. "Even out here your sword will draw attention. You're lucky I found you first."

"There's nothing I can't handle out here. You might as well as turn around and go home. You're not staying with me."

"You mean back under that muddy porch?" She spat out angrily.

"Yes!" He raised his voice and started to trudge pass her.

"You said I could come!"

"I had to say something to get you to shut up!" He whirled around one last time to lash out at her. It was not even in his nature to talk in such a way, but not having quality rest had taken its toll on him.

Koharu did nothing to ease his sensitive mood. She was still sitting on the ground and had clutched a ball of mud as Soujiro had yelled at her. When he finished, she reacted by taking the ball off mud and stood before hurling it straight into Soujiro's face as he was getting ready to turn around. She immediately regretted it when she saw the anger lit his eyes like she had never seen before. He used his already wet and dirty sleeves to brush the mud from his face before approaching her menacingly to put her in her place.

Koharu stepped back, raising her arms defensively. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

He clutched at her injured arm and shoved her against the closest tree. Koharu cried out from the pain and even more so when she saw the steep drop on the other side of her. "Soujiro! Please, I'm sorry!"

"Here's something you need to know about me, Koharu. I kill for a living. I'm on the run because I've killed a lot of people and I've done it without giving it a second thought," even as he spoke, he knew he was partially lying. He had even admitted to Kenshin he didn't want to have to kill. Even so, he drew his sword swiftly from his side and held it at her neck. "I will not lose any sleep slitting your throat right here. You're leaving me little choice. "

Koharu was using her free arm to clutch at Soujiro's wrist gripping at her arm. "I just want to go with you," she cried out softly. "What's so wrong with that?"

Soujiro could hardly believe she was still expressing her desire to stay with him after giving her a harsh truth about himself and threatening to kill her. She was more afraid of the steep drop behind her than of his own blade against her throat. If anything, it made things more simple for him. He sheathed the sword and painfully grabbed her other arm. "Don't follow me. This is your last warning or I will kill you." With that, he shoved her back and released his hold on her so that gravity took over on her fall.

"No!" She hollered out and attempted to reach out for him, but he would not catch her this time. In fact, he even stepped further out of her reach and watched as she fell a few feet before striking the side of the earth and tumbling the rest of the way down. She didn't even make it to the bottom of the steep hill before her body struck a tree growing out from the side.

Soujiro remained standing there for a moment when she made no further movement. He was sure the impact hadn't been life threatening, but she still was making no movement. He finally decided to turn his back on her after remembering she would pass out over her detrimental fear of heights. He convinced himself she would be fine, and left her behind once more.

But Koharu had not passed out. She had at first started crying silent tears that eventually turned into a sob. She lay on the ground for the next few minutes drowning in her tears before making any attempt to move. Seeing there was still some distance between herself and leveled ground did nothing to ease her crying. She looked up to where Soujiro had been standing and fell back against the awkward growing tree she had struck. "Help..." she cried softly. "... Please." But she knew he would not be coming back even if she screamed the words out. Her breathes turned into soft pants as she turned to face the rest of the steep drop below her. She hugged the tree as she carefully begin slipping her foot around. Her foot slipped and her whole body twisted around to the other side of the tree. She whimpered out loud as she struggled to find any footing against the slick ground before finally losing her hold completely. She let out a scream of fright as she slid down on her side the rest of the way down. When she finally made it safely to leveled ground, she was overwhelmed with another wave of tears and hugged her knees into her chest to cry into them.

"Still quite the whiner, are you Koharu?" A new voice interfered. Koharu 's head shot up from her knees to see a young man and boy standing nearly in front of her. "You couldn't even hear us coming."

"Where have you been hiding all these months, busu? (ugly woman)" The younger boy questioned.

Koharu sat back on her palms before the eldest stepped forward, thrusting his foot into her chest to pin her on the ground. "No! Let me go, Itsuki!" She beat her fist into his foot.

"Found one already?" Another voice was entering the scene. Koharu's eyes widened in a new found fear at the sound of the man's voice. "Hisato..."

"Something better," Itsuki grinned evily.

The older man appeared over the boy's shoulders and pushed the younger aside once he recognized Koharu. "Why Koharu, it's nice to see you decided to return back to us. I'm surprised you've lasted this long all by yourself."

"I am not coming back! Let me go!" She clutched a rock and rammed it into Itsuki's big toe.

"Ah!" Itsuki clutched his big toe that was bleeding through his sock. "You're going to pay for that, busu!"

Koharu had rolled away and leapt to her feet to make a run for it. She was cut off by the younger boy holding his arms up tauntingly like he was playing a game with her. "Where do you think you're going, busu?"

Koharu let out a frightening whine as she turned around to find herself cornered with the large man and Itsuki. She bent down quickly, clutching another rock and hurled it at the large man. It probably would have broke his nose had he not manage to catch it. "That trick is getting old, Koharu. You might have been able to hide from me all these months but by the time I'm through beating you, you'll be too afraid to take so much as a step without my permission. Get her!" He ordered the other two.

Koharu finally spun around to face the steep hill she had fallen down from and scrambled her feet to start climbing back up. "Soujiro!" She began to cry out. "Soujiro! Help!" She cried out more frantically the second time. Her eyes were now so focused on where he had been standing before that she was not paying attention to where she was stepping. She was too eager and much too confident that he would reappear to save her. She lost her footing and was thrown on her stomach before she went sliding back down. She frantically started climbing again. "Sou-" A hand was slapped over her mouth before she was pulled back against the man's torso.

"Who's Soujiro?"

Koharu opened her mouth and bit hard on the man's finger until she could taste his blood. The man cursed out loud and threw her forward against the ground. When she attempted to get up, he slammed his foot down on her back. "Soujiro, please!" She choked out as she fought against the pressure of the man's foot bearing on her back.

"Answer me, wench! Tell me and I may go easy on your punishment later. Is he carrying any valuables?"

Koharu balled her fists into the dirt as she yelled over her shoulder: "You better pray you never face him, Hisato!" But she was secretly praying they all would. She looked to the top of the hill one more time for her savior, but he never came. The man known as Hisato lossed his patience and thrust his foot into the side of her skull before she finally went limp against the ground. He turned to face the other two as he pulled Koharu up by her gi and threw her over his shoulder.

"Itsuki. Kaito. Find this guy and kill him while I deal with this brat. Show him what happens when he enters my turf. Relieve him of any valuables."

'Sure thing, boss, " Itsuki said, eagerly grabbing a knife at his side. "It will be my pleasure. Come Kaito. This shouldn't take long."

* * *

Soujiro had just heard his name being called out by her as is echoed through the forest. He stopped momentarily and faced the direction he had left her in. _If I go back now, she'll never leave me alone. She needs to learn to survive on her own_. Just as he started pressing forward, she screamed for him again.

"Soujiro, help!"

He stopped, detecting the stress in her voice more clearly. She wasn't simply trying to call him back, but she was clearly in trouble. Finally, at its loudest and most desperate, she called to him again.

"Please!"

He remembered her mentioning that his sword would draw attention, even out here. He didn't think anything of it until now. She somehow knew they might not be alone out here. She had been concerned about his safety, but now he was thinking she had wanted him as the protector all along. _It's probably why she never left Gifu until she met me. She probably figured I could give her safe passage through. I can't say anything about her using me after using her as cover though,_ he thought. He continued to try and press forward. "It's not my problem. She should have never left Gifu in the first place." He still barely managed to take the next step forward. His heart had been heavy in his chest since first leaving her and the weight was growing to be too much. He was starting to go through the motions like he had in Kyoto when he held the police officer's life in his hands. It was when all of Kenshin's words came flooding back to mind as to why he was on this journey in the first place.

Soujiro realized even now he was still talking and acting how Shishio would. But to do the opposite would be to do it Kenshin's way. Soujiro had wanted to somehow discover his own way. To save Koharu would be admitting that Shishio should have saved him when he had tried calling to him for help.

 _When you believe lie heaped on lie, you have to break them all down at once,_ he admitted to Yumi once. That was the point of this journey was to discover and here was an opportunity now screaming at his face to turn back. A chance to discover one of those important truths. He closed his eyes and exhaled as he faced the opposite direction where Koharu was. He opened his eyes. "All right, Himura. We'll try things your way, just this once." He said and started into a eager run back for Koharu.

He didn't have to run far before he decided to come to a halt, his hand over the hilt of his katana. "All right, show yourselves. I know you're there." His hand slid off the side of the hilt and he stood straight when a young man, near his age and a younger boy revealed themselves, each behind a tree. They had been planning to ambush Soujiro.

"How did you know we were here?" Asked the young man. Soujiro didn't bother to answer the question. He wouldn't understand.

The younger stepped forward eagerly, his eyes falling on Soujiro's weapon. "He has a sword. Hisato will be pleased with that."

"Are you the ones who attacked Koharu? Where is she?" Soujiro questioned.

The young man pulled fourth his knife and the younger followed suit with a knife of his own. "I'm afraid you just missed her. Why don't you go ahead and surrender that sword of yours and we'll kindly be on our way?"

The younger looked at the other confusingly. "I thought we had to kill hi-"

"Shut it, Kaito!" He punched him in the skull.

Soujiro stood his ground, uninterested in that their purpose here was to kill him. "I'm only going to ask one more time, where is Koharu?" He placed his hand back over the hilt of the sword as they neared him.

"If you won't hand that sword over I'll just have to take it off your dead body, " the young man yelled as he lunged at Soujiro first, attempting to slit his throat open.

Soujiro removed his hand from the hilt of his sword and had too much time to dodge to the side before reaching out and clutching the man's wrist in front of him and clutched his other hand around the man's throat. "First of all, if I'm carrying a sword, don't you think I know how to use it? Second, charging at me with a knife is no different then me trying to charge a gun fighter head on."

"Then why didn't you draw your sword?" The boy questioned.

"Shut up, Kait-" he tried speaking before Soujiro tightened his hold on the man's throat. He kicked the man in his stomach and threw him across the ground on his back.

Soujiro now held his knife and threw it behind him. "It's not worth drawing my sword against you amateurs, that's why."

"What are you standing there for, Kaito? Kill him!"

The younger boy attempted to do just the same as the older and swung his knife at Soujiro. Soujiro caught his arm just the same but this time, twisted the arm behind him and forced him on his knees.

"Ow! It hurts!"

"If it didn't work the first time, why would you think it be any better the second time?" Soujiro questioned irritably. "I tried asking nicely about the whereabouts of Koharu and you've two insisted on wasting my time with your imprudence." Soujiro put just a bit more pressure and twisted the boy's bent arm until a loud pop was heard from his shoulder joint. The boy craned his head back with a scream as Soujiro forced him to sit straight on his knees using the boy's own knife to hold at his neck. He did nothing to muffle the boy's cries of pain so the man had to watch. He looked at the young man on the ground, who was staring with his mouth dropped as far as it could go over what Soujiro had done.

"What's your name?" Soujiro asked the man.

"It-Itsuki."

"And I assume this here is your brother?" He gave the boy's arm a twist, making him holler out from the pain.

"Ye-yes."

"Well, Itsuki, if you don't want to see your brother's blood give these leaves a fresh coat of crimson, you'll take me to Koharu." He smiled as he made the threat.

"Our boss, Hisato, has her. He's taken her to our hideout. He'll kill us if we take you there!"

"I'll kill you both and continue the search myself if you don't agree. I am in quite the rush, however, and would prefer a guide." He pressed the tip of the blade into the boy's throat making his face cringe in anticipation of the blade making a clean slice. "Are we in agreement?" _At this rate, I'll never reach north before winter_. However, Itsuki finally gave into a reluctant nod. "Great!" Soujiro smiled in satisfaction of his handiwork. He forced the boy to his feet while keeping his arm twisted behind him and the knife at his throat. "Lead the way, Itsuki."

"Ha-hai," Itsuki said nervously and began leading them back.

 _I guess this isn't exactly doing it Kenshin's way_ , Soujiro continued to smile.

* * *

 **AN: I purposely didn't go into much detail with Soujiro's nightmare (Aka his past) because if you're reading this, you should know what went on already in his childhood so I kept it brief for that reason. Plus nightmares are unpredictable so the blur feel of the events together just kind of adds to that nightmare effect. Hopefully that makes sense. ^-^'**

 **Also I went ahead and drew a cover for the story! You can see it up close in detail here.** **art/Let-Me-Stay-With-You-646767690**

 **Yes I'm embarrassed by it but oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Koharu awoke to find herself laying face down in the dirt. She barely had to twist her arms around to know that they had been tied behind her. She grunted softly in an effort to pull the ropes loose, but it didn't take much resisting to know she wouldn't be able to escape them. She hopelessly dropped her head back against the ground, her fists balling from resentment.

 _He didn't come back for me. He never cared. I sacrificed my freedom for someone who would let me die._

She had never left Gifu for this very reason until she met Soujiro. She knew the risks when she left and had somehow believed it was going to be worth it. What hurt the most was that he had let her fall, no, he had caused her to fall, and then turned his back too easily to her. He didn't even care to return no matter how hard she screamed his name out. She had been let down, once more.

"You awake, wench?" She heard Hisato's voice from behind. She knew it was him from his deep voice and how he naturally slurred his words together from drinking too much.

She didn't respond. Instantly, she was yanked back by her two braids and screamed out until she was forced on her knees. "You better answer me, broad, when I speak to you," he yelled. Koharu still didn't speak up and showed little emotion, despite the pain he was causing her. "What? No tears this time?"

Usually, she would be crying, but she was too emotionally distraught and angry over Soujiro having abandoned her so easily. It hurt too much how easily she was pushed aside and she was angry in herself because what it had cost her.

Koharu screamed when Hisato yanked her back by her braids, once more, and dragged her across the ground. If no one was paying attention now, Koharu's mistreatment became the center of attention. Hisato's band of thieves consisted mainly of young boys ranging from her age to near Soujiro's. She was the only girl. Hisato's hideout was located before a cave where she knew they stored and hid their stolen goods. The mouth of the cave was somewhat concealed by the growing branches of a nearby tree and some bushes, but they had nearly lost all their leaves due to the season. Other than that, their hideout looked like much of the rest of the forest and was miles off the main road.

"Tell me, Koharu, when did you last eat? Has it only gotten better for you since you left, or worse?"

"I'd still rather starve than work for you again!" She yelled, as tears of anger ran down her cheeks. "These idiots are stupid for taking orders from the likes of you!"

Some of the boys nearby stepped back at her boldness to talk in such a way towards their boss. Others snickered at her knowing what was coming because of her insult to Hisato.

Hisato immediately picked her up by the front of her gi and backhanded slapped her back against the ground. "I'm going to teach you some respect, one way or another!" He forced her on her stomach and used the knife at his side to cut her rope off. He turned her back over, pulling her up by the front of her while still holding his knife up at her face. " They would have nothing without me. These boys owe me their very lives, as do you!" He picked her up and tossed her through the air. "They choose to stay here, but you, you belong to me."

The air was knocked from her lungs when her back struck against the ground. As quickly as she could manage, she backed away on her feet and palms before twisting around and leaping to her feet. She was simply going to make a run for when a boy cut her off. "What's wrong, busu? Can't fight your own battle-" he was cut short when she twisted her first and threw it straight into the boy's nose. It was a strong, confident punch, but it merely angered the boy. He responded by returning the punch to her right eye and knocked her back against the ground back near Hisato.

Hisato chuckled as he stepped forward and bore his heavy foot back on Koharu's chest. "You see, Koharu, these boys respect me. You're the only one with the problem. You'll soon come to appreciate my generosity. Akio!" He suddenly called to one of the youngest of the boys.

"Yes, sir?" The boy stepped forward with a slight bow.

"Fetch me my bottle of saki with my staff. I always prefer to drink when I have to discipline. "

"Right away, sir," the boy known as Akio said before hurrying into the cave. He returned promptly with the bottle of saki and a rather ornate looking wooden staff that had a head of a bear snarling carved at the top. Hisato first snatched the bottle of saki from Akio and bit the top up before spitting it aside and taking a swig. He lowered the bottle after taking his first swallow and spat out a satisfying sigh. He then took the staff in hand as he took another swig from the bottle and in the midst of all drinking, slammed the end of his staff over her left fingers and crushed them into the ground. Koharu's body twisted and tried arching her back as she wailed at the top of her lungs in response to her bones being crushed in her hand. In the midst of her screaming, Hisato lowered the bottle calmly before taking yet, another swig of the alcohol. Just as he was preparing to strike the staff into her other hand, he saw movement coming towards them just outside the boundaries of their hideout. "Ah, it looks like Itsuki and Kaito are back from paying your friend a visit."

But as the two boys neared, Hisato saw they weren't alone. Soujiro still held the boy's arm he dislocated from his shoulder and held a knife up to his neck as they were escorted within the boundaries of their hideout.

Itsuki rushed forward and bowed before Hisato. "Forgive me, Hisato. He left me no choice but to bring him here. He just wants the girl."

Soujiro's eyes fell upon Koharu lying flat under the man's large foot. He had heard her scream just now, but didn't know what had caused her to scream out in such a way. She was still crying and twisting in pain as she cradled her arm, but he could not tell yet, what had been done exactly.

"You two fools couldn't handle him alone?" Hisato yelled out in his drunkenness. He had yet to see Soujiro's sword because he was holding Kaito hostage in front of him. Hisato was judging him already to be a wimp of a child, despite the fact that Soujiro was holding a knife to Kaito's throat. "And you lead him here? To my hideout?"

"Forgive me!" Itsuki fell over his knees on the ground with his arms stretched out to Hisato. "He was going to kill me and my brother if I didn't."

"You deserve to die if this boy can defeat you both," Hisato growled.

"No! He's mad!" Kaito hollered out pathetically. As if to prove his point, Soujiro released the boy with a shove and kicked into his backside so Kaito fell forward next to his brother. Soujiro then drew his katana forth sensing that the others were about to attempt an attack in an effort to prove Hisato's words about him were true. Keeping the sword drawn would serve to make sure the others kept their distance from him.

Hisato was at first becoming incensed that two of his own fell too easily to what looked to be a child in his eyes. His expression then changed to one of astonishment when Soujiro seemed to pull his sword out of thin air and all the more so as he examined Soujiro more closely. He no longer saw a child, but a young man who knew how to fight. Someone he thought he could have. By the looks of his tattered clothes covered in dirt and seeing the blood that stained his clothes, Hisato knew he must have little to nothing. He belonged nowhere. He already was seeing Soujiro as belonging to him now. Hisato removed his foot off of Koharu and started to approach Soujiro.

Soujiro was frankly becoming disturbed by how the man was staring him down.

"I see the fire in your eyes, boy. Such fire that only burns in the eyes of a...samurai?" When Soujiro didnt deny it, Hisato chuckled. "It must be my lucky day."

"Why is that?" Soujiro finally spoke up for the first time. His eyes shifted to Koharu when she shifted to her side in an attempt to gaze more clearly at him. She had reacted little to his presence until he spoke. She had recognized his voice, but now she had to see it to believe it. She finally managed to roll on her stomach and prop herself up on her strong arm.

Soujiro could hardly believe she was managing a smile despite the pain she was clearly in. Her tears were quickly replaced with tears of joy. She could finally look up to see her savior with his sword drawn and ready to fight for her. "Soujiro," she cried out softly. "You came back. You actually came back." Even if she had to crawl to him, she made an earnest effort to be back near his side. She was stopped short when one of the older boys stepped forward and thrust his foot down to keep her pinned where she lay. She whined softly and still tried to crawl towards him to no avail. "Let me go!" She cried out over her shoulder.

Hisato looked from her back to Soujiro. "I can see now why this girl admires you. Tell me, what interest is she to you?"

Soujiro hesitated to speak. He didn't have a specific reason. Not one he could put into words for them to understand. He lowered his sword slightly and decided to go with the story he had given to the police. At least a similar one. "Look, you happened to pick up my sister. We were separated and I just came to...reclaim...her," he hesitated the last two words confusingly when Koharu started shaking her head frantically.

Hisato suddenly let out a drunken laugh. "Koharu's brother died months ago. Nice try, boy. She's here to repay the damage and loss her brother cost me. If you wish to stay near her, for whatever that reason is, you'll have to stay and work for me. Of course, it's not like you have any choice. You've seen our faces and where we reside. The only other option is to kill you."

Soujiro raised his blade back on guard. _I'm starting to understand why she is dressed as she is._ "I'm not here to join your little band of thieves. I'm just here for Koharu. I've barely known her for twenty-four hours and I even know she's going to be nothing but trouble to you. Just let me take her off your hands and I'll be on my way."

"I don't think you're hearing me clearly, " Hisato spat. He pointed his staff towards Soujiro as he spoke. "Listen to me, kid."

Soujiro was irked at being called a kid. No one was going to win him over by referring to him as a child.

"You're looking no better off than this girl. In fact, you look worse for the wear. That looks serious," he pointed the staff towards where the blood stained Soujiro's clothes at his side. "We have the means to give you new clothes and medicine. You just have to agree to work for me. Your can consider this whelp," he looked over his shoulder at Koharu, "as a bonus if you'd like." The man laughed mockingly when Soujiro' s eyes narrowed in contempt as he had spoke. He was making it sound like Soujiro was after Koharu to have as some personal slave. It was part of the reason he tried claiming her as his sister. It was hard for most to understand why he was here for her. "What choice do you have, boy? You've clearly got no where else to go."

"Let me be clear with you. I'm not working and lowering myself to dirt like you. I'm taking Koharu and leaving."

Koharu's eyes focused on movement happening behind Soujiro when she saw light glance off metal as it was passed from a boy to Itsuki's hand. He was getting ready to get his revenge for what he had done to him and his brother.

"Soujiro! Behind you!" Koharu screamed.

Soujiro was already aware of what was going on behind him. He had kept himself aware of Itsuki's actions as he crawled back with his brother behind the others and watched him slither back near him as he confronted Hisato.

Just as Koharu screamed the warning, Itsuki was about to wrap his arm around Soujiro's neck and slit his throat. Before he could even lay a hand on him, Soujiro turned slightly, raising his elbow and thrust it into Itsuki's face. The blow knocked Itsuki back as Soujiro brought his sword down and grazed it down the front of his legs and threw a front kick to his stomach. Itsuki was thrown on his back away from Soujiro, barely aware he had grazed his legs with his sword because of how quickly it all happened. A plan B was set in motion when the boy, who had given Itsuki the knife, stepped forward and thrust his own knife forward through the air to strike Soujiro.

Soujiro whirled around and swung his sword in one fluid circular motion causing the blood on his sword to be propelled to the ground as the knife bounced off his own blade.

"How did he do that?" One of the younger boys questioned out loud. They all were amazed.

"Baka! You'll pay-" Itsuki started reaching for his fallen knife until Soujiro thrust his foot back in his chest to pin him against the ground and lowered his katana towards the boy's throat.

"If you wish to keep your legs intact, you'll stay out of my way from now on."

With that, he lifted his foot off Itsuki and turned his attention back to Hisato. All that Soujiro had done was make Hisato want him on his side all the more. Soujiro was clearly tired, maybe even sick but was hardly breaking a sweat. Hisato was determined to force his stay by any means.

Koharu had felt the weight of the boy's foot on her back lessen as he had watched in awe of Soujiro's swordmanship. Despite the pain it caused her, she rolled herself to the side causing the boy's foot to slide off with ease. She stumbled to her feet narrowly missing the boy's attempt at clutching her braids to yank her back. Koharu thought she was in the clear when she rushed passed Hisato and only Soujiro was in her view. She had barely made it halfway in between them before Hisato decided to hurl the bottle of saki at her. The bottle shattered when it struck her skull and she collapsed instantly onto the ground. Blood leaked off the side of her skull into one of her braids and she remained motionless on the ground.

Since being broken by Kenshin, Soujiro has been more lax about revealing his emotions. He was now clearly revealing strong emotion over what had just happened. The moment that bottle shattered against Koharu's head, something within him snapped. His eyes widened at the sight and his lips parted in such a way like he had been the one to receive the blow. The shock in his eyes quickly were turning into ones of wrath as he slowly shifted his eyes back to Hisato. Some of the boys standing nearby started backing away as if sensing the darkening aura around him.

"As I said, if you want the girl at all, " he spoke as he approached her limp form, "you'll have to stay and work for me." Seeing Soujiro's expression darken at his attack on Koharu, Hisato thought he finally had a hold over him. He took it as a sign of weakness. "In fact, if you don't, I'll kill her right here, right now." He said as he rested the end of his staff against the temple of her head.

Soujiro's hands quivered ever so slightly as he held his sword. Part of him had regretted striking the policeman down in cold blood in Kyoto only after acting on his emotions. He was trying to control them now, but Hisato was attacking him in a way he was not realizing. Soujiro could only see the father from his adoptive family standing before him and that was of no benefit to Hisato.

"Are you just going to stand there, boy? My patience is wearing thin."

Koharu moaned softly as she shifted her head to look around her. She then turned her eyes upwards only to see her attempt to escape had been futile. She whimpered out loud when Hisato put pressure against the staff into the temple of her head. She closed her eyes as she cried out. "Soujiro!"

It had once been him. Soujiro 's whole family had tried to kill him after finding out he was sheltering a criminal like Shishio. No matter how Soujiro had cried out for help, it never came. He had saved himself at great cost. But it was clear Koharu was too weak to save herself.

"My patience is at its end, boy! Decide now!" Hisato yelled as he raised his staff threateningly over her head. When Soujiro only continued to stare just the same, Hisato snarled in anger. "Like you said, she's not worth the trouble!" Koharu screamed as he brought the staff down for the death blow.

The blow never came. Her eyes were still tightly shut when she heard the sound of pieces of wood striking the ground beside her, and two soft thuds upon the ground. She turned her head upwards to see Soujiro beside her, his sword covered in fresh blood. On each side of her was the staff sliced in half and at her feet were Hisato's severed hands. Before Hisato could take in what had happened, Soujiro stepped forward with a strong kick and tossed Hisato back to get him away from Koharu and himself.

Hisato fell to the ground and finally raised his handless arms over his face. "Aah! What have you done to me?" He wailed as he shook his arms out in front of him. He continued to scream at the shock of losing two limbs. "You bastard!"

Soujiro thrust his sword out to the side in one fluid strike to rid it of the fresh blood before sheathing it. "That was me holding back. I'm not saying you'll live. But I don't think you deserve to. And you hardly deserve a quick death."

He still look plenty threatening and the last person any of them wanted to be near after what he did. Except for a certain someone. He suddenly stumbled to the side when Koharu had leapt to her feet and threw herself into his side to embrace him. "Koharu," he tried to keep to his serious tone. She was shaking and still in shock over her near death experience as she cried into the fabric of his clothes. She held him with no intention of letting him go any time soon.

"You're here. You came back," her voice was muddled because she buried her face so tightly to his side.

"Koharu!" He said in a sharper tone of voice, his arm raised awkwardly above her. Her grip didn't lessen. He no longer had the power to scare her away after what he had done for her. He went to go push her away until he felt the sticky substance against the side of her head as well as shards of glass still caught in her hair. He didn't exactly want to, but knew he had to quickly check to see if permanent damage has been done and if she needed immediate help. He tried ignoring the others stares and knelt down to her height to see the damage the bottle had done.

"You did hear me, " she kept repeating in disbelief. "You heard me and came back."

"Hai, Koharu," He said when he was down at her height. "I heard you. It's hard not to." He slowly tugged at a chunk of glass impaled in her hair. When she reacted little to the touch, he carefully pulled it out as well as a clump of her dark hair that had been severed from the shard. When he saw traces of blood on the shard of glass and hair, he knew he had to examine her head more closely. "Hold still." He pulled a few smaller shards out and then carefully parted her hair to the side to examine where it penetrated. He used his sleeves to quickly absorbed some blood and breathed in relief when he saw he couldn't actually see her skull. It didn't look like she would even need any stitching. Her thick hair being pulled taut by her braids had taken the brunt of the bottle shattering. "All right, I think you'll be..." he stopped when he saw her clearly blushing from his touch as she tugged on her other braid. She was almost smiling.

She shifted her eyes up at his and then quickly looked away embarrassingly from his stern gaze. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"...fine." He finished.

Just as he thought he could relax over her well being, his eyes fell upon her hand she had been keeping partially concealed with her good sleeve. He gently, but firmly pulled her arm out making her grunt out in pain, nonetheless.

"Um, it's...fine," she attempted to convince for both their sakes, but Soujiro knew better. Her fingers had been smashed and were jutting out in all different and unnatural directions off her hand. He finally knew what made her scream in such a way just before he showed up. Another wave of anger was starting to over take him but he kept it at bay as he stood from Koharu. His eyes fell upon the boy known as Akio. "You!" The anger was clearly still seething out by how he spoke. "Your boss mentioned you keep fresh clothes and medicine. Where is it?"

"Uh-"

Hisato had finally gotten over his knees without the aid of hands and his anger blazed over the nerve of Soujiro's request. "You better give him noth-"

Soujiro had it and clutched his palm around Hisato's mouth and craned his head upwards so they were looking eye to eye now. Soujiro found his knife by his side and Hisato could suddenly feel the cold blade touching his throat. "Not another word from you. My patience is wearing thin." He mocked. With that, he passed the knife to Koharu and threw Hisato back against the ground. Soujiro looked back at Akio. "I'm waiting." The boy nodded more eagerly and started to lead Soujiro away.

Koharu started to follow, but paused once to look down at Hisato. "I told you that you better pray you never meet Soujiro."

Hisato snarled and attempted to lunge at her. His actions were cut short when Soujiro thrust his foot back into his skull as he had walked by. Hisato finally blacked out cold upon the ground. Koharu stepped away sheepishly when she found Soujiro staring again with those disapproving eyes. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "But it was true."

Soujiro rolled his eyes before facing Akio once more. "Your boss probably won't be waking up again with the amount of blood he's losing. I doubt you'll have to worry about him later."

"All right, I'll show you our supplies. " Akio seemed much more willing now.

Soujiro followed him only passing one other boy closer to his age as he was led into the cave. "You're really fast," the boy finally got to exclaim.

"Hai. I get that a lot," Soujiro smiled as he passed him.

Soujiro was impressed, or rather in disbelief the amount of stuff these amateurs had managed to steal. They had managed to fill both sides of the walls when entering the cave. "You've guys had a busy summer," Soujiro noted out loud.

"Hai," the boy said nervously. "Hisato demanded we bring in a certain amount of goods each week or we would be punished."

"Why stay with him?" Soujiro couldn't help but question.

"We had no where else to go."

 _That didn't stop Koharu. She had the nerve to do what none of these others boys could do_. He looked over his shoulder to check on her. She had stayed close to his side up to this point before wondering over to the opposite wall to explore the stolen goods.

"I think this crate has some clothes," Akio pointed it out along the wall.

Soujiro opened the crate and began going through its contents when both he and Akio heard a crash. They both looked over their shoulder only to find a stack of crates tipped over and a guilty looking Koharu. "I'm sorry."

"Leave it alone, Koharu. We're only taking what we need." Having spent the last few minutes with her was already giving him dreadful idea of what traveling with her was going to be like.

If Koharu could have, she would have clasped her hands together hopefully at Soujiro's words. She took a step forward and risked the question. "We? Am I...going with you?"

Soujiro gave a small nod to her. "Hai. For now."

Koharu didn't know what he meant by the words 'for now,' but all that she really heard was that she got to stay with him. Even with her broken hand, she was grinning from ear to ear and long after Soujiro had turned his back to her to continue gathering supplies.

Soujiro found a large pouch to use as he gathered fresh clothes for them and other supplies they would need on the journey. He decided in the end to take some money even though his goal was to avoid any towns and villages. It felt foolish not to take some while he had the chance. It would simply be for emergencies. The last thing Soujiro decided to take was another hat if for whatever reason they had to through a village or town, he could better conceal himself.

He stood and faced Koharu who had sat down and patiently waited on him. "Ready?"

"Hai." She stood promptly, probably more eager to leave than him. She still cradled her arm with the broken hand and kept her sleeve over the deformed shaped fingers so she didn't have to look at them. Soujiro knew he would have to be the one to set it and was only putting it off now until he knew they gathered the supplies that included mending the hand and until they got far enough from here.

There was good reason for that as Soujiro saw most of the boys blocking their way out the cave. Itsuki was in the front, probably having entered to mend the wounds Soujiro gave him. Koharu stayed close behind him as they faced their final obstacle. He had earned some of their respect, but that didn't mean he could trust them. Their only role model, after all, had been Hisato.

"Is that it?" Itsuki questioned him. "You come for that whelp," he eyed Koharu, "at the cost of attacking my brother and me, killing our boss and taking what's rightfully ours?" He eyed the bag Soujiro now carried with their supplies.

"You can't deny that I didn't try going about this more peacefully," Soujiro said. "I assure you that I only took what I needed. You still have a surplus of supplies."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do now that you killed our boss?"

"Get out of the way!" Koharu yelled. "You know you can't beat Sou-"

"You lead them," Soujiro interrupted as he covered her mouth. "You seem capable."

"I thought we were amateurs."

Soujiro looked over his shoulder at the surplus of goods they had managed to steal and looked back at Itsuki. "Clearly, you're doing something right. Surely, you don't need someone like Hisato to tell you what to do. It sounds like you guys did all the work anyway."

"I lead instead of Hisato?"

"Somebody has to," Soujiro said, as he started to urge himself forward with Koharu through the small crowd of bandits. As he hoped, his words to Itsuki gave the young man a sense of purpose. If anything, Soujiro had earned their respect even more so, but Soujiro was just trying to leave without causing anymore contentions. Thankfully, he wasn't stopped again. As he exited the cave with Koharu, he could overhear Itsuki going on about becoming a great leader. In a way, Soujiro pitied the man in that he thought he was going to be something special leading a band of young thieves.

He then realized that he shouldn't be one to judge them like that. He wasn't far off from where they were. He was a fugitive on the run. These thieves were going to be living like nobles compared to him. The thought of it saddened him. He had said he would not lower himself to dirt like Hisato, but how different was he really from him? Would it still be like this ten years down the road? So far, his journey was only adding to his confusion.

* * *

 **AN: As I said, this isn't a love story but what twelve year old girl wouldn't be crushing on a guy like Soujiro at that point? XD He knows better of course haha**


	6. Chapter 6

"Soujiro?" Koharu called his name out for the third time.

"Hm?" He finally directed his eyes to her. He had just built a fire after using a rock against the blade of his sword once he managed to find some dry wood. Once he had accomplish such a task, he had settled back away from the rising flames with his sword resting against his shoulder. His eyes fell upon Koharu's hand when she finally called his name out the third time. He had been lost in thought trying to find his self worth again, and he suddenly felt guilty he had put off helping her. He had only wanted to start the fire before helping her because they were both still drench from the early day's rain and the temperature has only been dropping since. He wasn't a fan of building a fire at night because the attention it drew, but he felt it was deserved just this once, especially with winter approaching. He would surely change his mind as it got colder. And he was sure the thieves who could still be lingering close should keep their distance from him.

His thoughts had only distracted and taken over him since starting the fire for them. Perhaps he had let them distract him on purpose. To help her required hurting her after she had endured so much from Hisato, and she had already endured enough alone by his own hand that day. Even now, her body would cringe from the shooting pains of her broken hand and each time a tear threatened to roll down her cheek, she would try to subtly brush the tear away. She was trying to be strong for him. She kept her good sleeve over her broken hand to continue avoid having to gaze upon it and treat it as nothing as serious.

"Are you okay?" She questioned once she knew she had his attention. "You look sad."

"Hai," he offered a halfhearted smile. He looked over his shoulder and found a stick a little over a foot long, but one that could not be snapped easily. He took it in hand and got up to approach her side. He held it down to her. "Take this. It will help you to bear the pain," he said as he knelt down beside her. She took the stick in hand but was clearly confused as to what he was talking about. "Bite down on it when I set your hand back."

"Back to what?"

Soujiro thought she was just playing dumb, and she was to a degree. She knew Soujiro was helping her, but she didn't understand how. He made her lift her sleeve and gently took hold of her arm of the broken hand. When he started cradling the hand, she quickly withdrew it at the cost of causing herself more pain. She grunted in pain as she glared at him. "What are you doing? You're going to make it worse!" Her eyes were brimming from the pain she was trying to conceal from him.

"I'm trying to help you."

"It's fine!" She snapped bitterly. "It will heal on its own."

"Koharu," he stared, knowing she knew better. She was in denial. "It won't."

"Why not?" She suddenly cried out, her tears finally starting to stream against her will. She quickly tried to dry them with her sleeve. She was tired of crying in front of him. "It's no different than a cut, or a bruise. It will heal on its own. You just have to give it time!" She said it as fact.

"Now when it's broken," he said sternly. "If I don't fix it now, it won't get better."

"I-will it hurt?"

Soujiro exhaled as he rubbed the back of his neck. She wasn't making it any easier on him. He wasn't the type to sugar coat things either. It would be a blatant lie if he said otherwise, but it would do no good to tell her how painful the process would be. He decided a different approach and lowered his hand out freely towards her that he usually had to keep out of her reach. "Do you trust me or not?"

She could only stare, slightly surprised at his open hand towards her. The last time he had asked her that, there had been no doubt in her mind she could trust him despite her fears. He had given her all the more reason to trust his abilities after rescuing her from Hisato's hand. It didn't change the fact she was still terrified. Nonetheless, she could trust him. "Hai..." She still whimpered softly. After another moment, she finally extended her wrist on Soujiro's open hand and he carefully clasped his other hand over it.

"All right, now set the stick in your mouth for your jaw to clench."

She obeyed.

His holding her hand so willingly had already surprised her, but she couldn't help but blush openly in front of him when he lined her arm against his chest. He had expected it, but knew he would be hated in just a moment. She didn't think it was going to be so terrible until he wrapped his hand around one of her fingers. He hesitated for just a moment before he finally wrenched his hand around one of her fingers and did his best to quickly align the joints back in place.

"Ah! Sou-" she whined and screamed as he quickly pressed on to the next finger. He couldn't do it all at once like most common breaks could be dealt with, but just work through on each finger as quickly as he could. Her screams came through as grunts from her clenching down on the stick. "Stop! Stop!" She tried yelling through her clenched jaw. She desperately started to fight at him when it seemed like he was simply ignoring her. She now understood why he held her wrist against his chest. No matter how she fought, he was able to keep her wrist still and restraint against him as he quickly worked through each broken joint. He was adjusting the last finger when Koharu finally spat out the stick, still trying to pry her arm free. "Stop!" She screamed as he finally popped the last joint in place.

He gladly released her then. "All right! It's done-" he was abruptly cut off when Koharu stood and used her stick to strike across his face and sliced it into the cheek of his face.

"Baka! Why didn't you just stop?" She screamed at him. She was furious for only a moment until she saw the blood on Soujiro's cheek as he was turned away from the force of her strike and clasped his hand over it. He looked back at her, clearly not pleased with her actions, but his eyes, surprisingly, didn't hold the same anger they had earlier when she had simply thrown mud at him. Mud was something that didn't even hurt or sting like a stick slicing into his skin would, but he showed no sign of attacking her like before.

He had already been expecting some retaliation from her, though, not such a violent one. He still didn't seem surprise and decided to let it slide this one time.

Koharu thrust the stick aside and dropped to her knees as she began sobbing and cradling her discolored, bruised hand.

Soujiro reached inside their bag of supplies he still carried over his shoulder and pulled a roll of bandages out. Unfortunately, he wasn't done caring for her and set himself back in front of her after she had turned his back to him. "Just let me wrap it, " he tried talking over her cries.

"Leave me alone!" She tried thrusting her stronger arm against him.

"I have to wrap your hand or all this will have been for nothing!"

"No! Go away!" She clutched a rock in hand before Soujiro clasped her wrist and pulled it away from the ground. He was starting to regret taking her with him.

"Hit me again and I'll-" He stopped speaking when she suddenly dropped the rock from her grasp and collapsed against his chest to continue crying against him. He inched away slightly raising his arms awkwardly around her, his face riddled with confusion. He had been told he was a difficult person to read, but he couldn't even tell if she was actually angry at him anymore. He wanted to say something against it, but had already been struggling to talk over all her crying. The more he talked, it seemed, the more she cried. A few minutes went by as he had steadily lowered his arms back beside him and ended up letting her cry against him. Against his will, his face turned into one of sympathy for her, but she never noticed.

Finally, her cries began to subside. Soujiro swallowed nervously at the risk of speaking, and not knowing if it would set her off again. Before he was about to take that risk, she spoke first. "I guess you're not taking me with you anymore. I tried. I tried to not cry Sou." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I know I cry too much." She raised her head slightly to speak. Her eyes fell upon the letter Yamagata gave him about to fall from within the fold of his gi. It had revealed itself as she had cried into him. Soujiro followed her gaze and awkwardly pulled the fold of his gi back over.

"Yes, you do," he at first said in a cold tone of voice. He finally placed a hand on her shoulder to slowly ease her off of him, to which she obeyed begrudgingly. She thought she lost out on her chance to stay with him until he spoke his next words. "There's not many who don't cry when they're harmed like you were, though." Her eyes lit up at hearing such words come from his mouth. But when she could finally look up, her eyes fell upon his wounded cheek and she was overwhelmed with guilt. He looked away covering it with his palm, slightly worried it might spark another meltdown from her. "As for this, I'll let it slide this one time." He knew her striking him was more of a reaction to the extreme pain he put her through and anger from him not stopping when she had begged him to. Had he stopped, however, he would have never gotten her hand back in his grasp to fix. "But don't ever hit me again," he continued. She opened her mouth to apologize, to which he cut her off. "Don't apologize to me. Your apologies are starting to mean nothing."

She coward slightly in shame. "What am supposed to do then?"

"Stop hitting me! From now on, don't apologize if I tell you to do something, or to stop it. Just do it... Or stop it," he added trying not to sound confusing." He took her wrist back in hand and began wrapping the palm and fingers with the bandages. "Hold still. It won't hurt nearly as bad," he promised.

She nodded and then cringe as he wrapped the bandage tightly at a more tender part of her hand. "Ow! Sou!"

"I said it wouldn't hurt _nearly_ as bad," he said and fought the urge to smile. "Sou?"

"Is that okay?" She asked. Throughout the day, she had accidentally called him so and now it had stuck to her.

He shrugged, still trying to suppress his smile. "You wouldn't be the first. Sure, you can call me Sou," he said as he finished wrapping her hand. He then reached inside the bag one last time and pulled forth the clothes he had picked out for her. "I did try to find you more appropriate clothes, but these will have to do."

She tilted her head confusingly. "Appropriate?" She asked as she happily took her new clothes in hand.

"Something a girl like you should wear. But I guess I shouldn't have expected to find any for you. Even if they happened to have stolen womens clothing, I doubt it would be in your size." It didn't exactly bother him for her to wear clothes meant for boys, but part of the reason the people of Gifu had looked down on her was because of what she wore. She was already seen as a rebel in their eyes and her wearing such clothing drew attention to that fact. In a way, it would also reflect upon him now that he had decided to care for her, especially claiming her as his sister. What did it say about him dressing her in such a way? As of now, it couldn't be helped, but it wouldn't stop others from judging them if they could.

"No, Sou, these are great. I love them! The colors are more vibrant." She would get to wear a maroon color gi with dark brown hakamas.

He smiled before turning his gaze back towards tending the fire to keep it burning. Koharu couldn't be happier with her new, warm clothes and held them like she was given the finest kimono. She looked up fondly at her new caretaker and opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated at first. She didn't want to question the good being done to her, so as to not come across as complaining, but she still couldn't help but wonder.

"Yes?" Soujiro spoke up anyway, seeing how she clearly had more to say.

"What changed your mind, Sou?" She asked carefully, not wanting to risk upsetting him again. " Especially after what...exchanged between us this morning?"

"Well, it wouldn't have done me no good to go through all this just to leave you behind," he avoided directly answering the question. He tugged at a log with a stick as he spoke in an effort to keep the flames burning. "You wouldn't have faired well if I left you with those other boys. Not that you'll fair that much better with me. You won't," he admitted to her. "But I guess when I decided to come after you, I made the choice to take you with me. Otherwise, it would have been pointless rescuing you." _She would not have lasted much longer with them or on her own._ "At least until something better comes along."

"Something better? Better then you?" She asked in disbelief.

He sat the stick beside him he had been using to tend to the fire and turned a serious gaze upon her. "You remember what I said earlier, Koharu? I'm a murderer. I've been trained to kill for most of my life. I'm on the run because I'm wanted for the crimes I've committed. I'm to be executed or employed for their use. That usually bothers most people, especially little girls." At saying it out loud, he felt somewhat disturbed by his own actions of taking her with him. A creep like Hisato. He turned away from her in his own shame. "It's not exactly right for someone like me to raise...to take you under my care."

"You're to be executed?" She questioned in fear for him. Soujiro turned his gaze back to her in disbelief that she was focusing on that after all he admitted to her for the second time.

"Hai, Koharu, if I don't agree to work for them."

"Who?"

"The Meiji Government." He had never wanted to admit any of this to her, but that was before he decided to take her in. It would be in her best interest to know what kind of person she was wanting to stay with.

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll have to find someone who can properly care for you." _And I guess that means I will have to eventually travel through a town._

The thought disappointed Koharu. "I didn't mean that," she said with a tone. "I mean you. Are you still trying to decide what to do? Obviously, no one wants to be executed, but it doesn't sound like you want to work for them either. Is there no other choice?"

"I'm trying to figure that out."

"It doesn't mean you have to be alone," she suddenly said in a stronger tone of voice. "Sou, I want to stay with you." She scooted closer to him.

Soujiro chuckled softly at that. In a way, it had touched him. Never had anyone ever said such words to him. "We'll see, Koharu."

"I like that better than, 'for now,'" she quoted his words from earlier and stood from him. "I meant it what I said earlier. I'm here to repay you for the good you've done towards me. I owe you my life now."

"Go on, Koharu," he smiled as he gestured his head towards over his shoulder. "The temperature is only dropping. You should change while it's still somewhat warm. I'll keep my back turned," he promised.

"Hai!" She said obediently before running passed him and concealing herself behind a tree to change.

When she was out of view, he reached back for the letter and stared at the seal on the front. He had no desire to even open the letter, but to hold on to it meant he was still considering the general's offer. He felt sure about one thing. He would rather be executed than have to be employed by him. There was just something off putting about his offer. Cho and the others had practically become government dogs that could be ordered around. He had witnessed Cho being ordered around like a dog and that was something Soujiro didn't want to subject himself to. It didn't feel that way when working for Shishio. Why did it feel worse to be employed by the government if Shishio was supposedly the bad guy? He had been trained to see them as the enemy, but he still felt clear enough in the head that he would not find his answers working for them. Only misery. He burnt the letter.

He knew no amount of punishment he deserved was supposed to be easy or enjoyable, but it made no sense for him to continue in his previous ways just because he was on the opposite side. If being imprisoned were an option, he would consider doing the time, but his crimes were too great for that. Killing Okubo Toshimichi alone was enough to sentence him off to death. His arms were crossed as he tugged at his sleeves and watched the letter burn. He didn't feel relieved at the sight, but felt a sense of loneliness and being trapped. He wasn't caught, but it almost wasn't any better to have to live in such isolation. Maybe he did deserve death. It was easy to assume Hisato deserved it for what he was about to do to Koharu. Soujiro has done far worse. He felt he really was no different than Hisato.

"This is terrible," he suddenly heard Koharu's voice beside him.

For a moment, he thought she had found something wrong with her clothes after all. He looked from the flames up over his shoulder at her. The clothes were loose on her, but weren't immodest and would prove to be much warmer than what she had on before. He clearly saw the problem when he saw her hair that she had let down, or attempted to take down. It was a matted mess and shards of glass could still be seen as they reflected off the flames of the fire. She attempted to comb her fingers through again and pulled out a clump of her dark hair. "He ruined it. He ruined my hair."

"Yanking it out like that isn't going to help," he clasped her arm when she attempted to try and pull the knots in her hair free again. "You should be thankful that's all Hisato managed to be ruined. It's the one thing that can be replaced and I think it's the only thing that protected you from far worse injuries."

"You don't understand," she said as she clasped her matted hair with her good hand. "My hair; it's the only thing that... " she fumbled at her hair, "it set me apart from those boys."

"The fact that you're a girl sets you apart from them," he said, but it did little to cheer her up.

"I can't expect you to understand," she said as she continued stroking her unkempt hair.

"Put your ribbons back in if you're that worried about looking like a boy."

"I can't!" She raised her voice. "There's too many knots. I can't even braid it anymore."

Soujiro looked away blowing at his own bangs in frustration. He truly didn't understand her ordeal, especially knowing it would grow back. _I guess that doesn't help it now_ , he thought as he looked back at her. "I can cut it for you, but that's all I can do."

"Cut it all off?" She stepped back as she clutched the matted hair protectively.

"Of course not. Maybe about... " he leveled his hand a few inches above her elbow. "About here. It will still be long enough, and like I said, it will grow back."

She pouted disapprovingly.

He shrugged. "It will look much better than it does now."

She glared at him at what she took as an insult, but she could hardly argue with him when it was the truth. Her hair was clearly a disaster.

After sulking for a few minutes, she finally knelt down beside Soujiro and started going through the bag he had left beside him. She pulled forth the knife Soujiro took from Hisato and held it up at him. Soujiro flinched when she carelessly held the pointed end towards him. "Just make it quick." When he took the knife, she promptly turned her back to him with crossed arms and continued sulking. Without another word, he gathered the worse of the matted hair and brought the knife above his hand before making a clean slice through. She let out a whine when she felt her hair fall loose back around her arms, above her elbows like he promised.

"It already looks much better, Koharu," he said to quickly comfort her. He could hardly believe how he was already having to care for her. _How did I get to where I'm mending her wounds and fixing her hair?_ He was almost embarrassed by the thought of who he was becoming. _And now I'm trying to convince her she still looks very much like a girl_. He could only imagine what the former Juppon Gatana members would say of Shishio's right hand man if they saw him now. They were off on secret missions for the Meiji Government and here he was now, fixing some little girl's hair. _I wonder if the 'Great Battousai' concerns himself with such mundane things_ , he thought. The only good it did was distract him from his previous, plaguing thoughts after he had burnt the letter.

Koharu hardly noticed his embarrassed facial expression and concerned herself with disposing of her old clothes. When she picked them up in her arms, something clearly valuable fell from one of her old pockets. He could tell it's value by how it's vibrant color shone brilliantly against the flames of the fire. She gasped trying to recover it before he would see it.

"Koharu, what's that?" He asked in dread. He had clearly said not to take anything they didn't need.

She froze. "Um..." She clutched it to her chest protectively as she turned to face him. "It really is mine. At least something I stole when I used to work for Hisato."

Soujiro now saw it was a beaded, jade necklace, a precious item that had to have come from China. His jaw dropped in disbelief at her, and at what she held.

"Oh please, Sou! It's my favorite! I promise, it's the only thing I took. I saw it when we went in the cave and I couldn't just let it go."

"How on earth were you able to steal-nevermind." He faced his head forward. "I'm clearly not giving you and the others enough credit. That reminds me," he was finally about to reach into his pocket and pull the strange music box out. "Have you been missing this?"

"My music box!" She exclaimed. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it in the leaves right after you took my sword. You knew it was missing?"

"I didn't notice until I left Gifu in search of you," she took it from his hand. Her eyes seemed to sparkle all the more when she turned the lever a few rounds to hear the gentle chimes of the song. "Thank you, Sou. This means everything to me."

"Yet, you decided to come after me instead of going back to search for it?" He couldn't help but question.

"I thought about it but..." she looked off into the distance, though it had grown dark enough that they could barely see their surrounding environment. "You're a person and in the end, this is just an object. It's crazy to choose an object over a person." She said even though she held the music box fondly. She stared and handled it much differently than she did with the jade necklace.

 _That's hardly something you hear a thief say_. "Not if you barely know the person. It wasn't a life and death situation," he brought out.

The look Koharu gave him made him almost want to think otherwise. "Maybe not for you. Look, I know I tend to rush into things without thinking, but I didn't have to think long on what I wanted more, or needed," she then looked horrified at how her words would sound to him. "Not that I want you, but I knew that I need-" her cheeks were turning bright red as she quickly tried to cover them by combing her hair over her face. "See, I barely think before I speak."

For the first time, she heard Soujiro give off a sincere laugh. It was so strange to her that she parted her hair from her face to make sure she was hearing right. It was just a simple, yet gentle laugh, but it still surprised her to see it. That she had caused it.

"I think I understand, Koharu. You felt you have some sort of chance or opportunity staying with me. I figured you just wanted me to give to safe passage through the forest. Though, I still don't think it was bright on your part to come after me."

"Yes it was," she protested immediately. She held the music box down to his face. "This is proof of that. I got you and my music box back. If I would have gone back searching for this, I would have lossed it and you forever." She lowered the music box aside to gaze down at his eyes. "You know, you're not as vile as you like to think you are." She raised her voice in her annoyance.

He smirked with a scoff as he gazed back at her from where he sat. "No Koharu. I'm a cold-blooded assassin. But I guess there's nothing vile about that either." In a way, it had bothered him he had given the truth about himself twice so bluntly and she brushed it aside like it should be no concern to her.

Koharu bit her lower lip before she suddenly took a step closer and clasped a handful of his hair at the side of his head so he couldn't look away. "What are-"

"Shut up." She said as she stared intently at his eyes.

"Koharu!" He grabbed her hand and yanked it from his hair. Despite being clearly agitated, Koharu barely seemed affected by his bitterness towards her.

"Look at me for just a second!"

She sat on her knees beside him and used the tips of her fingers to stroke his bangs aside and stared down into his eyes as she kept his long bangs pushed aside. "What are you looking for?" He shook his head in confusion seeing as she was clearly searching for something.

"Do you have a last name?"

"It's Seta," he spat.

"Seta Soujiro, do you like killing?"

When his agitated face soften at the blunt question and she saw the hint of sadness fill his eyes, she couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. "I don't see it." She didn't need him to answer the question out loud.

"See what?" He turned his head away making her release his bangs back over his eyes.

"A cold blooded killer. It's not you."

"Koharu. I killed Hisato."

"To save me!" She yelled angrily. "That's not cold blooded."

"And what of the other lives of taken?" he raised his voice at her. "Koharu, don't act like you know me. You don't know what I've done."

"I don't care, Sou!" She finally admitted. "You're the one that doesn't understand. I'm saying you were never meant to be some cold-blooded killer. I can see more clearly that it doesn't suit you. It suited Hisato, didnt it?" She spat. "It suits those boys just fine to be thieves. Itsuki was honored to take Hisato's place. He seemed confident that he was suited for the job. Yet, it somehow didn't suit me and my brother to be thieves. Even you think I'm bad at it." She looked down at her music box sadly. "It's so simple, Sou. Being a cold blooded killer doesn't suit you." Soujiro was a little surprised at how much sense she was making and she seemed to be talking beyond her years, until she finished making her point with a girlish stomp of the foot as she placed her hands on her hips. "So stop!"

"Stop?"

"You clearly hate being one, so stop. It's as easy as that. I'm no longer a thief. You're no longer a cold-blooded assassin. Starting now, I'm your bossy, little sister and you're my protective, older brother, " she smiled, keeping her hands planted on her hips. "And we're on a quest for truth and to see the world." She was proud to see his smile start to return, but it faltered. In effect, she was saying he was nothing like Hisato and that had brought him much comfort.

He looked back towards the campfire before them. "I wish it worked like that.

Koharu, you'll never been seen as nothing else but a thief in the eyes of those dwelling in Gifu. It doesn't matter where I go, I'll always be seen as a murderer. That's why I claimed you as my sister in the first place. The police would have found out sooner who I was if I didn't. They probably know even now that it was me. I'm not sure a second chance is possible for me."

Koharu relaxed her arms back by her side as she struggled to find anymore words to try and comfort her friend. Before she could think of something, Soujiro spoke up one more time. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep. I like to leave early."

"I know," she mumbled under her breath, but Soujiro heard it.

He narrowed his gaze at her as he shook his head at her. "I'm not going to leave you again." He could hardly believe she still seemed skeptical of him.

In all truth, Koharu did believe him, but a part of her was still trying to grasp that this was really happening. That Soujiro was even real. She was half afraid that if she closed her eyes, she would wake up to find it had all been a dream. She would still be sleeping under that muddy porch and Hisato would still be alive and looking to kidnap her again. And what if Soujiro did decide to leave again? He could change his mind any time.

Soujiro was able to eliminate most of her fears when he held out his katana towards her. "Here. I'll let you hold on to this. You know I won't leave without it." He was still very nearly offended when she took the katana too eagerly from his grasp.

"You're not getting this back until I'm walking by your side tomorrow, Sou," she said as she abruptly turned her back to him and found her own spot near the fire to sleep.

His puzzled expression soften into a smile. "I guess we're still having some trust issues. I guess that's understandable." After all, they met when she attacked him with a fruit and stole his sword to have him later abandon her and eventually shove her down a steep hill after threatening to kill her. It wasn't the best way to earn anybody's trust. Maybe he shouldn't feel offended.

Koharu laid down, locking the katana within her arms against her chest. If for some reason she woke up in the dark of the night, all she would have to do now was tighten her hold over the katana and be assured that Soujiro was real and was close by. Before she closed her eyes, she rolled on her back pulling out her music box one last time and gently began turning the lever to play the haunting tune through once. Soujiro even found that he was being lulled into sleep nearly half way through the mysterious tune. When she finished playing it through once, she put it back in her pocket and rolled back on her side with the katana. "O-yasumi, Soujiro."

She knew she could trust him then when he met her eyes and smiled as he said: "O-yasumi, Koharu."

He stayed up awhile longer to reflect on his last conversation with Koharu. He was surprised how her words were affecting him. Until recently, he had judged her to not be so bright.

 _It doesn't suit you to be a cold blooded killer. You clearly don't like it, so stop_.

There was a brief time when Soujiro did not mind being weak and had accepted that that's who he was. He had convinced himself he would get by and could rest on the fact the things would get better. He had only become a lethal killer after he met Shishio and went with him to be trained. Soujiro could only imagine the person he would have become had he never met Shishio. The abuse from his adoptive family would have only continued and he could barely fathom how he would have turned out any better had he stayed with them. _That life wouldn't have suit me either. So what does?_

Koharu's words played through his mind once more. _I'm no longer a thief. You're no longer a cold-blooded assassin. Starting now, I'm your bossy, little sister and you're my protective, older brother, and we're on a quest for truth and to see the world._

He smiled as he recalled her words to mind. _I guess that's a start._ He settled on his side against the ground and watched the flames die down before he finally closed his eyes to get some will deserved rest.

* * *

Koharu was woken up when she received a violent chill down her back from the morning cold air. When she tried hugging her arms in an effort to warm herself, she accidentally smacked her face with the hilt of the katana. "Ow!" She grunted as she rubbed her nose.

Her eyes then snapped wide open and she shot up on her side. The fire had long died out and her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach when Soujiro was no where to be seen. Even their bag with supplies for the journey was gone. The sun had long risen past the time she thought they might be on the road. _He wouldn't! Not without his sword!_

"Soujiro!" She yelled as she stood with the sword still tuck within her arms. She darted forward in a random direction in an earnest effort to spot him in the distance somewhere. "Sou!"

"Koharu?" She heard his voice yell from behind.

She whirled around to see him stumble around from a tree now wearing his new clothes. He had barely left the campsite, unlike her and just traveled far enough for privacy to get into his warmer clothes. He was still in the middle of adjusting the new clothes when he heard her call his name out in fear. He gi still hung loose off his shoulders and his shirt wasn't fully buttoned at the top. In his effort to quickly answer her call, he tripped over the root of the tree he had been changing behind of and fell clumsily over his knees. It didn't help he had not yet put his shoes back on.

Deep inside, Koharu was thrilled to know he had barely left her side. In fact, he even seemed concerned that she might be in trouble. Outwardly, though, she pretended to be furious. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" She darted forward for him.

"Did what?" He was starting to stand before Koharu caught up and wrapped her good arm around his neck and threw him back on his side back against the ground.

"You made me think you were gone!" She said keeping him in a headlock against the ground

"Koharu! Get off me!" He yelled over his shoulder at her. She was practically sitting over his back while holding him in a headlock. "You still have my sword, don't you?"

"You didn't learn the first time, did you?" She continued.

He turned over on his side making her slide off his back and unwrapped her arm from his neck. "Come on, Koharu. It isn't appropriate."

"Appropriate?" She spat. "What is it with you and that word? We were wrestling! That's normal with siblings."

"We're not actually related," he felt he had to remind her. He stood and turned away to continue buttoning his shirt.

"What kind of assassin worries about manners?"

He looked over his shoulder at her with a frown. She finally lowered her head in her usual shame each time he looked at her like that and folded her hands behind her. "I'm sorry." She then lightly gasped putting her hand over her mouth. "Sorry! I know I'm not supposed to apologize!"

Shishio may have been heinousness in the eyes of most, but he had still carried himself like a nobleman. He didn't teach Soujiro just the ways of the sword and with him being the closest thing to a father he had known, Soujiro naturally adopted his mannerisms in how he carried himself. When he turned to face her, he found that she was already smiling back to her usual self. "What?"

"You're still a aoi-tori," she chuckled to herself. "I like it." He was obviously not wearing what he wore before, but had happen to pick up another blue gi, though much darker than what he had before and dark gray hakamas.

"I'm not flattered you keep referring to me as a bird."

"Why not? You're small," she counted on her fingers as she went through the list of reasons why. "You're quick, not easy to catch and you fly across rooftops like it's a normal thing."

"Small?" He said with a frown. He was at a normal height for his age at least.

She giggled. "I mean you're frame, Sou. Let's face it. You're kind of a shrimp. But it doesn't mean you're weak. You're clearly not."

"Thank you, Koharu," he spat as he walked passed her.

She continued to giggle as she picked up his sword she had dropped right before she tackled him to the ground. She followed after him. "I think it's a good thing. You probably couldn't be so quick if you weren't. Even smaller birds are quicker than bigger ones, right?"

"So not only am I some blue bird, but a small one?" He questioned as he recovered their bag of supplies from behind the tree.

"Didn't we just establish that?"

He rolled his eyes as he placed his new hat on his head. "I guess I can't argue with it." He couldn't help but think back to the fight he had witnessed between Senkaku and Kenshin. Senkaku's downfall had been because of his great body mass Kenshin used against him. Kenshin had admitted that it was because of his smaller in size compared to Senkaku's that he could not keep up and he had injured himself trying to match Kenshin's speed. Of course, Kenshin was fast anyway. Soujiro was probably the only other one who was faster, but that obviously didn't mean he was better, sadly.

He turned to face Koharu before starting their journey. "Can I have my sword back?"

"Nope." She said as she walked passed him while holding the weapon possessively.

"Why not?" He said impatiently.

She turned around to face him while holding the sword behind her now. "You have to catch me if you want it. I'm going to teach you to have some fun, Seta Soujiro. If you're going to be my acting brother, you have to play the part and drop the high and mighty pretense. Sadly, this is my job as your younger sister. Siblings tend to take things from each other."

"So do thieves. You know I can catch you easily."

"Then do it!" She smirked as she took off running.

"Koharu!" He called out.

She turned to face him with an evil grin as she held the sword possessively. "Yes!" She yelled back.

"If we're going to play this game, can we at least go in the right direction?" He pointed away from the rising sun to the north.

"Hai!" She turned and started running. She turned one more time to see if he was chasing her yet. He was still staring indignantly. It was not a stare that made her feel ashamed, however, but one she liked to prod at. She waved tauntingly. "Waiting on you aoi-tori!"

"All right," he exhaled on his breath as he tapped his foot against the ground. He raised his head and smirked. "This won't take long," and at the last tap of his foot, he seemed to disappear on the spot after her. More or less, the retired thief and assassin were finally starting their journey together in search for truth. At least Soujiro was stuck with her while he continued seeking his own truth. She was just along for the ride.

* * *

 **AN: Slow moving chapter but an important one, I think. There was a lot I tried reconsidering about this chapter, like Soujiro having to cut her hair but I ended up as seeing that as important especially when he wonders if Kenshin worries about such mundane things. We all know (right?) how Kenshin likes doing his laundry and other chores. Maybe if Soujiro ever sees that side of Kenshin he won't feel so embarrassed! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't think you understand the gravity of my situation," Soujiro had his arms crossed as he glared at Koharu from across the table they were seated at. They had managed to travel far within the past two weeks away from civilization before they lost the sun to an overcast of clouds. Soujiro had tried pressing forward and only managed to stumble back upon a main road, which Koharu was thrilled to see again. For a awhile, she had not mind being lost with him, but after awhile, it felt like they were traveling far to nowhere. She was desperate for a change of scenery. In her favor, Soujiro decided to tread the main road cautiously, especially when the gray clouds started to rain upon them.

"Relax Sou," Koharu smiled happily. "If it was that serious, you wouldn't have caved so easily to come back here."

"You wouldn't stop begging me," he arched a brow.

From the main road they traveled until the sun would clearly reveal itself and guide the way for them again. It never did. From the main road, they had stumbled onto a rural village, which Soujiro planned to bypass altogether. He probably would had managed to had he and Koharu not been able to smell the food from afar being prepared in the village's only restaurant. Though his stomach and Koharu protested against it, he had tried pressing onward. He was in a rush, after all, and had already lossed so much time.

They had nearly put the village behind them when the rain started coming down in torrents. Guilt was already eating at Soujiro in how he was pushing Koharu, who was getting drenched by the rain while Soujiro got to stay somewhat dry with his hat. Even Koharu's clothes were already showing signs of wear and tear and being out in the elements like that was not helping either of them. Soujiro himself was close to being starved. He could only imagine what he had already put Koharu through. Once the rain began pouring and Koharu insisted on turning around, he finally was moved to oblige for both their sakes.

Before entering, he felt it best to give up his hat to her for her to tuck her braids and ribbons in. They would end up drawing more attention, otherwise, with her boyish clothing than if he continued wearing it. He kept his sword, of course, but kept the blade lined vertical against him and used his own sleeve to cover over the blade.

"What's the good of having money if you don't spend it?" Koharu questioned.

"It's supposed to be for emergencies."

"This is an emergency!" She raised her voice. "We'll die if we don't eat," she said as matter of fact. "And how can I know the gravity of your situation when you won't tell me everything. All I really know-"

"Koharu."

"-is that your crimes are bad enough apparently to send you off to be execu-" When she didn't take the earlier hint, Soujiro reached across the table, slapping his palm over her mouth. His head was lowered in disbelief at her carelessness. _This was a bad idea to come here._

It was in that moment the waitress came to their table ready to serve the hot tea Soujiro had ordered for them. She paused with a puzzling expression at finding Soujiro sitting over the table with his hand over Koharu's mouth. He sat back with a nervous chuckle trying to play it off as nothing. The waitress could only relax when Koharu let out a girlish chuckle. "Sorry Sou." She then softly laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Oops. There I go apologizing again."

Even with all her giggling, he was cringing. She was supposed to be disguised as a boy. "Uh, domo arigato." He said as the waitress placed the tea pot and two cups down to their table.

"This is going to be the first time I haven't been kicked out of a restaurant," Koharu said out loud.

The waitress stood nervously from the table and looked to Soujiro for some sort of explanation. Instead, she found him with his head down in his palm, his eyes wide with embarrassment. She still managed a smile for them. "Your meal should be out shortly." She said before she hurried off.

Soujiro brought his fingers through his hair as he exhaled from the stress he was being out through. "You might yet have to prove if that will be the outcome," he muttered as he began pouring their tea for them. Once he did so, he was too happy to clutch the cup of tea to his chest and breathe in the hot steam and feel the warmth against his face. He had closed his eyes as he had done so and sighed in contentment from the comfort the hot drink was already bringing him. He opened his eyes when he heard Koharu release a forced sigh out loud and realized that she had been copying his every action in how she handled her cup. He lowered the cup back to the table, but still held it close for warmth. "Koharu, I'm been meaning to ask..." He paused with a frown when Koharu copied his last action. One would think she had never handled such a common thing like a cup of tea. He continued to ignore it. "If you don't mind me asking, what did happen to your brother? Does it have anything to do with your fear of heights?"

"Oh," she looked away shyly. "Well...you could say that. But don't we all naturally have fears like that?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he assured her. He could understand considering he never planned to ever reveal his past out loud. But if she were to stay with him, it would help to know such things. He felt sure that was why she attached herself to him so quickly, to fill some void her brother had left behind. "It's just when Hisato mentioned it, I was able to understand you a bit better, but I still can't help but question it a bit more."

"I thought the less you knew, the better," she quoted his earlier words from when they first met. She then bit her lower lip in regret at saying those words to him. She wanted to apologize, but remembered that Soujiro didn't want to hear it anymore.

He simply shrugged in response as he took his first sip of his hot tea. "I just thought I would ask. I'm sorry."

Koharu raised her head at hearing him apologize instead. While he clearly proved to be sorry in how he treated her before, he had never actually said the words. Her apologies were worthless to him, but it meant a lot to hear it come out of his mouth. She looked back down to stare at her reflection revealed partially in the cup of tea she held. She gave it a small shake to distort the image before she managed to speak again. "He was nothing like you."

For a moment, Soujiro didn't know how to register that comment .

"He was good at first. Back before we worked for Hisato."

"He wasn't good to you?" Soujiro asked. If that was the case, then he wasn't sure what void he was filling exactly for Koharu. He figured he had somehow reminded her of him, but that didn't appear to be the case.

"He..." her voice gave off a slight crack as she tightly grasped her cup of tea. "...blamed me for Mother's death. They both did."

"Who?"

"He and my father," she then forced out a chuckle, but her eyes revealed confusion. "The strange thing is my brother would defend me whenever my father would lash out against me. He would lash out and attack both of us, especially after he would drink. My brother and I came to hate him. But one night, I changed my mind about my father," she said as she pulled her music box back out and set it on the table. "I found him one night playing this music box. He was crying. When I asked my brother, he said the music box belonged to Mother. It was something she had treasured since she was a little girl." She cupped her music box fondly as she spoke. "Father loved her. He was grieving for her still."

Soujiro was about to take another sip of his drink before he changed his mind to speak. "That's no excuse for him to blame and attack you two."

"What would you know?" She snapped bitterly. She exhaled to calm herself. "Forgive me. You just asked about my brother and I'm giving you my life story."

Soujiro only smiled. "I figured it would lead to that, Koharu. What happened to your father?"

"Ah, well," she picked up the music box fondly again. "One night, while he was gone, I snuck into his room for this. I just wanted to see if up close and hear it through just once. In the middle of playing it, he barged in unexpectedly and in his usual drunken rage. He-"

"Attacked you?"

"He would have killed me had my brother not intervened," Koharu confirmed. "All my brother did was shove father away me. My father couldn't catch his balance…and hit his head. He wouldn't move anymore after that. My brother ended up killing him trying to protect me. We had to run after that. The police wouldn't understand. My brother would have been arrested and who knows where I could have been sent off."

"I'll take it that's when you two ran into Hisato."

"Hai," she uttered distastefully. "Hisato seemed like such a nice man at first. He drew us in by promising food and clothing in exchange for working for him. He promised we'd be well taken care of. And we were, as long as we each did our part. I was allowed to stay as long as I did my part too and my brother took responsibility for me. I often ended up embarrassing him though. It didn't help that my brother looked up to Hisato from the very start. All he wanted was Hisato's approval. So I ended up becoming a burden to my brother, holding him back." She was now turning her music box over and over in her grasp as she spoke. "When the boys would make fun of him because of me, he would lash out at me more violently, calling me names like busu and whelp, well,I guess they all did. One day, he hit me in front of all them. They liked it. They liked it when I cried and so they encouraged it. Once my brother figured that out...that he could win their approval in some way…." she stopped to wipe a tear away. Soujiro was surprised she was able to keep her composure this long. Perhaps she had already cried enough over it.

"Your brother would hurt you to seek out their favor," he was able to finish for her once more.

She nodded and managed to continue. "One night I messed up really bad. This is the dept Hisato was referring to. He blamed my brother, but it really was my fault. We were lying in wait to ambush a carriage," she switched from her music box back to hold her cup of tea. She had yet to drink from it. "Even then I had a fear of heights, and my brother knew that, but he made me climb up a tree with him where the branches stretched out over the road. If I had refused, it would have given him a reason to lash out against me."

 _That's no doubt the reason why he did it,_ he thought as he listened and took another sip of his tea.

"My brother and I had a simple task, according to Hisato. Kill the driver. Release the horses. But if we couldn't be great thieves, how could we be killers? It wasn't going to stop my brother from trying though. He was prepared to do anything in favor of Hisato."

"He couldn't bring himself to do it?" Soujiro guessed.

"He never got the chance. By the time the others had forced the carriage to a stop and my brother jumped from the branch on top of the carriage to take the driver down, I was still trying to muster the courage to jump. I knew I had to. Once I finally did, I landed but twisted my ankle with a painful screamed. I guess it was enough to startle the horses and it alerted the driver of my brother, who right behind him. The horses were sent in a frenzy and the driver used that to his advantage. The horses scared the others that had been blocking the way before the horses sped off. My brother and I were thrown from the carriage when he turned a sharp corner. That's how I cost everyone their share of spoils that night. Hisato was harsh enough when we didn't bring in enough. My brother and I were forced to take the fault. As you can imagine, my brother tried pinning the whole thing on me...I guess in a way I did deserve all the blame. Nothing went wrong until I screamed. Hisato said, as he looked at me that he needed to do something about it and make sure I was to never mess up again."

Soujiro had looked away as she spoke, turning the cup in his hand, his eyes clearly reminiscing on his own memories. It all sounded too familiar. He was probably one of few that could understand her feelings and what she went through. Not only was she mistreated by her family for simply existing, but she was constantly torn apart by her brother and the others so that they were be built up by what they did to her. "The weak become food for the strong," he echoed Shishio's words.

He had become such like 'food' to his family while he had slaved for them. His tears brought them the same pleasure like Koharu's tears brought the others. He was nearly consumed by their hunger to finish him off and pin his death on Shishio. And how good that would have made them look if they succeeded. They would have been looked up to as heroes after murdering him and turning in Shishio. Of course, they wouldn't have succeeded in reprimanding Shishio if they got that far.

Since his fight with Himura Kenshin, he had started to question Shishio's beliefs in the notion that the weak die and strong lives. However, Koharu's past and his even now seemed to be making those words ring loud and true, once more. Their weakness had aided in making the strong, stronger.

"What's that mean?" Koharu questioned.

Soujiro turned his gaze back to hers. "Oh, it's just something someone told me once. If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you become food for the strong. In other words, you die."

Koharu tilted her head with a raised brow. "That's a terrible way to go about life, Sou. Who told you that?"

Soujiro frowned. "Can you really deny it? Everything your brother has done to you was done to benefit himself and make him look better. By tearing you down, he was made stronger."

She scoffed, but then thought on the words for a moment longer. "I guess I can see what you mean -no- I refuse to believe that. Soujiro, I'm not dead, aren't I? I'm certainly not strong, but I'm not dead."

"Because of me."

She slammed her good hand on the table. "Exactly. You're already refuting those words. I'm alive because my first brother protected me from my father. I'm alive because you protected me from Hisato. My brother was strong. You're strong, but you don't oppress the weak. You're making it sound like the strong _have_ to oppress the weak to live. I'm alive because the stronger ones protected me."

Soujiro had been fighting a smile when she referred to her brother as her 'first' brother and he hid the smile as he drank his tea. She didn't even realize she had worded it in such a way. By the time he had lowered his cup from his lips, however, her words had struck another nerve in him.

Koharu's whole posture and demeanor changed when she saw the waitress bringing their meals to them. "Finally, our food is coming," she folded her arms eagerly on the table. The waitress still managed a smile as she passed their meals down to them. Soujiro had ordered them both the same miso soup with udon noodles and hearty vegetables. "Enjoy," she said before she had to take her leave to answer another's costumer's call for a drink.

Soujiro had been reflecting on her words, especially on how he accidentally ended up denying Shishio's words after defending the words he had believed in for so long in front of her. He didn't get long to meditate on them before he noticed Koharu hungrily shoving as much of the bowl into her mouth as she could. Instantly, she spilled some of the hot soup on her lap and began choking on the hot broth. She would have dropped the bowl had Soujiro not managed to reach over the table and grab the bowl just before she let go. She began coughing to the point of tears, her face turning a sweltering red. Soujiro had a feeling this wasn't just her having been clumsy or not thinking it through.

He rushed by her side placing a hand on her back and began patting it. He wasn't sure if she was still choking or trying to recover from it. She had poured hot broth down her throat and could still be suffering from the effects of that.

"Is he all right?" The waitress rushed to their side as soon as she heard the commotion.

"Water, please, " he said in an urgent tone of voice.

"Right away," the waitress said and hurried off.

When Koharu still hadn't taken a full breath of air, Soujiro felt he had to do something. He started to pull her against him before she suddenly pushed him aside and stumbled for the front door and shoved it aside.

"Koharu?" He followed her outside into the rain. She had barely turned the corner before she finally vomited what had been lodged in her throat, which was a piece of vegetable. Soujiro felt a twinge of remorse hearing the poor girl finally take in a lungful of air. She softly moaned as she stumbled back and accidentally struck Soujiro. The force would had knocked her over had he not latched his arms under hers. Instead, it was her hat that flew to the ground. He pulled her out of the rain and against the wall of the restaurant where it would be dryer. "My hat," she said in a raspy voice.

Soujiro turned on his heel and quickly fetched the hat for her and placed it on her head. "Are you all right?"

"I can't even eat right," she said as she tucked her braids back in her hat. "I'm sorry." She then smacked her head when she apologized again.

Soujiro was hardly paying attention to that. His guilt was mounting at realizing how starved the girl had been.

The waitress finally hurried through the shoji door Soujiro forgot to close in his rush after Koharu. She gave the cup of water to Soujiro.

"Arigato," he said to her as he passed the water to Koharu. She gratefully took the drink from him and carefully began to consume it. He looked back at the waitress as he raised a reassuring hand. "We'll just be a minute."

"Is there anything else I can do?" She asked sincerely.

When Soujiro convinced her otherwise, she bowed and returned inside, sliding the door shut behind her. Soujiro turned to rest against the wall beside her until Koharu would fully gain her composure. It was then Soujiro convinced himself he wasn't cut for this task of caring for her. He had done nothing but driven her across the country surviving little on food and making her openly face the elements. He had thought it was risky and pointless coming to this village at first, but he saw now it had been emergency. He was picturing Koharu having dropped dead had he decided not to turn around. "I told you I'm not much of a caretaker, or guardian…. Whatever it is I'm supposed to be, I'm not cut out for it."

"What does that have to do with this?" She asked, but continued to softly cough.

"I had no idea you were starving like that."

"I only choked, Sou," she tried to convince him otherwise.

"Koharu, you acted like an animal as soon as you got your food," he said bluntly. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

The way he worded it slightly embarrassed her. "I didn't know-" she started into another series of coughs trying to raise her voice.

Even as he questioned her, Soujiro knew better. He couldn't be sure if he was ever starved to the point she was at, but he knew enough. After all, his family had to feed him some to expect so much labor out of him. He knew once your body was accustomed to surviving on so little, it couldn't just freely take on a full meal easily, and they were only having soup. Even then, it didn't stop a human being from acting savagely once they finally got their hands on a decent meal.

Without giving it much thought, Soujiro lowered his hand against her back to urge her of off the wall. "Come on. You still need to eat." He feared she could still drop dead soon if she didn't.

Koharu felt an inner warmth within from his simple, yet, concerned touch and couldn't help but look up to him as he guided her back inside. She didn't doubt his inability to look after her at all. She smiled fondly when she remembered the words he used to try and describe what it was exactly he was supposed to be to her. _Guardian. I like that. It sounds better than caretaker._ As hard as it was to admit he was the one doing all the caring, guardian seemed a more fitting title for him.

Soujiro was slightly embarrassed when the others in the restaurant turned their attention back on them as they entered the building having watched the episode with Koharu unfold. If anyone should have been embarrassed, it should have been Koharu, but she was far from it. She was proud to be seen with Soujiro's arm against her back as he walked beside her. In that moment, no one could touch her. No one could say anything against her and get away with it. She was allowed to be weak. She could be strong if he was there. _Yes, guardian. That suits him much better_ , she smiled in thought.

"All right, Koharu. Just eat slowly. It should be cool enough now," he said and then returned back to his meal.

She tried not to look too disappointed when he left her side so that he could also eat. She cupped her bowl again and started to bring it to her lips until she saw Soujiro approach his soup differently with chopsticks. She had never quite grasped how to use them, yet he grasped and used them so naturally like two extra fingers he's always had. Not only could he handle a sword with such grace, but he made drinking tea and using chopsticks look like an art. She stared with a bit of envy.

"Koharu. Eat." Soujiro said more like an order when she had done nothing but stared.

She looked at her bowl feeling a bit of shame now in how she had to eat it before him, but obeyed. She waited for him to say something about it, but he never did and carried on with his meal. _I'll never understand what he finds appropriate and what he doesn't_ , she thought as she continued drinking from the bowl.

* * *

After giving it much thought and consideration, Soujiro felt it would be in their best interest to stay over the night as the rain continued to pour. In a way, he felt like he owed it to Koharu and wanted her to recover her strength the best way possible before pressing onward in their journey. They would still have a decent amount of funds left over and he saw no harm in just this one time.

"Oh, it's lovely in here," she said as she explored the space he rented out for the night. "But there's only one futon."

"It's for you of course," he said as he slid the door shut behind him. His hand remained ready, however, to reopen it in just a moment.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled as he raised another reassuring hand. Often when he did that, Koharu wasn't reassured. "I'll have some tea brought up for you. It will do you some good before we get back on the road tomorrow." He slid the door back open.

Koharu at once lunged at him and took hold of his arm at the risk of him shoving her away. "Oh, no you don't, Sou. I'm not staying in this room all by myself." She was surprised he didn't push her off immediately.

"It's really not approp-"

"Don't say it," she spat. "And I don't care. Who's going to know?"

"I will," he attempted to pull his arm free to leave, but her hold only tightened. "Look..." he had no choice but to admit to her, "...me doing this is a way of showing you respect. It lets us both keep our dignity. You need to understand that." He said in a firmer tone of voice.

"I don't care about that."

His eyes narrowed. "Do you even know what it means?"

"That's beside the point. You really are strange for a retired assassin, you know." She tried to turn it back on him.

"Oh, Koharu," He turned away scratching at the back of his head.

"I still have to tell you what happened to my brother. Didn't you want to know?" She then added to her plot to make him stay. "You can have your tea here."

"The tea is supposed to be for you."

"Whatever, just stay," she gave a jerk to his arm to force him back in the room. "If it doesn't bother me, it shouldn't bother you. I'm used to sharing my space with a bunch of boy-"

He had to cover her mouth as two workers were passing through the hall. "All right, fine. I'll stay for a bit. Please, be more careful what you say around here."

She let out a nervous chuckle and caught herself right before she was going to apologize. "Okay," it felt more awkward saying that instead. "Why don't I go bring you that tea?" She started to walk pass him before he lowered his arm to block her.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll bring it. Just wait here."

"Isn't it more ' _appropriate_ ' for the girl to be entrusted with such a task?" She sort of mocked, but had really wanted to do it for him.

He looked over his shoulder as he was turning away to leave. "Not if she's dress like a boy." _And if she's a klutz,_ he said the real reason in his head.

He heard a pathetic, "oh," leave her mouth as he walked away. She was right in that the girl was typically tasked with a chore like that and it was one he wished he could trust her with, but he didn't. _I'll make it up to her a different way,_ he thought.

And he did. Once he returned with a tray of fresh hot tea, he let her serve them and ended up critiquing her. They sat on the floor facing each other with the tray of tea in between them, each of them sitting on a cushion. "Hold your hand over the lid when you pour it," he said when she tried maneuvering the teapot one handedly because of her bandaged hand. "It's good to remember to pour it when no one is holding the cup. Many end up doing it anyway, but you run the risk of hot tea splashing on their hand, which can cause other accidents to follow. And you'll be the one blamed for it." He didn't even realize he was teaching her and allowing her to experience something useful that would prove to be vital in her future, especially if she ever married.

"And then sigh in content," she said as she hugged the cup of warm tea to her chest. She closed her eyes as she forced out another sigh. She opened one eye when she managed to make Soujiro laugh for the second time. She wished she understood what made him laugh. She wanted to hear it more often. Even when her brother had been more protective and good to her, she couldn't remember ever causing such a sincere laugh out of him.

"That should come naturally, Koharu," He gave his last tip before placing his drink on the tray between them, his face becoming a bit more serious. "So what happened to your brother?

"Oh," her shoulders dropped in angst. It's not that she didn't want to tell him anymore, but she had simply been enjoying just having tea with him. But if it meant him staying longer, she would tell him what he wanted to hear. "Where was I?"

"Hisato had left it up to your brother to discipline you. Did he?" Even he knew discipline was too much of a nice word to use.

"Oh yes," she said in a deeper tone of voice. "We were followed by some of the other boys when he decided to drag me by my arm through the entangled woods. No matter how I begged for his forgiveness, he wouldn't hear it. I guess he was sick of hearing them too."

"Koharu, you should know I don't like you apologizing because you either apologize for things that aren't worth apologizing over or you think it's an easy way out for the wrong you do. Apologies have their place, but you prove their worth through your actions or changes you make so you don't repeat the mistakes. Regardless of that, I don't think that's why your brother wouldn't hear it. If he really looked up to Hisato, he would have been determined to follow through on what he was told to do.

"Well, he did," she clenched her cup of tea angrily over the memory. "He grabbed at my shirt and held me over a cliff. He punished me by making me live my fear to the extreme. He just held my there over a pool of darkness and watched me scream. The others only laughed at me and cheered my brother on for what he was doing to me, saying I deserved it."

Soujiro found himself cringing at that because he had done something similar to her when he held his blade at her throat before shoving her down a hill _. No wonder she feared the drop more than my sword. She was probably reliving that memory._ "What did you do?"

"What do you mean? As you said, Sou, I'm weak. There was nothing I could do. Eventually, a part of my shirt ripped and I fell. I barely managed to catch myself on the edge before I had to beg my brother to pull me up. Once he finally did, he reached into my pocket and took Mother's music box from me. He said that I didn't deserve it for killing her. By the time he brought me back to Hisato, it was seen clearly that his punishment on me worked. That was probably the only time Hisato made it clear he was pleased with my brother for what he did. He was becoming just like them."

"He certainly was," Soujiro said. "Maybe it suited him more than you like to admit." He didn't need to ask how it was clear it Hisato that what her brother did to her worked. He could imagine clearly without having her go through the details. He could get an idea of how she felt when he recollected her reaction as he held her over that steep hill and let her go. The absolute look of betrayal when he stepped out of her reach when she tried reaching out to him right as she fell. He secretly shuddered at what he emotionally put her through then. He had thought she was simply overreacting then.

She finally started sipping on her drink before she acknowledged him. "Hai. I thought maybe too. But as I said, I had cost everyone their share of spoils that night. Hisato still expected us to make up for it, and my brother was more determined than ever to do so now that he thought he had a foothold in having Hisato's favor. He convinced some of the boys just the following night to enter Gifu and raid one of the restaurants."

"Did Hisato know about this?"

"No. Hisato never allowed us to enter Gifu because of the police. My brother was determined to try even if it meant going behind Hisato's back. He thought if he could do what Hisato thought was impossible, he would be some sort of hero."

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well," Soujiro said. _Considering he's dead_.

"No." She soberly uttered. "After convincing Itsuki and his brother and a few others, we broke in to one of the major restaurants. I was brought along so Hisato couldn't question me about what they were planning. Getting in the restaurant was easy for us, it was getting away. To no surprise, we attracted the attention of the owners who resided upstairs. I think it was what my brother wanted because he knew the owner had to have been hiding more money somewhere." She then shrugged as she continued to speak. "I guess the owner's wife or maybe one of their children managed to sneak away during that time to get the police. It wasn't long before we were nearly surrounded. When they showed up, we took what we had and ran. We were scattered. I never saw Itsuki or Kaito again until you came along. I managed to find my brother being chased down the street I was near but even then, I felt some relief being away from him. I was still torn between staying with him though. What did I have without him?" She then slowly exhaled as she brought her cup near her lips, but didn't drink it. "Before I could make a decision, he was shot down in front of me. The majority of the police were after him since he was seen as some sort of leader. I knew then there was no going back to working for Hisato.

In that moment, I ran out in the middle of the street, taking the risk to be shot down to recover Mother's music box. I didn't even look at my brother's face again. I just took the music box, and ran." She bowed her head in shame at admitting it out loud. "I know that's wrong and I did grieve for him in my own way, but my brother was dead to me long before he took his last breath." She then turned away slightly, afraid how Soujiro would take such cold words coming out of her mouth. When the silence continued, she finally risked glancing up at him to find his eyes clearly reminiscing like they were before. "Is it wrong what I did?"

He shifted his eyes back at her and answered without hesitation. "Koharu, you did nothing wrong." _At least you didn't slay your whole family_ , he thought as he sipped on the last of his tea. He never loved his adoptive family, he never even liked them, but they had still been the only family he knew. He had similarly grieved for them in his own way. Before meeting Shishio, he never even thought about killing them. Not up until that very moment the father's son reached out to him to cause him harm. It was part of the reason he had cried that night in the rain where Shishio found him. He had never wanted to kill anyone, but accepted that if he wanted to live, he would have to kill. At least, that's what Shishio led him to believe.

Soujiro got on one knee as he placed his cup on the tray and did the same with Koharu's cup. He picked up the tray as he spoke. "You should get some rest."

"That's it?" Koharu questioned, slightly irritated. "I tell you all that and you're just going to leave?"

Soujiro knelt back down on one knee while still holding the tray. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to appear cold. I just felt if you were ready, I needed to know. If you're wanting to stay with me it helps to know why... you're you," He managed a smile for her. "I need to know why you might need someone like me, or if I'm even the right person to be...for you to stay with," he adjusted his words. He still didn't feel comfortable saying he was raising her. He couldn't be sure if he was exactly. He felt she had nearly died of starvation because of him.

"Of course you are." It seemed so obvious to Koharu. She stood and snatched the tray of tea from him and approached the door and left the tray right outside for it to be collected later. She slid the door shut and continued blocking the door. "Now I know these people aren't just going to be letting you sleep just anywhere within the building, which only leaves you to sleep outside. I'm not allowing that, Sou."

Soujiro stood firmly to both his feet as he faced her directly. "This arrangement is hardly going to work out, Koharu, if you keep trying to undermine what I say."

She hated more than anything when he threatened in anyway of leaving her. She was already afraid of it and she didn't want to be the one to cause it. "Maybe your way isn't always best," she continued to fight it. "I won't be able to sleep comfortably knowing you're outside in the cold, wet rain. What's the point then?"

"The point is to not draw attention. I promise I'll find a dry spot to sleep in, okay?"

"What if you don't? Sou, just stay," she made it sound final. "I promise you I won't sleep well if you leave. You would have wasted time and money."

Soujiro tried to remain firm for a few more seconds before his shoulders finally dropped in defeat." In that case, fine. I'll stay." _If I keep giving into her requests though, she'll think she'll have some sort of hold on me,_ he worried. After all, he was the one to give in and take her with him, to travel back on the main road and to travel back to the village. He was more soft than he wanted to admit. His worry over the matter was slightly put to ease when he had his back turned as he was setting the cushion he had sat on earlier in the corner of the room and loosening the sword from his side when Koharu dropped her blanket over his shoulders.

She stepped back with a smile. "It's going to be colder sleeping against the wall."

He only clasped the blanket to keep it from falling off his shoulders. "Koharu, that isn't necessary," he started to give it back.

"Nope," she laughed having expected it and fell against his back to trap him in another headlock. It was a more gentler one mainly to keep the blanket on his shoulders.

"Koharu, you know how I feel about that," he looked over his shoulder towards her.

"Get used to it, Sou." She smiled. "I want you to know my goal is to never undermine you. I want you here because I care about you. You don't let someone you care about sleep in the rain." Her hold on him turned into a subtle embrace. "And for what it's worth, I think you're a wonderful guardian. I wish you would stop questioning it."

Soujiro couldn't see it. He had done things to her already that rivaled the wrong her brother did to her. Of course, he was focusing only on the wrong he did, not the extraordinary things he had done for her.

"Sou, can you teach me to use chopsticks?" She asked in a new excited tone of voice.

She felt his shoulders quake from a burst of laughter she earned from him yet again. She still wasn't sure what she did to spark it out of him, but she sure enjoyed it when she did cause it and it made her smile just to see it and now feel it.

It had been such a random request to him. He thought she had been referring to him having saved her life, which had clearly earned him the title as her guardian, but obviously the little things meant just as much. "Sure, I'll teach you." He said and directed her arms from around his neck as he faced her. "Tomorrow night. How's that?"

Koharu's smile beam. "Hai." She reached for the blanket about to fall off his shoulders and pulled it more snug over them until he clasped it once more in the front.

"Arigato, Koharu, go to bed. I still want to leave early."

Once Koharu did fall asleep, Soujiro returned the blanket back to her to ease his own troubling conscience. He would hear it later, but she would get over it. In the end, his word would have to be final.

 _I'm alive because the stronger ones protected me._

Her words got inside his head again as he stood from her sleeping form. "I don't know what to believe," he clasped his bangs as he closed his eyes. "Sometimes Shishio's words make more sense, sometimes they don't." He almost got Koharu believing them because at how much sense they make at first. "Either way, I spared her life and then I rescued her. I went against what Shishio taught me." He released his tight grasp on his bangs with a more calmly sigh. "Shishio isn't here. It was my choice to save her, not his." He started to return to his corner before he paused midway." My choice..." He repeated the words. The words suddenly sounded so new to him. "I guess my way doesn't have to be his way anymore," he smiled, feeling a new sense of freedom.

* * *

 **AN: Every story has their slower points right? If you read the beginning chapter carefully though, it should be obvious I have more action/adventure planned so just bear with me. I hope the story is being enjoyed either way! Sorry I'm not one of those fanfic authors that can write a long interesting intro or outro to each of their chapters...**


	8. Chapter 8

The more weeks that started to pass by, the more Soujiro began to realize he was not going to get very far north of here as he hoped he would. Even remaining near or on the main road had done little good as it took them across the country and not directly north. He had given up on using the sun as his guide as it continuously hid itself behind the overcast of gray clouds. Even when it did reveal itself, Soujiro felt it was no longer worth the risk to travel completely off the main road and get turned around with the colder season setting in. Had it been warmer and somewhere in the middle of summer, there might have been time to get lost, but he currently was running out of time.

As of right now, he wasn't exactly lost, but he was at a loss of what to do to keep both he and Koharu safe through the winter and without involving her in his predicament with the government. He was beginning to think he had not fully thought it through when he decided to take her with him. Not only had taking her with him slowed him immensely in his journey, but he felt she was going to end up dead because of him. There was no where he could settle down without the risk of being located and putting Koharu in danger. The only chance he felt he had was to give her up, that is, find someone who could actually and properly care for her. He never did get the courage to tell her his decision and decided that that was for the best, for now. Coming to terms with this decision, however, left him bitter and he started to take it out on her.

Even after they had left the village inn, Koharu would try to playfully wrestle with him, or just be clingy over all, which he had tolerated at first. Not too long after he decided to eventually let her go, he finally snapped at her one morning when she tried trapping him in a headlock. Koharu got the message and finally backed off from him, not even walking too close to him anymore. Nothing upset her more than angering him and see him turn those blue, indignant eyes upon her. That alone, was usually enough to put her in her place, but he had skipped right over that when he lashed out at her in his bitterness. When she felt he had calm down, she would try to strike up small conversation to ease the awkward tension growing between them. Soujiro still didn't make it easy. She mainly had to do all the talking and if she managed to get him to speak, his responses were short and sometimes abrupt. What was worst about it to her was that she had barely seen his smile and not heard him laugh since they left the inn. Before, she could simply be herself and she never knew what she could do to spark his smile or laughter. Now, it seemed like the more she acted like herself, the more bitter he was towards her. It seemed best now to just stay quiet and give Soujiro his space, but she felt more distant from him now than when they first met. She became afraid of losing him all over again and worse yet, being despised by him.

It was a cold November morning when she managed to wake up before Soujiro. The fire was still ablazed, which suggested that Soujiro had kept it going through the night and even more recently by how strong it was still burning. She sat up and took advantage of the warmth the fire brought her when her eyes fell upon his sleeping form across from her. _He must have now just managed to fall asleep._ She could have smiled fondly seeing him sparsely covered with some leaves that the wind had blown upon him as he slept. The trees limbs were fully exposed by now this late into November, but it left all the more leaves to be tossed about by the winds until the snow would come. _It's how I first saw him,_ she noted. _But the leaves were more vibrant_. _Even then, he had seemed a little happier_. She turned her gaze to his face that had a soft amber glow to it from how close he slept to the fire and clearly revealed he was still being plagued by something from the frown he wore in his sleep. _Sou, what can I do to make you happy again?_ She wondered to herself. _Where did that smile go?_ She looked back at the flames and noted how he must have been up for most of the night to keep it burning for both their sakes so they wouldn't freeze. He's doing too much. I'm letting him do all the work. No wonder he's irritated all the time. I'm not doing my part, she pulled her knees to her chest as she berated herself.

She looked back up to gaze at her weary friend when her eyes fell up their bag with their supplies Soujiro had sat near him. They had passed a streaming river that could be seen off the main path, and Soujiro had even gone to explore the river but hadn't gazed at it long before he turned a cold shoulder to it, like something about it had bothered him. She had thought little of it, since something already seemed to be bothering him and figured he was just simply inspecting the river for food. Some mornings when they were near or had passed a body of water, Soujiro would get up early and somehow managed to catch some fish for them to eat. She never saw how he did it because she was usually just waking up by the time he returned. _It makes me smile when he does things for me. I need to do the same for him_. Even now she could hear the river Soujiro had inspected just the day before streaming by not too far. _This is my chance to do something for him._

She quietly got up and tiptoed towards him so to not try to stir the young samurai from his sleep. She knelt down only when she was in close enough reach for their pouch when her eyes then fell upon his sword. The sword lay directly beside him, his fist folded softly next to the weapon. She couldn't help but wonder if he actually went to sleep grasping the weapon. _Does he think we're in danger? Or do swordsmen just like keeping their weapon that close? I guess that's why they're called swordsmen_. She shrugged it off and started to walk away before she decided to pause again and look at the sword again. _What if he uses that to fish?_ After contemplating on it for just a moment, she decided to take the sword, just in case. When she knelt beside him to retrieve his sword, she could hear him still breathing evenly in his sleep and she couldn't help but fondly smile. _He deserves to sleep in for once. By the time he wakes up, he'll have his sword back and a meal waiting for him. Maybe then I'll see that smile._ She started to turn away, clutching the sword against her as she began the small trek to the river.

"Hmm, the current is going quite fast, but at least it's shallow," she said as she started digging in her bag at her side and pulled out the knife they had relieved Hisato of. "Now does he use his sword, or this?" She held both the knife and sword up. The sword quickly became the obvious choice for her. "I can't picture Sou using a knife to fish." She put the knife back in her bag and then carefully drew the sword from the scabbard. She slipped off her socks and sandals and then tucked the ends of her pants in her sash. She left the scabbard against a tree with her shoes before approaching he river.

"Brr!" She shivered when she touched her toe in the water. "It's just a little cold," she convinced herself. "It wouldn't be a big deal for Sou." _One. Two. Three_. She decided it would be best just to jump in but yelped out loud when her feet shot up from beneath her and she landed on her backside. At once, the current pulled the sword from her grasp. "Oh no!" She immediately darted after the blade while scrambling on her hands and knees and trailing after the hilt. Just before she was going to lose it for good, she rose halfway off her knees and bolted forward in one last desperate attempt to seize the sword. There was a loud tear from her clothing as she barely managed to grasp the hilt of the sword. She stood against the current in relief that she had not lost his sword, but then saw the long tear in her hakama pants. "Great. Sou is not going to like that I tore my clothes. Better that than to lose his sword though." She looked at the river more closely just now realizing the surface beneath it was mainly a rocky one. "I've got to pay more attention." She had jumped in expecting her feet to sink into soft dirt instead of the slippery, rocky surface it had. She carefully turned to face herself against the current while trying not to lose her balance. She had only traveled a few feet down the river and it already felt like the current had gotten stronger somehow and a little deeper. She exhaled calmly. "It's just fishing. No one dies from fishing...right?" She second guessed herself. Her eyes fell to the rushing waters below when she got a chill and began shivering from the cold water. "Brr! It's freezing. But I'm not going back empty handed," she held the sword up with the hilt by her ear to begin her hunt for fish. She growled irritably as she continued scanning the river for underwater life. "It's moving so fast. I can hardly see anything." But she refused to give up. When she thought she finally saw movement, she attempted to thrust the blade in the water in hopes of impaling some food. Instead, the blade bounce right off a rock. She attempted again, pulling the hilt back beside her head and focused more intensely for any sort of movement within the water. When she felt confident she saw a fish for sure, she thrust the end of the blade down as quickly as she could manage to catch her prey. The sword missed and struck another rock, but instead of bouncing back, the sword was driven over the slippery surface of the rock causing Koharu to lose her balance as she was hurled forward with the sword.

This time, she made sure to hold the blade tightly in her grasp so it wasn't taken with the current again. She resurfaced again only to find the river had pulled her deeper along into it and it was now up to her waist and threatening to pull her along now that it had a better hold over her. When she attempted to ground herself, something felt off about her weight as she stood straight and her eyes bolted to her arm where she had left the bag so it wasn't stolen while she was looking away. It was gone. She had been so concerned with the sword that she had forgotten she was even carrying the bag that held the last bit of their money. She whirled around in time to see the bag one last time before it was pulled under by the current.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled as she tossed the sword aside to dry ground to dive for the bag. Her only fear at that moment was now facing those cold, blue eyes upon her and telling him she had lost all their money.

She only had to take about five more steps before the ground beneath her feet suddenly seemed to drop. She had practically ran off a cliff before she was sucked under into much deeper waters and completely gone from view. She never even got a chance to scream out in her distress, let alone, be heard by anyone.

* * *

Soujiro was still half asleep when his hand naturally went to clutch at his sword, but he found himself clutching at some leaves and dirt instead. His eyes widened and when he saw it was gone, he sat up completely on his side. Koharu was nowhere in sight either. "Koharu, where are you? I'm not in that mood for games." When there was no immediate response, he stood impatiently to his feet. "Koharu!"

As his senses became more alert, he knew he was alone out here. Especially knowing Koharu was usually quick to obey him, for the most part. Besides the streaming river nearby, it was quiet. It was nearly impossible to be so with all the leaves on the ground. He looked around the campsite trying to understand what was going on and saw their bag that held their money was gone too. A look of confusion fell over his face, knowing she wouldn't dare rob him again, but it was hard to imagine why she was missing with all their things. He clutched at his bangs in frustration. "What's wrong with me? She shouldn't have been able to sneak away so easily." He had slept very little simply because it was too cold to let the fire die out. Being up had also been dangerous because he had been left alone with his thoughts. So once he finally managed some sleep, it came like a deep spell over him, reminding him he was still human, after all.

His hold loosen on his hair when the sound of the teeming river filled his ears. He turned towards the river and once he did so, something told him to run to it.

"Koharu!" He yelled as he pushed the last limb of a tree blocking his view of the river. At once, he spotted the scabbard of his sword against a tree with her sandals and socks. He picked up the scabbard, not necessarily out of concern for the sword, but as to why she felt the need to take it from him in the first place. He approached the riverside looking both ways for her until he spotted his open sword down a few yards away, near where the rapids started to form in the river. "Oh no," he clutched at his hair again, more or less understanding what had happened to her. He was already darting alongside the river in search for her. "Koharu, you ignorant fool!" He cried out in a state of panic as he recovered his sword back in hand. He continued yelling for her as he ran along. He eventually had to slow in his run as the river became more rapid and filled with debris from the surrounding forest such as large boulders and even fallen trees and tree limbs.

He could feel his heart beating almost painfully from the adrenaline and already fearing the worst outcome. He could had overlooked her somehow. She could be miles down the river already or have gotten trapped somewhere beneath, he had no way of knowing. She could be dead. He didn't stop moving, however, knowing that every second was going to count. "Koharu!" He attempted to call out to her again, fearing still that the rushing river was drowning out his voice. By now, the land had risen over the river, allowing him a better view of the river, but not allowing such an easy access with the rocky cliffs surrounding the river.

Finally, he recognized the faint sound of her voice calling earnestly for him. "Sou!" She tried to scream, but it was nearly drowned out by the rapids. He quickened his pace at the sound of her voice while scanning the river below for her smaller form. He had to skid to a stop when he finally located her in the rapids. She had taken hold of a rock protruding from the harsh moving river, but she was constantly having to readjust her hold on it because of the sharp and slippery surface. There was only one direction she could keep her head, which was practically planted against the rock just so she could get a breath of air as the water thrashed against her. She was choking after having raised her head to scream his name out so he'd find her.

"Hold on! I'm coming down!" He called to her as he quickly removed himself his own socks and sandals. The shoes would only prove to make the climb down all the more difficult and treacherous. He then quickly slid the sword back through his sash before he climbed about halfway and sat his foot firmly against the side of a rock to thrust himself off. He soar through the air until he landed upon a larger rock formation near Koharu and carefully turned to face her as he drew the whole sword from his side. He then got as close as he could managed towards her before holding the covered sword above the hilt as he extended the end out towards her. "Grab the sword!" If she could just reach the scabbard and hold on a few seconds, he could pull her to him and use his other arm to lift her out.

Koharu only had to raise her head towards him before she was thrashed mercilessly in the face. She choked and coughed as her hold on the rock finally slipped. For a moment, Soujiro thought he lost her until he felt a strong tug at the end of the sword and saw her somewhat emerge from the rapids. "Come on," he encouraged her and started to pull her towards him. As soon as he could, he reached his other arm out to her. "I got you." He spoke too soon. He barely managed to grasp her fingers before they slipped through his hold and she was pulled back under the vicious waters. "No, Koharu!" He even tried reaching back for her but she already was gone from view. He twisted around on his legs, barely paying mind to where he sat his sword and dove into the rapids after her. There wasn't time to think if that was the best move. He feared if he lost her again, he wouldn't be able to find her.

The fridged water numbed his body on contact as the waters current forced him down into the darkness below. He was able to spot Koharu above and fought with all his strength to reach her, but it only served to tire him out more when he was getting no where. Koharu was frantically using all four limbs to desperately get her head above the water to no avail. He found the only way to work with the current he was trapped in was to let himself sink to the bottom, when he got an unusual idea. While keeping his eye on Koharu, he waited until his foot would finally touched the bottom of the river while keeping his gaze upwards. _I've never tried the shukuchi underwater, but I don't know what else to do_. Of course, he knew he couldn't run under water, but he thought if he could apply the same technique under water, he could possibly break through the current he was trapped in. His feet finally reached the bottom as he directed his arms behind him and tapped his foot to get a feel for his special technique while underneath the rushing waters. Finally, he struck his foot down against some formation of rock while keeping his gaze focused on Koharu. On contact, the whole of the rock cracked and a piece broke off from where his foot let off as he was sent on flight back towards the surface. In mid-flight, he stretched his arms out and swiftly caught Koharu just as she was sinking back below. At last second, however, Soujiro realized he had not thought this through as he broke through the surface. He had less than a second to brace for impact as he barely managed to turn to his back to protect Koharu and was slammed into the side of a fallen tree.

"Soujiro!" Koharu choked out as his arms fell loose from around her. She twisted around to find him blacked out from the impact he submitted himself to. She quickly lunged out for him and curled her arm underneath his to keep him above the water and looped her other arm around the limb of the fallen tree before the river would pull them back under again. "Sou! Wake up!" She cried. He was already slipping from her hold. She tried to readjust her hold, but it did little good. "Please! I'm so sorry! Just wake up!" She screamed into his shoulder. She had to either let him go soon, or the tree because her hold was slipping on both. She knew enough even in that dire moment that if she let him go, she was still as good as dead. If she had to, they would both go, but not without giving him a chance to act. "Soujiro!"

Her last scream finally reached him so that his eyes opened. Koharu lifted her head from his shoulder when she felt his arm brush against her's and saw his eyes opened, but they struggled to remain so. He looked as if he could give out at any given second. He reached out and clutched at the same branch Koharu had, seeing how her hold was about to slip. "Sou! I'm so sorry!"

"Save it, Koharu," he grunted out. He cringed, having been battered up by the impact he undertook, but he couldn't tell if anything was broken because of how numb the water had made him. They would soon go into hypothermia if they didn't get out of the water. "This isn't over," he uttered softly trying to ignore the pain and cold. "I'm going to have to let go of the tree. The current is still too strong to swim to safety." He didn't fully explain his plan as he took hold of her arm and turned his back into her before resting her arm back against his neck. She naturally rested her other arm around him. "Take a deep brea-" he didn't get to finish before his numb hand gave out on him and they were pulled back under. From there, Soujiro blacked out again when his head struck the side of the tree.

* * *

 **AN: Annnnnd cliffhanger!**

 **I actually have experience being caught in rapids when I went rafting with my family. What's funny is before the trip my uncle told me that if I doubt my skills at all to swim, wear a life jacket. I doubted, so I wore one. Towards the end of the trip, we lost control and ironically ended up slamming into the side of a fallen tree. The water was coming in so strong and pummeling the rafter, that the thing actually started to sink. We had to abandon ship! I actually had to leap into the rapid waters. Granted, it was nothing like I'm describing in the fanfiction but even when I jumped in the water, I was pulled to the bottom of the river because the current was still that strong. I had to wait for the life jacket to work before I popped back up! I thanked my uncle for his words of wisdom that day! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't know how, but he somehow gained his conscience back while still submerged beneath the dark waters. It was deathly quiet now and the waters around him were completely still. He didn't act until he felt the weight around his shoulders be lifted off and he turned his head upwards to see Koharu floating away from him. He activated his arms and legs to quickly maneuver back towards her and pulled her close before rushing back to the surface. He finally broke through the surface with a sharp inhale that was cut off abruptly by a series of cough. He had not properly gotten to take a deep breath before he was pulled under. He turned his gaze before him to see what they over came and could still see the rapids before him connected to a small waterfall where the violent waters were reduced to tranquility once they had passed over. He turned away and quickly began swimming to shore, having not heard or feel Koharu take a breath.

As soon as his feet touched solid ground, he pulled her more securely in his arms and rushed out of the freezing waters. He knelt down with her on a drier patch of ground and lay her completely on her back. He directed her face to his while pushing the long strands of her wet hair away that were clinging across her face. "Koharu?" He panicked and went to brush his own hair from his eyes when he felt a thicker substance running down his skin. He pulled his hand away to see blood on the fingertips. The pain from hitting his head was brought to life and he began to see black blotches start to fill and overtake his vision. He fell to his side nearly passing out, but he forced his arms to keep him held up so he wouldn't black out again. Koharu was about to die if he didn't do something now. "Kohar-" he sat up, but could barely muster the strength to even try to call her back to him. He sat his palms over her chest and pressed his weight into his hands repeatedly to try and force the water out of the lungs. If he had not properly gotten to take a lungful of air, he doubt she got any air at all before they were abruptly pulled under. He didn't even know how long they were under water before he gained his conscience back. It could be long too late for her.

Even as he tried to revive her, he strangely heard Shishio's words enter back in his head. _The strong lives. The weak dies_. The words seemed to be more of a taunt now, trying to discourage him from saving her. For a moment, he almost gave in, seeing how she clearly was weak. She shouldn't be alive after that.

 _Wouldn't it just be easier if she just stayed dead_? A part of him argued. _She has been nothing but trouble since the beginning. Why did you really take her with you in the first place?_

 _I went back for her to discover the truth. That's the point of this journey. Ignoring her cries would have been what Shishio would have done. He would never have given them another thought. But they kept pulling at me until I turned around. I brought her with me to know the truth about the weak. So I could understand why she was affecting me in such a way._

 _So you were just using her._

 _No!_

 _If she dies, it's because she deserved it from the beginning. She was never meant to be live. The strong live, after all, and the weak die. Why do you think you've lasted this long? Shishio was right after all._

"No!" He yelled out loud this time. At that last thrust of his palms into her chest, she finally reacted by hurling a decent amount of water, but that was all she did. She still wasn't breathing.

Then he heard her voice argue back with the words that had been inculcated into him. _I'm alive because the stronger ones protected me._

 _Then why aren't you coming back?_

"Come on, Koharu!" He suddenly cried out. "You want to prove me wrong about the weak I need you to wake up!" It was a sudden burst of emotion, one that he had never felt before. At the moment, he didn't know or care to categorize what caused him to scream out. He just knew he had not felt it when he killed his family, when he had taken the lives of others or when he had even lost Shishio and Yumi. It was an emotion that was hurting him the most.

Her death would add truth to Shishio's words that the weak weren't meant to live in this world. He found himself not wanting that to be true anymore. He never wanted it to be true. Her death would mean accepting that truth all over again just as she was starting to break him free of it.

He followed his cry of despair by giving in to the last attempt at saving her. He pinched her nostrils shut before he brought his mouth against hers to force the air back in her lungs.

 _She gives me hope. That's why I am fighting for her life. It's why she makes it worth it to have her around despite her carelessness._

He felt her body convulse and pulled away in time as she choked and spat out the remaining water in her lungs. "Koharu?"

Her head shifted slightly as she softly moaned, causing him to close his eyes in relief. At the sound of her returning to life, it shattered his belief in Shishio's words for good. It was as if he had been free of a curse.

Koharu shifted her head back, trying to focus her eyes on him. "Sou? Are you smiling?"

He opened his eyes, hoping the tears of joy were being masked by the rest of the water still dripping down the ends of his hair and skin. Not only was Koharu alive because of him, but she had destroyed a truth, no, a lie Soujiro had needed to be destroyed if he were to truly be happy. _Yes, she makes me happy. That's why I like having her around._ "Hai.…" He was still sitting over her when he attempted to move aside, but collapsed on his side when he became dazed in the head again.

"Sou!" Koharu cried out as she leapt over to be by his side. For a moment, she thought he blacked out again. She could have cried seeing the blood running along side his face and staining his white shirt mostly. The gi he wore had long fell loosely below his shoulders from the rushing waters. "Oh no! This is all my fault!"

"I won't deny that," he suddenly uttered as his eyes opened halfway again. She breathed in relief seeing him still somewhat alert.

"There's so much blood," she panicked. She raised a hand towards the head wound, wanting to do something. She had to do something. "What do I do? Tell me what to do!"

"I'm not sure." He knew he had to at least move. The air was still fridged, but he could hardly feel it anymore. He felt his eyes wanting to close and had a feeling that if he did, he wouldn't wake back up. Either because of the head wound or nearly freezing to death, he wasn't sure where to put the blame. _What will Koharu do then_? At that thought, he forced himself to sit up.

"Sou! Stay still!" She shouted, still in a state of panic. She tried to force him back down, but he blocked her attempts by keeping his arm up in front until he was sitting upright.

"No. Koharu, do me a favor and make sure I don't fall asleep instead."

"Why? You need to rest-"

"Just do as I say. Come on, help me up."

She obeyed as she set his arm over her shoulder as he used her to lean on until he got his feet beneath him. He grunted in effort as his body protested against his efforts to move after having been content just laying on the cold ground. Koharu continued to hold his arm around her shoulders as he slowly started to make the long trek back to where they first camped out. Even as he started trudging back up the river, his vision became hazy and he stumbled to his knees. "Sou," Koharu questioned. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded and got back to his feet. "You're supposed to not let me fall asleep." He at first said in a serious tone.

"I don't know what that means exactly." She started to panic again. "What do I do?"

She was thrown off when he smiled down at her. "What you always do. Keep me company. Talk." She looked all the more confused. She had thought all her talking during the journey is what sent him over the edge and distant him from her. She looked away from him, still hesitant to speak because she was afraid of upsetting him somehow. He almost seemed to be back to his normal, happy self somehow and she was afraid of losing that from him again.

"Why don't you tell me why you were in the river in the first place?"

Her feet froze in place, causing Soujiro to look back down towards her in concern. She had just remembered that she had lost all their money and now had to face telling him. Tears started to fill her eyes because she could barely take disappointing him anymore.

"Koharu?" He questioned.

"I lost it, Sou." She cried out softly. She even dropped his arm from around her before he might get the chance to do so once she admitted her faults. "I lost all our money."

He started to speak but was cut off.

"I wish there were words better than sorry. I just wanted to do something for you," she cried out as she continued distancing herself from him while tugging at her loose braid. She was already picturing those disapproving eyes upon her. "You were looking so sad. I thought if I went fishing instead of you, you might smile again. But then that stupid bag got away from me. I tried going after it. I really did. I just couldn't bear to upset you again. I. Am. So. Sorry. Sou."

"Fishing?" He questioned out loud. He took a moment as he fit the rest of the puzzle pieces together. He had to suppress a look of amusement. "Koharu, were you trying to fish with my sword?"

"Of course I was! Isn't that what you do?" There was a moment of silence until she recognized the soft laughter of his voice reach her ears and only get louder. She was flabbergasted when she turned to face him in disbelief he was actually laughing at a time like this. He even fell to his knees, mainly from his lack of strength at the moment, but still held his sides as he continued laughing.

He needed it. If anything, it's what saved him that day. Even as he laughed, color seemed to reappear back on his face and he wasn't even thinking about the pain anymore. "Let me know if that ever works," he continued laughing.

It almost angered her this time because she had been content with just seeing his smile again , and now he was laughing and she couldn't fathom what caused either for him. She had almost rather him be angry for what she had cost and put him through. It was what she deserved. Yet, here he was, laughing heartedly.

"You're supposed to be mad!" She yelled angrily, giving his shoulder a shove. "I'll never understand how you work. How do you fish then?"

He settled down before he continued speaking. "Don't doubt I wasn't angry, Koharu." _That was before you nearly died_. "Look, I just use my hands to fish." He raised them up as he spoke. "But when I saw the fast current and the rocky surface, I knew it wouldn't be safe. Even for me."

"You just use your hands to fish?" That seemed even more impossible than with a sword.

"Hai. It can be done with a lot of patience," he said, then added, "and being quick helps."

It was strange to think he had found such an important truth because of her ignorance and it had nearly cost them both their lives. But in the end, it had oddly been worth it. He found out what she had come to mean to him, despite her in all her carelessness. He finally found flaw in Shishio's belief that the strong live and the weak don't. He had even found out he could use a form of the shukuchi underwater. He didn't know if it was even something worth perfecting, but it had been a neat discovery, despite it nearly killing him. He smiled thinking how strange it all was. How he should be angry still, but he wasn't.

He was still smiling when he gathered his strength to stand back up. It was when Koharu threw her arms around his waist, nearly making him collapse back on the ground. Her tight hold on him is probably what prevented it. "How many times do I have to tell you not to-"

"Please don't lose that smile again," she begged, her forehead pressing into his chest. "Not that I want you to pretend, but I feel so useless to you already. I can't bear to see you that way because there's nothing I can do. Just let me know what to do next time."

Soujiro couldn't help but note how she was trembling from the cold and she could still be at risk of falling sick, or worse. His face softened at her words, however. "I never meant for you to feel that way. I just have a lot in my mind." He wanted to comfort her just like she had done for him, but he still wasn't sure how to do so, let alone care for her. She was not afraid to throw herself at him, even when he rejected her affections. Even now, he felt he should be doing something more than just standing there as her arms wrapped tightly around him. His arms were still raised awkwardly around her, unsure of where to place them. "You're not useless to me," he tried to continue. "You..." He closed his eyes unable to form the words. If only if she knew what she had just done for him and what she had done to him since they first met.

"What?"

It would take too long to explain and he wasn't sure if he could get her to understand. His concern now was to get her back near the fire he had made so she could start getting warm. "I'll tell you some other time, I promise."

As quickly as he could, he collected their things on the way back, including his sword he had left out on the boulder in the middle of the river. His strength had somewhat returned to where he felt it worth trying to recover the sword. Koharu had begged him to leave it at the risk of him falling in, but he reminded her he never fell in in the first place. It didn't ease her nervousness as she had to watch him climb back down and leap across rocks to collect his sword. He retrieved it with relative ease, only slipping once as he was making the climb back up. The sight had terrified Koharu that when he finally made the climb back up and out of breath on his hands and knees, she clutched at the collar of his shirt. "You're stupid! Don't risk your life for something stupid like that again.

"Hey, we're in this predicament because you risked your life for a bag of money," he reminded her.

Her hold loosen on his shirt. The words suddenly made her feel even smaller than she had already felt. A bag of money had nearly led to both their deaths. "...I guess you're right. So I guess another apology won't make up for it?"

Soujiro felt his words might have been a little harsh to her, so he just smiled to try and make up for it. "What's done is done. There's no use dwelling on it. Just don't ever risk your life for something like that again. It isn't worth it."

 _Don't apologize. Just do as he says_ , she reminded herself. "Okay, Sou."

Due to the day's events, Soujiro knew they wouldn't be making any progress in their journey that day. But the thought had barely bothered him. He had already accepted that they probably weren't going to get much further than they were now and they needed to focus now on trying to find a more permanent and safe place to reside through the winter, especially if he couldn't find her a better home.

He speedily got the fire burning again and made Koharu sit as close as she could manage without burning herself. She had not stop shivering even when he sat directly beside her to try and offer his own warmth and soon started sneezing.He could better relate to her feelings now when she had mentioned she felt useless to him watching him suffer emotionally. He felt absolutely useless to her as of right now as she suffered physically. He didn't know what more he could do for her. His mind was thinking it over on how to help her get the proper warmth and care, but no one was poor or homeless because they wanted to be.

He was pulled from his anxious thoughts when he felt her tug at his arm and looked down to see her resting her head against it. He shouldered her off.

She bitterly sat back straight, taking the hint and not wanting to risk making him angry all over again. The was before he finally got the courage to bring his arm around her trembling shoulders. The action surprised her so much, that she looked back up at him to make sure he really was allowing her to be that close. "Is it that bad?" She asked when he clearly revealed he was uncomfortable with the action.

"That's the problem. I'm not sure," he blushed, keeping his head turned away. "I don't know what else I can do though."

"You really worry too much about it," she mumbled as she gladly curled against him. "You can let me sleep." His arm lifted off slightly as she had no problem clinging to him for the extra warmth. He had never been coddled, let alone, coddled anyone else and the action alone was strange. Still, as he contemplated whether it was right or not in how he was caring for her, he soon realized her shivering had stopped. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep. _She really has come to see me as her own brother,_ he thought as he looked away from her to the flames. He had come to care very much for her, but he still wasn't sure if he had come to view her like she had him. Seeing her like that, as his own sister would make it that much harder to leave her. But the damage was already done. Koharu had adopted him as her brother since nearly the beginning when he first mentioned the idea of it. Leaving her was going to be hard for her to accept whether it was going to be for him or not.

About an hour went by before he finally started to feel somewhat comfortable keeping his arm rested upon her. _How wrong is it if it's all I can give?_ He had questioned.

Just as he could finally relax, a scream of terror echoed through the woods and woke Koharu from her sleep. She shifted her head around. "What was that?"

"Sounds like bandits threatening some travelers," he spoke like it was a normal thing to expect. They had stuck near the main road, after all. Koharu pulled away from his side so that he was met with her worrisome eyes. He smiled with a nervous chuckle. "You're right. Maybe that is a sign we should press forward."

She stared in disbelief at him and clutched his arm when he tried to stand. "Sou, I'm concerned for the travelers, not us. Shouldn't we try to help?"

"By we, you mean me. And no."

"But it's within your power to help."

"It's not my problem," he argued back. He could hardly believe they were starting to fight again. He pulled his arm free from her grasp and stood to start collecting their few items.

"Is this anything to do with your belief about letting the weak die?" She spat out.

"Of course not!" He attached the sword at his side and placed his hat back on. "It's not my problem. That's all there is to it."

"You're supposed to be changed!" She stomped her foot childishly.

"Koharu, just because I no longer operate as an assassin doesn't mean I jump to the other end of the scale and be some...some defender," the idea sounded preposterous to him. Maybe it's because it was what Kenshin would do .

Koharu saw differently. "You are a defender of the weak. You saved me!"

"Only you! You're the only person I've ever saved and willing to protect. That alone is a full time job for me. Now, come on." He urged her in the opposite direction.

Koharu stayed where she was, glowering at him. Then she curled her lips. "Then I'm only just the beginning, Sou."

"What was that?" He turned to face her to find her digging in the leaves until she pulled forth a rock about the size of her hand.

"Come on! You're talents are going to be wasted if your don't use them for something!" She didn't wait for him to respond and turned on her heel towards where they heard the scream.

"Koharu-" He started to go after her, but paused when he heard the poor girl coughing as she ran to trouble. _That can't be a good sign._

Koharu ran into the main road confident Soujiro would be beside her. He had done too much now to just simply abandon her because of acting for the sake of good. She spotted who had initiated the scream, in which had been an older woman, at least in her fifties that was being guarded by her husband, Koharu assumed. There was also an older horse that clearly belong to the couple, but all three were being threatened. They were being faced with two bandits in rags holding a simple farm tool, a nata, that looked more like a hatchet. One had the couple cornered while the other was rummaging through the bags and supplies the horse was carrying.

"Hey! Kisama! (rude way of saying you)" Koharu yelled, as she tossed her rock in the air to catch again. "You want a real fight? Pick on someone your own size!"

The two thugs turned their attention from the older couple to see the small girl standing down the road from them.

The old man guarding the woman stepped forward in concern. "Young girl, what on earth are you think-" He was cut short when the bandit closest to him thrust a punch to his abdominals.

"Masumi!" The woman cried out as she grabbed at him protectively to keep him from sinking to his knees.

"You must be confused about your size, little girl," the other bandit sneered, already raising his nata threateningly to her.

"Um, well," she stepped back while looking over her shoulder having been expecting Soujiro to at least be in view. She had been referring to Soujiro when she had mention them picking on someone their own size.

"And gender," the other commented on her clothes.

Koharu glowered at them. "Hey, watch it!" She coughed out loud. She looked around one more time for Soujiro, but he seemed to be no where in sight now. "I know you're out there, Sou. And I know you're not going to let anything happen to me." She whispered to herself, which gave herself the needed courage. She stepped forward, clutching her rock to be ready to throw. "Why don't you even find out if you're a match for me instead of tormenting those poor... old... people?" Her voice broke before she started breaking into a series of coughs.

"Old?" The woman took an immediate offense.

"Ayaka, please," the man muttered to her before looking back at Koharu, who clearly revealed she was not well physically. "Girl, please run while you still-" He was cut off when the thug shoved the man into his wife against the tree. He reached down clutching the man's throat as he sat the nata against his neck. "She's a no body. Kill the brat. I'll deal with these two."

"No! Just let her go!" The man yelled.

"Unless you want to share her fate, you'll hand over your money and jewelry," he looked at the woman.

While her opponent was distracted, Koharu ran first towards him before hurling her rock. By the time he turned his attention to her, he was struck square in the face due to her stunning aim. Koharu pointed a finger as she cackled out loud. "Bet you didn't see that coming, baka," she chortled. She then stopped, perturbed by her own behavior. "I'm a little too proud of that."

The woman was clearly showing how appalled she was with Koharu's behavior and speech.

"You little brat! You're dead!" The man stumbled into a run after her while leaving a trail of blood from his shattered nose.

"Uh-oh." Koharu darted in the opposite direction. "Okay, Soujiro! You can stop hiding now!" She cried out.

She didn't have to travel much further before she heard him land softly behind. She whirled around to finally see him standing between her and her opponent. She had been right that he was watching very closely and from the tree limbs above, though she didn't know how he still wasn't seen by anyone with the tree limbs being bare now. He was turned away slightly so not to make the thug aware of the weapon he was carrying.

"Where the hell did you come from?" The thug came to a halt, keeping his little farm tool raised.

"What was that about you never undermining what I say?" He ignored the thug and questioned her while keeping his eyes on his opponent.

"Come on, Sou!" She pouted. "We both know if you really wanted to stop me, you could have."

"I guess that's true." He looked over at her with a smile. He took off his hat and passed it to her. "Can you hold this for a minute?"

She took the hat.

The thug never saw Soujiro with his sword by how he concealed his weapon and lunged at him when Soujiro looked away. Soujiro instinctively twisted out of the way of the nata and thrust his sword out from the scabbard just enough so the hilt struck upwards and struck the man's jaw. He was thrown back to the ground from the surprise attack. He would wake up later to find he had both suffered a broken nose and sword never even fully left the scabbard. He slide the sword back in as he faced her. "I do expect you to listen to me without me having to chase you down."

"I knew you could use your sword without killing!" Koharu shouted proudly, completely disregarding what he last said.

They heard the woman's scream fill the air again and were forced to direct their attention back to the older couple. The remaining bandit was dragging her by her hair in the middle of the road and held her down as he brought the nata against her neck. "Drop your weapon or I kill the broad!"

The woman continued screaming, reviving Soujiro's headache that had just recently began diminishing. It was more shrill than having to listen to Koharu whine or cries all the time. And that was saying something.

"Fine by me." He was already positioned to turn around and leave her at the mercy of the thug.

"Sou!" Koharu hollered as she clutched at his sleeve. He turned to see the disapproving eyes she was, for once, giving him. They were clearly screaming: _Do something!_ He knew he was becoming soft when he he couldn't tell those eyes no.

He gave out an exasperated sigh as he turned around to face the helpless couple and raised his hands calmly. "All right," he said to the thug. "I'll drop my weapon. You win." He pulled the sword from his sash and started to lower it towards the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Koharu yelled angrily. She should had known he had something up his sleeve.

Soujiro was really getting into a lowered stance to prepare his attack. He held the katana clearly in view, one hand on the hilt and the other resting on the scabbard to add to the act he was slowly putting the sword down. Before anyone could blink an eye, he fully twisted on his back foot before swinging the sword back in front, while releasing his hand over the scabbard in his finishing stance, almost like he was striking someone right in front of him. Koharu didn't even understand what he did until she noted that the scabbard was no longer covering the blade. She looked back towards the thug and saw he had been thrown on the ground, completely blacked out with Soujiro's scabbard lying beside him. The thug didn't even know what hit him. The woman was still crying out loud unaware what had been done, while Koharu and the man stared with their mouths agaped.

Soujiro relaxed his stance, resting the naked blade against his shoulder as he looked down at Koharu. "Happy?" He chuckled softly at her expression that clearly revealed her admiration for him. Usually, he was feared for what he could do. It left him with a completely different feeling then when he had been feared as the Teken.

Koharu closed her mouth as she gazed back at him with a proud smile. "I knew you couldn't kill if you really wanted to."

He grinned. "Well, I really can't when there's witnesses."

That earned him a frown from her. He was kidding, of course.

Their attention was directed to the older couple as they carefully were approaching him. The man had picked up Soujiro's scabbard after getting his wife to calm down and approached them to return it back to him. "I owe you my thanks, young man," he gave a respectful bow to Soujiro as he held his scabbard out to him. He looked at Koharu and acknowledged her with a bow. "And to you too, young lady." That made her giggle.

"What are you thanking him for?" The woman cut in. "He only intervened when the girl was in trouble."

"Ayaka, please show some respect," he said in a firm tone of voice.

"She's right," Soujiro admitted. He had not yet recovered his scabbard from him so not to come across as accepting his thanks.

"Sou!" Koharu whined. She truly wanted them to see the good person she knew he was.

"Either way, we're alive and not a thing was stolen because you bravely intervened in this girl's behalf. Please just accept our thanks." He bowed again, holding the scabbard out.

For both the man's and Koharu's sake, Soujiro paid the man with a respectful bow and accepted the scabbard back from the man. Koharu spoke up to break the awkward silence. "This is my brother, Seta Soujiro. I'm Seta Koharu." She bowed.

There was a loud thud when Soujiro dropped his sword trying to slip it back through his sash. His eyes widened at Koharu audacity to just take and use his name. Then again, he knew he shouldn't have been. He had just never imagined them being introduced in such a way. He ignored the stares and bent down to retrieve his sword.

"Of course! I do see the resemblance." The man continued out loud.

Soujiro didn't feel the sword fall from his grasp the second time before he even stood back up. It was a bit overwhelming to hear was all.

"Quite clumsy for a swordsman, are you?" The wife assumed, turning her nose up at him. "Aren't swords illegal to carry?"

"Only if you're caught," Soujiro mumbled as he was able to finally return the sword back by his side, but she had heard his words. It had almost sounded like a threat.

"I'm Ochi Masumi and this pleasant woman here is my wife, Ochi Ayaka. Pardon me for asking, but do you two need some help and perhaps a place to stay?"

Soujiro was at first confused by how he worded the question.

Koharu's eyes lit up, whereas Ayaka looked mortified. "Masumi, have you lost your mind? They look no better than those thugs!" Ayaka ranted.

"He's clearly hurt." Masumi argued back.

Soujiro touched the side of his face when he remembered his head wound had been left to bleed. It had slowed to just a slight trickle, but his skin and shirt had been stained heavily and visible for all to see. "Arigato. But no," He said firmly as he held up his hand. Koharu's shoulders dropped. "We're just going continue..." He stopped as he realized he was momentarily turned around. "...that way." He quickly picked a direction, but it was too late.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ayaka. The poor children are lost too!" He stepped forward with a smaller bow. "I insist, Seta Soujiro. That looks pretty bad. You can stay as long as is needed until you're well."

"You're too trusting!" Ayaka argued.

He wasn't thrilled at being referred to as a child again, but he had heard Koharu call them old. He guessed it made them even. He was still ready to deny the offer until Koharu sneezed as she hugged her arms trying to warm herself again. He looked down at her as he was reminded of her weakening state also. He was about to deny her a place where she could be warmed and fed, which just moments before he wished he could provide for her. The moment his face softened and showed signs of relenting, Masumi sealed the decision be forcing Soujiro around and leading them down the path again. "I insist. It's the least I can do for you two brave youths." When he urged Soujiro around, he also came to realize his clothes were wet and then looked at Koharu to see her clothes were wet too, and she was clearly shivering again. Soujiro at first had been irritated at being manhandled, but now he felt a little self conscious being seen this way with Koharu. "You two must be freezing!"

Soujiro really didn't want to give the details, but saw the wife's eyes narrow upon him as she judged for herself what happen. "Did you drop your sword in the river too?" She was still painting him to be some sort of klutz.

Before Soujiro could try to defend himself, Koharu spoke up, having had enough of her attacking him. "I fell in! He saved me and got hurt in the process. He just saved your life too, lady!"

It was noble on Koharu's part to defend him openly, but in a way, still disrespectful how she spoke to the woman. This time, Soujiro didn't bother to correct her. He didn't care that much about manners, but he did care about wasting time. He rested a hand on her shoulder which caused her to look up at him. He shook his head, suggesting she needed to be quiet before it got out of hand. He spoke up. "I think we should just leave. Clearly, this is going to be a problem." He started to shoulder past by the man.

Masumi raised his arm to block Soujiro from leaving. "Ayaka, get the blankets off the horse and give it to these two," he said, then turned to face her. "And then I want you to apologize and make our honor guests feel welcomed. We'll be no better than those thugs if we send these two away cold and hungry. Then who are you to say those thugs are in the wrong when we're no better?"

It was hard to argue with those words, even for her. She glowered for a moment, but proved to be a loyal wife when she promptly turned on her heel and approached the horse to fetch the blankets for them. Once she collected the blankets, she forced out a belligerent apology to Soujiro and gave the blankets to him. It was still tempting to just turn around and leave, but if he was honest with himself, he knew they were in desperate need of aid and warmth. He passed a blanket to Koharu, who had a smug look upon her face after finding satisfaction in seeing the wife being forced to apologize to him. He elbowed her to get her to stop. It was awkward enough for him.

"Ow." She frowned at him as she rubbed her arm that he had hit. She quickly got over it when she snatched the blanket and got to bundle herself into it.

Soujiro looked behind him wondering where the couple had been traveling from. There must be civilization nearby for them to be traveling with such fresh supplies. He decided to ask. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you two travel from?"

"Kofu." Masumi replied as he took the blanket from Soujiro, seeing how he was still finding it difficult to accept his generosity. "It's about a day's journey from where we live." He said as he then tossed the blanket around his shoulders for him so that Soujiro was force to catch it and hold the blanket to keep it from falling. He was being treated as a stubborn child. He figured maybe he was being a little stubborn. He had not want to save these people in the first place and he had made that clear, and now it felt like he was taking advantage of them and Ayaka was seeing right through it.

He was reminded why he was subjecting himself to this when he felt Koharu risk grasping at his hand. He looked down towards her as she leaned into his arm. Her hand was unusually warm and clammy against his. For once, he allowed her to hold his hand as he used the back of his other hand to touch her face. She was burning up.

"Sou?" She asked when she saw his eyes turn into ones of apprehension.

"Is everything all right?" Masumi stepped forward in concern.

Soujiro didn't respond right away. It was a moment before he could will himself to look back at Masumi, trying to find a way to phrase his next words carefully. "She's sick," was all he could manage to mutter out, but Masumi saw the distress in his eyes that spoke louder than his two words.

"Don't worry, Seta. We're not too much further from home," he grabbed the reins to his horse. "I'll make sure you're both taken care of. Let's make haste."

Soujiro hated to admit it, but he was glad Koharu had driven him back to help these people. She had been right, again.

* * *

 **AN: Believe it or not I'm almost to the Tokyo scene you read in the first chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know what it was about the show but it spoke to me and obviously, I came to like Soujiro's character and one has to feel his story was unfinished the last you see of him. So I looked up other stories people wrote about his continued journey and that's how I got ideas for my own. I'm VERY much intimidated by what people know, not just about the show but about the history and culture and how wonderful their stories are, and it made me want to forget trying to write my own, but before I knew it, I had a plot formed and an idea for a beginning, middle and end. I have loved writing this story very much and I hope you guys are liking it. That being said, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, faved and followed this story, giving me hope that it's probably not as bad as I may fear it is. A few of that being:**

 **Hopewords**

 **Kaoruca (for some reason I am not getting notified when you leave a review but you have reviewed the most so I look out for your reviews, though I don't expect a review for every chapter XD )**

 **And a mysterious Guest who has also left reviews XD**

 **FanFictionAnimeLover**

 **TOSoldtimer**

 **And anyone else who happens to be reading. Thank you for giving me hope as an okay writer! I don't like asking people to review and kind of want them to be moved to review without me asking. Whether that's wrong or not, I'm not sure, but of course I love to hear what you may have to say and it means so much. ^-^ Thank you very much**!

* * *

"Maybe you should just drink from the bowl again. You need to get some rest," Soujiro tried suggesting to his adoptive sister. He yawned, getting tired because of the late hour.

"No Sou! You're not leaving until I'm as good as you are at using chopsticks. Now, show me again." Her usual demanding voice caused her to break into a series of coughs.

Soujiro shook his head at her but continued instructing her with a patient smile on how to use chopsticks. He had kept to his promise earlier in teaching her how to use them while on the road by using small twigs they had at their disposal in the woods. It gave her something to do while they traveled as she practiced the basic grip and motion to work the sticks to pick up food. Now that they had real utensils to use and food, he was having to refresh her memory.

"It's going to be the same thing I've been showing you the last hour."

They had been inside the humble home of the Ochies for the last four hours now that was just outside a rural village. Thankfully, they didn't travel straight through the village but on a beaten path that led straight to the Ochies home. Masumi spared them the walk through the village having a feeling Soujiro didn't want to draw attention, which they would have with the side of his face covered in blood, and the fact they weren't from there. Up until now, it had been difficult for Soujiro to accept their hospitality, but it proved to be worth it for Koharu's sake. As soon as they arrived, Ayaka took it upon herself to to draw Koharu a bath and get her cleaned up. She even lent her an old dress of hers from Koharu's age that was faded, but Koharu loved it and all the more when Ayaka rebraided her hair with Koharu's ribbons making Koharu feel like she was wearing a full ensemble meant just for her. Koharu's opinion of Ayaka started to change and as long as Ayaka didn't verbally attack Soujiro, Koharu found that she could actually like the woman.

While Ayaka cared for Koharu, Masumi took it upon himself to help Soujiro care for his head wound by fetching a bowl of water with a rag so Soujiro could at least clean his face and the wound itself. When Masumi saw the open wound for the first time after Soujiro absorbed and cleared the blood, he insisted on Soujiro wrapping some bandage around his head for the night so not to risk reopening the wound and getting it infected. He gave Soujiro plenty of space while he tended to his own wound and only offering medicine and supplies knowing full well that Soujiro was uncomfortable here, but the man feared what would have happened to the two youths had he let Soujiro stubbornly push him aside. Soujiro wouldn't have had to save their lives at that point had Masumi saw the state the two 'children' were already in, but because Soujiro had intervened successfully, the man felt he needed all the more to give them all the care he could.

After Soujiro addressed his own wound, Masumi brought him some hot tea and left Soujiro alone while he went off to prepare a meal for them. It was probably the most difficult and awkward for Soujiro when he was left without Koharu to do all the talking.

When Koharu finally did return with Ayaka, she was too happy to show off her faded kimono to Soujiro with her hair done up neatly with her ribbons. She did it just to see that smile she knew she would earn from him. Even Masumi couldn't help but notice how lighthearted Soujiro became when she was present by his side again. Ayaka still continued to give Soujiro the cold shoulder, but at least stayed quiet.

When dinner was finally ready, Ayaka felt best that Koharu should head to bed already and her meal be taken to her instead of her sitting at the table with everyone else. She gladly volunteered to take the meal to Koharu and keep her company until she was finished, but Masumi felt otherwise. Koharu even made it clear she wanted Soujiro to stay with her and when Ayaka started to voice her opinion against it, Masumi got the final word on the matter. He knew Soujiro was uncomfortable here and felt better letting Soujiro continue to care for her knowing they would both be more comfortable in each other's company.

Koharu was now settled in her bed with Soujiro sitting beside her and trying to refresh her memory on how to operate her chopsticks. She knew how to hold the chopsticks and maneuver them, but she still couldn't figure out how to eat with them. Whenever she tried to pick something up, it would slide through her weak grip on the sticks and she sometimes dropped a stick into her bowl in the process.

Soujiro yawned again. "You have to strengthen your grip. It will come eventually. Keep trying." He sat his bowl aside and decided to ask her something he had been putting off since seeing she returned with Ayaka from the bath house. He had not considered the Ochies being potential caretakers until Koharu came back as happy as ever wearing a plain kimono and her hair done as nicely as he ever had seen it because of Ayaka's motherly touch. "What do you think of the Ochies?"

Koharu smiled. "I didn't think I would like Ayaka, but it turns out she has a soft side that she likes to hide. Kind of reminds me of someone else I know," she raised a brow as she tried to tease coolly. She attempted to take a bite of fish from her chopsticks only to have it slide through her weak grip. She bit into the end of the sticks instead.

Soujiro chuckled softly in response.

"Masumi seems fond of you, at least," she attempted to pick up some fish again. "He alone makes all this worth it. Even when I first tried to intervene when those thugs attacked, he wanted me to just run and leave them because he thought I would get hurt. Silly, old man. " She chuckled and then shrugged at the thought. "He didn't know I had you, but I guess it's the thought that counts."

Soujiro was still smiling but looked away to avoid her eyes as he spoke the next words. "I was wondering how you might feel if they wanted to take care of you. You could be happy here, right?"

This time, the fish and a chopstick fell back into her bowl. "Sou! How could you even consider that I would leave you?" She coughed as she raised her voice.

"You understand I have to try," he continued to smile. "Whether your believe it or not, it would be better for you." He touched his hand against her forehead reminding himself how he wasn't a fit caretaker for her. She was still burning up.

"It wouldn't be for you." She clutched his hand away from her head to hold. "I don't want to have to think of you out there alone and therefore, I couldn't be happy here. So that settles it. I stay with you."

"You're so naive." He broke into another yawn and retrieved his hand to cover his mouth

Seeing his weariness, Koharu finally relented and gave up on using the chopsticks for now. Soujiro, however, wasn't exactly in a rush to leave because doing so would mean forcing himself to exchange pleasantries with the Ochies. He supposed it wasn't that bad unless Ayaka made it awkward. He had been thankful that Masumi suggested he stay with Koharu instead of Ayaka. At least Masumi was trying to make his stay comfortable.

When Koharu finished, he took her bowl and stacked it in his before having to retreat from the room. He was met with Masumi coming just down the hall and happily relieved Soujiro of the dishes and gave him some new clothes to borrow until his could be cleaned later. "These were my son's. I hope they fit."

"He's not going to mind?" Soujiro risked asking.

"Not at all. I'm sure he doesn't even fit in them anymore, let alone need them any time soon. He's a police officer working in Tokyo now." A look of alarm struck Soujiro's eyes and he failed to conceal the stress from the man. The man raised a reassuring hand. "Don't worry, Seta. Like I said, I'm not here to judge. Even if I did tell my son about you, I'm sure he'd be thankful for what you've done for us."

Soujiro very much doubted that. After all, the law was the law and the policeman's job was to enforce it regardless of the circumstances. He could take comfort from the fact Masumi didn't plan to reveal he had sheltered him and didn't care to remind the man that he only intervened with the thugs when Koharu was in trouble. In the end, Soujiro did end up saving them and now was receiving the needed aid and care both he and Koharu needed.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to properly clean yourself up," Masumi continued to chat. "The girls certainly took their time in the bath house and you took a little longer than expected to finish your meal. It's much too dark and chilly to use the bath house now."

"Yes, sorry. I was giving chopstick lessons," he almost chuckled out loud at the choice of his words. "It ran a little late."

It did make Masumi chuckle. "I can tell you love your sister very much. She's fortunate to have you."

Masumi failed that time to see how those words affected Soujiro. They had simply stunned him. Masumi had mentioned something he never considered with Koharu, or anyone else for that matter. What bothered him that most was that Masumi spoke so casually about it and made it sound so obvious that Soujiro had it. Had Masumi been speaking to the former Teken who refused to feel, Soujiro would have laughed out loud in his face. Love would have been a sign of weakness to him. Even now it sounded silly to him, but as a wanderer set on a path to discover truth, he had to force himself to keep an open mind.

Masumi was already walking passed Soujiro and gesturing him to follow. "Come. I'll show you to your room, Seta."

"Soujiro, " he uttered softly.

"What was that?" Masumi didn't hear because of how softly Soujiro spoke.

He turned to face his elder. "You can call me Soujiro." To continue treating Masumi coldly would make him no different than Ayaka. It was simply uncomfortable for him to open up to others and trust them, whereas, Ayaka made you feel you had to work to a certain degree to have an approved standing before her. And if saving her life wasn't good enough, Soujiro didn't care to think how one possibly got such approval from her. Though, she seemed fond of Koharu already.

Masumi smiled kindly at his words. "Then I'll show you to your room Soujiro."

It was right across from Koharu where he could be allowed to care for her closely while they each got to have their own space. Masumi didn't linger and left Soujiro alone so he could change into his borrowed clothes until his own could be washed and allowed to be able to sleep. As he adjusted to his new clothes, he couldn't help but wonder how small he must really be or wonder if Masumi's son had been tall for his age. He decided it was the latter. The clothes were loose on him and with his shirt heavily stained and probably ruined, he had nothing to help fill the clothes out. It wouldn't have bothered him too much except that he mainly wore the shirt to conceal the scars given to him by no other than his adoptive family. The scars were mainly visible from his back, but he had one that stood out on his shoulder. His thoughts were pulled to the past as he pulled the gi over his scarred shoulder. His adoptive brother had nicked him in the shoulder while swinging his sword carelessly. He had been aiming for the bag of rice Soujiro had been carrying and cut his shoulder deeply along with the bag. Most of the scars, however, came from his adoptive father when he used his cane or even a whip to beat him with.

 _It doesn't matter, it's in the past, nothing can change it_. Soujiro had to keep chanting those words whenever his mind was pulled to the past he tried so hard to forget.

He tried to focus, instead, on more positive things like finally being able to sleep in a real bed. He could rest comfortably knowing Koharu was just as comfortable as he was right now, despite being sick, but at least she could recover properly and be warm. While he could find some comfort from such reassuring thoughts, his past still would be call to mind and overpower the positive thoughts meant to fend off his dark past. _Why are they being brought to mind now?_ They often were strongest at night where he could do little to keep his mind preoccupied with other things. He began to wonder if it was because he was preparing himself to let go of Koharu if he had to. He hadn't even returned back to her room that night. As much as he would never admit it out loud, he liked having her there with him. He was preparing to be alone again. Alone with his thoughts and past that constantly haunted him...

It was sometime within the night when he heard the door to his room slide open. He looked over his shoulder to see Koharu tiptoing towards him. She gasped in alarm at being spotted and froze in her current position. "Oh good, you're awake?"

"I am now." He whispered out loud as he dropped his head back against the pillow. He had already been up, but it wouldn't stop him from guilting her because of the late hour. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep," she confessed. She had hoped that since Soujiro often had sleepless nights she might find him already awake and be able to stay with him. She felt some guilt disturbing him, but was already relieved that she was no longer alone. It was the worse feeling for her to be alone and awake at night and it was a feeling she had not had to deal with since traveling with Soujiro.

"Just keep trying, okay?" He mumbled out, trying to at least act out he was still half asleep.

"And you didn't come to say good night," she quickly added.

She cringed when she heard him spit out a sigh. "O-yasumi, Koharu. Go back to sleep."

"And I'm still cold."

"No. You're not staying with me," he quickly made it clear with her.

"But I really am cold."

It was at that point Soujiro began to wonder if he made her a little too dependent on him. He was determined to remain firm this time. "My answer is final. Go back to your room."

She still lingered, however. He continued ignoring her, hoping that would be enough to make her eventually leave. Instead, she risked approaching him more closely and knelt down beside him and touch her hand against the nape of his neck. Her touch was more like a cold touch of a blade about to cut into his skin. It caused him to jerk and twist in a desperate effort to separate himself from her frozen touch, which he succeeded, but at the cost of falling off the side of his futon onto his stomach and taking his blanket with him.

"See? I told you so," she said as she rubbed her arms to add to her act.

His fist tightened as he remained flat on his stomach against the floor. "Koharu-" he started in angrily. His fist then relaxed. "Fine." He couldn't deny now that she really was cold and that she would not sleep, let alone, get well being that cold. "But you have to go back to your room before the Ochies wake up. I don't need to give Ayaka another reason to despise me."

"No problem, Sou," she smiled and turned on her heel to fetch her blanket. He stood over his hands and knees and had to readjust the gi he wore to cover his scarred shoulder. By the time she returned, he was sitting off to the side of the futon, subtly holding onto the front of the gi because it was even more loose as he sat hunched over. She helped herself beside him and threw her blanket over his before pulling the covers snug against her.

"All right. Please, just go to sleep," he said, looking down at her eyes one last time. He took a moment before laying back down the furthest he could from her. Even as he lied back on his side, Koharu risked grasping his hand with both of hers to warm her frozen hands. He grimaced at the cold touch, but fought against his natural instinct to push her away and decided to just close his eyes. He hated to admit it that he found comfort with her by his side even now. Instead of his mind drowning in the misery his past would spring upon him, he could focus on helping her. Somehow, Koharu being there made him not feel so trap.

He opened his eyes again still having to maintain his patience when she opened his palm to align her own hand against. "Your hands have always felt strange to me." She then prodded her thumb into the callous of his palm.

He gave into a smile but kept his eyes closed to discourage a long conversation from forming. "You'll find that is the case with any swordsmen…or anyone that works with their hands," he mumbled out.

"Your sword caused it?"

He gave a weak nod.

"Does a sword hurt your hands when in use?"

"It might at first. That's why your hand builds callous. It adapts," he put simply for her to understand. He then folded his fingers over her smaller hand and lowered it back between them. "That's enough. Go to sleep."

There was only a brief moment of silence.

"Sou?"

"Go to sleep," he said in a more impatient tone of voice.

"Why didn't you want to rescue the Ochies?"

He opened his eyes to meet her wide, curious eyes and came to terms that he probably wasn't going to get any sleep. "It's just not who I am," he said after a moment of silence.

"But you're so good at it. I just don't understand. You nearly were killed because of me but you took the risk anyway. But the Ochies, you saved them in a matter of minutes and so easily, but you hardly cared."

"I'm not clarifying it with you." He felt Koharu's tight hold on his hand slack in response to his words. It sounded harsh to her, but he thought it would have been obvious why he went out of his way to protect her, even as far as risking his life for her, but he hardly cared lifting a finger for anyone else, no matter how easy it may have been for him. Koharu thought he was still stuck in his old ways and beliefs. She was half right. He caved and tried to explain. "I don't regret saving the Ochies, but you already know first hand how hard it is for me to let people in. I made you feel like you had to earn your stay with me and that's not what I intended. I don't consider myself above others. I don't help them because I know I'm not a good person, but most people aren't. It's not worth it for me to serve others and turn my ear to every cry for help for that reason. I've lived my whole life serving others and I'm through with that. I'm not living to serve them anymore." Despite how well Shishio had treated him, Soujiro still served as his right hand man.

In the end, no one could convince Soujiro that Shishio wasn't good to him. Before becoming his right hand man, Soujiro had been raised like a nobleman's son and educated in every way. Shishio still gave him everything and despite being the strongest not mattering so much, Soujiro was still strong because of him and he could be grateful for all of that and respect his former master for what he had done for him. But in the end, he was still just a servant to Shishio.

Koharu still couldn't grasp why he felt that way about the world and felt a pinch of anger towards him. Not enough to get up and leave his side, but Soujiro was still surprised when she released his hand and turned her back to him. He was even a little hurt by it because she had to truly be upset to intentionally turn a cold shoulder against him and miss a chance he was willing to lend a hand to her. He sat up slightly on his arm. "Is it not enough I do what I can for you?"

Koharu didn't respond. She was disappointed and felt like he was wasting his talents because of his bleak view of the world. She loved what he did for her, but it still felt like he was wasting his talents, especially if he was only willing to use them to protect her. When she made no effort to even acknowledge him, he fell back against his side to fall asleep. It was going to be a quiet night after all.

* * *

Koharu awoke the next morning to the sound of a sword being drawn. Her throat felt raw and as much as she wanted to cough, it felt like it would set her insides on fire. She sat up on her side to see Soujiro already up and sitting off towards the corner where the light was strongest and holding his sword in front of him. He was using it like a mirror as he tore off the bandage around his head to inspect the head wound. "Relax, it's just me." He spoke up having seen her form maneuver in the reflection of the blade. He lifted his bangs aside trying to inspect the wound to see if it stopped bleeding for good and on the right path to recovery. "You should probably head back to your room." He said as he let the bangs fall back over his face.

She could sense the glum he was in. She stood with her blanket and approached him carefully, and tried to put on a carefree smile. "H-how's your head?"

"Better."

He was back to answering her in short, abrupt responses. Koharu bit her lower lip. _What have I done?_ "I didn't mean to upset you last night. I just want to understand. I feel sometimes that I still hardly know you." She jumped when Soujiro seemed to slam the blade back in the scabbard.

He looked back over his shoulder at her and she breathed in relief when he smiled. "It's okay. Just go back to your room and rest." He seemed to really be pushing her to do so.

Koharu was only suspicious for a moment but figured it was best to obey. Feeling that things were still okay between them, she lunged at him playfully to wrap him in another gentle headlock to try and earn another smile or laugh from him.

"Koharu!" Soujiro seemed to cry out in a alarm.

"Got you-" She started playfully before Soujiro reacted by ramming his elbow into her stomach. She let out a choked cry as she was thrown against the floor and let out a painful cough she had been trying to hold in. She looked up in shock that he had reacted so violently, but her attention was quickly diverted to where she accidentally pulled down the side of his gi and saw where the scars started on his left shoulder blade. She only saw it for a fraction of a second before he grabbed the fallen sleeve and pulled it back up.

He turned to face her having been repulsed by his reaction and the sound that came out of Koharu because of it. "Are you okay?"

"Your back-" the moment she drew attention to it, his expression darkened so that she hesitated to continue. "What happened? It's covered-"

"It's nothing." He stood up. He exhaled to try and keep himself calmed.

"Someone hurt you?" She kept pushing it.

"Drop it, now, and get back to your room." His voice shook as he spoke.

"I deserve to know," she raised her voice, which led her to start into another series of painful coughs. She continued. "I told you what happened to me."

She grunted with a cry when Soujiro suddenly took hold of her arm and started forcing her across the room. "That was your decision."

"Sou! That hurts!" She twisted out of his hold and fell back on her rear in front of him. "I told you so you could understand me. I can't understand why you are the way you are sometimes. I deserve to know!"

"Not if your wish to stay with me. What is it going to be Koharu?"

She balled her fists angrily. "I told you not to threaten to leave me! You won't!"

"Then you've got to accept who I am. Leave it alone."

"No Sou! You can be better!" Even as she blurted it out, she knew it was wrong and covered her mouth. She shook her head in a state of regret. She wanted to apologize, but knew it was pointless. _What do I do?_ The anger that had been slowing lighting up his eyes changed quickly to ones of being shocked and hurt. _I did it again. I hurt him_. He started in towards her and Koharu reacted with a frightened shriek while raising an arm to defend herself.

Soujiro froze in his tracks just as the shoji door to his room slammed aside to reveal a protective Ayaka and then Masumi, who was just now catching up to her. "What's going on?" He demanded, but was sincerely concerned.

The only thing they saw was Koharu on the ground with her arm raised against Soujiro, but Soujiro looked just as shocked at the couple. The anger was quick to replaced the shock in his eyes and he continued to trudge past Koharu. "I need a moment. Excuse me," he started to exit room.

"No, Soujiro. Wait-" Koharu started once she realized he was never going to lay a hand on her.

Just as he started to cut between Ayaka and Masumi, Ayaka threw a backhand slap across Soujiro's face. "Creep! What did you do to her?"

At once, Masumi grabbed her arm that assaulted him. "That's not going to solve anything!"

"Just get out of my way!" Soujiro yelled as he shoved Ayaka into Masumi to have an open path and ran.

"You might as well as not come back!" Ayaka continued to scream.

"No!" Koharu leapt to get feet. Ayaka knelt down and clutched around Koharu's waist to stop her in her tracks. "No! It's my fault!" She cried out to the couple in a stream of tears already. "I overreacted! He wasn't going to hurt me."

"Ayaka!" Masumi ranged in his voice of authority. The moment Koharu felt Ayaka's hold on her weaken, Koharu broke through her grasp and ran after Soujiro, but he was long gone by now.

"She's clearly confused!" Ayaka argued.

"You had no right to touch him, let alone barge in unannounced."

"He could have been hurting her."

"He wasn't! They were fighting. It's not unheard of with siblings. Why are you painting him to be some sort of browbeater?"

"I have a hard time trusting anyone carrying an illegal weapon while underdressing their younger sibling in clothes meant for boys." She couldn't understand how Soujiro got to be so skilled with a sword and obtain a real sword while Koharu was poorly dressed. It would seem Soujiro had the means to obtain what he wanted, but didn't care what happened to Koharu. She was poorly mistaken.

Koharu had attempted to go after Soujiro even after he was no longer in sight but barely got out the front door before she stumbled and fell on the cold ground. She shouted for him even though she knew it would do nothing to bring him back. _I'm sorry. I just wanted to understand._

She had played right into her worse fears. She had driven her best friend away from her. She had told him he wasn't good enough and then humiliated him. It was not what she meant, but it was still how it all came out. "Please come back, Sou." She looked over her shoulder when she heard the heavy steps of Masumi's from behind. She shook her head sadly. "It really was my fault. I told him he wasn't good enough. It isn't true. Sometimes, I just don't understand him."

"Calm down. I'm sure he'll be back. You, however, shouldn't be out here." Masumi took her carefully on his arms to get her off the cold ground. He carried her back up to her room.

Just before Masumi was going to place her back in her bed, Koharu had a thought. She jerked in his hold. "Did Soujiro take his sword?"

"Uh, I can't be sure. Why do you-" He had to quickly put Koharu down as she squirmed to get out of his hold.

She ran across the hallway back into Soujiro's room to where she found his sword still on the ground where he last left it. She stumbled after it and snatched it up in her arms. "He will come back. He'll have to for this, right?" She turned to face a concerned Masumi.

"I suppose. Swords like that aren't easy to come by, especially in these days."

Koharu's face suddenly saddened. Not because of what Masumi said, but because she realized again, Soujiro left his sword. Whether he had been planning to leave her for good or not, it wasn't like him to just leave it behind. He practically slept with it. She fell to her knees in distraught still clutching the weapon. "I really did hurt him. He was so desperate to get away, he didn't even take his sword."

"Fights happen, Koharu, especially between siblings. Soujiro was probably right to run otherwise, he probably would have acted on his anger towards you, and my wife. If that's the case, it was very wise of him." He then tried to add a touch of lightheartedness to the conversation. "It's never a good idea, in my opinion, to anger a swordsman."

"Well, I do it more than I like to admit," she stood and started to leave while still holding the sword. She stopped, feeling now that she was holding the sword hostage. She wanted to hold onto it knowing Soujiro would come for it. He would have to come to her to get it. She held the weapon up sadly. _I'm holding onto it because I'm fearing that's all he'll come back for. I shouldn't force him to face me for it._ With that, she sat the sword down on his bed. Instead, she would leave him the option to take his sword without ever seeing her again. The thought of it was already making her eyes brim with tears, but she knew if he decided to leave her, she couldn't blame him now.

* * *

Soujiro had kept running despite hearing Koharu desperately call out to him. He knew, even now, she didn't mean her last words. They weren't even the reason why he ran. He wouldn't run just because his feelings were hurt. He had just been pushed to an edge he didn't feel strong enough to stand near anymore. He was even scared. Emotions were still new to him and Koharu was trying to force something out of him that had been the cause of his suppressed emotions. He was already emotionally unstable, especially now. He was scared of becoming the Teken again. He didn't feel so unstable that he might lose it and kill them like he had with his first adoptive family. The difference here was that Koharu and the others weren't trying to kill him first, but Soujiro still knew too well how to suppress his emotions. Kenshin had broken him, but it didn't mean Soujiro had to stay broken. He could become the Teken again, if he so wished, like Kenshin could become the Battousai again. The first step would be to not feel again. That's what had allowed him to kill without thought before.

Even now, he wanted to not feel. He hated what he was feeling now. He felt angry at the world. Angry with his parents for not wanting him, anger at being rejected by the rest of the family, anger over Shishio when he didn't come to his aid when he needed it most, anger at Kenshin for breaking him and setting him upon this miserable path, anger towards the Meiji government for calling him a criminal but wanting to employ him for the skills that made him so in the first place. All this anger had bubbled fourth at once from Koharu insisting in him giving what he couldn't and a slap in the face that brought those memories to life. He knew he was the strongest out of them, but Ayaka's slap had brought feelings of helplessness and weakness he had felt as a child when he really could do nothing but take the beating. If anything, that's what made him run. Those feelings she spurn from within him were the ones that had made him not want to feel in the first place.

But he had to be angry now. If he didn't let out the anger, he'd only suppress it and risk falling back into his old ways. Then, he could end up hurting Koharu, or worse...

 _I guess this is improvement_ , he thought as he was finally calming down. He was now sheltered within the branches of a tree having buried his head into his knees when he had gave way to tears. The tears were still from the anger he had felt so strongly from before. He would still have to wipe a tear away every so often, but had managed to keep his head raised over his knees.

Kenshin had never meant to cause Soujiro to release his emotions and Soujiro had released them by banging his head and fists into the ground like a madman. Everyone present at that moment probably thought he belonged in an asylum, probably even more so than a prison. That was ten years of suppressed emotion, however. He guessed he had somehow let it build all over again, but now he was able to let it go before it got to such a degree like it did when fighting Kenshin, and he felt this was a more natural way to do it. This was what he had to do to not become the Teken again.

 _I'm a mess,_ he thought as his head fell back against his knees. He had run in his bare feet and now was using his hands to cover over the front of his feet to keep feeling in his toes. He really almost felt like that helpless child he once used to be, especially without his sword. He had not even thought to take it with him.

When he lifted his head again, his eyes focused on a snowflake drifting towards him. He reached his hand out to catch it and it melted on contact against his skin. He looked out towards the depth of the woods to see more large flakes of snow starting to fall. He wasn't alarmed and found it to be more of a refreshing sight than the rain. The air was cool and crisp and there was beauty he could see in the snowflakes that he couldn't find in the rain. Still, he knew it would be foolish to remain too much longer out here. He was in clothes more fit for summer, without shoes and without his weapon. For those reasons alone and against Ayaka's wishes, he would have to return, but it didn't mean he had to stay with them anymore. He would leave as soon as he could, with or without Koharu.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time he finally returned back to the Ochies, the snow had quicken its pace from its fall from the heavens and was falling in abundance. Soujiro still hesitated to take another step towards the home. His return was humiliating to him in a way. He was coming back because he really didn't have a choice and because he still needed help. He still stood there, for a moment, even though he shivered as he held his arms and lost feeling in his toes. The wind blew into him so that his knees finally gave and he fell upon them still grasping at his arms. _My pride is going to get me killed_ , he thought bitterly. He raised his head in alert when he heard the shoji door ahead slid open and Masumi came rushing out with a blanket.

"Why did you stop?" Masumi questioned and instantly threw the blanket around his shoulders. Soujiro hadn't even respond before Masumi was trying to get him back on his feet.

"You were waiting?" Soujiro's voice quivered as he shivered. "I wasn't sure how my return would affect everyone." He thought that they really thought he had harmed Koharu. And he had by accident when he rammed his elbow into her stomach. She wasn't the only one to overreact. Once Masumi got him on his feet, he was able to maneuver on his own from there. It really was his own stubbornness that froze him on the spot.

"We would have only worried more if you didn't," Masumi replied. He led Soujiro inside the warm home. Once he shut the door behind him, he faced Soujiro with a very disconcerting expression. "It's your sister. She has only taken a turn for the worse."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Her fever hasn't broke...and she...she won't eat."

Soujiro's brow furrowed. "Because of me?"

"Yes, because of you," Ayaka interfered.

Soujiro and Masumi turned their attention upstairs to see Ayaka coming down after checking on Koharu. "Ayaka," Masumi said in a warning tone of voice.

She continued to approach Soujiro until she was standing just before him. "I'm afraid you're the only person she'll listen to." She paused and shifted her eyes away as she spoke her next words. "It looks like I owe you an apology, Seta. I really thought you were hurting her."

At first, Soujiro said nothing. His expression was empty as he carefully decided his next course of action. He finally shook his head at her and Masumi. "Actually, you were right all along about me."

"Soujiro, you don't need to explain anything," Masumi started in.

"Yes, he does," Ayaka turned her nose up at him. "What exactly was I right about?"

Soujiro continued. "I'm afraid you've been sheltering a wanted criminal. But I did it for Koharu's sake. I can't care for her. I know that now. She's just has no one else, but me."

Masumi only seemed saddened, but not repulsed as Ayaka clearly was revealing on her eyes.

"Did you hurt that little girl, or not?" Ayaka started to approach him more closely. Masumi grabbed her arm and only allowed her to approach Soujiro so closely.

Soujiro hesitated. His response could lead into a repeat of what happened just hours before and emotionally, he just couldn't take it again. Still, turning them against him would make them more eager to take care of Koharu so they could love and protect her the way she deserved it. And he had hurt her on more than one occasion. He started to open his mouth to confess.

"No! Don't you dare, Sou!"

They directed their attention upstairs to see a very weary Koharu who had clearly been listening in. She was already trying to approach them, but Soujiro saw from the small action alone, that it would be a grave mistake. "Koharu, stop!"

Her knee buckled from her lack of strength mixed with her desperation to quickly defend him, and she fell forward down the staircase. She didn't even make it halfway to deal with the worst of the fall before it was put to a stop when he seemed to leap off his foot and was already up the steps to grab her. She opened her eyes to find herself safely secured in his arms. Her shoulder had landed awkwardly into his torso.

"You rush into things without thinking," he said in a frustrated tone of voice. He gently pushed her off him. When Koharu got her weight somewhat stable, she fell back into him wrapping her arms around his neck to embrace him.

"I'm just glad you're safe!" She nearly took them both down the stairs that time and had knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Like that," he groaned, half out of breath as it added truth to his earlier statement. He had clutched her waist only to stabilize both their weight, but it was the closest to an embrace Koharu had ever gotten out of him.

Masumi was still impressed to see how fast Soujiro reacted while Ayaka finally got to witness his seemingly unnatural speed. It almost seemed like he had teleported from before them to the stairs. She also got to witness the true bond between them and how Koharu had complete trust in him. That was proven clearly from the trust fall she had practically performed before them.

"I understand you leaving. Just don't do it like that," she whispered as she tightened her hold. She would not have anyone thinking less of him, especially for her sake.

"I'm saying the truth." He pulled away to meet her gaze.

"It's not the truth!" She raised her voice for them all to hear. Her hold on him became more protective as she glared specifically at Ayaka. Soujiro always found it amusing when she became protective of him and it even made him smile. It was something that could have made a big difference in his younger years by how it just made him feel. "We changed. We both had to. We never fell back into our old ways. This was supposed to be a second chance for both of us."

"It doesn't change the fact I can't care for you, " he stood from his kneeling position he had landed in when catching her.

"Sou-"

That's enough," he whispered sternly. She was defending him, but possibly at the cost of her having a real family and home. He turned to face the couple and left Koharu on the steps as he approached the couple. "I know she's my responsibility, but as you can see, I have nothing to offer her. She'll die if she stays with me. And whether I've changed my ways or not, I'm still wanted for my crimes so it also puts her in danger."

Masumi figured from the beginning that Soujiro was in some trouble with the law, especially when mentioning that his son was a policeman. He only seemed to want to shelter the two all the more because he still saw Soujiro as just a child. Now that Soujiro had revealed the truth, he would be committing a crime sheltering him any longer. And that would not fair well for their son as a policeman.

"I wish I could give you something in return, but I can't," Soujiro could barely take his eyes off the floor now.

"You already have," Masumi spoke. "You saved our lives." Soujiro had honestly forgotten about that. It had been such a menial task he had performed, but what Masumi said was true. "We'll be happy to care for Koharu."

Soujiro finally focused his eyes to meet Masami's. He was is disbelief. "You will?"

There was a creak and soft thud when Koharu fell back on a step knowing now she lost her friend for forever. Soujiro turned to face her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. She at first looked furious, but then just plain heartbrokened. He realized then that he had never had to say goodbye before. He started to approach her again before she shook her head and stood before running back up the stairs.

"Koharu-" He started to go after her.

"You can't stay here anymore," Ayaka spoke up to stop him.

"I know." He huffed out loud as he looked over his shoulder to her. "I'll leave tonight. Just give me a minute."

"No," Masumi interjected. "I'm not sending him out in the cold like that. He'll leave tomorrow." Ayaka started to speak against it, but Masumi would have the final word. "He deserves to say goodbye to her. We owe them that much." He nodded to Soujiro to continue.

Soujiro acknowledged with a nod of his own and then continued upstairs. He turned down the hall only to nearly tumble over Koharu again. "Koharu!" He at first said irritably, but was still surprised to see her up. He had half expected her to be in her bed already crying and pouting to guilt him to change his mind.

Instead, she had been walking slowly down the hall with his sword to bring it back to him. "I know you won't forget it, but I thought I would bring it to you anyway." She still couldn't meet his eyes anymore.

He made her lower the sword she held out to him. "I'm not doing this because I'm angry. It's just what's best."

"Would you have done it if we haven't fought?".

When he didn't answer right away, she finally managed to raise her gaze to try and meet his. "A lot of factors played into it." He started. "But our fight made me realize that you are probably right. You probably do deserve to know what's wrong with me but I...I can't." He tugged at his blanket and Koharu knew that he was becoming self conscious of the scars on his back. "I can only tell you I'm the way I am because of my past. It made me like this. It's the only satisfying answer I can provide. And it's one more reason why you shouldn't stay with me. It isn't fair for you. Sometimes I can be unpredictable, sometimes violently unpredictable and heartless and one day I could lash out against you again."

Koharu didn't hesitate that time to throw her arms back around him to pull him in another tight embrace. "There's nothing wrong with you, Soujiro. I never should have pushed you into telling me." Her hold became more protective. "I just hope whoever hurt you like that paid for it."

"Oh they did," he managed to mumble through his lips as he placed his hands on her shoulders to push her away. Koharu wished just this once he would hold her back just as tightly, but one would almost think he was incapable of showing affection. He cringed more than anything whenever someone touched him and even when he allowed Koharu to grasp his hand or embrace him, he clearly revealed he was uncomfortable with it. He had come a long way since they first met, however. Koharu guessed she was the first one he had ever really got to open up to and it made her worry about him even more. He could easily shut himself back up being alone again and all the progress she had made opening him up could be lost. She felt she could understand why some days she got away with playfully wrestling him or showing her affection and while other days she had to give him his space. Whoever had harmed Soujiro had not just physically scarred him, but mentally scarred him. One day, he could be perfectly fine, but the next day, maybe even the next moment, he wouldn't be fine. The more she thought about it, the more she became scared for him. He was already starting to close himself back up because of letting her go. _Do I not deserve a say in this? He needs me as much as I need him._

"Let's get you back in your bed." He guided her back to her room by placing his hand against her back. When he returned, he saw Koharu's original clothes folded in the corner and figured his must have already been washed and placed in his room. Ayaka really was eager for him to leave, but he could be thankful that he would have his clothes back cleaned. "Get well for me, okay?"

 _Oh no you don't._ "Sou!" She barked. She clasped his hand as he was already turned to leave. "Stay with me."He was already smiling halfheartedly having expecting her to make him stay. "I overhead Masumi saying you should stay one more night. I won't sleep well if you leave now into the cold night."

"You're pulling that card again, eh?"

"Yes."

He chuckled softly. "All right, Koharu. I'll stay with you. As long as you don't try to change my mind about you staying here."

"I don't even want to think about it, but..." she turned away to her futon and made Soujiro follow. She reached over the other side to pull forth her music box and stood to approach him again. She had not given up on trying to remain by his side and she would try to find a way to remain so, but not at the cost of angering him again. The music box was just in case she failed. She yelped when she tripped on her blanket and nearly fell flat against her face. Soujiro didn't bother trying to warn her and caught her under her arms when she fell against him again. He knelt down and let her on her knees on her futon. "And Ayaka thinks I'm the clumsy one. That's enough moving around for you."

She reached for his wrist and shoved the music box into his palm. "It's yours now."

Soujiro stared fondly at the contraption for a moment before he shook his head as he tried to give it back. "I'm not taking this. It's your only memory of your mother and the rest of your family. I have no right."

"Yes, you do because you're my family." She pushed his hand back towards him but kept her hands enclosed on the one he clutched the music box with. "And you're to play it whenever you get sad. It got me through my darkest times. Maybe it will help you somehow. It will give me some peace of mind. You owe me that much." She still held his hand fondly but still struggled to meet his eyes. "Maybe...maybe one day you'll bring it back."

"Koharu," he started to speak honestly, "I don't know if I will ever be able-"

There was a knock on the open door before Masumi entered with the meals he and Ayaka had prepared. "I just thought I'd bring up dinner for you. Your welcomed to continue to stay up here and eat."

"Arigato, Masumi." He relieved Masumi of both dishes and passed one to Koharu. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Masumi bowed to his guest. "It's an honor, Seta Soujiro. You can leave the dishes just outside in the hall and I will collect them later." He turned and left the two alone again.

Masumi's kindness made both Koharu and Soujiro smile. Despite Masumi knowing a dark enough truth about Soujiro, he was still treating him with the same kindness as before. It made him feel better about leaving Koharu in their care. Ayaka had even proven she was suitable to care for Koharu and was already protective of her. Yes _, I won't have to worry. She'll be happy_. He sat his meal aside to finish the conversation. "Koharu, acting as your brother was just a cover. It's hardly going to matter when I'm gone. I can't accept this."

Koharu had said she had not wanted to fight, let alone linger on the subject, but those words had stung. "You never saw me as your sister?"

"I couldn't, because I knew deep down this couldn't last. It's... It's hard enough," he held the music box back out to her. "I can't be your family, especially now. I'm sorry, Koharu."

Koharu sat her meal aside and stared a a moment at the music box Soujiro was trying to return to her. Her gaze narrowed. She finally took the music box from him and sat it beside her meal. She was still on her knees where Soujiro had placed her on the bed. Her fists balled up and she risked lunging at him again. "Fuzakeru na baka! (Stop being stupid, fool!)" She threw him on his back with a loud thud as she clawed at the blanket over his shoulders Masumi had lent him.

Soujiro was just thankful he had his own meal aside before she launched herself at him. "You don't learn!" He raised his voice trying to defend himself from her punching blows. He restrained her wrists, but she continued to resist him.

"Soujiro no aho, you're my brother whether you like it or not! Don't you dare try and ruin that!"

"Get off me! And stop it with the language," he attempted to sit up as he spoke the last sentence more quietly. He didn't exactly have the best language either, but he certainly didn't teach Koharu to talk like that. It gave an idea on how angry he just made her. Koharu only lunged back at him back and shoved him flat against the floorboard.

"Ow!" She yelled when she collapsed on his torso from the force of the fall. She had also managed to knock the air out of him when she fell on her elbows against his chest.

"Are you done?" He cringed, half out of breath.

If she had more energy, she would have been holding him in another headlock by now and forcing him to take back those words. Instead, she showed her defeat when she became deadweight against him and clutching the blanket tightly at his shoulder. Those words had hurt. If she wasn't his sister, then what had she ever been to him? She was just a burden.

Soujiro risked moving and sat upright as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Koharu became all the more bitter when he started to push her away again.

"Is everything all right?" Masumi rushed to them from the other side of the door and out of breath.

"Hai. Sorry about that," Soujiro smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly. The couple must have thought they were murdering each other. He flinched when Koharu let her forehead drop back against his torso. "Koharu," he muttered to her embarrassingly as he placed his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't take the hint. She didn't care anymore if it didn't feel natural to him. She almost didn't care if he didn't see her as anything else but a burden. She still loved him.

Guilt overwhelmed Masumi's eyes as he was feeling responsible for having to keep Koharu and separating her from who he thought was her brother. To him, they weren't just siblings, but real friends. There just was no other choice but to let Soujiro go now and fulfill his wish to give Koharu a better life than he could.

"She's just...tired." He tried to play it off as it was normal. "Everything is fine. We won't disturb you again."

Masumi offered a sympathetic nod. "Let me know if there's anything I can do." He said and left them again.

When he left them again, Soujiro's forced smile dropped back into a frown as he looked back at Koharu. She still refused to meet his eyes and kept her head rested against him. Then his expression it fell into one of empathy. "If you promise to stop attacking me, I'll take your music box. Just make sure that's what you really want."

She nodded and obeyed begrudgingly when he pushed her away.

"Eat your meal," He ordered her knowing she had stubbornly avoided her meals that day. From that simple, but firm statement, Koharu knew she had to obey. Once they both finished their meals, Soujiro decided to stay by her side for the rest of the night. Though this time, he dozed off on the floor bedside her futon comfortable enough with the blanket that was lent to him. Koharu never could come up with a way to force her stay with him without it possibly starting a fight, and she could never forgive herself if they left each other is such a way.

She awoke the next morning to find him gone already and jerked upright on her bed furiously. She had expected him to pull such a stunt and she had been afraid of falling asleep for just that reason. She became even more bitter once she realized he didn't even take her music box. She threw her covers aside as her anger continue to blaze against him and she stumbled to her feet. "Soujiro!" She yelled. She slammed the door aside to his room to confirm his absence, but instead, was shocked to see him present within. He had just finished dressing back in his original clothes and had just slid the sword back through his sash when she slammed his door aside. Koharu nearly smiled, despite the fact she had invaded on his privacy and Soujiro revealed his irritation by the usual frown he had to give her.

"Forgive me. I should have knocked," she blushed as she tugged at her braid. She still had enough sense to be embarrassed by her own actions. "I was so sure you left though."

He sighed as he approached her. "I was about to. I guess I forgot already that you were on my schedule still."

She darted her eyes upwards to his. "So you were going to leave without saying goodbye?" She crossed her arms. "You're a jerk. But... wait here." She left him a moment and returned back with her music box. She took his hand and forced it in his grasp. "Remember to play it when you're sad. Okay?"

"Okay, Koharu," he smiled fondly as he closed his palm over it. "Arigato." When he had nothing else left to say, he managed to touch his hand across her forehead and ruffled her messy bed hair. "Be good for me." He then continued to walk past her, which almost seemed abrupt. Except for the fact he had just openly expressed his affection for her, and for a moment, she was left in the room astonished by it. She couldn't help but touch where his hand was just before. He didn't do it because he felt he had to in order to care for her. She had not expected it at all. The small gesture meant he really did care. She had not just been a burden, after all. She turned and watched him down the hallway until he disappeared down the steps. _I can't let him go. He'll close himself back up!_ "Sou, wait!"

He was down the last step when she started to chase after him. She was going to do it. She was going to express why they needed each other. She was prepared to fight with him, for him.

He was turning to face her just as she was going to pour her heart out when three heavy knocks pounded into the side of the door Soujiro was about to exit through. His eyes shifted in alarm back ahead of him.

"This is the police, open up."

"Oh no," Koharu softly cried. "How-"

Soujiro raised his palm behind him towards her to silence her as the policeman pounded against the door again.

Masumi appeared just a moment later behind Koharu and he rushed down the steps ahead of her. He laid a protective hand on Soujiro's arm. "Go back upstairs. This probably has nothing to do with you."

"Are you willing to take that risk? Why else would they be here?" Soujiro whispered. "If they find out you sheltered me-"

"How would they have been able to track you this far?"

"I've learned not to underestimate them."

The knocks came abruptly showing the policeman's impatience.

"Be there in a moment!" Masumi called out. He looked at Soujiro again. "Get upstairs, now."

Soujiro finally gave in and obeyed the old man's request. He barely made a sound as he rushed back upstairs and pulled Koharu back with him so that they both disappeared from view.

Ayaka was just now rushing down the hallway after her husband. "What's going on?" She questioned Soujiro.

"It's the police," Koharu whispered out loud. She stood in front of Soujiro protectively. "Please don't give him up," she pleaded. Ayaka raised her cold gaze towards Soujiro. He stared for a moment back into her eyes trying to decipher her intentions and what he should do if she was too eager to give him up.

Ayaka didn't respond as she continued passed the two down the steps just as Masumi was opening the door. Soujiro's eyes followed suspiciously until she out of view.

Two policemen were at the door, one was younger and the other more experienced.

"What can I do for you two officers?" Masumi did well to hide his nervousness.

"We're questioning folks in the area on the whereabouts of a young man last seen in a village just northeast of Gifu. We think he's headed towards Kofu and we're trying to cut him off. He's an a assassin commonly known as Teken no Soujiro. We believe he's kidnapped a girl as well." The experienced one spoke up first.

Koharu turned to face Soujiro in sheer panic. "Kidnapped? And how do they know about the village we first traveled through?"

Soujiro had already figured it all out. His last stunt he performed at Gifu when running up the wall to escape and even dodging a bullet with his sword gave his identity away to anyone who had come looking for him. Since he was naturally trying to get as far from Kyoto as possible, the search for him would have continued east. Word must have somehow reached officials in Kofu he could be headed there and scouts were sent to at least question others on suspicious sightings, such as anyone carrying an illegal weapon.

"We just returned from Kofu yesterday. We saw nothing out of the ordinary."

"Is that so, Ochie?" The younger policeman questioned suspiciously. "Two bandits were found in the road and they confessed to robbing you. They said they were taken down by a man with a sword and there was a girl present at his side. Do you deny that?" This explained why the policemen had specifically chosen to question them.

Masumi wasn't that good of an actor and the question immediately backed him into a corner he didn't know how to get out, for his or Soujiro's sake.

"Koharu, no matter what happens, stay hidden," Soujiro whispered to her as he tightened his hold on his sword. He didn't allow time for a response before he openly revealed himself before the others and drew his sword in front of him. "I told you not to answer the door for any reason!" Soujiro put an angry face on.

Masumi and Ayaka whirled around having not expected the young samurai to reveal himself so quickly. Had Soujiro delayed a moment longer, the Ochies would have fallen under suspicion of sheltering him and that would cost them and Koharu everything. Soujiro leapt from the top step and landed just before Ayaka. When he raised his eyes towards her, Ayaka saw his intentions and attempted to dash in the opposite direction. In a flash, he lunged and aggressively grabbed at her, positioning her against him as he sat his blade across her throat. He put on his famous Teken smile as she shrieked in terror and the policemen drew their guns.

"Pathetic weaklings. So desperate to live, yet so easy to kill." he cackled out loud as he pressed the blade into her throat. "I should have known better than to trust the likes of you. Silly me."

A chill was sent down Koharu's back as he spoke those words in a strangely happy tone of voice. She knew it was an act, but she knew that this had also once been the real him. _He had really thought the weak deserved to die._ She shivered _._

Soujiro even saw his act was disturbing Masumi and he relaxed his gaze subtly with a nod to confirm to Masumi he really meant no harm. Only then could Masumi's apprehensive face relax.

"Drop your weapons!" Soujiro demanded of the policemen as he arched Ayaka's back against him. The policemen exchanged wearisome glances before they felt best to obey the assassin. "Kick them away." Both the policeman obeyed and kicked their guns off to the side.

"What do you want?" The older policemen tried to keep to a calm voice.

There was a question Soujiro didn't know how to respond to right away. He obviously just wanted to leave, but the moment he let Ayaka go and try to get away, they would retrieve their guns and come after him. "Let's see," he continued to act out his facade. He had never exactly been in such a situation before.

"Take our horse." Masumi quickly suggested.

Soujiro had never actually ridden a horse but had experience tending to Shishio's horse and even pulling a carriage with them. He just hoped that those skills somehow transferred over to him actually being able to ride. "Fine. Prepare the horse."

Masumi started to leave until the young policeman started to block his way. "Now wait just a moment. Surely, there is something-"

"Step aside," Masumi spat. "He's holding a sword to my wife's throat. I'm not about to test his patience."

"Step aside," the other policeman said in agreement. "Let him through."

The young officer obeyed begrudgingly.

"Good man." Soujiro grinned.

Masumi left in a hurry and did not delay about bringing their horse to the front of the house. The horse was fully saddled and ready to ride.

"Step off to the side " Soujiro continued to instruct the policemen so they wouldn't try attacking him while he had his back turned. He pulled Ayaka aggressively through the open door. "You take one step towards me I'll slit her throat." He shoved a resistant Ayaka forward. "Move it!"

"You're psychotic!" Ayaka hollered.

"I know," Soujiro admitted with a smile. "But knowing is half the battle." He dragged Ayaka behind the horse next to Masumi as he completely dropped his villainous facade. "I'll leave the horse in Kofu for you."

"They'll be waiting for you there," Masumi felt the need to remind him.

Soujiro offered a more heartfelt smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll managed." He sheathed his weapon as he grabbed the reins of the horse. "You were of great help, too," he looked at Ayaka with his smile.

"It wasn't an act," Ayaka sneered.

"I know," Soujiro climbed to the saddle as he looked down one last time at the couple. "It still helped." He said it because he knew it would still get under her skin. He looked ahead and swiftly urge the horse forward with ease.

He was well on his way to freedom, and had started to put good distance between him and the Ochies when he recognize that shrill voice fill the air behind him.

"No!" Koharu screamed.

A gunshot was immediately fired after she screamed and snow and dirt beside the galloping horse erupted in the air. Soujiro's inexperience as a rider was shown when the horse skidded to a stop and staggered backwards repeatedly on it's hind legs and he struggled to get control while remaining in the saddle. "Easy!" Another shot was fired causing the horse to fully leap back on its hind legs and tossed Soujiro completely off the saddle to the ground.

"No, Soujiro!" Koharu screamed.

Soujiro twisted his body around on the ground to face what was going on behind him.

Koharu had revealed herself when the younger policeman took his gun back in hand and ran outside to attempt to shoot Soujiro down from afar. Just before he had fired his first shot, Koharu lunged at the man and grabbed at the gun. She threw off his aim just in time and another shot had accidentally been fired amidst their struggle. The second policeman now intervened by restraining Koharu's arms and trying to pull her away. Soujiro looked up in time to see the policeman aiming his gun at him again now that Koharu was being restrained.

"No!" She cried out as she violently fought against the policeman restraining her arms. In one last desperate effort, Koharu thrust her leg out with surprising flexibility and struck the policeman's hand with the gun just as it fired.

Soujiro still felt the need to jerk to the side when the bullet struck too close for his own comfort.

"Go, Soujiro!" She hollered.

Soujiro leapt back to his feet and dashed for the horse again that was still within his reach. He swiftly threw his leg over the saddle and even before he was fully settled, he was already pulling at the reins to urge the horse around. "Yah!" He charged back towards the Ochies home.

"What are you doing?" Koharu questioned in fear for him. She was jerked back by the policeman restraining her. "You're going the wrong way!"

Masumi stepped forward in concern before Ayaka pulled him back by his arm. They had to remain as innocent bystanders to not appear anymore involved, no matter the fate of Soujiro's or Koharu's.

The policeman with the gun smiled seeing the young assassin charging back ferociously towards him. "This kid is trying to play hero now." He aimed his weapon. "Criminals can't be heroes."

"Don't!" Koharu cried out helplessly just as he fired.

Soujiro hardly seemed phased when the first shot missed him and he straightened his legs against the sides of the horse so he could better steady his weight. The policeman followed up with another shot and then another before Soujiro, in premeditation, thrust his sword in front of him in one fluid strike and deflected the bullet. The force of the bullet, however, knocked the sword from his grasp and he was forced to abandon it as he charged forward. He reined the horse to an abrupt stop next to the porch glaring down at the policeman restraining Koharu.

The policeman raised his gun a final time at Soujiro. "You're without your sword, now. Are you surrendering, Teken?"

Soujiro shifted his fearsome gaze back to the young police officer. "Of course not."

"How do you plan on-" The man was silenced when Soujiro pulled his scabbard from his side and slammed it into the back hand of the policeman's hand. "Damn it!" The policeman cursed as he dropped his gun to clutch his hand. Soujiro managed to rein the horse ever closer with the scabbard raised and swung it across the policeman's face so that he was thrust to the ground from the force of the blow.

Koharu suddenly smiled wide when Soujiro urged the horse just a little closer towards her, and he extended his hand out to her. "Come on, Koharu," he said in a calm, gentle voice.

Soujiro didn't have to openly threaten the policeman restraining her for him to release her. He did so willingly. Koharu started to reach for Soujiro's hand until she saw the policeman on the ground starting to move again. Her fists clenched in resentment as she charged towards the policeman and kick his gun from his reach so that it fell from the porch to the ground. "Kutabare! (Go to hell!) She expressed her anger clearly before leaping off the porch. Soujiro reined the horse around to follow her and he turned to see her retrieving his sword for him. He smiled down at her when she held up his weapon, to which he took and returned to the scabbard.

They each grasped around each other's arm before he was able to haul her up on the saddle in front of him. He met the eyes of Masumi one last time, who's mouth was agaped after watching what had unfolded before him, and the fact that Soujiro blatantly struck a policeman. He managed to close his mouth and acknowledged Soujiro with a friendly nod just as Soujiro urged the horse onward to make their escape. He was right to come back for Koharu. She had just saved his life when she intervened and the police were not simply going to let it go. They would have taken her away and questioned her about Soujiro and there was no knowing what would become of her after that. She got to stay with him after all and was going to need his protection, now, more than ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So like most people I love to listen to music while cleaning and I had my music shuffling. On came What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin (awesome band) and as I'm listening, I realized how fitting the song was for Soujiro. Maybe even the whole battle scene between Soujiro and Kenshin and I couldn't help but share the lyrics.**

 _ **Take a breath, hold it in**_

 _ **Start a fight, you won't win**_

 _ **Had enough? Let's begin**_

 _ **Never mind, I don't care**_

 _ **All in all, you're no good**_

 _ **You don't cry like you should**_

 _ **Let it go, if you could**_

 _ **When love dies in the end**_

 _ **So I'll find what lies beneath**_

 _ **Your sick twisted smile**_

 _ **As I lay underneath**_

 _ **Your cold jaded eyes**_

 _ **Now you turn the tide on me**_

 _ **Cause you're so unkind**_

 _ **I will always be here**_

 _ **For the rest of my life**_

 _ **Here we go, does it hurt?**_

 _ **Say goodbye to this world**_

 _ **I will not be undone**_

 _ **Come to life, it gets worse**_

 _ **Don't carry me under**_

 _ **You're the devil in disguise**_

 _ **God, sing for the hopeless**_

 _ **I'm the one you left behind**_

 **Now tell me those lyrics don't fit his character! Had to share that ^-^**

 **Now onward with the story.**

* * *

"You never cease to amaze me Soujiro," Koharu praised as he slowed the horse down a few paces. The horse was an older one so Soujiro did not want to push it to its limit the whole way to Kofu. It had clearly not been used for riding for some time and that was evident by the dusty saddle he sat upon and the uneasiness of the horse when he first tried riding it.

Koharu barely got a response out of him. His gaze remained on the horizon as he continued to hold onto his sober expression. The morning's events were sinking more deeply in his mind and he wondered if going to Kofu was not such a good idea. He knew for sure he couldn't hold on to the horse and care for it and the horse would not be able to travel far and carry two. It was much too difficult to hide and they could barely go off the main road to travel with it. The horse had just been useful in making a quick getaway and to put distance between them and the police officers. They would become a spectacle if they remained too much longer on the horse. He needed to work to disappear all over again.

"Sou?" Koharu called to him with concern. She sat with her side against him so that both her legs hung off to one side. She clearly saw the stress he was under.

Soujiro finally turned his gaze to her and offered a half hearted smile. "You were never going to let me go, were you?" He had noted before that Koharu had found the time at some point to change back into her original clothes while Soujiro threatened Ayaka and attempted to get away on the horse. Thankfully, Ayaka had stitched the pants where Koharu had torn them in the river a few days before. She had even tried her best to clean the blood off of Soujiro's shirt, but obviously it would not be perfect and as long as he wore the gi over it, it wouldn't draw attention. He was thankful she had decided not to toss it simply for the sake of staying warm.

"At first no," Koharu answered. "But when the policemen came, I knew revealing myself would only make things harder on you...and I know it did because you had to rescue me all over again. When I saw that policeman recollect his gun and go after you... I couldn't just stand by." She smiled as she looked up at him. "But I was prepared to fight with you again. There's no doubt in my mind that I should stay with you."

What was left of Soujiro's smile faded from his face and he fell back into a more sober expression. "Why Koharu? Why do you want to stay with me?" He was confused by her willingness, her determination to stay by his side.

She blushed shyly, but felt no shame as she said the words. "I love you."

The horse Soujiro directed came to a halt as she spoke those words. She mustard the courage to raise her head to see how those words affected him. His expression remained nearly unreadable, but she saw he looked rather irritated and his eyes narrowed. When he did direct his eyes at her, she clearly saw his exasperation and she lowered her head with a pout. She couldn't stand it when he looked at her like that. "There is no reason to look so upset. It's not a bad thing. It's your fault."

"It's hardly a reason."

"It hardly seems to you because you don't know what it is," she stated honestly. The words might have seemed cold, but Soujiro didn't even argue it. He would be the first one to admit that. Koharu wasn't finished."You don't know what it is, but it doesn't mean you haven't expressed it. If anything, you're the reason why I know what I'm talking about."

He baffled her as usual when he laughed, except he burst out laughing in a way he was actually laughing at her. He laughed the way he would had if someone had said such a thing to him as the Teken. The idea of it still sounded so nonsensical to him. "It sounds absurd." He said in the midst of his laughing.

Koharu only smirked. "It's the truth Soujiro. I love you and there's no one to blame for that except for you. I'm not going to love someone I hate."

Soujiro let out a more sincere laugh. "All right, I guess that makes sense...in an odd way."

He urged the horse to pick up the pace again. "We need to get this horse to Kofu and then be swift to put Kofu far behind us if we're to get ahead again."

Soujiro's earlier anxieties now started to weigh more heavily upon Koharu's mind at the thought of entering Kofu. She always thought of Soujiro as being more invincible than anything, but there had been instances where she had been reminded he was still just a human being and as fragile as any human being. She had never been more afraid for his life when he had been thrown from the horse and lay completely vulnerable while the police officer shot at him.

She then remembered something she found strange when the officers had referred to him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she tried starting in respectfully, "but you never mentioned Teken as being part of your name."

"It was a name given to me by my former master. It's only common to those who knew my master, which is the whole Meiji government and I'm sure the former Juppongatana told them enough about me."

"Juppongatana?"

"An elite attack force that was led by me but commanded by my master, Shishio. Orders often went through me to them. I never meant to keep the name Teken a secret. It just never came up."

Koharu was stunned by how much she was suddenly learning about him. She had just never known what questions to ask. She figured it must have nothing to do with the scars on his back by how open he was being, but she still was finding out more than she had the whole time she had been with him. She wanted to know more. "Why did Shishio call you Teken?"

Soujiro smiled. "It's not a bad name in itself. He believed I was gifted with supernatural abilities. You know how you and others say I'm fast?"

"Yes?"

"You've seen nothing compared to what I can actually do," Soujiro gloated. "Few have."

"I'll take it the Meiji Government knows your capabilities," Koharu remarked sadly. "That's why they want to take you away. Why did you get on their bad side?"

"Well, I sort of tried to help my master overthrow the government and take control of Japan."

"Sou! Why in the world would you want that?"

"It's what my master wanted. And at the time I thought it was for a better cause. You see, Shishio is the one who taught me that the strong are the ones who live and the weak die. He wanted a stronger Japan and to do that we had to overthrow the Meiji Government. It made so much sense to me at the time because all my targets fell so easily to me. They didn't deserve to be in power for that reason alone. Shishio seemed like Japan's last hope to become strong, so I took out anyone who got in the way or who even might become a threat. That's why I got on their bad side, Koharu."

"That sounds frightening," she hugged her arms tightly. She couldn't imagine Soujiro having been so cruel and heartless. "The Meiji Government sounds unpleasant but what your master wanted sounds no better.

"I suppose," Soujiro could admit. "But Shishio would have made a far better and fearsome ruler." He grinned at the thought.

Koharu could tell even now that Soujiro seemed to worship and admire this master of his. She made a mental note to never disrespect his master in front of him, even though he clearly sounded insane to her and it sounded like Soujiro had just been a tool to him. She even wanted to say that, but she could be thankful that Soujiro could at least admit that maybe his master's way was not the best either. "What made you leave your master?"

"Despite the fact he's dead now?" His face twisted into one of repugnance. "I was defeated by a certain former hitokiri. He's the one who made me question my master's ways...especially when he defeated me without having to kill me. I was not even close to showing him the same mercy, and he still defeated me and let me live. He made me feel weak all over again, and a fool. Sometimes even now I feel like I deserve death for that reason alone, but that's my master's thinking. Himura Kenshin encouraged me to find my own way and set me on this path. So here I am now...a wandering fugitive. Maybe that's why I never brought up my former name Teken. I hardly feel like the Teken anymore."

"Nope!" Koharu happily agreed. "You're just sweet Seta Soujiro."

"Maybe to you," he chuckled softly. "I did just attack a police officer and frankly, I have no problem doing it again if they keep getting in my way." It sounded dark, but it made her smirk at the thought.

Just like Soujiro, she wasn't as innocent as she appeared. She looked up at him with her devious smile. "They'll have to fight both of us, Sou. I may not be strong like you, but I can still put up a good fight."

"You sure do," he agreed, remembering how she practically fought off two police officers for his sake. "You saved my life." He never imagined a girl like her ever being able to save him in such a way. That he would ever need it.

"Hey, I guess I did!" She beamed. She didn't feel so bad about revealing herself to the police now.

A gust of chilling wind suddenly blew into them, startling the already timid horse. The horse halted with a jerk and staggered backwards like before with an agitated neigh. Soujiro kept a firm grip on the reins but instead of yanking at them to force the horse's submission, he reached his other hand over to the horse's long neck to pet and console the frightened pony. If he knew anything about horses, it is that no good came from trying to force their obedience by yanking upon the reins, especially a frightened one not used to carrying two people. The horse eventually stopped on its own and whinnied softly in response to Soujiro's gentle touch.

He sat back when he felt Koharu shiver against him and saw her still holding onto her arms as she shook. "I'm fine," she continued to smile like before. "That gust was just really cold." She was trying to fool the wrong person with her smile. "Sou," she huffed softly when he promptly sat his palm against her forehead. For the second time, she pushed his hand away.

"You're still feverish."

"I'm fine! Just focus on getting to Kofu, better yet, escaping Kofu.

"I am, Koharu. But I'm still responsible if something happens to you. It would help me out if you would communicate these things to me."

"There's nothing to be done about it, so why bother?"

He rolled his eyes but proved her wrong when he gave control of the reins over to one hand only and raised his free arm in front of Koharu to rest on her shoulder so that the sleeve of his gi fell over her to add an extra layer of warmth. "Because I said so."

When he turned away to focus back on the road, Koharu's defiant glare softened and she hid her smile when she relaxed her head against his chest. She never expected him to actually say the words, I love you, but he really did have other ways he revealed it. He might as well as said, 'because I care for you,' or 'because I love you too,' because that's what she really heard.

The rest of the ride to Kofu was mainly a quiet one, especially when Koharu fell asleep. Flurries of snow happened sporadically throughout their travel and he found himself praying that it wouldn't turn into a winter storm. Technically, it wasn't even winter yet, but it was upon him and he had yet to find shelter of any kind to survive what would clearly be a harsh winter. The only thing he could do was keep trying even though the odds were against him.

Masumi had mentioned Kofu being a day's journey on foot, and that was coming from someone who wasn't quick to begin with. On horseback, he arrived within a few hours. Due to the shorter days, the sun was already setting by the time they neared the city and with the overcast of clouds, it made it seem even later within the day. Soujiro stopped the horse well before the borders of the city so he could not be seen riding in. Often, riding on a horse meant you were a somebody, or you at least had money. Either way, it drew attention.

"Koharu, it's time to get off the horse," he nudged her shoulder his hand had been resting on. She didn't move or respond and didn't even moan out sleepily like she usually did. "Koharu?"

She softly clenched his sleeve and she slowly exhaled to began gathering her strength. When she finally did pull away, he saw her skin seemed paler than usual and her cheeks were flushed. She bent forward slightly with a moan as she clutched her head. "My head... It hurts so bad."

"You should have taken better care of yourself while at the Ochies. Maybe if you ate and slept more, you would have actually gotten better."

"You shouldn't stress me out then!" She snapped in her irritability. She promptly helped her self off the saddle and ended up landing painfully on her feet before she slammed into his hands and knees against the ground. "Damn it!" She cried out. "I thought the ground was closer!"

Soujiro felt like it shouldn't matter to him, but Koharu's language did bother him. Maybe it was just the fact that she was a girl, a young girl at that and he knew of no bright future for a girl that used such language. He still wasn't moved to correct her, especially when his language wasn't that much better. She had also spent all her life around those who probably had cursed is every sentence they formed. He felt like he probably should mention something about it, but now was not the time. Koharu was already in a bad mood and honestly, he didn't feel like it was his place to. _Too bad Yumi isn't here to help_. _She could teach Koharu everything I can't_. He smiled at the thought of that. He would have liked to see Yumi with Koharu. He could already picture the fights they would have had and Yumi knowing exactly how to put Koharu in her place. He felt an ache in his chest at the thought of Yumi. Sometimes, he forgot how much he actually missed her. She had been the closest to a mother figure he had.

He climbed off the saddle and approached her side. "Get up, now," he said in a firm tone of voice. "We need to keep moving."

Koharu nodded, but the moment she stood and put pressure on her right ankle, pain shot up her leg and she whined as she fell back on her knee. "I'm fine!" She yelled before Soujiro might question it. He was already kneeling beside her. She twisted around and pulled up her pantleg to inspect her leg herself. It looked fine to her until Soujiro took it upon himself to lift and clutch around her ankle. He seemed to know exactly where to put the the pressure and caused Koharu to screech and twist in pain.

"You're really a piece of work, Koharu. You sprained your ankle."

"I didn't mean to!" She whined.

"Think before you act!" He snapped. He exhaled to calm himself. Koharu certainly did know how to make him express strong emotion and it about nearly made up for the lack of emotion he had for ten years. If anything, she would keep him from ever suppressing emotion again.

Still, he regretted snapping at her when she started to weep and dry her tears at the same time. Sure, her ignorance was still to blame for it, but he had antagonized her right after she had complained about her head hurting. Her head pain and illness were probably affecting her eye sight as well and attacking her like that had not helped.

Despite what he thought, Koharu wasn't crying because he had yelled at her. The tears came from the fact that she just made it that much harder on Soujiro, given the gravity of their situation before she sprained her ankle.

"Just leave me here Sou and take the horse. I'll be all right until you come back."

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm not the only criminal out here."

"Fine!" She yelled as she forced herself to her feet and grunted from the effort it took. "Let's get moving!" She still yelled angrily as she limped.

He stood and grasped her shoulders to stop her from taking another step.

"Sou, please! I don't want to be a hindrance. Let me go!"

"It's a light sprain. It won't take long to heal, but you'll just make it worse if you keep walking on it. Just wait here a moment. I'm going to dispose of the saddle so nobody can assume we rode in," he looked at their surroundings to quickly ascertain where to dispose it so it wasn't seen from the road. He looked back at her. "I can carry you. It won't slow me down that much. Just wait here."

He turned away and approached the horse to begin loosening the saddle off it. _I hope this dusty, old thing didn't have sentimental value_ , he thought as he tossed the saddle into a ditch a few yards off the main road. _One can't be too careful, right?_

By the time he returned to Koharu, snow had begun to softly fall again. As he promised, he carried her on his back and clutched the reins to the horse before they carried on in their journey.

Koharu buried her forehead in shame into against the back of his neck as she held onto him. _I don't care how bad his crimes are. I'll never deserve him as a brother, nor a friend._

Koharu only raised her head from him once when they entered Kofu before the scenery bored her already and she rested her head back against him. It looked worse than Gifu with the lack of scenery that Gifu at least had going for it. The buildings felt more cramped and cluttered and the population more dense than she was used to. _What does this ugly place have that Gifu doesn't?_ She was more of a country girl, however. At least Soujiro would be harder to spot within the city.

So far, no one cared to pay Soujiro a second glance as he maneuvered through the streets carrying her and guiding the horse. To any onlooker, it looked like Soujiro was just going about his daily business, perhaps running family errands or caring for a family member in need. His sword was well concealed for the moment with him supporting Koharu's legs and his sleeves naturally falling over the weapon.

Soujiro found a stable close to where he entered Kofu and brought the horse in knowing the Ochies could safely assume their horse would be here.

"Hello?" He called out once he was inside. Nobody was within the building to service the horse for him. He carefully released Koharu and had her wait at the entrance while he brought the horse in himself. "That's strange. There's no one here," he noted out loud. There was only one other horse within the building and Soujiro clearly saw it had not been cared for in some time by how thin and frail it looked. No one had been here in days, maybe even a week. "Something isn't right.…"

"You think it's a trap?" Koharu asked fearfully.

"No. That's not what I mean. I mean Kofu overall. Something seems...off about it. On my way in, I noticed businesses here are either shut down or even abandoned. Even homes in the streets looked...forgotten."

"You don't think the season has anything to do with it?"

"A blacksmith has no reason to shut down yet. Nor do restaurants." He gave a few examples of what he saw. "And there is usually at least one person here to care for the horses, no matter the time of the year." He continued to guide the Ochies' horse into its own stall. He pet the horse for the last time as he removed the reins and sat them aside. He didn't know what would become of the horse with no one here to care for it, but he couldn't let himself stress about it. The well being of another was weighing more heavily on his mind and he turned back to face her. Koharu wasn't looking any better and was shivering as the cold air blew in. He stood there for a moment longer as he contemplated his next course of action.

"Sou?" She called to him in a slightly frightened tone of voice. "Can't we go now?" She then sneezed and it seemed to make up Soujiro's mind for him.

He hastily approached and pulled her back to his arms. "Come on. I'm getting you to a doctor first."

"What? No Soujiro! We'll get caught!" She resisted his hold. "We have to leave Kofu now!"

"You could be dead by tonight if I leave Kofu now," he stated bluntly. "At least in a clinic you'll be warm and taken care of. I'll figure something out for money. Plus, if the snow keeps falling like this I can be tracked more easily. Leaving now could be as dangerous as leaving so I might as well as try to help you."

"No!" She screamed. She turned away angrily when he immediately cast those indignant eyes upon her. She knew then not to say another word.

When he knew she would be quiet, he entered back into the streets of Kofu and began searching out for a clinic to take her to. Koharu started to weep silent tears from her growing fear of losing him. _Maybe he's right. Maybe the weak do only get in the way._

Soujiro was in the heart of Kofu when he finally caught sight of the clinic. He didn't have money, but he was prepared to wing it if he had to. He quickened his pace in an effort to get Koharu out of the cold and finally in a place she could be safe and recover her strength completely. He didn't get very far when someone from the surrounding crowd threw their weight into his back. Koharu was thrown from his arms as he was shoved against the ground on his side into the cold snow. Laughter erupted in the air from behind.

"You better watch where you're going, kid." A man bellowed from behind.

Soujiro had fallen against his sword, which had hurt, but he guessed the imbeciles had failed to notice he was even carrying one. When he attempted to move to just press on for Koharu's sake, another foot was planted into his side causing him to collapse back into the snow.

"Sou!" Koharu yelled. She started to maneuver towards him before one of the men blocked her. She glared defiantly. "Baka! You don't know who you're dealing with!" The man yanked at her gi to pull her off the ground. Koharu stumbled with a cry and fell to her knees.

"You've got a big mouth for a such a weakling."

Soujiro kept his sleeve over his side to keep the weapon concealed. The only reason he hadn't reacted yet was because of the strong desire to not draw anymore attention. The crowd had only dispersed from around them to not risk becoming involved and treated it like it was a rather normal thing. Starting a fight would only draw in the police and while Soujiro could get this fight started and ended in a matter of seconds, he wouldn't be allowed to take Koharu to the clinic without being spotted.

"Let her go." Soujiro swallowed his pride again. "What do you want?"

Both Koharu and her assailant turned their attention down at Soujiro, Koharu clearly flabbergasted at Soujiro for allowing them to be bullied like this. He shook his head sternly at her to warn her not to add to their trouble. His hand, however, twitched at his sword when Koharu's assailant tossed her back against the ground. "Good decision, kid. But surely, I don't have to tell you what I want."

"I don't have any money." He immediately responded.

"Check him," he ordered the two standing over Soujiro.

The moment he started to resist, the two men grabbed at him and Koharu's assailant grabbed at her arm and twisted it behind her back to make her scream to try and force Soujiro's cooperation.

That was a mistake.

Soujiro was pinned back against his side, his hand and sleeve still concealing the weapon. He only looked around one more time to make sure no government officials were around as one of the men began inspecting his pockets. He only found the music box and held it up to reveal his find. "What's this piece of junk?"

"We can probably get something for it. Check his other pocket."

"No! That mine!" Koharu cried out.

The moment they tried to force Soujiro around, he swung his elbow out to strike the man who took the music box. He was thrown back while Soujiro was already falling back on his palms and following his attack by thrusting his leg overhead to strike his other assailant. As soon as he put some distance between him and the other two, he finished his attack by grabbing the sword above the hilt to keep the scabbard on and twisted around into a lunge as he struck both men across the face in one swift move and knocked both men flat against the cold ground. He turned to face Koharu and her assailant.

"That's my Sou," Koharu uttered proudly.

She let out a cry when her assailant, unaware of her having a sprained ankle, forced her to her feet and tried to drag her back as his last desperate means for protection against the samurai he had terrorized.

"Stay back and the girl won't be get hu-" he was suddenly struck in the face from behind with a parasol. He cursed out loud when the bamboo end of the open parasol planted itself right in his right eyeball.

A girl in a dark green kimono tied with a navy blue obi stepped aside keeping her parasol raised like a dangerous weapon. She grabbed at Koharu's arm and pulled her from the man's hold in the midst of all his screaming and cursing. When he attempted to lunge at both girls, she closed the parasol and struck upwards into the man's throat making him choke and release a horrid retching sound. She only managed to stop his attack, but not him as he plowed into her and fell over her against the ground. Koharu barely managed to roll out of the way. The girl released a frightened scream as she fought to shove the man off. Her auburn hair had been in a braid twisted in a messy bun with an ornate hairpin and it fell from her head on impact when she struck the ground.

Soujiro's cold, intense eyes had turned into ones of bewilderment at the first sight of the girl and her parasol. It had been so random.

"You'll pay for that -" The man was interrupted by the sound of a sword being drawn and he flinched when he saw the end of Soujiro's blade to his face. He had not even heard or seen Soujiro approach so quickly until he drew the sword. He slowly sat up from the girl and kept his hands up with his one eye squinted shut.

"Get out of my sight, now." Soujiro spoke assertively. When the man just continued to glower at him, Soujiro helped him along by stepping forward and kicking him completely off the girl. "Leave!" _Before I change my mind about letting you waste-of-space live._

The man was thrown to the ground by Soujiro's powerful kick and was quick to scramble back to his feet and run in the opposite direction. Soujiro snapped his head to the side when he saw the other henchmen getting back on their feet as they saw their companion running by to leave them in the dust. The moment they met Soujiro's eyes, they started to follow suit. One of them didn't get very far before Soujiro was already behind him to grab his arm and twist it behind him until he gave up the music box.

"You're insane!" The frightened man squealed in pain as Soujiro relieved him of the stolen item.

Frankly, Soujiro didn't like being reminded of that. "You're the ones that attacked me," he said as he sat the cold blade to the back of the man's neck. "And you've only been seeing me hold back."

"Stop!" The girl had run to catch up and was there in time to clutch his arm to halt his attack in case he acted upon it. She had opened her parasol back up and held it directly behind her. "Stop it, now." When he turned a defiant glare upon her green eyes, she released his arm and stepped back slightly. She at first looked fearful, but then her face twisted into one of confusion at the sight of him. She seemed unsure.

He released the man and he scurried off with the others. When he turned back to face the girl, she cleared her throat as she lifted and angled her parasol slightly off her shoulder for Soujiro to see two policemen hurrying down the street after finally hearing the commotion, and here he was now with an open blade. He quickly sheathed the blade and inwardly panicked. He had left Koharu behind and to go back for her would allow the policemen to see the weapon he carried. He couldn't just leave the injured girl on the street though. Still, the moment he stepped out from the parasol that blocked most of the policemen's view of him, the weapon would be seen and his identity, unmistakably known.

"Give me the sword."

Soujiro glanced incredulously at her .

"Give me the sword or that little girl will end up left on the streets to fend for herself."

Soujiro had seconds to decide whether or not to trust this girl and couldn't imagine what she planned to do with the sword. He rested on the fact that she had just intervened in Koharu's behalf and even now, was keeping him from being discovered. He gave the sword to her.

Once the sword was in her grasp, she lowered the parasol quickly and stepped ahead of him to use him to obstruct her as she closed the parasol and tucked the katana into the paper umbrella. The parasol very nearly concealed the weapon completely and she used her hands to fold neatly over the hilt that stuck out against the stem of the parasol and her sleeves fell over her hands.

Soujiro did not escape suspicion, however. The moment he turned to face them to get Koharu, the policemen grabbed at his arms to restrain him. "You're under arrest!"

"Let go of me!" Soujiro resisted. He was shoved to his knees as they tried to restrain his arms behind him. If they didn't let him go soon, he would have no choice but to fight back anyway.

"No!" Koharu yelled in his defense as she limped towards them. "He didn't do anything!"

"Are you all right, miss?" The second asked the girl in the kimono, assuming she was the actual victim.

"I'm fine. He's not the one who attacked me. They're getting away," she pointed down the street where the three culprits ran.

"He's not?" They loosened their hold on him.

"Of course not! Go! They're getting away!"

Koharu aided in proving his innocence when she threw herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop doing that, Koharu!" Despite him just yelling at her, he did nothing to stop her and she smiled in relief. She had thought she was about to lose him again.

Seeing how both girls were clearly defending him, all suspicion of him dropped.

"Make sure these girls get home safe then. You three should look into getting indoors. Understand?" The policeman gazed at Soujiro to make sure he understood his responsibility now.

Soujiro only offered a begrudging nod before the policemen turned and hurried after the real culprits. He directed Koharu's arms from around his neck as soon as they left and saw Koharu tightly grasping something in her hand.

"Koharu, what's this?" He clutched her wrist and made her open her palm to reveal the ornate hairpin that had fallen off the girl's hair.

"Oh, um, I was going to give it back," she chuckled nervously.

He gave her his usual frown and passed the expensive hair ornament up towards the girl. He paused briefly when he saw how the girl was staring at him again.

"Oh! Arigato." She smiled and took the hairpin from him.

"Why did you decide to help me? I was the one threatening them with the sword." He asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

"I saw the whole thing happen." She started. "Not to mention there's a terrible sickness going around. Most who get it die. It leaves others with the excuse to loot out in the open. Business, house or traveler, they don't care. It wasn't hard to see who was in the wrong. The policemen are trying to contain it, but many of them have fallen ill too."

"Not enough," Soujiro mumbled. They had still sent men after him. "Why are you out here alone then? That hairpin would draw such attention from guys like that."

"Says the samurai carrying a sword out in the open." She opened the parasol and passed the sword to him before twisting her long braid back in a bun with the hairpin. "Don't question my ways and I won't question yours." She smiled kindly. Though clearly, something about Soujiro was making her question him in thought by how she kept staring at him. She opened her parasol all the way so she could hold it overhead again. "My aunt needs medicine and I'm afraid she's a little more helpless than I am."

"She sick?"

"Oh, no," she quickly made clear. "We're leaving for Tokyo tomorrow...if the train isn't delayed again. Her stomach just doesn't do well when we travel."

"Sou?"

Soujiro turned to face Koharu and was reminded of her sickening state. "The clinic...it's just over there ." He started to take her back in his arms.

"No, Sou." Koharu pushed away. "This is stupid! We need to go. Please."

"We've been over this. "

"They're going to take you away!" She cried out.

He hushed her harshly raising a palm over her mouth, but he paused and then clenched his fist in frustration. The damage was already done. Koharu covered her own mouth and slowly looked to at the girl in the kimono. She had practically announced the trouble they were in.

"He's right," she said. "You look very pale and you can barely walk. You need help." She drew no attention to what Koharu said before. "I'm headed there myself. If you don't mind, I'll accompany you."

Koharu didn't object so openly again when Soujiro put her arm over his shoulder and picked her up off the cold ground. She was surprised when Soujiro smiled at the girl. "Not at all," he said, but Koharu could sense the uneasiness in his voice. She realized she rarely got to see him interact with other people, especially friendly ones. Even when Soujiro spoke his mind openly when first meeting the Ochies, he had still been respectful, even to Ayaka. He was still proving to be respectful to this girl. He had more reason to be than he did with the Ochies. She had actually stepped in for him instead of the other way around. _He really is a gentleman_ , Koharu thought fondly, _he just hardly gets to show it because of how he has to isolate himself._

She raised her head suspiciously when she saw how the girl was still staring at Soujiro again, especially when he had smiled at her. She seemed to be studying him a bit more intensely now as he walked beside her. _Does she know him?_ Koharu wondered. She was going to draw attention to it until the girl met Koharu's eyes with a smile and directed her parasol over Koharu's head as he carried her. "My name is Ohara Avaron, but you may call me Avaron," she smiled at both of them.

 _She seems nice and did protect him_ , Koharu thought. _Maybe she just thinks she knows him._

Soujiro hesitated, but kept up the friendly facade. "Seta Soujiro. This is my sister Seta Koharu." Koharu didn't care if it was just a cover, that made her smile. To hear it from someone else's lips, especially his, made her feel like someone. She was his family now, because he actually said so. He didn't have to. "You can just call us by our first names as well," he felt he should add. He still didn't want to be too friendly, but the least he could do was walk her to the clinic.

The girl hardly acted like she was familiar with his name, so Koharu let it go. Surely, Soujiro would have recognized her by now if he did know her and he had hardly paid her the same attention she had been given him. _Maybe she's just attracted to him_. Koharu snickered inwardly. Though, Avaron's stares had hardly been ones of infatuation.

When they finally got to enter the clinic, Soujiro was surprised to how empty the building was for there to be some epidemic within the city.

"Mine isn't an emergency," Avaron said as they entered. "You go first."

"If she's sick, there's nothing that can be done for her," a voice was heard before a man could be seen entering from the back room. He maintained a certain distance from them. "You might as well as leave."

"She just needs medicine," Soujiro stated to explain. "And she has a sprain."

"Is she coughing blood?" The man questioned.

"What?" He was shocked by the blunt question. "No. It's nothing like that."

"How long has she been sick?"

"A week," Soujiro lied so the man could be fully assured that Koharu's illness had nothing to do with the city epidemic. "She fell into a river and got sick. She hasn't been well since."

The man studied her for a moment longer before he finally gave an approving nod. "Fine. Bring her in. I'll take a look at her."

Soujiro started to follow, but only managed a few steps further before he slowed to a stop. "I don't have any money."

The man was quick to turn back on his heel to face Soujiro. "Well, you can forget taking advantage of my business, boy, because that's what this place is. It's not some charity."

"Please," Soujiro found himself begging. He had never had to beg before. "She could die and there's nothing else I can do."

"It's not my problem. Leave and don't come back unless you can pay ."

 _It's not my problem_ , the words echoed in Soujiro's head. He had spoken those exact words often and more than he wanted to admit now. He had never hated the sound of them until now.

"I can pay for them," Avaron stepped forward. "You can pay me back later," she said to him.

"Stay out of this," Soujiro spat over his shoulder at her. He sat Koharu on the ground and pulled the sword with the scabbard from his side. He stood as he held it out to the man. "This will more than suffice as payment," he said, and then threw the sword at the man's feet. "Just help her."

"No! Not you sword!" Koharu cried out. "There has to be another-"

"Don't speak another word, Koharu." He turned those vehement eyes upon her. He looked back at the man. "Will you help her now?"

The man bent over and picked up the sword. He seemed skeptical of the offer until he drew the weapon out halfway to inspect the blade. "I suppose I could trade this thing in. Fine. Leave the girl."

"You mean he can't stay with her?" Avaron questioned.

"It's a clinic, not an inn."

"Just take care of her. I'll come for her tomorrow if she's well." He looked at Koharu one last time with a softer gaze. "It will be all right. I just need you to get better."

Koharu said nothing in response. She was devastated at what she was making him do. He was already in danger and now was going to be without his sword, and worse, he was going to be alone.

Soujiro turned and trudged out the door before Koharu could think of something else to say. He slammed the door shut behind him that clearly expressed his anger over what just exchanged between him and the doctor.

"It's just business," the man protested when Avaron continued glowering at him. "I don't expect a woman to understand."

"Whether he had the money or not, her death would be blood on your hands if something did happen to her," Avaron pointed out. "You would let her die because of something as worthless as money. Rest assured that you'll be held responsible if you don't give her the best care. It's not like you're busy."

Before she could promptly take her leave, Koharu spoke up. "Wait!"

Avaron turned to face her.

"My brother...he shouldn't be alone." While Koharu felt that to be the honest truth, she was more afraid of something happening to him and her not knowing about it. Maybe if Avaron stayed with him, she could somehow provide a measure of protection like she did against the police. "Could you...could you stay with him?"

"It's really up to him, Koharu," she said, but then offered a warm smile, "but I can see if he would like some company. Get well, dear." She turned and left.

Soujiro was standing off to the side of the road near the clinic still. He was staring off into space with his brow furrowed and his arms crossed over one another. Koharu had once told him that he should help others when it was in his power to do so. He had scoffed at the idea, but now, he was starting to feel differently about it. He didn't feel like he was asking a lot out of the man. Koharu just needed medicine, warmth and sleep to recover properly or she may not last the night. He could understand the whole business aspect of it, but just to let her die was cruel. He was angry at that. But he was also angry at his own hypocrisy. He had very nearly let the Ochies die because he didn't feel like they should be any concern of his. He had nearly let Koharu die from the beginning for the same reasons. He could better understand Koharu's bitter attitude towards him from not wanting to help people. It was easily within the doctor's power to save Koharu, so he should, money or not. Soujiro knew this truth didn't mean seeking out others to help them, but it was ignoring it when he was equipped to aid them. He couldn't imagine where he would be right now had he not turned back to rescue Koharu. Sure, he might have reached Hokkaido by now, but what would he had learned on the way? He would still be stuck in Shishio's ways and Koharu would be dead.

You should help someone when it's within your power to help them without expecting anything in return. He knew that now. That was what he had desperately needed the doctor to do for him.

"That was an honorable thing you did for your sister, Seta Soujiro," Avaron said as she approached his side. She addressed him respectfully after feeling like she had embarrassed him by offering to pay for him. "I hope you can forgive me for earlier. You were right. It wasn't my business."

While Soujiro had been flustered by her offer to pay for him, he had already gotten over it. In the end, he had handled it like a responsible adult...like a responsible brother. Koharu had foolishly proven she would do the same for him when she first chose to come after him instead of searching for her treasured music box. That music box held more meaning to her than that sword did to him. Like Koharu said, it was foolish to choose an object over the life of a human being.

Soujiro acknowledged Avaron by shifting his gaze to her and softened the intensity that had been burning in his blue eyes and he loosened the tight hold he had on his sleeves. He now just looked cold as the wind blew into him and the snow fell. He said nothing in response to her and looked back towards the street at the troubled locals going about their business. Avaron accepted that as him accepting her apology and was moved to hold her parasol over the both of them. For awhile, they both just stood there in silence.

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter down... Hope you're liking the story!**

 **Avaron kind of happened by accident. Names are one of my favorite things to look at when writing stories and recently, I've had to look up Japanese names for this story and I've found some awesome names. My absolute favorite names are Celtic names and I ended up stumbling across the Japanese name Avaron, which means Avalon and to me that was one of the coolest finds! Then I find the Japanese family name Ohara. So, her name Avaron Ohara was born, which sounds so Irish, especially if I spelled it out as Avaron O' Hara. Even then, I had not planned on adding her in the story at first. I drew her out in a sketch so I could just better envision my celtic/japanese character maybe for another story XD but then I saw a spot for her in this story and couldn't resist. I simply tried her out in this chapter, which is why writing and posting took a little longer and I happen to really like it.**

 **And I actually looked up the length of parasols compared to katanas. I found Japanese parasols that range from 22 - 33 inches and according to Wikipedia, katanas range roughly between 23 to 28 inches.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Up until now I've been a little unsure of the time frame of this story compared to where exactly it falls during the time frame of the actual show, but from the beginning I imagined my story taking place two years after Soujiro's duel with Kenshin and I think I'm settled on that idea now. So I guess that makes Soujiro nineteen years old in my story. I'm probably a little late in saying all that but I kept going back and forth on other ideas. ^-^'**

* * *

Avaron did not seem to mind the silence and her face looked rather serene as she watched the snow fall around them. She was dressed very warmly in costly garments, but they were hardly so ostentatious that they would quickly attract the wrong attention. She wasn't the type to flaunt her wealth, but Soujiro, by no means, could understand why she was lingering. He didn't look that out of place standing next to her, however. He wasn't exactly dressed in rags and wore clothing similar to what he had while working for Shishio, who gave Soujiro more than enough to get by. While he wore clothes fit enough for a nobleman's son, he had still made it clear before this girl he was without money, and obviously homeless, no, a wanderer, but she didn't know that. She also had to know by now that he was in trouble with the law, no thanks to Koharu.

He earned a sympathetic glance from her when he shivered involuntarily as a chilling gust of wind blew into him. He ignored her stare until her gaze became more inquisitive like before when he first smiled at her. He slowly clenched at his sleeves the longer she stared. "Do you need someone to walk you back?" He finally asked.

She looked away bashfully. "That might be a good idea, but that's not why I haven't -"

"Which way?"

She pointed to their left.

He stepped back onto the main road and started heading the direction she pointed. She followed suit without another word. Once she was walking beside him again, Soujiro couldn't help but notice she had left the clinic empty handed. "Where is the medicine for your aunt?"

"I couldn't stomach buying from that man after what he did to you. I don't care if it's just business. A life of a child was at stake."

"So you ventured out here for nothing," he remarked.

"If that's what you think, then I guess I did. " She muttered as she stared at the ground dejectedly.

Soujiro didn't realize how cold he was coming across until she last spoke. It wouldn't had mattered so much to him if she hadn't managed to save him from the police. He didn't exactly need saving per se, except for the fact his goal had been trying to get Koharu help. Without a doubt, he could have easily taken the policemen out on his own and gotten Koharu out of there, but then his face would be more widely known. He would have had to flee the city right away and risked being tracked through the snow, and Koharu succumbing to the cold because of her weakened state. Avaron had saved him a lot of heartache, so he felt the least he could do was be more cordial towards her.

However, they hardly ended up saying another word to each other before Avaron was able to point out the hotel she was staying in. He walked her to the main door and for some reason, offered another smile. "Sayunora, Ohara. I do appreciate what you did for me. I'm sorry I can't make it up to you. I hope your arrival to Tokyo is a safe one."

Again, his smile seemed to have a strange effect on her as she gazed comprehensively and she even stepped closer to him, as if she needed a closer look. "My aunt had ordered a pot of tea right before I left. You still ended up having to save me after I willingly put myself in harm's way. The least I can do is offer you a warm drink. I think my aunt would like meeting you too.

Soujiro was becoming suspicious of her. She was prolonging his stay because she was still trying to figure him out somehow. Part of him was curious, but another part of him was equitably apprehensive. He felt he needed to step away from her because of how close she got and she seemed to be using her parasol to keep him within its vicinity. His smile was partly to blame. He seemed to have a face anyone could trust and she seemed to be a little too trusting it it and his smile. "Are you always so trusting of everyone you meet or do I have you that much fooled?" He couldn't help but smirk.

She chuckle softly. "You're not fooling anyone, Soujiro. From the first I saw you, you've been giving of yourself."

"For my sister."

She nodded with a shy smile of her own. "Again, who are you fooling? You've given me no reason not to trust you when your actions so far have been true. Are you coming in or not?"

Before he could decline, the door beside them was thrust aside to reveal a troubled looking woman in her fifties ready to brave the cold weather until her wrinkled eyes focused on Avaron. "Goodness, child! I was getting worried sick-who's this?" She pointed at Soujiro who Avaron was clearly sheltering under her parasol with her. Soujiro seemed to realize all the more how close Avaron was to him and took a step back from her.

"Turns out you were right Aunt Honoka," Avaron smiled with a shrug. "It was dangerous to leave. I was attacked by street thugs and he saved me."

That's not exactly what happened, but Soujiro didn't bother to correct her. He figured she had a reason to word it that way. This woman probably didn't need to know Avaron had willingly put herself in danger and she certainly didn't need to know she had to shield Soujiro from the police.

"This is Seta Soujiro. He was just walking me back. Soujiro, this is my Aunt Honoka I was telling you about."

"Pleasure," He said rather abruptly. He looked back at Avaron. "Thank you for your offer, but I'm afraid I can't stay."

"Why not?" Honoka interjected.

They both looked at Honoka, Soujiro appearing the most confused. When he looked back at Avaron, she was already gazing apologetically at him. She didn't act sorry for long. "There's not much for you to do until your sister is better. You might as well as use this as an opportunity to take care of yourself." She faced her aunt. "I told him I'd give him a warm drink before I'd send him back on the road."

"A drink?" The woman scoffed. "Don't be absurd, child. Have you eaten?" She asked him.

"Well, no -"

"Splendid. We haven't either." The woman stepped forward and clutch Soujiro's wrist and pulled him with a jerk inside the building. Before he could act in defiance, the woman spun around and clasped her other hand over his. "Goodness. You're freezing." She rubbed the top of her warm palm over his hand in a motherly fashion, which caused him to blush. Somehow, he had been picturing Ayaka when Avaron first mentioned her aunt. This woman was nothing like Ayaka. "How inconsiderate of my niece to keep you in the cold. Close the door, child!" She yelled at Avaron, who was already in the middle of shutting the door. She turned to face them with a cheerful smile as she closed her parasol and held it neatly in front of her. She seemed to pay little heed to the woman's antics. Soujiro couldn't help but note Honoka hardly resemble that of her niece with her thinning dark brown and gray hair pulled into a small tight bun and her beady eyes compared to Avaron's auburn hair and vibrant green eyes.

"He's not a lost child, Aunt Honoka. You don't have to hold his hand."

The woman released his hand. "I know that. Go sit by the fire, Seta. I'll bring the tea over."

Soujiro held his hand when she let it go with a puzzling expression and met Avaron's eyes when she stood next to him. As odd as it was, the woman's hands had been warm and unusually soft against his.

"Now is your chance to run," Avaron whispered jokingly.

"You people really are too trusting."

"Maybe you need to trust a bit more," she turned her nose up to him as she passed him. She turned to face him one more time. "Coming?"

He stood in place for a moment longer before he found more reason to go along with this rather than avoid it. First, he clearly saw that the aunt was the type to be offended if he rejected her hospitality now, even though he hardly felt like he deserved it. Second, it was freezing outside and the atmosphere in the hotel had only made it harder to want to leave. Third, this girl clearly had some interest in him since nearly the beginning. She had feared him for a split second and had even nearly ran to leave him to face the police alone, but something had changed her mind. He wondered if he should just ask.

An hour passed by and Soujiro got to enjoy a large meal he had not been able to have since leaving his Teken days behind. He would have been more then happy with bowl of udon soup, but Honoka seemed to be the type to be afraid of under feeding her guests and Soujiro was the type to not want to offend. It wasn't exactly a hard task to eat to his heart's content. He blended well into the atmosphere around him and had slowly let his guard down as he felt more comfortable in Avaron's and her aunt's presence. He even felt guilty he was enjoying his time without Koharu, though she would not have blended in as easily. The girl would draw attention by the clothes she wore and her current inability to use chopsticks, and just by her being Koharu.

"Are your sure you've eaten enough?" Honoka asked.

"Hai. I couldn't have another bite if I wanted to. I'm so full," he smiled appreciatively. "I hardly feel like I deserve it."

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do for what you've done." Honoka sat up straight knowing now she had done her job and sipped on her tea. "You do have a charming smile," she noted kindly when she lowered her cup.

He found himself blushing again. "Arigato." He didn't know what else to say to that. He raised his head when he felt Avaron's gaze fall upon again, though this time, she seemed to be staring with more recognition and more fondly at him.

"Avaron, child, where are your manners? The boy's cup is empty," she spat out in a crass tone at her niece.

Avaron was woken up from her spell and faced forward with red cheeks and scrambled for the teapot.

"Oh, that isn't necessary," Soujiro tried to speak up as she hastily grabbed the teapot. He didn't want to come across as some leech and didn't think it through when he held his hand over the cup as she started pouring the tea in. "Ah!" He dropped the cup as he hissed in pain and clutched his burnt hand.

There was an even louder clash of dish that struck the table when Avaron dropped the teapot after realizing what she did to him. It tipped over when it struck the table and was now spilling the rest of its contents on her aunt.

"Oh, foolish child!" Her aunt stood from the table doing a rather amusing dance as she fought through the worst of the burn while the tea soaked through her clothes.

"I am so sorry! I should have waited until you weren't holding the cup!" Avaron cried out in horror.

Soujiro couldn't help but burst into laughter as he held his afflicted hand. He laughed at his own stupidity, the look on Avaron's face the moment she realized what she had done and the little dance Honoka was still performing after having the rest of the tea spill on her. There was something about that moment that felt so...right. Maybe Koharu would have fitted in after all.

"I'm glad someone finds this funny," Honoka muttered out loud.

"Excuse me," Soujiro still laughed softly. "I think I'm to blame for this."

"Nonsense. Avaron, see that your guest is unscathed while I go change."

"Hai, Aunt Honoka," she bowed her head in shame. When her Aunt had left them to change out of her wet clothes, waitresses were already at the table to clean up the mess.

"Please bring my guest a cold towel for his hand," she requested the waitress as she was leaving with the cracked teapot. "I apologize for the mess."

"Not a problem. It happens," the worker said kindly. The waitress returned quickly with a cold towel on a plate and sat it on the table.

When the two were finally left alone, they met each other's gaze and her mouth twitched before she finally could laugh at her mishap and he joined in with her. "That's better. I was starting to feel bad for laughing earlier."

"No, it was funny. But I couldn't dare laugh in front of my aunt," she chuckled softly. "She wouldn't have been as kind to me."

When she stopped, her face slowly fell back into contemplative state, and he couldn't help but feel he was still somehow the source of it. He found himself now studying her closely.

"Avaron?" He asked softly. She shifted her gaze to meet his. "I do appreciate what you and your aunt have done for me and I know very well it was sincere. I just can't help but feel you invited me here for another reason. I have to admit, it's one of the reasons I accepted your hospitality."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep staring at me like you know me?" He asked point blank. She clearly wasn't just going to say and he didn't have time to wait for her to open up.

She blushed. "I guess I haven't been very subtle."

"Hardly," he kept to a gentle tone of voice. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Soujiro. You look very much familiar."

For a brief moment, Soujiro considered she might be a relative of someone he might have been sent to kill, but he quickly disregarded that notion. He was much too quick and careful for him to have left any witnesses behind. However, there had been times he was meant to be seen killing. He had openly made examples of those who would dare defy Shishio, especially of those whose villages they would invade for their resources and supplies. Village leaders and families were often executed by his hand under the order of Shishio...and Avaron seemed to be without parents. The thought of that suddenly terrified him.

"Was it my sword?" He asked sullenly, his head becoming too heavy to lift to meet her eyes.

"Your sword?"

"Was seeing me with my sword what looked so familiar?" Depending on her answer, he thought he might run. But how would that look, especially after they had fed him? Part of this journey was to right the wrong he had done, but what could he do to fix this?

Nonetheless, she shook her head and clutched the cold towel after realizing Soujiro neglected to do so. She sat beside him and held her hand out towards Soujiro, who was still holding his afflicted hand. "No, Soujiro. Your sword has nothing to do with it."

After she told him what he needed to hear first, he felt he could let his guard down even more. So far, he hadn't regretted doing so and risked passing his hand into her care. She swallowed in remorse seeing the damage the hot tea had done and placed the cold towel over the agitated skin of his knuckles. She placed his hand back on the table but kept her hand rested over the cold towel. He didn't know why he was allowing her to touch him in such a way, but he found that he liked it. She almost wasn't even holding his hand. It seemed harmless, but he swore he felt his heartbeat increased in speed. "At first, it was how you looked at me. Those eyes...they looked so familiar. But even that sounded ridiculous to me." She exhaled and her lips slowly curled. "But before I could completely disregard it...you smiled."

Soujiro was only getting more confused. Those who knew him as the Teken knew he smiled, maybe too much, but he was rarely without his sword. She said his sword had nothing to do with it.

He lowered his eyes towards his hand when she clutched it more tightly towards his wrist so he actually could feel the warmth of her hand. Her hand was soft like her aunt's, but felt more fragile which suggested she hardly ever had to work with them. It gave an idea of how wealthy they must be to work so little. He finally found the will to raise his head to meet her green eyes. "Seta Soujiro. I think I remember now. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the son of a merchant."

Soujiro suddenly jerked from her hold and pulled his hand from her grasp. "How do you know that?" His voice quaked. That man had not been his father, but she already knew more than he ever wanted anybody to be aware of. He realized now it wasn't his Teken smile she had been referring to. She was referring to a time before he ever touched a sword. She was remembering the smile of a seven year old.

Avaron became frightful, not so much of him, but she just now seemed to realize she brought up a sensitive subject. "Forgive me. My memory is still failing me. I was only five at the time."

"Who the hell are you?" He struggled to keep his voice down.

"My father was a traveling doctor passing through your village at the time. You and I became well acquainted during that time."

"I have no memory of you," he scoffed in disbelief at her.

She looked away wrinkling her brow as she closed her eyes in the tensing moment and tried to remember her earlier childhood. She opened her eyes. "That's understandable. You were unconscious for a great deal of the time I knew you." She shifted her gaze to him. "I saw what they did to you, Soujiro. Your brothers, I assume? They weren't just teasing you. They were beating you...maliciously." When he only continued to glare, she continued. "They saw me and I got scared. I always ran to my father when I got scared. I guess you somehow managed to follow me back. You were suddenly there in the doorway when I got into the safety of his arms. For some reason, you were smiling and tried to speak before you...you collapsed on the ground." When she spoke the last sentence, she saw a spark of remembrance flicker in his eyes. "You remember now, don't you? You were unconscious for two days. My father spent the week nursing you back to health. I got to know you whenever you would wake up. My father had me bring you tea and food and keep you company until you would fall back asleep."

Soujiro looked away. "That doesn't sound right. My...family would have never had allowed that."

"My father was a doctor," she reminded him. Her eyes narrowed in contempt as she spoke the next sentence. "He didn't even need me to explain how you got those wounds. We hid you from them...for as long as we could," she uttered the last few words sorrowfully and clenched the fabric of her clothes on her lap. It sounded like they had been forced to give him up.

Soujiro stood from the table and stepped back from her. "I think I've heard enough. Thank your aunt for me, but I need to leave." He offered a short bow and then briskly turned to leave.

"Soujiro, wait. It's dangerous out there, even for you." She barely managed to cut him off at the door. He huffed impatiently as he stepped away from her. She thought he might shove her aside. "Come to Tokyo with us. We can provide you and Koharu with shelter. You'll both be safe."

He would no longer meet her eyes and was already shaking his head. "There's just one problem...I still have no memory you." His voice was quivering now as he spoke. "Please just step aside."

"You remember something."

"I don't want to remember any of it!" He suddenly lashed out. The whole room went quiet and he felt all eyes present fall on his back. Honoka had just retreated down the last few steps after changing into dry clothes when he yelled at her niece.

"Get out of my way before I make you," He uttered disdainfully. Only she could see the tears he was fighting to hold back.

At last, Avaron bowed her head in defeat and stepped aside from him. She winced when he slammed the door behind him. After a moment of absorbing what had just happened, she raised her solemn green eyes towards her aunt and openly revealed the tears falling down her cheeks and off her chin. She didn't realize what pain she had stirred within him until it was too late. Soujiro had hid it very well up until he last screamed at her.

* * *

He eventually found himself standing in a dark alleyway that gave him a decent view of the clinic Koharu resided in. His side was against the wall and he held his arms around him like he had been physically wounded. It had been true. He couldn't recall ever knowing a girl like Avaron. The only thing that had triggered any memory of her was when she mentioned him smiling at her and then collapsing in the doorway wherever her and her father had been residing at the time. He had probably been sent after her to stop her from relating whatever she saw his so-called family doing to him. As usual, he would have to pretend and convince others he was fine so the family reputation could be protected. He couldn't quite recall all what Avaron was trying to relate to him, but what she explained sounded very typical. Except for the fact that someone had actually felt sorry for him and even tried to help. That's what sounded most unbelievable.

He shifted his whole back against the wall and thrust the back of his skull against the wall as he gazed up towards the heavens. He never thought he would miss Koharu so quickly after leaving her, even if it was just for a little while. He could be depending on her right now to distract his thoughts from the past. She always seemed to save him just when it got to be too much.

He let his feet slowly slip out from beneath him so that his back slid down the wall until he was seated on the cold ground. Just as he started to pull his knees against him, a soft chime emanated from his pocket. He smiled when he heard her voice in head again. _Remember to play it when you're sad, okay?_

"Okay, Koharu," he responded softly. He reached into his pocket and pulled the strange contraption out and for the first time, reeled the music box through on his own. The gentle tune came through jerky at first as he experimented how slow or fast to turn the lever until the tune came through more cleanly. He stretched his leg back out as he reeled the tune through a second time now that he knew the pace to which turn the lever. He was still smiling fondly when he lowered the music box in a soft closed fist and could still hear the gentle tune playing through his head. Koharu had managed to save him after after all and for a brief period, he managed to find peaceful slumber within the dark alleyway.

He awoke sometime in the night to a loud crash and then hysteric laughter echoing down the alleyway. He sat up straight and looked down the alleyway to see a woman struggling to get back to her feet after falling into some abandoned crates. At the first sight of her, it was easy to assume she was drunk and was laughing at her own pain and stupidity. Once she finally managed to get back to her feet, she continued to stagger down the street towards where Soujiro sat. He grumbled inwardly and tried to discreetly pull his leg in so the drunken woman wouldn't trip on him. He could smell the alcohol on her as she started to pass him.

"What's with you, boy?" She slurred her words and sprayed saliva as she spoke. He showed his disinterest when he looked away and refused to grace her with a response. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She kicked rather violently at his legs. She thought she was being playful and funny, but she only earned a threatening glare from him. As he got a better look at her, he saw by how she was dressed that she was a prostitute. "Life is too short for such austerity. Loosen up!"

When he saw that he was not going to be left alone and that she would draw unwanted attention, he stood to leave. She clutched the front of his shirt as he attempted to leave and shoved him against the wall. "You're older than I thought." She gazed wantingly. It shouldn't have mattered anyway when she was old enough to be his mother.

"Let me go," he twisted her grasp off his shirt. "I have no money to give you," he thought that would scare her off more than anything and released her with a shove.

The last thing he expected was her to immediately grab him and aggressively pin him back against the wall. His eyes widen from the abhorrence when she planted her lips against his while she fought to keep him pinned. His hand instinctively went towards his side for his sword to shove her off with the thrust of the hilt, but he was quickly reminded he was without a weapon. She only pulled away briefly. "Money is no concern to me." He barely turned his head away in time when she tried to kiss him again. She settled for his neck instead. Despite her deathgrip and her nails biting into the skin of his arms, he overcame her when he got his arms between hers and tore her grip from him as he kneed her in the stomach. He had never struck a woman in such a way, but he was not about to let her take advantage of him. She heaved forward into him with a choked cough when he kneed her and he felt a sticky substance land on his cheek as she did so. He caught her by her shoulders and thrust her completely off him. Bone could be heard striking the opposite wall where her skull hit and she fell to the ground, still laughing. Soujiro was already using his sleeve to wipe his mouth clean of her repulsive kiss. It was like being kissed by an old dog. He touched his face where he still felt the sticky substance and pulled his hand away to see it was a clot of blood she had coughed onto him.

He looked back at the woman when her laughter started to subside and she started to choke on her blood before him and die a slow, painful death. Soujiro stumbled back as he covered his mouth and clenched his stomach to fight against the urge to throw up. This woman knew she was dying and had used him as some desperate last means to make the most of her precious time left on earth. It didn't matter at what cost to him or how he felt, she got her last bit of fun. Before he could watch her choke on her last breath, he turned his back and fled. He barely turned the next corner before he caught himself against the wall and could no longer suppress the urge and hurled everything from within his stomach. From there, he forced himself to keep running. He suddenly feared that woman had cost him everything.

The next morning, Soujiro could be found wandering aimlessly on the outskirt streets of Kofu, his head spinning in newfound anxiety. Tuberculosis. That was the illness plaguing this city and he was sure he had be infected. The worst thing about it was waiting. And what if he had contracted it? What would that mean for Koharu? How could he risk coming near her even now? He could be going to see her now, but he hadn't been able to convince himself to do so. In fact, he had avoided going near the clinic completely. For the first time in over ten years, the former Teken was afraid.

As he mindlessly turned the city street, he was bumped into from behind and slipped partially upon the snow.

"Sorry!" Soujiro heard before a small boy was seen rushing passed him and continued onward zealously in whatever errand he was running.

Soujiro caught himself against the wall of a building before he could actually slip and fall and took a moment to let out a quivering breath he had been holding in.

"Soujiro?"

He opened his eyes he had closed in his despair and saw the embroidered hem of her kimono first before slowly raising his gaze to meet Avaron's green eyes. He wanted to be displeased, even angry at the sight of her, but in all truth, she was a refreshing sight to behold. She had left her braid down and had long tassels of her hair framing her oval face. He almost didn't recognize her now seeing her in full daylight.

"You're so pale. Are you well?" She stepped closer with her parasol raised over both of them again.

Soujiro turned away, afraid to even breathe in her direction. His paleness was a result of what had taken place just the night before with the prostitute and having grown faint in his strength after throwing up all his food. He had not slept and had been wandering the streets up to this point. He also had reason to be pale from his fear of death greeting him sooner than he planned and suffering in such agony like that woman had before she got to take her last breath.

"...I'm fine," he finally managed to utter. "What are you doing here?"

"I've just returning from checking the train schedule. It's due here just before noon. And in all honesty," she lowered her head, "I was hoping to find you and make sure you were okay. I wanted to apologize. I should have been more aware of how it would have affected you bringing all that up to surface."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I overreacted."

"It caught you off guard," she stated more reasonably. She circled in front of him to face him better. He immediately stepped back keeping his head turned away, which caused her to shy away. Had he not been afraid of infecting her, he would not have mind her being so close.

She tightened her hold on her parasol and lowered her eyes doubtfully as she asked her next question. "Can I see you again?"

He at least shifted his gaze to meet her's. "I still don't remember you."

"Forget remembering. I don't want you to if it's only going to bring you pain. I still enjoyed your company last night, and unless you're that good at fooling others, I think you enjoyed you time too. Isn't that what counts?"

"Hai," he found himself smiling towards her. "I did enjoy our time together. You and your aunt were very kind to me. Don't think I'm ungrateful, Avaron, but I can't make any promises on whether or not we'll see each other again. I can't tell you why, but you have to understand it's for the best."

"It's okay," she said, though it was hard to dismiss the disappointment heard in her voice. "It was still an honor, Soujiro. My father would have wanted it. He did try to do more for you, but many factors played into why he couldn't just take you away."

"Well, nothing can change it now," he reminded her. "I should get going. Koharu is probably getting worried... Sayunora, Ohara Avaron." He said as he attempted to say his last goodbye to her again. He didn't wait for her to respond as he was eager to put the distance between them for her sake. He kept his arms crossed, but he smiled subtly when he could still feel her eyes gazing fondly upon him as left her behind. He actually didn't mind that. He could have liked her the way she clearly liked him. He hardly had cared about such things as the Teken and could hardly concern himself with it with all the training and missions Shishio entrusted him with. That was at least before Yumi came along. While he mainly wished that Yumi and Shishio would get a room whenever they openly displayed affection for each other, he couldn't help but wonder, even if it was a few short seconds, what such a thing was like. He never doubted the two didn't love each other just by how they would gaze at each other. Soujiro felt even if he wasn't at the risk of succumbing to tuberculosis, he would still be bringing Avaron down with him. Maybe Shishio could attempt to take over the country and have a love life, but Soujiro certainly didn't know how to make it apart of his life. In the end, Shishio still brought Yumi down with him and that was the last thing Soujiro desired for himself and another. He was stressed enough over Koharu and keeping her safe.

It was nearing noon and despite what he had told Avaron, he had held off on retrieving Koharu. The only thing that moved him to at last head in her direction was remembering that Koharu had not allowed herself to get better when he last delayed in returning to her. To make her wait any longer could possibly undo all the work the doctor had done to get her well.

As he finally made his way back into the heart of Kofu, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread starting to overwhelm him all over again. Talking to Avaron had distracted him somewhat from the negative feeling, but now he was allowed to drown in his new fears all over again. Every moment longer he spent in this city was a disquieting one. He was coming to realize that whether he stayed or left, death was upon him. He wanted to give up his life now before this sickness or his past finally caught up to him. If it wasn't one, it was going to be the other. The only thing making him hold onto his life on earth was the fact that Koharu needed him...

...He just didn't know how badly she needed him now until he came within view of the clinic.

The moment Soujiro saw what stood waiting for him before the clinic, he knew his past had finally caught up to him first. "No!" He suddenly yelled. Fear and anger now drove him completely as he rushed without delay for Koharu. Seconds later, he was seen when he slammed the shouji door aside.

"Sou!" Koharu screamed. A sword was suddenly drawn and lowered against her throat. She looked away with a cry. Soujiro followed the blade to its wielder, Sowagejo Cho with his usual cocky smile. Before he and Koharu was the corpse of the doctor lying in a pool of his blood, his eyes still wide open in shock just before his throat had been slit open. There were four hired thugs of Cho's surrounding the room, one standing directly behind Koharu. These weren't the average amateurs Soujiro had been faced with the past few weeks. It would appear Cho got to select his own trained fighters in his pursuance for the Teken and he had chosen all swordsmen.

"You son of bi-" the moment Soujiro started to lunge towards Cho, the man standing closest to Soujiro got between them drawing the point of his sword to Soujiro's throat.

"Don't take another step," he threatened. The trained swordsman could not even comprehend how quickly his life would have forfeited to Soujiro if he was wielding his own sword, but Soujiro was forced to a stop. He could not risk fighting without his sword while Koharu's life was in the hands of a careless murderer.

"I'd be careful if I were you Soujiro," Cho started. "My employer would prefer it if you were brought in alive."

"Run, Soujiro!" Koharu cried out.

Cho looked amused as he gazed down at his blade towards Koharu and scoffed at the sight of her. "It was smart claiming this brat as your sister in Gifu. If you hadn't made any other grave errors on your part, I would have easily dismissed it being you. Still, I thought you might have been more careful, Seta. I'm just curious as to why you left her alive this long. She has done nothing but hinder you."

"She's remained useful." He spoke carefully through clenched teeth.

"Really?" Cho questioned doubtfully. "Well, she'll no longer be of use where you're going, " he sneered at her as he pressed the sharp edge of his katana into her throat. Koharu softly cried as she tried to twist away. Cho was testing Soujiro, and it was working.

"Damn it, Cho! Leave her out of this!" He attempted to maneuver towards them before the hired swordsman stepped aside and stopped Soujiro where he now stood by thrusting his sharp side of the blade just before his throat.

"This is Shishio's right hand man? This kid?" One of Cho's men scoffed at the sight of Soujiro.

"The one and only," Soujiro met the man's eyes without delay and hesitation.

"I'm starting to wonder." Cho calmly lowered his weapon and rested it upon his shoulder. He stared inquisitively. "You know, there was I time I even admitted no one would ever catch the Teken. I'm starting to wonder if he even exists anymore."

"If you kill her, you will face something far worse than the Teken," Soujiro stepped forward, allowing the man's sword to graze at his throat.

"And if I don't?" Cho questioned as he approached him. He then gestured to the swordsman keeping Soujiro held in place. Soujiro was thrown to the ground on his hands and knees when the man struck the blunt edge of the blade into his back. Cho brought the tip of his sword down under Soujiro's jaw to force him to look up at him. "You'll remain weak." He answered his own question. "That used to be the last thing you wanted. You sure I wouldn't be doing you a favor by getting rid of her?"

"Leave him alone!" Koharu yelled and mustard the courage to leap to her feet after him before the swordsman left watching her restrained her by her arms. "No! Let him go!" She continued to resist the man until he drew his own sword against her throat. "No! Soujiro!"

"Stop it, Koharu!" He demanded of her. He looked back up at his former colleague. "Let her go," Soujiro said as he slowly sat straight upon his knees, "and I'll surrender without a fight."

"No! You can't!" Koharu continued to cry.

Cho looked intrigued at the idea of that, but still kept his blade directed under Soujiro's jaw as he continued speaking. Soujiro shook his head. "Cho, you could have never defeated me as the Teken. What chance could you possibly stand against me when I have nothing to lose? Let her go."

Cho's eyes widened in a rage and he let loose his jealous anger by thrusting the blade of his sword across his chest, just below Soujiro 's collarbone. His blood was heard as it was strewn across the floor. Soujiro winced in response, but Cho hardly got any other reaction out of him. Koharu, however, screamed when she saw Cho strike Soujiro in such a way and his blood stroke the floor.

He only admitted his inferiority to Soujiro by striking him in such a way. This could be the only chance he could ever strike a blade into the former Teken. "You'll soon learn your place in this world, Seta. Like we all had to. You're no longer head of the JupponGatana and have no authority or power over me. You are no better than anyone else."

"You're a coward!" Koharu continued to scream as her tears drenched her cheeks.

"Shut her up now!" Cho hollered.

The man clutched Koharu by the scalp of her hair and the back of her gi before forcing her around as she continued to resist against him. "Soujiro-" her head was rammed into the wall behind she was forced to face. She immediately blacked out and collapsed against her side.

Soujiro looked away in time before he had to actually watch it be done and shuddered inwardly when he heard her body fall limp to the ground. He had watched far worser things be done to people and hardly blink at it, but it was different when it was someone he actually cared about.

Cho turned to be met with Soujiro's malevolent blue eyes and quickly put an end to it by thrusting the hilt of his sword across Soujiro's face and throwing him against the floor. "Congratulations, Soujiro," He said as he forced Soujiro around on his stomach and pulled his arms behind behind him. One of his men passed him the shackles they had ready for him and Cho shackled Soujiro's wrists behind him. "You'll now be working for the Meiji Government."

Soujiro paid no attention to Cho's words and focused his gaze on Koharu thinking it was going to be the last time he ever see her. He wasn't going to get to say goodbye. He was hauled to his feet and aggressively pulled by his arms when he remembered one other thing. He resisted. "Her music box..." He whispered. She at least deserved to have it returned. The moment he resisted, one of the hired men kicked him from the back causing Soujiro to stumble fourth back outside. He fell over his knees and was immediately yanked back to his feet to be escorted to what he thought would become his coffin. It was a carriage built more like a prison cell to transfer him to wherever they were taking him. It was the only reason he went down so easily. He was already accepting his death sentence, and he didn't want Koharu around to watch it and risk her dying from a horrible disease. It wasn't much better what had just happened to her, but he felt there was no other choice. At least she would live. She would be alone again, but she would live. He reluctantly ended up giving up on returning the music box and knew if he made its existence known, they would probably destroy it.

He could only get one other satisfaction from all this, besides knowing Koharu still had a chance to go on living. If he really was infected with tuberculosis, the Meiji Government would never get their chance to use him or have the satisfaction of executing him themselves. He didn't pray for a miracle. He only hoped his imminent death would overtake him long before they would reach their destination.

* * *

 **AN: Definitely one of my more darkly written chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

_So far, this is going more smoothly than I thought it would. He really is going in without a fight,_ Cho thought as he looked over his shoulder suspiciously at Soujiro. He was being aggressively shoved along by his escorts despite giving them little resistance. He was expecting something out of the mechivious Teken, but Soujiro hardly looked kind he was plotting anything devious. He truly looked defeated. _That is not the same kid I fought in Kyoto awhile ago. What effect did that girl have on him?_ "I have to say Soujiro, you went down more easily than I expected. I led these men on to think that they would have the fight of their lives on their hands. Have you really abandoned everything Shishio taught you? You practically worshiped the man. What would he say if he saw you now?"

The thought actually did disturb Soujiro and it had been one he had not wanted to reflect on the moment he took Koharu in.

Soujiro ended up stating the truth. "I still respect him as my master and mentor. While I may have let him down, he was the one to fail me first," he admitted for the first time out loud. He then raised his head towards Cho. "Don't forget. You were the first to be caught and betray Shishio long before anyone else did. You should not be questioning me my devotion to my ceased master-" Soujiro was cut off when Cho thrust the hilt of his sword across his face to silence him. The only reason Soujiro did not end up back on the ground was because his escorts kept a firm hold on his arms and shoulders. Before Soujiro could fully recover from the blow, Cho snatched him from his escorts hold and propelled him with his back into the side of the carriage.

Cho kept him pinned by clutching his throat as he sat his katana to rest over his hold on his neck. "There is an option to have you killed-"

"Then do it!" Soujiro yelled, and he meant it.

"The pay is better if you're brought in alive, but you better start paying me some respect, Seta."

Soujiro's only response was spitting into Cho's face.

Cho growled as he started to choke Soujiro in his hold and relished a moment in seeing the notable Teken suffering at his hand. "You really do have a death wish." He seemed ready to slice his blade across his neck and Soujiro could even feel the cold blade start to graze into his skin.

"Stooop!" A desperate cry sounded out.

Soujiro's death was halted and he was allowed to breathe when Cho loosened his hold, but still kept him pinned around the throat. Their attention was directed back at the entrance of the clinic. Soujiro felt his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach at the sight of Koharu suddenly standing alone before all these lethal killers. "Koharu! No!" He choked out. "Get back inside!"

Koharu only risked a step closer towards him still limping from her sprain as her tears still drenched her cheeks. Fear was seen plainly in her glistening eyes, but so was pure fury as she held Soujiro's sword in her small hand and the scabbard in the other. She held it up like she truly planned to fight them off. "Let him go!"

Cho found himself having to shove Soujiro back against the carriage when he felt him start to resist. "How on earth did that brat recover so quickly? And where the hell did that sword come from?"

The doctor had hid the sword from plain view due to the looting running rampant throughout the city. Koharu must have seen where he had hid it and frantically sought after it the moment she recovered her consciousness.

"It's mine." Soujiro spat out. "No harm comes to her, Cho." He reminded him.

"I never promised you anything. You are already proving to be more difficult than I think it's worth."

"Cho-" Soujiro started to argue angrily before Cho struck him again across his face back with his hilt. He made sure the impact would be strong enough to toss him back against the ground while Soujiro could do nothing to break his fall with his hands restrained behind him.

"Soujiro!" Koharu hollered out. She started to rush towards him until Cho directed his blade against Soujiro's throat. "Please no!" She begged.

"You can't expect to win a fight today little girl." Cho spat out the obvious.

"Soujiro can," she whispered softly. She directed her gaze to him as he weakly maneuvered back onto his knees. She never imagined she see him in such a vulnerable state with his hands shackled behind him and his face and body battered up. He was heavily bruised in the face and had blood creeping out the corner of his lips. What was the most painful for her to take in was that all will to live seemed to be fading from him.

She suddenly shook her head at him in complete, utter confusion when they met each other's eyes. "What's the matter with you?" She finally cried out bitterly to him. "Why are you allowing this? You're not even trying!"

Some of the hired men scoffed at her words. To them, they had merely rounded up a troubledsome boy that had hardly been worth their time. They could hardly imagine him being the dangerous warrior they were clearly told not to underestimate.

"Koharu...I can't," he finally willed her a response. His life was coming to an end either way. Why fight for it? He'd bring her down with him. "I have to do this."

"I know what you can do and you told me just yesterday I haven't seen what you're capable of," she risked another step towards him raising his sword out for him. "Show me!"

She coward slightly when one of the men started unsheathing his weapon towards her. She still wouldn't and couldn't dare bring herself to turn her back on Soujiro in such a way.

Cho grabbed at Soujiro's shoulder when he started to maneuver towards Koharu in some effort to protect her. He was starting to get nervous now. "Koharu, stay out of this!" He yelled. "It's over! Get back inside until everyone is gone."

"Soujiro is a good swordsman," Cho seemingly admitted as he hauled him back to his feet. "A good swordsman knows not to engage in a fight he won't win. Now," he opened the door to the carriage. "Get inside and I'll let the little brat live to see another day." He directed Soujiro.

Koharu could hardly believe it when Soujiro submitted to him and faced the inside of the carriage. It was obviously a government owned carriage and slightly modify to be able to transport Soujiro as he saw more shackles nailed to the floorboard to also restrain his ankles. It was rather lavish for transporting a criminal with its cushioned seats compared to the cagelike wagon most prisoners were thrown in to be transported. This only revealed how badly Soujiro was wanted alive by the government. He was being transported in such a way he would be protected from the winter elements and it would even save him the shame most prisoners suffered when traveling behind in an open cage for all to see and even torment. It would also keep his identity a secret from others which would only allowed the government to exploit his talents all the more for their use. He was only going to exist to them.

"Soujiro no Baka! I'm not giving up on you!" Koharu yelled. She raised Soujiro's sword prepared to fight for him

"Koharu, don't!" He shouted over his shoulder. Cho grabbed at him and tried to seize him and shove him inside. Soujiro resisted more violently.

"What's your deal with this girl, Soujiro? She's just a worthless brat!" Cho yelled as he struggled to keep Soujiro in place. He was finding out too late Koharu's true value to him.

Koharu knew full well she wouldn't last a second but she felt she had no choice. If Soujiro wasn't going to fight, she would. Even if Cho said she would be allowed to live, it didn't mean these ruthless killers would hold back their chance to kill.

 _He's not going to let anything happen to me_ , Koharu thought as she dropped the scabbard to the ground. She charged after her closest assailant and swung her blade to which the man drew his sword and thrust it against her blade. Koharu 's sword was easily tossed aside. She groaned in pain and she stumbled back as she clutched her hands against her chest from the recoil of the strike.

"No! Koharu!" Soujiro hollered but it was quickly drowned out by her bloodcurdling scream when the man raised the blade to deal the deathblow...

She never felt the blade touch her skin. She still hesitated to open her eyes she had closed and only risked opening them when she heard the man begin to choke out loud. There behind him was Soujiro in all his fierceness choking him without any restraint using the chain that bonded his hands. He kicked the man at his knee joint causing him to collapse on both knees and allowed Soujiro a better hold on him. He gripped the chains and pulled them taut around that man's throat. "No good comes from going against my wishes."

"Sou!" Koharu immediately cried out in relief.

"Same goes for you, Koharu," He glared at her indignantly. She flinched and looked away when Soujiro wrenched his hands around the man's neck. A loud pop was heard before Soujiro released the man and he collapsed on his stomach. Soujiro stepped over the man like he was just a piece of garbage off the side of the road.

Cho had been thrown on his back when Soujiro ended up planting his feet against the side of the carriage and shoved his weight back into Cho to knock him down and be able to swiftly leap to Koharu's rescue.

Cho cautiously got back to his feet. "Your hands were chained behind you."

"They were," Soujiro confirmed. In his leap to save Koharu, he was able to pull his hands through his legs right before wrapping the chains around the man's neck. Soujiro picked up his sword that had been tossed aside before taking his place back in front of Koharu. "Who's next?"

The three remaining swordsman immediately drew their weapons. They would get their fight after all, so they thought.

"You said you would go without a fight, Soujiro!"

"That was if no harm was brought upon her. You were going to let this scum kill her!"

Cho sneered. "He's gone as soft as the Battousai," he muttered out loud.

Soujiro scoffed at that notion and raised his head with a smirk as he got in a stance with his sword. "If that were the case, I wouldn't have just killed one of your men. And I'm not about to hold back anymore."

"Sou?" Koharu mewled softly as she picked up the scabbard she had dropped. She felt she was losing him somehow.

"You wanted this Koharu," he spat over his shoulder towards her. She shook her head in regret and started to open her mouth before Cho got to speak one last time.

"End this here Soujiro!"

Soujiro smiled as he started to hop on one foot, almost tauntingly. "I plan to," he said right before he leapt and seemed to disappear into thin air.

Koharu gasped in fright when she saw the second swordsman go down. She saw his blood spill first across his torso before her eyes could focus on any movement from Soujiro. She only caught him in his finishing stance before he leapt and disappeared again, already striking down the third swordsman. They never even got a chance to swing their sword at him.

 _This is the Teken! What have I done,_ she cried out inwardly. She took an earnest step forward wanting to somehow snap him out of it.

The fourth swordsman lunged from behind Soujiro to strike his open back before Soujiro thrust his blade over his shoulder to catch the blade against his. He kept his blade on guard as he turned and faced his opponent with his confident smile. "I can't be defeated. The only one who was ever stronger than me was my master Shishio," he particularly taunted this man because he had questioned Soujiro's identity as the Teken. Soujiro was about to make him regret ever calling him a boy. "I guess that makes me the strongest now," he said as he thrust the man's blade off his own and raised his blade to deal the deathblow.

Koharu ran for him. "Soujiro, no!"

A gunshot sounded off.

Soujiro's sword fell from his grasp as he stumbled forward from the impact of the bullet penetrating through his right tricep. He had to dodge to the side when his opponent attempt the swing his sword at him before Soujiro finally fell and struck the ground on his side. He heard Koharu cry out his name again and felt her fall by his side just moments later.

"Stand down," Cho ordered the remaining swordsman before he might try to finish Soujiro off. He lowered the pistol he had fired at Soujiro. "I bet you weren't expecting that," Cho said as he approached them.

"I don't understand," Koharu cried softly as she tried to confirm he was not harmed beyond hope. "Were you hit?" She couldn't even confirm if he had any fresh wounds that resulted from him being shot.

"I was shot from the back. It didn't go through," he grimaced as he sat back on his knees.

"I didn't want to have to weaken you this way," Cho stated. "Your talents are why you're wanted alive. Yamagata might be a little upset, but I could have just killed you instead. Hell, he's the one who had me trained to wield these weapons. I suppose he thought it might come down to this."

Koharu was stun to see Soujiro's smile creeping back on his face. "These swordsmen were just pawns. You planned this because you knew you couldn't actually defeat me."

The remaining swordsman glared at Cho accusingly. "Is that true?"

Cho didn't answer him. It was obvious now that Soujiro stated it out loud. The swordsmen had all fell easily to him. Cho just needed him to be distracted so he could make the shot to wound Soujiro. He didn't just wound him. Because of where he purposefully striked Soujiro, he would be unable to wield and use his sword at his full strength. "You are defeated," Cho felt the need to bring out. "And if you try to run now, I'll make sure everyone knows of your new weakness," he said as he shifted his gaze to Koharu. "She'll become as much of a target as you." Soujiro was no longer smiling now. "She's not as valuable as you are. Once she becomes a target, she will end up dead-"

Cho was silenced when Soujiro suddenly rose and spun with a kick that tossed Cho back against the ground. "I have other talents that don't require a sword... I swear, if you turn Koharu into a target and she ends up harmed because of you, I'll make the whole Meiji Government regret Himura Kenshin having spared my life." He threatened. After putting some distance between he and Cho, Soujiro walked the few steps to retrieve his sword on the ground.

With his back now to Koharu, she saw where the bullet had penentrated behind his right arm. It was a minor wound for now, but one that would inhibit Soujiro's ability to fully wield a sword until it healed. Blood was still expanding on the fabric of his sleeve which greatly started to concern her. It wouldn't remain minor for long.

Cho cocked the gun as he stood and aimed it at Soujiro now that he had his weapon back. He relaxed slightly when Soujiro passed the sword to Koharu so she could sheathed the weapon. "It isn't just me threatening her, Soujiro. The Meiji Government does whatever it takes to get what they want. You're the one running away from your crimes. If she ends up harmed, you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Soujiro looked down at his side when Koharu risked grasping his forearm and was confirmed of her care for him. She was trembling after watching what he had done and even fearing him. She wanted to affirm she would get her Seta Soujiro back that she had first come to know. He showed a hint of regret towards her and looked back at Cho. "You're right, Cho. I am running from my crimes and I know every bit of what I deserve. I'm sure it's coming for me. But I can't surrender now...not yet."

"Because of her? That isn't how it works," Cho felt he needed to remind the young samurai. "The longer you run from this, the worse it will be for you. For both the girl and you."

Soujiro lowered his head towards Koharu just enough to whisper. "When I say to, put your arms around my neck and hold on." Koharu knew then they would be attempting an escape. Soujiro would have to carry her if they were to out run Cho to safety. Not only was she slow to begin with, but she still had a limp from spraining her ankle. Soujiro also gave her fair warning to be ready because he couldn't just grab her and run with his hands still chained in front of him.

He took his sword back from Koharu and stepped ahead of her. "I'll take my chances then," he said before he thrust his sword out so the scabbard flew off and struck the remaining swordsman to his throat. Cho fired the gun he had kept on Soujiro the whole time to which Soujiro deflected with his naked blade now. He followed through by next thrusting the blade and propelling it at Cho. Before it even struck, Soujiro was knelt down in preparation. "Now Koharu!"

Koharu threw her arms around the front of his neck so all he had to do was scoop her small frame into his forearms and leap to his feet to make their escape.

Cho barely managed to be quick enough to dodge the flying sword as it grazed his side before it impaled itself into the side of the carriage. His last hired man, however, was left incapacitated from Soujiro's attack. "There's no way he's getting away from me that easily." Cho spat out as he started in a mad dash after Soujiro. Fortunate for him, he could easily track Soujiro from his footprints left behind in the snow.

Soujiro knew he could be tracked and ran a ways on the beaten path before starting to cut across the alleyways. When he knew he bought them at least a few minutes, he knelt down to let Koharu on her feet and began fumbling with his chains to see if there might be a weak link to possibly break and free himself.

"Do you have a plan?" Koharu questioned nervously. "Sou?" She questioned him again when he didn't respond. He remained resting on one knee as he looked around their surroundings trying to spot anything he could use to pick the lock or at least shatter the chain bonding his hands. He then started feebly fighting the chains and even tried to see if he could pull his hands through at the cost of cutting and making them bleed against the metal.

"Stop it!" She berated him and clutched at his hands.

"Don't!" Soujiro snapped as he pulled his hands from her.

Koharu immediately coward and stumbled back revealing her new fear she had developed of him after watching what he had done. Soujiro saw fresh tears fill her frightened eyes and his face immediately softened for her sake. He never wanted her to be afraid of him and now he had given her every reason to be. "I'm sorry, Koharu."

She shook her head. "What you did Soujiro...that isn't what I wanted. I don't want to be made to feel guilty for making your fight, but you just weren't doing anything at all to help yourself! You were just going to let them take you. You didn't care you were going to leave me alone. I wanted you to fight...but not once, did I think you would...that you could be so..." she started to cry unable to finish the sentence.

"A monster?" He tried to finish for her as he looked away.

"Ruthless..." She cried as she tried to dry her tears.

Soujiro was surprised when she attempted to approach him again, and he was careful to not deter her in any way this time. It was one more reason he held onto her. She never wanted to give up on him even when he was ready to. When she found the courage to stand before him, she fondly stroke his bangs once with a shaky hand before completely holding them aside to see his blue eyes. "Seta Soujiro...do you like to kill?" She needed assurance he still detested it despite after what he had done.

Not only did Soujiro reveal the same forlornness he had before when she first asked the question, but he felt his own tears brim at his eyes and his shoulders dropped in angst. He shook his head in regret. "Gomen nasai, Koharu. I never wanted you to see that side of me. I have no excuse except that I felt the need to prove my strength... You're right, I didn't have to go that far to get us out of there. I just took the easy way out. I did what I've been trained to do most my life. Kill and not feel."

There was a moment of silence. Koharu eventually released his hair. "Kill and not feel," Koharu uttered. "This is my fault. You chose...not to feel because of me." She whispered in guilt.

"You're not to blame for my actions." He assured her. "It was my error alone. I haven't learned very well to control my emotions...especially when someone I care about is involved. You're the first person I ever have come to truly care about. And when someone you care about is in danger..."

"You do whatever it takes to protect them," she finished.

"Hai."

"I'm just glad you didn't stay that way. I thought I was losing you and I don't ever want to risk that again." She then clutched his hands. "Wait a minute, you apologized."

He nodded with a smile. His real smile.

"You remember what you told me about apologies? That their worth comes from doing everything in your power to not repeat the mistakes."

Soujiro was stun. Not just at her memory, but how he was getting roped into vowing he would never kill again.

Koharu's smile immediately faded when he failed to respond right away. She eventually released his hands. "You're not going to stop, are you?"

Soujiro exhaled slowly as he looked away. It was all becoming clearer to him now. "Remember that swordsman I told you about? The one that spared my life?"

"Kenshin?"

"Hai. He wasn't that different from me once. He eventually vowed to not kill long before our paths ever crossed. I thought he was weak, an idiot really for vowing such a thing. I never understood it. Even when he spared my life, I was hardly thankful. I was angry and confused by the mercy he showed me because it conflicted so much from what my master taught me."

"What's wrong with that?" Koharu cried out in her frustration with him.

He only smiled fondly towards her. "I guess nothing. The mercy Kenshin showed for me actually is what I wished someone had done for me a long time ago, but that's beside the point. I think the reason Kenshin vows not to kill is because he fears of what he'll become again. He doesn't just do it to show mercy, but does it to hang on to his own sanity...so he can be happy."

Koharu stepped closer retaking hold off his hands. "So that means you shouldn't kill anymore either."

"Perhaps," he forced a chuckle. "But that's quite the vow to make for a swordsman. Whether you like it or not, swords are meant for killing." He grimaced when he felt pain shoot down his arm and clutched at his sleeve. "As for getting out of here, Koharu, I'm not sure for once. My strength is only going to be depleting from here on out."

"Don't give up, Sou." She begged. "You'll think of something."

Just as she finished speaking, Soujiro heard the whistle of a train somewhere close by announcing it departure. His eyes widened as he raised his head. "The train to Tokyo!" He looked at Koharu. "Come on. We're going to try and catch that train."

She rested her arms back around his neck before he was able to swiftly pick her up and head towards the train station. "Isn't Avaron going to be on that train?"

"We're not involving her," Soujiro stated immediately as he planted his back against the wall to check for any sign he was being tracked. He was going to be drawing enough attention carrying a twelve year old with his hands cuffed.

"Did she take care of you?"

"She fed me-" Soujiro cut himself off with a puzzled expression. He glared at her. "Tell me you didn't have anything to do with that."

"She really stayed with you? And you let her?" Koharu asked.

"Yes. Until I yelled at her in front of everybody and stormed out of the hotel."

"Oh Sou," she rolled her eyes as she dropped her head hopelessly on his shoulder.

"Forget it, we'll have this conversation later." He said before stepping back in broad daylight and starting back into a mad dash in an effort to catch the train.

It took him less than a minute to locate the train station and he felt a sense of despair when he saw the train leaving from afar.

"We're too late!" Koharu cried out.

"No...I can catch it." Soujiro stated. "It's just going to take all my strength. You have to hold onto me, though." He turned a serious gaze to her. She nodded. As soon as he started into a run, another gunshot sounded off. Soujiro only froze a moment to acertain he hadn't been shot into again.

"He's here, Sou!" Koharu cried out as she looked over his shoulder to see Cho down the street from them. He had raised his gun towards the heavens to alert his presence and clear the road of the pedestrians wondering about their daily business so he got a clearer shot of his target. They were immediately sent into a frenzy and fought to get out of Cho's way.

"That was just a warning Soujiro! Next shot will be through your heart-" He was interrupted when his plot to corner Soujiro backfired when a frightened civilian was shoved into him by the crowd being sent into a frenzy. Cho's gun was tossed from his grip as he was shoved against the ground.

"He's down! Go!" Koharu yelled.

Soujiro took her word and continued into his run after the departing train. He reached the platform in a matter of moments and jumped onto the empty tracks to face the train ahead that was only gaining more momentum as it left the city limits. "Are you sure about this?" Koharu asked nervously.

He gazed at her with his confident smile. "You're about to see my true power Koharu. I've never done it while holding someone though. I'm not sure what it could do to you." Koharu could hear his foot tapping against the wood of the tracks.

"I trust you," she confirmed for him.

"Lean into me, close your eyes and don't let go of me."

Koharu only nodded and did as she was instructed. When he felt she would stay secured against him, he inhaled deeply and them exhaled. Just as he started to leap off his foot into the shukuchi, a gunshot was fired at them. Koharu screamed. He only lost his footing for a moment.

"You're only digging yourself a deeper hole, Soujiro. She was dead the moment you took her in!" Cho managed to yell just before Soujiro leapt back into the shukuchi and was finally out of Cho's reach for good.

Koharu only remembered screaming before gravity suddenly seemed to intensify against her and she felt the rushing cold air burn against her ears. She could hardly get a breath of air in her lungs before she started to give out in his arms. She found her last bit of strength when she remembered Soujiro couldn't actually hold onto her and that she was merely resting on his arms. She tightened her hold around his neck and clutched at the collar of his shirt in an effort to stay within his hold. She even tried to speak up but couldn't get a sound out with the low amount of air in her lungs now. She could barely have talked over the rushing wind anyway. She only held on for a few more seconds before it became too much and she blacked out.

Koharu woke up a few minutes later to the cold wind still rushing over her, but not nearly as intensely. She raised her head to see the land passing by her and the snow-capped mountains in the distance. Beside her was the guardrailing of the train surrounding the platform she was on and she saw the tracks flying beneath her whilst the train chugged along. They had made it.

She slowly sat up and looked towards her feet to find Soujiro passed out upon the narrow stairway leading up to the platform she was on. He had managed to make the jump and landed against the steps but at the price of Koharu having been tossed from his arms from his inability to hold onto her and then collapsing against the steps. He had not been lying when he said it would take all his strength. "Sou?" She crawled towards him and clutched at his chain wrists. "Wake up. You could still fall."

She was relieved to see him stir at her touch. He raised his head as he smiled. "Sorry for the rough landing."

"I honestly don't remember any of it. I guess I didn't get to really see your special power, but it obviously worked." she said and then tugged at his hands again. "Come on. Get off the steps before you fall," she said more anxiously.

He nodded and grunted from his efforts just to finish the small climb up the steps. Once she felt he would be safe, she stood and tested the door leading inside and to no surprise, it was locked. "How do we know there aren't people in there to question how we got on here?"

"It's just for cargo. There were no windows that I could see. We should be okay."

"If we could get in," she grunted as she tried to pry the door open.

Soujiro got one leg beneath him before he found his last bit of strength to stand and face the door. "Stand back."

She obeyed.

He rested his weight against the guardrail on the platform before thrusting his foot against the door. It flew open on his third try. By then, Soujiro looked ready to collapse on the ground where he stood until Koharu grasped his arm. "Come on, Sou. Just a few more steps."

He nodded to her and let her hold onto him as they entered the storage compartment. Soujiro closed the door behind and let himself fall back against it. He collapsed to the ground.

"Sou," Koharu cried softly pointing at the door he rested against.

Soujiro looked over his shoulder up at the door and saw he had smeared blood all the way down the side. "Well, they're going to know for sure someone was here," he mumbled tiredly as he let his head rest back against the door. He was already falling asleep.

"I need to get you help. Avaron is here. She can be trusted, right?"

Soujiro's eyes snapped open. "No Koharu. We can't involve her." His eyes were already falling heavy on him again. "Just let me rest."

"Couldn't you die?" She asked bluntly.

Soujiro didn't respond and had closed his eyes as his head fell limp against the door.

"Soujiro!" She suddenly hollered as she shook his left shoulder. "Wake up!" She barely managed to stir him awake. He opened his hazy eyes and tried to smile for her. But Koharu would not be fooled by it. "Just stay with me and tell me how to take care for you. You're losing so much blood."

"Nothing can be done without the right supplies," he finally admitted to her.

"So you're just going to sit here and bleed to death?"

"I'm sorry, Koharu," He whispered. "You should have just let me go earlier -"

"No! I will not be made to feel guilty for that." She stood from him and looked towards the front of the train. "Avaron saved you once. There's no harm in seeing if she can surprise us again."

"No-"

"What are you going to do about it? I bet you couldn't catch me anyway in the state you're in."

He frowned because it was the truth.

Please Soujiro," she beseeched. "I'm not just going to sit here and watch you die. If I bring her here, will you let her help you?"

Soujiro clutched at his arm when he felt the pain intensify. He couldn't do much to ease the pain even if his hands weren't chained because of where the wound was. He knew he needed help if he were to live to see tomorrow. Koharu probably didn't even know either that he was falling under the risk of lead poisoning from the bullet remaining lodged within. He was being made to feel selfish for wanting to die and give up.

He finally closed his eyes and exhaled in defeat. "...Avaron's father was a doctor. That might mean nothing, but maybe-"

"She could know how to help you, " Koharu finished to which he nodded. "That settles it then. I'm going to go get her for you. You better be nice to her."

"Koharu, I need you to give her every opportunity to not have to help me."

"What! Why-"

"She'll eventually find out the truth if you don't," he held up his chained wrists. "Go ahead and tell her the truth about me and why my presence here has to remain a secret." _She already knew details about me I never wanted anyone to know. What difference will this make?_ "She needs to understand the risks. If she is uncomfortable at all, just leave her be and come back. Can you do that for me?"

"Your life is at stake. I'm going to do whatever it takes to save you."

"Koharu-"

"Don't die, Sou." She leaned in and kissed his forehead, which surprised him. "I'll be back as soon as possible." She turned on her heel and rushed to the opposite end of the boxcar and thrust opened the door. The door was opened for a moment allowing the cold winter air to rush in before it was abruptly cut off when she shut the door behind her.

Now he was left to worry about her getting caught without a ticket and taken into custody or her falling and getting crushed by the train if she wasn't careful. And there was her fear of heights to consider. What if the train was traveling through the mountain side right now?

"...Please be careful, Koharu."


	15. Chapter 15

"Avaron, dear, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Honoka said as she slid the door shut to their private coach. The train had just whistled its final warning that it was departing and was now starting to slowly chug along. "At least you got to make peace with the young man."

"At least," Avaron agreed, but her tone and posture revealed she was still low in spirit. While Soujiro's last words to her had been kind and sincere, she couldn't help but feel he still harbored contempt for her by how he kept a certain distance from her with arms crossed and barely being able to meet her gaze. She had long wished now she had never brought up their brief past together. It had been so brief and wasn't worth the pain and turmoil it had clearly put him through.

She looked away from the window she had been facing to gaze up at her aunt. Her shoulders dropped in disbelief when she observe what her aunt had brought in their private coach. "Is that a bottle of sake?"

"Don't act so surprised. You know what traveling does to my stomach," she tried to justify it. "Having just a cup or two will help me sleep through the worst of it." She sat down across from her niece. "Maybe a drink will do you some good. I brought an extra cup," she tried to tempt her niece as she held up the extra cup.

Avaron didn't respond and turned her gaze back out the window as the train accelerated in speed. After just a few short minutes, she suddenly found she couldn't stand to sulk at the window while her aunt drank. She stood. "I need some air. I'll be back shortly."

"Avaron."

She sighed inwardly before turning to face her aunt.

"Everything will turn out for the best. If what you said was true, he may just need time to sort it all out. I'm sure he's already sorry," she smiled hopefully for her niece. She then started to pour her first cup of sake. "Now, if I'm already asleep when you get back, you just go ahead and help yourself to a cup."

Avaron finally smiled for her aunt. "Thank you Aunt Honoka, but as usual, I'll have to decline. I'll return soon. I just need a moment."

She slid the door shut behind her and was relieved to see the narrow corridor empty, though, it still wasn't enough. She continued down the narrow passage towards the front of the train and exit out of the passenger car to the small platform before the door. The air was chilly, but she was dressed for the weather and found the cold rushing air to be refreshing as she recollected her thoughts. While she wished she had avoided telling Soujiro altogether of their brief past together, she still desired to remember it and had spent her moments alone trying to remember. She had not been able to give satisfying answers when he abruptly questioned her and she felt that was part of the reason he had stormed out of the hotel. She knew she might not ever see him again, but if by chance she did, and he was ready, she wanted to be ready to tell him what she knew.

She leaned back against the wall of the passenger car and closed her eyes to try and forget the present world for a moment and focus back when her path had briefly crossed with Soujiro's.

* * *

A shoji door was slammed aside. "Daddy! Daddy!" Five year old Avaron ran into a humble home of the family they were staying with. "Help!"

A woman rushed into the room to meet Avaron first. She was flustered at the sight of the girl, but relieved to have found her safe and sound. "You daft girl, you shouldn't have wandered from my sight. Your father was just about to go off and search for you. Don't you think he has enough on his plate caring for my sick children?"

"I saw something! He needs help!" She beseeched.

A moment later, her father was seen rushing out of the children's room at hearing the distress of his own child. The moment Avaron caught sight of him, she ran to meet him halfway and fell into the safety of his open arms. "You're trembling," her father remarked. "Is everything all right?"

"There were these men in a field...and a boy. They were...they were-"

"No, wait!" A new voice interfered.

The three present turned their attention to the door left opened to see a young boy standing in in their midst now. He was panting softly and had blood and dirt smeared across his cheek he had apparently tried to wipe clean with his sleeve. One of his eyes were bruised and swollen and his bottom lip had been busted open. Despite all that, he was smiling, especially when Avaron met his gaze. "Look, I'm okay," he took a shaky step towards her to try and reassure her. "You don't have to be afraid. They were-we were just playing. You don't need to-" he grimaced as his hand went to clutch at his side, but he refrained from actually clutching it. "You don't need to be afraid anymore."

"Thank you, Soujiro. We'll take it from here," the woman spoke up first.

Soujiro was still smiling when he nodded to the woman and started to turn away to leave.

"Wait a moment," Avaron 's father spoke up. "Come here, boy."

Soujiro paused and slowly turned his gaze back to them. "Me?"

The man nodded and reached a reassuring hand out towards him. "It's all right. I mean you no harm. I'm a doctor and you' re obviously hurt."

Soujiro's smile faltered as he worked to distance himself from them. "I said I'm fine."

"Then come here."

Avaron was still clutching at her father's side. What she had witness was still clear and vivid in her young mind. Soujiro had been working the field by himself until these two older men approached him to taunt and urged the boy to work harder or he would not eat that night. While Soujiro had his back turned, Avaron saw one of the men take a farm tool, a nata Soujiro used to work the fields and hide it in his pocket. Soujiro had caught sight of what he was doing at the last moment and demanded he returned the tool if he were to finish his work in time.

The man then abruptly punched Soujiro for daring to accuse him and the other had started to kick at Soujiro repeatedly to further teach him a lesson. When Soujiro was finally allowed to move, he got to his hands and knees to beg the man to return the tool he took so he could finish his work and be able to eat. The man finally returned the tool by thrusting it against Soujiro's face and busting his bottom lip open. That's when Avaron screamed. They all had turned their attention to her as she mustard all the strength in her small legs to run back to her father.

What she couldn't understand was how on earth Soujiro managed to get away from those terrible men and catch up so quickly. Now that he got away, why was he saying he was fine? Why wasn't he running away while he could? Why was he smiling?

Soujiro remained standing in the doorway and had lowered his head in a state of panic. All he had to do was walk up to the man to prove he was fine. He felt it should have been an easy request to fulfill, but it wasn't. "I..." he stuttered weakly. His hand was now hovering over at his side where he had clearly been hurt and his breaths were short.

"This isn't necessary. Go home, Soujiro." The woman persisted.

Soujiro seemed relieved to hear that and offered a small bow of his head. He turned too quickly to leave. "Gah!" He suddenly fell to one knee cradling both hands against his rib cage. He struggled all the more to breathe.

"Soujiro!" The woman yelled.

Avaron's father was already rushing to his side and caught Soujiro when he started to collapse on his side. "Easy there. You're safe now," he tried to console him. By the time he took Soujiro into his arms, Soujiro became limp against his torso as he was safely carried back inside. Once Avaron's father shut the door behind him, he gently lay Soujiro on the floor and pulled his sleeve down to examine where he had been harmed in his side.

The woman stepped forward, clearly opposed to helping the boy. "This is normal. He's always been rather sickly and weak. You should make the Seta family aware before taking it upon yourself to treat him. They have their own way of caring for him."

"He's not sick, he's hurt," Avaron's father felt he need to bring out the obvious. Soujiro had several bruises from where he had been kicked in his torso, but one stood out amongst the rest on his ribs where it was the darkest and swollen. "His rib is fractured and its affecting his breathing." He then directed his eyes to Soujiro's shoulder when he saw more discoloration of the skin, like something had been wrapped too tightly or been too heavy for him to carry. "The Seta family. I think I've heard of them around here. They're merchants, right?"

"Rice merchants," the woman replied. "Why?"

He lifted Soujiro's other sleeve off his shoulder and saw his other shoulder had the same discoloration. He pulled the sleeve back and looked back up at the woman. "If he's known to be so sickly and weak, why does his family work him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"These marks on his shoulders are from something he's been carrying. A heavy load of some sort... As in rice?"

"Look, I don't know what your daughter saw, but the Seta family have a strong influence and reputation in this village. They bring a lot of wealth here and I'm not sure how this village would function without the work and money they bring in. Soujiro couldn't possibly be trusted with such responsibility and the labor the work demands. He could have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Children often wander off where they shouldn't," she said as she cast a glance at Avaron. "He probably wandered too far and was attacked by bandits."

"That isn't true!" Avaron yelled.

Her father got a better sense of what was going on and decided to quickly stop pressing the matter. He wasn't about to buy Soujiro simply having been attacked. The boy looked he couldn't possibly have been carrying anything of any value and be worth the time a bandit to threaten.

He, instead, carefully cradled Soujiro back in his arms so not to further agitate his injury and stood with him back in his arms. "Either way, he needs time to recover. Let me know if someone comes looking for him. You can tell them he's receiving the care he needs." He then carried Soujiro off to the next room down the hall to care for him there as little Avaron went trailing after him.

Two days passed and no one ever did come searching for Soujiro. No alarm had even been raised from his family and the family Avaron and her father stayed with had also kept quiet about it. Clearly, they had some fear of the Seta family and did not desire to get on their bad side, but they continued to pressure her father to give Soujiro up. Avaron's father refused to give in, especially when Soujiro remained unconscious the whole time.

"Why hasn't he waken up daddy?" Avaron asked.

Her father had just brought in a tray with freshly brewed medicinal tea to give Soujiro in case he woke up. He sat the tray down beside him and took the small towel resting on Soujiro 's forehead and dipped it in a bowl of warm water he brought in with the tea and wrenched the excess water out before placing it back on his brow. "He's healing normally. He should have regained consciousness already unless..." he pondered a moment.

"Unless what?" Avaron asked in dread.

"Unless he's just tired." Her father stated with a hopeful smile. "He's safe here with us and he must know that to be sleeping this long."

"Huh?" She questioned confusingly.

"Even with his injury, and to my disbelief, he had to have run to catch up to you, dear. I believe what gave him that strength, sadly, was fear. Fear of whoever was harming him in the first place and running like that could have only wore him down even more. As soon as I told him he would be safe, he seemed to completely give up. Either way, taking just a bit of that fear away must have been a relief to him. He probably hasn't felt safe enough to sleep like this in awhile. If that's the case, he needs this rest. It's probably long overdue."

"I always feel safe with you daddy," she smiled fondly at him.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in."

The door was slid open to reveal the mother. "It's my son. He hasn't stopped coughing."

"Be right there," he said before turning his attention back to his daughter. "Stay with him in case he wakes up. His memory might be a little hazy and he might not remember why he's here."

"Okay daddy."

When her father left to tend to the mother's child, the mother lingered for a moment staring at Soujiro. "No word out of him, then?"

"Not yet, but daddy said he's already getting better. He just needs rest."

"Hmph," she grunted out disapprovingly before following after her father.

Avaron had been oblivious to it and had already turned her full attention back to Soujiro. Her eyes widened hopefully when Soujiro's chest rose to take his first deep breath he's been able to manage since fracturing his rib. "You are getting better," she said happily. Her smile grew when he shifted his head in response to her cheerful voice. The towel placed on his forehead was about to fall and she quickly grasped it to keep it in place and began stroking it across his forehead to continue gently waking him. Her father would have disapproved trying to force him awake in any way, but the five year old was tired of waiting.

His eyes finally opened to meet her energetic, green eyes.

"You're finally awake!" She grinned happily for him.

Soujiro's brow furrowed in confusion and he flinched when she stroked the towel across his forehead. He suddenly twisted in pain and softly cried as his hands clutched at his side where he had agitated the fractured bone. "Oh no! Just when you started breathing normally." She cried out in guilt. She then remembered what her father would do. "Here, lay on it." She tugged at his arm to urge him to lay on his fractured bone.

"Wha-?" Soujiro huffed out, already out of breath.

"Trust me. Lay on it. Daddy first laid you on your side when he brought you in here."

He slowly obeyed and grunted painfully as he tried to relax against the fractured bone. It was excruciating at first, but the more he relaxed and focused on his breathing, the easier he settled into position. Then Soujiro realized after a moment, he was breathing almost normally again. He took a moment to take a deep breath.

"See. I told you." She grinned again. Her lips fell straight when she saw his eyelids grow heavy on him again. She didn't want him to go back to sleep already. Then she remembered one more thing. "Wait. You're probably thirsty." She scrambled for the tray of tea her father brought in and eagerly poured him a cup of tea. "Here you go. Wait," she held it back and took a sip from the cup. "Yep, it's the perfect temperature," she held it down for him.

He shook his head. "I can't..."

"Oh that's right, you just got comfortable again." She then thought for a moment and smiled. "Here, I can hold your head up for you. You need to try."

He reluctantly obeyed and let her lift his head in her small hand as she carefully brought the cup to his lips. He wasn't so reluctant once he got his first taste of sustenance in two days. She was being too careful in how she was feeding it to him so that he eventually brought his hand around hers and tilted the cup so he could drink more. He drank it until the cup was empty.

Soujiro dropped his hand from the cup and she felt his head become more heavy against her hand. She gently rested it back against the pillow. "You're safe now, Soujiro. You can sleep until you're better." She wanted to assure him just like her father had done.

Soujiro shifted his head one last time towards her and smiled thankfully as she pulled his blanket back over his shoulder. Even then, he had not known whether this had been real or if he was just dreaming. He just knew for the first time in his life, he truly did feel safe and protected. He wanted to hold on to that feeling while he could.

* * *

Soujiro opened his eyes back to the present. He now stood on the steps of the storage car, his hands barely grasping at the handrail as he watched the world pass him by. He had never traveled by train before and was taking a moment to take in the breathtaking views of the mountains now surrounding him as the train itself traveled the mountainside. He had thought he might just let himself go, let himself die if he could. He couldn't count on his minor injury to finish the job, especially since the bleeding had stopped for the most part. His strength was still dangerously low from being sick in the alley and from bloodloss and performing the shukuchi in such a weakened state. He was certainly not in a state to where he should be standing, let alone off the edge of a moving train traveling through the mountainside.

He didn't want to die. He had never wanted to die. He had spent his whole life trying to live after all, but now, he was running out of options. He truly, utterly felt cornered being hunted by the Meiji, facing a deadly disease and putting Koharu at risk. An innocent girl would now become a target of the Meiji because he didn't have the heart to abandon her in the first place. Even now, he knew ending his own life would be abandoning her, but it was better than having to make her watch him suffer to death or her becoming a target of the Meiji. He had only encouraged Koharu to leave for this very reason. He knew she would never reach Avaron. She would be riding in first class at the front of the train. Koharu would be caught long before she ever reached there. She would be taken into custody until they reached Tokyo and eventually end up in an orphanage where she would be cared for. Soujiro had argued it would be better than having left her on the streets of Kofu. Even if Koharu, by some miracle, did reach Avaron and told the truth like she was instructed, there was no way Avaron could allow herself to get involved. There was too much at risk for her and surely, her aunt would not allow it. He had set Koharu up to fail. Soujiro knew he had said his last goodbye to her.

He had then started to remember. He remembered her. He remembered Avaron. Now that he remembered, he wondered how he could have forgotten. Of course, he had spent half his life trying to forget that whole chapter in his life. Even now, he still couldn't quite remember how he ended up back with his wretched family after staying with Avaron and her father. He just knew he had been sent back to live with them. Avaron had said there had been several reasons why her father couldn't just take him away. Maybe that's why he decided to forget Avaron and her father. He had been let down after they had promised he would be safe. He hadn't been angry at them, but it hurt more to remember and reflect how they had made him feel while under their care than to not. It hurt too much to think he could never feel safe again. He had to go back to sleeping with one eye open and being daily tormented by his family. Even now, he couldn't remember what it was like to feel safe and protected. It had been better to forget, and eventually not feel anything at all.

 _Is it really so bad to be weak?_ He dwelled on those words he had asked not too long ago... _Because staying strong is wearing me down. Then what's the point?_

"You're right, Koharu. This life doesn't suit me." He released the handrail as he held his chained wrists down in front of him. He stepped onto the last step and gazed down at the steep mountainside. "And I'm ready for it to be over."

* * *

Avaron was startled back to the present when she suddenly heard nearby screaming and hollering fill the passenger car within. She stood from the wall as it got closer until the door was finally thrown open . "You better let me go or there will be hell to pay!"

She saw the train conductor first before he yanked out a very distressed Koharu, who continued to scream and resist his hold on her.

"Koharu?" She couldn't believe it.

"Avaron! I finally found you!" She stomped on the man's foot to free herself and shoved him aside.

"Ow! Hey!" The man yelled as Koharu threw her arms around Avaron.

"Thank goodness! I was beginning to think I wouldn't find you!"

"Why? What's wrong? What are you even doing on this train?"

"You disrespectful little brat! How dare you!" The train conductor gripped and yanked at Koharu's arm to tear her away from Avaron. "I apologize Miss. Please return to your seat. It isn't safe for you to remain out here."

"No, wait! It's okay. Let her go."

"Pardon me, Miss, but she was found without a ticket."

"I'll take care of it and sort it out of the station," Avaron said. She then cleared her throat and promptly placed her hands on her hips as she glared at Koharu. "As for you, young lady, you're in a mess of trouble for sneaking on this train. You just wait until Aunt Honoka hears of this," she said as she pulled Koharu with her.

"Who?" Koharu questioned.

Avaron hushed her before shoving the girl back inside the passenger car. She turned to face the man one last time. "I apologize for the trouble my ...cousin has caused. Aunt Honoka will give her the punishment she deserves, you have my word."

"Now wait a min-"

"Thank you for understanding. I'll take it from here," she said and shut the door behind her. She grabbed at Koharu's arm and rushed her back to their private coach.

"Ow! My foot is still sprained," Koharu complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Avaron said as she slowed the pace. She opened the door to their private coach and urged the girl inside. "Now, what's going on?" She asked as she slid the door shut behind her. "Where's Soujiro?"

Koharu opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sudden loud snore. They both turned their attention to see Honoka already passed out in her sleep across the bench. Her empty cup was about to fall off her opened hand and drop next to the bottle of sake on the floor. It really did only take a cup to knock her out. "Who's that?"

"It's my aunt," she said then impatiently snapped her fingers in front of Koharu to get her attention. "Focus Koharu. Are you alone on this train?"

"No, Soujiro's here but...he's hurt really bad."

"Does he need a doctor? I'm sure we can find one on this train."

"No." Koharu promptly stated. "No one can know he's here."

"If it's a matter of money I'll be more than happy to cover it."

"No, it's much more than that. Please, Avaron. It has to be you. You're the only one we can trust," she begged.

Avaron crossed her arms. "Koharu, what's going on?"

Koharu's face remained just as serious. "Before I tell you anything else, you have to promise to help Sou, and only you."

"Koharu-"

"Promise!"

They both looked over at Honoka when her snoring came to an abrupt stop from Koharu raising her voice. Both girls held their breath for a moment as Honoka shifted around. She finally settled in her new position and her snoring pattern continued.

Avaron exhaled in relief and turned her gaze back at Koharu. "All right. I promise. Tell me what's wrong."

Koharu at first smiled hopefully, but a look of dread was quick to replace her face at revealing the truth. She knew she had no choice, however. She quickly tried to explain what happened...

...Avaron backed away from Koharu as she finished explaining the most important details. "He's a criminal?"

"Yes, but he's a good one," Koharu tried defending.

Avaron shook her head in a confusion. "Koharu, there's no such thing. Given that he's a swordsman, it's not hard to imagine what he's guilty of. I can't-"

"You promised," Koharu cried softly.

"He needs real help." She tried to make the girl understand. "There's nothing I can do. Are you sure he sent you away just for me to help him?" She didn't know Soujiro well, but he certainly didn't seem the type to request help, let alone like this. Surely he had to have known she couldn't be allowed to get herself involved.

"Please." Koharu begged. "He could..." She didn't even want to say it, but she knew it could be true. Soujiro never denied he wasn't. "He could be dying." She saw Avaron's face becoming more anxious at hearing that.

"I'll help him, by alerting someone else of his situation," she started to open the door before Koharu blocked her.

"No." Koharu struggled to keep her voice down. "You're right, Avaron. This isn't his idea. It's mine. I came to you because you protected and helped him already. And I know you like him. I saw how you were staring at him."

Avaron's cheeks turned a shade of red. "That's not why I was staring. I -"

"He's all I have," Koharu continued. "If you tell the authorities, they'll take him away and then I'll be sent away... I could never see him again."

"Well, I'm sorry, but he has to answer for his crimes." She tried to remain firm, but her voice lacked the conviction she wanted it to have.

Koharu's face had slowly been twisting into one of rage as Avaron spoke and her words sunk in. She couldn't believe this was the same girl that had rescued her just the day before. She couldn't believe now she had ever trusted her to watch over Soujiro. Avaron suddenly seemed as vile as the police officers and thugs that had been after them.

Koharu reached her boiling point when she couldn't ball her fists any tighter and released them by thrusting them into Avaron and slammed her against the wall. She felt absolutely betrayed after feeling confident Avaron would be eager to help them. "Fine then! Tell them! By the time I get back to Sou, we'll be long gone!" She slammed the door aside and darted down the corridor.

Honoka bolted upright as soon as the door was slammed aside and only saw her niece with her back against the wall, her green eyes widened in shock and mouth agaped.

"What's going on? I'm trying to sleep!"

"I...fell," Avaron uttered out.

"Clumsy child. Be more careful," she said as she got back into position to sleep. "And close that door!"

Avaron ignored her as she stood straight and rushed out the door after Koharu. She came to an abrupt stop when she found the small girl had fallen over her knees in her rush because of her sprained ankle. She was crying. She knew she wouldn't get to Soujiro in time. "Why won't you just try?" she cried softly.

Avaron continued to approach her carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not!"

Avaron hushed her. "Every moment spent fighting and delaying is going to come at a cost for Soujiro."

Koharu balled her fists angrily as she looked over her shoulder at Avaron. Her fists relaxed when she saw Avaron's new kindhearted face. She held her hand down to her. "Take me to him and I'll see what I can do."

"How will I know you'll keep it a secret?" Her voice broke as she tried to speak.

Avaron lowered her hand back to her side. "Is it really worth his life?" she had to ask. She decided quickly not to go that route when she saw Koharu balling her fists again. Avaron still decided to kneel down next to her as she gazed compassionately. "I'll see him first and see if I can help him but if there's nothing I can do, I will get him other help." She made clear to her. "His secret isn't worth his life."

Koharu's gaze softened. She finally saw sense in Avaron's words. Even if it meant Soujiro getting caught, it was still better than letting him die. She had first been repulsed by the idea because she knew all around Soujiro would rather die as he was now than receive help from the government, but Avaron, and now Koharu, didn't see it that way. "You promise you'll try to help him first?"

Avaron nodded and stood as she extended her hand out a second time. "I promise. Come. We shouldn't delay anymore for his sake."

* * *

"This way. Please hurry." She now rushed Avaron. "He's just over that door."

"I'm trying," Avaron said as she reached her hand out for Koharu to help her across to the last car. "It's not exactly easy to maneuver across a train in a kimono," she said watching the tracks fly breath her.

They had managed to travel safely towards the end of the train and without drawing too much attention. It had been awkward for Avaron traveling through the lower class where they were not seated in private coaches, but everyone sat clustered together on rows of benches. The hardest part for her was trying to blend in like she always belonged. It was not not that she didn't want to have to lower herself down to them, but she knew it wouldn't do any good to be drawing attention to herself. Her clothes thankfully drew little attention, but her hairpin did and so would the bottle of sake if she wasn't careful in how she concealed it.

Koharu opened the last door to jump inside and turned to face Avaron to help her across. As she helped Avaron, her eyes focused on the bottle of sake Avaron had carried their whole way back. "Why are you bringing that? I don't think Sou drinks."

"I'm not bringing it for anyone to drink," she made clear. "If he's hurt as bad as you've told me, his wound will need to be cleaned and disinfected."

"Sake can do that?"

"Alcohol can. I've seen my father resort to it in such dire situations."

Koharu grinned. "I knew I wasn't crazy to come find you. Come on."

Koharu turned away and finally was able to enter the storage car where she left Soujiro. She was quick to find, however, that he was not where she last left him. She carefully walked ahead first and shook her head confusingly as she rushed to the opposite end. "Sou?" There was no response. She started searching behind the large crates stored around them. He was no where to be seen.

"Koharu?" Avaron asked with concern as she entered. She paused halfway when she noticed the blood staining the door. The sight of the blood put a lump in her throat and she clutched at her heart in angst. "...Where is he?"

"I don't understand." Koharu said as she approached Avaron. "He could barely hold his head up when I left. I hope no one found him. What if they did? What if he's already gone?" she panicked.

"He can't have just disappeared. We would have seen or heard the commotion if he was caught. Let's check -"

"Outside." Koharu spun around to face the opposite for and ran for it. She clutched the handle of the door and threw it open.

"Koharu, wait!" Avaron sat the bottle down before rushing after the girl. She feared what the young girl might see.

There he finally was and lying on his side against the guardrail just before the steps. He almost looked as if he came out to enjoy the view and take a nap, but the idea was preposterous given the weather and temperature and the state he was left in. "Sou! What are you doing?" Koharu yelled and shook his shoulder. When she got a better look of his face, she saw how pale and cold his skin now was and he made no reaction to her voice and touch. "Sou! Wake up! I'm here. Avaron's here. Wake up!" She shook him more aggressively, but he remained limp. She looked up at Avaron when she rushed into the doorway. "Please help! H-he isn't waking up."

She stepped aside to let Avaron take her spot. She promptly sat beside him and reached her hand around his neck to feel for a pulse. "I don't believe it," she could exhale in relief. "He's still alive. In fact, his heart is still beating rather strong," she said hopefully. She used her hand to hold his bangs aside and openly reveal his bruised and battered face. She could tell he had been hit several times and she knew it was not done by fists alone, but he had been struck by something harder. Koharu's face looked about as bruised but not to the same extent. Soujiro had been hit enough that he had bled from his mouth and right cheek from the blunt object.

She knew something had clearly been bothering Soujiro that morning. He had even seemed scared, but she never could imagine it resulting to something like this. It was as if he never left the life she thought he had been freed of. He looked exactly as he had when she last saw him as a child. He had the pure look of defeat and surrender even in his unconscious state.

"Soujiro? It's me. I need you to wake up!" She gave him a firm shake, but he remained unresponsive. She knew if Koharu couldn't wake him up, she was less likely to. She lowered her hands and gazed at the blood staining the front of his shirt where she assumed he had been shot. Feeling sure he wouldn't wake up, she quickly unbutton the front of his shirt to examine where he was hurt. She knew she needed to get him out of the cold, but it was just as dangerous to move him depending where he was hurt. She noticed how his shirt had been sliced through before realizing the blood covering his shirt was from a sword that had stuck him. "I thought you said he was shot," she said as she looked back at Koharu. Koharu was hugging at her arms trying to withstand the cold wind blowing into her. Avaron realized it was colder than she realized for them because they were not properly dressed for the weather.

"He was shot in his arm... so he wouldn't be able to wield his sword as affectively."

Avaron's attention was drawn to his chained wrists before she glanced back at him and then Koharu confusingly. Chaining his wrists alone felt like it should have been enough to hinder him, but someone thought otherwise. Soujiro looked as if he had been tortured. Shooting and chaining him had obviously not been enough if he managed to escape, she figured. She knew he would have had to run holding Koharu to make it on the train without someone noticing him. Avaron was only just beginning to understand he was much more than a skilled swordsman.

"He's not weak," Koharu suddenly uttered softly.

Avaron turned her gaze to Koharu to find her in a state of confusion and dismay. "Of course not." She wanted to assure the girl for her.

"No. I mean it." Koharu continued. "He let them do this to him. He wouldn't fight back. He surrendered too quickly. He was going to leave me behind," she uttered softly. "He let them do this to him, " she said again.

Avaron looked back at Soujiro and felt the guilt she carry magnify over her. She felt she was to blame. Soujiro had been a completely different person until she brought up his past. Overall, she had only known him for a few hours, but Koharu was only confirming that something was off about Soujiro. Things didn't change with him until Avaron stirred painful memories. She knew she had nothing to do with Soujiro being attacked, but she felt she had led him to giving up too quickly. She knew he couldn't be surrendering because it was the ' _right_ ' thing to do. Besides, it seemed odd to even her that he would abandon Koharu like that. She didn't know how to feel towards Soujiro. It seemed just as wrong for him to surrender as it did for him to remain on the run.

She finally lowered her hand and stood. " It should be okay to move him. I need to get him back inside. Being in this cold is doing nothing but hindering any chances of him coming back to us." She then stooped down from behind to lock her arms underneath his. She carefully was able to lift him a ways off the ground and pull him safely back inside the storage car. When she got him back into the safety of the storage car, she fell to her knees still holding him against her.

Koharu closed the door behind her. "What now?"

Avaron pulled Soujiro upright against her. She then slowly raised her arms, but then hesitated. "I'm really sorry," she whispered to him before she wrapped her arms around him. "But it's for your own good." She looked up at Koharu to explain her actions. "His body temperature is too low and losing that much blood has not helped. Extracting the bullet is only going to cause him to bleed out again. I need to raise his body temperature back up and wake him up before attempting it or he might not wake wake up at all, even if I succeed in extracting it."

" What was he even doing out there?" Koharu questioned bitterly. "Why would he make it harder to save himself?"

As soon as Koharu questioned it, Avaron knew. She knew Soujiro must have been counting on her not coming for him. He must had even known Koharu would get caught. She was ashamed to know now she had nearly fallen for the trap he was counting on. She had nearly let him down again and what was worse about it, he had been expecting it.

She kept his true intentions to herself as she pulled him all the more close and brought his head to rest just under her jaw. _If he really wanted to die, he'd be dead already._


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I made a horribly embarrassing mistake in this story and one I'm too embarrassed to say what it was ^-^' Once I realized it though, at five in the morning, I couldn't let myself sleep until I fixed it right away. I even considered wiping this story from existence and feared what other horrible mistakes I am sure I'm making. But seeing how friends and family say I overreact and worry too much, and the fact I have simply just enjoyed writing the story, I'm continuing on. If no body happened to see the grave error I made...thank goodness for that! If you did...curse you for not saying anything and laughing behind my back! (I know... I have issues)**

* * *

About ten minutes had passed since she had brought him back in and attempt to bring his temperature back up. Throughout that time, Avaron would frequently touch her backhand to his face to see if his temperature had noticeably rose or she would check his pulse to make sure it wasn't getting any weaker. When he still showed no sign of consciousness, she pulled forth a certain handkerchief and had Koharu douse the tip with the sake she had brought. From there, she started cleaning the blood off his face and eventually the wound that had been inflicted across his chest.

She forced herself to overcome what would be awkward for both of them and see him through the eyes of a doctor in order to best care for him. She had eventually pulled a sleeve down his arm to better clean the wound that had been inflict across his chest. She found herself, despite trying to view him as some mere patient, trying to hide her reddened cheeks within his hair that grazed against her face while she held him close.

 _Why wouldn't you just stay in the hotel? s_ he at first questioned. _What if this is all my fault? Why didn't I just stay quiet?_ She closed her eyes in her regret. She then realized she couldn't just view him as a mere patient in need. It wasn't just the fact that a little crush might have something to do with it, but it was the fact she had already come to care very much for him. The moment she realized who he was, she let herself become attach knowing where his life began and how no one was able to save him from it. The fact that she had nearly abandoned him to suffer alone again tore at her heart. He was going to let himself die had she not found the courage to come see him. While he clearly did not want to die, he was about to let go and go the least painful way. His bloodloss had eventually caused him to fall asleep despite the chilling air and from there, the cold would have done the rest. He really would have fallen asleep without pain just to not ever wake up again. The thought scared her even now because that could still be his fate.

It might as well had been hours that had passed for Koharu. She had barely been able to stop pacing back and forth before anxiously looking at the two on the ground. She had grown nervous when Avaron pushed Soujiro's sleeve down his arm and ended up revealing some of the scars on his back he was secretive and ashamed of. Avaron had not yet noticed because of how close held him and her kimono sleeve was draped around his back and shoulders to keep him warm while she worked to clean his wounds.

 _He's certainly not going to be happy when he wakes up like this. Still, Sou promised to let her help if she wanted to._

She wished Avaron would move on to the next step. Instead, she grew more impatient when Avaron started to hum softly while she cleaned the last bit of blood off his skin. In her ignorance, she thought cleaning the blood off was not serving any real purpose and that Avaron was procrastinating. Koharu had thought color might be returning to his face, but her patience quickly wore thin. Every minute he remained unconscious made her more fearful he would not be waking up again.

"How much longer?" She finally asked.

Avaron bit her lower lip as she again checked his temperature and pulse. She seemed unsure even though he had gained some warmth and his pulse didn't feel any weaker.

"You've done that already." Koharu said impatiently.

"I'm no doctor, Koharu," Avaron felt she needed to remind her. "It's difficult to know when or what I should do. I don't want to make it worse. I... we need to find him a real doctor," she was uttering in defeat.

"No," Koharu said with a tone. Avaron frowned at her. Koharu finally stopped pacing and sat in front of the two.

"We agreed it should be done if there's nothing I can do."

"You haven't done anything! I know you can do it. You've already proven that to me."

Avaron gazed doubtfully at her.

"Look, you said his heart was still beating strong, but it's only going to get weaker. You have to help him now while it's strong. I know Soujiro. As long as you're helping him, he can handle it. Just do something."

Avaron's face softened. "You're placing a lot of faith in both of us, aren't you? You're right though. Something should be done now while his heart is beating strong. I would just prefer it if he was awake." She had hoped bringing his temperature up would do just that. Half of her wanted him to be awake so he could object her aid and be allowed to go find him real help.

She started to rest her head back against his when her eyes fell upon the chains shackled around his wrists. She lowered the bloody napkin from his torso to inspect his wrists up and see how the shackles were locked onto him. "They must truly feel he's dangerous to use such means of restraint," she noted out loud. She was reminded how true it must be if he still managed to escape in the condition he was in.

"He's not going to hurt you," Koharu felt she needed to assure her. Though how Avaron handled him proved to Koharu she no longer feared him like she might have just before she led her here.

"I know." She had been afraid at first when Koharu told her the Meiji was after him, but it was the way Koharu had defended him that moved her to at least come see him and see if there was anything she could do. What young girl like Koharu would go so far to defend and help someone who was supposed to be a treacherous person? The first time she saw Soujiro was him fighting for and protecting Koharu. He was trying to get her shelter where she could recover and he had given his sword up just for her. Avaron had then got to watch him smile and laugh with him and he had been so afraid of being a burden, he didn't even want her pouring him tea. She had not been ready to say goodbye to him but now she saw why Soujiro had wanted to keep the meetings between them short. He had tried since the beginning to keep her out of it.

 _He can't be as bad as the Meiji fears. Maybe it's some sort of mistake_ , she thought as she looked upon his face. She touched his face again to stroke his bangs aside. He was finally gaining some warmth and color. Her lips slowly curled when she briefly pictured the kind seven year old in her protective arms . She didn't regret now coming to see him. It was what she had desired really, she just wished it was under different circumstances. Even so, everything she had said earlier to Koharu about him facing justice for what he's done completely left her thoughts.

"You know you're smiling," Koharu had to tease.

Avaron said nothing and dropped the smile that had slowly been forming across her face. She cleared her throat as she went to brush a strand of her hair from her face. That was when she felt her hand brush against her hairpin. Her eyes suddenly widened at the idea she got and she at once pulled the hairpin out. Her braid fell against her back as she studied the hairpin a moment, particularly the two prongs that were inserted into her hair to hold her heavy braid. She then reached for one of Soujiro's wrist and attempted to pick the lock using the hairpin.

"You're a genius," Koharu praised. Seeing the chains off him would alone be a relief.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not sure if it will wo-" Avaron was cut off when Soujiro jerked in her hold and the hand she held latched itself around her neck. She dropped the hairpin letting out a choked cry.

"Sou, stop it! It's just Avaron!" Koharu hollered remembering how quickly he had broke one of the swordsman's neck. He could have easily snapped her neck like a twig with his one hand.

"Avaron?" He whispered softly and immediately released her neck. He had last expected to ever see her again.

Avaron nodded in some effort to respond to him as she tried to recover from nearly being choked to death. Her face had already changed a different shade from being trapped so quickly in his tight grip.

"He didn't mean it. He was just caught off guard," Koharu apologized in case she grew afraid again. Still, it surprised Koharu how quickly and violently Soujiro lashed out even though she knew it was an accident.

Again, Avaron nodded as she rubbed her neck. "I guess I should be thankful you don't have a sword on you," she said when she found her voice again.

Soujiro sat away as he turned his shoulder to her. He thought his bloodloss might be making him delirious and he looked back at her in disbelief. He stared at her like she might be a mirage before he noticed he had been partially undressed. He immediately pulled his shirt back over his shoulder and glared back at her and distanced himself further from her. "What do you think you're-" He turned his attention down beside him when he heard something clatter against the ground and recognized her hairpin from before. He took it in hand and held it up before turning his gaze back at her in dismay.

"I'm sorry," Avaron whispered softly. "It was necessary in order to help you. We were starting to think you might not wake back up." Staring at him now, she could not believe she had thought such a thing. He had reacted so quickly the moment he regained his conscious. Even now, he seemed so full of life despite his weakened state. His strong heartbeat should have been proof of that. It all was proof that he did not want to die. He had just needed help.

"Sou!" Koharu cried out joyfully and launched herself at him from behind to wrap her arms around his neck. His eyes continued to widen in disbelief. He wasn't angry. He was particularly getting used to Koharu throwing herself at him and he couldn't bring himself to be directly angry at her being happy he was alive. He was already regretting his violent reaction towards Avaron. It wasn't just that he wasn't used to such care and affection, but hours before he had been taken advantage of and he regretted then he hadn't reacted more quickly to defend himself.

"Avaron brought you back. Thank goodness!" Her hold on him tightened. Soujiro slowly brought his hand up and rested it on one of her arms to make sure she was real. He had last remembered being unable to take the last step to fall to his death. Instead, he had backed away and collapsed against the guardrail angry he couldn't find the will to just end his miserable existence. Worse yet, he had closed his eyes knowing he had let Koharu down by sending her off like that. He had thought he might never see her again. Even if he had changed his mind, he would have been too weak to go after her and fight for her. He still wondered if he could be dreaming. Was she really here? Did she actually succeed in bringing Avaron back?

The fact that Koharu had said her name and that he was still holding the hairpin within his grasp proved he wasn't hallucinating. He lowered the hairpin from his view making sense of Koharu's last words. "Brought me back? Avaron, what did you do?"

"I only brought you in from the cold...and... " She loosely held the the handkerchief back in her grasp. "I did what I could to care for you until you woke up." She lowered the cloth when Soujiro's gaze narrowed at the sight. He recognized it from the hotel. She had used it to care for his hand she had accidentally burnt and had kept it with her all this time. It was all she thought she was going to have of her lost childhood friend.

Koharu tried not to be offended when Soujiro decided to tear her arms from around his neck and he pushed himself further away. For a moment, it had seemed he had welcomed her embrace.

Avaron saw that his bleeding had thankfully stopped, but it was no better to have to gaze upon the dry blood crusted over his clothes now.

He had now at this point cornered himself against a stack of large crates. "You can go now."

"What?"

"Sou! You promised to let her help you." Koharu at once argued.

"That was if you told the truth."

Koharu was becoming as confused as Avaron. " ... I... did. What makes you think I didn't?"

At hearing that, Soujiro looked over his shoulder at Avaron to confirm whether she knew the truth about him.

Avaron nodded to him. "Koharu told me that the Meiji is after you."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Letting you die bothers me. If you'll just let me-" she started to reach towards him until he blatantly turned away again. He was still acting like he did with her just that morning, and she couldn't understand why.

Koharu, however, saw the hint of fear in his eyes. He still seemed in a state of defeat...and afraid? She knew now he had been like this the whole time. The moment she saw him that day, something about him had seemed off and now she saw it more clearly. "Sou? What's going on? It isn't like you to act this way."

He closed his eyes with a subtle nod. "In all truth, Koharu. You weren't supposed to succeed in bringing Avaron here. I don't know how you managed to find her without being caught...but she can't stay here."

"Soujiro, it's all right," Avaron tried to reassure him. "I've come this far so I might as well as do what I can."

"Even if there's a chance I contracted a deadly disease?"

"What?" Avaron was at first confused, but it only took her another moment to realize what he was talking about. "Disease? The one spreading in Kofu?"

"Wait. What does it mean?" Koharu questioned seeing how alarmed Avaron suddenly became.

"If I have it, Koharu, my chances of living are slim and I'm putting you two at risk." He refused to meet their gaze.

Avaron finally understood why he had kept himself withdrawn from her. "Something happened to you when you left the hotel last night, did it?"

Soujiro ended up answering her question anyway when he remained silent. She even saw the hint of humiliation he carried by how he kept himself turned away from them, his shoulders hunched over as he clutched his sleeves.

"That's why you were leaving me behind," Koharu finally was putting it all together. Before Soujiro could confirm it, Koharu suddenly latched her fists at his shirt and pinned him to the large crates he had cornered himself against. The strength that could emerged from the small girl never ceased to amaze him. "Baka! You were planning to let yourself die at their hands!" If she hadn't watched him suffer enough, she might have slapped him. "You're still wanting to die, aren't you? You sent me away so you could die alone!" Her tears started to fall all over again.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was for the best-"

"Of course not! How could you?" She continued to yell and shake him in her tight hold.

"That's enough, Koharu! Let go!" He tried to push her off. "I'm sorry!"

For once, his apology meant nothing. He had probably done the one thing she couldn't forgive so easily. "You stupid, foolish, selfish boy!"

"Stop it!" Avaron interjected. Koharu was suddenly yanked back by her arm and turned around to be met with Avaron's stern gaze. "Look, I can tell you care very much about him, but there is never any reason to show such behavior and disrespect."

Koharu looked ready to lash back more violently than ever until she finally seemed to get a hold of her emotions. Instead, she pulled her arm from Avaron as her tears continued to fall and she turned her glare back upon Soujiro. He had been staring intently until she gazed back at him. Her gaze spoke more volume than her words had done so that he couldn't stand to look at them too much longer and turned his head away. He knew he had betrayed a level of her trust. "I was caught, Soujiro. They were going to take me away! I would have spent the rest of my life thinking I let you down. Why would you think that's better?" She started to approach him with her fist raised again until Avaron clutched her arm to stop her before she would lose her temper again. When Soujiro kept his sober gaze turned away, Koharu growled as she jerked out of Avaron's grasp and released her anger by kicking her foot against the crate Soujiro sat against before trudging passed him.

"Please just go, Avaron," he finally uttered after a moment of awkward silence. "I'm sorry you were troubled, but you know as well as I do you can't get involved."

Koharu had settled back against the floor with her back turned against the two. She raised her head over her shoulder to glare at him again and revealed the tears streaming down her face. He was not doing anything to better his situation by sending Avaron off.

Avaron only nodded.

He shifted uncomfortably when she knelt down beside him and held her hand out. "Can I have my hairpin back?"

He nodded and held his hand up with his palm opened towards her. She seized his wrist first before taking the hairpin and continued trying to pick the lock to free him. "What are you doing?" He had expected her to leave now that she knew what he had been exposed to.

"You've got two choices, Soujiro. But know this, if you refuse to let me help, I'll have no choice but to make someone else aware of your situation." She smiled compassionately when he narrowed his eyes. He clearly didn't want it to come down to that. "Leaving you alone is dangerous. I may not be considered a murderer if I leave you now, but I would be no more guilty than one if I turn my back on you now."

"Are you saying you'll stay?" Koharu asked as she worked to dry her tears again.

"If Soujiro let's me."

He at first kept his stubborn gaze turned away from both girls and had leaned the side of his head against the crate he rested against. His gaze remained low watching Avaron try to free him from his shackles. "What if you get sick because of me?" He finally questioned softly.

"I've been back and forth to Japan and England and been exposed to many illnesses and diseases, including tuberculosis and haven't been affected. I'm willing to push my luck." Just as she finished speaking, there was a click from the cuffs around Soujiro's wrists before their hold on him slacked. She took it upon herself to remove them for him and smiled when he pulled his wrists against him and rubbed at them in relief. He had thought he would be stuck with them the whole way to Tokyo.

He opened his eyes, his gaze more kind before he nodded to her. "All right. I guess I don't have much of a choice then. I won't lie. I would rather you stay Avaron. Please just be careful."

Koharu could have cried in relief.

"Don't worry about me." Avaron said. She held her hairpin up again and studied it for a moment again before holding it up towards Koharu. "Do me a favor and try to shatter this. Stomp on it if you have to."

Koharu looked mortified at being told to shatter something so beautiful. She almost thought it was a joke. Once she finally stood and took the hairpin, Avaron turned her attention back to Soujiro. "Next step is cleaning the other wound so I can extract the bullet." She stood from him with the bottle of sake to sit behind him. She found Koharu still holding onto the hairpin protectively. "Koharu!" She said impatiently.

"Why destroy it?" She had to ask.

"You see those prongs that are inserted into my hair? I need them broken off from the brooch. I'll be able to extract the bullet more carefully with them.

 _That's quite clever_ , Soujiro thought. It only strengthen his confidence in her abilities to help him.

"Well, if it's for Sou, then of course I'll do it," Koharu said before wandering off to perform the task given to her and stomp mercilessly upon the expansive hairpin.

Soujiro remained against his side and clutched at his sleeves before he noticed the bloody napkin Avaron had left on the ground before him. He discreetly pulled his shirt aside to see the state of the chest wound. The strike had only been meant to demean him and not be serious, but Avaron had done well to clean the blood and disinfect the wound. His only complaint was that he smelled like an alcoholic, but that couldn't be help. He turned his head slightly to gaze at Avaron. "Why did you keep it? You took that napkin from the hotel, didn't you?"

"Oh, um..." Avaron was suddenly mortified. "No...yes." She knew she couldn't fool him. She was even more embarrassed when he chuckled softly. "Is that strange?"

"A little." He admitted, but then smiled.

"Just because you don't want to remember doesn't mean I want to forget. I ended up forgetting you once already until you first smiled at me. Since then, I have had to dig though my memories to fully recall you and I've still been trying to remember even now. I don't think I could let myself forget you again, but I still wanted something to remember you by. Keeping that napkin would remind me not only to not forget our time together last night, but our time together as children. It was a good memory to me. It would also serve to remind me not to bring ...up... your past again. In case I ever did get to see you again."

"So you two do know each other?" Koharu questioned.

"Well-"

"Hai," Soujiro spoke up as he gazed back at Avaron. "At least for a brief time we did." He nodded to her. "Too late. I remembered some at least."

Avaron had to suppress a smile as her eyes lit with excitement, especially when he didn't seem to dread the memory. " You do?"

He lowered his gaze with a subtle nod. "I remember a voracious five year old."

Avaron broke into soft laughter which eventually caused a shy grin to emerge across his face. Koharu couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy watching the two laugh and smile at each other. There wasn't much she felt she could say or do when she was still angry at Soujiro for what he tried to do. Instead, she interrupted them by trudging up to them and lowered her palms in front of Avaron's face to show the broken pieces of the hairpin. "Here. I did the best I could. Can you please finish helping him or have you forgotten why you're here?"

"Koharu," Soujiro glared at her. She continued to surprise him with her insolence.

"Don't you dare, Sou," Koharu spat. "You don't have any right since what you've done is far worse."

For once, Soujiro didn't know how to reply. Koharu wasn't proud. It almost appeared it had hurt her to talk to him in such a way, but she still felt in the right. From there, she turned on her heel and returned to her previous spot and sat with her back to them.

Soujiro was left with a perplexed expression on his face before meeting Avaron's gaze again.

"She's right...in that I need to finish," she said with the bottle of sake in hand.

Soujiro nodded as his hand went to clutch at his sleeve again. He seemed to hesitate before he could will himself to shove the sleeve down. Koharu could only hope Avaron wouldn't make the same mistake she had and draw attention to it. Avaron's eyes clearly focused on the old wounds on his back as he pulled his arm from the sleeve. Koharu held her breath when Avaron reached her hand out and touched her fingertips to his right shoulderblade as her face showed a hint of wrath. Koharu remembered her saying she brought up something of Soujiro's past, which is what obviously led to him storming out of the hotel. Avaron had already made the mistake Koharu had, but Koharu was sure now that Avaron must know something. And by how she gazed wrathfully upon his scars made Koharu feel she knew how he had received them. Koharu felt her own blood boil seeing how angry the sight made Avaron. Someone had clearly hurt him before.

Avaron said nothing, however, and gently pulled his arm towards her to begin cleaning and mending the wound. The alcohol did well to wash the dry blood clean and she did the same to the prongs of the shattered hairpiece to best sterilize then before inserting the ends into his arm.

Time passed as Avaron did her best to clean out any infection before locating the bullet and being able to safely dislodge it then pull it through. As the wound started to bleed again, she used the sake one last time to wash the inside of the wound and drown out any blood having been affected with the lead left behind by the bullet. Since Soujiro's shirt was about unwearable and even unsanitary, she convinced him to tear and salvaged what he could of it to be used as a bandage to wrap around his arm.

"Once we get to Tokyo, I'm taking you to a real doctor. I'm not about to say you're all taken care of," she said as she finished tying a knot made from the shirt around his arm. She was somewhat proud of her care for him, but she certainly wasn't convince he was on the road to healing. She had not used the best tools to aid him and there was still risk of infection developing.

When he didn't reject to it like she expected, she looked passed his shoulder and realized he had fallen asleep while she had been carefully wrapping his arm. While she had done her best to get control of the bleeding once it started again, the loss was enough to make him drowsy again.

"Is he going to wake back up?" Koharu questioned anxiously.

For the last time, Avaron touched her hand against his face and was able to smile reassuringly to her. "He's just tired, Koharu. I think he deserves this rest. I'm sure he has more reason besides the blood loss to be this tired." She gently inserted his arm back through his sleeve before pulling it back over his shoulder so he'd stay warm.

"What if he does has that disease? Is there any cure for it?"

At once, Avaron's reassureing smile dissipated from her face and she gaze apprehensivly towards Soujiro. "No, but we can't think about that right now. The important thing now is for him to recover as much of his strength as possible. I may need your help convincing him to come with me to the clinic. If we have to, we can give him a different name so he can't be traced as easily. Whoever is after him knows he's wounded and weakened and knows he probably won't be able to leave Tokyo any time soon. He'll need to be hidden until he recovers."

Koharu became slightly more hopeful. "So you're still going to stay?" She had to ask again.

Avaron found her smile again and nodded. "I'm going to end up making my aunt worry but I'd rather worry her than anger her." She then held up the sleeves of her kimono tainted with Soujiro's blood. "I don't want to have to explain this to her. I'm going to get him the needed aid and then return home. Maybe I can sneak in and change before she sees me as I am now."

Koharu bowed her head as she folded her hands in front of her. "I don't know how to thank you. I'm sorry for what I said before. I'm just furious at him for what he tried to do." And maybe I was a little jealous, she admitted to herself. Still, Avaron had given up an expansive hairpin and stained her clothing for their sake and was even risking the wrath of her aunt, maybe even the government's if she wasn't careful. She was doing much for strangers she had just met. But apparently, the two weren't just simple strangers to each other.

"Honestly, Koharu, I'm not sure how I would have reacted if I were you. But, I do owe it to him to do this. I'm determined to see this through to the end now."

"What do you mean?"

She turned her gaze back towards Soujiro as he slept. "We failed and abandoned him to suffer once. I'm determined to not let that happen again. This is my chance to make it up to him."

"We?"

"My father and I."

When Avaron knew the train was nearing their destination, she carefully was able to stir Soujiro from his sleep. He didn't even remember falling asleep and could hardly believe they already arrived in Tokyo. He was even more surprised that Avaron had stuck around instead of returning back to be with her aunt. She explained why. After the two ended up bickering on what was to be their next course of action, Avaron, with the aid of Koharu, finally convinced him to let her take him to a doctor to make sure he was on the right path to recovering from his injuries.

When the train came to a complete stop, Avaron snuck out into the back platform of the train to make sure no one would see them sneaking off. Snow was lightly falling when she poked her head out the side of the train. People were busily exiting the train being guided by the workers and being happily reunited with their loved ones, all of them too busy to care about some stowaways.

She motioned to the two down the steps. "Quickly now," she urged the two.

Soujiro was clearly exhausted, but he was well enough to not let the past events affect his ability to walk with vigilance. While Soujiro was usually talented on his own in disappearing in plain sight, Avaron could tell they would have difficulty walking openly with his clothes stained heavily with blood.

As she started to follow after Koharu and Soujiro, she paused when she spotted her aunt in the distance. Honoka was shoving passed the other passengers exiting the train and frantically searching. _I'm sorry Aunt Honoka. But I won't be long._

She hurried to catch up to Soujiro and Koharu who had hid themselves within the shadows of the train station outside.

"You don't have to do this. Your aunt is clearly worried about you. " He could see her aunt as well from where he was and saw her aunt frantically searching and questioning others about the whereabouts of her niece.

"My aunt will be okay. You, however you don't want to admit it, are the one that needs help. I'm done arguing about this with you. Come on."

Avaron found she wasn't going to be able to lead them very far without drawing a lot from the surrounding locals. Even trying to walk behind Soujiro was doing little good. This isn't going to work at all. She finally urged Soujiro behind a building.

"Ah! What's wrong?" He said as he roughly pulled aside.

"You're drawing too much attention with all the blood on your clothes. You've already scared off some children. Before you know it, you're going to have the police following after you anyway."

Soujiro leaned against the wall of the building as he crossed his arms. "What do you suggest then?" He thought this was all going to take more careful planning but Avaron was quick to respond.

"Wait here," Avaron said and started to turn away. She turned to face him again. "You'll wait, right?"

He smiled to assure her. "I'll wait, but where are you going?"

"I'll only be a few minutes," she promised before she turned on her heel and left the two within the safety of the shadows.

When she left, Soujiro knelt down on one knee while rubbing at his arms.

"Sou?" Koharu said in concern.

"I'm fine," he assured. "I'm just trying to conserve warmth and strength." He sighed and smiled as he turned his gaze to her. "So, are you still angry with me?"

"Yes." Koharu said with a tone.

Soujiro turned away trying to choose his next words carefully. He wondered how he was supposed to earn the trust he lost from her after what he did. There was an awkward silence before Koharu suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her hold became as if it might be the last time she get to embrace him. "I want to forgive you but you have to promise never to push others away like that ever again...especially when you need them most. You're not the only one that has to be strong, Sou. Avaron and I were able to be strong when you couldn't anymore."

"I do know that. You just have to understand my whole life has counted on me surviving on my own. I was taught if I couldn't, I didn't deserve to live. It's been difficult to break away from that belief. I suppose the biggest reason, also, is I'm afraid to take you down with me."

"It isn't true! None of it is!" Koharu raised her voice in frustration. She pulled away and knocked her first playfully into the side of his skull. "What do I have to do? Beat those words out of your head?"

He laughed softly as he caught her wrist before she could playfully strike him again. "I'm learning, Koharu. Thanks to you, I'm slowly learning," he smiled fondly as he made her lower her wrist.

Koharu stepped away shyly as she folded her hands behind her. "Actually, Sou, I have a confession of my own."

"Oh? And what could that be?"

She reached into her pocket and kept hidden at what she pulled forth. She seemed ashamed. "I felt horrible as soon as I realized it..."

"What is it? Did you steal something again?" he questioned suspiciously. She shook her head and opened her palms before him. He couldn't believe what was lying across them, only because he had completely forgotten about it. "Your jade necklace? I forgot you had it, but you did already tell me about it."

"I forgot about it too. We could have traded this stupid thing instead of having to trade your sword. Once I remembered, I almost thought about trying to see if that doctor would trade the sword back for this, but I was afraid he would just end up taking both anyway."

"I did get my sword back because of you," He reminded her. "Letting it go proved necessary in making our escape, however. There's nothing to regret."

"Maybe, but perhaps this will buy you another one." She said and took Soujiro's hand into her's. "I won't take no for an answer. I'm sure we haven't seen the last of that stupid broomhead and you'll need to be ready to face him again." She folded the necklace a few times and slid the beads down his wrist. She was feeling proud of her gift to him until she met his gaze and saw how disconcerted he was. "What is that look for? I'm giving you a way to obtain another sword."

He forced a chuckle. "You do realize you just put a woman's piece of jewelry on me, right?"

Koharu flushed in her cheeks before she clenched her fists. She refused to feel ashamed of her gift. "So you can buy a sword! It's not to wear all the time!"

"Koharu, I can't just walk down the street and buy a sword. They're banned. Finding another sword is going to be more difficult than that and I'm not sure if these beads would even cut it."

"They're a start!" She clenched his wrist with the beads in case he tried to give it back. "Ease my conscience and take them."

Before he could respond, someone cleared their throat. Koharu and Soujiro turned their heads upwards to see Avaron standing before them. "Am I interrupting something?"

Soujiro pulled his wrist from Koharu and stood hiding his wrist with the beads behind his back with a crooked grin. "Nope. Nothing at all. Why?"

Koharu was scowling.

Avaron chucked softly as she approached him. She had a wrap hanging over her arm and took it upon herself to wrap it around his shoulders. "This should keep you warm and cover the blood stains until we reach the clinic."

"Did you just buy this?" He asked.

"Consider it a gift, now come on." She grabbed his hand and led him back out in the open. She didn't even realize what she did until they were walking side by side. She bit her lower lip and slowly released his hand before folding her hands in front of her in a shyly manner. Koharu's scowl remained. The first time she met Soujiro, he had done everything he could to push her away. He didn't say anything when Avaron released his hand, but it was the fact that he had let her and allowed her to hold on until she decided to let go. Koharu didn't want to be jealous because she liked Avaron. She just didn't like how easily Soujiro was opening up to her. Koharu had to work much harder to see this side of him. She didn't realize how much of a pout she was in until she bumped into the back of Soujiro. "Sou..." She huffed.

He had become lost in thought gently tugging at the wrap Avaron had gifted him with.

"What is it?" Avaron asked when he stopped walking.

"I want to know why you're doing this."

"We've been over this, Soujiro. We need to make sure your wounds will heal-"

"That's not the only thing I mean. I mean, this." He tugged at the wrap again. "The fact you're willing to worry your aunt like that just for my sake. I know we knew each other at one point, but even if we had been close friends, and we weren't, it's been over ten years since we last saw each other. I'm still as much of a stranger as any of these people should be to you," he gestured his head at the surrounding locals passing by, "and a criminal at that."

Koharu wished he'd stop saying that. She knew it was an effort to deter Avaron from helping him, but Avaron didn't seemed bother by it like she had been at first.

"You still don't remember everything, do you?"

Soujiro was perplexed by the question, but admitted the truth. "No, I don't remember everything. But I've spent every waking moment trying to forget. I guess I've succeeded in some aspects, and ended up letting go of the better memories along with the bad."

Avaron shook her head. "No, Soujiro. I don't blame you for forgetting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we probably did worse to you than what your family could ever do."

"Family?" Koharu questioned. "Sou's family?" This was the first time it had ever been mentioned in front of her.

"Well, yes. Aren't you his sister though?" Avaron asked after Koharu had worded it in such a way.

"That can be explained later," Soujiro said. "What could you or your father have possibly done to rival the wrong my family did?"

Avaron hesitated as she clutched at the top of her sleeve. "I don't want to... bring up something painful again."

"It's all right," he assured. "I'm the one who brought it up. I want to know."

"We... gave you hope, but ended up turning our back on you." She turned away and kept walking as the two followed. "We were convinced it was for the best. The family my father and I stayed with said there was no way we could prove what those people were doing to you. Even if we could, it would have gone no where. Apparently your family held a high status and brought in the majority of the wealth to the village. It was too vital for the village to lose. The villagers altogether would have chosen to not believe it and look the other way."

"I've always known that," Soujiro remarked. "I was even a part of the act. It's why I chased you down that day, so their reputation could remain intact. For me to say something otherwise would have done me more harm than good."

"We learned that right away, so my father considered just taking you away with us. No matter how he could look at it though, it was still kidnapping," she turned to face the two. Koharu was listening wide eyed and her lips had slowly parted as she learned a history she had been denied of knowing at first. "As you might have notice, I bare little resemblance to my aunt. My father first came to Japan to study Japanese medicine and met my mother here," she raised her shy gaze to meet his. "My father was British, you see, so he wasn't always welcomed at first. To try and take you away, no matter how it could be justified, would not have looked well, especially if he attempted it."

Soujiro nodded in understanding. "His reputation is the one that would have been ruined. Authorities would have eventually caught up to him and you would be left without a father and I sent back to where I first started. Your father made the right decision."

"No!" Avaron raised her voice and made the two steps it took to stand directly before him. "I refuse to believe that was the best decision. Abandoning a child like that? I know he was also thinking of my safety but there had to have been a better way than just sending you back to live with those...those monsters... Soujiro, those scars on your back weren't there while you were with us. My father never mentioned such wounds. I can't help but feel you paid the price for what we did when trying to hide you from them."

Koharu's eyes bolted up at Soujiro. She was mortified. "Your family did that to you? Why?" She had not been treated well by her family, but she never imagined it could be that much worse than what she suffered alone. She had even said to Soujiro he could never understand what she went through. He had led her to believe he was raised almost no differently than a nobleman's son.

His gaze saddened as he softly clutched at his wrap around his arms. Koharu covered her mouth in regret until he shifted his gaze upon her. She was surprised to see how calm he still was and he even seemed to be smiling through his eyes at her. "I... they never considered me family. They had reason..." He started. He raised his head towards Avaron more concerned how she would react to his next words. He shook his head at her. "I'm no son of a merchant... my mother was a prostitute. I don't know why, but I was sent to live with my father's brother and his family. They took me in only to protect the family name."

Avaron had been afraid of revealing her heritage, but he thought it nothing compared to where he had come from. How could he possibly have judged her? How was she going to see him now?

He got an answer when she slowly raised her hands and grasped at his wrists. He resisted at first having not expect it.

"Avaron?" He asked when she had lowered her head and still held onto him. Her eyes had filled with tears and she had lowered her head so he wouldn't see the tears she was crying for him. Then she just didn't care what he thought when she slowly maneuvered her hands to pull him fully in her embrace. Even Koharu stepped away in shocked and afraid of how Soujiro would react. He reacted as he typically did when Koharu embraced him. He had stepped back raising his arms around her looking as surprised as Koharu. Still, it was a much kinder reaction than he had when first meeting Koharu.

Avaron wasn't just embracing him. She was embracing the seven year old she knew that had been let down. He had suffered as a result of others actions, including her actions and her father's. She wanted nothing more than a second chance now. To give him the second chance he deserved. "Are you... crying?" He asked.

Koharu was nearly appalled when Soujiro grasped at her arms and ended up resting his hands affectionately on her shoulders. It was all still very awkward to him, and even awkward to watch, but at least he tried. For most of his life, he had carried the burden of his past on his shoulders alone, swearing he would never reveal it. Now that he had revealed it and saw how Koharu and Avaron reacted to it, he felt much of that burden being lifted. No, he was sharing the burden. He got to take a bit off and give it to them. He got to see it wasn't all his fault how things turned out for him and that these two were angry and sad for the reasons he had been. Maybe it was why he hadn't exploded in his anger. He was letting others share in it without being ridiculed and blamed. It was a relief. It was like it had been when Koharu ended up proving the weak were not meant to die. It was another curse being lifted.

Avaron pulled away but still grasped at his arms. "I'm going to see this through to the end like my father and I should have long ago. So no, Soujiro, you're not just a stranger to me. If anything, it's a second chance for me to help out an old friend." Clearly that's how she saw him despite what he had said earlier. It still made him smile. "Now, come. We've delayed enough."

They crossed along a wooden bridge over a frozen creek before the clinic came into view. Koharu was still saddened and bitter from what she had finally discovered about Soujiro, but she found herself becoming even bitter after watching the two bond. It was the fact that he was opening up more quickly to Avaron than he had with her. It had barely been twenty-four hours since the two actually met. By around that span of time she had met Soujiro, he was threatening to kill her and then shoving her down the hill. Of course, that was after she stole from him, caused him to be run out of town and threw mud in his face. Avaron had made a nicer first impression.

Koharu turned away so she wasn't stuck staring at the back of the two as they walked side by side. She desired to get a better view of the frozen creek beneath the bridge before they exited off it. The moment she stepped out, however, she was thrown suddenly against the ground on her side and she felt someone toppled over her.

"Ow! Get off me!" Koharu yelled.

Avaron and Soujiro had saw the young boy starting to run pass them before he plowed into Koharu when she tried to step out from behind them. They turned to see him now scrambling to get off Koharu's back.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." The young preteen said. "You weren't there a second ago. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Koharu yelled and was about to tell him off until her eyes focused on the sword he carried on his back. It was a wooden sword, but a sword nonetheless. "Wait, where did you get that?"

"My sword?" He took it from his back and held it up proudly. "Why I train at Kamiya dojo. The sword that protects-" he was starting to brag until Koharu snatched the wooden sword from his grasp. "Hey!"

"Sou! That's it!" She yelled as she eagerly approached him with the sword and held it up. "We can find a sword at a dojo, right?"

Soujiro had to try and not laugh out loud that she just out right snatched the sword from the boy. He took it from her. "Even if you aren't stealing, you shouldn't just snatch things from people." He still couldn't help but chuckle softly. Here," he held it back towards the boy. "My sister apologizes."

"Sou, what about my idea? Even with a wooden sword I bet you're invincible."

The boy scoffed as he placed his wooden sword back on his back.

"What was that for?" Koharu yelled again at the boy for insulting Soujiro.

"Sorry." He scratched at the back of his head. "So you're looking for a sword?" He asked Soujiro.

"No, not right now at least."

Avaron cleared her throat. Soujiro acknowledged her with a nod and urged Koharu ahead of him first seeing she was looking for any excuse to lash out at the boy now. "Thank you, though." He offered a friendly wave before turning his back and making sure Koharu stayed ahead of him. "Koharu, it isn't wise to broadcast I'm searching for a sword," he said when they put distance between them and the boy.

"Oh...right ..." She chuckled embarrassingly. "It's just when I saw his sword I thought maybe you might-"

"I know, I know," He sighed, but exercised patience. "Just be more careful next time."

* * *

 **AN: Yay, Yahiko makes an appearance! Hopefully that was obvious XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: It's Tenken not Teken! XD I happened to watch a few episodes with my brother and had the subtitles on and realized I was spelling it wrong. So I will spell it as so from now on.**

 **I also found out something I personally found quite hysterical. The other fan fiction I'm writing is Wolfs Rain and I center the story a lot on a character named Toboe, my favorite from the show and I even cosplay as him! Apparently the person who voices Toboe also voices Soujiro at some point in the show. It** **blew my mind since I'm writing fan fictions about both. What are the odds of that? Anyway, onwards with the story!**

* * *

Once they finally reached the modest clinic, Soujiro was surprised to find that Avaron was no stranger to the doctor. Apparently she made frequent visits for the sake of her aunt to bring her medicine for her constant stomach aches. Avaron had even decided to make her usual purchase feeling more than sure her aunt would need it by the time she returned.

"Dr. Gensai, I'm actually here because my friend here...Adachi Okita...is the one that needs medical attention. …Particularly since I took it upon myself to help him first." She added nervously.

"Is that so?" The older man crossed his arms with a raised brow.

By how the doctor was reacting, Soujiro couldn't help but wonder if she had done something like this before with someone else.

"She had to!" Koharu defended. "He was shot! And he was bleeding so much -" Soujiro put his hand over her mouth before she might blurt out something she shouldn't.

"She saved my life because of what she did for me," he explained instead. "I wasn't planning on coming, but she's afraid that what she did won't be enough."

"So-Okita! I told you it could still get infected," she tried to keep her voice low despite her frustration. This had been one of the things the two had previously argued about already. She flushed in the cheeks when she realized he was just teasing by how he was smirking at her now.

"Easy you two," Dr. Gensai gave a wary smile. "I was kidding." His face became more serious as he gazed at Soujiro with concern. "Did I hear right young man? You were shot?"

"Call me Okita...and yes." He said as he tugged at his wounded arm. He realized then he hadn't come up with an explanation why he might have been shot at. He was about to let his mouth run and hope to come up with a believable explanation before Gensai spoke up first.

"By how pale you are, you must have lost much blood. I'm afraid Avaron is right. I trust she did her best but your wound will still need to be cared for as it heals in case infection develops. Given the time of year, it puts your health at risk also."

Koharu gulped in fear when she remembered Soujiro was still at risk of coming down with a deadly disease and the state he was in now only made that risk seem more viable. It was why Avaron had pressed that Soujiro needed to recover his strength now while he could. Koharu was starting to drown in her fear of losing him all over again until she felt his reassuring hand fall against her shoulder. She looked up to see him smiling down at her. Still, whenever he tried to reassure her, she often wasn't. She looked away from him.

"And who's this young lady?" Gensai asked as he turned his kind gaze upon her.

"This is my sister ….Kishi."

"Well Kishi, I have two granddaughters about your age playing outside in the back. Would you like to meet them while your brother rests?"

Koharu shook her head. "Can't I just stay with my brother?"

Gensai smiled kindly. "Why of course you can."

Part of her had wanted to run, but she had been angry when Soujiro tried to exclude her because of the trouble he was in. He had not wanted to involve her in the first place. To run now would make her a hypocrite and would only encourage Soujiro to repeat his same mistake again. She needed to prove that his battles were her battles to fight. She needed to prove to him she could be strong too.

"I'll go prepare a room for you to stay in, Okita. Go ahead and sit down if you start feeling dizzy or lightheaded."

"Arigato." Soujiro said to him just before he left. He turned to face Avaron knowing they were about to part ways. "I should really be thanking you. You've done so much for me in the short time we have met."

"I'm happy to and again, my father would have wanted it. I'm doing it for both of you. I'll do what I can for both you and your sister. I can at least keep you out of harm 's way until you recover your strength."

"Wait, Avaron...what more could you do for me?"

"Well, I'm coming back tomorrow silly," she smiled. "If anything to just check up on you, but I certainly didn't plan on abandoning you here."

"That didn't quite answer my quest -" He was silenced when Avaron touched her fingertips to his lips.

"Let's just take it one day at a time."

Koharu caved in to soft laughter. For once, she got to watch someone silence Soujiro instead of her. She stopped laughing, however, when she realized she wasn't laughing alone and that someone had joined in with her. Their attention was directed to the entrance of the clinic to see a woman entering and laughing softly at the two. "Who's your friend, Avaron?"

Avaron chuckled nervously as she lowered her hand from Soujiro's mouth. "Konicchiwa, Megumi. This is my friend Adachi Okita. Okita, this Is Takani Megumi. She works with Dr. Gensai."

 _Wait, why does she look familiar?_ He questioned in thought. He smiled kindly, nonetheless, but before he could speak, Dr. Gensai alerted his presence after returning from preparing Soujiro's room.

"Ah, Megumi. I trust all went well?"

"Hai. The Toyama family is welcoming their newest addition to the family as we speak. Both the mother and the new baby boy are doing just fine."

"Glad to hear." He turned his attention to Soujiro. "Why don't you come with me, Okita? I'll address your wound and you'll be allowed to rest however long you need to under our care."

"Sleep sounds nice," Soujiro said as he started to follow him to his room. He paused one last time to face Avaron. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You can bet on it...Okita."

He smiled one last time for her before continuing following Dr. Gensai to his room. Once his back was turned, however, his lips fell straight as he clenched at his wrap. _I can't let her stay involved. It's only a matter of time before Chou gets here. Koharu is already a target. I can't let that happen to Avaron. I can't protect her as easily._

After Dr. Gensai was able to properly mend his wounds, Soujiro was left to rest. At first, Soujiro has no issues falling asleep, but could only manage it for a few hours. He woke up to find himself just as physically exhausted, but his mind already becoming restless from remaining still too long. Even if his life wasn't in danger, he was too accustomed to being constantly on the go. Right now, he felt like a sitting duck, and a wounded one on top of that. He couldn't sleep in peace. Thankfully, he wasn't left to drown completely in his anxieties with Koharu around to keep him company. Dr. Gensai remained true to his word in caring for the two by bringing them tea and an afternoon and evening meal. Food alone was a nice distraction from his worries.

Koharu couldn't help while they ate their evening meal and note how familiar their scene was now except for the fact that Soujiro was the one sick in bed instead of her.

"But I'm not sick," He said and then chuckled at the irony of his next words. "I'm just weakened right now. Usually performing the shukuchi doesn't wear me out like that, but given the circumstances at the time, it really did a number on me."

"You're still afraid of it, aren't you?" She asked referring to the disease. "And when you're afraid, I have every reason to be. It made you want to give up on everything," she uttered sadly. "How awful is this disease for it to scare the greatest warrior?"

Soujiro laughed at that, which ended up making Koharu frown. She had been serious.

"You're right. I am afraid and seeing how emotions are still new to me, it's the first time I've been afraid in a long time. I did act rashly, didn't I? I've never wanted to give up before." He said as he sat his empty dish aside and laid flat against his bed.

"You didn't."

Soujiro gazed questionably at her.

"You came back to us, didn't you?"

"Only because you two left me little choice."

"And I'm still not going to make it easy for you Sou."

"Okita," He whispered to her. "And you never do."

She clenched her hand around his hand and held it up as she gazed intently at him. "I mean it So-Okita. You have to promise me from now on you'll hold onto life from now on, no matter what ends up happening."

"No one succumbs to any illness because they want- Ow! Hey!" Soujiro spat out when Koharu propped herself over him to clutch a head handful of his hair. She kept him pinned by resting her weight on her hand against his shoulder while she yanked at his hair. "You're acting like a two year old!"

"I'm not letting go until you promise me!" She glared at him.

"All right. I promise, but there's something you need to get through that dense head of yours," He said as he raised his arm against hers. "Stop antagonizing someone stronger than you," He said as he knocked his elbow into her supporting arm to make her fall. She suddenly began giggling out loud when he latched his arms around her and turned to pin her down beside him. She still attempted to fight back relentlessly despite his words of wisdom. She continued resisting even when he sat upright to twist her arm behind her back. She was left with nothing to do but squirm around in place.

"You could at least make it an even fight!"

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed watching he squirm like a worm beside him.

"I'm not giving up!"

Someone cleared their throat.

Both Soujiro and Koharu looked up to see Dr. Gensai standing in the doorway of his room. "I know you two are only playing, but you should really be using this time to rest, Okita."

Soujiro released Koharu and rubbed his palm at the back of his head as he spoke. "Hai. You're probably right. I apologize."

"Kishi, why don't you come along with me while your brother rests for the night? You can stay with my granddaughters tonight."

"But I thought I could stay with my brother?"

"Go on," Soujiro said. "We should do as he says. You don't want Avaron to find out we're not listening to the doctor, don't you?"

Koharu's shoulders dropped in defeat. "No. I suppose not." Avaron was the one covering the expenses for his sake and it would come across as thoughtless and inconsiderate if they continued fooling around.

Even as she was made to leave his side, Koharu found herself still smiling as she left with Dr. Gensai. Soujiro had said not that long ago that he couldn't be her family but he seemed to feel and even act differently with her now. She had never actually gotten him to play with her before and he had been the one to initiate the act. _Seems like he's finally dropping that high and mighty pretense and acting how a brother of mine should act. More importantly, I got him to promise not to lose the will to live again._

By the next morning, Soujiro was already up and preparing to leave. He didn't want to prolong his stay considering what happened to the last doctor in Kofu. As easy as it was to feel comfortable here and let his guard down, he knew he couldn't fool himself into thinking he would remain safe.

He was folding the blanket when he got a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, expecting it to be Koharu.

To his surprise, it was none other than Takani Megumi.

"I know you probably aren't expecting me. Dr. Gensai wanted me to check up on you. You're not leaving already, are you?"

"Hai. I think I'm through the worst of it."

"Maybe you should leave that to the professionals. You're still awfully pale and your wounds could still get infected. Trust me, young man, you shouldn't even be out of bed."

"If anything happens, I know I'll be welcomed back here." He smiled kindly. "I appreciate your concern, but I have to go."

The moment he tried to exit, Megumi stepped in the room and slid the door shut behind her. Her face became more serious. "Look, I know this is none of my business but you're clearly in trouble. The only reason Dr. Gensai hasn't talked to the authorities is because he trusts Avaron and...he trusts me. It was also the way you and your sister behaved with each other last night," she started to smile. "You two clearly only have each other and Dr. Gensai doesn't want to risk separating you two by talking to the police. He can be an understanding man considering where I came from and how I got to be here.

Soujiro wasn't surprised his injury might have aroused suspicion. It had been the main reason he wanted to avoid coming here all along, but it couldn't be denied he needed medical attention. He only came here because he was trusting Avaron.

"If that's the case then why are you stopping me? And why would Dr. Gensai trust you concerning me?"

""You're leaving in a hurry because you're still in danger, aren't you? I've been in a similar situation before and I know how useless the police can be. I have more reason to worry because I don't want to see your sister or Avaron hurt too."

"If you're concerned about my sister and Avaron, don't be. I'll make sure nothing happens to them." He attempted to leave, but Megumi continued to block his path.

"Who's going to protect you?"

"You don't know me. Why do you care what happens to me? " He was more irritated than curious.

Before Megumi got a chance to respond, a bloodcurdling scream suddenly filled the hall just outside. He could recognize that scream from anywhere. "Koharu," he started to force his way passed Megumi.

"No wait!" She caught his shoulders to try and slow him. "You can't be exerting yourself-"

"Get out of my way!" Soujiro miscalculated his strength and ended up shoving Megumi against the ground in his desperate effort to answer Koharu's cry. He was only about halfway down the hall before Koharu rounded the corner to meet him. "Kill it! Kill it!" She screamed as she ran behind him for cover.

He stopped where he was. "It? "

Just as he spoke, he saw something dark and furry bolt around the same corner coming straight towards them. Koharu screamed again as she jumped and secured her arms and legs around Soujiro for protection while the creature bolted under between his legs. "Kill it!" She screamed again. In most cases, Soujiro could have easily handled her weight but as she took hold of him, he felt his whole world shift around unnaturally as he stumbled back. He wondered if he blacked out for a few seconds because the next time he opened his eyes, he found himself flat on his back while Koharu was still trying to maneuver out from beneath him.

"No! Don't kill it!" He heard another voice before two other girls rounded the same corner.

Megumi had stepped out of his room and attempted to block the creature from running past her. It was all about she could do until the creature gave up and turned to try and run back the opposite way. Koharu screamed again as she pinned herself upright against the wall to put as much distance between her and the creature as possible.

While Soujiro's senses were still somewhat foggy, his reflexes still proved to be quick when he thrust his hand down beside him and trapped the small creature within. A small mewl of a kitten was heard.

The eldest of the two girls that had been chasing the kitten skidded to a stop as she gasped in horror. She feared Soujiro had done the worst.…

That was until Soujiro picked up the small kitten by the scruff of its neck and gently coddled it against his chest. He then turned his gaze to frown at Koharu. "This is why you were screaming?"

"Careful, it bit me and drew blood. That's a creature out of hell!" She pointed in detest.

Even now, Soujiro could feel the kitten trying to resist his hold, but by how he held it, it was left paralyzed and forced to be acquainted with him. Within moments, he felt the kitten relax once it saw he meant no harm and he slowly was able to release the scruff of the neck so the kitten could move about freely without feeling threatened by him. It was soon nestling freely against him.

Koharu's jaw hit the floor. "You can tame horses and cats? And you did it by wringing its neck." She made a choked expression as she touched her neck.

"The same rule applies. You have to earn their trust." He then laughed at her expression. "It's how their mother carries them. It's easier to earn their trust if you handle them like their mother would." He had sadly gotten such practice handling cats and kittens whenever he was forced to sleep in the barn as a child. The occasional cat would wander in and decide to have its litter there and he would help care for them and of course protect them from his abusive family. He would even move the kittens himself when they proved to be too rambunctious to remain in the family barn unnoticed.

"Yay! You caught it!" The eldest of the two girls clapped for him. "Come on, Suzume and Kishi. We can pet it now." She eagerly approached him first.

Koharu aggressively shook he head.

"No! It scratched me! I'm with Kishi," Suzume turned her back as she crossed her arms. "It's mean."

It was at that point that Dr. Gensai was just now catching up out of breath after trying to chase the animal out of the clinic. He was puzzled at finding Soujiro on the floor and even more surprised to see the troublesome cat nestling so comfortably in his arms. "Why, Okita. You shouldn't be up, but I'm sure thankful that creature is finally caught. I think you just saved Megumi from having to work by herself today." He joked while still out of breath.

"Grandpa, he made the kitty nice. Can we keep her now? Please!"

"I'm afraid Okita is the only that's earn the kitten's trust, not you Ayame. Do you think you can take the kitten back outside please so my patient can finish recovering?"

"Hai!" She said excitedly thinking the kitten should be easy to handle now. As soon as Soujiro tried to pass the kitten to her, it resisted her hold before it finally launched its hind legs into her chest and leapt off her before scurrying back down the hall.

Ayame looked as if she had been slapped across the face by someone she thought she could trust. Her hurt expression even made Soujiro feel badly for her. He attempted to cheer her up by offering a friendly tip. "Lure it with some food and you may get a friend for life. Fish would be best. Let her come to you first."

Ayame's face immediately lit back up with hope. "Of course! Come on, Kishi."

"Hey-" Koharu uttered out before Ayame snatched her wrist and dragged her behind her.

"Wait for me!" Suzume called out as she ran after them.

Koharu gave one last helpless glace at Soujiro, as if she wanted him to save her, but he only grinned as he watched the three girls run off. Mainly, he was just thankful that Koharu was being tolerable of them. Maybe she even liked them despite the pleading eyes she had cast back at Soujiro right before being pulled back into chasing the kitten.

Soujiro got back to his feet as Megumi approached him. "I didn't intend on shoving you to the ground. I just-"

"You don't need to apologize for being worried about your sister." Megumi assured with a smile. "I knew she was fine. I was worried about you and I was right to. You passed out just now when she grabbed onto you. It was only a few seconds but it didn't escape my notice. You shouldn't be leaving here yet. Please remain here. You'll be safe."

 _But you and the others won't_. He didn't want these people suffering the same fate as the doctor in Kofu. While they weren't particularly fond of the doctor in Kofu, Soujiro was sure Koharu had watched the doctor be slaughtered in front of her. He doubted Chou would be so bold to do that here. The circumstances in Kofu allowed for him to take bold actions with the looting and disease spreading and the doctor being by himself. Killing the doctor had further antagonize Soujiro because it proved Chou would do the same to Koharu if Soujiro wasn't careful. While Chou might not be able to come in here and slaughter everyone, he could still make quite the scene and someone would still end up getting hurt. Soujiro was clearly not in a state where he could defend himself, let alone anyone else caught in the middle of it. He had to leave.

"What was that?" Gensai questioned as he approached the two. "You're trying to leave?"

"I have to." Soujiro made it sound final.

"Of course we can't force you to remain here, Okita. I trust Megumi explained why it would not be wise for you to leave."

"She has," he mumbled.

"Remember your body will quit before your mind will. You still need much rest and recovery." There was a lot of stress in concern in his voice.

Soujiro was starting to get annoyed until he could really sense the sincerity in his tone of voice. These people were really worried about him and Koharu. He closed his eyes as he exhaled. He gave a nod of his head. "I'm sure rest is all I need. I can do that elsewhere and not waste anymore of your time."

He started to leave until Megumi stepped forward and held her arm out to block him again. "I'll personally make Avaron aware of your delicate condition then." She smirked when he frowned. It wasn't easy for him to hear he was weak even if it was just a brief state of his condition. "You were planning to wait for her, right?"

"Of course I was."

Once he assured her he would not be alone, Megumi finally let him pass. Soujiro finally made his annoyance known by giving her the cold shoulder. The last thing he wanted was to be treated like a porcelain doll.

Soujiro found his way back outside where he found the three girls playing, or rather, searching for the kitten that they had lost sight of. Ayame was worried most about it and had somehow driven the other two girls to search for it too.

The air was cold but Soujiro found it easy to manage as long as he wore the wrap Avaron had gotten him. He knew he could wait just as easily for Avaron back inside, but he found himself still worrying and being protective of Koharu. He might have a few days before Chou could even arrive in town, but word could have still reach Tokyo he was here and that he was wounded. Koharu could still be made a target for others, including the police to use to get to him no thanks to Chou. He also worried the same happening to Avaron if he continued to associate with her.

Time elapsed and Avaron was still nowhere to be seen. Soujiro had settled on his knees while still watching the girls search for the cat and occasionally watch a snowball fight unfold between the three of them. Koharu, not surprisingly, was spot on with her snowballs and she continued to cackle evilly whenever she struck the other two. She even made Suzume cry from hitting her too hard and all it took was Soujiro to glance sternly at her for Koharu to be put back in her place and apologize to her. Fortunately for her, Suzume forgave easily and even hugged Koharu.

"Here."

He looked over his shoulder to see Megumi holding down a hot cup of tea for him. Soujiro thanked her and accepted the drink. It was strange to him how these people were treating him. Almost as soon as he arrived, he was made to feel like a guest rather than a patient. Not only had they taken care of him, but Koharu as well. It wasn't just business to them.

"Would you care to at least come back in a few days so we can make sure you're healing okay?"Megumi asked.

Soujiro gazed doubtfully at her.

Megumi held down a letter. "Please do. Except for this time I would like to meet with you here."

Soujiro humored her and took the letter and opened it. "At a dojo? The Kamyia Kasshin ryu dojo?" He looked back at her. The name sounded familiar too as well as the woman still and he couldn't figure out why. _What business does a female doctor like her have with a dojo?_ The only thing he could conclude from out of it was it must have had to do when he was spying for Shishio. He just couldn't recall having to spy on a dojo in Tokyo, let alone a female doctor. "Why there?"

"You'll be safe there." She assured with a smile.

He didn't get a chance to voice a response before he cringed feeling the stinging pain of claws prick into his back. A moment later, the kitten's head emerged from behind his shoulder and helped itself upon it. He fixed his gaze on the kitten. "Why, hello there."

"Looks like you're the one who made a friend for life," Megumi chuckled.

Soujiro said and did nothing but smile at the critter and brought his fingertips over to scratch at the cat's head as it purred and headbutted against him. It didn't take long for Ayame to spot the kitten on him and draw attention to it. Soon all three girls were surrounding him again. While Soujiro wasn't accustomed to having such attention, he remained friendly and even held the kitten in such a way to allow Ayame and Suzume to finally pet the kitten without it reacting resistant and fearful of them. Koharu lingered beside him, but acted stubbornly when she didn't care to pay the kitten a single glance. Because of that, she was the first to spot Avaron from the distance as she crossed the bridge towards them holding her parasol. "Finally, she's here."

Soujiro sat the kitten on his lap and let it scurry off when the girls tried to pet it again. They were soon back to chasing the cat down again, except for Koharu. Once the girls had left him, Soujiro was able to raise a friendly wave for Avaron. Megumi had long left Soujiro alone with the girls to tend to her duties leaving just the three once Avaron caught up to them. "What are you doing outside?" She sounded upset.

"Waiting for you so we can leave. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"I said I would visit you to see how you were doing." She stepped forward and touched her hand against his face. Had it been anyone else, it would have flustered him. He knew she was checking to see if he was showing any signs of falling sick, but he could very much feel the affection she had for him. It felt more like she was using it as an excuse to touch him in such a way and he was allowing it.

Even so, she could still be thankful he had no running temperature. _Maybe it's just a false alarm_ , she hoped. "What do the doctors say?"

"Avaron, I'm fine," he said as he gently made her lower her hand. "I'm ready to go."

She was skeptical, but felt it be best to appease the young samurai and leave. She could be thankful she got to bring him here at all despite the fight he had put up about it. Once they concluded their business at the clinic and said their farewells, Avaron was leading them back through the streets of Tokyo. While she seemed to be leading them with intent, Soujiro was concerning himself only with how to part ways with her without offending her. He didn't mean for it to get this far already and have her spend money for his sake. It seemed just as wrong to just abandon her on the streets of Tokyo, however, after what she's done.

He didn't know what to say and ended up remaining silent for the simplest reason. He was enjoying himself. He almost felt like a fellow citizen traveling next to Avaron under her parasol she continuously sheltered him with as Koharu wandered ahead to look at the shops they were passing by. For once, he was in no rush to get anywhere. Even when working for Shishio, he was usually only in town on business, hiding or spying, or even getting ready to assassinate some government official under Shishio's orders. Lately, each time he seemed to enter such a town, he had been the target of others. Now, if only for a moment, he could pretend he had always been here and that it had always been like this. No one was looking to attack him and they saw him as they saw others around them. Perhaps, if anyone was paying a little more attention, they saw just a young couple walking together with a sibling stuck playing chaperone.

"What are you thinking about?" Avaron asked after watching the smile grow on his face.

"Wishing it could always be like this." He responded almost immediately.

Avaron had not been expecting such a quick and honest response and slowed to a stop. Soujiro shifted his gaze to her wondering if he had been too honest. "You don't think it can be?" She asked.

It was obvious to him that it couldn't be. He had to either stay in hiding for the rest of his life while looking over his shoulder or become a government dog. _Has she forgotten I'm a criminal?_ He was about to remind her of all this before he suddenly jerked and winced in pain. He was more surprised than anything.

"Sou?" Koharu questioned in concern as she approached him after looking through a particular shop. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine...but I think we were followed."

"Who? Is it broomhead?" Koharu questioned as she got in a defensive stance. Her eyes focused on his shoulder when she saw the kitten climbing and perching itself back against his shoulder. Avaron jumped and screamed having only seen something dark and furry maneuver itself on him. "It's the demon cat!" Koharu pointed at it as she got behind Avaron. "Hit it with your parasol!"

Avaron burst into laughter when she saw it was only a small kitten.

Soujiro rolled his eyes at Koharu. "I'll never understand your fears Koharu. You're willing up to stand up to Chou, but not this little guy...or girl." He corrected himself as he pet the gentle creature. When he lowered his hand, the kitten raised his head and began sniffing the air and headbutting his face. Soujiro knew what the cat was smelling and asking for and smiled empathetically for her. Just across the street was a street vender selling hot food in an effort to entice those having to go about their business in the cold weather. _I'm sorry ...I can't feed you. …_

The kitten's actions did not escape Avaron's notice and she smiled happily as she faced Koharu. "You probably haven't eaten. Are you hungry? "

"Hai!" Koharu clasped her hands together hopefully.

Avaron pulled forth a small purse where she carried some money and gave it to Koharu. "Why don't you go across the street and get us each something to snack on? Including something for Soujiro's new friend."

"All right, sure," she said happily and was almost too eager in taking the money from Avaron.

"You didn't need to do that," Soujiro frowned.

"Why not? I'm hungry too and it be rude to eat in front of you three." She was including the cat.

Soujiro wasn't buying it.

"You'd do it for me, wouldn't you."

His frown softened as he nodded. "Of course."

"That's good enough for me then."

He caved into a soft chuckle. "I hope you're not this trusting with everyone you meet. But I will find a way to make it up to you...somehow."

Avaron smirked as she dared to step closer to him. "Ah, so I guess that means you'll be sticking around for awhile ťhen?"

Soujiro gave a perturbed look at her and suddenly felt he had just walked straight into her trap. He finally rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "That isn't fair."

Avaron gave quite the evil cackle stepping just a little closer to him and seemed to be using the umbrella to entrap him within its vicinity again. He laughed at first until she risked leaning a little closer. His face became more serious as he gently but firmly gasped at her arms. He didn't know for sure what her intentions were, but even now she was too close. "There's still a chance I'm sick." He stepped away as he awkwardly gasped at his wrap. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk affecting you."

"I understand. I haven't forgotten," she admitted as she twisted her grip awkwardly on the umbrella. "I guess I thought it was worth the risk considering I've been around it before and never got sick."

"That's rather…reckless, isn't it?"

She flattened her brow at him. He could have taken it as a compliment in a way if he wanted to. He must have eventually thought of it as such because he was already smiling happily by the time Koharu returned. She had gotten them each a popular street food called shoyoki. It was simply cooked fish on a stick that has been lightly seasoned. Simple, yet tasty. Soujiro broke off a chunk of the fish and held it up on his palm for the kitten to eat from. "I wonder how much time I should let pass before I can stop worrying about this disease." He glanced at Avaron still smiling. "So I don't have to keep my distance from everyone."

"I'm not sure," Koharu answered as she started to wonder off again towards the next shop. She seemed to be enjoying herself for once too. Like Soujiro, her experiences in such large cities had not been best ones either until now.

Avaron acknowledged his comment as they followed Koharu by gently grasping his hand discreetly as she brought her parasol back over their heads. They exchanged no looks but kept it discreet as they walked hand in hand. It didn't last long when they found Koharu had stopped in front of a particular shop and was gazing intently through the window. Avaron grinned as she released his hand to catch up when she saw Koharu was staring at. "I bet that would look lovely on you," she bent down towards Koharu's height.

"It's not my size," Koharu uttered sadly.

"They make kimonos your size dear."

"Don't even think about it Avaron," Soujiro barely paid them a glance, let alone the clothing shop any attention as he walked by. He came to a stop, his eyes looking off in the distance even though they were in the heart of Tokyo.

"Aw, there's no harm in looking, is there?" Avaron asked innocently. She thought she might be crossing the line again when Soujiro kept his back to her without responding. "I'm sorry. We can keep going." He still didn't move or say anything. "Soujiro?"

"He does that a lot." Koharu sighed. "He'll just randomly space out."

Soujiro finally turned his head to face them and put his usual smile back on. "You two go ahead and look around. I need to go check something out." He was already about to walk off until he looked back at Koharu. "Don't ask for anything." He spoke sternly before continuing onward.

"Wait, is something wrong?" Avaron tugged at his arm to stop him.

"No, not at all," he grinned. "Wait for me here. I won't be long."

"Fine, but take this. I won't need it inside," she passed him the umbrella. She didn't even want to risk him being recognized.

"Thanks. I won't be gone long. You two have fun." He turned away and left the two alone.

Once he put a little distance between them, Soujiro pulled forth the letter Megumi had given him and looked at the directions she had written to him on how to get to the Kamyia Kassin ryu dojo. He had no interest in taking her offer up for protection. It was easy to tell that much that that's what she was wanting to provide for him. No, his interest in all this was what connection could there possibly be between him, Megumi who was a female doctor, and this dojo. How were the three of them possibly linked?

He followed the directions carefully and his memory was jogged as soon as he came upon the dojo. Particularly when he saw the tree that towered over the walls surrounding the dojo within. He had spied from that very tree into this place. "That's right. I was spying on Aoshi Shinomori. He was looking for Kenshin here. Shishio didn't even know I was here at the time." Part of him even contemplated climbing the tree to see what it overlooked to see if it would jog anymore of his memory. He quickly decided against it and focused on trying to remember from where he was on the ground. "Wait...Aoshi …that woman. They knew each other. Aoshi was about to kill her until Saito intervened." He could remember Saito well. He was about as legendary as Kenshin. He took a nervous step back. "Wait...is Kenshin here? Does he live here?" He suddenly dropped his forehead against his palm as he chuckled. "If that's the case, she thinks I'll be safe here because of Kenshin."

He felt the kitten nuzzle its nose into him out of concern. He lifted his head and reassured the kitten with a pat on the head. "Yeah, I should probably leave. Despite what that woman thinks, I won't be welcomed here. Even if I was, I'm still furious at Kenshin and there's no guarantee I won't make him pay."

The kitten seemed to gaze questionably at him.

"What? He broke my sword. I can't just let that go," he said as he started to walk away. "I sure do miss my Kikuichimonji Norimune. I'm sure I'll never find anything like it again."

Just as he finished speaking, he heard one of the doors to the dojo open. Before he could even think about turning around, he heard shrill screaming fill the street he was treading on.

"If you want to be able to leech anymore food off of me, the least you can do is go to the market and get whet we need to eat tonight!"

"I'm sorry I asked! Eating the lousy food you make isn't worth the trouble!"

Soujiro's curiosity got the best of him and he risked glancing over his shoulder to see what was happening down the street from him. He almost immediately recognized the man with the red band tied around his head. _That's the guy that sunk the Purgatory. He was also present during my duel with Kenshin_. It was hard to believe he was looking at the same man as he was currently being berated by this woman. _This guy defeated Anji?_ Soujiro had to suppress his laughter when the woman launched a basket into the man's face for his insult.

"I know you'll do it Sanosuke. Because you won't be able to eat at all if you don't!" She raised a fist. "Don't come back until you have everything I asked for!" She slammed the massive door shut.

Sanosuke muttered some curses under his breath while he bent down and recovered the basket that had been thrown at him. He would have to do as he was told if he wanted to eat.

Soujiro had already turned his back and continued walking along the street. He was about to slip away unnoticed and turn off the street. He was forced to a halt when he was met with a surprise as Koharu nearly stumbled into him. "Koharu-" He stumbled back.

"Sou! There you are!" Koharu happily announced and turned to face Avaron. "See, I told you I'd find-" He frantically pulled Koharu back against him and covered her mouth.

"Quiet-what are you doin-what are you wearing?" He didn't know what questions to ask first.

Koharu removed his hand from her mouth. "It's called a kimono." She stepped away and did a turn to show it off.

Soujiro wasn't paying attention and had risked looking over his shoulder down the street to see where Sanosuke was. He regretted it when his eyes locked immediately with Sanosuke's stun, but raging eyes.

 _He recognizes me already?_

"She couldn't wait to show you," Avaron said before noticing the increasing stress Soujiro was now under. "Is something wrong?"

Soujiro cut between the two girls and started in on a brisk walk. "Never mind. Let's go." _Please just leave me alone_ , he hoped about Sanosuke.

"Soujiro, you can't deny you and Koharu weren't in need of new clothes. Hers were torn and filthy and yours is covered in blood," she said once she managed to somewhat match his brisk pace.

"Why didn't you two just wait like I asked…." He slowed his pace slightly when he made sense of her words and darted his eyes over to the parcel she carried in her arms. "Wait. You bought me-"

"Yes. I meant it when I said I would take care of you two. Why are we running?" She raised her voice in her confusion. It might as well had been running for her.

"Hey!"

Soujiro came to a dead halt when he recognized Sanosuke's voice holler down the street they were on.

"You looking for a rematch Tenken?"

 _Not one for subtlety, is he? This moron is going to get me noticed and caught_. Thankfully, the street he had turned on wasn't a bustling one. But it only took one person to spread the word. However, Soujiro felt like he had no choice now but confirm his identity for the man. He lowered down the umbrella beside him as he faced Sanosuke. _Well, I guess someone wants to fight me after all_. It would only look worse if he kept trying to run and of course, he couldn't just leave Koharu and Avaron behind.

"Do you know this man?" Avaron asked. She had her arm raised slightly prepared to stop a fight if it occurred

"I think our paths crossed once or twice, " he said keeping his eyes fixed on Sanosuke.

"You idiot! You're finally here for your revenge, aren't you?" Well if you want Kenshin, you're going to have to go through me."

"Kenshin?" Koharu said with interest. "The swordsman that saved your life? He's here?"

"Spared my life, there's a difference."

"I'm not about to wait around for you to make your attack!" Sanosuke yelled as he charged.

Avaron started to cut in between them in an effort to stop a fight from starting before Soujiro grabbed her and thrust her aside against the ground. Nothing was going to stop Sanosuke from laying a hand on him and Soujiro was left with little time to counter his attack once he got Avaron out of the way. As Sanosuke thrust first punch, Soujiro ducked and swooped under his swinging arm and swung his leg out to trip him. Sanosuke face planted in the snow. Soujiro cupped his hands around the kitten's body barely clinging onto him after dodging Sanosuke's attack and he let the small kitten run to safety. Avaron had been thrown against her side and staring up in amazement. It had all happened so fast, particularly for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked Avaron but kept his eyes on Sanosuke as he was already jumping back to feet.

"I'm fine, but you can't be fight-"

She didn't get a chance to finish before Sanosuke started into another series of punches desperate to land one against the former Tenken. Soujiro remained confident and agile against him and seemed to know where each punch was going to fall and dodge it. Sanosuke only got angrier with every punch he missed and increased his speed to try and keep up with his former adversary. He finally got his opportunity when Soujiro felt his world tilt all of a sudden like before and he lost his footing. It was all Sanosuke needed to finally land a punch right in his stomach. And it wasn't just a punch. Soujiro could feel all the anger and rage that had fueled that punch to strike him and felt his feet leave the ground from the force of the strike. He was thrust against a wall Sanosuke had been trying to corner him against and collapsed against the ground.

"That's for telling your psychotic master the secret to Kenshin's attack!"

"Sou!" Koharu cried out seeing the wall having cracked from the force of the strike. She started to run to him before she was pulled back by Avaron.

"Don't! It's too dangerous." She now saw all the more reason why Soujiro had aggressively shoved her out of the way. He had known this wasn't the average street fighter and wanted her far out of range of Sanosuke's attacks.

Sanosuke bent down and unknowingly grasped around Soujiro's wounded arm to make him stand. It took Soujiro everything he had not to utter a grunt or cry of pain as Sanosuke's hand clenched around the gunshot wound. "Why couldn't you just have been thankful your life was spared and be on your way? You could have cost this country everything!" He swung another punch this time across his face and let the force drive Soujiro back against the ground. When he fell back against the ground, the wrap fell completely off his shoulders and revealed to his opponent the blood staining the front of his clothes. For a moment, Sanosuke was surprised and even seemed a little sorry. "Are you...hurt?"

Soujiro said nothing and attempted to pull one side of the wrap back up over his shoulder. When Soujiro stubbornly remained silent, Sanosuke started to lunge threateningly.

"Stop this!" Avaron dared put herself between the two of them. "Obviously, he's not in a position to fight."

"I want to know what you're doing here, Tenken!" He looked passed Avaron raising another first towards Soujiro. "What were you doing lingering around the Kamyia Kasshin dojo?"

"I didn't know you, let alone Kenshin was there, " he could say honestly. His mission at the time was tracking Aoshi. He already knew Kenshin at the time was on his way to Kyoto and never actually confirmed he was living at that particular dojo. "Even if revenge was on my mind, do you think I would dare face Kenshin without a sword?" He asked as he climbed back his feet.

"You're not answering my question!" He attempted to take hold of Soujiro again before Avaron got directly in front of him.

"Back off!" It was the angriest Soujiro had ever seen of her. Despite that, he rested his hand on her shoulder to urge her aside.

"This has nothing to do with you and I don't need you protecting me. I can handle this moron."

"You're in no position to be insulting me kid." He reached passed Avaron where Soujiro had urged her aside and took hold of his wounded arm again and pulled him completely out of Avaron's reach.

Soujiro tightened his left fist and attempted to swing a left hook to which Sanosuke easily grasped his wrist in mid attack. He could tell Soujiro wasn't, couldn't fight at full strength. But what perturbed the street fighter even more was seeing the jade beads hanging loosely off his wrist he had grabbed. "What the-"

Soujiro immediately took advantage of the distraction and stepped back to throw a front kick and free himself from Sanosuke's grasp. Once he broke through his grasp, he pivoted on his front leg to throw an even stronger back kick. The blow was strong and did it's job in putting distance between him and his opponent but ended up doing more damage to him than Sanosuke. Soujiro fell under another dizzy spell and collapsed on one knee panting softly. Even worse, his back was to his opponent and Sanosuke remained standing like a rock having only been pushed back a few feet. Again, Soujiro's wrap had fallen off his shoulders and revealed to Sanosuke fully how much blood he had recently lost and clearly still suffering as a result of it. Sanosuke actually looked concerned and risked a step forward before he was suddenly struck from behind with a snowball.

"Leave him alone!" Koharu yelled and got ready to throw another snowball.

Sanosuke only glanced at her to reveal his annoyance. When he looked back at Soujiro, he saw Avaron had rushed back by his side and was knelt down in front of him trying to confirm he was okay. He was noticing more clearly that Soujiro actually had people that cared for him and even more unusual, Soujiro cared about them. That was made obvious when he met Soujiro's fiery eyes that were watching Sanosuke carefully to make sure he made no threatening move towards Koharu. From there, Sanosuke could guess where the jade beads had come from, which also proved how much Soujiro cared for her.

Sanosuke quickly hardened his heart back up reminding himself what Soujiro could have cost the whole country because he couldn't just keep his mouth shut and leave. "I have no interest in fighting you if you can't defend yourself, but know this Tenken, if I ever see you near the Kamyia Kasshin dojo again, I'll gladly be the one to put you out of your misery," he said as he started to walk pass the two on the ground. Soujiro felt Avaron grip the fabric on his shoulders into her fists protectively when Sanosuke stood directly over them. Sanosuke directed his gaze at her. "I don't know what lies this killer is feeding you, but you'd be better off to leave him where he is. Don't say I didn't warn you, Missy." He said before he continued to trudge along pass them.

Avaron released the fabric on Soujiro's shoulders once she knew the fight and danger was finally over. "Not your average street thug, is he? As oddly as he showed it, he granted you mercy." She pulled away and pushed Soujiro's sleeve up towards his shoulder to examine the gunshot wound. She frowned. "The imbecile still made the wound bleed again."

Sanosuke had succeeded in making his last words sting Soujiro even though they were meant for Avaron. He nonchalantly brought his hand over his sleeve and pulled it over to discourage her from examining the wound anymore. She stood from him and he expected she might start questioning everything Sanosuke had brought to light. Particularly why he had nearly cost the country everything. He had never actually considered he had nearly done such a thing until now. There was truth to it. "Soujiro, whoever that thug was talking about is clearly not the person before me."

"It should still bother you. Everything he said should bother you."

"So you want me to leave you on the ground?"

He turned his gaze up towards her and realized she had been keeping her hand extended out to him. He gazed hesitantly before he could will himself to raise his hand and place it into her.'s

"Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they? I'm still trying to fulfill the one I got and help you."

He gave a weak smile and let her help him pull him to his feet.

Suddenly, it was as if his mind and body forced shut down. He didn't even get dizzy or winded. His body just quit and he collapsed where he stood.

"Soujiro!" She cried out in alarm. She barely managed to catch him and more of eased his fall back down.

Like before, he opened his eyes like nothing wrong had happened. He was more confused as to why he was back on his knees having to be held upright in her arms. "What happened?"

"What's the matter with him?" Koharu spat out frantically. For a heartbeat, she thought he might have literally dropped dead.

"I think you just fainted," she told him. "This is why I tried so hard to stop the fight. You've lossed too much blood and you've over exerted yourself fighting. I know he left you little choice but to fight though."

Soujiro sat straight so she no longer needed to support him and clutched at his forehead. "Dr. Gensai wasn't kidding when he said my body would quit before my mind would. This is bad."

"That broomhead could get here anytime," Koharu said. "And Sou is hurt too bad to fend for himself and he doesn't even have a sword."she was disheartened. Her face suddenly lit up with new hope. "Wait, what about Kenshin-"

"No!" Soujiro immediately spat.

"I think I'm with Soujiro on this one," Avaron said as she brought his arm around her shoulders to lift him back to his feet. "We can't risk anymore excitement for his sake and that thug threatened his life. No, we're going with the original plan."

"We had a plan?" Soujiro asked as she carefully urged him to walk along.

"Well, Koharu and I did and that was to get you into hiding so you can recover in peace. I haven't told you because I'm been afraid you'll refuse my help. I'm not that much afraid anymore." She collected her parasol Soujiro had dropped right before the fight had begun and brought it over their heads again.

"Oh?" He challenged. She released his side once he steadied his pace but left his arm to rest around her shoulders. He wondered if he should remove it but she made no hint in suggesting he should.

"I don't think you're in a position to even fight me off."

"You might faint again if you do," Koharu added.

Soujiro flattened his brow. At least the way Avaron worded it left him with some dignity. He was quick to let it go when Avaron seemed to lean into him for support instead while his arm remained around her shoulders. It was strange to him how she simply cared for him and how badly she wanted to. _Would it be wrong to just let her? ….I guess I don't have a choice._ Even with how she cared for him, he wasn't made to feel completely helpless or dependant. After all, he was being allowed to openly hold and be protective of her despite his own desperate situation. He decided he had to allow it because he never would have accepted such aid while working for Shishio. Avaron was making it easy for him, so there was nothing left to do but let her and let her guide him to wherever she was taking him. And that's just what he did.

* * *

 **AN: I couldn't resist using the name Okita considering how the two look so alike and how Soujiro could be faced with the same disease Okita was. I originally didn't plan it that way because I honestly didn't know that about Okita until recently. I'm still a newer fan XD watching the series a second time has proved to be really helpful! If you haven't yet, let me know what you think so far of the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Grrr! I had more planned for this chapter but once I exceed 6000 words, I worry about giving too much for readers to read all at once. Sometimes I'll push it to 8000 words but I felt for this chapter it was best to end it where I did. By the way, pretty sure I took a huge risk writing this chapter and went way out of my comfort zone. I hope it was worth it!**

* * *

He took a moment for himself and sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him to the bath house he was exciting from. He had finally got to properly clean himself up before putting on his new clothes. He felt like a whole new person. It had been humiliating losing so easily to Sanosuke and being seen in the state he was left in with his blood stained, tattered clothes. He imagined Sanosuke must have relished the sight of seeing Shishio's former right hand man having fallen so far since his defeat.

But no matter how Sanosuke thought of him right now, Soujiro knew better than to let himself drown in the shame and humiliation. He had more reason to be thankful right now. Both Koharu and Avaron had picked him up and kept his feet moving despite him wanting to give up. Avaron had particularly held true to her word in making sure he was taken care of. Instead of being vexed over what had happened between his fight with Sanosuke, Soujiro found himself being more worried on how he could ever make up for what Avaron was doing for him. It wasn't just that he felt obligated, but he truly desired to do something for her.

He felt his heart elevate at just the thought of her.

 _I wonder if this is how Yumi made Shishio feel. I remember her sometimes not feeling good enough for him and feeling useless to Shishio because she could never make up for what he does for her... It's understandable considering how Shishio could do everything for himself, if not, I was trusted with it. I'm sure that made her feel even more useless._ He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms. "I sure can relate to you now, Yumi. Lately, I'm the one that needs the rescuing and I have nothing to show for it. I really have fallen far from what Shishio expected of me.…" His master was his master after all and it would never be easy to accept what Shishio would think of him now. "But there's no doubt in my mind Shishio still loved and valued you, Yumi. I can hope, right?" He then chuckled to himself. "I'm talking like she can hear me.…"

"Sou!"

He raised his head to see Koharu running out from the inn they were residing in for now at the edge of town. It was a humble, but cozy Inn Avaron had arranged for them to stay in while he recovered his strength.

He suppressed his laughter when Koharu tripped and face planted into the ground. _She clearly hasn't quite grasped how to move in her new dress_. He hadn't taken the time to notice her new kimono until now because of their earlier excitement. She had picked earthy colors that almost exactly matched het previous worn out clothe. He still couldn't help but feel it didn't suit her as well as it should. _I guess we both have to get used to it._

Koharu was off the ground and rushed up the steps out of breath. "Thank goodness. I was getting worried," she panted softly.

He raised a brow and kept his arms crossed. "Why on earth were you worried?"

"Of you drowning," she hugged at her arms anxiously. "I asked Avaron what if you passed out while you were taking-" her eyes got wide with embarrassment. "Not that we were picturing you-"

"Koharu." He held up his palm while squinting his eyes shut. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I'm just going to stop you right there," he said before he walked passed her down the steps.

Koharu laughed embarrassingly to herself before she could will herself to follow after him. Once she caught up, she clasped her hands together innocently behind her and cleared her throat before speaking again. "So you looked like you were deep in thought again."

"Hai."

"Probably thinking about Avaron," she muttered irritably to herself. Soujiro clearly heard her when he came to an abrupt stop causing Koharu to bump into him from behind. "Ow. Cut that out!"

"How did you know?"

She growled as she crossed her arms. "Well, I know I didn't exactly make a great first impression with you, but you detested the thought of touching my hand the day we met." She looked away and dropped her arms sadly. "You must really like her to be allowing her to touch you the way she does. It's pretty obvious, Sou."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Koharu, are you jealous?"

Her pout made it clear.

"Don't forget, I'm wearing these only because of you," he said as he held up his wrist to expose the jade beads. "That's something I wouldn't do for anyone else, not even Avaron."

Koharu fought the urge to smile at that. "You don't have to keep wearing them like that, you know."

He nodded. "I know, but they are what allowed me to finally strike that thug earlier. The look on his face when he saw them was priceless. Who knows when I'll need that kind of distraction again," he said as he smirked at her. He seemed almost too serious about that.

Koharu giggled. "You can be so silly."

When the two returned to their room within the inn, they found Avaron knelt down on the floor before a table pouring freshly brewed tea into cups for each of them. She smiled as soon as he entered the room after Koharu and got up to meet him first with a cup for him. "Here. At least I poured it first before handing it to you."

They both laughed leaving Koharu wondering why she felt out of the loop and why that had been funny at all.

"You look much better...health-wise," she felt the need to add. "Koharu picked out the colors for your clothes."

"No kidding," he mumbled before taking a sip of his drink. He was still clad in blue.

"He wouldn't be aoi-tori if he wasn't wearing blue," she grinned.

"I told you I didn't like to be called that."

"Didn't?"

Soujiro ignored her and turned his attention back to Avaron. "I am grateful for what you are doing for me Avaron, but I can't help but wonder if your aunt is going to be concerned with you being away this long."

Avaron gave an unsure shrug herself. "Perhaps. But it's not like I have to lie to her. I really am just spending time with friends. It might thrill her to know that," she then forced a laugh that even made Soujiro raise a questionable brow. She straightened her posture and glanced at Soujiro like she held some sort of authority over him. "Now, you shouldn't be standing anymore. The point of all this is for you to recover and I promised Megumi to get you off your feet until you do recover."

He rolled his eyes but knew better than try to argue with her. He approached the table she had poured their tea at and made himself comfortable on one of the cushions surrounding the small table and sat down. The other two eventually joined him, Koharu sitting next to him of course, and Avaron on the opposite side. Soujiro nervously took another sip of his tea before placing it back on the table. "Again, Avaron, I am in deep graditude and I will make it up to you…but…." He hesitated. This was the conversation he had been dreading all day.

"But?" She questioned. She placed her cup down when she saw how serious he was.

"We need to limit our time together from now on. In Kofu, Koharu's life was threatened by the people who are after me." He had heard Chou's last words and they had haunted him since escaping on the train. _She was dead the moment you took her in!_ "I never wanted to drag either of you into this and I don't want to put you in the same position I put Koharu in."

"I have no regrets Sou," Koharu stated promptly.

"I know," he smiled at her. He looked back at Avaron. "Please understand. I just can't risk putting you in anymore danger."

"Are these people trying to kill you?" Avaron asked.

"They sure tried," Koharu muttered into her cup before taking a sip. She felt Soujiro's glare fall on her. He was trying to be direct without further worrying Avaron. "That was before you easily overcame them." She added.

Avaron wasn't reassured. "What if something does happen to you and I never know?"

Soujiro wouldn't meet her stern gaze and had the nerve to shrug it off. "It's really not your problem. You've done enough as it is." He jumped when Avaron slammed her cup against the table.

"That's right! My efforts aren't going to be wasted, Soujiro."

"Does it not bother you you're aiding a criminal?" He finally had the nerve to ask. He had wanted to ask her since the train ride but had truly been afraid of her response.

"You could die if I don't!" She exhaled to calm herself. "I'm partly to blame for half your troubles right now. It would haunt me all over again if I turned my back on you. Besides, you'll trust no one else but me to help you. So I'm doing everything I can to prevent a death here while trying to appease the stubborn fool," she narrowed her gaze at him before taking a sip out of her cup. "I see no wrong in what I'm doing. I'll respect your wishes, Soujiro, and limit or visits but I'm not turning my back on you. What are you smiling at?" She asked after watching it grow across his face.

He softly chuckled. "Forgive me."

"If there's something more I can do I am prepared to do it. Being my father's daughter, I have learned to do everything humanely possibly to protect life. Especially if I'm being trusted with that life. If there's something you're not telling me that could help, you need to tell me now while I get to be here with you."

"You've done enough." He couldn't seem to make that clear to her.

"He needs a sword," Koharu suddenly interjected.

They both turned their gaze at her. Soujiro was already frowning in dismay at the nerve of that comment. "We're not requesting a sword out of her."

"I'm not asking her to buy it," Koharu spat. She then clutched his left forearm and held it up openly to expose the jade beads around his wrist. "She can trade this for money."

Avaron couldn't help but giggle as Soujiro embarrassingly yanked his wrist from her grasp. "I already told you these beads wouldn't cut it. Even with adequate money, a sword is difficult to find in this era."

"It doesn't mean we shouldn't try!" She then eagerly turned to face Avaron. "If you want to guarantee his survival, he needs a sword. Even in a hopeless situation, he rises above it. It's why they call him Tenken, isn't it?"

"Koharu-"

"Isn't it?" She glared at him. She didn't wait for him to respond and continued running her mouth. "Even in his state now, even with his injured arm, no one would be able to touch him. That street fighter wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on him if Sou had a sword." She spoke so passionately and so sure.

"Drop it, Koharu. It's expansive and against the law. Anyone who has a sword anymore mainly have it because it's been handed down.I'm not particularly sure if it's legal to have one made."

"Even so, Soujiro. You're not denying anything else she's saying," Avaron chuckled. "She speaks as if any sword empowers you."

"Hai!" Koharu confirmed.

"Do I really need to deny something like that out loud for you not to believe it?"

Koharu clenched her fists before clutching the collar of his shirt into them and nearly spilling his drink. "Baka! You know full well how invincible you are with a sword. Stop playing stupid! This is your life we're talking about. Now give me those beads."

He held his arm behind him when she started to grab at it. He began to reprimand her before she suddenly threw herself at him and thrust his back against the ground. Avaron cringed at the aggressive act and the loud thud Soujiro's back made when he hit the ground.

"Koharu-"

"Give me those beads, Sou!" She started to clamber over him in an earnest effort to retrieve her beads back. He kept them just out of her reach. Even though he clearly had the upper hand, he couldn't believe what they were fighting over.

"You remember what I said about not fighting those stronger than you?" He felt the need to remind her.

"Yeah, so-"

He thrust her aside just as aggressively and pinned her beneath him as he raised a fist. "Stop wasting my time."

"Soujiro!" Avaron was in shock.

He turned an innocent grin at her and lowered his first. "You didn't think I actually hit her, did you?"

"I have no problem hitting you!" Koharu lunged at him while he was distracted and wrapped him in a head lock to try to pull him back down.

Avaron shook her head hopelessly at the two as they continued to wrestle with each other. "You two are impossible."

"Give me those beads!"

Once Koharu finally could accept she wasn't going to get anywhere near her beads, she left him alone with the exception of trying to snatched the beads off when she thought he wasn't paying attention. As evening approached, Koharu had barely relented in her efforts to retrieve her beads back and was about ready to start another wrestling match with him. That's when Avaron finally felt the need to put her foot down. She even threatened to take Koharu home with her if she didn't settle down and leave him alone. Within that same hour Avaron managed to put Koharu in her place, Koharu ended up passing out on her bed out of boredom. She encouraged Soujiro to do the same thing and while she finally managed at some point to get him in bed, he merely only sat upon the futon clasping his arms around his knees. She sat beside him on her cushion occasionally fetching him a drink or even something to eat. He didn't talk much at first and seemed to ask just the right questions to get Avaron to converse with him and delay her departure. They both knew they probably weren't going to get to see each other soon enough and were certainly trying to make use of the time they had now.

Avaron quickly got sick of hearing mainly just her voice and attempted to move their conversation in a direction so she could hear him speak more. She was curious on how Soujiro started his path down as a swordsman.

"So you left your family to go with this Shishio?"

"Hai." He skipped the part where he murdered his family and let her assumed he had run away with Shishio instead after hiding him from the police and then becoming an apprentice to the greatest swordsman alive.

"And then you became his personal assassin to use at whim." She stated sadly. She didn't like to think him having to endure the life he had with his abusive family, but it certainly didn't seem any better he had truly been trained to kill for the benefit of someone else. All his life, she saw people only used Soujiro and it angered her to see how much he still looked up to his former master even now. He was in the mess he was in now because of loyally following the man. But she kept that part to herself.

"Avaron?" He asked softly when she remained in somber silence. "I am sorry. I know it can't be easy to hear all this after what you've done for me and to know what I've become since you last saw me as a child." He thought her last statement was directed angrily towards him rather than Shishio. He thought he might have given her more reason to fear him.

"It changes nothing what I said earlier," she affirmed for him. "And it's no longer who you are. Besides, what do I have to fear when that little girl will defend you to her dying breath," she smiled as she looked towards Koharu off in the corner sleeping. She was sprawled across her stomach snoring softly. She chuckled softly at the sight until she gazed back at Soujiro. He seemed alarmingly lethargic and his eyes weighed heavy upon him. "Perhaps I should leave you to rest. You look exhausted."

The moment she tried to stand, however, his hand instinctively clutched at her wrist. She was encouraged on her own initiative to sit back down. It was the first time he had voluntarily reach out for her. She was actually mistaking his exhaustion really for his heartache. It was never going to be easy to bring up his past and the fact that he got to be honest about it with such ones like Koharu without it affecting her view of him meant so much to him. Now that Avaron knew darker secrets about him, he was still skeptical despite all her assuring words. It seemed too good to be true. He thought she might be leaving because she now felt anxious in his presence. He turned his gaze towards her as his hand touched over her knuckles and fingers. He carefully grasped his hand over hers.

"You're trembling."

"You think I'm afraid of you now?" She asked point blank.

"Why are you trembling then?" His own voice shook in his bitterness. He was starting to believe her words had just been words after all. That all she was doing was being kind out of a mere sort of duty she felt she owed him or to life itself.

She didn't know what to say. She even tried opening her mouth but no words ever came through. She eventually forgot to speak when she could only stare at his hand covering her own. When the silence grew too long, he released her hand and brought his back around his knees and faced forward. Getting angry was not going to help at all, especially if his story had frightened her. Though, there was a physical ache in his chest when she stood to leave.

She wasn't leaving, he found, when she bent down and tucked her fingers under his jaw to make him gaze upwards at her. "People don't tremble only when they're afraid. I'm completely out of my element. These pass few days have been quite the adventure for me compared to the sedentary life I have with my aunt." She forced a chuckle. "Maybe I'm a little afraid and even terrified for you, but I'm not afraid of you, Seta Soujiro." She fell on her knees on his bed to better face him. "More than anything, I think its just excitement. I haven't had anything this much excitement since my father was alive." She sat against his legs for support as she leaned ever closer towards him. "But one thing I'm sure of is I'm not afraid of you." He looked down when she placed her hand back over his and felt her fingers fondle at the jade necklace still wrapped around his wrist.

He had slowly straightened his back away from his knees the closer she came towards him. "I guess I should know better. Since the moment I saw you, you've been awfully audacious." He sure wasn't against it and he made that clear when when he turned his palm upwards to grasp her wrist. It did seem strange that a girl of her status was acting as she was. He had to remind himself she wasn't always of the higher class. She had spent her younger years traveling with her father both to Japan and England. She may have never been poor, but she certainly wasn't pampered her whole life and expected to act as a lady and no less. He assumed her aunt to be the type to make her act ladylike and now that Avaron was unsupervised and not in the public scene, she could be free to drop the facade and be herself. She had mentioned her aunt would be thrilled to know she was spending time with friends. Perhaps this was the first time in a long time she actually got to feel relaxed and truly be herself with someone else. She was the same charming girl he had been getting to know, but more laxed and opened.

She chuckled at his last statement. "Awfully?"

"Hai. Perhaps too much for your own good." He smirked as he gave a playful tug to her arm to pull her closer to him.

She reached her arm over to his opposite side to support herself as she reached her other had up to touch his face and bring it towards hers. "Hm. Maybe that's why we get along so well." She was close enough so that their noses nearly touched. He nearly caved and had even leaned in himself to take the risk to finally be able to kiss her...

….That was before a loud snore erupted from the corner Koharu resided in as she slept soundly. Soujiro lowered his head below Avaron's gaze and released the breath he had been holding in and burst into soft laughter so not to wake Koharu.

She chuckled softly, not just at Koharu, but at Soujiro when she realized he had held his breath at some point for her sake because he still feared of infecting her.

"This is just torture now. We're both being reckless," he uttered out still keeping his gaze turned away. "Probably shouldn't be doing this while Koharu is here anyway."

Despite those words, she could tell he was smiling and directed her hand to caress through the side of his hair while his head was still turned away. "You at least believe me now, don't you? That I have no fear of you?"

"Very much so." He reached his hand for the third time to grasp hers still stroking his hair.

There had been such little human contact he's felt that was so gentle. Yumi had probably been the first to display similar affection for him and Koharu had her moments, but nothing compared now to how Avaron made him feel and how she displayed her affection for him.

Part of it still scared him. Over the course of the last few months, his emotions had pushed him to an edge that had made him feel weak and vulnerable all over again. Anger and sadness had particularly played the biggest role as a result of Koharu' s own ignorance and stubbornness, or even his own flaws. In some ways, it had trained him how to handle his emotions with care, but he knew in other cases, he would still be far too quick to cross the line to the extreme. Fear had recently made him act to such extremes.

While he felt no negative emotions with Avaron, he knew he was feeling strongly for her. He didn't know if it was his own untrained emotions pushing him back towards the edge where he shouldn't be daring to near, or if it was normal to be feeling this way. It was new and he couldn't be sure to be cautious or lower all defenses completely. It still seemed too good to be true. Koharu was proof, however, that he could be accepted and loved as he was despite his dark past. He just hoped Avaron could accept it all too.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I need to leave you to rest," she lowered her hand to Soujiro's dismay. "I don't want to be impeding your recovery."

"You're not in the least," he assured her. "I don't sleep well anyway." He neglected to think that time of how long she had spent away from home...or chose to ignore that fact.

Avaron only smiled and stood from him. "That won't do." She approached the table where the wrap she had gotten for him was folded. She knelt down behind him and placed the wrap over his shoulders and kept her arms draped around him to encourage him to lean against her. "All my efforts to get you well will be useless if you won't sleep."

How she held him now brought him back to how often he remembered seeing Yumi hold Shishio in such a way. Despite being the strongest man alive, Yumi had still been protective of him and Shishio never prevented her from being able to hold him in such a way. Why couldn't he let Avaron? He used to scoff at the sight of Yumi and Shishio being a little too affectionate with each other, but now because he had witnessed how the two cared for each other, he knew he didn't have to reject to how Avaron cared for him.

He gently clasped his hand over one of her protective arms and leaned back against her. He was happy to have her remain by his side just a while longer. They only ended up exchanging some words within the next few minutes, but it wasn't long before Soujiro was already closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"You know, Soujiro," she continued conversing. "I never met him, but my late uncle served as an imperial soldier. He died long before I came to stay with my aunt but-"

"Hm?" He grunted softly. Maybe he was being a little selfish. He was falling asleep faster than she expected.

Once she saw how far along he was to sleeping, she didn't dare risk trying to disturb him anymore. She smiled fondly as her arms became more snug around him and she leaned her head against his. "It can wait…." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Soujiro was woken up by a soft shake of his shoulder. His brow arched from the disturbance before he opened his hazy eyes to see Koharu knelt down beside him. "What is it, Koharu?" He woke up to find himself laying comfortably on his side.

"I'm just concerned is all.…Is everything all right?"

"Hai." He smiled rather dreamily. "It's actually the best sleep I've had... ever." He yawned as he shifted to his back to stretch and yawn…. His eyes snapped wide when he felt another stirring next to him. It took a moment before he could will himself to crane his head to the side. He saw nothing but tangled auburn hair fill his view.

"You could have left her more room then," Koharu said as she crossed her arms shamefully at him.

"Avaron!" He yelled as he sat up on his palms.

Avaron immediately sat up in alarm but still with her back to him. "What?" She then twisted around to face them to see Koharu' s perplexed face, but particularly Soujiro's mortified face. She immediately backed away onto the floorboard and bowed shamefully. "Forgive me. You're right. It was improper of me. I did try to make sure to leave you adequate room and slept with my back turned."

"And gave you the whole blanket," Koharu felt the need to draw attention to.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He yelled at both of them.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" She rose halfway from her bow. "Walk alone in the streets of Tokyo at the darkest hours?"

Soujiro had not even considered that until now. In fact, if he would have woken up to find her gone, he would have been concerned about that very thing. He would have been just as mortified if she had chosen to sleep on the floorboard.

He knelt down before her and made her sit up straight from the unnecessary bow. "No. You're absolutely right." He couldn't help but notice as he raised her from the bow how her wavy locks of hair had fallen from her braid and fell over her shoulders down to her waist. He didn't think he had ever seen a woman with her hair let down before. "I'm just concerned about your reputation is all. People saw us coming in together and if they see you exiting alone.…" He dropped his head into his palm. "This is my fault." _She even tried to leave at a decent hour and I made it too obvious I wanted her to stay._

He was most perplexed when Avaron began chuckling out loud. "You had me worried. I thought you might actually be angry." She didn't seem bothered by her reputation being affected.

He shrugged. "It's not like I have much of a reputation to uphold. That must have been evident to you yesterday," he said, referring to his fight with Sanosuke. "You know, you could have slept more comfortably with Koharu. I'm sure she wouldn't have mind sharing-Ow!" He yelled when Koharu smacked his right arm that was still injured. He glowered at her as he clutched his arm. "What the heck was that for?"

"And you think I'm daft," she crossed her arms again. "She obviously felt the need to stay with you. Maybe she just wanted to despite being uncomfortable. You'll just embarrass her saying that though. And you're a samurai for crying out loud. Aren't you trained to be more aware of your surroundings or something like that? Like sense stuff? Like another human being laying next to you?"

He was the one embarrassed now. "You have a point.…" He could admit. "But I'm prone to sense danger or an attack before it happens. Last thing I felt was danger when waking up this morning." He smiled at Avaron.

Avaron had slowly turned red from both their comments. She humbly clasped her hands on her lap without meeting his gaze. "Actually, it might surprise you to know my reputation isn't so noble. There's no need to stress yourself over it."

Soujiro raised a questionable brow and was caught between questioning it out loud or not. Before he could think about questioning it out loud, Koharu spoke up first. "I don't really understand what the matter is. But if it's so bad for you two to be seen together, than just leave when no one can see you."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

Koharu pointed at the closest window.

Her brow flattened. "Koharu, we're two stories high."

Koharu shrugged as she crossed her arms. "It's no problem for Sou. He's flown me across rooftops before." It almost sounded like she was bragging. "That's really how he earned Aoi-tori as a nickname. It's not just because he wears blue."

Avaron gazed doubtfully at her and looked to Soujiro to side with her on the matter.

He laughed as he got to his feet. "It's actually not a bad idea. If no one sees you leave, it can't be assumed you stayed overnight with me." She still thought he was joking until he approached the window and opened it. "It's not a main road and it's clear right now. Come on," he said as he extended his hand out to her. "I can get you down easily."

It was Avaron's turn to be mortified. She stood straight with her fists clenched. "Seta Soujiro! You're not jumping out a second story window!"

"Oh?" He smirked as he faced her completely. She practically just challenged him. "Are you afraid?"

"Obviously! I'd rather risk my reputation." She only seemed to blink and stepped back nervously before he was gone from view. A second later, she bumped into him from behind and yelped before he clasped his hand over her mouth and restrained her against him.

He arched her head back just enough to whisper into her ear. "I'd rather not. Try not to scream, okay?"

She barely managed to muffle out an angry scream before she was shoved forward. She would have tripped by how fast he was maneuvering if he didn't take her into his arms right before jumping through the open window. By the time Koharu rushed to look out the window, Soujiro was already placing her safely on her feet. "Very good, Avaron," he gave a small clap for her. "Koharu fainted the first time."

"I heard that, Baka!"

Avaron clenched het fists before she whirled around raising her finger up to his face. " Why you little-"

"Watch it. We are trying to protect your reputation." He reminded with a crooked grin.

She dropped her finger from his face. "How you-how did- Didn't that hurt you at all?" She finally managed a full sentence.

He shook his head nonchalantly. "Nope."

"Oh…." Her demeanor changed completely to astonishment. "That was… incredible." She then hid her chuckle behind her hand. "….aoi-tori."

He frowned and dropped his shoulders. "Not you too-"

She clasped the side of his face and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Arigato, Soujiro." She looked up towards the window at Koharu. "Make sure he continues resting… especially after performing that stunt."

"Well do, Avaron." Koharu waved.

"Take care," she said, lowering her hand from his face.

"Hai…." It was all he could manage while fighting the urge to blush. He was still failing miserably. He slouched against the wall as he watched her leave, appearing a little more than content.

Just before she could turn completely off the street, she remembered something she wanted to say before he had fallen asleep the night before. "Oh, yes. Sou-" She turned to face him to catch him before he left. Her jaw dropped.

He was already no longer leaning against the wall where she last left him, but now perched back in the window. "How on earth did-" She stopped when he smirked at her like he could hear her even though she had traveled to the other end of the street.

"Show off," Koharu spat. "I didn't even know you could do that."

He jumped from the window back inside. He turned to offer Avaron one last wave. She returned a halfhearted wave. "How do you think I got us on that roof that day we met?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I was.…" She stopped and looked up at him to see him already smirking down at her. "…sleeping at the time."

As promised, Soujiro, for once in his life, took a day off. He couldn't remember a day in his life he had done so little activity. The first sunlight in days beamed into their room not allowing room for rest. He also couldn't just leave Koharu to take on the quiet and inactivity herself…she would end up bugging him anyway. He couldn't blame her. He would probably be the same way. Instead, he found different ways to keep themselves entertained and started with trusting her to bring them some tea. He only prayed the poor girl wouldn't trip and fall while having to carry the dishes up a flight of stairs in her new kimono. Then came lunch, which provided an opportunity for Koharu to practice using her chopsticks. Koharu was finally eating her meal the smoothest Soujiro has been able to see her manage.

Koharu placed her empty bowl on the table they were seated at and gazed at Soujiro with confidence beaming in her ebony eyes. "I almost don't feel like the same person I was when we met. I couldn't even use chopsticks." She clicked her utensils together as if it was something to show off. "Here I am now in a beautiful kimono, eating and drinking tea like a proper lady."

"I think you have a long way to go still before saying 'proper' lady," he teased.

She glowered.

He chuckled and sipped on his leftover tea. He lowered the cup and smiled for her. "No, you're right, Koharu. I'm proud and happy for you."

"This is how it should be for us," she went on excitedly. " In spring and summer, we shall wander all over the world, and then in autumn, we decide where we want to take shelter through winter and reside there for the whole season. It will be like taking a vacation from our vacation." She giggled.

He scoffed. "Even before meeting you Koharu, it's been everything but a vacation for me... but I see what you mean. I guess you still think being wanderers is the life that suits us?"

"Hai. This is great in small doses," she held up her cup while gazing at her surroundings she thought luxurious. "But my happiest and fondest memories will be traveling by your side... us against the world. I've never been happier and I'm far from being ready to have it over."

He chuckled again.

Koharu raised her brow. She could tell by how he forced his chuckle and his lack of enthusiasm that he didn't feel as strongly as she did. "You don't want to keep wandering?"

"That's difficult for me to answer right now. I know I have much to learn still, but part of me is wanting to belong somewhere already." He shrugged, as if confused by his own words. "You've brought a lot of light into my life Koharu and you have yet to understand how you did that. And because I met you and took you in, it led me to Avaron, which also led me to remember an important part of my past. I never would have risked opening up to her if you didn't force your way in my life first.… " He stared down at his cup getting lost in his own reflection seen in his drink. "….. And the past two days being with both of you here in Tokyo, I almost feel like I've always belonged here. It's a feeling I've never experienced before... and I love it." He then laughed to himself. "It sounds absurd saying it all out loud."

Koharu was grinning from ear to ear. "I don't think I ever heard you use love in a sentence. You must really mean it." She giggled.

He smiled fondly and admitted it with a shy nod.

His smile slowly dissolved. "But as long as long as the Meiji keeps coming after me…." He couldn't even finish the sentence. He closed his eyes. "None of this can ever be real."

"Sou!" Koharu spat angrily. She got to her feet to stare down at him.

He opened his eyes.

"I think you're becoming a little too soft! I love you as this sweet Seta Soujiro, but I think you need a lesson from Tenken no Soujiro."

"You didn't know me as the Tenken." He now shifted his gaze up towards her.

"I have gotten a pretty good idea!" She placed her hands on her hips. She then held out her fingers as she went down the list. "He was loyal to his master and his master's beliefs, and he wouldn't let anything stand in his way. He never gave it a second thought. He knew he was strong and never doubted his abilities. He knew he would succeed no matter the task given him."

Soujiro was stunned. It was like she had known him after all.

"Instead of being loyal to your master's ways and beliefs, you need to be loyal to your ways and beliefs now. Know that you're strong and that you'll succeed in the things you want now. Don't ever doubt any of it. I bet Tenken no Soujiro would simply want it, and take it." She smacked her fist into her palm to make her point.

It was an interesting thought. He knew Kenshin no longer wanted to be associated with his former name and Soujiro naturally thought himself he needed to leave his former name completely behind. But a twelve year old was saying otherwise. _Want it, and take it. She makes it sound so simple. She's right though. Tenken no Soujiro knew he was always going to succeed_. He hid his smile as he finished his drink.

He couldn't deny it now. He missed having that confidence.

Unlike Kenshin, he actually found himself missing some aspects of his former self. It wasn't just suppressing his emotions that made him act so fearless. The Tenken knew that he was also just that good. _What happened to that confidence? …. I guess Kenshin did that much damage_. He sighed inwardly. _Though, I think Koharu just ended up telling me how to rebuild my confidence.…._

 _You need to be loyal to your ways and beliefs now. Know that you're strong and that you'll succeed in the things you want now. Don't ever doubt any of it._

 _She's asking if I can remain the person she's come to know with just some aspects of the Tenken. She wants both, he laughed inwardly. Just when I thought it couldn't get anymore complicated_.

* * *

 **AN: Just because I said it isn't a love story didn't mean I wasn't going to eventually add it in. I just wanted it clear from the beginning it's not a love story between him and Koharu.**

 **Honestly, it's not really my thing to write… at all.… to write a love story let alone romantic scenes. But most good stories (Not saying this is any good) have a love interest, right? And since this is about Soujiro discovering himself, it's bound to be something he'll discover on his own and learn why Shishio made it apart of his life XD…. yep I feel ridiculous. I went way out of my comfort zone here!**

 **I also think it's funny on my part how there's some medieval influence in my fanfictions. Avaron (again means Avalon) and how I've drawn and described her is the typical medieval maiden I like to sketch but now with a Japanese twist. I love it! Before writing fan fictions, Medieval or medieval/fantasy is what I typically wrote and I think its safe to say the creation of Avaron is influenced by other characters I've created in the past and no one ever got to read about. :( She's definitely a special character to me!**

 **I joke with my brother how Kenshin has to be part Irish because of his red hair. (Not that they're the only ones born with natural red hair) I don't think there's any other character in the show with red hair so it can confirm my theory.**

 **Fan fiction idea: Kenshin's European heritage!**

 **….sorry if I'm just ruining a good show all around.….**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the wait. I actually purposefully took a break from writing. I've kept this story moving at a decent pace (I think) and just thought I take a break to recharge the creative juices. Haven't lost any inspiration though, especially since I decided to do some fan art! That works, right?  
**

* * *

The hours continued to drag on into the early evening hours and it wasn't long before Koharu had managed to find her way nestled at Soujiro's side as he read a book out loud to fill in the rest of the empty hours. The book found its way in his hands when Koharu thought she be courteous and take their evening meal dishes down herself. He had later found out it was just a ploy when Koharu had the nerve to ask the owners if there was anything fun to do. They asked if she could read and Koharu only ended up saying yes to avoid embarrassment. The book had apparently been long left behind by its previous owner and Koharu was welcomed to keep it if she wanted to.

She had thrown the book aside in a rage across the table so that it slid until it fell off the other side next to where Soujiro sat at the time. Soujiro had then made the obvious assumption that Koharu was illiterate. So he attempted what any good brother should do, if it was within their ability, and tried to teach her. Koharu still had little interest or the enthusiasm to even want to learn and it wasn't too long before he ended up just reading it out loud to her as she dozed off beside him. She had helped herself into his bed forcing her way around his arm so he had to rest it behind her instead of between them, then she happily pulled his blanket over her legs. He was still content just sitting upright beside her over the covers. While he didn't mind sharing his space with her, he was still too restless to fully settle in his bed and fall asleep. The night was still early considering how early nightfall came anyway. Even now, his body was stiff from the little exercise he got that day. He knew he needed this recovery time, but it didn't mean he was necessarily enjoying it. He wanted to still be able to move around before he could completely retreat to bed for the night.

He realized he was going to have a bit of trouble maneuvering around anyway when he felt the weight of her head and body fall more heavily against his side. He stopped reading and looked down with his usual frown. He closed the book.

 _Now I'm reading bed time stories_.….That had not been his intention when he first opened the book, but it was the end result.

"Why did you stop?" Koharu mumbled tiredly.

"I thought you fell asleep."

"Keep reading." She said in a bossy tone.

He raised his brow at that. "Do you even understand what is being read?"

"….not really. I think I heard something about the moon?" She pulled away slightly to look at him. She then shrugged. "I don't care. I've just been enjoying listening to you read it." She stretched with a yawn. "I think that's the most you have ever talk in one sitting."

He laughed. "Perhaps Jules Verne is a little advance for you. We'll have to find something easier for you to read."

"Nah. I have you to do all the reading," she said as she curled up back beside him. "Why read about adventure when I have it for real?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's not the only reason to learn to read. Besides, what if I decide to remain here in Tokyo?" He teased. "Reading these books will be your only outlet to the adventure you crave."

Koharu opened her tired eyes. "I don't crave adventure by itself. It means nothing if you aren't there….. I don't care if you stay in Tokyo. As long as I can remain your sister. Even when I had a home with a brother and father, it never felt like this." She then smiled as she let her head fall back against him. "Somehow you're home. Whether we're lost in the forest, passing through the city or staying in an inn, it's home to me because you're there. Staying in Tokyo would be more than fine with me. Traveling the world was just a plus."

Soujiro was more than touched by those words and it could be clearly seen in eyes gazing fondly at her. He then forced a chuckle pretending to feel otherwise. "I'm not sure if that makes any sense." Yet it did. Since the beginning, all Koharu asked was just to be able to stay with him. She never even cared to ask where they were going. She had just been thrilled she got to stay because he had become home no matter where they traveled. He didn't know what more he could say. Why couldn't he just admit how those words made him feel?

"Are you wanting to stay because of Avaron?" Koharu suddenly questioned.

She felt Soujiro immediately tense at that question and she pulled away to look up at him again. His cheeks had reddened slightly and he tugged at his knees towards his chest. "I'm not staying in Tokyo. I was just teasing earlier."

"Don't avoid the question!" She fell for that more than she wanted to admit, but she was learning now. "You said you felt like you belonged here being with both of us. Just like you've come to be home to me, Avaron... somehow.… got you to feel the same way." She then looked away with a pout and crossed her arms. "As much as I still don't like it, Avaron is the only one I can approve of."

"Approve? For what?" He immediately regretted asking.

"To marry you."

He nearly collapsed on his side. _That escalated quickly_. "Marriage? Koharu, we just met."

"Maybe, but before you two ' _met_ ' she knew details about you that you refused to reveal to me at first. Her first acts were protecting both of us and then coming to your rescue again and again -"

"Okay Koharu," he said with a tone. He didn't want to be reminded of all the saving he recently needed...Even from himself.

"My point is you're not going to find anyone else who is going to understand where you're coming from better than Avaron. She about saved you the pain of you having to reveal your past. Even you said I had the right to ask about your past, but you couldn't give it, which was also your right." She carefully acknowledged. He had first asked about her past and respectfully acknowledged she didn't have to reveal it either. "A girlfriend is certainly going to want to know all that. Avaron already has that information. And of course, you really like her anyway. How can you ever expect me to approve of anyone else after meeting her and watching you two interact."

He blushed. He thought he had been subtle about his feelings towards her. He had a hard time refuting Koharu's words especially after what exchanged between him and Avaron the night before. "What makes you think I need your approval?" He kept to a stern tone in any effort to keep from blushing openly in front of her.

"Because family approval is important and I'm all you got!" She glowered and playfully nudged his side with her elbow.

He laughed and dared not to think otherwise. " All right, all right. I won't argue it." He could go on to give a long list of why such a thing would be impossible, but again, his master was proof that it wasn't. It hardly phased him how quickly he warmed up to her and more quickly than he had with Koharu. He could easily admit, however, that it was because how Koharu had worked patiently, even stubbornly to soften his heart he could open up to Avaron. Otherwise, even if he had by chance run into Avaron somewhere down the road, their relationship surely wouldn't had played off the same way. He had still tried to give the girl a cold shoulder the moment he met her.

He wondered if he had somehow done the same to Shishio like Koharu had to him. Yumi had not come into the picture until after Shishio took him and had been training him for awhile. When he first met the man, he was fueled by nothing but rage for what the imperialists did to him and striking down any unfortunate government official to cross his path. He had once said he wasn't after revenge against the government, but he clearly was taking out his aggression on them that night Soujiro first saw him. The man he first saw looked to be the last man to waste any time with something do as childish as love. Yet, it was Soujiro's smile that stopped the man from killing him. It amused Shishio more than anything, but it had been a start. From there he continued to only amused his master throughout their training even making the man sincerely laugh. Maybe little Soujiro had somehow calmed Shishio's rage over a period of time so that when Shishio met Yumi, it was easy to see she was the one. Yumi had just kind of showed up and she immediately belonged without a doubt. He wondered if that could be the case now with Avaron.

"You're really not going to argue it?" Koharu questioned suspiciously. "That you belong with Avaron?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what to say. I don't think it's impossible and you're right about a lot of things," he smiled at her. "But I have enough sense to not make anything of it. I still wonder why she's doing this for me considering what I am and how much trouble she could get in."

"Because she likes you," Koharu said like it should be obvious.

"I guess that's the only answer that makes sense." He shrugged again. He looked down at her and nudged her gently. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Koharu nodded in agreement and quickly fell back against his side to get comfortable again.

"I meant your bed- oh forget it." He already said in defeat. At that he felt up curl up more tightly against him and Koharu smiled even though he couldn't see it. "I guess I'm sharing my bed again…."

The hour still dragged by as he randomly flipped through the pages of the book and silently reading a paragraph here and there. He still sat upright above the covers keeping his back supported with his arm stretched out behind while Koharu slept soundly beside him. It was when his eyes finally started started to close in the middle of reading a paragraph he suddenly felt a sharp twinge of pain from within his chest. He grimaced and clutched at the fabric over his torso.

He coughed.

At once, he sat straight from Koharu still clutching at his shirt and gazed down at her. She had barely stirred. He closed his eyes. _It's probably nothing_. He no longer felt comfortable remaining near her however, and gently maneuvered her off him so she lay comfortably flat against the futon. From there, he stood and walked a few paces away trying to think of any other explanation for the pain in his chest. It had been a day with little activity and his whole body was stiff already from the lack of exercise. The pain he felt was probably just a sign he needed to move and stretch a little. Maybe even get some fresh air. Now that he realised it, the air within seemed awfully dense.

Before he could consider his next course of action, a soft knock came upon the door to his room. His defenses automatically went up as he cautiously approached it. He wasn't quick to imagine the worst considering how soft the knock came, but he would not completely disregard the need to be cautious. He slid the door aside trying to keep a calm face. "Yes?" It was an employee.

"Forgive me for bothering you at this hour." He did an apologetic bow. "But a certain young lady insisted on you having this right away." He pull forth a certain parcel wrapped and tied with a cord to hold it in place. Fastened into the cord was a letter. The parcel itself was long like a staff, but it was easy for him to know better. Soujiro was straining at that point to keep to a relaxed face as he slid the door aside a bit more to accept the parcel.

"She was here?" _That was a dumb question_ , he immediately thought.

"Yes. She left as soon as she passed this along to us to give." The man sounded irritated. He probably wondered why she couldn't make the full delivery. The employee already felt uncomfortable disturbing a guest at the hour.

"Domo arigato," Soujiro said with a smile to show there was no hard feelings. He could barely keep up with the calm facade anymore. Even as he slid the door shut, it nearly slammed before he whirled around clutching the parcel more tightly. He dropped his head into his palm.

 _She didn't.…why would she give a sword to me? Where did she get it?_

He raised his head to gaze at the window he had earlier jumped through with Avaron. "I can't accept this. She can't have gotten far." He stood straight and approached the window and taking the wrap in hand as he walked passed the table. He stopped to gaze at Koharu. She had barely been disturbed by what took place between him and the worker... thankfully. This was exactly Koharu had been hoping for and he didn't need her trying to stop him. "I blame you for this," he muttered on his breath as he opened the window and then swung the wrap over his shoulders. He didn't give it a second thought and jumped through with ease. He had been looking for a bit of exercise and fresh air and it was one more reason to not let this opportunity go by.

As soon as he felt the rush of the cold air touch his skin and fill his lungs, he felt immediately refresh. Even as he landed on his feet wth ease, he stood slowly, taking a deep breath and stretched his arms towards the heavens still grasping the concealed sword.

 _I needed to do this a long time ago._

In the midst of stretching, he looked down both ways of the narrow street and easily assumed Avaron must have taken the same route she had taken earlier that day. He started into a brisk walk after her.

 _What is she thinking? Any criminal could be lurking on this street waiting for her._

Thankfully, he saw no sign of any attack as he tread the dark path and ended up spotting her just as she was turning on the main street. He was already smiling at the sight of her, but refrained from calling out to her until he got closer. He thought of even messing with her like he did before and yank her back in the shadows of the street like he planned to kidnap her.

 _That'll teach her to not travel alone at night._

Just before he could act on his little prank, he came to a halt at the corner when he saw a certain nobleman on a horse ride pass and abruptly cut Avaron off on her path. She had even tried to circle around the mighty steed before the horse was directed to block her again. Soujiro tried to peer around the corner but his view was obstructed by the back of her umbrella.

"What are you doing here?" Avaron questioned with a tone.

"I think I'm the one that needs to ask you that. Where do you keep wandering off too?" The man questioned.

"I'm old enough to get by on my own Shigeru."

 _So they know each other_ , Soujiro concluded.

"Mother disagrees. She's tired of you sneaking off. And unless you're an old hag, it's never safe for a woman to travel these streets alone. Answer the question. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere!" She raised her voice and attempted to maneuver around the horse.

"Answer the damn question, whore!"

Soujiro's eye's widened in surprise at what the man just referred to her as. _This guy has some anger and control issues_. Thought Soujiro. He wanted to step in in her behalf, but he wasn't sure if that would calm the situation our make it worse. It would appear Avaron was getting into trouble because of Soujiro and he didn't exactly want to pick a fight. He still remained ready to intervene, however.

"I was just taking a stroll to clear my head. Perhaps you should try it." She turned her nose up at him as she started to circle around the horse blocking him.

This time, Shigeru swung his leg over the saddle and jumped in front of her to block her and then restrain her. "You're right. I could and I would like your company." He clutched her arm with a jerk. "You can join me on our way -"

Avaron smacked him with her back hand. "Let go -"

He immediately replied by thrusting his other hand into her chest to toss her back into the snow and mud. "You little whore! Show some respect!"

Avaron was thrown hard enough, she lost hold of her parasol mid fall. Her fall didn't complete its course, however, when two arms swiftly caught her in time before she would be tossed into filthy snow. "Ah, there you are Avaron. Sorry I'm late," she recognized Soujiro's voice. She was swiftly propped back her on her feet before she got to face him.

She was obviously surprised he had showed up, but she looked all the more alarmed by Soujiro's presence. "Sou-what are you doing?" She whispered. "This man is an imperial soldier." She didn't want to risk saying his name in case it might be recognized.

He looked over her shoulder and confirmed that the man before him was a decorated soldier of the imperial army. Shigeru had left his sword and possibly a concealed gun on the horse. Soujiro had left his sword where he had remained hidden until now and dropped his wrap over it before having kicked some snow over it. He just had to prove now he wasn't looking for a fight.

He looked back at Avaron when he felt her trembling and offered an assuring smile. She was trembling and it was not like she had been the night before. Before, it had just been her hands trembling when he feared she had come to fear him. This time, he could feel her whole body trembling by how he still held her by her arms. She really was afraid now. He regretted waiting as long as he had to intervene.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered before continuing with his act. "My sister took forever to fall asleep. You know how difficult she can be. But I'm here now." He continued nonchalantly.

"Beat it, kid. This doesn't concern you." The man spat. He started to approach Avaron to retrieve her before she started to cower back behind Soujiro. She paused, not wanting to come across being that helpless.

Soujiro, nonetheless, stepped ahead of her so it could be clear the man would have to go through him to get to her. "Is something the matter?" He continued to play innocent...or dumb rather.

"Who the hell are you?" Shigeru questioned.

"Oh forgive me," he smiled still and bowed his head apologetically. "My name is Okita. I just came to see my girlfriend." He gazed apologetically over his shoulder towards her but hoped she would also catch onto the act. He used Koharu as a cover by being her brother. Now he was trying to cover for her sake. She was already trying to stay quiet for his sake, but he didn't want her doing so at the cost of causing family drama. So he thought he would give the family something to blame for Avaron's absence. "We've been meeting here a few nights now."

It took Avaron a moment to understand what he was doing but decided it was best to follow his lead and act along.

"Wait, she stayed overnight with you?" Shigeru asked.

"Uh-" he forgot about that little detail and saying he was her boyfriend was not helping her cause anymore. He turned his gaze to Avaron, who had already dropped her head into her palm. He forced a chuckled and rubbed at the back of his head. "I can see how that might look bad but I assure you nothing happened, especially since I live with my little sister." He then lifted his right sleeve to reveal his bandaged arm that had bled through from when Sanosuke attacked him. "I injured myself, you see, and Avaron was kind enough to mend the wound for me. I'm pretty hopeless when it comes to these sort of things. I guess that's why she stayed with me. She helps me not think about the pain so much." He was appearing more like a weakling before the man, but Soujiro was doing everything possible to not make the man feel threaten enough to have to reach for his sword. "I swear that's all she did. You could even ask my sister. I can't keep anything hidden from her."

"Really?" He sneered at Soujiro.

"Mm-hmm," Soujiro nodded innocently.

Shigeru then directed his gaze back at Avaron. "I take it you've withheld some important information, considering he's still willing to be in your company."

Without even looking at her, he felt Avaron tense. His gaze became more suspicious as he directed it at her.

"There is nothing to be said and you know it, Shigeru!"

Soujiro had to raise his arm to stop her from running at the man in some desperate effort to silence him. "What information?" He whispered to her.

She gazed at him and started to shake her head to quickly refute it.

"This little whore lost her virginity a long time ago!" Shigeru bellowed with an evil grin.

Soujiro's eyes widened as he darted his eyes back at Shigeru. He wasn't repulsed at what had been revealed to him, but how it had been revealed. Shigeru bellowed the words out so that anyone walking the same street could hear it. He saw why Avaron's reputation had been tarnished. Even now, Shigeru was trying to turn Soujiro against her like he had probably done to many others Avaron tried to get close to.

Avaron clutched at her arms as she stepped away shamefully from Soujiro. It became more wrathful as she narrowed her gaze back at Shigeru. She nearly acted like Koharu would if she felt ashamed in his presence. She was turning away from him before he might get the chance to treat her coldly first. Why wouldn't she? Most who heard it became repulsed at the mere sight of her, like something to be shunned. She was something defiled in the eyes of most. But Soujiro refused to pay Shigeru anymore attention and approached her closely to urge her in the opposite direction back towards the inn he was residing at. "Come on. Let's just go."

Her shoulder still jerked at his touch. Then she nodded towards him and turned away from Shigeru.

" You're not disgusted?" Shigeru continued to yell. "She's a mutt and a whore!" He was now drawing attention to the fact she was half British.

Soujiro stopped with clenched fists and eyes narrowed in contempt. Shigeru was screaming those words out so that it echoed down the street. Soujiro was not one to lose his temper easily and he had intervened without the intention to fight, but it was becoming harder not to go for the sword he had hidden and slice the creep in two. In fact, he was sure if he hadn't hidden the sword and left it behind briefly, the man might already be dead. Instead, Soujiro exhaled to try and calm his nerves and released his fists as he caught up to Avaron.

"You little - I'll drag you home if I have to!" He promptly charged to retrieve Avaron and didn't care to pay anymore heed to Soujiro. Like most, he took Soujiro to be a wimp.

Avaron whirled around, her eyes widened in fear as she tried to brace herself to fend off the man. "Soujiro - behind you!"

He only nodded to her and just as he was about to shoved out of the way, he ducked from the man's arms and thrust his elbow back to strike into the man's chest to keep him out of Avaron's reach. He then clenched his fist and pivot on the balls of his feet to face Shigeru directly and swung an uppercut. Shigeru's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as soon as the punch connected and he lost all sense of direction while his feet slipped out from underneath him. He collapsed flat on his back into the snow. The only reason Soujiro's punch had such impact was because it was all powered by his legs as he had pivoted around. An uppercut by itself was considered a power attack.

Soujiro stepped back still having to shake his fist out. "That hurt more than I thought it would," he said then chuckled as he looked back at Avaron. "I'm not much of a fist fighter, but that sure felt good to hit him."

"Seems like you knew what you were doing," Avaron muttered half heartedly.

"Yeah, his moves were awfully predictable." Soujiro turned away and approached the horse Shigeru had left behind. Soujiro grabbed at the reins and directed the horse around away from them.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving your cousin something else to do besides torment you anymore tonight." He said than slapped the horse on the flank. The horse neighed before it burst into a gallop away from them. "There. He will have to get that horse before someone else does." Soujiro then entered the street he had first turned out of and returned back with the sword in hand he had covered with the wrap. "Now about this -"

"Why did you bring that?" Avaron cried out.

"Um-" He was startled by how upset it made her.

She lunged at Soujiro taking hold of his arm to start leading him away and looked at Shigeru in new found stress when he moaned and started to shift around in the snow. "Come on!" She pulled at him more aggressively to lead him away. When she got him moving, she turned away and continued to lead him away from Shigeru.

As soon as they had turned a few street corners, Avaron lead him on through another street and back through an alley hoping she was leading them several blocks away from her cousin. She turned the last corner and slumped her shoulders when she saw they came faced with a large wall. "Baka-" She spat to herself and spun around to lead them off in a different direction.

That was before she ended up plowing into Soujiro which made her feet slip out from beneath her. "Avaron - calm down -" He ended up catching her at the cost of dropping the sword and failed to help her regain her balance when he lost his footing because of the little traction beneath their feet. Both collapsed into the ground, Avaron having a bit of a softer landing when she fell over him. Soujiro was barely phased by his rough landing and burst into laughter. "That was graceful," he teased.

"How can you be laughing? We'll be trapped if we don't -"

"It's all right," he assured as he helped her off him so he could sit up. "I think we lost him and I can handle anyone else if they try to threaten us. I could use the exercise." He continued to joke. He dropped the carefree attitude when he saw Avaron was not amused. He thought perhaps he might be acting too carefree. Avaron had just been openly humiliated. Even though he was proving it changed nothing of his view of her, it had still hurt her.

Despite them being alone in the middle of a dark alley somewhere, he was surprised to find how brightly the moon was shining as it lit the snow around them. No one had ventured there until now, so much of the snow around them had remained undisturbed. He figured now would be best to bring attention to the sword now that they were in a more secluded part of town. He reached beside her for the sword and held it up between them. "Now explain this. Why would give me a sword? You practically just supplied me with a weapon to fight off the Meiji. At least that's how they'll see it."

"Didn't you read the letter?" Avaron asked in an irritated tone of voice.

He lowered the sword with a guilty smile. "No. Because I was sure I didn't want to take it from you."

"First, it isn't something for you to keep. I'm just lending it to you until you get better. And you should know better than to use it against the Meiji."

"Then why -"

"Because I'm afraid whoever is after you really is trying to kill you." She admitted. "I don't want you killing anyone, but I didn't want to leave you completely defenseless either.… So you're to draw this sword only when your life or Koharu's is threatened."

He gave a small nod and rested the sword across his legs. "Of course, Avaron." He tugged at the cloth towards where he knew the hilt to be to spy just a small glance of the sword. "Why didn't you want your cousin to see it?" He raised his head towards her when he clearly noticed the guilt she was revealing in her eyes. It was only making it more difficult to accept the sword from her.

She lowered her head. "This sword is believed to be buried with my uncle, who was also a soldier. But it holds sentimental value to my aunt. It's just what she told Shigeru, otherwise, it only be fitting she would have to pass it along to him. It's been hidden all this time with her. I only found out about its existence because she had a little too much to drink one night and ended up spilling out the whole secret to me. While under the influence of the alcohol, she felt no risk telling me. What could I ever do with that information?"

"Give it to your fake boyfriend." He smirked, holding the sword up slightly.

His comment made her blush, but then she lowered her head shamefully again and clasped her hands on her lap. He had not noticed as he was focused on pulling the cord loose around the blade and pulling the cloth aside to see the sword.

"About what Shigeru said -"

Soujiro immediately dropped what he was doing and raised his hand while shaking his head. "You don't need to explain anything."

"It isn't true," she had to at least said.

Despite what Soujiro said, she did find him willing to listen when it was clear she had more to say. He even lowered his hand.

"Yes. I spent a few days living inside a prostitution house when I was fourteen. Things weren't always grand between my aunt and me, you see. At the beginning, she only took me in because no one else would. My mother's family had practically disowned her when she married my father. I never heard the end of the disappointments my mother brought upon the family….me being one of them."

Soujiro had pulled the sword slightly from the scabbard. The hilt was white like the one he had when dueling Kenshin and as he got a brief look at the blade, he could easily tell it hadn't been used in years. The blade was pristine and had been well taken care of. The only real complaint he could find was how blunt the edge was, but he supposed it would mean he'd less likely kill someone if he had tho use it. "Your aunt said that to you?" He was surprised. That woman had been so eager to provide him with care and hospitality and had been scared Soujiro hadn't had enough.

Avaron nodded. "Yes. She's come a long way, hasn't she? She didn't really start to change until I ran away. For a few days I wandered the city lost before a kind woman found me sick with a cold and took me in. All I saw was a strong, beautiful, independent lady. I had no idea she was a prostitute." She then smiled embarrassingly. "The prostitutes in England dress... quite differently." She added before continuing. "She took me in through the back entry of the house she lived in and cared for me. Being so young, all I saw was the life and luxury this woman and the others got to live. The ladies all took to me very kindly."

"And you wanted to be apart of what looked to be the glamorous life," Soujiro guessed.

Avaron nodded. "Apparently I could make good money... more than all the women there. Not many men around here get to see a woman with red hair and would... pay extra. The fact that I would be special in some way intrigued me and that I would be able to use it and live the life of luxury like those women. The woman who first took me in tried to convince me otherwise, especially once I spilled the truth on the life I was trying to leave for good. She started by telling me I would be under contract. Prostitution isn't just some job you apply for. You really are selling yourself off. Even if I wanted to quit, there would be nothing I could do until my contract was up. Amazingly, that didn't deter me at first. Her last attempt to change my mind was for me to try it for one night."

"And it worked?"

"I'm sure it would have... had my aunt not found me first." She then let out a soft chuckle. "That woman who took me in apparently had special connections and managed to send word about my whereabouts to my aunt. My aunt stormed in with a rage while the woman, who had been caring for me, was dressing me up. I realized now she had purposely taken her time dressing me for just that reason. It didn't stop my aunt from exchanging... colorful words with the woman before she dragged me behind back home." She then exhaled and blew her breath into her hands to warm them before continuing. " In that moment, I was angry at both my aunt and that woman for what they did. But I see now they were just looking out for me. Shigeru, on the other hand, was at home looking forward to another show my aunt and I would put on with our famous screaming matches.

Soujiro could not imagine Avaron screaming that way.

"The moment my aunt dragged me through that door, however, he began staring very differently at me. I know my clothing was rather colorful, maybe even gaudy and I remember her having put make up on me, but I never actually got to see what I looked like." She then shrugged. "But it's what Shigeru sees now every time he looks at me. A whore."

 _His whore apparently_. At this point, Soujiro had fully pulled the sword from the parcel it had been wrapped in and sat it across his lap to further inspect as he had listened to Avaron's story. He had not noticed at first, but saw the handguard was a decorative one. It was silvery and inlayed and shaped like a lotus. He had never seen a katana decorated in such a way. He figured it must be a way to show off the wealth Avaron's family had.

Soujiro didn't bother asking why Shigeru openly humiliates her, not wanting to make it anymore awkward than it already was for her. He summed up the answer already. He was possessive of her. He had tried to turn Soujiro against her. In short, Shigeru wanted Avaron for himself. Honoka was getting old and everything would go to her son once she passed away and little would be left for her niece. If Shigeru turned away every potential suitor for Avaron, she would have to submit to him to have any life at all. He was corning her into marrying him. It suddenly made sense why Honoka must have been so happy when she first saw Soujiro under Avaron's umbrella that night and hearing his supposed heroic tale when he rescued her. Honoka must undoubtedly be aware of Avaron's tarnished reputation. When she first saw Soujiro, Honoka thought she saw someone who might want to care for Avaron the way she deserved to be. That's why she had been eager to take Soujiro in for the night. Honoka was trying to win him over for the sake of her niece.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Avaron questioned when the silence grew too long.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" It came out more curt than he realized.

She scoffed and snatched the sword away so he would actually look at her. "You're like a little child that just got a new toy. Have you even been listening? Most by now would be repulsed that I ever considered it." Actually, she never had a chance to explain her side of the story before people decided to shun her.

He obeyed and met her gaze. "I'm sorry. I actually listen better than I do talk," he confessed. He was acting similarly when Koharu gave her life story and he ended up offending her by being just a little too nonchalant. He couldn't help but flatten his brow at her when he saw how serious and worried Avaron was over what his feelings towards her might be now. "Avaron. I think it's safe to say I was born and lived in a prostitute house for awhile. Other than that, you've had to choke down far darker truths about me. I'm hardly phased by your so-called acts of rebellion. What sense would it make for me to judge you? I'm the one fortunate enough that you tolerate my presence. "

Avaron bit her lower lip. She had been so wrapped up in how her past might affect her friend, that she forgot of his own struggles and sins that haunted him. It was hard to believe, but she kept forgetting he was a wanted murderer. He didn't seem to have a mean bone in him. "Well…when you put it like that…."She then sighed. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and accepted the sword back. He placed the sword back on his lap and began wrapping it back up in the cloth it was delivered in and fasten it with the tie that secured it around the sword. In the midst of repackaging the sword, Avaron suddenly clutched at his hands distracting him from his task, especially when he felt how cold her hands were. "I don't tolerate your presence." She then smiled. "I welcome it. I appreciate what you've done tonight. I kind of didn't mind you owing me one. I just didn't expect you to make up for it so quickly." She really did sound disappointed.

"Ah, so I have your permission to leave?" Why did it make him happy to see her so upset about that? He chuckled softly and gladly cradled her cold hands into his. It was nice to finally take care of her instead of the other way around. Not that he detested the thought of being cared for by her. He already hated how fast he fell asleep in her arms the previous night instead of enjoying every moment he had with them cradling him. He knew he was very fortunate to have her treat and care for him as much as she did despite knowing his sins. "I can't leave until I know for sure I won't be plagued with this disease for Koharu's sake. At least here... I'll be dealt with properly if something happens and Koharu taken somewhere to be cared for rather than left alone if I try to leave the city now."

"What kind of talk is that?" Avaron barked angrily. "If nothing has happened by now, you should be fine."

Avaron was starting to learn the emotions behind Soujiro's smiles and it startled her when he clearly forced a smile for her sake. It was as if he was hiding something. Before she could be allowed to question it, he released her hands to clutch the sword and stood from her. This time, he got to extend his hand down to her. "I'm sure your aunt is more than worried about you. Come on. I'll walk you back."

She nodded and let him pull her to her feet. She then tugged at his arms to keep him from turning away. "What are you -"

She reached her hand up and directed his head down towards her and stood to her toes to finally kiss him. He wasn't that tall, but she thought if she rushed into it, he might give in and not pull away. It worked... for a few seconds. She felt him almost ease in to it. Then his eyes snapped wide before he finally willed himself to grab at her arms and promptly pulled away. "Avaron! What the- I said we shouldn't -"

"Koharu told me about your special power." She spoke up quickly before he would reprimand her.

He shook his head in greater confusion. "What? You mean the shukuchi? What does that have have to do with this?" Despite how confused and disconcerted he was, he hardly sounded angry as he should. He even still held her shoulders and had not resorted to shoving her away.

"You somehow disappear, right? She makes it sound like you can vanish and reappear somewhere else-"

"Your point?" He was getting more impatient.

"My point is you're not the only one with special powers or abilities. We all have gifts Soujiro and I've been exposed to my a fair share of diseases. My father even cared for a leper in my presence. I don't get sick."

"You just told me you got a cold as a child." He said as he arched a brow at her.

"Believe it or not, colds and diseases are two very different things. And that was one of few times I've been sick with one."

He was not convinced of her gift.

"Have you ever heard of the black death?"

He nodded. "Are you telling me you've somehow been exposed to that also?"

"No. But there have been documents found in England of people who were not afflicted with the plague even though it wiped out millions of people at a time. These certain individuals could be locked in the same room with those afflicted and never be affected. Scientifically, it can't be explained why yet."

"Except it's some sort of gift they must have possessed." He smirked at her as he crossed his arms. He knew he shouldn't completely refute it. Barely anyone could ever believe what Soujiro was fully capable of... until it was too late. Why shouldn't he believe her? He then smiled as he let his head drift back towards hers. "Are you wanting to kiss me that badly?"

She lowered her gaze slightly, blushing, but her eyes saddened. Either way, she knew she wouldn't have much longer with him. She wanted him to go on living and somehow find peace in the crazy world they lived in, and that meant she would probably never get to see him again. She would regret not making use of the time she had with him. It wasn't just that she only wanted to kiss him. Since meeting him, the only reason she ever got to touch him was if he was hurt, be it a burn on his hand or nearly bleeding and freezing to death. The previous night she got to hold him without him being in such pain, but there was still reason behind it. She wanted there not to be any reason. She felt she shouldn't have to wait until he was on the brink of death or be in any pain at all to show her affection for him.

She started to raise her head again to try and answer his question with those thoughts in mind. That was until he finally decided to take it upon himself to finish what she started and leaned in to kiss her. She was instantly surprised to find how well he could do it for someone who shouldn't know how to be affectionate in the first place.

Again, it was how he had watched Shishio and Yumi care for each other. It almost made him unafraid of what he was doing and more confident he was doing it right. He had learned more from Shishio than he had thought. Everything about it felt right.

He broke away from the kiss already smiling. "Happy now?" He chuckled softly at her expression. Honestly, he didn't know he had it in him either. What also gave him the courage was he knew he didn't have long with her before he would have to go back on the run. It was a now or never moment.

 _The Tenken would just want it, and take it,_ he remembered Koharu saying. "We should go. Not only will your aunt worry, but I left Koharu while she was sleeping. Who knows what she'll think or do if she wakes up and finds me gone."

Avaron had planned to speak up and just say anything after she stayed quiet the whole time. She didn't know what to say after that. She hadn't expected him to take the initiative.

In the end though, she found herself only nodding to him. She practically had become dazed and stood still even as he turned to start heading back.

He looked over his shoulder when he saw her just standing there. "Coming?"

"Hm? Oh yes," she chuckled. "I was just thinking.…." She didn't even know what she was thinking. She didn't know what to think.

"About?"

"How.…" Her eyes focused on the sword he carried and then on her parasol. "H-how we need to conceal the sword better," she said then rushed by his side.

He let her take the weapon from him as she tucked it her umbrella and closed it with the blade inside. She then handed the whole thing back to him. "Just take the whole thing. We have more than one at home."

He smiled and gratefully accepted it and turned to lead them carefully back through the dark lit streets. Avaron meekly followed.

* * *

Soujiro could only imagine what Honoka's home was like on the other side of those walls when Avaron pointed them out. And imagine it he could. Despite living a similar lifestyle once, he had also trespassed into such homes to make his assassinations. Perhaps far grander than the estate that lied just over the walls beside him.

"I'll bring the sword back in two days and no less," he promised as he walked her to the front gate. "You'll receive it just as you gave it to me."

She still only nodded. That meant in two days he'd be leaving for good. She looked away with a sigh, half to stall the time, the other half to reveal her disappointment.

"Avaron?" He questioned. "Are you okay?"

She shifted her gaze at him with a frown. _Of course not, you blockhead. You're about to leave for good. My life was fine and dull before, but how am I supposed to carry on like none of this happened?_ She still couldn't find the will to speak and spat out another exasperated sigh. Before she could try and fake a response, the gate beside them suddenly opened in a hurry.

Soujiro got ready to shove Avaron behind him thinking it would more likely be an enraged cousin. He dropped his protective stance when he saw it was only Honoka. That was even worse.

 _Oh no.…._

"Avaron!" She started in an enraged tone. " I'm getting sick of this. Who's this? Is this who you've -" She gave Soujiro a double take. "Soujiro?"

 _Deja vu._ He acknowledged her with a smile and offered a respectful bow. "Good evening, Honoka. It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry I kept Avaron out this long. It won't happen again."

It was Honoka's turn to be speechless. She was in disbelief. Last time she saw him, it was when he had lost his temper and yelled at her niece. Now here the two were, acting like it had never happened. Soujiro was trying not to cringe openly as he awaited for the protective aunt to direct her anger towards him.

All anger was completely dissolving from the old woman's face. "It was you? You're the friend Avaron has been seeing?"

He stood straight still holding onto his smile. "My sister as well. They even went shopping for clothes." He thought adding that detail would add truth that she really had been spending her time elsewhere besides being alone with him the whole time.

"Where is she? Your sister?"

"Oh...I left her to sleep back home." He wondered now if Honoka would think he was making all this up. He had ever only mentioned Koharu to her. Most protective parents might assume he had stalked Avaron, considering this started back in Kofu.

"Oh bring her tomorrow. I'd love to meet your sister," she said as she took hold of his hands and cupped them in hers. "Please do. I'll have a wonderful meal prepared for both of you."

"I can't," he started in seriously and attempted to pull his hands free. That was until he saw the look in the old woman's eyes. One would have thought he was shattering her last remaining hope. He sighed. "…. But I can come the following night. Is that okay?" _Koharu, what have you done to me? People never got to me like this before. At least I can sneak the sword in to Avaron without trespassing._

Honoka's hope was restored. "Yes. That will do nicely. Show up anytime after the sun sets. I'll have everything ready."

" Sounds great... Can I have my hands back?"

"Yes," Honoka replied cheerfully and released them. He turned a subtle gaze at Avaron, who had been trying to resist laughing at the two. She attempted to give Soujiro a look of sympathy, but failed miserably. She was rather enjoying watching him being guilted. Plus, it meant he wasn't just going to stop by quickly to drop off the sword. She would get to have a whole other night with him.

Once he bid the two farewell for now, he turned away softly grasping at his wrists. He wondered if Honoka had planned on somehow holding him hostage until he accepted her offer of hospitality. Her grip on him had only gotten tighter when he first said no. It only confirmed the old woman's intents to try and make his friendship with Avaron into something a little bit more. Even then, he knew they had already crossed the boundaries of friendship.

 _Still, Honoka is being awfully pushy. She's old but not that old. Why is she rushing this.…_ he suddenly stopped walking. _Unless she's already dying._ The thought suddenly mortified him. That meant Shigeru was closer into getting what he want. _Does Avaron even know if that's the case? This isn't fair. There's nothing I can do! I can barely care for Koharu as it is. Honoka is probably counting on me if that's the case._ "Oh, what mess have I gotten myself into now?" He uttered out hopelessly as he clawed at his wrap over his arms. He shivered slightly and pulled the wrap more taut around him. The air was just now starting to feel cold.

It was when he was about halfway back towards the inn, he received a more violent chill down his spine and the air around him felt like it dropped twenty degrees. For a few seconds, it became nearly unbearable and he thought he might have to fall to his knees to recollect his strength and warmth. It was alarming considering he had been warm enough that night that he even used his warmth to warm Avaron's hands. Maybe it wasn't that he was just warm. He should have been cold like Avaron was earlier. Instead, he knew now that he was developing a fever. His temperature had started to rise since he first felt the pain in his chest.

The umbrella with the katana slipped from his weakening grip. The more he tried to focus his strength, the weaker and nauseous he felt. He looked down beside him and tried to bend over to pick up the umbrella. Instead, he collapsed over his knee suddenly out of breath with a growing ache in his chest. It seemed to be coming down all at once.

"Sir, are you okay?" He heard from behind. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't will himself to look over his shoulder to look. He was now breaking out in a cold sweat.

He heard rushed footsteps from behind before he felt someone kneeling down beside him.

"Okita?"

Soujiro finally managed to lift his gaze and saw it was 's assistant Megumi. "You shouldn't be out here," she said as she touched her hand to his forehead. "You're temperature is skyrocketing." She assumed at first it had to be an infection from the wound he got. At first glance, Soujiro's symptoms were that of an infection. He shouldered Megumi away when she tried to take the wrap off to inspect his arm. Even with the bandage on, it would have been easy for her to confirm an infection if the bandage was oozing out blood mixed with other bodily fluids.

"That's not it," he huffed out and clenched the wrap over his chest. "I just need to get home."

Megumi saw him grimace and the hold over his chest became tighter. He was fighting the urge to cough until he got away.

"Sanosuke! Give me a hand here!"

Soujiro's eyes then snapped wide as he turned his head to see the street thug just now catching up. Sanosuke had just assumed from afar that Soujiro had fell when Megumi felt the need to rush to his side. He didn't realize until now it was his former adversary. "Get away from him!" He yanked Megumi to her feet and shoved her behind him.

"Sano!" Megumi yelled.

"He's got a sword!" Sanosuke immediately recognized the weapon sticking out of the umbrella. He stepped forward and kicked the umbrella with the sword out of Soujiro's reach.

"No!" Soujiro immediately went to collect the sword lent to him before Sanosuke mistaked his intentions for the sword and kicked into Soujiro's side before he barely got to stand. Soujiro was thrown back against the ground and about nearly slammed into another wall before he came to a stop on his own.

"You idiot!" Megumi roared. "What do you think -"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near him Megumi," Sanosuke said with resolved. "This guy is part of the reason Kenshin was bed ridden for a month. This is Shishio's right hand man, Tenken no Soujiro. He's the only one of the Juppongatana that wasn't caught."

Megumi turned her attention to Soujiro who remained still in the snow before them. His hand flinched in an effort to move and his head shifted slightly, but he still struggled to move anymore. Even though Sanosuke had kicked at his side, Soujiro felt like he had been kicked in the head.

Megumi attempted to approach him again before Sanosuke jerked her back. "Are you even listening? He's a lethal killer!"

" So was Kenshin!" Megumi barked at him. That wasn't nearly enough to convince Sanosuke. "Look, I've already been tending to him. He spent the night at the clinic. He showed no signs of malice. Let me go Sanosuke! He could die if we leave him now."

"Good riddance."

" Is that what Kenshin would want?"

Sanosuke scoffed at first, but then his face softened as he turned his gaze back to Soujiro. He knew Kenshin wouldn't hesitate to offer Soujiro aid. Sanosuke also thought about Koharu, particularly when he saw the jade beads still hanging loosely off his outstretched wrist. It wasn't hard to guess that Koharu would be lost without him. If anything, Soujiro was worth saving for the sake of a little girl.

When Megumi felt his hold on her weaken, she yanked her arm free of his grasp and rushed to Soujiro's side. Sanosuke immediately stayed on her tail. He wasn't about to let his guard down. "Help me get him off the ground."

They lifted Soujiro so that he sat upright against the wall. Megumi still checked the state of the bullet wound to confirm it wasn't infected and tore off the bandages. "When did that happen?" Sanosuke questioned. He wondered if he had been the cause of it.

"He was shot a few hours before he showed up at the clinic. He had lost a lot of blood. But he's right. This is healing just fine. His symptoms aren't being caused by any infection, at least not on the surface." He didn't even need the bandages anymore.

"Oh.…" Sanosuke uttered regrettably. "That explains a lot."

Before she could question his meaning, she saw Soujiro trying to come around and pulled his sleeve back over his shoulder and dressed the wrap back over it. Soujiro took a moment to steady his breathing. The nauseous feeling was slowly leaving for now but there was still an ache in his chest he couldn't describe and the chills came in violent waves.

"The more I look at him, the more I just see a kid. He's really fallen since Shishio's defeat." He about yelped and regretted those words when Soujiro opened his eyes. He still wasn't wanting to risk the wrath of the former Tenken.

Soujiro either didn't hear or didn't care. His concerns were else where and directed his attention to the sword still far out of his reach.

Sanosuke clutched the wrap in the front and pinned Soujiro to get his attention. "I want to know where you are going with that sword."

"I'm not going to kill anyone if that's what you think." Soujiro spat in a low tone.

"You expect us to believe that? Why else would you be carrying one now when you weren't before?"

"To protect." Megumi remarked. Soujiro turned his gaze to her and ended up offering a small nod to her. Megumi had already long put together that Soujiro was still in danger, which put the others he was with in danger, especially Koharu. "Where is your sister?"

"Sister?" Sanosuke questioned confusingly.

"Safe," was all Soujiro would say. "Look, I think I'm fine now. I need to get back to her."

When he attempted to move, Sanosuke shoved and pinned him back back against the wall. "I'm not buying it!"

"Sanosuke!" Megumi yelled.

"You haven't seen what he can do!" Sanosuke tried to convince her. "His speed surpasses that of Kenshin. I'm not exactly comfortable letting him roam free, especially now that he's armed with a sword. He's a threat to everyone around him."

"Look at it," Soujiro said and gestured his head towards the sword. He didn't know what else to do to convince the threatened thug. "You'll see right away no assassin would use that sword in its state."

"Go get it," Megumi ordered him.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you? At least I can defend myself -"

"Trust starts somewhere," Megumi had to remind him. "Do it." She said more sternly.

Sanosuke growled in contempt and glared at Soujiro threateningly to warn the young samurai not to try anything. While he busied himself with that task, Megumi turned her attention back to Soujiro. She couldn't help but noticed how his fingers were clawing into the fabric of his wrap over his chest and he kept his head turned away. "Can you stand?" She would prefer it if he wasn't forced to sit in the cold snow.

Soujiro nodded and stood slowly to not alarm Sanosuke and leaned back against the wall.

"You must be quite talented to be able to surpass Kenshin in speed. I thought there was no one faster than him."

She earned a faint smile from him. "Faster, but obviously not better."

That comment alone proved to Megumi that Soujiro was not after some revenge against Kenshin. No one in a vengeful state of mind would admit that. No one in Soujiro's state would even consider a friendly duel with Kenshin. His health was declining quickly.

He grimaced as he clutched his chest and could no longer resist the urge. He turned his back to Megumi and released the coughs he had been holding in.

"The kid is right. This sword is about as useful as Kenshin's reverse blade." Sanosuke said as he approached them with the sword half drawn. "It's blunt." He was then startled at seeing Soujiro's weakening state and his back turned against a very concerned Megumi. Sanosuke finally swallowed his pride and gave the sword back to Soujiro tucked back in the umbrella. "Sorry. You can't blame me for being overprotective."

Soujiro didn't care to acknowledge the man and only accepted the sword back.

"Come back with us to the dojo. We'll send someone to fetch your sister." Megumi tried to persuade right away. "You'll be under the best care and protection."

"The Meiji is who is after me," Soujiro admitted to discourage her from helping him. "You and the others could get arrested for sheltering me. Sorry. This is something I have to figure out on my own." He stood from the wall and attempted to leave.

"Okita! Or whatever your name is -" Megumi stopped when Sanosuke took it upon himself to block Soujiro.

"You need to understand something very clear kid. I am no fan of Meiji and care less about getting on their bad side. And as much as I still hate your guts, I know Kenshin wouldn't hesitate to step in for your sake. You'll have to try harder than that to get us to leave you -" Sanosuke was interrupted when the hilt of the sword struck the bottom of his jaw and tossed him at great length into the air. Soujiro said he wouldn't draw the sword unless his life or Koharu's was threaten. He still held true to those words. Not only was the sword still in the scabbard, it had never left the umbrella... except for the tip that had pierced through the end of the umbrella from the blunt force of the attack.

Megumi's lips parted as she watched Sanosuke's body leave the ground from Soujiro's effortless attack. From that move alone, she knew his skills surely rivaled that of Kenshin's.

"That was done with my weakened arm. Clearly, I don't need your help. Don't get in my way again." Soujiro threatened as he walked passed Sanosuke sprawled out on the ground. Even as he walked passed them, Soujiro found himself still clutching at his arm having done more than irritate the wound by that at attack.

"Wait!" Megumi risked a step forward.

Soujiro stopped, but didn't care to pay the two another glance.

"You still have my letter? You know where the Kamyia dojo is. We can't force you to accept our help but know you can seek refuge there anytime. You or your sister."

Soujiro looked over his shoulder slightly and acknowledged her with a nod before continuing his way back towards the inn.

Megumi only followed until she stood next to Sanosuke's sprawled out form in the snow. She frowned at him as he moaned out from the pain. "I'm not going to say you didn't deserve that."

Sanosuke moaned again. "I don't care if he and Kenshin somehow become best friends. I'm never going to like that kid."

"You felt the same way about me once," she reminded him. "Now look at us." She then frowned at him. "Are you going to just lay there or am I going to have to walk home alone?"

"Shouldn't we tell the others at the dojo?" Sanosuke asked as he got back to his feet.

"Perhaps. But knowing Kenshin he might try to seek him out. After watching what he did to you, I can't imagine he'll be any kinder to Kenshin. Oki- Soujiro?" She looked at Sanosuke to confirm him name, to which he nodded. "Soujiro is going to have to want our help."

"We can still make Kenshin aware the Tenken might come knocking on his door... or Karou's door."

Megumi contemplated it for just a moment longer. "You're right. Kenshin would want to know and he, out of us all, is the one that needs to be ready to step in."

"You'll need to be ready too," Sanosuke gazed at her. "He's not looking well." He looked in the direction Soujiro left. "I hope that kid doesn't pass out on the road before he gets back.…" He then shifted his gaze to see Megumi already smirking. He shrugged with a scoff. "….Not that I care."

"It's settled. Let's tell Kenshin."

* * *

 **There you have it!**

 **You can see my love for the medieval era showing in this chapter again lol a friend and I wrote a story that took place during the black plague. We got 300+ pages into it. But alas... it died out. It happens when your friends get married :(**


	20. Chapter 20

Koharu was already up and pacing anxiously before the open window when Soujiro finally returned. She had kept his blanket around her so she stayed warm while keeping a watch out for him. She had expected he would return the same way he left. She whirled around when she instead heard the door slide open and close behind him. She was prepared to yell at him for worrying her until she clearly saw the turn of his health for the worst. She still tried to sound upset, but her voice came out soft and full with concern. "Sou, what happened?"

"I just needed some air." He uttered softly so not to agitate his throat or chest and cough in front of her. His eyes fell upon his open bed as he immediately was drawn to it. There was a loud clank when his fingers let loose of the umbrella and sword that dropped beside him as he walked towards his bed. He then dropped like a rock over his bed and closed his eyes. He only opened them slightly when he felt Koharu lift and set his legs fully on the futon seeing how he failed to fall completely vertically over the bed. Koharu then took off the blanket she had and carefully threw it just under his shoulders. By the time she looked upon his face again, he had already closed his eyes. "Sou?" She questioned anxiously, even though she knew he wouldn't answer. She sat beside him as it dawned on her what was happening to him. She could have cried then and there, but she bit back the tears.

 _He wouldn't want me crying._

For awhile, she sat with him until he would fall asleep. Even though he had a blanket, he shuddered every so often and released a series of coughs, each sounding more painful than the last. It was when she knew for sure he had fallen asleep she could will herself to return to her bed, but both would get no satisfying rest that night.

Soujiro awoke the next morning on his side clutching at his chest as he coughed and even gagged in his sleep before his eyes opened. His vision was hazy at first, but he caught sight of a certain object laying beside him. His vision hadn't even cleared before he knew it was the sword Avaron was lending to him. Koharu had undoubtedly found it and unwrapped it completely from the parcel before placing it where the young samurai would want it. His eyes were already closed as he reached his hand out to rest on the sword and inched it slightly closer to him. It was already becoming like a security blanket. He felt better knowing it was near him.

 _You know me too well already, Koharu._ His eyes opened again, slightly more alert _. Where is she? It's too quiet in here,_ he realized.

He sat up on his side and felt the dull ache in his head double over. He ignored the pain as he looked around the room. "Kohar-" He immediately broke into a series of coughs and coughed into his enclosed fist. He stopped when his eyes focused on the blood speckled on his pillow from where he had been coughing into all night. He then looked at his hand and saw the blood specks on his knuckles. Even as as he had spoke, he could taste the blood on his breath. He felt a shortness of breath and nauseous at the sight and clutched his blood stained hand at the pillow and turned it over. "Koharu!" He raised his voice in angst despite the discomfort in his throat and chest.

He heard her small rushed footsteps before the door to their room was slid aside. " I'm here!" She had a bucket hanging off her arm and carried a bowl, cup and towels. Her first instinct when she got up was to supply Soujiro with as much water as possible and had busied herself in collecting the needed things to care for him.

She didn't wait for him to respond to rush back at his side and set the bucket down near him followed by scooping the cup with as much water as it could hold and passed it to him. "Drink it, now. It doesn't take a doctor to know you need to stay hydrated."

"You can't be going off by yourself, especially without telling me," he said. He still graciously accepted and gulped down his drink thirstily. When he lowered the drink, Koharu had narrowed her gaze and crossed her arms.

"I get that you're older, but you did the same thing to me last night. I couldn't imagine what could be happening to you, or if you even would return because you were caught. You obviously didn't just go out for a stroll." She gestured at the sword and then the broken umbrella still on the floor where he dropped it. "At least you weren't alone.…"

"I know how to defend myself and unfortunately, Koharu, I can imagine what happens to you. With each passing day, it becomes more dangerous for you to leave my side-" He had to stop to clutch his chest to suppress another wave of coughs. He needed to cough, but he didn't want to alarm the girl he was already coughing blood.

Koharu leaned forward to take the cup from him and refilled it. "I don't want to fight Sou. But I'm the only one who can care for you. If it makes you feel any better, all this stuff was given to me. The owners even went outside to collect the water for me and are willing to send out for a doctor too."

Soujiro shook his head as he accepted his second refill of water from her. "There's not much they can do."

"I don't understand," she suddenly cried softly. "For most of the night you were so happy and cheerful. I thought nothing would come of it anymore." She hugged at her arms.

"As did I." He kept to a low tone as he drank down his second cup. He had no complications until he finished his drink and choked in an effort to not cough in front of her. He felt the cup slip through his grasp as he clutched his chest again before his eyes caught sight of the hand towels Koharu brought up. He clutched a towel and turned away before coughing painfully into the towel. By the time he finished, the world around him had blurred and his head was spinning. He fell back against his bed with his eyes closed and labored breathing as he hid the towel under his blanket.

"Sou. Sou!" She only got his attention when she clutched his hand and held it up. "If there's nothing a doctor can do then the rest is up to you," she cried out. "If anyone can pull through, it's you. I know you can." Somehow, it came out she was begging him to.

Finally, he smiled the first time that day at her, but that was all he could muster up for her before he closed his eyes as his head turned away. He wasn't asleep. He couldn't when she saw how he struggled to breathe.

While it would mostly be up to him to pull through, Koharu did what she could to care for him and make him comfortable. She started by pouring some of the water from the bucket into the bowl and dampening his face with a towel before resting the towel across his forehead. As the day wore on, she couldn't stand to watch him struggle to breathe anymore and convinced him at some point to position his bed and pillow against the wall so he could lay upright. Only then did his breathing improve somewhat.

Koharu hardly left his side and made sure his face stayed cool with water and fed him water. The greatest challenge was not only keeping him hydrated, but fed as well. Soujiro had no appetite to eat. All he wanted to do was sleep, which proved to be difficult when his drained energy was spent trying to get a full breath into his lungs. He thought he might suffocate if he tried to eat. At some points throughout the day, Soujiro proved to be more alert and even talkative, but he mostly remained incoherent.

As evening came around, Koharu became determined to get a full meal in his stomach, especially when he became more coherent. She had left and returned with miso soup thinking it would be the easiest for him to swallow and digest.

"I'm sure glad Avaron is taking care of us. It's hard enough to see you like this. It would have been awful if you didn't get to have a roof over your head and food expensed at your needs."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'm fortunate and thankful to have all this." He tried to take a few sips of the miso soup and then grimaced as he sat the bowl aside before he might choke again. "…. Even though I'm having trouble taking advantage of it."

She frowned when he seemed to set the bowl aside in defeat and slumped down in his bed. She got up and took his bowl in hand before sitting right beside him and holding the bowl back up to him. "You're not finished."

He lifted his head and shook it at her. "I'm tired now."

When he attempted to close his eyes, Koharu clutched at the scalp of his hair to keep his head raised. She didn't do it in anyway so it would hurt him, but aggressive enough to let him know she was serious. "That isn't living, Sou. You will be on the road to defeat if you can't even get down one meal. Finish it. You promised me you would do everything in your power to keep living. I'm not letting you rest until you eat it all."

He opened his eyes to be met with those determined, caring eyes of her's before he nodded in defeat. "All right, Koharu. You're right." He mustard the strength to sit back up. Koharu was already touching the bowl to his lips before he got the chance to grasp it. He was going to be fed one way or another. When he finally took hold of it on his own, she remained by his side and arms slightly raised whenever he threatened to set the bowl back down. She frowned even when he pulled the bowl away from his lips to breathe and he would be met with her stern gaze that dared him to not give up. He would either have to choke down the meal or she would make him choke it down. She only came to be more compassionate when he drank down most of the soup. When he finally sat the bowl aside, she pulled his blanket more snug against him and dampened his face with water with the towel. Her more motherly instincts seem to kick in when she continued fondly to stroke his wet hair from his face to help lull him into a more peaceful sleep. She smiled fondly. " Remember, Sou. I'm not going to make it easy on you." She stroked his bangs back to kiss his forehead. After sitting with him awhile longer and she was content he was at his most comfortable was when she could finally allow herself to retire to her own bed.

The next morning, she woke up and repeated the previous morning actions, except she felt it best to tell Soujiro she was leaving to get him more water and food. He could barely get his eyes opened that morning to even acknowledge her. He eventually nodded to her and he mumbled out something about her to be careful.

Koharu then had trudged down the steps and asked if she could have the bucket refilled and breakfast made. While the workers busied themselves to fulfill her requests, Koharu couldn't help but look over her shoulder and gaze at the scene before her. Soujiro seemed to overworry about her going off on her own and she couldn't imagine why. The inn was especially picked for them because it was more private than most. It was a small business meant to only house a few guests so the workers, probably all related in someway, could better serve their guests. Avaron hadn't just picked it out of the blue. Koharu felt safe as long as she remained inside.

Even now, there was only a couple in the seating area behind her having tea together. She could even hear their conversation as they sipped their tea.

"This talk of a winter storm has everyone on edge. Some people aren't even opening their shops today. I'm sure the market won't stay open for long either."

"We shouldn't have to worry about anything while staying here. I'm sure the inn is well prepared and stocked up on food. Besides, you can't believe everything you hear. It's probably all just talk."

"You're probably right. Either way, we won't have to worry staying here. Thank goodness."

Koharu was getting bored just listening. No one was standing out as suspicious.

 _Except for me,_ she thought and looked straight ahead. _If someone is here looking for Sou, I can't appear that I'm onto them. I have to blend in_. She then peeked over her shoulder again. _Still, if its Broomhead, would he just walk causally in through the front door to inspect the area? Or_.…She then thought in dread. _If he's anything like Sou, he might try to assassinate him. He'll come through the window_! "Sou, oh no!" She started to turn on her heel to go check on him.

"Miss?"

She paused with a perturbed expression and looked over her shoulder to see the worker had returned with the bucket of water. _Did he just call me, Miss? It must be the kimono._

"Oh yes." She nervously laughed and snatched the bucket. She started to run off before she realized her mistake. She faced the worker while still working to separate the distance between them. "Gomen." She did a half hearted bow and then turned as she rushed down the hall and up the steps trying not to spill the water. "Arigato!'

She came upon the room and sat the bucket down before thrusting the door aside. "Sou?"

The window was still shut and she found Soujiro nearly exactly as she left him. He shifted his head slightly when he heard her troubled voice and his hand flinched towards the sword. "What's wrong?"

She picked up the bucket and brought it in. "Nothing. I just felt the need to hurry back." She shut the door behind her before approaching him and set the bucket down beside him. Her eyes fell upon his hand that lay in defeat next to the sword when he tried reaching for it. She felt guilty that she had ended up worrying him instead. Still, it had caused him to wake up a bit and be more alert. She preferred seeing him like that than lying so still and lifeless.

Soujiro had started to close his eyes again until he felt Koharu place the sword within his grasp. He clutched to weapon more securely as he gazed back at her. "I've gotten you paranoid," he chuckled softly.

"Do you think someone might come through the window to get you?" She said as she wrenched a towel in the bowl of water before setting it back across his forehead.

"Not without me noticing long before they try. Besides, it isn't Chou's style. As you have seen, he likes making quite the grand entrance instead." He shifted in his discomfort before trying to sit up to better face her. "We can't expect just to have trouble from him though. By now, all the police have probably been alerted that I'm present here in Tokyo and the worst thing about it, is they know you're with me. I don't want you going off on your own because I'm afraid it's you they will go after first." He was also afraid that she was the one who might be assassinated. If the Meiji would dare to go far as doing such a thing, her death would appear to be accidental. They might even try to frame Soujiro for it. He was already being accused of kidnapping her. If Chou had mentioned anything of Soujiro becoming weaker since Shishio's downfall, killing Koharu would be a good way to revive the Tenken completely. No, it wouldn't even be the Tenken anymore, let alone the person he was now. He would become permanently numb and be set back down a path to where he refused to feel again. There would be no saving him. He felt remorse for what he did to his own family, but he didn't love them. Koharu had been the first person to love him for who he truly was. He didn't want to think about the grief it would give him if he failed to protect her. He kept those concerns to himself, however, especially seeing how worried Koharu already was. "I appreciate what you've been doing for me, just don't wander too far or too long from my side."

"Just keep this within reach," she said as she then positioned his arm so the sword partially laid on his torso. "Then we'll both be safe."

"You have more faith in me than I do myself."

Koharu grinned. "Nah, I believe you're still as confident as ever in your abilities. Especially now that you have this sword."

He had started to smile before he was suddenly interrupted by a series of coughs. He turned away causing the sword to slide off him and strike the floor with a loud clank as he coughed into his towel he kept hidden under his blanket. When he fell back and turned his hazy gaze back towards Koharu, he saw her staring intently at his face as she grasped at her own chest. She was finding it hard to breathe just by watching.

"Sou, is that - are you coughing blood?" She raised her voice in her worry.

Soujiro played confused until he slowly brought his fingertips to the corner of how mouth. When he pulled it away, he saw the speck of blood now on his fingertip. He exhaled as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"How long?" She knew now he had been trying to hide it from her.

"Since yesterday." When he could will himself to open his eyes, he saw that Koharu looked ready to burst into tears. "Hey, it doesn't mean anything." He tried to convince her. "It's just a symptom."

"Don't try to treat it as nothing!" She suddenly yelled. "You've been scared all this time of it and now it's happening -"

She stopped when he let his hand drop over her wrist. "What happened to that faith and confidence you were just trying to convince me of?"

 _That's right. I have to be strong. Stay strong for him because he is still scared_. She held his hand up to clutch in her own. "Nothing Sou. I believe you can overcome anything. It doesn't make it any easier to watch you suffer though." A tear had managed to make its way down her cheek as she spoke. She thought it might upset him more, but he only smiled at the sight. She could rarely understand him. Tears were a sign of weakness, weren't they?

Perhaps it was because no one had never cried for him before, let alone, say aloud they hated to see him suffer. It was no different than seeing Avaron's reaction whenever he mentioned he would be leaving. Someone he would miss would miss him just as much. He liked to see proof of it.

"I'm going to go see if your meal is ready." She stood from him. She then narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists at him. "You better eat every last bite, Sou, got it?"

"I'll try, Koharu."

She growled.

He laughed softly. "I'll do my best."

"That's better," she said promptly before marching off towards the door and then closing it behind her.

When Koharu did return with both meals, she found herself having to hold onto her breath watching him eat. Somehow, it was torture for both of them. Each time he swallowed, it looked like he might choke and when he did manage to swallow, his mouth fell open to try and get a lungful of air back in. Koharu found that she could barely eat so she could watch him carefully eat his meal in case she needed to act quickly in his behalf for whatever reason.

Finally, it was Koharu who couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, that's enough." She carefully grabbed at his bowl and pulled it away. "At least breathe for a bit."

She nearly regretted being the one to stop him from eating. He immediately slumped back down in his pillow and his head turned away as he tried to steady his breathing. She knew then that he had no energy left to finish his meal anymore. He was almost asleep once he managed to steady his breathing.

Koharu then decided to take his unfinished meal and placed it in her own unfinished bowl and return the dishes back downstairs. She didn't know what more she could be doing. She couldn't bring herself to eat after watching him. She had thought she had set him on the right path to feeling better by making him eat his whole meal the previous night. Instead, she found out he was coughing blood and that even she couldn't bear to watch him eat while he choked at the same time. It wasn't progress at all, but the opposite.

 _I wish I could remember where the clinic is. Surely Dr. Gensai or that pretty doctor can do more for him than I can. Sou says nothing can be done, but still.…I feel so useless._ She barely made it to the steps when she slumped against the wall with glistening eyes. "I'm going to lose him, am I?" She whispered. She fell to her knees facing the steps.

 _If I have it Koharu, my chances of living are slim and I'm putting you two at risk_. She remembered him saying.

"Oh, Sou." Her voice trembled as she gave way to tears. She quickly tried to dry them with her sleeve _. I want to be strong, but it's becoming too hard. I just want to cry. This isn't a second chance at all._

She straightened herself when she saw a worker starting to makes her way up the steps. Koharu dried her tears one last time as she stood to her feet while holding onto their dishes still. She knew she couldn't fully hide the fact she had been crying.

"Are you crying, miss?" She asked kindly when she reached the top.

"It's fine. I'm just overwhelmed. Excuse me." She started her way downstairs.

"You know you can just leave those dishes out by your door and someone will collect them."

 _I guess that is safer for Sou and me to do that. But as much as its hard to leave his side, it's equally as hard as to remain by his side and watch him struggle to live._

Maybe that's why she preferred taking the dishes down. Just now, she had been able to cry the tears she had been holding in. She needed a moment to cry alone so she could find the will to put back on a brave and hopeful face for Soujiro. If not, she would breakdown in front of him. She mentioned to him once she grieved for her father and brother in her own way, but even now, the grief was nothing to what she was currently feeling.

 _I can't imagine what grief I'll feel if he... if he... actually.…_

"If your brother is still not feeling well, our offer still stands to send out for a doctor." The worker added. "You just let us know." She said before continuing on in her task.

Koharu had only heard the last bit while she had been drowning in her worries over Soujiro. Her eyes then widened when she realized what the woman had reminded her. "Yes -" Koharu started in before she realized she was already alone. Instead of chasing her down, Koharu faced forward and rushed down the steps with the dishes.

 _I don't care if Sou says there's nothing the doctors can do. I'll regret it if I don't do everything within my power to help him by reaching out to them._

She would take the family up on their offer to go fetch a doctor for Soujiro, namely Dr. Gensai or Megumi. She knew they would help first and worry about money later. Soujiro would make up for it, one way or another, that she didn't doubt either.

She took her last step off the steps and hurried down the hall leading off to the front room. She paused a moment once she entered the front room trying to spot a familiar face who had also directly offered to send for a doctor. They would act the most responsive to her urgent needs. She spotted the young man who had been the one kind enough to refill her bucket for her to take for Soujiro to drink at will. He was taking a order from one of the guests seated at the table. Just as he was turning away to deliver the order, Koharu started to rush to cut him off. Time was of the essence after all.

Koharu then halted where she was when the shoji door was suddenly thrust aside to reveal three men wearing the same uniform. Koharu tried to make nothing of it until she saw the swords they all wore at their sides. She hesitated a step back. The moment they entered, she got a bad feeling.

"Can I help you, officers?" The young man asked nervously.

 _Officers? I never saw officers like that around in Gifu. Not even the policemen sent to the Ochies wore attire like they are in, let alone a sword. They can only be here for one reason!_

One of the officers handed the young worker a piece of paper. "We're here to search the establishment for reasons that are classified. Search the place!" He ordered the two officers.

Koharu thought her heart might have stopped. _How did they find us so quickly?_ She hesitated another step back. She knew she needed to get to Soujiro, but she couldn't draw attention to herself.

"Now, wait a minute -" The young man started before the leading officer thrust a kick into his stomach. Koharu had to cover hey mouth to keep from screaming. The young man was thrust into a table and he with the table toppled over as the officer drew his sword.

"That's the only warning you get, kid. We have orders to follow and can kill anyone that gets in our way. Search the place, now!" He ordered the other two. His gaze immediately narrowed over to Koharu, who had slowly been inching away from the scene back towards the hall. She still had her mouth covered to hold in her screams. Without Soujiro by her side, she didn't know how to be brave.

"Where are you off to, little girl? No one is allowed to leave the room until we conclude our business here."

"I just.…" she whimpered, trying not to panic. She was wishing now she had taken Soujiro's warning more seriously. She regretted leaving his side at all. She had thought they would be safe as long as they remained inside. "I just….I just.…"

Koharu's eyes grew big and she backed away when the officer approached her with the sword drawn. Soujiro mentioned them targeting her first, but she felt sure this man had an intent to kill. Whether the sword was meant for her or Soujiro, she knew she just had to get back to him.

She finally willed herself to turn on her heel and sprinted down the hall. "Sou! Run!" She cried out as urgently as she could for him to hear. "Run!"

"That must be the girl! Stop her!"

She looked over her shoulder to see one of the officers already tailing her, and his sword was drawn and ready to strike. She barely had made it up the steps before she tripped on her kimono in her rush and fell flat against the steps and dropped the bowls she still carried. Immediately after she fell, she felt the rush of the blade fly over her head and strike the wall above her. In that moment, she hated her kimono even though it had practically saved her life in that moment.

She didn't pay any heed to how close her life ended and reached for one of the bowls to throw at her assailant. "Kuso kurae, aho!" She yelled as she thrust and slammed her bowl square into the man's face and drenched it with left over broth and noodles.

"You little brat!" He yelled as he thrust the noodles off his face.

She wasted no time and scrambled to get the distance between them. She barely leapt to her feet when the angered officer managed to lunge his arm out and take hold of one of her ankles. She screamed and was dragged back down the steps when she found the second bowl. She twisted to her back to toss the second bowl at him but was already faced with the end of the sword.

She screamed trying to yank her ankle free of the man's grip. "Soujiro!"

He raised his sword over her so that she felt the shadow of it touch her face. "We have our orders!"

Orders or not, Koharu could tell this man was looking to kill. There was evil in his eyes alone she had never seen in Soujiro's . This officer and the others seemed worse than the thugs that first accompany Chou to capture Soujiro. These officers were allowed and abused their authoritative position to kill openly in the name of the Meiji government, particularly now.

"Koharu!" She heard his voice. He turned the corner to see the death blow being dealt against Koharu. His face immediately twisted into one of wrath as he got his feet moving to get to her before the officer's blade would.

There was a sudden clash of metal when her assailant started to deal the death blow. Koharu opened her eyes and saw two blades over her, Soujiro's blade hovering just over her face and resisting the assailant's blade. She looked up beside her to see him actually sitting beside her on the steps. He had practically ran down the steps and fell under the blade to block it from striking her. His hand had grabbed onto the step behind him to stop him from sliding any further from down the steps as his other hand used his sword to block the officer's death blow. The moment the swords clashed, however, he had to release the step behind him and place his hand against the blade to keep resisting the attack, especially with his weakened arm.

Koharu then knew exactly what to. She still held the second bowl of soup and grunted with effort as she threw it through the tangled blades to strike the officer again.

"Gah!" The man roared as he went to wipe the noodles and broth from his face.

Soujiro immediately felt the weight against his sword lighten and quickly placed his foot against the side of the step he was on for leverage and pushed off the step. He grunted out loud as he managed to stand and thrust the blade off his own and hurl the man back down the steps just as the other two officers showed up. The officer falling crashed right in to the other two, one of them being nearly impaled with the fallen sword.

Soujiro collapsed on his side next to Koharu on the steps and rested the tip of the sword down on one of the steps as he held the hilt for support. He quickly tried to recover. "Get to our room. I'll take care of these guys."

Koharu only stared at him at first. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly Soujiro could fly into action, particularly now in his state. She also stared with concern because she didn't want him to keep pushing his luck. He was already winded.

"Go, Koharu!" He pressured her more urgently.

Koharu got behind him, but still hesitated to obey. She never wanted to turn her back on him like this.

He looked over his shoulder towards her. "I can handle them. They'll have to fight me one on one because of the stairs. I just need you to do as your told."

Koharu finally nodded. "Yes, Sou." She said and continued up the stairs to their room.

"We were told he shouldn't be able to wield a sword."

The man Soujiro had knocked down sneered at seeing only a frail and clearly ill boy before him. "It's only going to take one of us to finish this kid off." He raised his sword back up to fight.

Soujiro laughed mockingly as he rested his sword on his shoulder. He closed his eyes with a small shrug. "I only told her that so she wouldn't worry as much." He then opened his eyes as he stood. "In less than ten seconds, I'll have the three of you writhing on the floor at the same time, then I'll be making my escape." He said as he got in a stance with the sword. He then leapt off the steps raising his sword overhead to first strike the officer in the middle and brought the blade down against his skull. The sound of metal striking bone was heard assuring Soujiro the man would eventually wake up with a concussion. He should still live, however. Once Soujiro landed over the incapacitated man, he swung the blade to his left to strike the second man's legs and followed the attack by thrusting the hilt upwards to strike the torso of the third officer and then kicked him against the wall. The wall cracked behind the man before he collapsed motionless against the ground.

Soujiro smirked when his gaze met that of the officer still left conscious from him merely striking at his legs. That was not by accident.

Soujiro lowered his sword at the man's throat. "Having a sharp sword is not just for making an easy kill. It's a kindness really. Those who have been killed by my hand either don't feel it long, or they're killed without ever knowing it was upon them. As an assassin, I'll admit, I mostly performed the latter so my targets didn't have to suffer long by my hand. I never actually relished seeing people suffer." He grinned innocently. Then his expression darkened as he pressed the blade into the officer's throat. "You, on the other hand, I couldn't care less about showing such kindness to." The officer closed his eyes thinking Soujiro was going to run the blade though. Instead, Soujiro gripped the blunt sword with both hands and thrust it down on the officer's left thigh. Flesh and bone was heard tearing and cracking under the man's leg as Soujiro shoved the blade through.

The officer craned his head back with a blood curdling scream and sat up to lunge at Soujiro in some effort to stop him from pushing the blade through. The moment he sat up to fight Soujiro off, Soujiro thrust a front kick to his face to slam him back down against the floor. He followed through with his torture by pinning the man down with his foot to his chest and wrenched the sword in further into his leg. The officer tried moving around in a feeble attempt to escape and twisted in every direction only allowing the sword to bite deeper within his flesh. "Listen carefully." Soujiro started so to get his attention after torturing him a bit. "If you or any of you government dogs target her again, I'll expose the Meiji for everything that it is. Shishio could crumble them to dust by exposing the secrets they tried to bury by killing him. So can I. I was his soldier of chaos for a reason." He cackled as he wrenched the blade to make the man scream again. He then stepped on the man's leg to tear and wrench the blade back out causing the man to holler in pain for the last time. He knelt down next to the quivering man to use his coat to wipe the blood off the sword. "I did all the dirty work for him. Your employers must be aware of that. But maybe you should remind them for me?" He stood and turned away as he returned the sword to the sheath. He headed back up the steps. " You're welcome to come after me, but me alone. Stay away from her."

Soujiro was forced to ignore the small crowd that had gathered at the end of the hall. They had been there since he intervened in Koharu's behalf. They were clearly in shock at what Soujiro had done, but strangely, they hadn't turned completely away in fear for their lives. He was sure they didn't know what to do. These policemen already had a reputation for being ruthless bullies and would kill over the smallest crime, even if it was a child. Some in the crowd probably secretly praised Soujiro for what he did. They just couldn't be sure about Soujiro anymore. He clearly was on the wrong side of the law and it was in their best interest to not involve themselves.

Soujiro knew it was time to leave.

As soon as he turned out of view on the top of the steps, he fell against the wall to catch his breath and clutched at his injured arm. Everything he had said to the last officer was more of a bluff than anything. Soujiro didn't know as much as he claimed. He never asked Shishio such questions about the Meiji. Not only was it because he followed orders without question, but it was because his whole life revolved around being survivor of the fittest. It had been reason enough for him to kill without question.

 _That may come to haunt me later_ , he realized while thinking back on the threat he just made. He had threatened to crumble them just by speaking of what Shishio alone took to his grave. It would definitely turn the attention fully on him. If that information was that valuable, they would want to silence him. Targeting Koharu, to them at least, now meant risking sensitive information being released in the open. So they would have to target him alone. The question now was if they would still want him brought in alive, or would he end up suffering like his master once did. Shooting Shishio had not been enough, but he was burnt on top of that.

 _Maybe I didn't think this through.…_

He lowered his sleeve to see, or rather feel the state of his arm since the actual lesion resided behind his arm. The moment he touched the wound, he felt it seeping through and down his skin. He dropped his head against the wall. "It's never going to heal if I keep reopening it." He sighed and stood straight keeping his arm and shoulder exposed. He wasn't wanting to ruin his new clothes already.

As soon as Soujiro slid the door aside to their room, he was nearly whacked in the face with a certain parasol before he managed to catch it against his hand. He sighed. "So much for that faith, Koharu."

Koharu raised her glistening eyes as the tears brimmed and started streaming down her face. She shook her head dropping her hold on the parasol as she embraced him which caused him to drop it. "I knew you'd stop it if it was really you. Thank you for saving me again, Sou. I should have taken your warning more seriously. I'm so sorry."

"There you go apologizing again." He dropped his hands on her shoulders to make her look at him. "It's obvious we can't stay here. We need to leave right away." He then knelt down to her height. "First, do we have any clean towels left?"

She nodded having to dry her tears all over again and fetched a clean towel kept near his bed.

"Good. I need you to try and tie it around my arm. I seem to have opened the wound again."

She obey and began tying the towel to his arm the best she could. Her hands still trembled from her near death experience. "How did they find us?"

"They knew I'd be injured and unable to leave Tokyo right away. They probably have policemen searching the whole city and likely inns I'd been staying in. I'm sure this wasn't the first place those three had checked out." Once Koharu finished tying up the wound, he grabbed the wrap Avaron gifted him with and wrapped it around his shoulders before approaching the window. He carefully opened it to make sure the street was still empty.

"Where will we go?"

"Our first priority is getting out of here." He knelt down and looked over his shoulder towards her. "Come on. Now."

She nodded putting her brave face back on before approaching him. She rested her arms securely around his neck as he took hold of her legs at his sides and swiftly made the jump through the window.

His landing was not as smooth.

Koharu yelped when Soujiro stumbled forward into the snow and fell on his side as he started into another series of painful coughs. By the time she looked over his shoulder, she saw the blood now tainting the snow near Soujiro's mouth. When he stopped coughing, she felt his body become too complacent laying against the snow and he closed his eyes.

After a moment, he chuckled weakly. "It's amazing what the body can do when it's feels threatened. I almost forgot I was sick while fighting those officers. The moment I heard you scream, I was ready to act. Now it's as if my body knows the danger has passed." He could barely find the will to move again and fighting did take its toll on him.

"See? I was right. The sword does empower you. " Koharu tried to keep to a lighthearted tone.

Soujiro shook his head as he sat up. "No. Attacking people I care about does." He looked over his shoulder towards her with a smile. "No one messes with my little sister and gets away it." He affectionately nudged his arm into her.

There was probably no better way for a brother to express his love for a sister than saying and proving those words true to her. Koharu had never imagined such words being able to leave his mouth. He really has changed, she thought as she smiled affectionately back at him

Her smile didn't last when he turned away to cough again and clutched at his wrap as he shivered. Koharu's eyes then took note of the few snowflakes starting to fall around them.

 _The snowstorm! Sou won't last if he is out in it…._

Soujiro was taking a moment to contemplate and go over all his options. Since leaving Avaron and then Megumi and Sanosuke, he had long been trying to think of what he should do if this very thing happened with the police. None of the options he had were desirable, but one did stand out above the others. Koharu could be under the best protection even now.

Before he could mention anything out loud, he felt her lift his arm and bring it around her shoulders. She then wrapped her other arm around his side to urge him back on his feet. "Come on. I'm sure it isn't much longer before more of those guys show up." With her help, Soujiro got his feet beneath him and was able to stand with her support. They were soon on the move again. "I heard talk of a storm happening tonight. We need to get you somewhere warm," she said with resolve.

 _She's trying just as hard to save me as I am her_ , he amused. She was even trying to lead him as if he was fully counting on her.

Even when they came upon the main road, she let him rest against the wall while she peered around the corner to look both ways. She turned to face him. "We should stay off the busy roads, right? We can keep cutting across the allies. We're bound to find somewhere to hide. Maybe some place that's abandoned and you'll be able to stay warm," she said hopefully.

He nodded to her. "Maybe. It's a start."

"All right," she said determinedly. She turned to face the busy road and grabbed at his hand to lead him through. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Finally! I know there has been longer pauses between posting new chapters. This one I actually had to rewrite because I just didn't like it the first time.**

 **Thanks for the recent reviews, including from TOSoldtimer, ALWAlways and the one who has left the most reviews, kaoruca. ^-^**

 **I always mean to thank people for reading and reviewing, but it's kind of a pain for me to get these chapters to post through my phone. It's a series of steps and I get too excited to finally hit that post button and forget to thank the people who keep me motivated XD but I was determined not to forget this time! I'm so happy you're enjoying it. Hopefully that's still the case with this chapter. ^-^'**

* * *

Soujiro could hear the police blow their whistles in the distance as they were drawn to the scene he left behind at the inn. He was sure one of the employees at the inn had finally gone to fetch more back up. Whether they secretly praised Soujiro for what he did or not, those witnesses could not just stand around with three incapacitated officers in the building and not do anything. Still, their obvious reluctance had bought Soujiro and Koharu plenty of time to get away. They were treading slowly through the narrow streets and allies, now more focused trying to find shelter. Most people now had cleared the streets and were safe inside their homes as the storm started to get underway so they hardly worried about passing another soul along the way.

He paused against the wall and clutched at his chest as he worked to steady his breathing. His wrap hung loosely off his shoulders now because he was breaking out into a cold sweat. He was too hot wearing it but he was just as miserable without it. There was no relief that could be found. He would soon rather endure a beating from his foster family than have to endure this disease any longer.

He almost didn't realize he was falling out of consciousness. His eyes had even darkened until he hit his head against the wall he leaned against. He raised his head back up and noticed he was the only one on the street. He stood straight. "Koharu? Koharu!" Raising his voice caused him to cough.

"Sou?" He heard her voice before she turned the corner she had disappeared around of. She rushed back to meet him. "What is it -"

"Stop wandering off!" He snapped. He turned away and started coughing again.

Koharu coward slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to find shelter before the storm gets worse but without rushing you."

He exhaled and closed his eyes in regret. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to yell. " Soujiro then let himself slide down against the wall and he unfolded his legs out bedside him.

The wind had started to pick up and the snow was falling in greater volume. Koharu felt she had to do something. "Sou, I can wander just a little bit ahead while you rest. I'll be fine." Her voice quivered anxiously.

"Just give me a few minutes." He smiled for her. "I'll be fine in a bit."

She frowned at hearing that. Soujiro didn't notice as he had already closed his eyes to rest. Koharu fell back against with a pout as she crossed her arms. _Does he even care the snow is only going to get worse? We don't have time for this._

She looked at him and softened her pout seeing his pale face. It had not gained that much color since arriving. Koharu began to wonder if he ever really got a chance to heal since Kofu. If he had, it was backtracking. She knew she was losing him.

Soujiro opened his eyes when he felt her cold hand touch his hot face. He frowned while tilting his head away.

Koharu lowered her hand. "You wouldn't care if it was Avaron," she mumbled under her breath.

Soujiro scoffed at that remark, but didn't end up refuting it. He was sure she was right.

"Sor-" She started to apologize knowing she embarrassed him, but then cut herself off. She glared at him as she fell to her knees. "Forget it. I'm not going to apologize for being worried."

"Ah, now you're getting it."

Koharu found no humor in it and made that clear when she dropped her head against his torso. He shifted uncomfortably, but barely moved after that. After awhile, he even pulled his wrap back over his shoulders so to drape around her to help her stay warm. He might need the wrap more than she needed it, but it wouldn't stop him from offering any warmth he could provide for her. "Koharu… would you recognize the shop you and Avaron were at if you saw it again?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember where you followed me and first bumped into me? Near the Kamiya Dojo where that street fighter picked a fight with me?"

"I didn't know it was a dojo... But I think I remember it."

 _That's right, she can't read._ He continued. "Would you remember how to get there from the dress shop?"

"Can't you?" She felt and heard him huff impatiently on his breath. She raised her head from his torso to answer the question. "If I had to…I think I could."

He then only nodded. He hesitated. A moment passed before he decided to continue. "I haven't told you this, but we've been offer sanctuary there."

Koharu immediately sat straight with newfound hope. "That's great, Sou!" She started. "What are we waiting for?"

He seemed to grimace at the thought. It didn't take long for Koharu to put it together. She thought back to when Soujiro fought off that street fighter and the words that were exchanged between the two. "That's right. Kenshin is there, isn't he? Yes! He'll want to help you!" She clutched at his wrists. He immediately jerked at her touch and scoffed. He was scoffing at the idea he alone had brought up, and Koharu had had it. She clutched his wrists more firmly to get his attention. "What is it with you? Even when you first mentioned Kenshin, you said his name with such detest. Why? Avaron didnt want to seek his help because you let her think he would hurt you, or that his friend would.… but it doesn't make sense that he would. It's like you resent him for keeping you alive!" She raised her voice. If he resented being kept alive, it meant he never had the will to live in the first place.

Soujiro glowered. He at first could only shrug it off. "From the moment I witnessed him extend mercy to someone weaker, it irritated me. I didn't understand."

"But you do now." She said as she squeezed his hands. "It's something else." She glowered back at him, as if waiting for a confession.

"I don't hold resentment towards Kenshin..." He tried to make clear. He was trying to avoid the question directly, but Koharu knew better now. She waited expectantly with a stern gaze she had no doubt learned from him. He started to open his mouth and finally confess before his eyes suddenly darted over her shoulder in alarm.

Koharu immediately followed his gaze but saw nothing. "What is it?" A moment later, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching from around the corner. "How do they keep finding us?" She cried out in frustration.

"It's not exactly unpredictable that we sought shelter out here." He said as he grabbed at her shoulders. He turned his eyes skyward looking to the roofs. "That and I can be tracked more easily in the snow."

"What are you thinking?" Though she got the basic idea.

"The rooftops." He looked back at her while pulling her arm over his shoulders to carry her.

Koharu resisted his hold. "Sou, you can't! You barely survived jumping out a second story window!"

"I didn't nearly die from it. Come on, Koharu. We don't have time for this!"

Koharu let out a frustrated cry but obeyed and let him pick her up in his arms. The moment he took hold of her, he leapt to his feet and darted along the opposite path.

"Sou, shouldn't I be carried on your back?"

"You're right. ...I'm going to have to throw you."

"What!" She barked and only tightened her hold around him.

It had not been a mistake on his part. No matter what, he was going to end up slipping because of the weather conditions. He couldn't trust Koharu to hold onto him from his back when he would have to go to reach out to grab hold onto something before he would slide off the roof. Even if she could hold on, her added weight would make it that much difficult to pull both their bodies over in time before they were seen. However, if he gained enough momentum and air, he could throw her and have the few seconds to ground himself and catch her before she would slide past him.

"You're just going to have to trust me! Hold on!" He turned the next corner so they wouldn't be seen by the time their hunters turned the corner at the opposite end of the street. He only had a few seconds to map out his surroundings. He leapt and planted his heel against the wall and leapt off towards the sky in the opposite direction already gaining the momentum he needed to clear the roof. Once Koharu saw the ground shrinking from her feet, she turned away to bury her head into his chest, trying to not pass out. "I'm really sorry about this!" He yelled.

Once he cleared the two story building, he broke through Koharu's tight hold on him and shoved her as far as he could away from him before he landed. Koharu couldn't help but scream because of her fear. She landed on her backside and was alreadys sliding back towards him. Soujiro barely landed over the edge and slipped over his hands and knees, struggling to ground himself before he would have to grab her.

"Sou!" Koharu screamed. She had shifted to her side and did all she could to slow her momentum by planting her palms down beside her, but it did little good. He had hoped to catch her, but he had barely slowed to a stop and his heels were over the edge.

 _This idea sounded better in my head!_ he thought frantically.

Koharu was about to crash into him and send both flying down the roof. Moments before Koharu was going to strike him, he reached for his sword and drew it back near his shoulder, his palm pressing into the very end of the hilt. The last thing Koharu saw was Soujiro raising the sword with the point aimed at her. She didn't know what he was thinking and didn't get a chance to scream at him before she ended up plummeting into him. She screamed before it was cut short from her obi suddenly becoming too tight around her and she bolted to a stop.

She gazed around confusingly until her eyes fell upon the sword struck through her obi against the roof to hold her in place. It had only struck so far because of the dull blade. It suddenly tilted and shifted causing her to slide an inch further. She screamed. "Soujiro!" She cried out for him not knowing what had been the end result to her crashing into him. That and the fact she was about to fall anyway.

Soujiro had been struck and thrown over, but managed to grab hold of the edge of the roof with his one hand before he was completely thrown off. She saw his hand and then his other before he got his arm over and pulled himself up so his head and arms were visible to her. Koharu then saw something she would never be unable to unseen. While he heaved and tried to get himself over the edge, his breath was cut short. He choked and clawed his fingers into the snow and roof before he gagged and forced-cough the blood from his lungs then spat the clot of blood out. It was a sight that would haunt Koharu for the years to come. Despite the gruesome scene, she heard Soujiro take a deep breath before he might pass out from exerting himself. He then exhaled as he now worked to get his leg over the edge.

She tried to offer a helping hand but trying to extend her arm caused the sword to tilt and give a bit more. She screamed.

"Don't move!" He grunted out.

Koharu closed her eyes and nodded frantically.

"The scream was heard from over here!" The voice of an officer was heard.

Koharu's eyes snapped wide open. _Oh no! I alerted them!_

She looked back at Soujiro who had barely gotten his leg back over. His face twisted in agony from the effort it was taking him as he got his second foot over the rooftop. It was just a matter of shifting his weight around to fully ground himself over the ledge. Koharu found herself still trying to reach for him. "Sou... I'm sorry." She cried softly. She felt worse just sitting by watching him struggle.

"Koharu, don't!"

It was too late. The sword let go completely.

Soujiro barely managed to fall to his side in time to let her fall against him again. Because she was close in reach and couldn't strike him wth the same velocity, she merely slid into his hold without him being thrown off the edge again. The moment he caught her, Soujiro used the last few precious seconds to pull his wrap over them with his back to the edge of the roof and lay just slightly over her to conceal her and be out of view of the others approaching. The snow fell in great volumes and covered the whole of the roof and would work to add to the illusion he was trying to create. From the officers point of view, it would already be difficult for them to see where the tops of the roofs met the sky. His gray wrap worked to conceal the vibrant colors on Koharu's kimono and hopefully conceal him in case the officers happened to look up at the right time.

"See anything?"

"I can't see anything through this storm!"

"That was the girl all right." A familiar voice was heard. "They're out here somewhere."

Soujiro's eyes widened while Koharu had to to cover her mouth so not to gasp out loud. It was Chou. Koharu was quickly assured when Soujiro fixed his gaze back at her and smiled. "It's okay. He won't find us." He whispered for her to hear.

"I know you're there, Soujiro!" Chou suddenly hollered from below.

Koharu thought they were spotted after all, but Soujiro still didn't move. He merely frowned.

"You can surrender or freeze to death! Surrender and you and your little pet just might get to sleep in warm beds tonight." A moment was given for Soujiro to respond, which he still refused to. "Suit yourself. It's only a matter of time. Your end is near. Whichever end you want will be up to you."

Another moment that lasted too long past.

"Keep your eyes peeled. He's not going to be able to last in this storm for much longer. Especially the whelp traveling with him. Go on, move!" He ordered the two officers with him.

"Yes, sir!"

Chou smirked watching the two officers swiftly obey him and continued the search ahead. He was forced to work for the very people he tried to help eradicate. Even so, he was the one ordering them around like dogs now. They had to obey him in any hope of bringing Soujiro down. That alone made the hunt worth it.

 _The longer you delay, Soujiro, the more the Meiji will give to me to bring you down. You're only getting weaker and that weakness is making me stronger. He thought as he followed after the other officers._

When Soujiro sensed they were alone, he lifted his wrap from over his head and sat up so Koharu could be allowed to move. "Thank goodness Avaron ties a good knot, eh? I was slightly worried it would have only been yanked off because of what I did. Then we would have really been in trouble." _Considering the obi is what holds the dress together.…_

Koharu was dumbfounded. While what he said was true, he spoke in his usual lighthearted tone. He almost sounded like what just happened was of no real concern. She had watched him exert incredible strength to make the leap he had to only have her crash into him and make him work even harder to save their skins. She had watched him suffocate and then vomit out his own blood. It hadn't been a lot of blood, but the sight had still been gruesome for her. She blamed herself and lowered her gaze sadly.

"Koharu?"

"I think its about time you abandoned me. Broomhead is right. I'm only slowing you down. I nearly got you caught again."

She looked up when he ended up resting his palm on her shoulder. "Hey, I put you through that knowing full well how you would react. It was a risk I took, not you. We made it, so there's no use looking back. I just needed you to trust me ….like you always do." To scold her would make him no different then when her actual brother would force her to face her fears in twisted ways just to beat her when she reacted to it. "It wouldn't have been easier trying to out run them. This way, we're leaving no new tracks for them to follow."

She only nodded. She still desired more than anything that she could have been stronger for his sake.

"Come on. We're going to travel this route until our tracks are covered and we can't be followed."

He started to climb pass her until she gave a playful punch into his arm. "That's for nearly tearing off my dress with your sword."

He paused looking a little too guilty, especially with how she worded it. He gave off a nervous laugh. "Yeah, sorry about that too….speaking of which.…" He stood and awkwardly reached around her to pull the sword still stuck inside the obi. Koharu raised a perturb brow and tried looking where the sword had been. She hadn't even felt it and noticed it was still there from how thick and well the obi was tied. She couldn't imagine the precision needed to make such a strike. She didn't even think he harmed the fabric.

She still turned to face him with flushed cheeks and clenched fists.

"I said I was sorry," he said as he sheathed the weapon. He then extended his hand down to her. "You're not going to be able to walk well in that dress. Come on." He said more seriously.

He had to watch his balance and footing, but her's particularly and guide her up the slope until the highest point where they could tread on the flatter surface at the highest point. Koharu slipped several times, but was swiftly pulled to her feet from being able to hold Soujiro's hand with both of hers. Once they were at the top, he began treading and following the roof across that thankfully connected to others along the street so no other jumps had to be made. He braved the cold leading Koharu because of the more fierce winds beating against them. One hand kept his wrap from blowing away and the other guided Koharu from behind him. He didnt plan on staying long on the rooftops, just enough to get the distance between he and Chou.

"Sou?"

He turned to face her expecting her to say something of the cold winds and blizzard forming. He was about to encourage her until he saw the faint smile on her face.

"I've forgotten already what a view you get being this high," she said as she gazed as their surroundings. "It's worth freezing for a bit to see all this."

It was something he always failed to notice. He humored her and gazed at their surroundings. Not only was it an enchanting sight, but even off as far as he could see, he could make out the millions of snowflakes falling. The snow laced every surface he could see and framed every sloped rooftop. He realized how different it made Tokyo look, Japan overall. For a moment, it didn't feel like he was in Japan. It felt like he was peering into a world far from the one he had come to know.

 _Why is that? I've seen winter before. Maybe I just never took the time to actually notice._ He looked back at her and smiled fondly as he watched her admire the snowfall and view around them. It was one more thing he got to give to her. It made up for what he had just put her through. He could almost forget he was being hunted and admire the beauty peacefully with her.

"Wait." Koharu narrowed her eyes in attempt to focus them. She pointed across from them down to a street over that still had some people bustling through. "I recognize that street. The shop Avaron and I was at is on that street."

"I know." He said and started to tread down the slope of the roof. " We should be okay for now. Let's go." He stepped down towards the slope and turned to face her keeping his hand extended out to her. "Come on."

Koharu already got nauseous taking into consideration how high they really were. It was easy to climb up and be able to focus on Soujiro the whole time, but she only saw the downward slope ahead of her now and where it led far below.

"Don't start doubting me now." He kept to a light hearted tone.

A small whine escaped her throat, but she still managed to extend her hand out to him. He took one step closer to try and ease her anxiety and be ready to catch her in case she fell.

A creak was heard.

Soujiro paused and withdrew his hand.

"What is it-"

Soujiro held his palm up to silence her. She hadn't heard anything with the wind picking up. Soujiro took a step back and slowly got down on one knee and started clearing the snow beneath until he saw the actual rooftop. It was about to cave.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

He slowly stood making the rooftop creak even louder. He looked back at Koharu. "Step a few paces back."

A look of dread overwhelmed her face. She meekly obeyed, despite not able to hold onto him for balance. Once he felt she wouldn't be in danger, he carefully started to tread towards her. Koharu continued tho back away. "That's enough." He told her when he saw her still trying to maneuver away. A strong gust of wind suddenly blew causing Koharu to scream and flail her arms about.

"Koharu!" Lunging to catch her only caused him to lose his footing and stumble over his knees. He started descending down the slope on his side.

"Sou!"

Koharu caught her balance before she could fall by falling over her knee and steadied her weight over her palms. She looked down at Soujiro seeing him safely slow to a stop down the slope of the roof. He shifted his eyes up at her and smiled in relief. "Well, that was a close one."

A louder creak was heard and then the sound of wood snapping.

Koharu saw the look of horror replace Soujiro's smile before the roof beneathed him collapsed and he disappeared with the section of the roof.

"Soujiro! She cried out.

She forgot her fear and got down to her side to slide down the slope into the newly formed hole after him. She didn't second guess her actions until the last moment before she fell through and screamed.

Soujiro was already clambering back to his feet when his back was struck with her body and he was catapulted forward back into the debris and landed on his stomach.

"Ow…." He croaked pathetically as he worked to get to his hands and feet again.

Koharu frantically called out to him again when she saw him and ended up tackling him back to the ground for the third time. "Thank goodness! Are you okay?"

He collapsed on his side from her love-attack. He at least managed to sit up to face her. "I'm fine." He quickly tried to assure her. "I will be if you stop tackling me to the ground." He gave her a playful shove.

Koharu was surprised to see him get right back up. He really did appear to be okay. She lifted his arm confusingly and prodded her finger into his side. "What are your bones made of to allow you to jump and fall through buildings?" It wasn't fair to her that she had jumped off a horse and sprained her ankle.

He yanked his arm free to shield his side and hide the fact he was ticklish. "I'm actually flattered you overcame your fear and jumped after me. It's nice to know I hold the same value to you as some pretty peach." He teased. It was the only other time she had willingly faced her fear of heights.

"Of course you do, dummy!"

He chuckled and took a moment to examine the room they had fell in. Considering the state of the roof, he had long figured the home had been abandoned and not taken care of by its previous owners. It had not been as noticeable with the amount of snow gathering at the top already. Koharu followed his gaze when he looked towards the ceiling hearing the wind pick up outside and the roof groaning in response. It was a difficult choice. It was a relief to be out of the blustering winds, but he wasn't sure if the rest of the structure could hold up against the storm through the night. It didn't take him much longer to come to a decision. This was the first shelter they had found and leaving it was as risky as remaining in it.

He looked back at the debris and started drawing out smaller pieces of wood to build a fire. As long as no one else walked on the roof, he felt okay lingering. He didnt worry about the smoke from the fire he was building being seen through the hole he fell through. The smoke would quickly become lost in the winter storm.

As soon as he made a decent pile of wood, he rested the blade of the sword against his shoulder and gathered a section of his hair over it to saw through to be use to light the fire.

"Don't do that!" Koharu scolded.

Soujiro paused mid-action with a raised a brow. It wasn't exactly a sacrifice for him, especially if it meant getting some warmth.

Koharu promptly sat in front of him and started undoing one of her braids. " Use my hair. It's longer and more likely to get the fire started."

"Are you sure? I know how you are about your hair."

"Just do it. It's a small sacrifice to pay to stay warm."

 _I guess I'm not allowed to harm a hair on my head either_. He laughed inwardly at her as he took a small section of her hair over the blade began sawing it though. One would have thought he was about to cut his finger off by how Koharu lashed out at him. He thought it be best to let her make this small sacrifice. He understood that feeling of feeling useless to another and he knew it meant a lot to Koharu if he let her help. It was a fault with Shishio that Soujiro could be glad he didn't end up adopting. Often, Yumi had been left feeling too useless and even as the Tenken, he had felt sorry for her.

A rock was used against the sword to light the hair he cut off and placed inside the wood. It wasn't before long before they finally got a chance to gain the warmth they had long craved. Long, dull moments passed while they stayed as close as they could to their source of heat before having to brave the cold again. Meanwhile, Soujiro kept his eyes to the ceiling making sure it showed no sign of give against the storm.

Koharu decided it was time to risk angering him again. They had not gotten to finish their conversation before Chou had nearly found them. Soujiro had been about to say why he held such negative feelings towards the man that spared his life.

Another moment passed before she found her courage to speak of it. "Sou?"

He acknowledged her by shifting his gaze from the ceiling to her.

"Why do you hold anger towards Kenshin for keeping you alive? Aren't you happy your life was spared?"

She was surprised when he faintly smiled towards her, but then shyly looked away. "I was hoping you might forget we started that conversation. I should have known better.…" He sighed.

"You said you were confused. That he confused you because he shows mercy to the weak. That may have been you once, but not anymore. You understand why he does it."

"I know.…" He then shrugged gazing back at the fire. "To tell you means telling you something I've never told anyone. My problem with Kenshin is something he isn't aware of. No one is.…"

"Well, that's unfair if he doesn't even know why you're bitter towards him. I'm sure he'd want to fix it."

"He can't."

Another moment passed before Koharu maneuvered towards him and tugged at his sleeve. "Tell me. Maybe I can fix it."

Soujiro smiled at her even though he was just as doubtful as ever. "I don't resent Kenshin for sparing my life." He assured her. There was another moment of silence before he could continued. His lips fell straight. " ….I think it's resentment I'm holding onto though.… " He shifted his gaze back towards the flames. "I'm afraid that seeing him will unhinged me again…." His voice trembled thinking back to his dual with Kenshin. Back to where he suffered a mental breakdown. He never wanted Koharu to know that side of him and he already felt like he was on the verge of losing it just thinking about it.

Koharu's gaze remained intense, but she raised a confusing brow. "What do you mean?"

He still struggled to continue. After a moment, he finally caved completely for her sake. He nodded to her. "You're right, Koharu. I have come to understand how the weaker ones, including myself at times, need help. I also have learned the need to step in for others. Almost as soon as I took you in, I started to understand. What I don't understand... and struggle with... is what happened to me as a child.… Kenshin reminds me of what I lost and he makes me question if I ever needed to lose it in the first place. "

Koharu's face finally softened. She thought he had told her everything. She thought he had at least told Avaron everything that happened to him as a child. She thought Avaron knew the most important details. "What did you lose?"

"Innocence?" He stated more like a question as he gazed at the flames. He then raised his palms and gazed as if he could see the blood of those he had first taken. "Did I ever really need to shed their blood in the first place?" He closed his eyes and then his palms. Soujiro continued: "….To this day, I've never needed more help and protection than I did as a child. When Kenshin came along, and I tried to understand what he stood for, it angered me." His hands balled into a fists back over his arms. "If what he said was true, why did no one save me? Why did I have to murder them in order to live? Especially if what Kenshin believes is true? I don't hate him, but whenever I think of him and his no-killing ways, I get angry." His voice broke and his words seethed as he spoke. " I'm angry at what I was forced to do and what I was led to believe for most of my life. Kenshin is everything that I needed that night, but he wasn't-no one wasn't..."

He stopped to regather his thoughts and calm his nerves. "I still had to kill them. I had no choice. For me, it was kill or be killed. Be stronger or die. If Kenshin had been there, only then would it have been different and my hands free of the blood I spilled. I followed the path I did because it was clear that night if I wanted to live, I had to kill and feed off the weakness of others like my family did. Like the whole village, I had groveled to them. Shishio wasn't the first to prove that the strong feed off the weak. He only made it that much clearer to me! So when I finally snapped, I sealed my emotions to do what I thought needed to be done. …But according to Kenshin and the truth he lives by, I should have acted differently, or someone else should have acted for my sake. I don't know!" He shut his eyes as he gripped his arms even tighter. He kept his eyes shut tight as he finished speaking. "But no matter how I dissect what took place that night, I see no way I could have lived… except by… killing them."

Koharu thought she had come to know the burden he carried, but she now knew it went so much deeper than she realized. Soujiro had told her the one thing he had always kept to himself. She understood now that he was admitting to murdering his family and it constantly haunted him. In the end, he felt nothing but guilt and he wished more than anything that Kenshin, or someone like him had shown and proven to him differently from his young age. His family and master had been his only rolemodels and so had the truths they lived their lives by until Kenshin came along.

Soujiro opened his eyes when he felt Koharu rest both her hands on the sleeves of his arms. He was relieved to find she still gazed at him like she always had done since they first met. In a way, she could understand. She had never killed anybody, but her brother related by blood had killed to save her from her drunken father. She had witnessed Soujiro kill Hisato to save her. She had witness and understood the desperation to survive and live. She also knew she had gotten to be saved whenever it happened, unlike Soujiro.

"You're right, Soujiro. You should have been saved, but you didn't have anyone. You reacted like any other human being would. You fought for your life. You had to!" She only had to think about the scars on his back to know how horrible his family was to him and remember what Avaron had related to it out loud. The thought of it all made Koharu's blood boil. "I can't imagine the guilt you must carry every day, but I'm glad you did it. I'm glad you were stronger. It's no more than what they deserved!"

"Why would you say that?" He asked, rather surprised.

She now gripped and held at his arms. "Because you wouldn't be here if you didn't fight for your life then. It wasn't murder! It was self defense because they were trying to murder you. It's not fair that you had to. I agree with that with my whole heart. But I wouldn't have never known you if you didn't fight back. We both know I wasn't going to survive much longer in Gifu if you didn't come. If your life had ended that night, I would be dead by now. The thought of all that…." She clutched his sleeves more tightly. "I don't want to imagine that outcome for either of us. I want to believe we both survived and met for a reason." She stood straight on her knees to grasp at his shoulders. "Everything else you did were mistakes driven by a stupid lie fed to you to use you. I'm sorry, but it was!" She risked saying. She had wanted to say that since she first heard of Shishio. But she sensed now that Soujiro was finally putting the correct blame on his master. Even as she said it, he lowered his gaze but never ended up refuting her words. "I think Kenshin gave you hope. Hope you immediately dismissed because no one saved you and you didn't want to admit that what you were doing was wrong. It kept you sealed up on the inside until you fought Kenshin."

"I don't know." His voice shook. "Maybe. I couldn't wait to prove him wrong."

"And you couldn't! But you shouldn't be angry at him." She tried to persuade. "He didn't break you at all. You were broken long before he ever defeated you. You're angry because Kenshin proved to you that you should have saved. And you should have!" She clenched the fabric on his shoulders and lowered her forehead against his torso. She felt him jerk as she took hold of him, but she didn't lessen her grip. "I'm sorry no was there for you, but I'm not sorry that you're the one who lived. Right or wrong, I'd rather have you broken because of it than have died that night." Her voice was muffled from how tight she held him.

"Koharu.…" He barely got her name above a whisper. She didn't know how to read it. He had his arms merely hovering around her like they always did whenever she managed to embrace him. She didn't see how close he finally let his arms drop around her. She only thought she felt his hand brush against her head but disregarded everything when he suddenly shoved her off in broke into a series of coughs. He covered part of his face with his hand as he coughed and even choked.

Koharu knew now she crossed the line. Just as he poured his heart out, she had poured everything out she had wanted to say since meeting him. Things she feared he never would want to hear.

"Sou? I'm sorry! I just-"

He choked and then ended up releasing a soft cry. At first, she thought something was seriously wrong until he raised his tearful eyes. She saw the tears streaming down his face and then his guilty, but crooked smile when he lowered his arm. He tried to hold it all in, but failed miserably. His coughing had been more of a cover to try and contain it all.

"I failed to conceal that, didn't I?" He tried to dry his tears but they continued to flow against his will. She couldn't tell if his tears were being caused by grief, or if her words had moved him that much. It could easily be both.

Her question was answered when he shuddered another cry against his will right before he broke into his gentle laughter she had come to adore. He raised his head again with the tears still flowing and clutched at his forehead. He was mortified by his reaction. Soujiro shrugged as he spoke, "I think you broke me again." But this was nothing like the meltdown he suffered in front of Kenshin. To Koharu, it was endearing. It was like seeing him for the first time and seeing the person he always was meant to be shine through the darkness that had been clouded over his heart. She knew now her words were everything he needed to hear.

She smiled and threw her arms around back around him to give him the most affectionate embrace she could. "No, I love it!" She risked tightening her hold just a little bit more.

Soujiro had finally revealed everything to her and revealed what had been the root of his misery. Since meeting her, Koharu had slowly managed to help tear the brick of lies he spent his life building, but he felt sure now that she had torn it completely down for him. He felt as if the whole load had been lifted right off him. Even the aura around him felt lighter and different.

"Maybe now you'll let yourself mend all the way." Her hold on him became more stressed as she spoke the next words: "and your health too. "

He pulled away after a moment to meet her gaze. He still didn't return her embrace like she always hoped, but he held her wrists when he pulled her arms down from around him. "I will. I promise." He sounded resolved. She had given him every reason to hold onto his life now. He had been made to feel it was worth protecting since the beginning despite the grief it caused him. Even if she was the only reason he had to live, it was enough.

As night started to set in, Soujiro thought it best to let the fire die out. The smoke might not be noticeable at night with the storm raging on, but the glare of the fire could still be seen through the new opening in the roof. All a local might have to do was look out their window and think a fire was about to rage out of control.

"But its only going to get colder," Koharu whimpered as she watched the flames slowly die out.

Soujiro had positioned himself upright against a ruined wall. He smiled sympathetically and raised his arm with the wrap around it. "Come on. We'll both be warmer this way."

It always surprised Koharu, even now, whenever she was invited to be that close to him. She frowned, as if suspicious. "You mean you don't find it inappropriate?"

He shook his head with a laugh. "It's more inappropriate to let you freeze."

At that, Koharu eagerly approached him. She never had a problem sitting herself beside him and nestling herself against his side. He dropped his arm with the wrap around her and then folded the other end around them while she rested rested her arms around his waist. Her head was against his torso and she was already closing her eyes.

 _Actually, this feels better than the fire did. It's warm all around and I'm within the arms of the best guardian alive_. She smiled giving her arms a squeeze around him _. I bet this would make Avaron jealous._ She opened her eyes halfway. _I don't think he cringed that time either._ She risked looking up at him and saw that his eyes were directed back towards the ceiling to make sure it was holding up against the storm. _Wait_ ….She suddenly thought. _Does he plan on staying up all night to watch the storm? S_ he berated herself for not knowing better and pulled away so to be able to meet his gaze. "Sou. You're the one that needs to sleep. I'll stay up if you're worried about the storm."

He had figured she might be troubled by that. "We can take turns. You fall asleep more quickly so I'll stay up for a bit. If I start getting tired, I'll let you know," he lied.

"Promise?"

He only nodded. Koharu was too gullible and trusting to know better. It didn't help that she simply loved being in his arms and protection. She knew of no other feeling she loved more and eagerly nestled back against him.

As he figured, it didn't take her long to fall into deep slumber. He smiled at her innocence then turned his attention back towards the storm as it raged on outside. "I think I understand you a bit more Kenshin. You're no more innocent than I am. So you fight for people like her so they can always have their innocence.… Of course, you'll do it for anyone. I'm not that generous. I just want to fight for her. Maybe for Avaron too…if I'm allowed to."

He shivered and pulled the wrap more taut around them. He turned away to cough before resting his head back over her. "I need to fight for her," he whispered, reminding himself why he needed to live.

 _It's enough for me.…_

* * *

Koharu awoke a few hours later to the sound of Soujiro coughing over her and the sound of the house creaking and groaning against the storm. It sounded ready to go at any moment. She opened her eyes to utter darkness and had to let them adjust before looking up at him. She clutched at the fabric of his clothes noticing how damp they felt to the touch.

She sat up and found him sleeping and still coughing through it. "Sou?" She whispered. He remained asleep.

She sat straight seeing the paleness of his skin even in the darkness and reached her back hand to touch his cheek. She didn't know much about diseases and the symptoms they revealed, but she knew it wasn't natural to be that cold and sweat at the same time. She clutched at both of his hands feeling the same cold and sweat upon them.

 _He's not going to make it,_ she immediately panicked. "Soujiro no Baka, you're not as strong as you like to think!" She cried out frantically. He remained incoherent and only shifted his head ever so slightly with a wrinkled brow. She looked around, as if hoping the answer or cure would just reveal itself. She then darted her eyes back at him, still clutching at his hands.

 _He asked me where the dojo was for a reason. That's why he brought us this way…. In case we needed to go get help._

 _Kenshin might not have been able to save you then, but he can now._

She stood, still grasping his hands, but was reluctant to actually let go. She knew he needed help, but it was going to require leaving him behind. It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't require leaving him behind in a structurally unsound building and her risking the rage of a storm. Even if she could drag him outside of it, he would less likely live that way. "Please stay safe," she whispered, trying not to let the tears blur her vision. She was going to need all her senses to navigate through this storm. She lowered his hands and pulled his wrap back around him, even though it did him little good at that point. She turned, hesitating the first few steps before she knew she had to force herself to act with urgency. "I'll be back with help and then you'll be okay." She said as fact before she was able to turn her back to him, and then brave the storm for his sake.

Koharu was thrashed with violent winds as soon as she opened the door to leave the abandoned home. She cringed using her arm and kimono sleeve to try and shield her face the the breath of the winter storm and ground her stance. The moment she adjusted, she shut the door behind her and began trudging through the storm.

 _The dress shop is the next street over. I should be able to navigate from there._

She still had to travel a ways down the street before she found a road that accessed the street just over where she needed to be. Too often, she had to stop and raise her arm with her sleeve to shield her face from the knife biting winds.

 _I hope this was a good idea.…I have no choice though. He'll die if he stays there much longer._

She had her back to the wind and all it took was a gust of it to make her stumble. No matter how the storm tried to beat her down and paralyze her, she kept her head up and eyes with a determined gaze. She finally turned down the main street where she with Soujiro and Avaron had strolled down barely two days ago. The street was long and there was no way of knowing which of the shops were the one her and Avaron were at. "This is the street. I'm sure of it. That's all that matters." The hard part would be remembering where to go from there. She trudged forward keeping her arm just under her gaze to try and shield herself from the blustering winds she now faced.

 _One step at a time._

Koharu was about halfway down the street when she came to her first turn off. She paused a moment trying to contemplate if she should keep going or go off the main path already.

 _Which way did Soujiro go that day?_

"If you're looking for a certain rurouni, you're out of luck, little girl."

Koharu gasped as she whirled around and was immediately kicked into her torso into the snow. She sat up to see it was no other than Chou. She had not even heard him coming. "How-"

"You don't think I would have figured he'd become so desperate he'd seek out the Battousai?" Chou spat out as he drew his two swords. "Now, where is that smiling bastard? He wouldn't have sent you out here alone."

Koharu was still up on her elbows. She couldn't run from him. Not only did the weather make it impossible, but her kimono as well. Chou was armed from head to toe with weapons. He had the two swords he took from his back and also one at each hip.

 _How many swords can one guy carry?_ "I don't know." Koharu tried to deny. "We got seperated after that police found us. I've been looking -" she screamed when Chou thrust a sword down and stabbed her sleeve into the ground and held the other sword to her throat. "Last chance. Where is Tenken no Soujiro?"

"I'm not saying!" she finally cried out. She looked away in tears. She whimper when he pressed the sword into her throat. She thought swallowing was all she needed to do for it to pierce through.

"That isn't a problem. Your death will only lure him out that more quickly. However, there's one thing you should know before you die." He lowered his sword but kept the other pinned into her sleeve against the ground. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a certain, shattered brooch Koharu recognized instantly. It had once been apart of a hairpin she had admired the first she spotted it when it fell from Avaron's hair. "This was found on the train upon investigation." He cackled seeing Koharu's mouth drop and eyes widen at the sight. "So he won the heart of another girl, did he? A wealthy girl it would appear. I'm guessing that's how he managed to find a new sword so quickly. I'm afraid that's treason on her part. She'll have to be brought to justice, now won't she?"

"No!" Koharu cried. She tried to pull her arm free at the cost of tearing the sleeve. "You can't do that!"

Chou snatched the second sword up and stabbed it at the ground, then lunged at her to clutch her throat. She was forced to sit upright. "Where is Soujiro? Tell me and his shortlived girlfriend is left alone."

Koharu burst into tears only making Chou roll his eyes impatiently.

Either way, she'd be betraying Soujiro if stayed quiet or revealed his location. "He's-" Her words were lost in her sobs.

"Where?" Chou shook her throat savagely in his grasp.

"….If you promise to save him, I'll tell you." She finally uttered through her cries.

"What?" Chou spat. Then he put it together before she had to explain. He chuckled loosening his grasp around her. "Ah, so you really are out here alone... Trying to save him. What a loyal pet you are. Fine. I don't really have a choice. Tell me his location and I'll make sure he's taken care of."

Kohar opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she heard rumbling like that of thunder in the distance. Her eyes then widened when she made sense of the sound. It couldn't be anything else but the building Soujiro was residing in just a few blocks away. It was collapsing. She was too late. She jerked in Chou's hold. "No! Soujiro!" She continued to try twisting out of his hold. "He's in trouble. The building he's in- it's collapsing-" She was cut off when Chou tightened his hand back around her throat.

"That's a darn shame. Shouldn't be too hard to find though. Best case scenario, I'll just have to find his body and report the unfortunate news. Looks like your role here is at its end after all."

She closed her eyes unable to openly express her grief. _I failed... and so quickly!_

Koharu's throat was suddenly let go a moment before a sword was to be driven into her. Before she even struck the ground, the sound of two swords were heard clashing and continued clashing against each other.

Chou released her and jumped far back to avoid Soujiro's descending blade that meant to strike the arm holding her up in the air. Chou had to let her go to raise his blade in time to block Soujiro's first attack. Soujiro did not stop. He thrust and swung his sword several times at Chou and grunted out in anger at each strike he threw at Chou to force him away from Koharu. Finally, there was a pause in Soujiro's relentless attacks when Chou caught Soujiro's blade against his sword and thrust the young samurai's sword off his own and kicked into Soujiro's knee at the same time. Soujiro collapsed to one knee and instinctively raised his sword over him to catch Chou's descending blade over it.

Chou stared down into Soujiro's fiery eyes gazing back at him while he resisted against Chou's blade over him. "It's nice you finally decided to show up," Chou snarled as he kicked Soujiro again to break his hold.

Soujiro collapsed to the ground and had to quickly maneuvered to the side knowing Chou would strike where he was left opened. He rolled back to his feet in time to to block another attack and parried Chou's attack off before he managed to back away to recover. Soujiro was already panting and fell to one knee grasping the sword in front of him to support him.

Chou was stun to see how worn out Soujiro already was. He understood Soujiro's condition better when he suddenly coughed out a clot of blood into the snow and continued through a series of backaching coughs.

"Sou!"

He heard her voice before she clutched at his arm to get his attention. "I'm sorry. You looked so sick. I got afraid for you and thought I could get you help."

He only nodded to her as he slowly stood from the ground. He could be angry at her for foolishly braving the weather conditions alone, but because he had managed to wake up and find her missing, he had left their hideout long before it caved in from the amount of snow that gathered at the top. He blamed himself for having fallen asleep. He had also lost his wrap at some point. The moment he saw what was about to be done to Koharu, he flew to protect her and forgot to hold onto the wrap.

Koharu tugged at his arm again and urged him down towards her height. "He knows about Avaron. He found her hairpin on the train." She wanted to make him aware before Chou would surprise him and use it to taunt him.

"What?" Soujiro huffed out angrily and directed his glare back at Chou.

"Ah yes, the girl from the train." Chou figured that's what sparked Soujiro's icy glare. He proved he knew her existence when he pulled the hairpin back out and tossed it to the ground in front of Soujiro to see.

Soujiro's eye's narrowed at the sight and he slowly raised his icy gaze back towards Chou. He urged Koharu behind him as he raised his sword back up to fight. He looked over his shoulder towards her " _Remember the Kamiya Dojo. Go there for shelter. They'll take you in. I know they will."_

 _Shelter? That's all I'm going for?_ Her original plan was to bring help, not find shelter for herself alone. She hesitated and wanted to confirm if that's what he really wanted. He left no room for her to speak, however.

 _Go Koharu, now!"_ He yelled impatiently.

Kohru finally obeyed and spun on her heel to continue in the direction she had been traveling.

"You think Kenshin is going to save you? He can't interfere without breaking the law!" Chou spat out in disbelief. Soujiro scoffed as he backed a few more paces and snatched the sword up Chou had left stabbed in the ground. Chou grinded and growled through his teeth in response just now realizing he had left a sword behind. He drew another sword with the other he held to prepare himself.

"I don't expect to be saved, nor am I desiring it." Soujiro said as he tested a few swings with the new sword he picked up. "Even if Kenshin can't keep his nose out of it," he then wield the two swords out in front of him, "you'll be dead long before he gets here. By then there won't be anyone to save!" he yelled and swiftly leapt off his foot towards Chou to bring about the first attack.

* * *

 **AN: So this would be the perfect part to abandon the story, right? Haha just kidding. Still, I read too many fanfictions that are abandoned at such scenes, which makes no sense. Just rip my heart out and crush it, why don't you? *drama queen alert***

 **I italicized and underlined Soujiro's words just to kind of show its the same exact words you read him speaking in the first chapter and draw attention to how it all fell into place and why Koharu is running at the beginning. Yes, we're finally there!**

 **AIso, I never thought I would find a "theme" song for Soujiro and Koharu. I've never really looked but I'm cleaning the house and Breaking Benjamin comes on again and listening to the lyrics, I'm like: "hmph. There really is a song for everything." Please listen and feel free to tell me what you think….Especially for this particular chapter!**

 **Look up: Without You - Breaking Benjamin**

 **Anyway, I'm excited to continue it! I don't know how bad or good really I am describing fight scenes, but I do try! And a lot of people like to tease about the show Rurouni Kenshin and how these samuraies defy the laws of gravity so I figured I could get away with it too with the whole scene on the roof top. Hopefully it isn't too far fetched compared to the show.…..**

 **Oh! I saw the first two live action films and kind of loved it ^-^' I can't believe Soujiro kidnaps Kaoru in it. That was a different twist. And the music score was awesome too! Some little stuff about the movie made me cringe but not enough to make me hate it. I would still totally buy it! Ironically, it was Chou's character that made me cringe XD his costume looked more like a cosplay... and so did Shishio's….. about everything else felt real though! Again the music! O.O**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: It took longer this round because I actually stopped for awhile to focus on an art trade I agreed to do on DeviantArt ^-^' and guess what!? It was an art trade for Soujiro. Long story short, I stumbled onto this fan made manga about him and this writer/artist continues Soujiro's story from the last moment you see of him in the show and I commented about it, explained I was writing a fan fiction too and it eventually led to an art trade! It was so much fun! Fanfiction doesn't let you post links but I'm if you look up Soujiro's Wander by Odamako you'll find the story.**

 **It's still a work in progress as well but still worth the read!**

 **Now back to an early topic about the live action movies: I feel bad now what I said about Chou. Sorry kaoruca! XD I do agree with you that scene where Kenshin thought he killed again was heartbreaking even though we all knew better and knew he didn't... you still felt his pain :(**

 **And at ALWAlways: I looked up Kindly Calm Me Down by Meghan Trainor… and its now in my favourites ^-^' and hey we can always hope for a "mini live action series" where they can have more room to add the extra stuff XD**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews and faves everyone. Back to the story! ^-^**

* * *

Since the start, Chou had every reason to be nervous about hunting down the former Tenken, but he was one to never turn down a challenge, especially if it meant getting out from Saito's thumb for the time being. Had Soujiro been in normal, perfect health, Chou would probably be feeling differently since he had never firsthand witnessed Soujiro fighting at his strongest. The dual was evenly matched. Even if Soujiro wasn't facing the disease, he was slowed by the amount of snow surrounding them. He wasn't able to perform the Shukuchi for that reason, let alone his signature attack the Shuntensatsu, which would have quickly ended the fight before it started. He still didn't doubt his abilities to defeat the weakest of the Juppongatana.

Chou thought otherwise, especially when he was able to block most of Soujiro's attacks. Each of Soujiro's attacks were weaker than the last and he was quickly wearing himself out to the point Chou was able to turn the attacks back on him while trying to corner him against a wall. Soujiro would not fall for it and used his smaller height to his advantage to maneuver around Chou before Chou would try to entrap him. Chou was barely able to turn to face Soujiro in time to block the sword meant to be driven through his back.

Soujiro's eyes widened incredulously that his attack was blocked so easily.

"Don't look so surprised. I may have never been good enough to be Shishio's right hand man, but the difference between you and me is I face my opponents head on. You have always been just an assassin. You're used to attacking in secret, when no one expects it. You have rarely ever engaged in a real duel!" He yelled and thrust Soujiro's swords off his own. The sword lended to him from Avaron flew from his hand when Chou thrust down both his blades against Soujiro. Soujiro raised the sword he was left with to block the two blades overhead and resisted the blades against the one he had.

As soon as Chou said it, Soujiro realized how true it was. The only way Soujiro had even laid a lethal strike against Kenshin was performing the Shukuchi and attacking him from behind, like any typical assassin would. When he finally did try to face Kenshin head on, he had lost once when he tried attacking with the true shukuchi, and had lost to Kenshin head on again when using his signature move Shuntensatsu. Soujiro's attacks aided him in performing swift assassinations, but were of little use when engaging in a real dual... especially now.

 _He's right. I've only ever been an assassin_ , he realized. Often, he didn't even need his sword to make his assassinations. He used smaller weapons to make his kills while the other hand worked to make sure his victims wouldn't scream. He didn't doubt his skill with his sword and it had been the primary weapon he was trained with, but Chou was right. Soujiro had less experience engaging other swordsmen head-on in a real dual. He was realizing too late he shouldn't have underestimated Chou and it had already cost him. Soujiro had already used up much of his strength.

"Do you think defeating me will change anything? I told you the longer you waited the worse it would be for you and the girl. And now you've dragged another down with you."

Soujiro's eyes bolted passed their tangled blades to Chou's confident gaze. He was referring and threatening Avaron again.

"You're not thinking this through! You could already be dying. You die this way, your new friends will still be taken into custody for questioning and your girlfriend tried for treason. You surrender peacefully, you could still strike a deal with the Meiji and have them leave the girl alone for your cooperation."

Those words must have instantly struck a nerve because Soujiro's strength gave out completely and he dropped his last sword to the ground. The defeated action barely left Chou any time to stop his blades from striking through Soujiro. Soujiro halfheartedly dodged the incoming attack and only attempted by turning away so that he felt the blade nick his ear and strands of his hair were sliced through before Chou managed to halt his attack just over his shoulder. Soujiro dropped to his knees while his fingers reached and grazed over the hilt of the sword he dropped. Chou quickly directed his blades to his throat and made him look up before Soujiro would reconsider fighting again.

"That finally brought you to your senses, did it?" he spat out in disbelief. "You care for them that much?" He had a hard time actually believing the heartless, emotionless, assassin he once knew came to care so strongly for others.

Soujiro remained quiet and his eyes lowered to the ground where he saw the blood from his ear dripping off his face into the snow. His fingers slid off the hilt as he came to terms with having to surrender. That was until Chou tapped the blade against his face to get his attention again. "Come on. Up, Souji-"

Soujiro clutched Chou's blade with his bare hand and stubbornly kept his gaze low. "Let me make one thing clear. I'm not a dog to be ordered around."

"You have better get used to it. You'll have to do whatever you're told just like the rest of us. It might not sound like the future you had in mind, but you'll have your life and your talents put to good use."

Soujiro slowly slid his fingers up the blade and directed the blade at a more vulnerable part of his throat, which started to unnerve Chou.

"You wish to die? Here? Now?" _He is certainly as prideful as Shishio_.

"I've already told myself I'd rather die than work for the Meiji." He closed his eyes wrapping his other hand around the naked blade and held the point to his throat. After a moment, Soujiro opened his eyes and narrowed his gaze before raising it to meet Chou's. "Answer me this first.….What's her name?"

The question was unexpected causing Chou to lower the other blade from Soujiro's throat. "What?"

"The girl from the train. Do you even know who she is?"

Chou only stared with a clench jaw.

Soujiro then smirked with a chuckle. "You don't know who she is. It changes everything." The moment Chou failed to speak up, Soujiro tightened his grip around the blade at his throat and grabbed the sword he had dropped on the ground. Chou was caught deciding whether to run the other blade through Soujiro while he could or continuing to try and force his surrender. Unfortunately for Chou, he couldn't decide between wanting the money that came with Soujiro's capture or taking the easy way out and eliminating the threat for good.

Chou's brief hesitance was more than enough time for Soujiro to act

He held the end of Chou's blade away and drove his sword down once and then twice before making a clean break through the blade. Chou released the broken sword and stepped back to block Soujiro's attack when he leapt from the ground at him. He knew now Soujiro had been playing him. Soujiro acted in defeat so Chou would let down his guard and confirm he was unaware of who Avaron was.

He caught Soujiro's blade against the one blade he still held. "Koharu will still be targeted and it won't take much longer to figure out who the other girl is." he tried to convince.

"I know Kenshin well enough he's not going to let any harm come upon Koharu," Soujiro said as he thrust Chou's blade off. He stepped back and raised his sword over his shoulder preparing to lunge at Chou again. Blood now coated Soujiro's palm and the hilt he held from how he had gripped Chou's sword before breaking it, but he pushed aside the burning pain to the back of his mind, remembering what was at stake if he couldn't defeat Chou. "Even if I'm dying, I'll die knowing Koharu will be safe and the one who saved my life left alone the moment I drive this sword into you heart." He then lunged to make his attack. He was sure of all that. Chou knew the most details about him and the people he cared about. Silencing him for good would keep the people Soujiro cared about safe.

Chou drew his last remaining sword to deflect Soujiro's attack and tried to use the other to run him through. Soujiro succeeded in parrying off both blades. "If that's the risk you want to take then that's fine by me! I've given you every opportunity to surrender willingly. I'll kill you and then those girls will suffer and regret ever acknowledging your presence!" He continued to fight off the stubborn Tenken.

* * *

At this point, Koharu was about ready to pound on any door she managed to find and pound on it until her cries for help were answered. She coerced her body into obeying her as she trudged onward in opposition to the blizzard winds. She could somewhat remember seeing the dojo just the other day. It had stood out from the surrounding businesses in that it had large protective walls surrounding the whole of the school. She was sure it had a sign, but all she could do was try to picture what exactly that sign had looked like due to her illiteracy. She knew she would recognize it once she saw it, she just had to find it. Tokyo was rather a large city, however, especially to a girl who had never ventured there before. She could still be going in the wrong direction, she couldn't be sure yet.

Before she was going to take such drastic measures and call for help until it was answer, she turned the street and was finally able to spot the dojo. She would not have been able to spot it from so far away if it weren't for the glass lanterns protecting the precious flame on the inside and illuminating the way for her. They hung high on the main entrance of the dojo where she recognized the characters on the sign from being able to gaze upon them at an earlier time. She didn't care to question how and why the lanterns were still lit at this hour. They were her beacon of hope. At the sight of them, she scrambled through the snow as she reached her arms out to be that much closer to her destination.

After what took too long to reach them, she had her fists raised and fell against the door as she slammed her fists against the massive door. "Help! Someone please!" Her cries started to come out as desperate sobs. "Answer me! Please, I need help!" He could be dead already and the people on the other side were no closer to hearing her. "Hel-" her voice broke at her strenuous efforts to be heard. When her voice already started giving out on her, she started thrusting her shoulder in the door to somehow push it open. The door wouldn't give. She let out a sob as her frozen tears fell upon the snow and her palms slide hopelessly down the door. "Please..." She cried softly as she managed to throw one last desperate punch into the door.

Knowing that she had failed, she regretted ever leaving his side. She had only left it because she thought she could save him. "I'm so sorry," she cried softly. She was angry that he had made her leave him like that. That he might even think she had left him to die to save herself. She felt like that's exactly what she had done. "Baka!" She hugged her arms as she fell over her knees at the mercy of the storm. At this point, her ebony hair had fallen completely from its braids they were usually in and her hair was now being whipped savagedly around her face.

Her forehead was against the wooden door when to her sudden surprise, it opened. More light was shone upon her, but she was still in such disbelief that her cries had actually been heard. She finally risked looking up and saw that it was a man with red hair and a scar on his left cheek that was to be her savior. He was holding out another lantern so to be able to gaze more clearly on the intruder. His apprehensive face was quickly replaced with one of sympathy at the sight of the petrified child before him. Despite the battle scar on his face, everything about his appearance seemed heartwarming and filled her heart with new hope.

He at once knelt down to her with the lantern held high enough to see her face riddled with her tears. "What are you doing at this hour? Where are you parents?" Even as he spoke with compassion, he took the wrap he had on and wrapped it around her shivering body. Koharu was still trying to grasp the concept that her cries for help had been heard. Immediately, when he took off his wrap, her eyes fell upon the sword he happened to be wearing. Maybe not all hope was loss. She raised her eyes to meet his kind, violet eyes sparkling from the lantern he carried. "Please! It's my brother. I think he's about to die unless he gets help!"

"Your brother?"

She nodded as she got back to her feet. "Bring your sword. There's no time to waste!" She reached for his arm and started to lead him back to Soujiro.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute." He made Koharu stop but didn't jerk her from his hold. She turned apprehensively to face him fearing he was already going to turn her away, but she turned to find his eyes still holding the same warmth and compassion as before. "Your brother, is he's Soujiro?"

Koharu started to nod without a doubt. She then smiled shyly while looking at his sword, then met his gaze again. "You must be Kenshin." She pulled away to offer a rushed, but confident bow to show her respect she already had of him. "Please, I beg of you. He needs help!" She cried out. She abruptly stood straight to face him. "He's not well and he's being forced to engage in a duel with-"

"Slow down," Kenshin said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She was speaking too quickly and frantically for him to understand, especially with the blustering winds. "Where is he?"

Koharu pointed in the direction she had ran from. "It's near a dress shop." She hoped that it would be enough to narrow it down for him. "Please, he is already hurt and gravely ill on top of that. I can lead you-"

"You're not actually going to buy into that, are you Kenshin?" A familiar voice was heard before Koharu noticed the silhouette of a taller man with spiky hair exiting through the door left partially opened. "If you were actually his sister," Sanosuke spat as looked down his nose at her, "you would know he isn't as helpless as you're making him out to be. My guess is he just sent you here so you wouldn't get in his way...bastard." He was immediately struck in the face with a snowball. He barely blinked even as the snowball crumbled off his face and continued to glower at her. _That's quickly going to get old._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Koharu wrathfully spat out with a fist in front of her. "You've done enough damage!"

Sanosuke crossed his arms and smirked. "If I know of a possible fight happening, you can always bet I'm going to stick around to be the one to end it," he said as he punched his fist into his palm.

Koharu started to sneer at the man until Kenshin risked stepping in between them. "Sano actually has a point. We want to help Soujiro, but the fact that you were sent here alone is a clear message he doesn't want us getting involved." Kenshin then frowned.

Koharu was already becoming devastated at hearing that. She stepped away in disbelief. " So you're not going to help him?"

Kenshin's shoulders dropped as he sighed. Then he said: "No, of course we'll still go after him.…" He met her gaze with a smile. "I'm just sure now it's going to require a struggle I had hoped to avoid," he said while clutching at the hilt of his sword. He knew he was risking Soujiro's wrath by going after him. He had hoped it be Soujiro coming to knock on the door. It would have meant Soujiro being willing to accept the help he so desperately needed. Kenshin knew he should have known better. He was no different. Even now, Kenshin always did what he could to keep the people he cared about out of danger, especially danger that would spring up as a result of his days as the Battousai.

Koharu stepped forward clasping her hands hopefully. "No. I'll make sure he doesn't give you a hard time."

"I appreciate that," Kenshin said. "But you need to stay here. Megumi and others are waiting inside already. She'll let you in. Let us handle this. Soujiro will only be angrier if we bring you back with us."

"No-"

"Just do as your told," Sanosuke spat impatiently. "We'll take it from here. We are already going to get enough fuss from him by getting involved. The least you can do is be an obediently little sister and stay here." He said it rather mockingly. He then trudged on ahead of Kenshin into the path of the storm. "Let's go Kenshin. That kid could barely stand last I saw him.

Koharu found herself quickly becoming exasperated. Both Kenshin and Sanosuke acted like they knew Soujiro better than her. She already knew Soujiro would be angry to see she hadn't taken shelter as she was ordered to. But she felt that if Soujiro wasn't going to listen to Kenshin right away, he would listen to her. Soujiro had also mentioned he might become unhinged if he saw Kenshin again and even after all he had related to her, she couldn't be sure if it was a risk still. She still didn't understand what he had meant, but even at this moment, she was sure Soujiro's wrath was at its peak and seeing his former adversary could bring upon those old feelings of anger and intensify his wrath. She knew Kenshin could save him, but if Soujiro were to somehow become unhinged because of Kenshin, Koharu wanted to be there to knock the sense back into him

"Don't worry," Kenshin said as he passed the lantern to her. "We'll make sure to return with Soujiro. I'm sure by then he will need your care and comfort. Let's go, Sano."

Koharu started to follow anyway but came to a quick halt. Soujiro knew when he was being followed so she quickly assumed that Kenshin would be able to sense someone following him too. To make Kenshin stop again was going to further delay the help she knew Soujiro needed. She continued to stare anxiously, however, into the dark abyss of the storm before her. Kenshin and Sanosuke were already lost to it even with the lantern she held.

"Kishi?" Koharu heard a familiar voice.

Koharu looked over her shoulder and immediately recognized Megumi from the clinic. Following her was another woman in a simple robe and pants with a braid she wore over her shoulder. Her face looked about as anxious as Koharu's while there was a more calmness to Megumi's face. They had been standing from the porch while Kenshin had gone to open and answer the door. When they left and Koharu took too long to enter inside the safe walls of the dojo, they were quick to come get her.

"I'm guessing that's not your real name either?" She smiled kindly.

"It's Koharu.…. What are you doing here?"

Megumi placed her hands on her knees to lower herself to Koharu's height. "I'm here to take care of you and brother. Last I saw him, it looked like he was falling ill."

Koharu remembered Soujiro had saying they had been offered refuged here. She figured Soujiro must have bumped into Megumi again, which had led to such a gracious offer. One Koharu wished, more then ever, he had taken up right away.

Koharu lowered her head as her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head. "It's worse than that. He's coughing blood.…"

She briefly saw the calmness leave Megumi's eyes and the woman beside her widen her already anxious gaze.

"Is it tubercul-"

Megumi raised her hand to silence the woman. "You can trust Kenshin. He'll drag Soujiro back here if he has to. Soujiro won't have a choice."

"I'm trusting Kenshin.…" Koharu started. "It's Soujiro I don't trust…."

"What?" The other woman barked angrily. "You don't even trust this guy?"

"Kaoru!" Megumi barked angrily.

"No! I was opposed to this from the start. He's part of the reason Kenshin was down for a month. Why are we saving this guy from facing justice?" Kaoru argued.

"Shut it!" Koharu yelled angrily towards Kaoru. Both the women looked down at her, Kaoru particularly appalled at how the girl lashed out at her. "Soujiro is a good person!" Koharu wanted to make clear. "He sent me here so Kenshin could protect me and that's all, so it wouldn't make sense for Soujiro to want to hurt him. He just wants me safe but I care just as much for his well-being." She looked back in the direction Kenshin and Sanosuke left in. "I just don't trust him to allow Kenshin to help him."

"Forgive Kaoru." Megumi spoke up again. "We all became worried about Kenshin when it was explained to us who your brother was. But your brother has already proven to me and Sanosuke he's not looking for any trouble with Kenshin. As soon as Kenshin heard of Soujiro's troubles, he wanted to help. He even tried to locate Soujiro on his own today and found what was left behind at the inn you two stayed in."

Koharu wasn't sure what she meant by that. Soujiro had not allowed her to stay and watch him deal with the police officers that had attacked her. She was sure he wouldn't have killed them. But Kenshin must have gathered on his own that Soujiro was only protecting Koharu. Officers of the same force had been about to put Yahiko and an innocent family to death once before Kenshin intervened in their behalf. Kenshin would have easily figured out why Soujiro dealt with them the way he did.

"Hey, where did Kenshin and Sano go?"

The two women parted to reveal a tired looking preteen who was still rubbing one of his eyes as he questioned them. He had his shinai on his back, obviously had been expecting some sort of fight or conflict happening, but had fallen asleep. Koharu recognized him instantly, but barely gave him any acknowledgement and looked back out anxiously towards the storm instead.

"Where do you think, Yahiko? Kaoru spat. "They weren't going to come back in to get you. You shouldn't have fallen asleep!"

"Hey, Ugly! There was no guarantee this guy was even going to show up! Why should I waste any sleep over it?"

"I'm just telling you why they aren't here! There's no need to be rude!"

"You haven't said at all why they left!"

"Cut it out you two!" Megumi interjected. "We have the simple task of remaining here until they come back and watching over Koharu. Let's just head back inside where it's warm -"

"Koharu? Who's that?" Yahiko questioned.

"Who do you think? She's been stranding here-" Kaoru and the others turned their attention around to find it was just the three of them. Sitting in the snow before them was the lantern Koharu had been holding just moments earlier. They raised their eyes towards the storm in time to see Koharu stumble against the wind as she clutched at Kenshin's wrap around her. She caught her footing and darted head on after the others and disappeared into the fog of the storm.

Megumi's eyes widened in horror as she stepped forward. She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled: "Koharu, no! Come back! It's too dangerous!" Her voice was quickly drowned out by the storm.

Immediately after she called out to her, Yahiko darted past Megumi in a effort not to lose sight of Koharu.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru called out with authority and ran a few steps after him. She then gave up and dropped her head into her palm. "He's such a fool! He gets like this with any young girl that's in distress."

"He's the only one of us that can catch her before she reaches the others," Megumi remarked. "We can trust Yahiko to look out for her."

"For everyone's sake, I hope you're right," Kaoru said as she gazed anxiously back out in the storm.

* * *

As Megumi easily predicted, it didn't take Yahiko long at all to catch up Koharu. Koharu had thought she had lost them for good and thought she was well on her way to doing her part in saving Soujiro. ….That was before two arms wrapped around he waist and she was hurled forward into the snow.

"Ow! Get off me!"

As soon as Yahiko heard those familiar words, he remembered her before she even turned around to shove him off.

Without another word, Koharu was already getting to her feet in her rush to catch up to the others.

"Hey!" Yahiko clutched her arm. "I remember you! You took my sword!"

"You got it back! Let me go!"

It was not exactly a grudge he was holding against her. He just now knew exactly who the others were trying to get to. Soujiro was the one who returned the sword to Yahiko and apologized for Koharu. He had apparently been searching for a sword from what Yahiko gathered at that time and it must have been for good reason. "Your brother was Shishio's right hand man?" He knew the most important details from what all that Kenshin and Sanosuke revealed about him just the day before. He had imagined someone very different, especially for someone faster than Kenshin. From what he could remember of last seeing Soujiro was that he seemed more frail than even Kenshin. It was not just his frame was small, but even his face was about as white as the snow around them. The image Yahiko now had was someone frail and sick. What perturbed Yahiko even more was how friendly Soujiro was. Everything about him made it hard to believe he was one of the most loyal to such an evil being as Shishio. For a moment, it left his head spinning.

"Yes! He did! But he's completely changed and deserves another chance and you're not going to stop me from helping him get it!" She tried to pull away to run but Yahiko wouldn't let her go.

"I'm not judging him! But you need to let Kenshin handle it. You're just going to get in everyone's way!"

"You don't understand!" She beseeched. "Soujiro still has unresolved issues with Kenshin. I need to be there in case he doesn't listen to Kenshin. He'll listen to me. I know he will! Please let me go!"

Yahiko was still reluctant and still held her firmly by the wrist. "I can't just let you run into a fight by yourself in the middle of the storm. You could get hurt before you even arrive!" he yelled over the blustering winds.

"Fine! You can come, but just let me go!" She finally yanked her arm free and twisted around on her heel to run.

"I wasn't asking." Yahiko made clear as he stayed on her heel and drew his sword to be ready to protect her.

* * *

Soujiro's strong will to protect those he cared about kept him focused and determined. The fight was evenly matched because of his weakened state so he worked to parry off Chou's attacks and conserve energy. He would let Chou's confidence build until Soujiro saw an opening and swiftly make his move to silence Chou for good. He knew his failing would come at a cost to Avaron and it was a cost he never wanted her to pay. He knew she had been insistent on helping him and it had been difficult to refuse her aid. It wasn't just because he needed it, but the moment he let his guard down to let her in, he loved how she made him feel. His weakened state had caused him to cherish her affection for him even more so that he held onto her until the last moment... he regretted every bit of it. It was because of these feelings he felt and letting his guard down, he was in the situation he was in now. Had he just refused Avaron from the beginning, this fight, this disease wouldn't be happening and he and Koharu would be far from Tokyo. He was settled now it had not been worth him suffering for and placing Avaron in such danger. She was already looked down by her family and this would bring added shame to both her and her family, and Avaron would take the brunt of it all.

Soujiro was forced back and even stumbled with the blizzard winds blowing into him. He still swiftly raised his blade ready to block Chou's incoming attack. It never came. Chou remained standing where he first was when Soujiro stumbled back and seemed to be allowing him to have breather. He needed it. He was wheezing now and when he saw he had been allowed to recover, he lowered his sword for a moment to try and catch his breath and released series of coughs.

"Tuberculosis," Chou confirmed for himself. "I would have thought you been more careful in Kofu."

He would have, had it not been for Avaron. Because of how she made him feel and then brought his past out in the open and flooded his mind with them, he was caught of guard when that woman attacked him. It wasn't just that his thoughts were distracted or that he simply underestimated her. He had never known women to viciously take advantage of men like that. Usually, it was done the other way around. Even when it happen, he had naturally reacted by grabbing at a sword that was no longer at his side. From there, he had been helpless for a moment. He had never had to physically grab and attack at a woman to defend himself but finally did what needed to be done to defend himself before she would completely have her way with him. He had just reacted too late and became infected with her disease.

He shuddered inwardly recalling that experience to mind. It had been more humiliating than that of what his family ever did to him. He didn't blame Avaron, but he still wished he never said yes and entered that hotel with her.

"Soujiro!" Chou called out to get his attention.

Soujiro raised his weary eyes from the ground to meet Chou's. It was a mistake to be allowed to rest. His exhaustion was catching up to him all over again and it was any wonder how he stood at all against the fierce winds.

"This is a disease not even the strongest survive! Every second fighting me, remaining in this storm lowers your chances of living. Drop the sword and surrender and I promise you'll receive the best care the Meiji can provide and those girls will be left alone." he tried to persuade. He almost seemed to be pitying the young fighter before him. "How can you possibly think your way will have a better outcome?"

Soujiro only grounded his stance and raised his sword back up to fight. "Shishio was living proof that they can't be trusted. Even Kenshin is proof. Had Kenshin not disappear, they would have done the same to him. Either way, it's a death sentence for me. My last strength will be for the people I care about, not for Meiji!" He raised his sword and foolishly leapt to make the first attack.

Chou raised his two blades in time to block the attack, which proved to be a powerful strike as he skidded back into the snow. However, once he absorbed the powerful strike, he easily thrust Soujiro's blade off with the same force, which left Soujiro completely open. A second later, a swift strike was thrust down against his torso and Soujiro was driven to the ground with a soft cry. He was quickly drawn back to that rainy right before he slaughtered his family. Those feelings of helplessness, being alone and knowing there was no way out. Those feelings he felt right before he sealed his emotions and did what had to be done.

He clutched his bloody fist around the sword as his icy eyes snapped wide. He swung his blade upwards as he rose to his feet and did so with such speed, snow from the ground and air was pulled in the current the blade created.

Chou narrowly managed to block the attack in time, and even when he did, he was met with the piercing rush of snow and wind and was blinded by it. One sword was tossed from his grip when Soujiro's blade made contact with it. Chou was forced to open his eyes and defend himself in any hope of dodging the next attack. When their blades clashed, he was the one looking through the tangled blades now to see Soujiro's smirk and the blood creeping out the side of it. "I'll see you in hell," Soujiro uttered and used all his weight and strength to thrust the blade off his own. He followed through with a back kick and struck with such force to throw Chou to the ground. Soujiro rushed forward and kicked the last sword from Chou's grip.

"You're making a mistake!" Chou tried to persuade for the last time.

"I stand by my decision." Soujiro raised the blade to deal the death blow. Just before he was going to follow through on the death blow, he heard a familiar cry being carried on the winds.

"No, Soujiro! Don't!"

He briefly looked over his shoulder to see Koharu burst through the fog of the storm with another by her side. "Koharu -"

A click was heard before Soujiro directed his eyes back at Chou only to be staring at the barrel of a gun that had last been used against him. "Sorry kid." Chou uttered and fired.

Koharu watched the trigger being pulled and the shot echoed through the air as she watched Soujiro drop to the ground. Her eyes immediately blurred with tears as she screamed: "No, Soujiro!" She immediately started to rush by his side but was halted when Yahiko circled his arm in front of her to stop her.

"We can't get any closer! It's too dangerous!"

"Soujiro!" She wailed, but he didn't even flinch at her voice calling to him. "I don't understand! Where's Kenshin? He was supposed to save him!"

Chou slowly stood as he kept the gun on Soujiro's motionless form. Even he was doubtful that the one shot had killed him. Then again, it seemed obvious that Soujiro was on his last leg. He remained motionless except for his ebony hair being whipped around his face from the fierce winds. He lowered the gun and risked a closer look to see if there was any fresh blood tainting the snow. Instead, his eyes were directed to the sword lying beside Soujiro, and the shattered handguard.

Chou cursed out loud as he put the distance back between them and raised the gun.

Soujiro had just barely managed to direct the sword in the path of the bullet. His head shifted towards Chou as his eyes slowly opened up only to be staring up at the barrel of the gun again. He sat up on his elbows but froze in place when the gun clicked in place to shoot again.

"You could have just surrendered from the beginning and avoided all this heartache! You've only proven to the Meiji you're too dangerous to be kept alive."

"No!" Koharu screamed at Chou as she continued to resist Yahiko's hold over her. "You've won! Please spare him!" She would say or admit anything if it meant that Soujiro could live. Yahiko struggled to restrain her before she might act recklessly. "Get out of there, Sou!" He seemed to be giving up all over again.

Soujiro only turned his gaze to meet her weeping and pleading eyes that begged him to fight in some way. He only managed to smile for her. He rathered be seen that way than feebly fighting for his life. Little could be done when a gun was pointed at him.

 _She made the heartache worth it._

Koharu only saw his smile briefly before Yahiko got in front of her and forced her to turned her away. "Don't look -"

The shot was fired and it immediately caused Koharu to break down in Yahiko's arms.

Soujiro's eyes closed and he grunted softly from anticipating the shot when it fired. Instead, it was the snow beside him that erupted into the air. No shots came after that one. He had expected to be shot repeatedly like Shishio had been so to guarantee his death.

"Like she said, you've won. There's no need to continue this fight."

Soujiro's eyes opened and he directed his eyes upwards to see a certain reverse blade sword now hovering between him and Chou. He suddenly gasped after realizing he had been holding his breath and realizing who had intervened on his behalf. Holding the blade was no other than Himura Kenshin. He had struck the blade down against Chou's wrists to redirected the bullet and force the gun out of his grip so he could no longer use it. Kenshin then quickly inserted himself in front of Soujiro keeping his reverse blade up.

Soujiro sat up on his palms, but froze in place again with his mouth agape. "… Kenshin," he uttered out in disbelief.

Chou was cursing out loud while clutching at his wrists from how hard Kenshin had to strike them to redirect the path of the bullet in time.

"All right, Kenshin!" Yahiko cheered. He then looked at Koharu who was almost being completely supported in his arms from the grief already overtaking her. She was staring with as much disbelief as Soujiro. "See? Kenshin never lets anyone down." He had to let her go as she would faint from relief instead. She still clutched at her heavy heart as she fell to her knees. She realized this is what Soujiro had desperately needed as a child. It was Chou having to stand alone now.

"What are you doing?" Chou spat out. Of all people, he thought Kenshin would have the wisdom to not interfere. "This is business of the Meiji. I'm just following orders! Interfering will give you nothing but trouble."

"You think we care what the Meiji thinks?" Sanosuke trudged from behind Chou making him jump aside. Sanosuke continued towards Soujiro.

"Get him and the others back to the dojo," Kenshin directed.

"Yeah, yeah," Sanosuke said and promptly knelt down beside Soujiro. Soujiro immediately shouldered away from Sanosuke. "Easy, kid. Against our better judgement, we're here to help you."

Kenshin was closing his eyes already anticipating Soujiro's response to their aid. Koharu slowly stood as she watched Soujiro closely. He was starting to act as she expected he would.

"He's right. You shouldn't have interfered," Soujiro turned away. " Koharu was the one that needed protection."

"Are you kidding me?" Sanosuke spat out. "You were the one about to be shot!"

"Soujiro means to kill me," Chou stated clearly. "What you've done is just given him that opportunity. He's threatened the Meiji by threatening to reveal classified information Shishio alone should have known. He's a threat in every way. Are you sure he's the one you want to be protecting?"

"No one is killing anyone," Kenshin made clear and lowered his sword. He turned his back to Chou to face Soujiro. He knew Chou wouldn't dare try to strike him from behind. "You're in no condition to fight. Let us take you back to the dojo and you'll receive to medical attention you are in critically need of. If you can't even do it for yourself, do it for her." He directed his blade towards Koharu. Soujiro shifted his gaze to be met with Koharu's glistening eyes and saw the tears she still cried from when she thought she had lost him forever. Soujiro's hardened face softened at the sight. He turned away.

Koharu risked a step forward. "Soujiro, please," her voice shook.

Soujiro kept still and his head stubbornly turned away.

Sanosuke risked stepping down again to his former adversary, doubtful that Soujiro would openly admit they were right and that he needed to give up. At first, Soujiro allowed Sanosuke to bring his arm back around, mainly because Soujiro was distracted as he coughed into his sleeve. When Sanosuke got him to his feet and Soujiro lowered his arm, he saw the blood Soujiro coughed onto his sleeve. "Are you coughing bl- you're sick too?" Sanosuke asked in shock. He looked at Kenshin with concern. "It's worse than we thought-"

He didn't get to finish when Soujiro withdrew his arm off Sanosuke and turned while thrusting his other palm upwards into Sanosuke's face.

"Ah! Damn it!" Sanosuke hollered and cupped his nose as it started to bleed.

Soujiro was already on the move and ran passed Sanosuke. It seemed like he was running away until he suddenly fell on his side besides a fallen sword and scooped it up into his grasp. He twisted around on his knees with the sword raised and stood back up.

"No-" Koharu started to protest and started to take a step forward until Yahiko urged her back again.

"Soujiro!" Kenshin yelled and lowered his sword to show he didn't want to fight. "There's no point and continuing this fight! For your own sake and your sister's, stop this right now!" He tried to reach Soujiro by referring to Koharu as his real sister.

"It's not going to stop here!" Soujiro was convinced. "I have more to gain from his death than surrendering." He still had Avaron to protect. Accepting Kenshin's help also meant surrendering. Kenshin could not stop the Meiji from marching through the doors of the dojo and reprimanding him. He would be snatched away from Koharu anyway. He felt this was his only option. "You want to do me a favor, step aside!"

Kenshin only raised his sword back up.

Soujiro was flabbergasted that Kenshin was actually standing his ground to protect Chou. He didn't see it as Kenshin trying to stop him from making a mistake.

"You're delusional if you think you can fight Kenshin in your current state! You couldn't defeat him at your best!" Sanosuke yelled, still cupping his nose to slow the bleeding.

"Because I had nothing to lose back then," he said as he turned his gaze towards Koharu. He couldn't brings himself to actually meet her glistening eyes, however. Back in his Tenken days, he had only fought to prove his strength and his right to live. He had long found there was new strength in fighting for the people he loved and was now ready to put that strength to the test. "Will you back off and let me do what needs to be done?" he asked Kenshin. "Please."

Kenshin gazed with such sympathy towards Soujiro. He understood Soujiro's thoughts and feelings more than anyone. He also knew nothing was going to dissuade Soujiro from following through on what he thought was best for him and Koharu. Because of his own conscience, his own truths, Kenshin had to stand his ground against Soujiro.

"So be it," Soujiro uttered, and started to tap his foot.

Yahiko darted his eyes at Koharu when she gasped in horror. He nearly lost his hold on her when she lunged towards Soujiro in some desperate effort to stop him. "Stop it, Soujiro! It isn't worth it! None of it is worth your life!" _He's not even hearing me anymore_! "It isn't worth it!"

Yahiko was particularly surprised when Sanosuke backed far out of range from the two swordsmen. He backed away until he was now standing next to Yahiko and Koharu. "What's with you two?" Rarely did Sanosuke ever get as scared.

"You'll see."

Soujiro felt confident he could perform the shukuchi now. The time spent fighting Chou had somewhat cleared an array of paths on the street. If he could get pass Kenshin, he could perform his signature move, the Shuntensatsu, and kill the threat over Avaron for good. It could be over in a few seconds.

Chou hesitated a few steps back, especially when that familiar smile broke across Soujiro's face. "Say hi to Shishio for me," he said and leapt off his foot and vanished into thin air.

"Whoa!" Yahiko exclaimed. "He's gone!"

Kenshin's gaze remained focus as he whirled around towards Chou. Soujiro appeared for only a second with his feet planted against the wall of a building just across from Chou. He smirked when it was just Chou in view and thrust his foot off the wall to make his signature strike.

Yahiko's mouth couldn't have dropped any wider. He was witnessing moves he had never seen Kenshin perform.

The moment Soujiro made his move to attack, Kenshin made his before Soujiro foot fully left the wall. He disappeared right before Soujiro did to be able to act in time. Half a breath later, Kenshin was seen driving Soujiro's blade down to the ground the very moment it would have struck Chou. Soujiro fell to one knee still clutching at his sword. By the time he raised his gaze, he was faced with the point of Kenshin's sword to his face. Chou backed far off realizing how close Kenshin timed it before stopping Soujiro's blade from running him through.

"I can read your moves now," Kenshin reminded him. "You can't win today. Focus on the now. You're not well and you're not thinking straight. Fight another time and let us help you now!"

"Get out of my way Kenshin!" Soujiro used his sword to strike Kenshin's sword from his face and leapt back to his feet. Kenshin stepped back as he parried off Soujiro's relentless attacks. It wasn't Soujiro's goal to defeat Kenshin, but to get pass him to Chou. However, Kenshin was still fresh to the fight and managed to keep Soujiro at a fair distance from Chou. Kenshin had no choice but to turn the attacks on Soujiro and keep hin away from Chou until he tired himself out.

Soujiro must have realized at some point he lost completely. His strikes became more and more half hearted until Kenshin finally struck him when Soujiro left his back open. Soujiro's sword fell from his grasp when he collapsed over his hands and knees. He balled his fists angrily into the clumps of snow beneath him as he turned a wrathful gaze up at Kenshin. "People I care about are going to get hurt if I don't kill him! You must have close to compromising your vow not to kill just to protect the people you care 's all I'm trying to do!"

Kenshin sheathed his reverse blade knowing their fight was at its end. He then knelt down on one knee before Soujiro and attempted to reach a compassionate hand towards him, but Soujiro was quick to turn a cold shoulder to it. "Come with us. And I promise I won't let anything happen to them."

"You can't promise that."

"No," Chou started in. " He can't. You shouldn't make promises you know you can't keep, Kenshin."

"Shut the hell up!" Sanosuke raised a threatening fist towards Chou. "They'll listen to Kenshin over you any time."

"Go ahead and take the kid!" Chou lashed out. "But know this," he said as he turned his gaze down at Soujiro, "the Meiji will know where to find you and you can bet they'll drag your ass out of that dojo along with your precious little pet," he gestured towards Koharu, "before sunrise. Any attempts to escape on your own will come at a cost to these people."

Those words stabbed Soujiro all over. He was made to feel he couldn't have any connection with the world without it costing him and the others he came to know. Chou had just threatened the others who had played a part in caring for him since first coming to Tokyo. A soft growl emitted from his throat as he tightened his hold back around his fallen sword.

"Soujiro-" Kenshin caught him at his shoulders as he rose to charge and shoved him a good distance back. "This doesn't have to be your fight alone! You can trust-"

"It is my fight! And you're going to let me through -" Soujiro raised his sword to strike Kenshin now that he had put away his own weapon.

"No, stay back!" Kenshin suddenly cried out and extended his arm out.

"Stop it!" Koharu lunged from around to grab at Soujiro's arm to halt the attack but only ended up clawing after his sleeve and getting in the path of the strike meant for Kenshin. The blade was struck downward from Koharu's earnest tug at his sleeve and she was struck down instead. She was driven to the ground with a heartwrenching scream.…

"Kohar-"he barely got her name passed his lips as he watched her body fall and strike the cold ground. She remained motionless. "Koharu, no!" The sword tainted with her blood slipped through his fingers as he collapsed back to his hands and knees next to her. Soujiro realized now Kenshin was trying to yell for Koharu to stay back, not him. He knew what Soujiro would end up doing.

Yahiko skidded to a stop from behind after trying to go after Koharu when she finally slipped through his grasp. "Oh no.…is she…."

Everyone thought they were seeing the heartless monster they had first come to know and gazed with contempt towards Soujiro, all except Kenshin. He remained standing with eyes widened and mouth dropped like everyone else, but held such a softhearted gaze towards Soujiro. He was immediately pulled into Soujiro's grief and sorrow.

"No, no! What have I done!" Soujiro cried as he crawled towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her. "Koharu." She wasn't responding. "Koharu? Koharu no!" He carefully rolled her on her back to find her obi completely sliced through and blood staining her kimono and skin and the snow that had been beneath her. "No! You stupid girl!" He quickly pulled her upright against him to keep her covered. She remained limp and cold within his hold. "Koharu, wake up." He clasped his hand against her face and directed it towards him. "Wake up!" Soujiro ended up dropping his head against hers as he closed his eyes. He cried softly: "Please... please don't do this.…" The first tear started to roll down his cheek as he touched his hand against her face. "Please don't be… dead..."


	23. Chapter 23

The blizzard winds had started to die down but the snowflakes still fell in large volume around them. It changed nothing for Soujiro. He had never felt more frozen and numb in his life. It was then he realized it was the same grief and sorrow he had been putting her through since Kofu, the pain he had put her through up to this very moment.. He knew now he had been too inconsiderate how his choices were affecting her. He could still barely comprehend how she valued and loved him. He was realizing too late how he valued and loved her. He clutched at her torn dress where it was bleeding through and felt her blood gush though the fabric where her heart was. He tried to slow the bleeding by bunching the fabric into it, but he knew it would do little good.

Yahiko was struggling with his own guilt. He felt part of him had let her go to run to Soujiro. She seemed so sure that Soujiro would stop and listen, but it came at a price neither Yahiko or Soujiro wanted to pay. Yahiko's job was to drag her back the moment he had caught up to her and regretted not doing so.

"Soujiro?" Kenshin risked a step forward. He still wasn't acknowledged by Soujiro. He continued: "Let's bring her back to the dojo. Something could still be done for her."

"Just her, right?"

"Sano-" Kenshin started too reprimand him.

"Don't even, Kenshin! I don't care if it was an accident, it was his rage that killed her!" Sanosuke raised a fist. "He is out of control! Do you really want such a monster lingering around the dojo near Kaoru?" Sanosuke only regretted those words when he saw the hurt strike Kenshin's own face. Kenshin's sins were no less than Soujiro's, and Sanosuke wondered if Kenshin had ever done such thing like Soujiro had to Koharu.

They both turned their attention back to Soujiro as he finally choked out a sob he couldn't keep in anymore. Once that happened, he couldn't stop and continued to sob into her matted dark hair. He had never known grief in this way. He felt a pain and emptiness he couldn't describe. It really felt like a part of him died and it was something he did not want to carry along with his regret and remorse. Trying not to feel anymore wouldn't cut it. Koharu had broken that curse completely to where he wouldn't know how to bury the pain anymore. He didnt even want to wait for the disease to finish him off. He couldn't face life ahead knowing what he had done to her. He had struck down his source of happiness. He had struck her down after promising her to remain her guardian.

Chou still stood before them them, not only shocked at what Soujiro had done, but seeing how much he had really cared for Koharu. _How did an annoying brat like her make such an impact on the Tenken who was known not to feel?_ He stepped forward when Soujiro's sobs started to subside. "This doesn't change anything, Soujiro. I still have my orders. I still have to take you in."

Soujiro raised his tear filled eyes from Koharu, but couldn't stomach lifting his eyes any higher than off the ground. "I. Am. Not. Going with you," he said for the last time. Chou pointed the gun he had retrieved.

"There's only two options, Soujiro. You're too dangerous to be left alone -"

Chou stopped when Yahiko inserted himself in front of Soujiro with his arms raised. "Leave them alone, for goodness sake!" Yahiko at first had started to develop the same disdain and anger towards Soujiro that Sanosuke had until Soujiro openly expressed his grief the way he did. The fact that Kenshin was obviously sharing in Soujiro's pain made Yahiko feel the need to stand up for him, despite where Soujiro's actions had led him.

"What are you doing?" Soujiro questioned, his voice already broken from grieving out loud. He was still trying to hold back another wave of tears.

"Yahiko, you idiot get out -" Sanosuke started until Kenshin stepped forward and went to stand next to Yahiko. Sanosuke dropped his shoulders in defeat and felt it best to do the same, despite his detest towards Soujiro.

Soujiro now had Yahiko standing in front of him and Kenshin and Sanosuke beside him. He didn't understand these people and their desire to still help him. The fact that Yahiko stepped up first shocked him the most. He had never met the kid and he was ready to take a bullet for him, even after what he did to Koharu.

"He needs time to grieve," Kenshin explained. "It's not going to do anyone any good to take him in now. He'll stay with us under my guard until he's ready."

"Do you really think that the Meiji will accept that?" Chou scoffed in disbelief. He had not lowered the gun.

"If they hope to use the Tenken's talents at all, they'll have to back off!" Yahiko spat.

"They'll listen to Kenshin," Sanosuke spoke up. "They have more respect for him than you. At least he was never forced to work for them."

Soujiro would rather take the bullet from Chou's gun than accept either of those options. Going with Kenshin to grieve sounded about as miserable as Chou arresting him and accepting what lied beyond that. He knew these people would not step down now to let him take the easy way out.

He had cradled Koharu back against him resting his jaw just over her head to avoid gazing at her lifeless face. It would only spark another meltdown if he kept gazing upon it. His fingers clutched into her matted hair and he closed his eyes as a few tears still managed to escape from his closed eyes. He opened his eyes towards the ground and they fell upon the sword he had used against her. He didnt know why, but he released his hand from over her heart where his hand been bunching the fabric of the kimono over the wound he inflicted and placed his hand at the hilt of the sword. He used his thumb to brush the snow away that had already covered it.

Sanosuke looked down at Soujiro when he suddenly gasped out loud, like he had been holding his breath too long. He thought Soujiro was about to do something rash seeing his hand around the hilt of the sword. That was until his eyes focused on the lotus hand guard Soujiro had cleared the snow off of. _Wait a minute... that sword was blunt, wasn't it?_ Sanosuke thought.

Just as he questioned it, Soujiro felt Koharu's head shift against his and she released a soft moan. It seemed too good to be true. He didn't pull her away until Koharu raised her hand and clutched at his arm supporting her head. "Sou?"

Yahiko and Kenshin whirled around to face him at the sound of her voice. Soujiro knew he wasn't imagining it when he saw the relief and joy already overwhelming their face.

"She's still alive!" Yahiko was the first to announce.

When Soujiro loosened his hold on her, Koharu was able to hold herself up and face him directly. She quickly had to pull her kimono taut to keep herself decent before them. She then directed her wrathful eyes at Soujiro. "It took something like this for you to hug me back?" Her hardened eyes softened when she noticed the tears still running down Soujiro's face and his momentarily, expressionless face. She had no idea how he had already begun grieving for her. "Sou?"

It startled her when he finally reached his hand against her face. "You're alive!" he said it like it just dawned on him. His tears were quick to turn into tears of joy as he burst into joyous laughter. "You're here! You came back!" She had been serious in what she last said, but was realizing now she had been thought dead and how overjoyed he was that she was alive. The words he had spoken instantly sounded familiar to her. She had said such joyous words to him when he rescued her from Hisato. It then touched her to see how happy her existence really made him.

He didn't know it, but his laughter and joy quickly became contagious, especially when she decided to fall back in his arms to see if he would embrace her again. He finally let his arms drop around her and clutched the back of her head against him. "Thank goodness!" he cried out. "You stupid girl, don't ever do that again." She was enthralled to finally have him return his affection to her. He held her like he always knew how to but it still shocked her to the point she very nearly forgot to return her affection.

Those around him were seeing the person Koharu knew him to be. Both Kenshin and Yahiko smiled out of joy and happiness seeing Koharu alive and how it was affecting Soujiro. Kenshin saw firsthand how she had changed him since he last had to leave Soujiro behind to face Shishio. It hurt even more to think what it would have done to the young samurai had he done permanent damage against Koharu.

Sanosuke, of course, fought the urge to give in to Soujiro's rejoicing. Chou had lowered the gun and was again, stun to see how such a girl was able to stir such emotion out of the former Tenken.

Soujiro pulled out of her embrace remembering she was still hurt. "I don't understand.… the way you screamed. I thought I…." He looked back towards Avaron's sword laying beside them.

"Well, it still hurt, dummy," Koharu grunted as she clutched her wounded shoulder. She followed his gaze until it came to rest on the sword. "But I guess I'm lucky you picked up that sword."

Soujiro shook his head. "No, I still could have ended up killing you with it." He still could have taken her life with it, especially if the blow had struck her head. "But had it been any other sword…you would be dead now." _Thank you, Avaron_.

Even though he had struck Koharu wth the sword meant to protect her, she was still alive because of it. He pulled her towards him and made her lower her sleeve to examine the wound again. He gulped still seeing how the strike fell right over her heart. The sword had struck at its deepest in her left shoulder towards her heart, but by the time the sword had completed the strike, it had only sliced through into her kimono. Had he struck any deeper into her, she would have died instantly. He knew he was fortunate to have her here with him. It really did feel like he was given a second chance.

Part of him still wanted to finish the fight with Chou, but he knew he had lost. He knew he was too weak, especially to have to face Kenshin again. He had been ready to throw it all away to what he thought would be better for Koharu and Avaron. But now that he knew the true pain of grief, he was sorry he had been too ready to put Koharu through such pain. He better understood the anger she had towards him on the train ride when she learned what he attempted to do once he sent her away. He understood now how selfish it was. He never wanted to put Koharu through the pain he just suffered through.

"Um…Sou.…" Koharu blushed as she struggled to keep herself modest while he seemed to just be staring. Obviously, the kimono itself had been sliced through so she struggled to keep her shoulders covered while keeping it enclosed around her.

He took his hand off her and looked away while shyly rubbed at the back of his neck. "Sorry." He just wanted to be sure he hadn't done worse by her. He picked up Avaron's blade and sheathed it before putting his arm back around her and carefully took her back in his arms before standing back up. He would carry her and keep her snug in his hold so she didn't have to fight the whole way back to keep herself modest before everyone.

"So I guess you won't be needing time to grieve after all."

Koharu cringed in his hold at hearing Chou's voice again. She still worried Chou would feed the fire in Soujiro that was finally cooling down. She looked to Kenshin to step in, but he was looking to Soujiro to make the decision. Soujiro seemed to ponder, but it was an obvious choice. He lifted his gaze towards Kenshin and was able to will a nod towards him.

"He's coming with us." Kenshin made clear for everyone. Koharu practically deflated in relief in Soujiro's hold.

"Is that so?"

"They both are in need of a doctor," Kenshin said as he looked over his shoulder towards Chou. "Even if Soujiro surrendered to you, he would have to be placed in immediate care. Fortunately, the best doctor in town is waiting back at the dojo. Soujiro will receive the care he needs there."

"Then I'll tell Yamagata where to find him. I'm sure he'll be delighted to know he's now under the watchful guard of the trusted Batoussai and will turn him in when we come for him."

Kenshin paid no more heed and turned to face Soujiro. He gave an encouraging smile towards Koharu, then back towards Soujiro. He was relieved for Soujiro's sake that Koharu would live. He knew Soujiro would have been beyond saving had such a tragic thing happened by his hand.

Soujiro took a moment to swallow his pride before turning to face the others and following them back to the dojo. Suspicious eyes were momentarily kept on him as he walked passed them after Kenshin. It couldn't be helped. Soujiro knew he gave them every reason to make it difficult to trust him.

His mind was briefly taken away the awkward moment when he felt Koharu clutch the fabric on his shoulder more tightly. Her gaze was far off and he felt her tense in his hold. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and slightly relaxed her fist on his shoulder, but her gaze remained saddened. She turned her head into her his torso and brought her arms up to hold his neck more firmly. Soujiro slowed to a stop and waited for the others to pass him before he questioned her again. Her hold was protective, but a hold like she was saying goodbye. "Koharu? What's wrong?"

".…Do you promise not to get mad?"

"Of course, what is it?"

Koharu pulled away so to be able to meet his gaze. "I always wanted to stay by your side. Just you and me against the world…but I realized now the world is just too big. It's too much and the more we've tried to fight against it, the worse its gotten for us. I know now what I wanted was a fool's dream. And its only gotten worse for you... living as a fugitive."

"What are you saying?"

She clenched her fist at his shoulder again and asked in an earnest tone: "Would it really be so bad if you worked for the Meiji?"

Soujiro flashed a look of repugnance and it was a look Koharu's heart couldn't take. She avoided it by dropping her head back against his neck. "At least you'll live that way... and you'll be good at it. And maybe not live in such isolation like you've had to."

Soujiro knew now that Koharu really was saying goodbye. Either way, the Meiji was coming for him and he had the choice of working for them or being executed. If not, the people around him would start paying the price. It was Koharu who felt his hold stiffen around her as all expression left his face again. He was suddenly disheartened. Either way, Koharu wasn't going to be able to stay by his side. He was not just going to be leaving her. It could also be seen as her being taken away from him. Where was she going to end up?

"Soujiro?" Kenshin called out from ahead.

Soujiro looked ahead to see all eyes turned back on him again. Sanosuke's posture had tensed, ready for a chase in case Soujiro would attempt to run. Soujiro did have a look like he was second guessing his decision to go with them. He wanted to run. Unlike Koharu, he wanted to keep fighting against the world and what it was expecting of him. It was almost too tempting to turn on his heel and keep running, but if the twelve year old girl in his arms was realizing what they wanted was a fool's hope, he really would be delusional to think otherwise. He met Kenshin's gaze and found the courage to take the next step forward. He had to trust Kenshin could protect her like he promised. That alone gave him enough reason to keep moving forward.

Soujiro then put on a smile as he passed Sanosuke. "Ease up rooster head."

Sanosuke aggressively took hold of his arm and gave Soujiro a jerk. "Hey, you're lucky she is still alive. Maybe I wouldn't have been able to kill you for what you did but you can bet I would have beat you within any inch of your life before Kenshin could stop me. I don't care what anyone else thinks, I know what you are and what you deserve and it isn't a second chance. How this girl sees any good in you and can still stand to be in your presence is beyond me because you could drop dead in front of me and I couldn't care less." Sanosuke made his feelings known. He still couldn't get over the fact that Soujiro had driven a blade into a small girl like Koharu and had done it with such rage.

"Hey -" Koharu barked angrily, ready to openly defend Soujiro.

Soujiro dropped the smile and said: "It's okay, Koharu. He's right. " He then shouldered off his hold and continued forward. "I know what I deserve."

Sanosuke was briefly met with Kenshin's disapproving eyes, but Kenshin kept quiet for now. Sanosuke was hotheaded and to rebuke him for what he said would probably lead to a fight they didn't have time for. However, all it took was that glance from Kenshin for him to start regretting those words. While Kenshin and Soujiro were two very different people, there was still much the two could relate to.

Koharu dropped her head with a pout against Soujiro as he followed after Kenshin again. She couldn't understand Sanosuke. Earlier, it had seemed like Sanosuke was willing to defend Soujiro, but she guessed he really was only doing it just to support Kenshin. She found herself holding onto him protectively again. _He'll come to see him as I do. I won't have anyone thinking less of him._

Yahiko caught up to Soujiro's side and rolled his eyes. He put his hand over his mouth and leaned in with a whisper: "Don't listen to him. He practically said the same thing to Megumi and eventually got over it."

"I heard that!"

"Well, it's true!" Yahiko crossed his arms as he walked ahead of Soujiro.

Koharu looked up at Soujiro when he slowed to a stop again. "Sou, is something wrong?" He was breathing like he suddenly wasn't getting enough air.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." He tried for her sake to act like was fine, but had begun breaking out in another cold sweat. As he tried to walk again, his weight shifted uneasily and his hold on Koharu slacked. He grunted softly as he struggled to support her anymore. He was briefly met with Kenshin's concern gaze until he closed his eyes trying to steady his breathing. He then lost all sense of direction.

"Sano, catch him!" Kenshin called out to hin.

Sanosuke was confused until he saw Soujiro's knees give out beneath him and lunged to barely catch Soujiro by his shoulders while Koharu slipped through Soujiro's grasp. She fell on her knees in front of the two with a yelp. Sanosuke eased Soujiro to his knees as he started coughing blood into the snow.

Yahiko first tried to check on Koharu, but she ended up pushing him aside. "Sou!" Koharu clambered on her hands and knees to get back by his side.

"You might get your wish yet " Soujiro uttered over his shoulder for Sanosuke to hear. He then turned away with a choked cough.

Sanosuke's deeper feelings on the matter were revealed when he gave a look of angst and regret towards Kenshin as he knelt down in front of him. Koharu was holding up his hand against her chest and stared anxiously as Kenshin touched his palm to Soujiro's forehead. Soujiro only looked away when he started to cough again and clutched at his chest.

"How were you even able to fight in this condition?" Sanosuke yelled. He abruptly forced Soujiro upright that openly show his disdain towards him, but it was just a cover to allow Soujiro to cough and breathe with more ease. Sanosuke knew he shouldn't be that surprised with Soujuro endurance. Kenshin was more than half dead by the time Shishio was defeated. Kenshin fought because he had to and was driven by the desire to live and return to his loved ones. It was similar to what had driven Soujiro to fight, but his body seemed to realize the battle was over and it had clearly taken its toll on him.

"I had no choice." It came out almost a whisper. It was true. He had to intervene from the beginning to save Koharu. From there, he had allowed his his rage to take control.

"I can't imagine what you're like as a swordsman in perfect health," Yahiko added in wonderment. "What I witnessed was amazing. Maybe you can show a fellow swordsman a few of those tricks."

He earned a small chuckle from Soujiro. From that point on, he started to become incoherent again. His head shifted away as dark spots started to fill his view. Koharu clutched his hand more tightly when it started to become limp in her hold.

"YOU moron, this isn't the time to ask for sword lessons," Sanosuke spat.

"I was complimenting him!"

"He's burning up," Kenshin said and lowered his hand. The urgency in his tone of voice quickly drew the others attention. "We need to get him indoors under Megumi's care as quickly as possible. Can you carry him?"

Sanosuke nodded and put Soujiro's arm around around his shoulder. "You better not pull another stunt like last time, kid."

Soujiro made no response. His head was turned away and he had closed his eyes.

"Sou?" Koharu tried to get him to at least acknowledge her. Even that faked, forced smile he often did to try and assure with would have sufficed, but he wouldn't even give her that. As he was lifted away from Koharu, she accidentally pulled the jade beads from his wrist from trying to hold onto him as long as she could.

Kenshin nodded. "We'll catch up." He turned his attention to Koharu who had hid the beads tightly in her fists.

She looked up with tears streaming down her face. "This is all my fault…."

" What? Of course not!" Yahiko couldn't fathom how she was blaming herself.

"I told him he should just surrender to the Meiji and work for them. I only said it because I want him to live but I think I just made him give up! No matter what, I'm going to lose him," she cried clutching the beads tightly in her hold.

"No." Kenshin assured. "If anything, you are what's making him hold on. Don't give way to despair. The affects of the duel just caught up to him. It's understandable why this happened. I assure you, it has nothing to do with you."

Koharu still couldn't help but blame herself. He clearly wasn't fine before, but he had at least seemed happy until she asked for him to surrender and then she knew what Sanosuke said had not helped. She looked up when Kenshin knelt down by her side. "Would you like me to carry you like he was doing it?"

Koharu had no choice but to accept his help, especially if a gust of wind decided to blow and take her by surprise. Kenshin took her into his arms and smiled kindly as they continued at a slower place. "I believe Kaoru will have some clothes that will fit you. She's lived at the dojo her whole life. I think she will like meeting you." He continued chatting with her to ease her sadness, but also the awkwardness that might come with him having to hold her. Presently, Koharu was in the company of complete strangers.

While she didn't drape her arms around Kenshin as affectionately like she did with Soujiro, Kenshin didn't feel as much as a stranger as he should have been. She felt about as safe and comfortable in his arms as she did in Soujiro's. She guessed it was because she got to know Kenshin through what Soujiro related about him throughout their journey together. Even when Soujiro wasn't thrilled speaking about Kenshin, he never actually said anything bad about him. To Koharu, he was the hero in what Soujiro related about him. That was obvious considering who Soujiro was serving at the time. She saw that clearly even when Kenshin had to stand and fight against Soujiro. He had tried not to fight Soujiro and it had not been easy for him to strike even a reverse blade against him to bring Soujiro to his hands and knees.

Koharu closed her eyes as she nestled in his hold. _Maybe Kenshin can somehow protect Sou from the Meiji. At least from what they'll force him to do if he ends up working for them._

* * *

Days passed. Strangely, Chou or not a single government official came to apprehend Soujiro. The first day passed, second came and went and so did the third. It was all a blur to Soujiro. In the meantime, he was always under someone's watchful care, but of course, Koharu stuck to his side like glue. Most of the time, he remained still and incoherent. He might as well as been in a coma except for the times he needed to cough into a rag kept by his side. Megumi and Kenshin had both worked together to make sure he would stay nourished by cooking simple, but hearty meals easy to swallow and taking care not to make Soujiro choke on it. Like before, he was made to sleep upright comfortably with extra pillows so to be able to breath and consume his meals with more ease.

Kaoru had taken a liking to Koharu right away and was happy to lend her older clothes to her. Koharu was even devestated for her sake when Yahiko made the mistake to call Kaoru ugly in front of her. To Koharu, it brought on the feelings of hate and resentment she had for the boys that worked for Hisato and how they had treated her. It hurt Koharu even more because Kaoru was clearly beautiful to her. Koharu's true colors were seen when she ended up viciously attacking Yahiko and pinned him against the floor until he apologized to Kaoru… no one stopped her either. It was about the only time there was laughter during that span of time. Yahiko was quick to see Koharu more like a rotton sister than the frightened, gentle, maiden he might have first seen her as.

Kaoru at first kept her distance from Soujiro but was always lingering near when Kenshin was caring for him. After watching the others care for him, including Koharu and how she had no fear being by his side while holding his hand, her fear of him died way down. Of course, Koharu did whatever she could to ease the apprehension towards Soujiro and related _only_ the good Soujiro had done since being with her. She related the beginning to where Soujiro saved her when she fell from the peach tree, when he rescued her from Hisato's hand, to where he saved her from the raging river that led him to saving the Ochies. She bragged like any proud sister would of their older brother.

By the third day, Kaoru found herself being able to stand next to Kenshin while he cared for Soujiro. He was supporting Soujiro's head trying to give him his first meal of the day, but struggled to feed him without making him choke. Soujiro eventually shook his head absentmindedly and turned his head away. Kenshin sighed in defeat and sat the bowl aside.

"Why don't you think the Meiji has come for him? Kaoru asked. It wasn't that she desired Soujiro to be arrested, but it was more unsettling that they were keeping their distance.

"There's obviously a reason why they're holding back. In someways, it's a relief and others it's disquieting. My only guess is they're keeping their distance to see if Soujiro will recover. It wouldn't be wise to try and move him in his condition. They must know that." He frowned when Soujiro's body twisted in discomfort as his breathing became more labored. Kenshin quickly brought his arm around Soujiro to make him sit upright and brought his wrist up holding the rag. After Soujiro coughed into the rag a few times, his breathing came back with more ease. Kaoru was already holding up a cup of water which Kenshin took to give to Soujiro. He allowed Soujiro to get the air back in his lungs before trying to give him the drink.

Soujiro grunted softly as he shook his head to not accept the drink. It was torture to have to swallow at all.

Kaoru frowned as she watched. _You better start drinking some water. I went through a lot of trouble to get it._ Her well was frozen solid because of the storm, but since it was vital that Soujiro stay hydrated, she had gathered fresh virgin snow and boiled it down under Megumi's guidance.

"Come on, Soujiro," Kenshin encouraged. "You have to try," he said as he touched the cup to his lips again. He was about as pushy as Koharu was. He felt Soujiro relent and tilted the cup for him to drink. He still only managed to get him to take a few sips before he had to lay Soujiro back down. He could still be heard wheezing softy. Kaoru ended up staring with such empathy now towards him. "Do you think he should go?" She was starting to second guess her feelings towards him about facing justice.

"Even Soujiro knows he can't escape the mistakes he made in his past. Like I've had to, he'll face the consequences sooner or later." He then gazed at Kaoru and smiled. "But I still ended up finding happiness I never thought I would find again. Happiness and joy I would rather have than have continued in isolation. And I believe the same awaits Soujiro if he'll just hold on," he said as he looked back towards the younger samurai. He said it because despite what Kaoru thought, he knew Soujiro was alert enough to hear the conversation. "It's definitely worth living longer for," Kenshin finished.

Koharu smiled at listening to their conversation. She had been made to leave his side to go get some food for herself and was just returning. She had remained in the hall listening in and watching how Kenshin cared for Soujiro. She felt Soujiro was finally given someone who he could look up to as a good example and have that very person care, _actually care_ about his well being rather than just being used by them. Soujiro had little choice but to accept his help right now, but he had everything to gain if he continued to look up to Kenshin.

Soujiro didn't start becoming more alert until the following day when he felt the presence of another nearby. His hand was being held making him assume first it was Koharu. As he became more conscious of his surroundings, he realized it couldn't be. Koharu had been grasping his hand with both of hers and would hold it tightly, sometimes against her. His hand wasn't even being clutched, but rested beside him on the bed being held more carefully. He recognized the softness of her skin and how she expressed her care and affection by how her thumb carefully stroke over his knuckles. "Avaron?" He uttered tiredly. Then it dawned more clearly. _Avaron? Here?_ He pulled his hand away as his eyes snapped opened. "Avaron, what are you doing here?"

She embarrassingly folded her hands on her lap with eyes on the ground. She felt now it had been inappropriate to touch him at all. "Why else would I be in a stranger's home?"

"How did you find me?"

She risked glancing up and was more ashamed when she saw how disappointed he looked. "Well, naturally I worried when you didn't show up for dinner like we planned. I even risked going to the inn the day after the storm... but it was like you were never there. I knew, of course, not to ask questions. I even started to assume right away that I had seen you for the last time.…That was until my aunt sent me to go pick up her medicine.…Dr. Gensai must have noticed my gloominess," she chuckled embarrassingly. "He asked if I was aware of where you were. Megumi happened to show up needing some supplies and allowed me to follow her back here…." She then shrugged and said: "And here I am."

"I told you we needed to limit our time together. The Meiji knows someone else helped me. You shouldn't have -"

Avaron suddenly dropped a facade that not even Soujiro had picked up on right away. Her face became more distressed and saddened.

Soujiro sat more upright and alert. "They already know."

Avaron nodded. "They're here already. They showed up just a few minutes after I did. Kenshin told me to remain in here while he handles it."

"Damn it!" Soujiro suddenly yelled. "That's why they haven't arrested me. They knew you were going to show up sooner or later!" In that very moment, nothing seemed more evil to Soujiro than what the Meiji just pulled. "Where's Koharu?"

Avaron hesitated to speak, only because she knew she had played right into the Meiji's plan to entrap Soujiro even more than he already was. She knew she had angered him because had she not sought him out, like he told her to, this wouldn't be happening. "Uh-I think she's -" she struggled to speak out of fear and regret.

When she took too long to speak up, Soujiro tossed his blanket aside and stumbled after his sword resting against the wall. Avaron's eyes filled with new anxiety and fear when Soujiro slammed the shoji door aside and rushed down the hall.

"No, Soujiro!" she cried out, but he was already gone.

Soujiro immediately spotted Koharu at the end of the hall leaning against the wall towards the room where the others were. She was acting like some sort of guard in the hall watching the dispute before her. She stood like the Meiji would have to fight her to get access to Soujiro's room. She turned to see the furious samurai trudging down the hall with a sword in hand. He was obviously in no position to be standing. His damp hair clung to his face from the sweat brought forth from his raging fever. He still panted softly and his steps were unsteady.

"Sou! You shouldn't be up. Please go back to bed." Koharu met him halfway and grabbed at his arm to stop him. "Please go back."

"Get out of my way," he said while he shoved her aside.

Koharu was nearly shoved to the ground and watched as Soujiro pulled the blade from his sheath as he entered the room. _Oh no, he's making the exact mistake he made a few days ago!_ She looked up at Avaron who rushed beside her. She shared in Avaron's fear and anxiety over what was about to unfold.

Kenshin and the others were faced with four policemen, two Meiji soldiers, Chou and the rare presence of Yamagata himself. Seeing the man again did nothing to calm Soujiro's growing rage.

"Soujiro, no! Drop the sword!" Kenshin demanded right away. "I'm taking care of it."

Soujiro wouldn't hear him. All Soujiro knew was that Avaron's identity was known. Soujiro felt he might as well as been played. His gaze narrowed on Yamagata and Chou as he clutched his sword more firmly. "You've got a lot of nerve!" Every Meiji official present immediately started reaching for their weapon, except Yamagata. Soujiro was about to let his rage consume him again and raised his sword to attack. Even Kenshin started to reach for his own sword to quickly put an end to the fight before it would start.

"Soujiro, no!" Avaron hollered.

The moment Soujiro started to lunge to attack, Avaron charged and grabbed him forcibly from behind causing him to be aggressively shoved forward down the two steps exiting the hall. The sword was tossed from his hands when he was thrown against his stomach and was weighed down by Avaron's body. Everyone's mouth dropped at seeing who had been the one to charge and apprehend him.

Soujiro twisted around furiously to see Avaron's own raging eyes glaring down at him. She remained over his side with her palms planted on each side of him on the floor. "This is **not** what I loan the sword for!" She yelled.

Soujiro's held a fierce gaze towards her as he panted softly from the energy he already had to exert. She continued to glare her disapproving eyes upon him until it was Soujiro who looked away shamefully. She was instantly sorry she had ever trusted him with a precious sword. She regretted it when he first resorted to it in the first place to deal with the problem.

"Ah, so she confesses," Chou announced to drop a hint.

Avaron flashed a look of regret before two policemen seized her by her arms and pulled her off Soujiro. "No. No!" She cried out in fear and resisted them. She gave a frightened expression towards Soujiro that secretly was screaming for him to help her somehow.

Soujiro immediately sat up to defend her but was also quickly seized by the other two policemen and kept pinned to his knees. "No, let her go!" he screamed and violently resisted the policemens' hold on him. He locked his seething eyes towards Yamagata. "Order them to release her, now! She did nothing wrong! She's the one who stopped me!"

Yamagata only stared, too calm for the matter unfolding in front of him.

Soujiro growled and found the strength to stand against the two policemen trying to keep him on his knees. He thrust his elbow back into the man's ribs and pivoted on his heel to throw a right hook. When one policeman went down, the other took its place. When he still proved to be too much for the policemen to handle, the two Meiji soldiers stepped up and fought to keep Soujiro restrained.

Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke also stepped up in Avaron's defense saying her stepping in like that proved she wasn't against the Meiji and how she openly confessed to lending the sword also proved it wasn't meant to be directly used against them.

Koharu had flown down the steps to aid Soujiro in fighting off the policemen. One policeman gave up trying to restrain Soujiro and turned his attention on Koharu and ended up dragging her away from Soujiro. Both Avaron and Koharu were now in the hands of the Meiji.

Megumi had started to step in for Avaron's and Koharu's sake, but was halted when Kenshin lowered his arm to stop her. Kenshin was no less pleased than anyone else than how the matter turned out, but now there was only one way it could end.

Yamagata never said a word and glanced back without feeling towards Soujiro's wrathful eyes. Soujiro's attention was directed back to Avaron when she was shoved flat against the wall to have her hands cuffed behind her. Meanwhile, he could hear Koharu screaming for his name as she feebly fought against the policeman restraining her. They were going to be dragged out of his life before his eyes.

One of the Meiji soldiers was about to raise his gun to strike Soujiro into obedience before Soujiro finally caved for the others sake. He closed his eyes falling over his knees into submission while his hands were still being restrained behind him. "All right! Stop it!" he cried out. It immediately became deathly quiet in the room. Avaron had been whirled around after her hands had been cuffed and was about to be dragged away with Koharu.

Soujiro rose halfway from his bow to direct his defeated gaze at Yamagata. " You win... I'll do it…. I'll serve the Meiji."

* * *

 **AN: The end!**

 **( Just kidding)**

 **kaoruca probably still wanted to punch him towards the end of this chapter XD sorry that comment made me laugh...**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I know this took a really long time but it was a chapter I rewrote over and over again and just didn't like anything I wrote out! Then it led to writer's block, then rewriting it again! I think I'm finally happy with it though. ^-^' I rather keep rewriting until I feel good about it instead of trying to get it up by a certain time, which is always my goal is to get it up in a reasonable amount of time... but not if its not something I'm going to feel good about.…**

 **Anyway, kind of left it on a cliff hanger last chapter so I'll keep this short. Onwards with the story!**

* * *

Soujiro rose halfway from his bow to direct his defeated gaze at Yamagata. " You win... I'll do it... I'll serve the Meiji." he uttered it begrudgingly as he lowered back into a bow. "Just let Avaron and Koharu go free and I'll do whatever you want."

Yamagata's gaze only became more stern and suspicious as he looked down at the clearly defeated samurai. Soujiro continued to remain in his bow even as Yamagata approached. Soujiro heard his heavy footsteps approach until he was standing close enough, Soujiro saw the man's boots beneath his gaze. "I told you it would have been better if you surrendered willingly. You've had months to think about my offer. It's too late to grant a criminal like yourself any special-"

"I did surrender!" Soujiro snapped and started to raise from his bow until an officer swiftly drew his blade. At the sound of the blade being drawn, Soujiro halted in time as the blade was brought to rest on the back of his neck and forced him back in a low bow.

"No, Soujiro!" Koharu cried out frantically while resisting the policeman's hold on her. She thought they might execute him before her eyes. "Don't! Let me go!" She looked to Kenshin but he had barely made a move or even said anything in Soujiro's behalf. He had started to step forward when the sword was drawn but forced himself to a halt before he would draw attention from the surrounding officers. It seemed like he would protect Soujiro if he had to, but Koharu couldn't understand why he was still letting this much be done to Soujiro.

"The moment I decided to go with Kenshin, I knew I was surrendering," Soujiro admitted out loud. "You need to let Avaron and Koharu go because they convinced me it would be for my own good. I don't want to make any other deals or special requests except for their release."

"I dont believe you." Yamagata spat out vehemently. "You just tried to charge in and attack -"

"Another reason to let Avaron go! She stopped me from acting on my fear and rage. You're arresting her for acting in behalf of the Meiji. She only gave me the sword to protect Koharu who your men tried to kill. She never doubted I would make Koharu's protection a priority. You can't blame her for wanting to protect the life of an innocent girl. Koharu would be dead if it weren't for her!"

Avaron's eyes glowered towards the ground at hearing that. She never considered she had actually acted in the Meiji's behalf. Soujiro might have thought he could take on all these men himself, but she saw it more as suicide on his part. She had acted more in his behalf. Whether Soujiro believed that or not, she knew now he was only trying to free her and she would incur his wrath if she tried to speak up in his behalf. She raised her head in time to see Yamagata's disapproving eyes upon her and she ended up turning her own head away in response. Her family was well respected and known within the Meiji, and she now risked bringing shame and disgrace on them. She didn't have much to care for when her reputation was already destroyed, but she saw now it could go beyond that.

After making his feelings silently known towards Avaron, he turned his gaze back down at Soujiro. He nodded to the policeman keeping his sword rested on Soujiro's neck to be lifted. Soujiro took that as a sign to sit up. "Swear it."

Soujiro met his gaze questionably.

"Look me in the eye, Tenken, and swear loyalty to the Meiji." He wanted Soujiro to have to say it before all his friends and witnesses.

Soujiro's jaw clenched and he shifted uncomfortably in the policeman's hold who still kept his arms restrained behind him. It seemed he would flatly refuse to pledge such allegiance out loud. It only took him another moment before he could will himself to raise his head up to meet Yamagata's stern gaze. "Will you let them go -" He was silenced when the soldier still standing by him finally rammed the end of his gun down at Soujiro's face.

"Answer the question!" The soidier yelled impatiently.

The force was strong enough so the policeman had to release Soujiro before he was taken down with him. Soujiro was tossed flat against his side and regained immobile for a moment.

"Hey!" Sanosuke started in angrily.

Koharu had started to scream out in a rage but her words were muffled from the officer restraining her and covering her mouth. Even Kaoru had covered her mouth with a light gasp at the violent act and had to be the one to stop Sanosuke from charging in at the Meiji as carelessly as Soujiro did. Kenshin had ended up looking away in time to not have to watch it.

"That's enough, step aside!" Yamagata ordered the soldier.

"Sir?"

"This isn't some interrogation, step aside!"

There was a scream with a curse that pulled everyone's attention back to Koharu, who was seen biting savagely into the policeman's hand over her mouth. She had even freed a hand to clasp over the officer's to shove his hand into her mouth for a deeper bite so the officer would be all the more desperate to release her. When she felt his hold overall loosening around her, she raised her elbow like she often saw Soujiro do and struck it behind her, which happened to be the man's groin. By the time she was free, the policeman was falling over his knees with a whine.

"Sou!" She narrowly dodged another policeman who tried to reach out and grab her. She growled determinedly and maneuvered around the officer and shoved him aside before running pass Yamagata and falling down on her knees beside Soujiro. He was steadily sitting up trying to slow the bleeding from his nose and mouth while trying to hold back the tears that came from the stinging pain. It was shocking to find that all his teeth were still in place. Nearly half his face would swell and bruise because of that strike.

"Koharu, it's best you stay out of this," he uttered through the stinging pain while trying to conceal the damage done to his face from her. "Get away from here."

Koharu did everything but obey those words. She turned around wrathfully as she grounded herself in front of Soujiro. "You're the criminals! Sou at least changed and is sick and you're taking advantage of it! You would have never stood a chance against him if he -"

"Koharu, no!"

She was halted when Soujiro grabbed her by her arm and jerked her behind him when the same soldier started to intervene to silence her. He was about to take another hit from him. Koharu had no idea who she was really talking to and had caused nearly everyone's jaw to drop in how she spoke to their superior.

"No!" Koharu cried out and wrapped her arms from behind around Soujiro's neck. She meant to take the blow she incurred, but only made it so they both were about to be struck. Soujiro was about to react defensively when it was Yamagata who stepped forward to grab the gun and halt the action of the gun before it struck Soujiro or Koharu. Yamagata didn't stop there and thrust it so it struck the soldier in the face and knocked him off his feet to his back against the ground.

"If I can handle your insolence, don't you think I can handle the girl's on my own?" Yamagata questioned the soldier disapprovingly.

The soldier was made to groan from the pain as he shifted to his side and clutched at his now broken nose. "The girl was speaking out of turn!" he cried out.

"She's barely slowing me down.…Perhaps you'll be best suited waiting outside until my business here is concluded. You're being more of a distraction than the girl."

The soidier seemed to know better than question the general. He replied with a begrudging bow, however, before he was made to leave.

Soujiro's jaw had fell open the moment Yamagata intervened. The lord of the Imperial Meiji Army had just intervened in his behalf. Soujiro as well as the others were stunned to see Yamagata even reprove one of his own men. All of them were stun, except Kenshin, who was more relieved. Yamagata spoke up in such a way that proved he was still the same respectful man Kenshin had long known. Kenshin had been ready to intervene again when he saw what was about to unfold from Soujiro's resistance, even though it would have been for Koharu's sake.

"Time is precious to me, Tenken," Yamagata said more impatiently. "Swear your loyalty to the Meiji or I will have you face justice by means of an execution."

Soujiro felt Koharu's hold tighten around him and her head fall more heavily against his. "Just say it," she cried softly into his ear. He was moved to look fondly towards her. She just wanted him to live, but he desired her's and Avaron's freedom more. The fact that she was still being allowed to hold on to him gave Soujiro some faith his one request would be fulfilled. He felt Koharu was the reason Yamagata decided to intervene before the soidier would strike them. First, Yamagata must clearly detest the thought of injustice being committed against women and children and had probably stepped in mainly to protect her. Second, Koharu's affection and being able to freely cling to Soujiro showed Yamagata that maybe Soujiro had changed for the better when his first concern had been protecting her.

Soujiro then looked towards Avaron, who seemed even more distraught and unsure than he did. She was still shackled and ready to be dragged away depending on his answer. It wasn't unnoticed to him what she may have cost her family and their reputation for his sake. Even if he had a small percentage to help her keep her family reputation, he wanted to have the courage to take this chance to help her. It had taken her such courage to help him. He last met Kenshin's gaze, who was gazing compassionately toward him and offered him a reassuring nod. Soujiro wasn't sure what that meant for him, but knew what he had to say.

It still didn't make the words any easier to form through his mouth. He still felt like he was selling his soul to the devil, and that was saying something considering who he used to work for. Soujiro slowly turned his gaze back up to Yamagata and willed a short nod. "You and the Meiji both have my allegiance and loyalty. Whatever skills I have are at your disposal."

Yamagata kept a firm gaze locked on Soujiro as if to scrutinize whether what Soujiro said would be more than just words. When Soujiro's eyes remained focused without sly, he nodded to the officer keeping Avaron restrained. She was released.

"You're fortunate your family has proved loyal to the Meiji and is of valuable service. It's for their sake I'm letting you go. I suggest you find company elsewhere and not among criminals."

Avaron's face twisted in a rage as she fought to hold down a scoff towards her superior. Though her emerald eyes revealed her thoughts fully, she held her tongue. His words were nothing but hypocritical to her, especially after what she had witnessed done against her and Soujiro.

Yamagata turned his attention back to Soujiro when he heard his labored breathing and was reminded of his weakened state. While Soujiro's symptoms were starting to show through, Yamagata clearly saw Soujiro more relieved at the moment than focused on his illness. He noticed even more clearly than the disease that this was not the same person he confronted in Kyoto. That much was obvious seeing the small girl cling so freely to him. But it was going to take Soujiro more than that to prove himself loyal to the Meiji.

"Take him into custody and get him to a hospital," Yamagata ordered Chou.

"What?" Koharu cried out. It somehow came too sudden for her. "No!"

"It's okay," Soujiro whispered in an attempt to assure her as he faced her. "I knew this was coming."

"No! You're home, Sou," Koharu cried out and embraced him again. She tried to lower her voice for him to hear only. "You're my home. Without you, I have nothing." The thought of him leaving scared her even more because there was still the chance of him dying. This would possibly her last moment she was going to have with him. "You need to stay a little longer," she begged of him.

"I can't." He didn't return her embraced only because the police were already pulling him to his feet and shackling his hands behind him. "I'm sorry, Koharu." It was all he managed to get out to her before he was shoved forward and with Chou following close behind. He was not being taken seriously by them with his disease. The police thought Soujiro had fought too aggressively to be sick as he really was. Even as he was forced to his feet he started to cough and struggled to not cough blood on himself or the ground that would only add to his pitiful shame.

"No, Sou!" She started to reach out again before Yahiko stepped up to block her. He feared the police would only get aggressive towards her. She looked up angrily at him only because he had been the one to assure her Kenshin would not let anyone down. She wasn't just let down, but heartbroken. In one moment, she and Soujiro lost everything. This was supposed to be their sanctuary. She had wanted Kenshin to be everything to Soujiro that Shishio should have been, but he had stood by and let Soujiro suffer pain and humiliation.

Soujiro forced himself to keep his head forward and not hear Koharu's cries for him when it was Avaron who inserted herself before him and his escorts. He quickly turned his head away. He was unsure the state of his face after it being struck by the gun and hadn't even wanted Koharu to see it. Avaron's action surprised him after thinking he had frightened her, then letting her down after he recklessly charged in with the sword. She didn't have a look of being let down at all. Now that she had blatantly blocked him and his escorts, she became lost for words. She only did it because she didn't know when she might see him again. She just didn't know how to say farewell.

"If you aren't going to say anything, step aside, " the officer closest to her ordered. Avaron remained still, having only outstretched her hand towards him slightly in her apprehension.

They started to force Soujiro pass her before she again stepped forward and cut them off. "Avaron, what are you -" He stopped when Avaron finally reached her fingertips to his face and then her backhand if the same hand.

She then shook her head anxiously. "Koharu's right. You shouldn't be leaving," she whispered and openly expressed her affection when she stroked his damp hair from his face. Even as she did it, she watched him close his eyes and very briefly felt the weight of his head fall against her hand making her give a halfhearted smile. "You need to stay here," she whispered.

Soujiro opened his eyes and fully met her gaze tentatively and shook his head confusingly. He didn't understand what she meant. Koharu had said it because she would miss him immensely, or so he thought. While that may also be true with Avaron, he saw that she was being rather austere about it.

Kenshin couldn't help but note Yamagata's reaction to Avaron openly displaying her affection for Soujiro. He seemed shocked as well as displeased at the sight. It surprised them all really. Kenshin turned his gaze back towards Avaron. _Who is she exactly?_ he wondered.

"Ohara!" Yamagata spoke out impatiently.

As if broken from a spell, Soujiro turned his head completely from Avaron and her affection. "Please don't ruin this," he whispered back towards her. Even if its what he deserved, he only found the will to surrender and voice his allegiance out loud in exchanged for her to have her freedom and keep her family reputation intact. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

Avaron lowered her hand when she felt Megumi rest her arm around her to urge her away... only she was surprised that it wasn't Megumi's intention to urge Avaron out of the way. Megumi remained standing next to her blocking Soujiro and his escorts. "No, you won't be," she stated bluntly to him.

Soujiro's mouth opened to counter the reply until his attention was diverted to Kenshin while he passed the two women. His gaze locked with Soujiro's, whose gaze became more suspicious and apathetic towards Kenshin. Soujiro had lost track of how long he has actually stayed within the dojo, but knew Kenshin had played a role in caring for him. However, he was realizing this was only the second time he was meeting Kenshin face to face since arriving at the dojo. He had hardly said a word to him since arriving.

Kenshin's face remained calm but resolved as he looked away from Soujiro to Yamagata and continued approaching him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yamagata questioned Kenshin.

"Chou once related to us the outcome to Sadojima Houji," Kenshin started. "His skills and knowledge would have have undoubtedly been of great value to the Meiji. But because his wishes were left unfulfilled and he was left in incarceration, he ended his own life. You clearly value the talents and skills of Soujiro no Tenken. Like you, I believe he can do a lot of good for the Meiji."

Soujiro rolled his eyes at hearing that. _Where are you going with this, Kenshin?_

"His one wish was fulfilled," Chou reminded them. "Though she clearly wants to join him seeing how she continues to defy the Meiji." He tried not to appear intimidated when Soujiro flashed him a threatening glare.

"That's not the issue," Megumi stated. The attention was now back to her. "It's the incarceration. You may provide Soujiro with the best doctors but not even the best can cure his disease. What's happening is you're taking him away from everyone and everything that matters to him. Whether it's a prison or hospital, he'll be left alone. It isn't healthy for a person in good health, let alone one in Soujiro's state. Perhaps Sadojima would still be here if he wasn't left by himself and his wishes appeased. "

" So just what is it are you suggesting?" Chou questioned, even though it was becoming clear.

"A doctor isn't what he needs," Kenshin continued. "Being with those he cares about in a lightened atmosphere is his best medicine. If you truly desire him to live, he must be allowed to remain here, under my watchful guard and with the people that care about him."

Yamagata shook his head disapprovingly. "He's a criminal. You expect me to simply allow him to be given special treatment?"

"It hasn't exactly been a vacation here," Soujiro uttered tiredly on his breath and was immediately hushed by Megumi. He frowned at her but took it as a hint he needed to stay quiet before he ruined things again. He figured Kenshin was trying to follow though on the original plan he must have had to keep the Meiji from taking him and the others away.

"With all due respect, it's for his own good that he remains," Kenshin continued. "As I've said, he'll remain under my watchful guard. I will take full responsibility if something happens to him."

Soujiro turned his gaze towards Kenshin even though Kenshin was now mostly obstructed by the police officers still keeping a hold on him. It amazed him how much Kenshin was already risking for him and he didn't understand why, given their brief history together . Even Kenshin had said earlier that Soujiro needed to face the consequences of his past. He didn't fully understand what was going on. _Would my death really been imminent if I left here? Is that what they're really worried about?_ He asked in thought as he met Avaron's apprehensive gaze again. She gazed squeezing her hands into a tight ball in front of her as if anticipating his fate. _I've survived worst than this... I think..._

"Say I allowed it, how long are you hoping he'll remain here?" Yamagata questioned.

Kenshin and then the others turned their attention back to Megumi.

"A few weeks. Give him until the end of the season at least."

Soujiro's eyes widened in surprise. The idea did sound better than where he was going, until Megumi went on to explain why he should stay.

"What?" Chou barked. "A few weeks? That's more like a few months! If this is some way to delay the inevitable-"

"It isn't." Megumi made clear. "Either way, Soujiro's health is never going to be the same again." She was then met with Soujiro's questionable, despairing face. It was something he had not been aware of either. "You've suffered severe weight and muscle loss." She now spoke like she was speaking to him alone. "You'll need that much more time to rebuild your strength," she stated honestly. "Tuberculosis never fully leaves an individual and it leaves their health permanently weakened. You still may struggle to fight off other colds or flus throughout your life."

"What?" he exclaimed in shock. He would be weakened for the rest of his life. It was making more sense why they were intent on having him remain.

"Are you saying this could affect his service to the Meiji?" Yamagata questioned.

The sound of Soujiro's chains could be here clanking by how tightly he suddenly clenched his fists behind him. It only mattered to these people that he could still be used just the same. What if he couldn't be used? Would he just be sent to die anyway?

"Soujiro will return just as strong," Kenshin promised. "That's if he's allowed to stay until Megumi says otherwise. Surviving this disease isn't enough for him. He'll need even more time to recover his full strength before he can be of any use for the Meiji."

There was a period of silence before Yamagata could finally will a curt nod. He exhaled in defeat. "It appears there's no other choice. Do you agree with these terms Tenken?"

Soujiro kept his back stubbornly to his audience, his hands still clenched behind him and his eyes closed. He was going to be Kenshin's prisoner before he was handed back to the Meiji. How was he supposed to respond? Especially knowing his health might not ever be the same. None of It seemed worth it anymore. It was too much to even speak.

It was the soft voice that spoke next that sealed his decision.

"Sou, say yes," Koharu begged. That offer was better than anything she could have hoped for in that moment. Even though he would still end up leaving her, she would get to say a real goodbye and maybe without such heartache next time.

At the sound of her soft voice begging him to say just one word, he caved and only for her sake. His fists relaxed and his shoulders dropped as he was allowed to turn to face them. "Yes." Then he added: "I accept those terms." As much as he hated it, the offer was better than anything he could have hoped for as well.

On Yamagata's nod, Soujiro was released from his cuffs and let go. When Yamagata started to depart, Soujiro was forced back on his knees as a reminder where he stood compared to the Lord of the Imperial Army. Had Soujiro not been weakened by his disease, he would have quickly reminded them who he was, but that would have to come later.

Yamagata spoke his final words to Soujiro for now when he crossed in front of him. "I respect and trust Kenshin. He's the only reason you're getting any special accommodation. If you survive this disease and able to regain your former strength, I expect you to follow through on the promise you made. These people are responsible for you now and will have to pay a price if you do anything to jeopardize that promise. Have I made myself clear?"

"If it's your wish…your majesty," Soujiro uttered mockingly with an added bow.

Kenshin cringed when the policeman grabbed Soujiro by the scalp of his hair to pull him up from his bow and kneed him in his chest. The strike forced Soujiro to choke and start him through a series of painful coughs.

Yahiko had to secure his hold on Koharu and even cover her mouth when she started to curse at the police officer. "Did you not just see where that mistake led him?" Yahiko whispered sternly to her. Koharu emitted a soft growled but stopped resisting against Yahiko. She, nonetheless, remained tense in his hold. Koharu just wished the Meiji would leave already.

"That's enough. I think he gets the picture," Yamagata stated. He wasn't quick to reprove the officer that time after Soujiro mocked him openly. Even Kenshin glowered towards the younger samurai disapprovingly. He knew Soujiro wasn't regretting it after incurring it. Even after being struck and thrown back over his knees in proper submission, Kenshin saw traces of a smirk forming that Soujiro struggled to conceal.

Yamagata started to leave before adding one last thought. "I'm not forcing you in this because I want or value your skills that much. It would be easier to have you sent off to be executed. I need you alive because of what you know. It's clear to me you have information and insight no other Juppongatana was privileged to have."

" Oh? Regarding what?" Soujiro pretended to be interested.

"Let's just say Shishio's death hasn't stopped some from trying to finish what he started. I'm sure you have had dealings with these criminals while serving your master. That's all I wish to reveal at this time, but it's vital you cooperate with us." He turned his attention back to Kenshin. "In fact, I need the Tenken's identity and cooperation kept secret. It's vital for the work he has ahead of him." After all, anyone who had heard the name Tenken likely never faced him and lived. Soujiro would need to recover his strength for that reason alone to prove who he was later down the road.

Kenshin gave a small bow of his head. "His secret and identity will remain safe here."

"Very well. I will take my leave then. Release him," Yamagata ordered the officers again who had retaken hold of him after he openly mocked the general. Soujiro still felt best to wait until Yamagata would leave and drain the room of his entourage before he dared move again.

Avaron decided against it and took it upon herself to approach him once the officers started to back off. She got down by his side where he was left in a submissive position over his knees and forearms. She took hold of his arm to urge him out of the bow and back to his feet. "Come on. It's okay." She said it even though the policemen were still watching them closely.

Megumi caught on to what Avaron was doing and was secretly delighted when Soujiro trusted and obeyed Avaron. Had Soujiro tried to stand alone, the police might have bullied him back on his knees until Yamagata would leave the room, but so far, they were being left alone as the officials started to take their leave. Soujiro wouldn't last be seen groveling to them. It was a small act by Avaron that gave him back his dignity and he seemed to realize that once he was standing beside her. He was able to return a half hearted smile knowing he obviously had not made her completely fearful of him.

"Ohara, there is no reason for you to have to remain here. Allow one of my men to escort you home," Yamagata stated with his back to them still.

Avaron shifted her eyes confusingly from Soujiro to her superior. "My lord?" Even as she spoke, she still held at Soujiro's arm and hand affectionately.

"Remember where you come from, Ohara," he stated her family name once more. "That's an order."

In Yamagata's few short statements, Avaron understood that she wasn't going to be allowed to come near Soujiro or the dojo ever again. She turned her frantic gaze towards Soujiro clutching at his other sleeve as if expecting him to say or do something about it as the police officers approached her to escort her away. Of course, they both knew nothing could be done. She just didn't know how to use the last precious seconds she got to be with him.

He nodded to her with a the same halfhearted smile while releasing her hand and pulled his arm away. "Go on. It's for the best.…" He knew it had been unlikely a friendship with her could last. If he wasn't caught by the Meiji, he would still be on the run and have to leave her behind anyway.

The first "officer" that dared approach them was none other than Chou. He smirked and gave Avaron a wink of the eye. "I'll gladly be the one to escort you home, Miss." It only made her more repulsed at the sight of him and lean more closely towards Soujiro. Soujiro's eyes narrowed threateningly towards Chou knowing the sword hunter was trying to get under his skin. "Come on, I've got orders to obey," he said and clutched at her arm to urge her away.

"Wait," she huffed over her shoulder towards Chou and tried to free her arm. It came off more like a jerk when Avaron stumbled from her slight resistance and grunted in her effort to not fall.

The sight caused something within Soujiro to snap and he spontaneously lunged forward in a protective rage and swung a right hook at Chou. Even in Soujiro's weakened state, he caused Chou to release her as he stumbled back.

"Soujiro, what are you doing?" Avaron started in disbelief.

"Um-" he was still in his finished stance after thrusting the punch and looked about as perplexed as she was. "I-"

"You have much to learn about the Meiji boy!" A threatened officer hurried passed Chou seeking to put Soujiro in his place. After all they witnessed from Soujiro, it should have been known he wasn't going to simply follow orders the way they thought he should by now. Still, Avaron acted protectively. She inserted herself between them to keep them from laying another hand on Soujiro. "No, don't!" By then, Soujiro was already being shoved out of the way by Kenshin and shoved behind towards Sanosuke. Kenshin, likewise, was done watching Soujiro being needlessly tortured.

Sanosuke, on the other hand, immediately took hold of the front of Soujiro's shirt with a jerk. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He dared Soujiro to fight back against him, but he refrained that time. Instead, Soujiro turned his attention back to the front towards Avaron in concern. Once Sanosuke saw Soujiro would be still and quiet, he released him with a shove trying not to be too disappointed in Soujiro's inaction towards him.

After Avaron saw that Kenshin had gotten Soujiro out of the officials reach, she had stepped forward submissively before them and gave a short bow. "No more fighting...I'll go." She uttered in a defeated tone and was already starting to take her leave. She felt she would be doing Soujiro and the others a greater favor by leaving than trying to come up with her last words to say to Soujiro. She still hesitated as she came to a stop and looked over her shoulder towards Soujiro and then Kenshin.

"Dont worry, Ohara Avaron. He's in good hands," Kenshin tried to reassure her. "We'll take good care of him and Koharu."

She looked over her shoulder towards him and nodded trustfully and then looked towards Soujiro for the last time. ".…Sayonora..." She said it in case it really would be the last time. When Soujiro only turned his gaze away from her without a response, Avaron bit her lower lip out of disappointment and had to force herself to not delay any longer for his sake. She made her way ahead of Yamagata who had continued waiting at the other end of the room. Chou was not too far behind Avaron and followed her out and watching them leave together ended up leaving a sick feeling in Soujiro's stomach. He didn't believe Chou would dare do anything to her, but the thought of her having to tolerate Chou's presence for a bit did not set well with Soujiro. He could only hope for her sake that at least one other would be escorting her home. He knew nothing good could come out of Chou's mouth around her. As for Yamagata, he lingered only a few more moments in a contemplative state gazing towards Kenshin and Soujiro. It seemed for just a moment he might change his mind and take him back into custody after what had just enfolded.

He then closed his eyes as he exhaled and finally turned away to leave. "I hope you know what you're doing Kenshin." Yamagata uttered as he finally departed.

Everybody stood in silence without a word, without breathing until they at last heard the last of the officials close the door behind them and finally leave the dojo. Not surprisingly, the Meiji left a bitter after taste in the room. Soujiro was left with a future he didn't know how to look forward to. It was apparent he was needed as some sort of spy, maybe even a double agent to win the favor of the Meiji's new enemies. Being Shishio's right hand man would gain their favor as well as having not been openly captured like the other Juppongatana had been in one day. It was obvious what Soujiro was needed for. Not only did he have that to contend with but before that could even happen, he had to overcome a disease that could leave him forever weakened.

After a moment, Kenshin slowly turned to face Soujiro to risk meeting his gaze once more. He didn't know where to start except perhaps getting Soujiro's new wounds looked at. Before he barely got the chance to face Soujiro, his eyes suddenly widened and he dodged to the right in time to miss an attack from behind. It was Koharu and in her hands was Yahiko's shinai. "Baka! Why did you wait so long to help Sou? You just stood there and let it all happen!"

"I'm sorry -ah!" Kenshin yelped when he had to dodge another strike by her. "You're misunderstanding-" he jumped and dodged another blow. "Oro!"

Koharu went to make another swing at him but the attack was cut short when Soujiro stepped forward and caught the wooden sword in mid attack. First, he was confused by Kenshin's sudden helplessness against the twelve year old but then looked towards Koharu disapprovingly. "I told you he was once a manslayer… what are you trying to prove by this?" He lifted the wooden sword still attached to her hands. He knew Kenshin would be the last person to harm Koharu, but it was the fact that he could. Koharu should have know that she wouldn't stand a chance.

"I thought I could hit him at least.…" she spat.

"It's not Kenshin's job to look out for me. " He released the sword with a shove towards her.

Yahiko trudged up to her and snatched his sword back from her. "Stop taking my sword, thief!"

Koharu continued to ignore him and stomped her foot and clenched her fists towards Kenshin still. "Why did you wait so long to intervene? Couldn't you have done something sooner?"

"Hey! Don't blame Kenshin! He had it under control until this moron charged in carelessly with a blunt weapon!" Sanosuke spat gesturing at Soujiro.

"Blunt things still hurt!"

Soujiro's eye's widened and his attention was turned to the floor where Avaron's sword still lied. He completely disregarded Sanosuke's words after noticing.

"Shut your mouth this instance," Megumi hissed to Sanosuke before he would make matters worse. She then stepped forward and smiled kindly towards Koharu and explained for her. "If Kenshin would have stepped up any earlier than he did, he would have had to choose between fighting off the police or fighting Soujiro. None of those actions would have had a better ending. Fighting the police would not have only gotten him in trouble, but he would lose his good reputation within the Meiji and altogether lost Yamagata's respect."

"And then Soujiro wouldn't have ended up being able to stay," Yahiko said in realization. He had at first been confused by Kenshin's inaction and silence also. He had not even stepped up to defend Avaron like everyone else had. He had given no reason for the Meiji to find fault and think he was taking Soujiro's side and because of that, he was able to step up and aid Soujiro at the right time. It wasn't easy for him to stand by and let it happen, but it eventually put Kenshin in a position to better help Soujiro out.

Kenshin smiled kindly and patiently towards Koharu. "I also trusted Soujiro to not allow you and Avaron to be taken like that, not when he could do something about it."

Koharu still had a pout and kept her arms crossed in a stubbornly manner, but no longer fought it. She still detested the thought that Soujiro had to suffer through that to have to stay, even though he had incurred some of the beating.

Their attention was drawn back to him when a sword was heard being slid back into the scabbard. He was seen where the sword was, still in a kneeling position as he had taken the sword in hand. He stood back up and turned to see everyone's perturbed gaze on him. He raised his brow irritably. "What?"

"Did anybody else notice he had left?" Kaoru asked nervously. He had been in the center of the group after all when he stopped Koharu from trying to hit Kenshin with a shinai. He had slipped out completely unnoticed and without trying apparently.

"Avaron's sword!" Koharu exclaimed. "She'll have to come back for it!"

Kaoru remained unnerved how swiftly Soujiro left them in the open unseen but she decided to let it go for now. She found comfort in knowing Kenshin would have done something if Soujiro really had been up to no good. Still, she struggled with the thought of what Soujiro would do if he could recover his full strength. Kenshin's neck was on the line now and it all depended on Soujiro becoming trustworthy and following through on the promise he made. She kept her thoughts to herself as Soujiro approached with the weapon again. She lowered her eyes at the decorative sword he held that apparently belonged to the young woman known as Avaron. "Why do you think Aritomo Yamagata made that woman leave? Who is she exactly?"

"I wondered that myself," Kenshin remarked. "I don't think it's much to do with her, but her family. They must be well known and highly favored by the Meiji because of their unwavering loyalty."

"Her uncle fought and died during the Restoration," Soujiro confirmed Kenshin's theory. "She has a cousin in the army now… perhaps there are others serving I'm not aware of." He then spat out a scoff and said it before anyone else would. "He didn't want Avaron's association with me to become known to them because of how it would look."

"If it's her family reputation he was worried about then he probably never planned to arrest her in the first place," Sanosuke realized. "That would look just as bad, wouldn't it?"

"Hey, are you saying you agree Avaron is too good to be seen with Sou?" Koharu spat out at Sanosuke.

"It doesn't matter." Soujiro quickly inserted before Sanosuke could say another snide remark. "They still would have taken you away Koharu. It was enough reason for me to surrender," he uttered as he gazed back at the sword and traced the intricate inlays on the handguard. He didn't know for sure if Yamagata meant to arrest Avaron or not, but it wouldn't have been worth risking it for him. He also knew there were other reasons that Yamagata would cut his friendship with Avaron off. Soujiro would soon be cut off from everybody, starting with her. The thought suddenly struck him hard, as if he had just now been relayed the news of being cut off from her and eventually the others and it struck as hard as the disease first did. It felt as if a knife had literally struck his heart and he even clutched at it trying to bear the physical pain he felt. Even the sword he held started to become too heavy to hold to the point he almost just let it drop.

"Soujiro?" Kenshin risked reaching a supporting arm out towards Soujiro out of concern.

"I'm fine." He jerked out of Kenshin's reach and turned a cold shoulder to him. "I just need to rest.…" Without facing him directly, Soujiro managed to hold the sword out beside him towards Kenshin. "Please ...return this to her and only her.… She'll get in trouble if its discovered missing."

Kenshin took the sword as he continued to gaze at Soujiro with concern. He knew Soujiro was everything but fine. "Are you going to be all ri…." Kenshin's words fizzled out when Soujiro kept walking without interest in what he had to say.

"Wait, where are you going?" Koharu asked and started to follow him.

"My room. I wouldn't want Kenshin to have to report I'm not following the doctor's orders to rest," he said as he trudged passed the others to get back to his room.

" It's not like that-" Sanosuke started before Megumi silenced him again with an elbow nudge and shook her head. The tension was already becoming too much.

Koharu clutched at Soujiro's hand to make it apparent she was going to go with him. He immediately stopped and snatched his hand out of reach. "Not now, Koharu. …I just …want to be left alone." It really sounded like his heart had been broken.

Koharu had long learn the importance of giving Soujiro his space, but she could barely handle letting him depart from them in the emotional state he was in. It devastated her because the whole point of him staying was so he wouldn't be alone. That's what would kill him.

He had only walked a few steps passed her before she abruptly blocked him and without warning, lunged to wrap her arms tightly around his waist and set her head against his torso. "Koharu!" He started with an exasperated tone with her. Everyone else held their breath thinking he would lash out at her. However, Soujiro was never seen shoving or losing his temper with her. How could he? Last time he rejected her, he had nearly killed her. So Koharu only held on more tightly.

Now that Megumi had brought it to light, Koharu saw and even felt the weight he lost. She didn't understand how it was possible that it had happened in such a short period of time. Just a few days ago he seemed okay enough to fight the Meiji head-on. His body had deteriorated at an alarming rate since therm. Even Avaron had managed to grab and pin Soujiro down more easily than she should have. Koharu saw now Avaron had more than likely saved his life by doing so. Soujiro would not have survived a head-on fight with the Meiji that day.

Soujiro pulled away slightly when Koharu clutched at the loose fabric at his waist and knew what she thinking of him. He made her pull her arms down from him and backed away. He sighed despondently as he reached in his sleeve and pulled forth her music box and held it down to her. "Here."

Koharu's eyes widened anxiously at the sight and she backed away. "Why are you giving that back to me?"

"It's yours."

"Why are you giving it to me now?" She demanded to know. She thought there could only be one reason why he might be wanting to give it back to her.

For the first time, he smiled and said: "So you can come play it for me later. I just need to be alone for now. Please understand."

She reluctantly accepted it back but then snatched his wrist in her hold before he could pull it back. He then rolled his eyes when Koharu slipped the jade beads back on his wrist. He was just glad no one could see what she was really doing. When she met his gaze again, he managed to put his smile back on for her, which only encouraged her to fall back against him and pull him in a tight hold.

"…. All right.… " He managed to place his hand on the back of her head to try and return his affection for her. He had not come to mind her clinginess, but he usually didn't have an audience watching. It wasnt surprising he had to be the first to pull out of her embrace. "Just give me some time alone, okay?"

She nodded and stood in place when he continued his way back to his solitude. She turned to face down the hall when she heard his door shut behind him. _I'll let him have this time alone just this once. But I won't allow him it anymore after that,_ she thought as she turned to face back towards the others, particularly Kenshin, who had started to follow after Soujiro as well, but second guessed his actions. If Soujiro wasn't welcoming Koharu's presence, he knew his presence certainly wouldn't be welcomed. It couldn't help but be noticed by all that Soujiro still might hold apathy towards Kenshin and it made the others question if it was really worth Kenshin putting his neck on the line for someone who might still see him as the enemy and have it lead to retaliation.

Certainly, Soujiro had no intentions of retaliating against Kenshin but what Koharu worried most about was Soujiro's actions being misunderstood. The others were without a doubt protective of Kenshin and anything Soujiro did against him could be considered a threat and the sanctuary granted to him be cut short in an effort to protect Kenshin, even if it was against his wishes. It wasn't his home, after all and by the look on all their faces, except Kenshin who was more calmed but concern, Koharu saw the need to further prove Soujiro was worth this second chance at life, even if it wasn't the one he had in mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Evening fell and there had been no word from Soujiro. For awhile, even Koharu remained unseen until she was eventually sought out by Kenshin as dinner came around. Everyone was distracted with what they were going to eat and who was cooking it, so much of the activity took place within or around the kitchen area leaving Koharu nearly forgotten. She sat by a dying hearth and finished playing her box through its last round and sighed gloomily when sat it down beside her.

"Ah, there you are. I thought you might have snuck in to see your brother anyway. No one has seen you in awhile." Kenshin acted like he had just found her. He had first let her finish playing her music box through before disturbing her. "Dinner is almost ready. I thought you might want to eat and bring some food to your brother. I don't think he's eaten at all today."

Koharu sighed again and hunched her shoulders. "He probably won't eat anyway.… he's stubborn like that." Her eyes glistened while she gazed in thought towards the hearth. It didn't take Kenshin much longer to realize she was struggling to hold back tears. "Sou can be more selfish than he realizes..."

Kenshin approached her more closely until he was stranding next to her. He didn't want to sit next to her being unsure how uncomfortable she might be with him. It seemed safe to believe Soujiro had not poisoned her against him, but it was also difficult to imagine Soujiro having spoken positively about him to Koharu. However, Koharu seemed to trust Kenshin right away and even gaff him a respectable bow right away when first meeting him. Perhaps Soujiro had not put him in a bad light, despite the obvious ice, cold glare Soujiro would cast at him. "What do you mean? He gave up his freedom so you and Miss Avaron here could be safe. It seemed selfless to me."

"Yes it was," Koharu agreed and smiles half heartedly. " And I know it's the only reason why he surrender. Its part of what's... annoying about him. What makes him so selfish is he seems to give no regard or value to his own life… so he doesn't ever think about what his loss will do to others.…Does that make sense?" She then forced a chuckle. "I know he doesn't wish to die, but it's easier to give up now than face what lies ahead of him. He knows from now on I'll be safe and Avaron will be both safe and kept away from him. The few things he has come to care about, he no longer has to worry about. He could let himself die knowing we're safe now." She looked away from the burning hearth to wipe a tear away. "It would not be the first he had such thoughts. I know the path ahead of him isn't a desirable one.…" she then let her head fall against her knees and clenched her fists. "I should have just left him alone like he wanted. I never should have followed after him! He wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be sick.… but somewhere far away by now and given a real chance to start over."

Kenshin finally risked kneeling down next to her to talk at her height. "There's no way you could be sure about that and it's reason enough to not ever think like that. Soujiro doesn't. If you're worried about him wanting to give up or let go though, it's up to us to make sure he doesn't. In fact, I think he's been alone long enough. Perhaps you would like to bring him something to eat?"

Koharu faced forward towards the hearth thoughtfully and started to open her mouth. She closed it again second guessing the decision until a faint smile was seen on her face. She then looked back towards Kenshin. "You should do it."

"Wha- me?" Kenshin was already nervous and clutched at the back of his skull anxiously. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"The others are still afraid of him or don't trust him. It hasn't been enough for them to know he would never directly hurt me. They're still afraid of what he might do to you. If you could make peace with him, maybe the others will finally see the good person he is."

Kenshin's face fell into a more serious, contemplative state. He wouldn't even know where to start if he saw Soujiro that very moment. "Is he angry at me?"

Koharu got her feet beneath her and stood to face him. "He doesn't hate you... I'm not sure if angry is the right weird either…." she then exhaled as she shyly folded her hands in front of her. With her hair left down and wearing one of Kaoru's favorite dresses as a child, she almost looked like a matured, young lady. She had even adopted Avaron's mannerisms already with how she shyly held her hands neatly in front of her and kept a small bow of the head, as if constantly acknowledging the respect she needed to show to such ones like Kenshin. "I can't tell you much more without betraying his trust. But if others saw you two getting along peacefully, they wouldn't be afraid of keeping their distance or feel like it's you in danger. I want everyone to see the Sou I've come to know, not the person he was."

Kenshin nodded. "I understand. You're right. As long as there is tension between us, it makes for a hostile environment for everyone and one difficult for Soujiro to recover peacefully in." He knew waiting to approach Soujiro would just make the tension between everyone grow and defeat the whole purpose of Soujiro remaining in the secluded walls of the dojo.

Koharu nodded eagerly and then smirked as she dried her tears from earlier. "You have to be as stubborn as he is. I had to really fight and knock sense back into him to show him why I should stay with him. He'll think he knows what's best but he doesn't. He just needs... a kind push in the right direction." She said as she punched her fist into her palm. "If I can do it, you certainly can."

"I guess I can't argue with that," he chuckled nervously. It wasn't going to make it much easier to face him, however.

"One last thing," Koharu trudged as close as she could to Kenshin so she was gazing directly across from Kenshin's eyes.

Kenshin gulped nervously and tried to distance himself without making it obvious. "Yes?"

"You have to promise... even if something does happen between you and Sou… you won't let it cost his stay here. No matter what Soujiro may do against you, just remember that he's a good person and he doesn't hate you. In the end its just his own stubbornness and pride getting in the way."

She was making him promise that even if Soujiro does retaliate in any way, that Kenshin had to be the one to somehow fix it before the sanctuary given to Soujiro was cut short.

Kenshin didn't have to think long before he was able to promise her. "All right, Koharu. I trust you. I will talk to him."

Koharu was now grinning more hopefully and clasped her hands back in front of her. "We shouldn't delay. You get Soujiro's food and I'll get Megumi to help me start brewing some tea for him."

"Uh-"

"Oh! I'll get an extra cup so both you and Sou can drink tea!" She spun on her heel and hurried down the hall to start collecting Soujiro's meal together.

Um…." Kenshin started in against the thought but was already abandoned by her. "Okay then," he said as he started more slowly after her. "It is sure be more lively than drinking tea with Aoshi, that it will." It was about the only positive thought he had concerning it.

It was when dinner was being served that Kenshin put Soujiro's meal together right away to deliver it to him. His meal had been prepared separately with revitalizing soup and tea that was specially brewed by Megumi in an attempt to ease Soujiro's symptoms. Besides that, water had been boiled and cooled just for his sake so he could keep hydrated while he remained confined to his bed and a fresh set of clean rags were also placed on the tray for him.

Kenshin entered the dining area where everyone else was already digging into their meal, including Koharu. Next to Kenshin, she also had come to not mind Kaoru's supposed bad cooking. Each time Koharu happily helped herself to the food cooked by Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke could only stare with empathy. "We've got to show this girl some good food," he whispered to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke nodded in agreement.

Yahiko's face lit up when he saw Kenshin enter the room with Soujiro's meal… the one thing Kaoru had not tainted with her cooking. "Hey, is there any of that left in the kitchen?" he asked, already pushing his plate away eagerly.

Kenshin paused with a raised brow. "It's barely more than just a broth." It was the easiest thing for Soujiro to swallow and get the nutrients he would needed.

"Did you even try my food?" Kaoru barked angrily raising a fist at Yahiko.

"I've tried enough of your cooking to know better."

"Ugh, you're such a spoiled brat!" Both Koharu and Kaoru yelled. Kaoru lowered her hands that had been planted on her hips and met Koharu's gaze with a perturbed brow. She then smiled and crossed her arms proudly. Koharu was almost like the little sister she never got to have.

Yahiko slumped his back while resting his head on his hand. "Soujiro must not be a good cook either."

He was immediately struck with the cushion Koharu had been sitting on and was nearly thrown to his side on the floor because of a pillow.

Sanosuke pointed a finger at Yahiko and laughed out loud. "She's got quite the arm, doesn't she?"

Yahiko sat up first glaring at Sanosuke, feeling rather betrayed and then glowered irritably towards Koharu.

"Sou is the best cook and fisherman alive!" She exclaimed as she now towered over Yahiko. "He's so quick that he can catch fish with his bare hands," she bragged while pretending to pull a fish up from an imaginary river.

"Yeah, right-" Yahiko tried to counter before she lunged to wrap her arm around his neck and tackle him back to the ground. "Ow, hey-"

"You're going to eat those words… little Yahiko!" She had quickly learned what got under his skin.

Yahiko growled before he then chuckled evily. "It already tastes better than Soujiro's or Kaoru's cooking!" He fought back.

He actually admired Soujiro and his swordsmanship and would never openly disrespect him while he was within the room. He just knew saying the littlest negative thing about him is what would send Koharu over the edge.

"Fine! Let's see how it tastes with your own sword instead!" She tried to reach beside him where he had laid his sword but he was quick that time to wrestle and keep her away.

"You need to learn some boundaries!"

Kaoru's brow had flatten watching the fight between the two unfold. _For once I just want to eat our meals like normal people._ She looked around and saw that Kenshin had disappered as well as Sanosuke, who had left behind his untouched meal. Kaoru's shoulders dropped. _Now he's just being mean.…_

* * *

Sanosuke had followed after Kenshin when he left the room after depending on Koharu and Yahiko's fight to keep Kaoru distracted. He wasn't about to let Kenshin face their former enemy alone. "I know you can handle whatever this kid throws at you, especially now. But how he acts and treats us now will show how he'll be if and when he recovers his strength." Sanosuke had to stop walking when he realized Kenshin was no longer walking beside him, but had slowed to a stop behind him.

"We can't be harsh right away with him. Whether he still sees me as an enemy or not, Soujiro's life has been changed forever. No matter what happens tonight, I'm not going to take it personally. He has more than enough reason to be upset right now and we shouldn't make it worse. I would appreciate it if you let me handled this alone. Soujiro knows he can't fight back right now. And if he is harboring anything against me, this is my chance to make peace with him."

Sanosuke had failed already to take that into consideration. He had been preparing himself to jump down at Soujiro the moment he might retaliate because he thought it would solely stem from their history as being enemies. Soujiro had more reason than that to be sensitive because of all the life changing decisions that were made for him that day. Seeing it that way showed Sanosuke he needed to show a little more compassion. After all, Soujiro surrender that day not to save himself, but the people he cared about. He sighed. "All right. You have a point. But the kid still has to work at earning our trust. I need to see for myself that he will mean us no harm in the future. I can trust you to handle whatever he may throw at you for now, so I'll remain out of sight for now, how's that?"

Kenshin nodded in agreement. "I can settle with that. So as long as you leave it to me to handle matters between us," he said as he carried on delivering the food.

When they started to enter the hall Soujiro's room was designated in, Sanosuke fell behind while Kenshin walked ahead alone. He waited at the end of the hall far enough so the Tenken might not become aware of his presence, but remain close enough to hear what might unfold between the two.

Kenshin had only made himself more nervous about approaching Soujiro after spending the evening trying to contemplate how to face him. Even now he took careful steps as he approached the room and was suddenly taking his time as he neared it. Finally, there nothing else left to do but give a soft knock on the door. Not surprisingly, no response came. Kenshin even second guessed his actions and wondered if he should wait to talk to Soujiro. It was certainly much easier to think that it would be in everyone's best interest to leave Soujiro alone. He still had no idea what he was going to say.

 _He wouldn't…he couldn't escape if he wanted to._ Kenshin began to think. _He wouldn't get very far. Plus, I'm sure the Meiji is still keeping a close eye on the dojo for that very reason. Soujiro's senses aren't sharp enough yet to be alert who and where they could be watching._

The thought quickly terrified him.

 _Honestly, if anyone could do it, it's him…. And there's a door leading outside in there!_ He panicked inwardly. _No, no. He wouldn't_.… he tried to assure himself.

He still hesitated and wondered if it had really been wise to have left Soujiro alone after all. It made it even harder to open the door to discover the truth.

"Kenshin," Sanosuke hissed from the end of the hall. "What is it?" He was immediately assuming something was wrong seeing Kenshin hold back.

Kenshin turned a nervous grin at him. "Perhaps I'll knock one last time."

He then sighed and turned back to face the door. _All right, Soujiro. This is one way to start earning our trust.… by being on the other side of this door.…_

He went ahead to knock just as nervously but a little louder. After hoping Soujiro might just be asleep, Kenshin risked opening the door, planning to leave the tray within Soujiro's reach and leave him alone if he had fallen asleep already.

The moment he cracked open the door, he felt a rush of cold air brush against his face and immediately took it as a bad sign. He slid it open all the way and nearly dropped the tray in his panic. The bed was empty. He rushed in. "Oh no...Sou-"

He then quickly sealed his lips and held his breath.

Kenshin only had to rush in to see that Soujiro still was within the room, but laying with his side against the wall towards the corner of the room where he had access to the door outside and appeared to still be sleeping. In fact, his head and shoulder rested against the frame of the door almost completely outside to breathe in the cool night air.

Kenshin silently breathed in relief. He had been sure Soujiro wouldn't attempt to escape, not just because of his condition, but he found it difficult to imagine Soujiro leaving Koharu so suddenly after witnesning the bond between them.

Dread was quick to replace his relief when he saw how still and motionless Soujiro was laying against the door frame. His posture was slightly hunched over and his head slumped too far to one side making his posture overall look unnatural with his white skin.

Kenshin started to take a few rushed steps to check on him and started to say his name again but had to seal his lips and freeze in place when he finally saw Soujiro breath and adjust his head so it was more aligned with his spine to rest in a more natural position. He continued sleeping rather soundly. Kenshin was able to exhaled in relief once more. Both in that Soujiro was still alive and that he had not discovered Kenshin trespassing into the room to check on him.

 _I understand the need for fresh air, but he can't stay like this all night. He'll freeze for sure. …it might be better if I got Koharu to wake him though.…_

It was easy to figure Soujiro's fever had raged to a point he couldn't stand and had approached the door for the fresh cool air. It looked like Soujiro had even used the snow before him not only to cool his face but to clean himself up after having bled on himself when the soldier struck him in the face with the gun. The cool air might have done him some good at first, but Kenshin thought it best to get him away from the freezing cold and back to resting in his bed. In some ways, it was a relief he would not have to talk to Soujiro that night. He still wasn't sure what Soujiro was holding against him and he was almost afraid to ask. One might easily say it was because Kenshin fighting Shishio led to both his and Yumi's death, the closest people Soujiro had been to at that time, but Kenshin long dismissed that being the reason. As Megumi earlier concluded, Soujiro's actions had proven he wasn't seeking any revenge. The fact that Koharu was with him dismissed the idea completely. A vengeful Tenken would have left her behind long ago.

The answer would have to wait for now. Kenshin sat the tray on a nearby table and felt best to leave it to Koharu to wake him up and convince him to close the door and get back in bed. Before he would leave the room, he decided to at least cover Soujiro with his blanket he had left behind so he could have some warmth until Koharu returned to wake him. He was probably one of few people that could maneuver so quietly and carefully around the former Tenken.

As he approached with the blanket, Kenshin saw that in the process of trying to clean himself up, Soujiro had left his sleeve off his shoulder so it revealed the bandages fastened around his torso to cover the wounds inflicted by Chou the night they brought him here. But what took most of Kenshin's attention were the old scars revealed to him to the right of Soujiro's shoulder blade. It wasn't the first time he was seeing it. He had helped Megumi bandaged him up when he was first brought here. Soujiro had remained incoherent throughout that whole night and still unaware that they saw the once gruesome wounds. The sight had distressed both Kenshin and Megumi but they ended up thinking it was best to just finish mending his wounds and never reveal out loud what they saw. It had been tempting to question Koharu about it until she brought out she couldn't say anymore without betraying his trust, and Kenshin would respect that. He still couldn't help but wonder who had been the source of Soujiro's torture. He couldn't imagine Shishio having to do anything with it with how Soujiro used to admire and strongly defend him. So he had concluded it had to have happened long ago when he was completely helpless.

 _If what you say is true, why weren't you there? Why wasn't I saved?_ He remembered Soujiro's words from their duel as he stared and tried to make a connection.

He looked and stepped away when Soujiro shifted in his discomfort so he twisted more to his side only making the scars over his shoulder blade more visible to Kenshin as his arms wrapped more tightly around him and tugged at the fallen sleeve. Not only were his scars openly visible, but his frail form overall. In just the short amount of time he had been there, he had lost a significant amount of weight. Even his hair was thin and dull while the moon shone upon it.

When Soujiro remained oblivious to his surroundings, Kenshin knelt down by his side and carefully draped the blanket over him on his shoulder and let it fall around him while managing not to disturb Soujiro completely out of his sleep. Soujiro's hand even tugged at the blanket to pull it more snug against him.

As he turned to walk away, he couldn't help but think about Koharu's words. _I can't tell you much more without betraying his trust.… he doesn't hate you_. Kenshin stopped beside the tray on the table as his thoughts were drawn back to the duel with Soujiro when he completely snapped. He figured what Koharu said, the scars on Soujiro's back and the contempt he had towards him was somehow all connected.

 _Is it somehow my fault that happened to him?_

He faced towards Soujiro again and was eventually moved to bring the tray within his reach beside him. Perhaps the aroma of the herbs in the soup and steam from the tea would give Soujiro a less rude awakening before Koharu might. She would not be happy to see he had allowed himself to freeze by the door.

He gently placed the tray on the ground beside him, barely making a sound except the soft clank of the dishes as he placed it beside him.…

Soujiro's eyes snapped opened and he gasped in alarm while raising an arm, ready to defend himself. Kenshin was immediately met with piercing blue eyes.

 _He heard that, but not the knocks on the door?_

Kenshin smiled nervously raising both his palms up to show he meant no harm. " No one has heard from you in awhile so I thought -" he tried to gesture towards the food.

"What are you doing in here?" Soujiro immediately jerked away and hit his back and head against the doorframe. The strike caused him to notice the blanket that had been put on him when it fell off his shoulder. He knew now Kenshin already saw what had been done to him as he pulled his fallen sleeve back up. "Get out!" Somehow it came as Soujiro as begging, rather than demanding. With how his life would forever be changed because of his disease and new employment, he had not put together that his older wounds had already been seen days before.

"I needed to check and see if you okay. You weren't answering-"

"Please, you just need to go! I can't take your presence right now." He clutched at his bangs while burying his head in his palms. He already seemed to be on the verge of a meltdown, but Kenshin realized that Soujiro appeared to be more embarrassed than anything. He regretted not having been more respectful about entering with permission, but there was plenty of reasons he had to trespass, especially if there were more serious reasons why Soujiro wasn't responding.

 _No matter what Soujiro may do against you, just remember that he's a good person and he doesn't hate you. In the end its just his own stubbornness abd pride getting in the way_. He recalled Koharu's words.

 _I hope you're righ_ t.… "Soujiro-" he tried to reason calmly while giving Soujiro his space.

"I said to get out!" Soujiro yelled and slammed the shoji door shut behind him. He further tried to show his disdain by twisting away from him and out of the blanket to get to his feet. From there, his stance instantly became unsteady but the only reason Kenshin reached out for him was to keep Soujiro from tripping over the tray of hot tea and soup he had sat near him. He stepped over it to try and block Soujiro's path to it by raising his arm out to his side. It wasn't his intention to catch Soujiro but it was the end result when Soujiro stumbled and feebly fought to get Kenshin out of his way. "Get out of my way!" He ended up forcing himself back out from Kenshin's hold and slamming his back against the wall. He had narrowly missed the door leading outside and would have thrown himself through had he struck it instead.

"Get out!" Soujiro yelled, which caused him to go through a series of painful coughs from his screaming. His back slid down the wall until his weakness and nausea forced him completely on his knees while he struggled through his coughs. Kenshin quickly took a rag from the tray he had brought and risked kneeling down besides him to give it to him. At first, Soujiro jerked away from Kenshin but when he continued to cough, he had no choice but to accept the rag.

When Soujiro finally got over his coughing fit, he lowered the rag to find himself dizzy and wanted nothing more than to collapse back on his bed. He refused to let himself though. He already felt humiliated before Kenshin.

When his vision started to improved, he noticed someone else present within the room standing in the doorway and eventually recognized Sanosuke. He stood with clenched fists ready to intervene but had slowly lowered them when Kenshin cast a warning glance back at him.

By the time Soujiro looked back at Kenshin, he saw him now holding a cup of warm tea out to him. He then looked passed Kenshin to the tray of food behind him and finally realized why Kenshin had stepped forward to block him earlier. It didn't in the least soften Soujiro's animosity.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin started.

"If you're sorry, than leave.…" Soujiro said in a hoarse voice.

"That's not what I'm apologizing for. Once, you asked me why I wasn't there for you. That if what I believe was true, then I should have been there for you."

Soujiro's eyes widened in a rage and he responded by tightening his fist to swing at Kenshin. "Go to hell, Kenshin!"

He should have known the attempt would have been futile, considering Kenshin could read attacks. Kenshin was able to hold the tea cup away without spilling a drop and swiftly caught Soujiro's wrist.

"Let me make up for it now," he continued calmly keeping Soujiro's tense fist at a distance. He then forced Soujiro's arm down in such a way that appeared aggressive when Soujiro grunted as he was thrown against his side and had to quickly use his palms to keep himself propped up or he would of faceplanted. He cast a venomous glare back towards Kenshin.

A second later, Kaoru and Megumi were seen skidding to a stop at the opened door. "Is everything all right?" Megumi asked. She immediately hugged at her arms feeling the sudden chill as they entered the room.

"We thought we heard a door slam and then some yelling." Kaoru said as she gazed suspiciously towards Soujiro. She also rubbed at her arms feeling the chill of the outside air still lingering in the room. She turned her attention to Sanosuke, who she was sure would relay the truth. "What happened?" she asked him directly.

Soujiro saw now that Kenshin had forced his arm down in such a way so he wouldn't be seen even close to threatening him. To the others, it looked like he had fell and had barely managed to catch himself on his palms.

"He only just stumbled and fell. Are you all right?" Kenshin asked him and acted out for his sake.

Soujiro would barely have been able to describe his apprehension towards Kenshin in that moment. He knew Kenshin's intentions were not to provoke him. Perhaps he still saw Kenshin as the enemy he had failed to defeat. He had heard Shishio's voice enough in his head since taking Koharu under his wing. Sometimes it did still hurt to think about what a failure he was to his master and what Shishio would think if he saw Soujiro as he was now, even though Shishio's ways were clearly wrong. Perhaps it was also difficult because Soujiro knew even at his strongest, he was weaker than Kenshin. He hated to be seen any less weaker, in this condition, perhaps, before the strongest man alive. In the end, it wasn't anger or hate he felt for Kenshin, but his own embarrassment and shame.

Sanosuke inwardly sighed and exhaled as he crossed his arms. He acted along. "Yeah, the klutz fell. Kenshin tried to help him back to his bed but he was obviously too stubborn to take a helping hand."

The remark caused Soujiro to direct his wrathful gaze at Sanosuke. It wasn't just a lie that made Soujiro feel weak, but it was a lie making him sound no less fragile than an older person incapable of caring for themselves. There seemed to be a smirk showing through Sanosuke's eyes, daring Soujiro to say otherwise.

"Soujiro, are you all right?" Kenshin questioned more firmly.

Soujiro still couldn't will a response. He didn't know if he had ever felt this humiliated.

"Sou?"

The two women parted in the doorway to reveal a very concerned Koharu and Yahiko also present beside her. Koharu entered the room on her own initiative and she smiled innocently seeing the cup of tea still being held in Kenshin's hand. "Silly, we made this for Sou, not for you." She took it from Kenshin and held it up to Soujiro.

"Sorry.…"Kenshin laughed forcibly to play along.

Soujiro now felt like a fool. Not only was Kenshin trying to cover for him, but Koharu was too. Koharu knew Soujiro well enough he must have been refusing Kenshin's helping hand, which is what led him to fall. She had long expected this might happen. Kenshin's taking blame for Soujiro's fall and Koharu's calm and kindly manner towards him was wiping away any doubt that Soujiro had been threatening Kenshin. Soujiro just had to follow through and respond as well.

He only response was taking the drink from Koharu and cupping the warm drink with his cold hands. She continued. "We also made you soup and brought you some water too. Everything you need to get you feeling better." She clasped her hands together proudly.

She then dropped her shoulders and arms to her side when he remained quiet and stared towards his drink. "Sou!" She raised her voice impatiently and used her finger to direct his jaw upwards to meet her gaze. Her expression changed completely when she felt his ice cold skin. "Why are you so cold?" She then reached her small hands around his wrists. "You're freezing.…"

"He was asleep with the door open." Kenshin explained.

"What? Sou, how could you?" she accused him already. He had allowed something similar happen on the train when he nearly let his blood loss and the freezing weather take his life.

"It was an accident," Soujiro finally uttered.

"I don't believe you!" Koharu started to raise her voice angrily.

"It's understandable," Kenshin spoke up for him and retrieved the blanket to give back to Soujiro. It wasn't escaping his notice that Soujiro would still shiver because of the chill left in the room and how he would still be coughing into the rag given to him. "Soujiro has barely gotten quality sleep since being here. When I found him, he seemed to finally be resting with ease for the first time. I think the fresh air actually did him some good at first. He's been stuck inside since he been here after all. Can you blame him?" He dropped the blanket back around his shoulders as he spoke.

Soujiro flinched in response and cast another icy glare towards Kenshin. At the same time, Koharu gave a tight squeeze around his wrists with a slight pull to quickly stop him from acting out in any way against Kenshin. She slowly felt the tension leave his hands as he directed his face forword while keeping his eyes towards his drink. "…Thank you.…" he more of spat the words out. He then had to pull his arms free from Koharu to cough again.

Kenshin responded by slowly backing away with a blank expression. "… no problem." He tried to keep to a cheery tone. The others exchanged worrisome glances having heard the obvious spiteful tone in Soujiro's voice towards Kenshin.

Koharu was holding to a forced smile. …. _It's a start...I guess.…_

Her next action helped to dissipate the tension growing in the room and assured the women, even Sanosuke of Soujiro's change for the better when Koharu let herself collapse against his back and hug at his neck playfully. She did it to prove and show Soujiro's harmless side but also because she didn't feel the blanket was warming him fast enough. Even his hair felt frozen against her face.

Soujiro grunted irritably when she landed on his back and he cast a frown at her but that was the extent of his retaliation towards her. He didn't even shoulder her off and faced his head back forward to take his first sip of the drink given to him. Koharu smiled when she felt him exhale in content because of the revitalizing drink.

"That's does it, Sou. You can no longer be trusted alone. Whether you meant it or not, you still nearly let yourself freeze." She gave her arm a squeeze around his neck like she meant to choke him if he disagreed in any way. "Someone's always going to be here for you now."

Soujiro lowered the cup from his lips with a frown.

"She's right," Megumi stepped forward to check on him. She bent down slightly to reach and touch her hand to his face. He resisted somewhat when he spat out a sigh as he turned away from her, and felt Koharu give his neck another threatening squeeze. "How long did you sleep with the door open?" She questioned in a disapproving tone and not paying any mind to his abrupt reaction to her touch.

Soujiro shrugged. "I don't know...maybe an hour."

"Is his fever gone?" Koharu questioned.

Megumi stood straight and closed her eyes as she frowned. "That's not necessarily a good thing. Your body temperature goes up to fight off infections. It can be dangerous when your temperature exceeds a certain point but lowering it like that is just as risky. He's barely been sick for a week, so this doesn't bode well." It was unheard of getting over such a disease in a short period of time. She narrowed her eyes as she looked back down at Soujiro. "Let's just get you back in your bed. I would also feel a lot better if you ate some of the food we made for you."

Soujiro had a look about himself that made everyone think he would continue to be obstinate. To their surprise, he was eventually able to will a curt nod. Koharu released his neck and helped Soujiro to his feet before he walked on his own back to his bed. As he was getting settled, Koharu took it upon herself to bring his food back within his reach and refilled his cup of tea and also poured it into the second cup. "Kenshin was going to stay and drink tea with you too."

"What?" he thought it was some sort of joke and glanced towards Kenshin, whose face was riddled with guilt and embarrassment. "I have no desire to be in your presence drinking tea, " he said to him and then looked directly at Koharu knowing she was the source behind the idea.

"Well, it was only if you wanted -" Kenshin started in kindly until Kaoru interrupted him.

"Why not?" she spat. She was becoming a little braver at talking down at Soujiro now. "What's your problem with Kenshin?"

"Nothing.…" Soujiro uttered and suddenly couldn't meet any of their eyes. "We're no longer enemies. I get that. But it doesn't mean I want to be friends."

"Why not?" Kaoru continued angrily. She decided to back down when Soujiro irritably shifted his eyes at her.

"Look," Sanosuke started in next. "Earlier you said it wasn't Kenshin's job to look out for you... but it is now. The whole point of you staying here is so you wouldn't be in complete isolation. So far that's all you have had and you already weren't going to last much longer." He approached Soujiro. "Tell us now what you want because we'll gladly have the Meiji come back and pick you up."

Soujiro's eyes widened and he suddenly pulled away a second before Sanosuke lunged and managed to clutch Soujiro's shirt and pulled him forward to his knees. "In fact, I'll drag you back to the Meiji myself because we're not going to spend the rest of this grueling winter putting up with your crap."

 _He started reacting before Sanosuke even lunged at him_ , Kaoru noted with astonishment. She knew even now Soujiro's senses were not at their sharpest and yet, his reaction time was still comparable to Kenshin's. She had been made aware that he was supposedly faster than Kenshin and this had about proved that to her.

"Sano, he doesn't need this," Megumi stepped forward. " Stop this!"

"No, he needs to understand why he's here," Sanosuke spat over his shoulder towards her. He turned back to face Soujiro still in his hold as he grunted and tried to twist out of his hold . Soujiro only panicked inwardly when he realized how helpless he was in fighting off the street fighter. For the first time, he truly was feeling the effects of his malnutrition and muscle loss. "Continue acting this way, your stay will be more miserable than it needs to be and this room no different than the real prison you belong in. You can start by being a little more appreciative." He finished his words by tossing Soujiro back down against his side on his bed like a rag doll. "Otherwise, I'll gladly be the one to make your stay here a living hell."

Soujiro clutched at his covers and turned a turned a defiant glare to Sanosuke. It was hard to accept how easily Sanosuke could bring Soujiro to his knees. Compared to Sanosuke alone, he was as helpless as a child.

Sanosuke only closed the distance between them, as usual, daring Soujiro to retaliate in anyway. He was sure now that Soujiro would.

"All right!" Megumi cut in between them. "That's enough! Both of you!" She spat over her shoulder towards Soujiro to show he wasn't completely innocent in the matter. "We've intruded on him long enough. I suggest you all leave the room before you make matters get worse." She directed the words towards Kaoru and Sanosuke.

Sanosuke shrugged it off and showed no ounce of regret as he started to take his leave. "It needed to be said. He needs us, but we don't need him here," he said as he trudged out of the room. Once he left, Yahiko and Kaoru awkwardly started to take their leave as well and leave Megumi and Kenshin to handle matters.

"Sou."

Soujiro shifted his gaze to Koharu. She had barely reacted to Sanosuke lunging and taking hold of Soujiro. She must have known that Sanosuke wasn't actually going to harm him. She had witnessed how angry he got even when the Meiji was mistreating him, so it made little sense for him to actually hurt Soujiro.

"I hate to admit it but he's right. …You're not letting go of your pride and acknowledging how weak you really are. It's okay to be weak and it's necessary now so you can get strong again."

Soujiro rolled his eyes and spat out a sigh. Had he not been hurt and sick, she would have lunged and pinned him also to try and beat the stubbornness out of him. Even as he mulled over Sanosuke's words, he clenched his jaw and clutched as his covers again . It seemed he was about to break.

"Soujiro!" She tested him.

He opened his eyes to directly meet hers but his stern gaze did nothing to make Koharu cower before it. He turned away to sharply inhaled and as he exhaled forcefully, he closed his eyes and spat out the words: "Fine! Please stay Kenshin! It would be an honor. We'll talk it over with a drink!" He exclaimed in an overly enthused voice but then collapsed his head into his palm pathetically. He started coughing after raising his voice.

He was stubborn and hardheaded, but not stupid. Sanosuke's words had quickly put things in perspective and more quickly than Soujiro had led on to believe how they had affected him. He knew Sanosuke was right. Treating them coldly, especially Kenshin was quickly going to create a toxic environment and one even worse than that of a Meiji prison cell.

Soujiro barely managed to turn his head from his palm to see Koharu suddenly grinning ear-to-ear. He then only sighed more heavily and couldn't bear to raise his head any higher.

Megumi's jaw fell open as she slowly turned her gaze to Kenshin. He was taking his leave when Soujiro yelled the words out. He was now frozen in place before the door and slowly turned to face them with a nervous, most frightened expression. "Oro?"

* * *

 **AN: Soujiro is kind of being a drama queen here XD hey he's dealing with a lot!**

 **So I decided to look up when I first published the chapter to this story and that was November 8, 2016. It's already almost been a year and its flown by so fast! It only feels like a few weeks ago I published my first chapter. I'll be sad to conclude this story. ：（**

 **Is it bad that it took an anime for me to become more fascinated with Japanese culture? X'D because this story required some research and I've just absorbed the information I've taken in. I even ended up purchasing a komon kimono straight out from Japan X'D but omg it's so beautiful! It's not completely shocking that I did that. In the past I've bought an Indian sari, Chinese attire and I have a collection of Renaissance costumes for the Renaissance fair. But it is TRULY an art to put on a kimono, it's called k** **itsuke actually**. **And yes I have a few places in mind to wear a kimono to! ^-^ After I somehow master kitsuke...**

 **I've also been distracted largely because I'm learning a new language...nope not Japanese, but Chinese. 我爱说中文。I've been learning the past few months and it is coming more easily to me than I thought it would (so far.) Maybe if I happened to master Chinese I'll pursue Japanese X'D**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Its finally here! Something we all wish would actually take place in the manga. Instead, you're reading my take on it XD I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the kind reviews!**

* * *

I can admit it when I'm in the wrong," Soujiro continued even though he kept a back against the three of him. He had an easier time admitting how weak the Juppongatana was when failing to overthrow the Oniwanban. He had admitted that and taken it much better than Sadojima Houji had. Though, at the time he had thought he was stronger than the rest of the Juppongatana combined.

Soujiro closed his eyes as he exhaled and slowly turned his head towards Kenshin but keeping his eyes on the ground. "I'm not blind to the fact how you have helped me and even risked your reputation for me...Everything just seems to be happening too fast."

Even worse, he had not grasped the depth of his situation until Megumi and the others explained why he needed to remain with them in hopes of overcoming the worst of his disease. It wasn't just his freedom he was losing, but he had lost his strength and it was strength he might not ever get back because of his disease. Even if he got over the worst of his illness, he might not ever recover the strength to perform the shukuchi again. It was a skill that had been a part of his identity and to lose that meant losing a part of him.

"I don't value the name that I have within the Meiji," Kenshin began. "Either way, it's worth risking if it meant you being able to stay." He then gave a kind smile towards Koharu. "I am coming to learn I would rather face the Meiji's wrath than that of your sister's." He said it in an effort to soften Soujiro's heart towards him.

Koharu was the only one that giggled. Kenshin was one of few who would openly acknowledge and accept Soujiro as her brother. "That's right. You would have had to face far worse if you let me down."

Soujiro raised his head towards Megumi when she approached him and got down by his beside. "This is why you shouldn't be alone," she said sternly. "You'll just drown yourself in your self pity."

"You don't understand.…" Soujiro's voice quivered. He could barely bring himself to meet either of their gazes. He only briefly looked up to meet Kenshin's gaze when he took a step forward towards him out of concern. Soujiro remembered he was the master of reading emotions and that he was already revealing too much to him.

Kenshin decided to hold back when he saw Soujiro's posture harden as he quickly turned his gaze away from him. It was a subtle action that already told Kenshin to back off. He decided to stay where he was.

Megumi clutched the blanket at Soujiro's feet and brought it over his knees that he rested his arms around. Soujiro was meant to take it as a hint to lay completely back down so she could cover him. She still worried about his temperature having dropped too quickly and not getting his needed warmth. Soujiro got the hint, but remained sitting up. She left the blanket draped over his legs and pulled away. "I want to know what happened to the person I first met." She recalled he had been smiling and teasing with Avaron that very day and wrestling playfully with Koharu just a little later. He had been smiling and laughing most of that day despite his circumstances.

"You mean before I had this disease and surrendered to the Meiji?"

"You arrived in Tokyo a day after you had been shot," she reminded him, "and fearing for the lives of the people close to you and facing a worse outcome than the one you actually got." Megumi then smiled as she spoke the following words. "Despite it all, you still found reason to smile and laugh through it all. Now? Your gunshot wound has mostly healed, you no longer have to fear for the lives of the people you care about and you're surrounded by people who only want to help you and protect you," she made a small gesture towards Kenshin. "You have more reasons to smile than when you first arrived in Tokyo, yet, you've been nothing but bitter. Care to argue that?"

"I…." Soujiro quickly tried to counter, but he couldn't form the words, especially when he felt Kenshin's gaze still studying him closely. Soujiro closed his mouth and kept silent. For a moment, no one said a word. After another moment, Koharu reached and risked pulling his hand into hers. He resisted at first for the mere reason he wasn't use to sharing in her affection openly. But all he had to think about was how he had nearly killed her after he had first ignored her. He ended up letting her coddle his hand against her. It was still frozen against her touch as she attempted to warm and comfort him. Not only did he end up allowing it, but it happened to be the hand she had put the beads on and ended up revealing to the others he was wearing it. While it may have been embarrassing more than anything, he quickly found how much of a comfort her affection was. Instead of risking his anger, she was taming it.

Megumi eventually let out a defeated sigh from his bitter silence. For the last time, she raised her back hand and touched it to his forehead. In this case, she hoped his fever would return soon. It would mean his body could still counter the deadly infection that could have spread more easily when he had allowed his body temperature to drop. She still felt little warmth coming through his skin.

Her lips started to curl when she sensed her words must be getting through to him. He wasn't openly rejecting her touch that time but had lowered his head in defeat to her as he pondered over her words. She lowered her hand and stood from him. "Come Koharu. Its best we let them sort this out alone."

Koharu nodded in agreement and looked back at Soujiro before letting go his hand. "Let Kenshin help you..." She then leaned towards him and whispered softly: "and be nice."

She was secretly delighted when he broke into a smile towards her. "Hai. I guess I don't have a choice….Thank you Koharu."

It was when Koharu had released his hand and turned her back to him that she wondered what exactly he had thanked her for. She still had little idea how much of a comfort she had been to him that night.

As they started to take their leave, Megumi let Koharu exit the room first and softly spoke to Kenshin. Soujiro knew it was regarding him when Kenshin momentarily glanced at him before nodding back to Megumi. He knew she must be telling Kenshin to make sure he remained calm no matter what might exchanged between the two the next few moments.

Soujiro was already regretting his actions that night. He didn't want everyone to be on edge because he might fly off the handle. He knew he had ended up counting on Koharu too much to keep him from lashing out towards Kenshin. Her trust and affection towards him had helped to ease a lot of peoples' apprehension towards him that night. It had also helped that he had already made a good first impression on Megumi. She was more relaxed and trusting of Soujiro than even Kenshin. She seemed braver to the others in how close she let herself be to him while she talked down at him.

Kenshin's nervousness was apparent when he kept his distance after Megumi left. It didn't help that Soujiro remained sitting upright on his side with his back to Kenshin. It's not that Kenshin didn't trust him, but he didn't know where to start without accidentally sparking the fire within Soujiro. For now, it was difficult to say where his health was headed and any added stress on his body could add dire consequences and that's what Kenshin was most afraid of.

It seemed like minutes went by before either of them attempt to speak.

 _I take it back. I'd rather be in Aoshi's presence_.…He thought nervously. _At least we have made peace_.… Kenshin finally started to open his mouth thinking he had to be the one to speak first before he was surprisingly cut off by Soujiro.

"Kenshin," Soujiro uttered over his shoulder towards him.

Kenshin still ended up gulping before carefully responding. "Yes?"

"Do you really believe I'll recover my full strength? Or did you lie to Yamagata and currently still risking your so- call valueless reputation within the Meiji for my sake?" He then forced a laugh. "If so, you're more foolish than I originally believed."

"If it was Koharu, I'm sure you would take such a risk too." Kenshin smiled even though Soujiro's back was to him. "As far as recovering your strength, much of it may depend on you." Kenshin risked a few steps towards him. "Even if that happens Soujiro, it doesn't mean you're useless."

"Yamagata would say differently. I have to face justice one way or another. If I can't perform the duties he wants me to carry out he'll have me -"

"It won't happened."

"How can you be so sure?" Soujiro snapped as he glared towards Kenshin. He still had his back to him. " Even if my strength returns, I'm trapped. Look what they did to Shishio. When he was no longer of any use, they tried to dispose of him. He wasn't even a criminal at the time. How do you think they'll view me?" He looked away clutching the futon beneath him. "Without my strength, I truly will be at their mercy." He was already speaking more honestly to Kenshin than he had to Koharu.

Another moment of silence set in before Kenshin risked saying what had been obvious to him nearly that whole night. "…You're… terrified."

It had gone unnoticed by both Megumi and Sanosuke. Perhaps even Koharu. It had only been assumed Soujiro wasn't pleased with his outcome but it had been a facade to hide his growing fear. "You think you're going to suffer Shishio's fate." He started to approach Soujiro again untilI he saw Soujiro's posture tense up. He halted before him. "That's not going to happen to you. I'm not justifying the Meiji's actions for what they did to Shishio, but they didn't do away with him just because he knew too much. Even before that he showed signs of betraying their trust and was becoming ruthless."

Soujiro scoffed. "So he did his job too well?"

"My point is you're nothing like him. The fact you had to resort to sealing your emotions in a effort to be anything like him proves it. Shishio never had to that. You can prove to be much more valuable and trustworthy than your master ever was."

Saying such a thing to Soujiro would have once been one of the greatest insults to him. His whole life had revolved around being like Shishio. He had basically worshipped the man. Now though, his relief was visibly seen when his face softened at Kenshin's words to him.

Kenshin used the opportunity to approach Soujiro even if he gave off subtle signs to back away. Megumi had made it clear that Soujiro needed to get food in his stomach and that was something Kenshin would have to push onto Soujiro even if he remained obstinate. A person starving together with fighting a disease not only affected a person physically, but mentally. If he was going to get Soujiro to talk to him, he would rather Soujiro be more sound of mind.

He took the bowl from the tray near Soujiro and circled in front of him as he held the bowl down to him. "This is a vital step towards your recovery. You'll take the edge off everyone's worry for you if you'll eat just a bit."

Soujiro gazed at the bowl being held in front of him. He shifted his gaze back at Kenshin and shook his head. "No."

Kenshin decided he needed to put his foot down for Soujiro's own good, especially when Soujiro started to maneuver his feet beneath him to stand. He promptly sat the bowl down and lunged at him to force him back to his knees before he might exert himself too much. "Megumi made it clear you needed-"

Soujiro grabbed Kenshin's arm aside and twisted it behind him and tripped him to bring him in his knees instead. He followed through by reaching down at Kenshin's sword and drew it halfway so the sharp end was facing his neck. "I'm only sick, Kenshin. I'm not helpless and I'm not crippled... besides I would rather us not resolve our issues while I'm confined to a bed." He ended his words by releasing the sword and letting gravity return it to the sheath. "I'll eat at the table." Whether it was strange or not, it was Avaron who made the idea of it seem rather intiment to him. She had cared for him, including having served him tea with food and both had exchanged meaningful conversation while she was at his bedside. He did not want Kenshin to fit anywhere in that picture and end up tainting something he only wanted to treasure with Avaron. He only wanted to think of her being able to be that close to him.

Kenshin's eyes were wide. He was stun like a person walking and in a blink of an eye, was on their back and didn't know how it had happened. This was probably the one time he underestimated someone like Soujiro and it was only because of his illness and supposed muscle loss. He had doubted it because it seemed Soujiro was doubting his abilities. His weakness even now was seen in how he was panting softly, already exhausted after pulling his little stunt. He also knew if Soujiro had wanted to in that brief moment, he might have succeeded in taking Kenshin's life with his own sword.

Soujiro was irked when Kenshin only ended up smiling. For once, he was on the receiving end of it. "What are you smiling for?"

"I don't know what you're so worried about. Even if your full strength doesn't return, you still will have much to offer." He thought the words would be of encouragement, but instead, they had the opposite affect.

Soujiro arched his brow as he rested his back against the wall for a moment. He crossed his arms as he glowered back at Kenshin. "Why are you wearing your sword? Do you feel the need to arm yourself when bringing me food?" He didn't think he had been that hostile, despite seemingly to threaten Kenshin just now. Even if Kenshin had believed so, the fear was completely diminished after knowing Soujiro could have just taken his life a moment ago.

"No, that's not it," Kenshin assured as he stood to face him. He then tugged loosely at his reverse blade. " There's actually another reason not known to the others why I felt you should remain here."

Soujiro looked from the sword Kenshin only used to protect with. His fingertips then clenched into his sleeves as he turned his head aside. He already figured it out. Kenshin was wearing the sword not because he felt threatened by Soujiro, but rather, it was the opposite. "You think someone might try to assassinate me."

" As far as I know, few know the truth about Okubo Toshimichi's assassination but he still had loyal followers and they did not take news of his death well. For you to have gone with them would give anyone an opportunity to get even with you. It's unlikely but anyone that was loyal to him might have connections with the very people that were present in the dojo today and you were seen at your most vulnerable. It's Yamagata's goal to keep your idenity safe but sometimes it isn't enough. Even if you can defend yourself in your current state," Kenshin acknowledged, "you'll be better protected here until your strength returns."

Soujiro scoffed at that. "I guess you have thought of everything. I knew of the risk also," he said as he trudged passed Kenshin towards the table he would sit at. "Sadojima Houji could have told them everything before he shot himself."

"Yet, you still made yourself an open target," Kenshin risked saying making Soujiro come to a halt. He was talking about Soujiro's carelessness when he allowed himself to fall asleep at the door. Not only did he risk the cold affecting his health, but someone else could have taken advantage of his position. It was no wonder that the Meiji must already be watching the dojo closely. Anyone watching in could have gone beyond Yamagata's orders of just keeping surveillance and do worse by Soujiro.

"Maybe it was a little careless…." Soujiro admitted.

"You've made up your mind then." Kenshin assumed.

Soujiro gazed at him questionably. "About what?"

"You want to die."

Soujiro's eyes feel upon the ground as he carefully contemplated his next words. He then focused his gaze back on Kenshin. "You're wrong. I don't want to die. I started down the path as a swordsman because I thought it was the only way I could live."

"Because the strong live and weak die," Kenshin echoed the words Soujiro once lived by. "Shishio taught you that."

Soujiro shook his head. "No. Shishio made it clearer," he said it as he clutched his shoulder towards where the scars started on his back. "I had to be the strongest if I wanted to live. My life since has been spent trying to prove my worth." He still left Kenshin with the same questions as before as he approached the table to sit at. He wouldn't admit it, but it was taking too much energy to simply stand any longer. He needed to sit to be able to continue the conversation with Kenshin.

Kenshin eventually followed suit with Soujiro's meal once more and placed it front of him and took the lid off his bowl that had been keeping it warm. Eating just a little bit would give Soujiro some strength and soundness of mind as they would talk that night. Kenshin realized quickly he should have just lifted the lid off in the first place.

The aroma and steam coming off the broth immediately grabbed Soujiro's attention as he slowly brought his hands around the bowl in an effort to not appear too eager. Kenshin was relieved as Soujiro finally started eating. It was one less thing he had to worry about that night and could trust Soujiro would be less irritable and more open now that he was getting sustenance within him. After quietly slurping on his meal, Soujiro lowered the bowl slightly from his lips realizing Kenshin was still standing right beside him. He looks up towards him seeing Kenshin finding the silence awkward and lost at what to do.

Soujiro sighed and placed the bowl on the table. "You feel more like a prisonguard standing over me like that. Unless that's your intention, I don't care if you sit across from me."

Kenshin forced a nervous smile. "Oh no. It isn't my intention at all. I honestly just didn't know what you were more comfortable with."

"I don't care. Just do it." The words still came out cold and uninviting but Soujiro showed lenity when he pushed the pot of tea towards Kenshin encouraging him to pour a drink. Kenshin nodded gratefully and ended up pouring a drink for each them.

For a moment, Kenshin thought the worst was behind them. While it may be true, silence quickly fell between the two again leaving Kenshin not knowing how to get Soujiro to talk again. He stared awkwardly at his drink until he took a risk to meet Soujiro's gaze. By the time he looked, he noticed Soujiro's gaze was far off while his hand tugged towards his shoulder again. Kenshin felt a pang of guilt as he looked back on how he first trespassed in the room abd ended up startling the younger samurai. He felt partial blame for Soujiro lashing out towards him. Had he just knocked a little louder, maybe that night would have played out better for his sake. The last thing he wanted Soujiro to feel was embarrassment. His gaze momentarily fell towards the shoulder Soujiro tugged at. Even there he knew of a distinctive scar slightly different from the ones on his back. Kenshin, of all people, knew it was a scar only recieved from a blade while the rest were recieved from a whip. While helping Megumi dress his wounds, all they could do was wonder what hell Soujiro had been through. Kenshin wondered even now if he had somehow played a part in it with Soujiro holding such apathy towards him.

He focused his gaze back on Soujiro when he released a sigh of exasperation and met Kenshin's gaze. "You already knew of these scars, didn't you?" he asked when he felt the bandages through his clothes.

"You were hurt pretty bad that night," Kenshin said in reference to the fight with Chou. He still ended up answering his question. "You were incoherent through most of it."

"I see...I barely remember."

Silence set in again only because Kenshin just didn't know how to assure him it was simply okay. "I'm sorry I startled you tonight. I only trespassed because I thought something might be wrong. I'm not angry you snapped. You've had to accept a lot of changes. I don't know how anyone in your situation could act differently. Koharu's right though, we shouldn't just leave you completely alone because of it."

Soujiro nearly gave into a smile at the sound of her name. He could already picture her having begged Kenshin to come see him. "She's a tenacious girl."

"That she is," Kenshin agreed. Another awkward silence set in, however, Kenshin knew he was steadily softening Soujiro's heart towards him. Koharu had been right in that he just needed to hold his own ground against him to get through to him. It made sense. Looking back at their duel, Kenshin had ended up standing his ground and was more convinced of his truths than Soujiro was of Shishio's truths. Now, Soujiro was being reminded and assured he was not going to be left alone anymore. Soujiro knew he was in the wrong to believe otherwise, and knew now he would not be granted his solitude. There was nothing more he could do but accept that truth and make the best of it.

"Some of these scars I don't actually remember receiving," Soujiro admitted as he started to relay what Kenshin wished to know. He still tugged at his shoulder as he spoke. He never thought he would end up telling Kenshin any of it. Though, It was easier to let it out now that Kenshin knew Soujiro for who he really was. "….There… seems to be a small chapter of my life I have trouble recalling.…"

It was a moment before Soujiro spoke again. He struggled to know where to begin. "….I do know I never cared about these scars, not until I met Shishio."

Kenshin saw Soujiro's eyes searching his own past and became worried for his sake. He didn't want to end up making Soujiro recall memories he clearly had wanted to keep forgotten.

There were memories that Soujiro wanted to rediscover, however. Since meeting her, he had been trying harder to remember his brief time with Avaron and her father. It was the closest memory he would have of a normal childhood. He had long figured he had buried the memories because of how it all ended. It wasn't just the happiness that was quickly ripped away from him, but the misery that followed which led him to the numbness and emptiness he would feel for the next ten years. He had not put it together until Avaron admitted she felt it was their fault Soujiro had recieved such marks on his back. "Kenshin, do you believe that memories could be so painful that it's impossible to call them back to mind again?"

"Like some sort of a defense mechanism? If that's the case, wouldn't it be a good thing to not try to recall them?" He was surprised when Soujiro let out a soft laugh even though he clutched more tightly towards his shoulder.

"It doesn't make sense. Everyone has painful memories they rather not remember. There's still many that haunt me. I think what I desire to remember was forgotten, not because it was physically and emotionally painful, but because holding on to it would hold me back... at least in the eyes of Shishio it would. I needed to let it go to become strong. I don't know how I did it, but maybe sealing my emotions sealed some of these memories. The only good memories I had."

Kenshin was still unsure where Soujiro was going with the conversation. He wanted to be able to decipher Soujiro's words and meanings before he actually had to say it and save him the pain of just coming straight out to say it.

Soujiro continued. "But someone saw through the smile after all." He said it like he was realizing it for the first time. "I didn't know how it was supposed to be until I lived with them that brief time… and I still can't even remember it all."

"How what is supposed to be?" Kenshin risked asking.

"Being valued just the same … regardless of your background." _A simple farm boy….Son of a prostitute.…_ "What it really is.…" Soujiro then shook his head as he still clutched at his shoulder. "The desire for it became so strong." He was, of course, talking about Avaron and her father. Even though they couldn't save him, it was the fact that not everyone had been blind to his pain. Pain he had been blinded to until he met them. Even now, their kind acts touched him as he tried to remember. The clearest memory he had been able to recall was not her father's face, but his strong arms that caught him before he fell and then waking up in Avaron's care and company.

From those hazy memories alone, he knew he had been welcomed as family by them and with what Avaron had relayed, her father was eager to get Soujiro away from his family. It wasn't what he necessarily wanted though.

"No matter how wonderful her family was to me, I desired it even more from my own family… from my own father who I rarely saw. So to finally taste what it should be like made me crave my own family's acceptance even more...I wanted their approval more than anything."

Finally, Kenshin was able to piece the important pieces together. "Your family rejected you."

"I ended up disregarding the family's kind acts towards me because at some point I knew I was never going to have that with my family..." Soujiro confirmed Kenshin's assumption. That realization had come when he was returned back to his abusive family's hands. He had been tied down and flogged it seemed to assure he would never earn their love and guarantee he would never run away again. "It became clearest that night… when they tried to kill me and let Shishio take the blame. Up to the last second I waited… and waited..." He closed his eyes in his angst." …. longing for someone strong to show me that mercy that family once extended to me...but they never did. No one did. Shishio's words only thumped louder and louder into my head, pushing all my hopes and desires out... until I was convinced of the truth. The strong live and weak die...So I did what had to be done and…finally drew the sword given to me by him... and killed them. Once I crossed that line, I didn't care to remember the kind deeds of that family. They had become weak in my eyes and thinking about it would weaken me as well. Like my emotions, I buried it deep until it was all forgotten." He seemed to be remembering as he spoke the words out loud to Kenshin.

Despite his voice constantly quivering as he spoke, he had been able to keep calm. Relating much of it to Koharu had already allowed for much pent up emotion and anger to escape to where he could be calm at this point. "Perhaps you are understanding now why I found your truths so puzzling and… laughable," he added as an after thought. "Even now, I'm alive because I had to be the strongest. If my own family rejected me and not a single other person had the power to save me or desired to, it must be true. The weak only exist to serve the strong."

Kenshin took a moment to absorb all that Soujiro had relayed to him. His eyes had fell heavily upon the table before them as Soujiro did his best to explain the inner turmoil he had suffered over the years. Kenshin knew he wouldn't be there that day if his master, Seijuro Hiko had not intervened. Kenshin was brave enough to fight that day, but there was no way of telling if he would have lived if those women, then Seijuro had not intervene to protect him. The actions of others is what protected his innocence as a child. All Kenshin had to do was imagine how his own life would have turned out if the people closest to him or his teacher hadn't been there. What would have been worse is if they had been there, but didn't care to show a single ounce of compassion or mercy and then be forced to kill in an effort to save his own life. Seeing it that way helped him best to empathize with Soujiro's pain and see the world as he had for most of his life. He could understand why Soujiro must have been agitated by Kenshin's truths. His truths were but childish fantasies to Soujiro.

"I'm sorry.…" Kenshin finally uttered. "I had no idea."

Soujiro shrugged it off and sipped from his cup. "You wanted to know why I held apathy towards you for so long. Now you know. Even if your truths are right, I learned them all too late and no matter how I look at it, I still would have had to kill my family." He suddenly started into a series of coughs. He was left with his back slightly hunched and clutching painfully at his chest and struggling to breathe. "I don't blame you for this Kenshin. But as a child I needed someone strong to show me different. That family, I'm sure their desire to save me was strong, but it wasn't enough. It had to be someone like you... Even now, I struggle between who is right. Because more often than not, the strong use the weak for their benefit." He then forced a laugh as he hunched over even more. "Look at me. I'm at the mercy of the Meiji. I'm more afraid of it than I am of this disease."

He looked up when Kenshin got up and knelt down beside him. "I can assure you, you have nothing to fear. You've already revealed today through your words and actions before Yamagata how valuable you may become. Even now, you're building his trust. The more trust you earn from the Meiji, the more freedom you'll be given. Maybe you can't be a wanderer anymore, but you can still use this time to make up for the wrong you've done while rebuilding your life and discovering your own truths."

He was unable to tell how those words were affecting Soujiro when he remained hunched over clutching at his chest. He only ended up starting into another series of coughs.

Kenshin risked placing a hand on shoulder, which caused Soujiro to jerk but didn't pull away. He still kept am indifferent gaze turned away. "Enough talk of sorrow. It will do nothing but weigh your heart down. I need to keep my word as well and keep the atmosphere around you lighthearted. Why don't I get Koharu to come visit with you for awhile? "

Now that he mentioned it, Soujiro realized this had been the longest he had been separated from her since meeting her. He had long accepted that Koharu would be clingy and that he had to be the one to be careful to not lose patience with her. He was surprised how long Koharu had managed to leave him alone that day to try and respect his wishes. He had half expected her to be the one to check on him without telling anyone about it, so it had been all the more startling to wake up to find Kenshin next to him.

He found good in that Koharu was learning not to be so clingy, but saddened to know what it must be doing to her. She knew he must be on the verge of giving up. He thought she might be distancing herself so not to watch allowing himself to waste away. It would be easier for Koharu to stay with the others who would help her to stay positive and then count on them to do the same for him.

"Soujiro?"

He turned his gaze up to Kenshin and nodded to him. "Yes... I'll see her."

Kenshin nodded kindly to him and left Soujiro alone momentarily to get her. He sat his cup down and brought the rag back up to his face when he started through a series of painful coughs again.

 _I better get back in bed before she ends up ordering me to._

He had only made it about halfway back to his bed when he heard the skimpering of her feet and then: "Sou!"

He rolled his eyes with a sigh but by the time he turned to face her, he was smiling. Koharu knew already it was a sincere smile and guessed it couldn't have gone terrible with Kenshin. Kenshin had come out of Soujiro's room with a similar lighthearted attitude. Soujiro got to his knees near his bed where she rushed to meet him. "How did it go? What did you tell him?"

"More than I imagined I would." Instead of explaining it to her, he raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder he had earlier wounded. Koharu grunted softly and grimaced causing his regret and guilt to resurface. Much of the undeserved attention had been given to him because of his own wounds and disease and he had heard little with how she had been faring after what he had done to her.

She snatched his hand into her grasp as she glared at him. "Don't! I've already forgotten about it. So should you."

He smiled, but it was a smile she knew he was forcing that time. If only if she knew what his actions against her had actually done. He was afraid of ever pushing her away again. He had cared for her since nearly the beginning, but everything changed now that he had been the one to nearly kill her. He wanted all the more to protect her and listen to her and he barely knew how to convey that to her. "I'm fortunate you are so forgiving. I don't deserve it."

His eyes widened when she let herself fall into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd be worse off if I cared to hold such a grudge."

He chuckled softly. "I'm not sure if that's comforting either." It reminded him of what was to come when he had to leave her. He knew Kenshin wasn't just going to let her live off the streets after he is forced to leave, but he didn't want to expect Kenshin to continue looking after her. Even so, it would bring comfort to Soujiro to know that Koharu would be in the care of someone strong and capable like Kenshin. Koharu had even recieved special attention in a way Soujiro could never give. Already, Koharu had adopted some manners from Avaron, seemed to look up to Kaoru and Megumi. The short time with the women had already influenced Koharu in a way that she was acting more like a girl than she ever knew how to be. It would be nice if Koharu could keep all that.

"Do you like it here?"

Koharu pulled away to meet his gaze. "You asked that at the Ochies." She already knew where the conversation was leading.

"Except I really can't stay with you," he reminded her. "I have no -"

For once, Koharu got to cover his mouth with her palm. "Stop thinking about it! It's a long ways from now. Besides, if it's my home, it makes it your home too. They know we're a packaged deal."

 _My home?_ The idea of it had never crossed his mind until now. He wasn't sure how much he would be gone at a time but if this was where Koharu was to reside, this is where he would end up coming back and residing. It's one more reason to not keep pushing Kenshin and the others away. He closed his eyes in defeat and ended up coughing back in the rag he still held. As he coughed, Koharu took hold of his arm and urged him to stand. "Get back in bed, Sou and get better. Then I'll play my music box like you wanted." She said it as if to bribe him with it.

She helped him stand and take the few steps back to his bed. He struggled to not fall pathetically back against the futon and ended up leaning on Koharu for more support than he wanted to admit. Finally, he was back resting sitting slightly upright against the wall to be able to breathe wth more ease. He was already dozing off when he heard the soft chimes of her music box being played for him. He opened his eyes briefly to watch her as she played the gentle tune a few times through with her hopeful smile.

 _She said even when she had a brother and a father, it never felt like home…not until she met me. Perhaps I've felt the same but never wanted to admit it. It never felt like this with my family, not even with Shishio and Yumi._

By the time Koharu finished playing her music box though, he was almost completely asleep. She remained through most of the night keeping a firm but gentle hold of his hand. She remained by his side until Megumi and Kenshin eventually returned to urge her to also get some rest. At first, she tried to resist their polite request until she saw her stubbornness risked disturbing Soujiro from his needed rest. She was able to find great comfort when Kenshin promised he would remain with Soujiro through the night so someone could help him in anyway if he needed it.

"How is he?" Kenshin asked Megumi a few minutes after Koharu had left.

Megumi was checking Soujiro's temperature and listening carefully to his breathing to best determine where his health was headed. "His temperature is rising back up," she was able to confirm. "His breathing hasn't changed for the better." So it was difficult to say, in other words. There was some comfort in knowing his temperature was rising back up. She looked up towards Kenshin who stood near the door where Soujiro had earlier been resting against. His hand rested against the hilt of his sword and he seemed to be on alert. It didn't surprise her that Soujiro would need that kind of guarding. She was sure someone like Soujiro had made plenty of enemies and there had never been a better time for someone to make an assassination attempt on him. Soujiro couldn't have a better guardian than Kenshin, this Megumi knew well. In that sense, Soujiro would be all right.

"Have you two made up?" Megumi whispered as she approached Kenshin.

Kenshin's eyes fell on the floor when he ended up exhaling out loud. He looked towards Soujiro than back at her. "Its difficult to say. He's not resenting me for nothing. In some ways I do feel responsible for his suffering. According to my truths, his life should have turned out completely different. In his eyes, even now, Shishio's truths make more sense than mine. Without saying it, he makes it clear he wishes they weren't."

"The strong live and weak dies. Honestly, there is truth to it," Megumi remarked as she looked towards Soujiro. "Those stronger often abuse their power and lord it over the weak. He suffered the grim side of that truth, yet, he managed to overcome that dark truth by rescuing and taking in Koharu." She knew that well because Koharu had made sure that all within the dojo knew of Soujiro's heroic deeds. "He had to do that completely on his own. He had to prove himself and his former master wrong, which couldn't have been easy." She then smirked at Kenshin as she crossed her arms. "That may have also contributed to some of his apathy towards you. A good student is devoted to his master. Trying to not live solely by such a truth probably felt like he was betraying his master, which is dishonoring of all for the student. It all started because of you."

Kenshin raised a brow. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Megumi's smirk remained. "It makes it more understandable why he's having a hard time opening up to you. The closer he gets to us, the more he is letting his master and his teachings down. Could you do that to your master?"

"… you have a point," Kenshin uttered in defeat. He could never imagine betraying Seijuro Hiko. It would be devastating to rise up in any way against his master. In fact, it would cut Kenshin to the heart and Soujiro had managed to do it even while Shishio was alive.

"He's making progress in that sense," Megumi acknowledged. "We just have to continue to be patient with him. One day it won't be so hard for him." They both looked towards Soujiro when he released a series of coughs and shifted in discomfort in his sleep. They could hear the shortness in each breath Soujiro managed to take before he managed to settle in a more comfortable position to sleep.

"He just has to hold out so we all can see such a time for his sake."

* * *

 **I hope this wasn't boring! It's actually why I held back for so long in posting this chapter. I kept reading it over thinking of how to make it more interesting and decided if I didn't post it soon, it would never get posted or I would end up rushing the ending too much DX**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Yet another long wait and I apologize. :/**

 **The good news is I have most of the next chapter written (because I broke this up.) I know this turned out to be a long story so thanks for sticking it out and reading all of it! I hope it's worth it. ^_^'**

* * *

Soujiro was now already attempting to preserve the strength he had left by practicing his footwork with an imaginary sword or the very least with his arms on guard like he was getting ready to face an opponent with his fists alone. He practiced his side steps and turns and was often quick to become short of breath. If he didn't stumble the first time, he would the next. He would only end up pushing himself even harder until he ended up falling harder the next time.

As everyone had promised, he was rarely left alone but there were moments he would have a bit of solitude, even if just for a few minutes and he would try to utilize those few precious minutes to practice the most basic footwork and strikes. He had tried to start somewhere from the top, even attempting to practice his technique for the shukuchi.

Kenshin rather encouraged Soujiro to not stay in bed. His wounds had mostly healed and there was a need for his body to move and stretch to stay well. Soujiro often seemed to be at his best when he ate and tried to move a little. Kenshin was the only one that didn't lecture Soujiro to do otherwise. It meant Soujiro could only be up when Kenshin was set to watch over him, mainly through the night when every body else was asleep. There would be moments Kenshin wanted to tell Soujiro to take it easy, but he usually bit his tongue and waited for Soujiro to tire himself out, which usually didn't take long.

This eventually led to Soujiro being more awake at night and resting longer more during the day. Seeing him sleep more during the day only worried Koharu because she took it as a bad sign that his health was still deteriorating. The moments she found Soujiro awake, she would talk his ear off while making him eat or drink something. He didn't mind her talking. He knew if he was within the prison he deserved, he would miss that very thing about her. So he let her talk and somewhat listen with an occasional nod to give some evidence he was listening.

Koharu quickly caught on and plotted to get Soujiro to actually pay attention and talk with her.

One morning she came in with a book she took from Yahiko, together with paper and ink and an ink brush. She claimed she wanted to learn to read and write. Soujiro saw through her plan the moment she walked in his room, but wouldn't deny she needed to learn. He thought he might as well as try to teach her while she was willing to learn and give her the confirmation she desired that he was still trying to resist his disease.

Koharu quickly came to love this special time with him. Soujiro would be forced to sit up and draw out letters stroke by stroke and have her copy it and then he would read to her from the book and have her listen to his words carefully to spot the letters and words she was learning. He would then give the book to her and make her read a few passages and then make her try to describe what she just read to make sure she understood the meaning of the words being read.

"This is so hard.…" Koharu pouted and lowered the book in defeat. Her brow flattened when she found Soujiro's head turned away to sleep. "Sou…."

"…Just keep trying," she heard him mumble out for the hundredth time.

She usually would growl and gripe how long it was taking to learn, especially when Soujiro's heart didn't seem to be into it. She had learned more quickly, however, when not to push it with Soujiro.

She sighed and looked disparingly towards his ill form trying to find any sign of his health improving. He still looked as weak and frail as ever to her. She longed to see him as he was when she first saw him. Somehow that felt like it had been so long ago. Even sleeping in the amber leaves as she first saw him, he had been so much alive. In fact, she would give about anything to relive that day with him. It was her mistakes and fears that led him to her over and over again. It had been fun, for the most part...minus the part Soujiro getting injured from the gunshot wound. Still, running from the policeman and flying across rooftops had been a glorious adventure she never imagined she would be a part of.

"Sou?" She said more gently.

"Hm?" he responded weakly without even opening his eyes.

Before she could express her concern, there was a knock on the door. The door was left open and Koharu turned her gaze to see Megumi standing in the doorway with a package tucked in her arms. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. A certain young lady dropped this off at the clinic yesterday. Dr. Gensai passed it on to me to give to you."

"Avaron?" Koharu asked hopefully. Soujiro more then failed to hide his sudden interest and thrill at hearing her name as he opened his eyes. He had thought of her fondly and with regret since last seeing her and hearing her last words. He had failed to respond to her because it was a goodbye he wasn't ready for. He couldn't say otherwise with Yamagata still present in to the room and even so, he knew it was best not to think anything more of her. He was barely going to be there for Koharu after a few months.

Assuming she must be welcomed now, Megumi entered with a cheerful nod. She passed the package to Koharu, who was already at Soujiro's height for him to receive what was his. Soujiro took the package and frowned when he noticed how loose the package wrappings were. "It's been opened already."

"Sorry about that... it was just a safety precaution."

Soujiro raised a brow confusingly. "You honestly think Avaron would send me something harmful?"

"Well, it's no secret anymore now you two have feelings for each other," Megumi said bluntly.

Soujiro tried to hide his blush with a frown as he looked towards the package on his lap. He had not been embarrassed when Avaron first touched him affectionately in front of everyone, including the Meiji. She had done it first to prove he was too sick to be traveling and dragged out from the only people that really cared for him, but it had been an obvious excuse to be able to stand near him and touch him. He had not been embarrassed by it until now. Still, as he looked back on that day, he realized how brave Avaron had been to reach out to him.

"She's got a reputation." Megumi continued reluctantly. She knelt down beside him to touch her hand to his face. Each day, Soujiro had to expect to be examined by her so she would know where his health was headed. His fever still raged and he was still breaking out in cold sweats.

Soujiro met her gaze willingly while she examined him but still wore the same frown. "You believe what people say about her?"

"No, of course not. But it makes it easier for others to put the blame on her and use her to get to you. You could look at it as us protecting her as well.… inhale and exhale for me."

Koharu always hated watching this part. Soujiro had never successfully been able to take a deep breath. Every time it threw him into a coughing fit. He had to reach for the towel next to him as he failed to breathe properly. Koharu could barely stand that sight as well. Each time she caught a glimpse of fresh blood on the towel she felt the touch of despair. It was hard not to see it as him losing part of his life. Losing blood meant losing life.

Megumi refilled his cup of water and passed it to him when he got over the worst of his coughs. Once he took a drink and recovered, he continued the conversation. "If it's for her, fine. But stop worrying about my safety. Shishio's enemies can't even put a face with my name."

Koharu found her smile again. "Hai! Sou will have been too quick for anyone to ever have known his face, " Koharu agreed just as confidently.

Megumi only shrugged it off. She wouldn't argue it with the two even though each of them knew precautions would be taken anyway. She picked up the bowl of water kept by his side with a clean rag and dabbed his face with it to cool his raging fever. "Avaron is fine by the way."

Soujiro's eyes went big as he struggled even harder to hide his flushed cheeks. Shifting his head away quickly only drew more attention to it. "Ok. Thank you." He had tried already to only ask about Avaron's welfare since she was a frequent visitor at the clinic to pick up medicine for her aunt. Megumi, however, had been spending less time at the clinic in order to care for Soujiro. She was less likely to get sick than Dr. Gensai and had long taken the initiative to care for him. Soujiro had eventually asked if Megumi would find out about her welfare anyway and to let him know how she was. His persistence over her welfare perturbed her at the start.

Despite what Avaron tried to convince to him, he still worried he might have infected her after he had kissed her. After all, it was how he got infected. Despite trying to be discreet and hide his reasons for asking about her welfare, Megumi had pieced together the reason of the request. She figured it out by asking Soujiro her own questions until he finally had no choice but to confesse to her why he seemed overly concerned about Avaron. Of all people, Megumi was the first to know he had kissed her.

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Koharu asked.

Megumi only smirked towards Soujiro with her arms crossed. "She wrote a letter too."

"I see it," he muttered under his breath. His hand ruffled the lose packaging to reveal the folded letter. He was left wondering to himself if that had been read as well.

After Megumi had her fill of teasing and embarrassing him, she eventually left the two knowing Soujiro wouldn't feel comfortable inspecting the package with her present. Soujiro already had guessed what it was when he had taken the package in his hands. He removed the packaging.

"Your wrap! She must have found it blowing across the street one day," Koharu giggled.

"She found it on her way from the dojo last time we saw her," Soujiro said as he was already reading through the letter. "She's held onto it all this time." As he finished reading through the letter, Koharu took the wrap into her hands and draped it over his shoulders for him and used it as an opportunity to rest her arms around him and lean against his back. She spied over his shoulder in an attempt to read the letter herself. Had she had the ability already, he would have shouldered her off. The letter explained that had Avaron thought of a discreet way sooner, she would have returned it that much sooner. She knew the Meiji must be watching the dojo closely and didn't want to risk any trouble or conflict by showing up on her own. Within the letter, she also expressed her desire to see him again and hoped he was doing better.

"Are you going to write back?" Koharu asked after Soujiro ended up staring at the letter too long. "Don't you miss her?"

She could nearly guess the answer when he sighed despondently as he folded the letter and sat it beside him. She had to let go of his neck when he started to maneuver himself to lay back down to rest. He slumped against his pillow with his fingers still tugging at the letter. "Missing her isn't going to change anything for the better." He raised his gaze towards Koharu to smile. "But I can find comfort in that she will be safer now. To reach out to her in anyway could put her back in danger. So no. I'm not going to write back. I'm sure she knows that."

Koharu scoffed and crossed her arms. "It doesn't mean she isn't hoping for it." When Soujiro didn't attempt to reply to it, she looked up from her pout to find him already falling back asleep.

This was how it has been with him each day. Even if she could get him to talk, it didn't last long before he would nod off again and she would be forced to give up before his patience would run out. She sighed despondently and showed her defeat when she leaned over to pull his blanket more snug towards his shoulders. She then stood to leave him to rest.

 _I bet he would stay awake for Avaron_ , she thought bitterly. She exit the room and started to quietly slide the door shut behind her. She looked over her shoulder when Soujiro started back into a series of painful coughs. He shifted to his side away from her to cough into the rag he kept hidden by his side. She took a step forward in concern desiring to do something to ease his suffering but she was left only to watch as he struggled to breathe in the midst of his coughs. It seemed too long before he got control of his coughing and was able to breathe with relative ease. He remained on his side with his back to her appearing more defeated and lethargic than ever.

 _Maybe it would be worth it to drag Avaron back here... anything to help him want to live_.…she closed the door all the way and trudged down the hall to make her way back to the others. As she wandered back towards the others, she started to pick up bits of their ongoing conversation. She recognized Megumi voice first.

".…need to prepare for the worst... A girl like her is much to young to know this much grief... She's already lost one brother."

"He's not going to make it?" Sanosuke asked.

"Even though he's eating, he's only gotten weaker. He's lost interest and motivation and he's had no relief from his symptoms. He can barely hold his head up to talk." Megumi closed her eyes as she related the news. "It's not looking good."

"We can't think that why." Kaoru interjected.

"You're not seeing it through a doctor's eyes. He's barely hanging on. Koharu needs to be prepared and Soujiro needs to know she'll be taken care -"

Kenshin held his hand up to stop her. A few moment's later, Koharu was seen standing before them with the tears are flowing from her eyes. "… you're... wrong." She tried to say convincingly. "You don't know Sou. He always rises against the odds."

Megumi bit her lower lip in regret. She decided she had to be truthful and carefully approached her. "I don't doubt he does. But Koharu... for his sake, he needs to know you'll be safe no matter-"

"No!" Koharu yelled and backed away. "You won't say anything of it to him! You're not…you're not going to give him a reason...to go." It was taking everything she had now to not break down in front of them. "Him worrying about me is what will keep him going."

"Don't you think that's a little selfish on your part?"

"Megumi!" Kaoru spat.

"What? That I want him to live?" Koharu cried out.

"He's suffering and in immense pain. There's been no improvement-"

"Shut up, shut up!" Koharu backed away covering her ears. "You're all supposed to help him, so help him!" She looked towards Kenshin as she yelled those words out. "You promised!"

"We're doing what we can," Kenshin tried to console her.

It didn't do much to assure her. Soujiro had been the first to say there wasn't much anyone could do for him. Her heart suddenly became so heavy that she had to grasp the wall next to her and lean against it. It was one thing to hear Soujiro say he could die, but to hear it from the others made her feel as if it had already happened. It was a reality now to everyone one else. "Soujiro.…" she cried out as if she was talking to him alone.

Megumi tried to approach her with care but Koharu immediately snapped at her. "No, don't!" Koharu pushed herself off the wall and shoved Megumi aside as she darted passed them. She was gong to break one way or another now and didn't want to be seen doing so. "Just leave me alone!"

Kaoru started to follow but paused with clenched fists. She whirled around to face Megumi. "You really have a way with children! You don't tell a child such things!"

"The news are what they are. It isn't something to be sugar-coated," Megumi defended. "It isn't something I enjoy doing."

"He hasn't died yet," Kaoru argued. It was true, but Kaoru hated how the words came out of her mouth. It only proved what Koharu said about them was true. They were expecting his death any time now and Koharu had needed them to believe otherwise. "Telling her that he's dying isn't going to ease the pain if it actually happens," Kaoru continued. "You've only just added to it!" Once she made her feelings known, she turned and rushed to find Koharu before she was left alone for too long.

There were rare moments when Kaoru could make a good argument against Megumi, and this was one of those moments. Megumi was left realizing how heartless she had come across to Koharu. She had thrown Koharu in grief before anything had actually happened to Soujiro. In fact, she saw how it might anger Soujiro to know what she had just done.

Kenshin, as usual, remained neutral in the situation. He saw reason behind both the women's opinions of the matter. Koharu had long had high hopes for Soujiro and Megumi had thought she would ease the pain in not letting Koharu's hope of Soujiro get much higher. In that sense, she had thought to save Koharu from less pain than she would already suffer from Soujiro's loss. It was difficult to know really, who was right. Had Koharu walked in on their conversation just a little sooner, she would have heard Kenshin hoping better for Soujiro. He sincerely did have higher hopes for Soujiro. They would hardly believe how active Soujiro was at night. His appetite was stronger and he was more alert in the evening. He knew both Megumi and Koharu would be protective and upset to know Soujiro was already trying to prepare for the future ahead of him when he should be taking it easy. Soujiro had also come to trust Kenshin in keeping it a secret for that very reason. Kenshin would keep the secret for now, but it didn't mean he had to expect it of Soujiro. For Koharu's sake and to show Megumi otherwise, it had to come from Soujiro.

Even as evening approached, Koharu made no attempt to see Soujiro. She couldn't bear to face him that night after hearing he was dying. Each time she had saw him, she had saw him as fighting and holding on. Now when she would see him, it wouldn't be that way, but to watch him take his last few breaths. That's what she believed now. Megumi couldn't even get Koharu to withstand her presence. If Megumi didn't leave the room, Koharu would. She left no opportunity for Megumi to be able to apologize.

Kenshin was tasked for the first time in awhile to bring Soujiro's evening meal to him. Koharu had done it the last few times but Kenshin safely assumed that she wasn't going to be up for the task tonight.

It often took Soujiro awhile to move and get up before he would find the will to eat, but once he did so, he seemed to slowly come to life. By the time he was fully awake, the others had long fallen asleep and he was able to train in peace under Kenshin's supervision.

Kenshin saw the most basic steps had Soujiro panting but a brief recovery would ease his tiredness before he tried to continue. Each time, though, Soujiro would push it a bit further. He would close his eyes and envision his old sword in his hands and practice simple side steps and stabs of the sword until he was adding turns with the swing of his imaginary sword. There were times he looked as if he was gliding across the floorboard, but just when he was getting confident, he would throw in a more advanced move.

"Soujiro, care-" Kenshin tried to slow him down before he would fall.

Soujiro tried to save his stumble by rushing a step forward and to turn to shift his weight back and over corrected. He only added to his fall and stumbled on his side after barely catching himself on his palms.

"-ful," Kenshin finished word. He sighed as he approached Soujiro with a cup of water. "That's enough."

Soujiro was panting like a dog and clutched at his heart that felt like it was about to burst through his chest. His other fist balled at the floor beneath him. "I don't understand.… these are simple steps..yet I'm already.… so tired."

"Megumi said it would take time. The very least the rest of the season. It's barely been a month since you've been here. There's no need to rush your training. To push yourself right now could only set your recovery back...or worse."

Soujiro didn't respond and took the next few minutes to catch his breath and to calm his pounding heart. Only then did he accept the needed drink from Kenshin. While he drank his water, Kenshin took the bowl of water by Soujiro's bedside with a rag that had been used to dab his forehead while he would sleep. When he took it into had, he saw the rag stained with blood left by Soujiro's pillow. He looked back at Soujiro when he started to cough and choke on his water. Kenshin started to rush back at his side in alarm until Soujiro managed to overcome it on his own and continue taking in water.

"I thought this was benefiting your recovery, but you're pushing yourself too hard." Kenshin was dropping the hint that he would have to put his foot down now.

"This isn't training. Shishio would have expected me-"

"Shishio isn't here."

"I know that," Soujiro spat. He looked towards the bowl of water Kenshin placed in front of him with the rag. He immediately reached for the rag and barely gave it a wrench before he sunk his face into the cool rag. He stayed in that position for about a minute or so. Kenshin could at least be thankful that Soujiro had become more tolerant and cordial towards him. Soujiro wasn't pulling away or turning a cold shoulder to him as he had done in the past, especially when Kenshin was only trying to help him. He knew half of it was that Soujiro had come to trust Kenshin in keeping his training a secret but now, things had to change.

"No more training," Kenshin said.

Soujiro slowly raised his head from the towel and shifted his gaze up towards Kenshin. Soujiro didn't need to say anything. Kenshin read his feelings clearly from his piercing gaze alone.

Kenshin only offered a friendly smile. "I understand the need for a little exercise, but there's no need to actually train. There will be plenty of time later for that. You have to trust we'll help you now and further down the road."

Soujiro was doubtful. "That time is quickly going to run short."

"Whether it's a week or a whole year, we'll make sure you're ready," he said confidently.

Soujiro rolled his eyes.

Kenshin didn't see the need to try and further convince him. Action is what would prove him wrong, not words. Still, Kenshin added: "Koharu is really worried about you."

"You don't think I know that?"

"You haven't seen her since this morning."

Soujiro's eyes widened in realization as he faced forward. "You're right….Is she okay?" He had slept for most of that day. Usually Koharu would wake him up anyway. She would have to if she hoped to talk to him at all during the day.

"The others are mistaking all you're constant sleeping during the day as a bad sign. Part of the reason I've kept silent about the truth is I want to keep the peace with you, but you should know how it's affecting your sister. It would also be better if she heard the truth from you."

"She wouldn't understand. She thinks rest is all I need. It would just upset her to know that I've been training."

"More upset than she is now?"

Soujiro was in the middle straightening his wrap back around his shoulders after he had fell. He paused in the middle of the action when Kenshin asked the question. He sighed and finished the action. "All right. I'll tell her the truth tomorrow. Both her and Megumi." Immediately after he spoke, his stomach growled causing him to clutch at it embarrassingly. One thing for sure was that his appetite had definitely increased.

'Hungry?" Kenshin tried to ask with a straight face.

"A little.…" Soujiro admitted. "I haven't eaten anything solid in days."

Kenshin smiled taking the obvious hint. Soujiro wanted real food. He smiled and gave a nod of his head. "I'll go see if there's anything left over from dinner. Take it easy for now."

Soujiro only nodded. Before Kenshin could actually leave the room, Soujiro swallowed hard before uttering his name out again. "Kenshin.…"

Kenshin paused in the doorway. For a brief moment, he thought something might be wrong. Soujiro's posture was slightly tense before he managed to meet Kenshin's gaze.

"Thank you.…" He then looked away tugging at the wrap around his arms.

He sounded like as if he had been trying to hold the words in for too long. Kenshin smiled and acknowledged him with a nod before exiting the room.

When Kenshin left, Soujiro dipped the rag back in the bowl and used it to soak his face once more. He shifted his weight forward over his knees so that his elbows nearly touched the floor as he sighed distressingly into the towel.

 _She's not going to understand. Each passing day I'm losing strength because I'm sleeping so much. If they want me to get strong again, this is how I have to do it. It's the only way I know how to do it.…_

He raised his face from the towel.

 _There's still the matter if I'll be able to do the shukuchi again.…_ He had been practicing the footwork over the past few nights now and each time it became harder to resist actually performing it.

He dropped the rag in the bowl and stood to his feet. _I'll just practice the steps and technique for it... just like Shishio first showed me. I'm already warmed up and it my l might be my last chance to test it._

He closed his eyes and shifted his weight carefully before he slowly started to tap his foot against the floor board. He tested both legs. After familiarizing himself with the steps, he opened his eyes and leapt …

….a second later, he nearly disappeared and reappeared at the opposite end of the room. His landing was not as graceful as his takeoff appeared. He managed to stop before the wall but still had to brace for impact and grunted when he turned against his side to strike the wall. He collapsed to his knees grasping at his heart pounding in his chest and fought to recover his breath.

 _It was two steps before the real shukuchi...I think…. I really should eat first but I know Kenshin would not be allowing this._

"It's okay. I can handle it." He convinced himself he had done it after he got sick in the alley that night and with a bullet in his arm. He had already performed the shukuchi on any empty stomach and while he was injured.

 _One might say I was in worse condition that day than I am now. I should still be able to do it._

He stood against the wall still holding his heart and taking deep breaths to slow the pounding heart. He closed his eyes.

 _I'm better than this. Shishio would have expected me to get right back up. If he were present here…I'd have no choice._

Thinking that way is what had made him strong. Even now, it gave him some will-power. He no longer lived by the words, but he found himself echoing the words his master had inculcated into him.

 _If you can't do it, you're weak, therefore, you'll die._

 _Only the strong will live…and the weak die._

He opened his eyes with renewed determination and pushed himself off the wall and spread his feet apart. After taking a few more deep breaths, he repeated the sequence again but this time to perform the true shukuchi. The whole time he was setting himself up, something in the back of his head was telling him to stop. He quickly shut the voice up to focus more clearly on his movements. "This is something I can't lose," he said otherwise to convince the voice in his head. The tapping of his foot was heard as he took one last deep breath while setting his hands up in front of him. On his exhale, he started to leap into the true shukuchi.

"No, Sou!" He heard a familiar cry, but it was too late. He had entered the true shukuchi.

Koharu had been slowing treading the hall and paused in bewilderment when she heard Soujiro first strike the wall from his first attempt at the shukuchi. Not knowing what he was up to, she had slowly tiptoed towards his room to see what he was up to. All she needed to hear, however, was the familiar rhythm of his foot tapping to know what he was up to. She had then ran to his room to try and stop him.

Soujiro heard her voice and tried to cut the shukuchi short. For Koharu, it happened in just a few short seconds. He had disappered and reappeared at the end of the room, stumbling once and unable to find his footing in time. He tripped while trying to brace himself for impact, which only added to his injury. The true shukuchi was far more harder to control and stop and he ended up throwing himself through the door outside trying to catch his footing.

"Sou!" Koharu screamed and darted out the shattered door for him. By the time she found him, she saw the force and impact had driven him beyond the porch and to the ground covered in snow. She leapt off the porch in her bare feet and fell on her knees beside him. "Sou. Soujiro!" She shook his shoulder frantically. He wouldn't hear her.

A second later, Kenshin was seen skidding to a stop at the edge of the porch to quickly inspect what had taken place. Koharu looked up with tears falling but her anger clearly heard when she yelled: "The bastard did the shukuchi!"

A heartbeat later, Kenshin was already by their side and pulling Soujiro upright to get him off the cold ground. "I'm going to lift him by his arms. I need you to lift his legs and help me get him inside. He can't stay out here."

Koharu nodded through her tears and took hold of his legs so they could rush him back inside. By the time they were setting Soujiro on the floorboard, Megumi with Kaoru and then Yahiko were all entering the room after hearing the crash. Sanosuke had long left for the day after knowing Soujiro wasn't going to be a threat to them.

"What in the world -" Kaoru started, seeing the shattered door and debris leading outside.

"What happened? " Megumi questioned.

Kenshin was cradling Soujiro's head and feeling his pulse. He shook his head and looked towards Megumi. "He's not breathing."

Megumi saw now there was no time for any explanation to be given. She flew to their side and touched her two finger to Soujiro's neck and then his actual heart to confirm Kenshin's words."His heart stopped."

"What! No-" Koharu started before she was quickly taken hold of by Kaoru and pulled away. "No, Sou! No, please do something!"

Megumi was already instructing Kenshin in the midst of Koharu's crying. "Keep his head cradled." He did as he was instructed while she started beating her palms rhythmically into Soujiro's chest.

Koharu eventuallu stopped screaming and watched with painful anticipation as Megumi tried to revive him. Kaoru knew better than to loosen her grip on the girl.

When Megumi felt she was getting nowhere, she started to open Soujiro's mouth in her panic to revive him. She quickly found she was not going to be allowed to take it that far when Kenshin stopped her from getting too close. "You can't resort to that. He's still sick."

"No, you can't let him die," Koharu begged.

Those words struck a nerve with Megumi because she knew she had already let Koharu down by her last words to the girl. When she tried to ignore Kenshin's direction again and lean into Soujiro, he grabbed her shoulder and forced her away from him. "Soujiro wouldn't want you to risk it either."

Koharu continued to scream in protest, only adding to Megumi's guilt. She set her hands back over his chest and continued to try and revive his heart wth what oxygen that was left within him. This continued for minutes. Kaoru managed to get Koharu to quiet down while they worked to revive him. Megumi felt the tears fill her eyes dreading the moment she would have to stop and face Koharu's grief.

"Sou, I know you're there! You have to come back!" She suddenly yelled. "Remember what I said a few weeks ago. How happy I was our paths led to each other. Even though you came to me broken I still fell in love with you. I still love you just the same, no matter how broken you become." She knew he had been struggling with the fact he may never recover the strength he once had. Her cries started to turn into sobs because she knew she had deliberately avoided him for most of that day. She had been on her way to see him because she was already regretting it. "Soujiro, don't go!" Koharu yelled.

Kaoru started to loosen her hold to let Koharu finally be near him when she started to sense it was too late for him.

That's when his eyes finally snapped wide open as he sharply inhaled after Megumi fought to revive him. It was a painful intake that was met with resistance because of the fluid in his lungs. Kenshin at once pulled Soujiro upright as he broke into a series of coughs while still struggling to breathe. He was suffocating now that the fluid had started to settle in his lungs.

"Sou!" Koharu cried out joyfully. She eagerly fought to be by his side but Kaoru had retaken hold of her. It took Koharu a moment to see Soujiro was still struggling.

Megumi took hold of Soujiro's head to keep it lifted while he fought for his breath of life. It immediately became heavy against her hold as he failed to get sufficient air into his lungs.

"Yahiko, get my bag from my room." She hadn't even thought to bring it. She had just rushed in as soon as she heard the crash. Yahiko nodded without a word knowing time was of the essence. Megumi looked at Kaoru. "I need you to take her away."

"Sou?" Koharu cried out. His eyes only started to roll back into his skull and fall limp in Megumi's hold. "No, Sou!" Koharu resisted Kaoru as she had to fight and drag Koharu away. "What's wrong?"

"Megumi is going to do everything she can. We just need to do as we're told," Kaoru tried to convince her.

Koharu looked back at Soujiro to find him barely clinging to the life given back to him. Soujiro managed to turn his gaze towards her right before she was pulled out of the room. In that moment, it seemed he only wanted to talk to her before Megumi directed his attention back to her.

She gave Soujiro a soft shake and made him set his head back up. "I know it's hard. Just keep trying to breathe."

Soujiro kept trying to breathe as he was told before his eyes closed tightly thinking back to the prostitute. This was how she was right before she died.

He was about to die.

The thought caused him to pull his legs in and resist Kenshin's hold as he panicked inwardly, which only hindered his breathing ever more.

"Soujiro, stay calm." Kenshin struggled not to be aggressive with Soujiro as he fought to keep him in place.

"Breathe slowly." Megumi encouraged as she stroked stroked his hair from his face in an effort to calm him.

He could barely breathe at all, but understood the meaning. He had to keep trying and remain calm at the same time. "Kenshin.…" he grunted out as he tried to inwardly calm himself. He then smiled as if to treat his situation as a joke. "I…should have listened… to you.…I should have -" He coughed which only forced more air out than he could take in.

"Don't try to speak anymore," Kenshin directed. "We'll talk about it later. Just hang in there.

For Megumi, it became more painstaking when she met his gaze. She saw the face of someone who knew they were about to die. She saw his suffering mixed with terror knowing he could be dead within the next minute. "Yahiko!" She yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming!" He was heard right before he rushed in the room with her medical supplies.

"It's about time!" She said as she snatched the bag from him and started digging through it. Yahiko's face twisted in horror when she out of the few things she pulled out was a scalpel. Kenshin had directed Soujiro's head away so that he would be more unaware of what Megumi was going to attempt.

It was understood now why Koharu was made to leave the room. Megumi was going to operate. Yahiko knew himself to not stick around and left Soujiro in Megumi's and Kenshin's more than capable care.

"Megumi," Kenshin alerted her as she was tying a mask to her face. He could see the light leaving Soujiro's eyes and his body becoming more heavy against him.

"Lay him down," she instructed him.

Kenshin did so keeping Soujiro's head resting on his palms against his knees.

Soujiro's eyes were slowly fading. Just before he was going to lose all sense of the world around him, he felt the blade start to penetrate into his skin near his throat. His eyes widened before he raised his fist and swung it into Megumi's wrist and knocked it from here grasp. Kenshin immediately grabbed his wrist and felt the tension leave in Soujiro's arm. It had been more of a reaction than some act of defiance. There was no time to give him something to sleep or ease the pain. Kenshin took a risk by taking hold of Soujiro's fist and opened it to firmly grasp his hand.

"You can trust us," he assured him.

Soujiro gave a weak nod. Megumi already had her tool back in hand and attempted to make the incision again once Kenshin nodded to her.

"Soujiro." Kenshin got his attention to distract him from the pain. Soujiro lifted his eyes to meet his gaze. "I want you to know you and Koharu will always have a home here. You can trust she'll be well taken care of while you're away...and you'll always have a home to return to…with a family to welcome you."

Soujiro's eyes remained emotionless as he gazed up towards Kenshin. He slowly blinked and barely managed to open his eyes again as he fought for another breath of air. Kenshin only felt him becoming weaker against him. It was when Soujiro opened his eyes again Kenshin saw his gratitude…and his defeat. Kenshin clenched his hand tighter in an effort to hold Soujiro's attention. "I mean it, Soujiro. This isn't just for Koharu, but for you. You just have to hang on."

However, from that point onward he felt Soujiro's hold continue to weaken in his grasp. He tried to speak consolingly to him but it seemed his words were barely reaching Soujiro anymore. Within moments, his hand became limp in his hold.

"Soujiro, no," Kenshin gave his arm a shake to try and stir him, even if just a few more precious seconds. "Soujiro!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Here it is! Long overdue! ^_^' AHAHAHA Kaoruca your comment made me laugh but guilted me at the same time. I'm sorry...I've had most of this written for months but just didn't like it but for your sakes, I just kept trying to finish it. I still want to redo the story tho….I hope this is still likable! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

" _Maybe now you'll let yourself mend all the way."_ Koharu's words echoed in his head, _"and your health too. "_

 _"I will. I promise." He sounded resolved. She had given him every reason to hold onto his life now. He had been made to feel it was worth protecting since the beginning despite the grief and sorrow radiating from his past. Even if she was the only reason he had to live, it was enough._

"Soujiro." Kenshin got his attention to distract him from the pain.

Soujiro lifted his eyes to meet his gaze. "I want you to know you and Koharu will always have a home here. You can trust she'll be well taken care of while you're away...and you'll always have a home to return to...with a family to welcome you."

Soujiro's eyes remained emotionless as he gazed up towards Kenshin. He slowly blinked and barely managed to open his eyes again as he fought for another breath of air.

Kenshin only felt him becoming weaker against him. It was when Soujiro opened his eyes again Kenshin saw his gratitude...and his defeat. Kenshin clenched his hand tighter in an effort to hold Soujiro's attention and prevented him for letting his head fall to the side. "I mean it, Soujiro. This isn't just for Koharu, but for you. You just have to hang on."

He tried to speak consolingly to him but it seemed his words were barely reaching Soujiro anymore. Within moments, his hand became limp in his hold and his head turned away for his eyes to close one last time.

"Soujiro, no," Kenshin gave his arm a shake to try and stir him, even if just a few more precious seconds. "Soujiro!"

….

 _I need to fight for her_

 _It's enough for me..._

* * *

Koharu was forced to wait in the room down the hall and no closer. She couldn't decide whether to stand or sit still. Kaoru continued to try and console her while Yahiko had to direct Koharu away when she started to enter down the hall to hear what was going on. There was never any sound from the room to give her a clue.

"Megumi is a good doctor. If anyone can save your brother, it's her." Kaoru remarked.

"She was already giving up on him though," Koharu cried softly. "She wants him to give up."

"That's not what she meant to imply. Trust me. She's doing her best."

"Yeah, Soujiro couldn't have a better doctor," Yahiko added. "And Ugly - I mean Kaoru and I hardly ever agree on anything." He corrected himself at the risk of Koharu charging him again.

Koharu was too downtrodden to even notice the insult made against her new friend. She started to sniffle again as she struggled to hold back another wave of tears. She paced a few times before she slowed to a stop again. "I have never wanted to kill someone before.…"she then crossed her arms and clutched at her sleeves.

"Koharu…." Kaoru uttered in concern.

"I wish Shishio was alive...so I could kill him, " her voice growled and shook as she twisted the fabric of her sleeves. "I want to kill him!" she cried out.

Yahiko cringed at that. "I don't think you know what you're wishing for. It was hard enough the first time."

"I don't care!" Koharu snapped. "He did this to Sou... He made Sou feel like he was nothing unless he was stronger than everyone. I could never break Soujiro away from such thinking." She cried through her tears. "Shishio brainwashed him. I thought Soujiro was better now, but he can't accept that he's weak right now. Strong or weak, it doesn't make him any less valuable." She shuddered. "I'm glad Shishio is not apart of his life anymore. Shishio would have only hurt him more, wouldn't he?"

"I don't know," Kaoru admitted. She then smiled hopefully. "But he could be in no better care right now. That much I can tell you."

The grueling minutes dragged on and hardly another word was said. Kaoru had eventually pulled Koharu into her arms consolingly as her eyes stayed fix towards Soujiro's room. Soujiro's fate could be known now and that was the worst part for Koharu. She had even considered taking it upon herself to thrust the door aside to see for herself. Kaoru must have been scared she would follow through and had eventually taken hold of her not just to console her, but restrain the impatient girl. There had only been minutes, perhaps seconds to save his life. The surgery Megumi undertook could only be successful if she performed it within those few precious minutes. Were they still in there because they didn't know how to deliver the news or had the surgery been successful and they were just helping Soujiro to get comfortable? Koharu found herself praying for it to be the latter.

Kaoru had started to think about the people Koharu had already lost. She had lost her family members one by one. Most of them had ended up betraying her. Koharu had not been shy about revealing her past. It had led her to Soujiro who had taken her under his wing unlike anyone else is Koharu's life. She would lose a family all over again if he died.

She tightened her hold on the girl. She was only twelve and was already too familiar with death. The only thing Kaoru found comfort in was that no matter what, Koharu would still have a family. She did more than assure her of that. "You know I was suspicious of your brother at first, but I've seen now how you two care and watch over each other. I can see he's a kind person after all. We've all agreed that you two should continue to make this place your home."

"You're not afraid of him?" "Koharu looked over her shoulder at Kaoru. "You trust him?"

"I still hardly know him, but I trust Kenshin and Megumi. From what I understand, Kenshin made similar mistakes at Soujiro's age. When I see Soujiro, my heart breaks for both him and Kenshin and what they've had to endure. Kenshin was able to pull through and now has the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met. It gives me hope for your brother as well... that he might come to know such happiness despite his past mistakes."

Koharu nodded in agreement. "I believe it too."

A few more minutes slowly passed by. Koharu's heart could barely take the quiet and the anticipation any longer. Her hands wrenched around Kaoru's arms as she uttered through her broken voice: "What's taking them so long?

Finally, the door to Soujiro's room opened and Megumi exit out of the room first. Kenshin wasn't with her and remained inside as she approached the three and delivered the news. Koharu eventually broke Kaoru's hold and ran passed Megumi as tears steamed down her face. Kaoru started to follow before Megumi lowered her arm to prevent her and allow Koharu only.

Koharu turned into the room but with eyes on the floor. She turned away slowly and closed the door she entered through. She had been waiting so long it seems for this moment and was now prolonging it even more. She eventually turned and slowly raised her eyes to find Kenshin placing a fresh moist rag on Soujiro's forehead. As she approached, she saw that Soujiro's wrap had been wrapped snug around his shoulders before he had been laid down. The cold had been allowed to fill the room now that the door leading outside had been shattered.

"He's just fallen asleep," Kenshin reminded her. "Megumi gave him something for the pain. He just needs to rest now."

As she approached them more closely she struggled to hold back another wave of tears. She couldn't believe it. He was still hanging on. Koharu had and was still afraid to hope. She wasn't convinced. Megumi had mentioned he was already dying. Even now Soujiro took too long to breathe. The only sign of life he gave was the slow rise and fall of his chest.

She knelt down beside him and at first refrained from taking hold of his hand like she had been doing. She was afraid to disturb him at all with how he seemed to barely be clinging to his life. She held her breath as her's and Kenshin's attention was directed back to Soujiro when he started to inhale more deeply. She didn't let out her breath until he did so. It was a relief for both of them.

Koharu directed her eyes to Kenshin when she made better sense of his last words. "He just fell asleep? Was he just awake?"

Kenshin nodded with an assuring smile. It had seem Soujiro had given his last breath but Megumi had not given up. In the end, Soujiro hadn't either. His eyes had slowly opened up as he took a sharper and clearer intake of air towards the end of Megumi's operation on him. Kenshin had had to resteady his head and focus Soujiro's attention back on him to keep his mind off the procedure. Kenshin held his attention by reminding Soujiro of the home he and Koharu had now. He even mentioned Avaron. As much as Soujiro had tried to brush off his feelings for her, all it took was for someone to say her name to grab his attention. Kenshin hadn't just said her name for that reason alone, but reminded Soujiro how she would feel if the worst happened to him. Soujiro couldn't speak, but his forlorned and skeptical expression had revealed enough to Kenshin. "Don't mind what Yamagata said. Do you really think a general would concern himself with such a thing? He's got the rest of the country to worry about. I think he's more concern about you getting distracted. He needs you're focus and cooperation."

It was at that point Megumi had finished the procedure. Kenshin had to carefully pull Soujiro upright as Megumi used a fresh cloth and poured anesthesia on a cloth four him to intake and quickly fall asleep. It was something done usually before an operation but there had not been time to give it to him. While waiting for Soujiro to fall asleep, they had quickly made sure he would stay warm by covering his shoulders and torso with Avaron's wrap and then the rest of his body with his blanket until they could move him into a different room. They had also waited for Soujiro to fall asleep before letting Koharu see him. They all had reason to be angry towards him, but Koharu most of all. She knew why Soujiro was pushing himself and had long been trying to break him off such thinking that had been inculcated into him. They didn't want to risk Koharu rightfully being angry and putting added stress on Soujiro. That would have to come later….

* * *

"There's no way he should have survived that," Megumi uttered in astonishment before the others. "I've never known anyone to pull through like that."

Kaoru was confused by such a statement. "You saved his life. He's alive because of you now. If you really thought he had no chance, you wouldn't have even tempted such a procedure."

Megumi lowered her head. "I had to. That was how I could prove I wasn't giving up on him. His will to live is so strong too."

"Soujiro knows he can't die," Yahiko spoke up. "Think about it. The general from the Imperial army needs him. That means the whole country might depend on what Soujiro knows and his abilities. If he died, it could be the Meiji's last chance at stopping whoever is trying to finish what Shishio started. Even if they involved Kenshin, he wouldn't know what Soujiro knows and be able to get on the enemy's good side like Soujiro can. There's too much counting on his survival."

Kaoru crossed her arms with a sneer on her face. "They better not involve Kenshin. He shouldn't have been involved in the first place. With how it nearly killed him-"

"Hush." Megumi held her palm up to silence Kaoru and looked back down towards the hall.

Kaoru then covered her mouth with a soft yelp. Thankfully, Koharu had closed the door behind her when she entered the room. Still, Kaoru had about made the same mistake Megumi had earlier. The last thing Koharu needed to hear are the dangers that still faced Soujiro if he survived the worst of his disease. It would be better not to mention what Kenshin had suffered for that reason alone.

"It turns out Soujiro has been keeping a secret from us." Megumi continued. "He's been training through the night. According to Kenshin, he was recovering his strength. It just seemed like he was getting worse because he was up all night training, which left him sleeping and barely eating all day. This also means he must have been eating more at night."

"What?" Kaoru barked and sat her hands on her hips. "That little sneak!"

"Kenshin said he has left Soujiro's side for only a moment to go prepare him his meal. Soujiro must have used that time to attempt something he wasn't capable of doing.

"It makes sense now after what Koharu said." Yahiko said. "She said Shishio trained him to overcome any weakness. As sad as it is, he endures now because of such training. Anything less would mean Soujiro was weak and incapable. It can't be easy for him to accept his condition right now."

Kaoru felt the sympathy rise for Soujiro again. It was difficult to know if she should be mad or feel sorry for him. It was understandable since everyone was feeling the same way. "No, I suppose not," Kaoru agreed.

"We need to get him moved into a different room. He's able to breathe for now. He needs to make it through the night to know if the operation was a success. He cant stay there because the door has been broken through."

"Make it through the night?" Yahikio questioned with concern. "What's that supposed to mean? He might still die?"

"He still has tuberculosis," she reminded him. "He's struggling to breathe more than ever and he drained himself of energy and resources in his system by performing whatever such a feat he did. If and when he wakes back up, we need to be swift in getting food and nutrients back in his system."

Kaoru was already standing ready with a plan to move Soujiro safely out of his room to a warmer one. "Leave it to me. Come on Yahiko. I'll need you help."

Yahiko nodded and for once was swift in obeying his instructor's words.

* * *

Koharu had taken her place by Soujiro's side and eventually did take his hand back in her grasp. She found herself holding her breath only to be able to check and listen to make sure he was still breathing. He seemed to take too long to take in his breath and let it out and once he finally did so, there would be too long of a pause between each breath. Watching him breathe didn't bring as much of a relief as she might have hoped. She thought each time he exhaled it might be his last.

"Sou?" She cried out softly. She wanted some sort of sign from him but he never gave it.

She had to quickly dry her tears she didn't realize were forking until the door slid open to reveal Kenshin on the other side. She still kept firm hold of Soujiro's hand and barely glanced at Kenshin as he approached her. She knew she couldn't hide the tears from him though. He had left momentarily to help the others prepare Soujiro's new room. Kaoru had a gurney she kept within reach in case her students proved to be reckless and suffer an accident from their recklessness. From there, they could be quickly taken to the clinic.

"How is he?" He looked towards Soujiro to make sure he was staying warm enough underneath the blankets.

"Cold," Koharu replied as she rubbed his knuckles.

"They're almost ready to move him," he assured her. He eventually got down his knees next to Koharu so she would feel less alone and reminded of his care for both of them. "I had only left his side for a few moments.…little by little he's been trying to get some exercise in every night." He admitted. "It benefited him for awhile…. I had left him alone because he got hungry for something more than just soup."

Koharu's eyes widened and she turned her gaze up at Kenshin. It was hard to imagine Kenshin was talking about the person before them. It seemed so long since Soujiro had desired any real food. He was rarely seen eating at all.

"So... he was getting better?" Koharu questioned out loud. She squeezed his hand a little tighter as she spoke. "But he sleeps all the ti-" she stopped again. She darted her eyes back at Kenshin. "Because of all the training he does at night!" She was angry now. "Why did you let him train? Protecting him includes protecting him from himself."

Kenshion only smiled kindly. "Koharu, our bodies were made to move. Soujiro was getting plenty of rest but little exercise. Once he started to move around a little, he got more energy and his mood improved. Just like the brisk cold air did Soujiro some good, so did a little exercise. His mistake was thinking his improving health meant he could start training like it had never stop."

Koharu used her other hand to clasp over Soujiro's knuckles as she gazed back towards him. "He was trained to push himself beyond his limit and if he broke down, he thought it was because he was weak." Her hands balled more tightly around soujiro's hand. "I hate Shishio...I hate him! I want Soujiro to hate him too!" She cried out. "He robbed Soujiro of so much and caused him such turmoil."

Kenshin didn't know how to respond. It was something he agreed with and had even told Shishio of. Though it didn't take Kenshin telling Shishio for him to know the misery he caused Soujiro. Shishio knew exactly what he had done. No matter how Soujiro admired and praised Shishio, he was just a tool in the end for him. Kenshin figured Soujiro must have realized that at some point when he finally got Soujiro to talk that night.

It wasn't much longer before they were able to carefully move Soujiro into another room where he would be warm.

Kenshin knew it would do little good to try and urge Koharu to rest. She was determined to stick by Soujiro's side and no one would be able to convince her otherwise. She had avoided him the whole day because she thought her friend might be dying and she didn't want to see him as so. Even before Soujiro's accident, she was regretting it. Especially after knowing Soujiro had been showing signs of his health improving. He only seemed to sleep so much because he was up all night.

She dozed off several times throughout the night against the wall. She woke up once to see Kenshin had laid a fresh rag on Soujiro's forehead at some point before he doze back off to sleep off across the room. An hour or two later, Koharu repeated the process and soaked it back in fresh water and wrenched the towel. This time she dabbed the rag carefully all over his face before placing it back on his forehead. She then scooted back against the wall she was sleeping against and dozed back off into sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find Soujiro just as he was. She sat up from the wall while rubbing her neck after having slept in an awkward position for awhile. She also noticed that a blanket had been placed on her and figured Kenshin had done it at some point in the night. He was not present in the room. As her vision cleared, she saw Megumi now present watching over Soujiro and examining him to check the state of his health.

"After sleeping like that, my neck would be hurting too," Megumi smiled. She had just finished checking the incision she had made on his throat to make sure no signs of infection were showing and had listened to how he breathed.

Koharu sat up more alert. She could tell Soujiro hadn't woke up at all since Megumi's operation. "How is he?"

"He's breathing better but not as easily as I would hope. He has been left him weaker than ever. As long as his condition remains stable though, he should wake up soon."

It made sense to Koharu. His health had taken a turn it seemed when she first saw him perform the shukuchi. She knew she couldn't fully blame the gift. Soujiro had been shot and losing blood while performing it. It had saved them that day, but at a great cost. She knew it shouldn't be like this each time Soujiro used his shukuchi, but she became afraid for him to ever attempt it again. There was a chance his health would never be the same and she didn't want him risking it again. Soujiro wouldn't wait to know the truth. He had to prove to himself he hadn't lost it. Just because he could do it, didn't mean it would be safe to do it. Even now it had taken its toll on him.

Koharu stood and took her place back at Soujiro's side. It surprised Megumi when it involved standing near her. She risked looking up towards Koharu and saw she was keeping her head bowed low. It appeared she wanted to say something, but didn't know where to start.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Megumi started. "Kaoru was right. Saying what I said wasn't going to ease any pain from you, but only add to it."

Koharu nodded to acknowledged her. "Kaoru told me it didn't mean you were giving up…and you did just save his life. So I'm eternally grateful for that."

Megumi smiled with a nod. "I'll do everything I can Koharu." She then cleared her throat to prepare herself to speak more authoritatively. "Everyone is eating breakfast now. You should go do the same. You haven't eaten since yesterday morning. You better go before Yahiko and Sanosuke eat everything."

Koharu was already getting ready to protest but Megumi cut her off.

"What's it going to say about us when Soujiro wakes up and he finds you starving? He won't want you staying with us anymore. I suggest you go now before you give us a bad name."

Koharu found it more difficult to argue with that. She crossed her arms with her lips pursed.

Megumi added: "When you're done, bring something back for him. He was hungry before so I'm sure he'll be all the more hungry when he wakes up. I'll stay with him until you return."

"….All right, fine." Koharu stood to her feet while still rubbing the knot in her neck. "Let me know immediately if he wakes though."

"Of course," Megumi promised.

Only then could Koharu trudge out of the room to openly reveal her hostility towards Megumi's orders. Megumi chuckled in response before turning her attention back to Soujiro. She became concerned only because he should have woken up by now. She had only given him medicine to ease the pain and quickly fall asleep. It wasn't a goos sign that he wasn't waking up. She touched her back hand against his face to feel his temperature.

Soujiro at once flinched with a startled breath.

Megumi jumped and then froze. "Soujiro?"

He opened his guilty blue eyes towards her. "Sorry…." He uttered weakly. He was already closing his drowsy eyes. "I don't like to be touched."

Megumi's face changed to a shade of red. "Wha-You've been conscious this whole time?" She struggled to keep her voice low.

"Don't tell Koharu…not yet."

"I just promised her-"

"I know. Now I'm telling you not to."

"What are you going to do? Pretend to stay in a coma?"

She saw his fists tighten in agitation at his blanket. She quickly took a deep breath to ease her anger. It wasn't just Koharu he wanted to avoid. He knew that everyone must be angry with him and he didn't want to face it all at once... Least of all Koharu. Megumi wanted already to reveal openly her frustration with him.

"I know I deserve to face the heat of their anger and lectures. I'm just not ready to put up with it…I'll probably fall asleep in the middle of it and that will just make things worse," he added with a weak chuckle. The small hints of his smile faded and his face became more forlorn. "I never thought the day would come where I wouldn't be able to do the shukuchi anymore. I'm afraid I've done it for the last time."

"Oh Soujiro," she said more empathetically.

He let out a cough and placed his hand over his chest as he tried to recover. He shifted uncomfortably before he managed to open his eyes again. "Why did you have to apologize? What did you tell Koharu?"

Megumi at once bit her lower lip in guilt. She remembered he had been conscious long enough to hear her make the apology. Soujiro had started to close his eyes until Megumi took too long to answer. He started to open his mouth again to question her until they heard hurried footsteps approaching the door. Soujiro could tell already something was wrong. A hurried knock came on the door and Megumi got up to answer the door.

It was Yahiko and he was panting softly. "It's the Meiji... as well as Broomhead. They're on their way here."

Megumi at once nodded. "All right. It's ok." She at once turned to face Soujiro who had turned his head to meet her gaze. He was calm but she could tell his breathing became short, which meant his heartrate was increasing. She could still hear the wheezing in his lungs. He started to sit up.

"They must have saw me last night. It must have looked like I was trying to run." They were going to take him away.

Megumi rushed and knelt down at his side. She urged him to lay back against the pillow, which he did begrudgingly so. "It will be all right. No one is going to let anything happen to you." Soujiro met her gaze questionably. She was so sure and it was rare he could have such countability and assurance nothing would happen.

"You're awake," Yahiko at first said happily. He quickly slid the door shut behind him. He then froze at the thought as he entered the room. "Wait, is that a bad thing?" He remembered it had been so hard for Soujiro to remain calm and cordial before when he faced the Meiji and Chou purposefully liked to get under his skin. This problem would be easier to handle if he were still asleep.

Megumi was the calmest out of the three. Once she got Soujiro to lay back down, she pulled her medical bag to her lap. "You trust me?"

Soujiro nervously looked from the bag to meet her gaze again and nodded. What choice did he have? He didn't have much patience with the Meiji and couldn't trust himself to keep still or calm in their present.

Yahiko looked down her shoulder to see her pouring something on a dry cloth. "What is it?"

"Anesthesia. It will induce temporary unconsciousness." She placed a reassuring hand on Soujiro's forehead which he didn't reject so strongly like he had that morning. He nodded to her and she brought the cloth over his nose to inhale. Yahiko looked towards the door when he heard the approaching footsteps. By the time he looked back at the two, Soujiro was already out. He had barely been awake to start with. "Are you sure about this?" It seemed wrong at first to force such a thing on him.

"Even if Soujiro could pretend to be unconscious, it would cause him to suffer more than he needed to. He has a bad cough and is short on breath. This will stabilize his condition." _Better yet, he won't have to listen to the Meiji threaten him._

An authoritative knock came on the door.

Megumi quickly stuffed the cloth she used on Soujiro in a pocket and pulled his blanket towards his shoulders to add to the appearance he hadn't been disturbed. "Come in."

The door was thrust aside to reveal Chou, Sanosuke and then Kenshin and just the three alone. Kenshin had convinced Chou not to bring in the officers he originally brought to the dojo. They waited outside as backup if the worst really were to happen.

"As you can see, he's been in no condition to try and run. He hasn't woken up since the accident." Kenshin continued: "You probably know Soujiro better than I do. Don't you think if he were to attempt an escape, he would do it in a way that wouldn't draw attention?"

"I didn't actually see it." Chou confessed. "Only what was reported to me. But I agree, he's known to be more elusive than that." As he took in Soujiro's weak form, Chou's face seemed to softenen at the sight before him. He quickly hid it with a furrowed brow. "He looks terrible. It's not looking good, is it?"

"Forcing him to leave certainly isn't going to better his situation. Escaping is far from his mind."

Sanosuke added: I am not too fond of the kid. But if Kenshin really thought he was a threat in any way, he wouldn't have chose to watch over him around the people he cares about the most."

Kenshin nodded in agreement.

"He was just being a stubborn ass last night." Sanosuke added. He spoke like he had been there to witness everything.

Chou brought his hand to his chin as if he had to think on it. He gave a shrug and then said: "All right. I'll cut the kid some slack. If he wakes up, tell him to be more careful. The only reason he wasn't shot down last night was because he didn't move or try to get up once he landed in the snow."

"You had a gun on him?" Yahiko raised his voice angrily.

"I just said I wasn't there," Chou repeated. "But next to Shishio' he was the most dangerous. The Batoussai is guarding him but the Meiji still feels the need to surround the dojo with surveillance. What does that tell you?"

Sanosuke stepped forward to add to the thought. "It makes sense. As much as I despise the Meiji, I understand their fear. Shishio was a madman and Soujiro's only influence. How could the Meiji not take extreme measure to have him caught or killed? Soujiro might be changing for the better, but the Meiji doesn't know that and he is only just now cooperating with them."

"He did try to surrender earlier!" A new voice interfered. It was Koharu. She was holding onto the doorframe as she caught her breath. Kaoru was still trying to catch up to her. She had tried to distract Koharu from the Meiji while she finished her breakfast but there was little she could do to stop Koharu once she finished her meal. She had even tried to block Koharu from leaving and fought her off. This only led Koharu to know something was wrong. As soon as Koharu put together what was going on, she fought Kaoru to get back by Soujiro's side. "Soujiro would have surrendered much sooner if it weren't for me. You remember, don't you?" She pointed her finger at Chou. "He even tried to leave me behind but I wouldn't let him and in the end, he didn't have the heart to abandon me either. That alone should have told you the kind of person he is now. You failed to tell that to the Meiji though, didn't you? He didn't surrender because he didn't just want to leave me on the street!" She stumped her foot childishly. At this point, Kaoru had caught up and was standing directly behind Koharu. She was prepared to drag the girl away if she had to in case she might make things worse.

Megumi stood from Soujiro's side and crossed her arms. "That could have changed things in how they treated him. It was only after Yamagata saw Soujiro react to Koharu being threatened and her trust in him that he started to reason with him."

"Instead, you targeted Koharu to get at Soujiro." Yahiko accused. "That left him no choice but to attack the Meiji. He was just protecting her."

"He was still a threat and still is not trustworthy," Chou argued. He pushed the conversation forward. "I'm doing you all a favor by reporting this incident as an accident.…I have every right to arrest him right now. Don't make me change my mind."

Everybody had to bite their tongue.

"It appears I'll still have bad news to report." He said as he looked one last time at Soujiro's frail form. "He looks like he's barely hanging on. Yamagata might want to question him now before it's too late... If it isn't already."

Kaoru at once put an arm up to block Koharu knowing she would lunge. "He's not going-" Kaoru covered her mouth and quietly begged her to stay quiet.

"Whatever Yamagata needs to know, please let the questions come through me," Kenshin requested. "It will be better that way."

"Then you'll report to me if he wakes back up?"

Kenshin nodded.

Chou turned to leave but paused when he met Koharu's burning eyes beaming up at his. He glared for a moment and then let out a gruff in his annoyance. " _I'll never understand why the Tenken chose to keep a brat like her around…._

Kaoru waited until his footsteps had completely receded before she felt safe to let Koharu go free. She slowly approached Soujiro's bedside and stared down becoming dishearten again. Chou was about to report that Soujiro was dying and it wasn't sitting well with her. "Could he still die?" It came out as a trembling whisper as she looked up at Megumi. "Is there a chance he's not even going to open his eyes again?"

Unbeknown to Koharu, Megumi was caught in the middle. She had promised her to let her know when Soujiro woke up, but Soujiro wanted otherwise until he had the mental capacity to hold a conversation with someone. Such a thing wasn't of a concern now, but telling Koharu she had to drug him wouldn't bode well either. She wouldn't understand why it had to be done. "I…have high hopes for him," she answered honestly. "And I'm not just saying that because it's what you want to hear. Don't listen to Chou. "

Yahiko understood why Megumi must be keeping it a secret. He was sure she would make Kenshin aware as soon as she got the chance. He added: "Soujiro is going to be just fine. He'll get better. It's just going to take some time."

"It looks like we really do have to babysit him," Sanosuke started to complain. "He's too reckless even for his own good."

Koharu didn't see that as a bad thing. The encouragement was helping already to dry the tears ready to fall from her face. She found her strength and managed to nod with a smile. "In that case, I'll go get his breakfast ready. He's to eat as soon as he wakes up," she made sure everyone knew before she left.

Megumi looked towards Soujiro trying not to look too guilty. She didn't regret making him sleep through his pain and Chou's visit, however, a side effect of anesthesia was memory loss. … _Would it be wrong to hope he wakes up and not remember that I had to apologize to Koharu? I would rather him never know what I had said to her…._


	29. Chapter 29

**Here it is, chapter 29! It came much sooner than 28, did it? (^.^; Most of 28 and this portion now known as chapter 29 were already written so that's part of the reason why I got it up more quickly. Let's see where the story is headed now!**

* * *

A small table was eventually pushed to Soujiro's bedside to set his meal on so he could simply reach for it without assistance when he woke up. When the next few hours came and passed and his untouched meal had to be taken away, Koharu used the table to practice the letters Soujiro had taught her and even read a few passages out loud from the book she stole from Yahiko. Other times, she would play her music box for him. When she finally ran out of things to do and was getting tired, she passed the music box into Soujiro's hand and closed his palm over it. "If you can hear me Sou, I'm getting tired. I'm still going to stay by your side but take a quick nap. All you have to do is play my music box and I'll wake right up to greet and assist you with whatever you need. Ok?" Since he was still healing from Megumi's operation, she thought it best that he should not speak up right away until Megumi got the chance to examine him.

She realized she was staring and waiting as if he would respond. _What am I waiting for? He's not going to reply yet._

She sighed inwardly and folded his fingers beneath her music box before placing his folded hand on his chest. "You're going to wake up, eat some food and then continue giving me reading lessons," she said to convince herself of what was to come soon. "…Ok? I won't let anyone teach me but you... So there. Your have no choice but to live."

She moved back towards the table and sat her arms on the surface. She rest her head over them and looked towards him one last time to try and determine if he could hear her at all.

 _I don't know what I'm expecting him to do in his state. I just wish he could give me some sign that he is listening_ ….. she pulled her arms more snug against her while scrunching the paper she had used to practice her strokes on. She yawned one last time before she could will herself to close her eyes to take her nap.

* * *

Soujiro recovered consciousness within that hour but with difficulty. He could still barely open and focus his eyes on anything. What made it harder was that he couldn't identify where he was. He broke into a cold sweat and had to sit upright with his hand over his mouth. He thought he was going to be sick. Soon, the nausea passed, his vision focused and he was able to make better sense of his surroundings. He realized he was suffering from side affects from whatever Megumi gave him.

His brow furrowed when he found his surroundings completely different than from before. He could barely remember what all had went on after he attempted the shukuchi. Before his mind wandered too far off, a loud snore disturbed the silence. He shifted his eyes to Koharu and ended up smiling fondly when he saw her current state. She was not only snoring loudly, but had the book they had been reading together still open. Her arms were folded under her head crinkling the paper beneath her she had practiced writing on and had smeared the ink. As a result, she had a smudge on her arm and cheek.

He looked down and opened his palm to find the music box she had placed in his hand. He knew why she had put it there. She knew if she heard the chimes of her music box being played, it would mean he was awake.

He decided against waking her up. From how deep she was sleeping, he knew she must have barely slept as she watched over him. He would let her be for now. He pushed his covers aside and leaned over to set the music box in front of her. He knelt down beside her and pulled her blanket back around her shoulders. From there, he got to his feet and unsteadily walked towards the door. His steps were unsteady not only from weakness, but because the medicine Megumi had given him was still wearing off. Either way, he felt as if he needed to learn to walk all over again.

Soujiro slide the door aside just enough to peek out in the hall. It was nothing but silence. Once he knew he wouldn't be apprehended by anyone, he opened the door all the way and exited down the hall cautiously. He moved quietly down the hall to find his original room he had occupied just the other day. He bit his lower lip as he opened the door to it and found it still in completely disarray. He remembered more clearly what took place. Everyone had been here within moments of his near death experience. He stepped in and closed the door behind him and sighed as he closed his eyes. He then clasped his hands over his face as he recovered his memories and fears. Maybe the shukuchi was possible, but not without paying a high price.

 _…I was dead_ ….

He then put his hand over his chest and remembered more clearly that his heart had stopped. It had stopped beating for several minutes. He hadn't ever imagine his body would quit on him like that. He thought he had been the most fragile as a helpless child yet he had never suffered anything like this. If his heart was meant to give out, it should have happened when he beaten senseless by his family, when they had broken him. Yet somehow, he was weaker than he ever was.

 _I may remain this way after all…. More helpless than when I was a child._

He felt grieved. He was losing his identity. The Tenken was truly dying. As of now, his heart was weak and performing the shukuchi had probably done permanent damage to it.

He lowered his head to conceal his misty eyes and went to rub at his sleeves trying to stay warm. Instead of his sleeves, he found Avaron's wrap around him still around him. He reflected a moment on what she had done for him despite his failing strength. It led him back to recalling more of the previous night's events. Megumi had brought him back to life and she had continued fighting to get Soujiro to hold on to the life given back to him. It wasn't just her he remembered. Soujiro had been surrounded by everyone. Kenshin and Koharu had played a part in saving his life. Their voices is what kept pulling him back to the present... And the promise he had made her.

It was their strength that saved him, not his own and even now, he was thriving from that strength. Just the previous night, he had been chanting Shishio's words that he had once lived by. In that brief moment, he had been desperate to prove his strength. Looking back over the pass few hours, he saw how foolish he had been, and how Shishio's words sounded even more foolish. He was alive because others, including a particular twelve year, had been strong.

 _Things are completely turned upside down for me... What used to confuse me makes the most sense now._

Once he gathered his composure, he walked across the room towards the shattered door leading outside and carefully stepped around the debris. He didn't realize how much he needed the fresh air until he finally tasted it in its purest form. The moment he stepped into the sunlight, he closed his eyes to breathe as much of it in as he could. When he opened his eyes, he was met with rays of the sun despite it being cold and fresh snow still on the ground. He stood there a moment to take it in. It was quiet and the untouched blanket of snow added to the stillness of the air. Birds had migrated so that not even their songs could fill the air to make it more cheery. He only had the rays of the sun while they lasted until the next storm and the crisp wind to liven his spirits. He looked around for the others but saw they were no where to be seen, nor their voices heard. It almost seemed too quiet.

He took a careful step out on the porch to get a better view of the sun and saw it was positioned towards the center of the sky, but already onto the second half of the day.

 _They must be finishing lunch. It's the only explanation for the quiet._

With that in mind, Soujiro bundled the wrap more taut around him as he tread down the porchway. He wasn't sure how much time overall had passed since arriving here, but he realized he had actually seen little of the place he was staying in. He argued that if he were to make it his home, he should be able to freely walk about it.

He eventually found the others as expected finishing their lunch and talking more animatedly now. Everyone was present, even Sano. Though, he knew Kenshin must not be in the room. Soujiro was keeping himself concealed and planned to sneak by the others. The task would have been much more difficult with Kenshin around.

"His lunch is getting cold, what's taking him so long?" Kaoru questioned from the other side.

Soujiro cringed regrettably at hearing her voice. Only because this was her family home. He knew she was suspicious of him and it probably hadn't helped that he caused destruction to her home. If she welcomed him at all, he figured, it had to have been because she wanted Koharu to feel welcome. Whatever Kaoru's feelings towards him, he knew he needed to try and show her and her home more respect.

"Maybe he decided to eat out," Yahiko began his teasing.

"You and I both know that's not true. He's not as heartless as you!"

"Exactly. He wouldn't want your feelings hurt so he's using his errand as an excuse to-"

"Why you-I'm going to make you train extra harder today…little Yahiko!"

"I'm not little!"

Soujiro ended up smiling hearing them argue with each other. He liked hearing what was considered normal for these people. It was just another day in the Kamiya dojo. That's how he wanted it to be.

It was about that time, he slipped passed them to continue his walk and enter back in the house so he wouldn't run into them. It's not because he didn't want to see them, but he could only imagine the lectures the others had prepared for him for what he had done to himself, and to Kaoru's home. If anything, his little stroll would lead to him being more relaxed and ready for when he finally had to face them.

Soujiro eventually found himself in the actual dojo where Kaoru trained her students. He explored the wide open room and approached the wall where Kaoru had the rules listed and the principles she lives by and taught. "The sword that protects…." he whispered. He then laughed to himself. "Anyone can say that to justify what they're doing is for good. I know what she means though." He turned his attention to the bokken lining the walls for her students to freely use during their training sessions. He stared for a moment before starting to reach his hand out to the sword to grasp.

He then lowered his hand and quickly stepped away as the door to the room was opened. He turned to see a momentarily confused Yahiko staring back.

It took him a moment to realize it was Soujiro. He had tasted death just the night before, been operated on and left incapacitated up until now. Yahiko could barely wrap his mind around how it was possible for Soujiro to be moving about freely already.

"Hey, you're up," Yahiko finally managed to say happily. "I can't believe it. Wait until everybody sees." He started to turn around and announce Soujiro's presence to everyone, but then paused. He turned to face towards Soujiro again. "Wait, are you…okay?" He wanted to make sure.

Soujiro nodded with a smile. "I'm as well as I can be."

"What are you doing in the dojo?"

"It is a little strange, isn't it? I shouldn't have trespassed. Forgive me." He gave a short bow and started to exit the room.

"No, no! I didn't mean it that way." Yahiko blocked him from leaving. "You're welcomed here any time. In fact, it would be an honor if you stayed and watched today's lesson. I'm sure we could all learn something from you too."

Soujiro was perturbed by his eagerness for wanting him to stay. Clearly, Yahiko was passionate about his swordsmanship and had come to admire and respect Soujiro's swordsmanship. But the boy had also witness Soujiro do terrible things in just the short time they became acquainted. He wasn't sure how staying here had ended up easing the boys apprehension. Megumi and Kenshin had made him aware how Koharu had been relating all the good things Soujiro had done throughout their journey together. Soujiro also made them aware Koharu wasn't giving the full story. Megumi's only reply was, "If Koharu doesn't hold anything against you, why should we?" Soujiro didn't know how to argue that.

Soujiro was also forgetting the grief he had ended up expressing in front of everyone when he thought he killed Koharu. He had involuntarily revealed a side of him no one thought he possessed. It had caused Yahiko to be the first to stand up for him. His respect and admiration for Soujiro had only grown since.

"I'm not your instructor, nor anybody else's," he reminded Yahiko. "Even if I was, I'm in no position to be teaching anyone."

"No, you're mistaking my intentions. It couldn't hurt for you to just watch. Eventually you could even join us." Yahiko walked passed Soujiro and retrieved a bokken off the wall. He held it up to Soujiro. "Kenshin told us you've been training in secret and that you were actually progressing in your recovery. You just keep pushing yourself too hard. Kaoru knows how to pace her students so that never happens. She can help you get back on your feet too." Yahiko continued speaking. This was nicest he ever heard of Yahiko speak of Kaoru. "You would become such an inspiration to her and her students as you recover your strength back."

"You sound so sure." Soujiro eventually took the bokken from Yahiko and held it with familiarity like it had always been his own sword. He looked back at Yahiko. "Are you suggesting I should become her student?"

Yahiko nodded nervously because he didn't want to end up insulting him. "It's no question that you're already an incredible swordsman, but I believe she can still help you in your recovery. She was able to train and help a prodigy sumo wrestler gain his confidence back. You should give her a chance to try and help you too."

"Really?" Soujiro was impressed. Maybe he shouldn't have sounded that surprised. Shishio was able to teach Soujiro skills Shishio himself would never be able to do. Kaoru was far from being a sumo wrestler yet she was able to teach one. He was interested how that must have worked out.

He lowered the bokken as one of Kenshin's last words came to mind.

 _You have to trust we'll help you now and further down the road._

 _We'll help you…_

 _Did he already have something like this in mind for me?_ He thought as his eyes wandered the room.

If it had been Kenshin's plan to train him under Kaoru, he was wise to keep that a secret. Even just a few hours ago, Soujiro would have scoffed at the idea. He probably still would have had it been Kenshin mentioning this to him now. Even so, Soujiro had tasted death because of his where his pride got him. He might not have been given a second chance to start his life over, but a chance to continue the one he had now and make better use of it. It also stemmed from his point of view of the matter. He could see it as losing his second chance, or being given one. He was still somewhere in the middle because there was much he desired to have that he wasn't going to be allowed to have whether he lived through it or not.

He looked back down towards the bokken meditating on what Yahiko had said.

Soujiro's eyes widened and he stepped back in time to raise his sword to counter Yahiko's strike from the bokken he retrieved for himself. There was a loud clack of wood that echoed in the room from Soujiro blocking the attack. He then shifted his gaze at Yahiko while still resisting the attack. Yahiko already had a lot of trust to know Soujiro would block the attack on instinct.

"What do you say?" Yahiko asked with a smirk. He was trying to prove the confidence he had in Soujiro already.

Soujiro turned the attack back on Yahiko and thrust his sword off and stepped forward. Yahiko had barely blinked when he saw Soujiro's sword staring him between the eyes, and he was left wide open.

Soujiro was the one smiling now and started to open good mouth to reveal his answer.

"No! Absolutely not!"

Both Yahiko and Soujiro lowered their bokken and turned to see Koharu already storming the room and then charge. She had tears, angry tears as she darted and then threw herself into Yahiko and pinned him to the ground. "Are you out of your mind? Do you want him to die?" She had thought Soujiro must have been accepting a dual with Yahiko.

"Koha-" Soujiro tried to raise his voice authoritatively before he was made to cough again.

"I'm trying to help him!" Yahiko argued. "Lighten up!" He tried to shove her off but she would not relent.

"At what cost?" She violently shook him. "He shouldn't be up and you're trying to make him fight!"

Soujiro, left without the ability to yell at her, lay the bokken next to him and tried to pull Koharu off. She became like an angry cat he was trying to pull off someone. He finally secured his arms around her waist trying to reprimand her. "Koharu he was just-Ugh!" Soujiro grunted out loud when Koharu accidentally struck her elbow in his chest in her struggle to keep Yahiko pinned. Soujiro collapsed on his side as he started back into his first series of coughs since waking up. His disease had never left him, but it nearly seemed as if the symptoms were brought to life again.

She at once froze and paled in the face at what she had done. She clambered off Yahiko when she started to think the worst all over again. "Sou. Sou! Why didn't you just play the music box?"

Yahiko sat up in alarm and was vividly reminded of Soujiro's condition as he was left to cough into his sleeve. Specks of fresh blood were seen on his sleeve. Yahiko started to move to get help until Soujiro raised his palm and shook his head as he continued to recover on his own. He closed his eyes trying to contain the coughs and then worked on his breathing.

The others did ended up hearing the commotion anyway and rushed in to find the three of them on the floor. The worst was assumed of Soujiro and Yahiko seeing their bokken on the floor. They all started to assume what Koharu had assumed. Megumi started to take the lead in checking on Soujiro but slowed to a stop when Koharu started speaking again.

"Sou. Sou." Kohau continued to whimpered and clutched at his wrists. He finally was able to meet her gaze. Her tears were now streaming in her regret and she shook her head as she tugged at his sleeves near his shoulders. She wanted to embrace him, but couldn't bring herself to knowing she had just hurt him. She attempted to bow to apologize but instead ended up collapsing into him nearly pulling his garment loose. "I did this to you."

"Koharu." He tried to whisper sternly. He hunched over towards her as she continued to pull at his sleeves while leaning into him. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have an audience. He also didn't want to grab her in any way because he was afraid of the others attacking him in someway if he dealt with her too harshly. Koharu was used to him shoving her off, but the others would take it as abuse, he thought.

"This is all because of me. I should have never stolen from you! You could be a thousand miles away from here by now and in good health still. I wish I had just left you alone from the start. I only add to your pain." She continued to cry and hold onto him more tightly. ""You died," Koharu reminded him. "You died right in front of me. I didn't think you were going to come back. You're such an idiot! …I want to hurt you. You deserved to be hit just this once." She was crying out all her emotions and thoughts at the same time. She was angry at him, she was angry at herself. She wanted to hit him, she wanted to embrace him. He could nearly feel all those emotions with how she was holding on to him. Her grip was tight like she would never let go, but her knuckles jabbed hard into his sides where he knew it was going to bruise. It was a strange, painful love Koharu was expressing. Having been a victim of suppressed emotions, he decided to let her release these emotions before she held them in for too much longer.

After Koharu let our her feelings towards him, he risked speaking. "Koharu, you're acting like your blow did as much damage as the shukuchi. That's what nearly killed me. You can't hurt me, let alone kill me," he reminded her.

Koharu shook her head in disbelief. "You're in this condition because of me," she cried into him.

Soujiro rolled his eyes. He leaned into her and whispered sternly: "That's enough. You look pathetic." He then pulled her balled hands from off his clothes so he had a bit more freedom to move and to sit up from her. Koharu knew by his tone to not speak to further upset him. She waited for him to make her sit up, but found he was allowing her to remain with him. He kept his hand rested on her shoulder and looked towards the others staring down at him. Kenshin was still not to be seen. Sanosuke's mouth had parted seeing how Soujiro tenderly dealt with Koharu. Kaoru was surprised but inwardly touched by what she saw. She had witnessed Koharu's trust and affection for Soujiro, but not the reverse. To her, it had seemed Soujiro was only tolerating Koharu and her clinginess. Megumi was probably the least surprised by it.

Soujiro swallowed nervously before he spoke up. He kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke. "I'm the one that needs to apologize. I've been careless and inconsiderate."

"That's an understatement," Sanosuke sneered. "You took down a wall last night," he exaggerated. "You lied and fooled everyone into thinking you were dying, and took advantage of the ones who actually care about you…. You know the Meiji is looking for any reason to throw you in a real prison and you're just-"

"None of this concerns you," Soujiro spat as he shot his eyes up at him. "You weren't here and none of the words I'm saying are directed to you so you have no reason to speak."

"Hey, I saved your ass as well so you better-ow!" Sanosuke yelped when Kaoru pinched his ear tip and yanked him down to her height. "He's trying to apologize and you're just making it more difficult. Let him speak!"

Soujiro tilted his head in surprise to see Kaoru intervene for his sake. Kaoru let go of Sanosuke and nodded to Soujiro. "You were saying?"

Soujiro took a moment before continuing. "For me, The answer for everything has always been to be stronger…and what do you to get stronger? You train. If you're scared, you make yourself stronger than your fears. That has always been the answer, the truth for me. It's always worked. Be strong or die. It's all I know how to be. It's all…I know…to be better and to get better." He tried to get them to understand. He then chucked even though his eyes remained heavily on the ground. "But I see now it's is killing me." He slowly raised his eyes towards Kaoru. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'll make it up to you someday." He then looked towards Megumi. "You saved my life. Thank you. Thank you both for your hospitality and generosity.." He gave a bow of his head. He would have given a proper bow if Koharu wasn't still clinging to him.

Megumi acknowledged his apology with a smile and a nod and approached him first. "We're happy you're still with us. You still need rest though and shouldn't be out here."

Soujiro was already bored thinking about it. Koharu finally sat away from Soujiro when Megumi started to help him back to his feet. "You must be hungry. Let Koharu take you back to your room. Kaoru's students will be arriving soon so I'll prepare your meal for you."

At the sound of food, Soujiro was reminded how hungry he still was. Even more, he still desired solid food, but couldn't bring himself to specially request it after the trouble he's already caused. He only nodded thankfully. "Hai…thank you."

It was on his way back to his room that Soujiro realized he wouldn't be returning to his room…his original room at least. He had liked having access to the outside world, especially on a day as such. He yearned to feel the sun after what he had been through the last few days.

Instead of returning back to his room, he came to a halt in the main living area in the center of the Kamiya home with the heated stove. It wasn't the warmth drawing him, but the door leading outside.

"Sou?" Koharu questioned. "Are you okay?" She was under his arm. He didn't need her support but had long learn the importance of letting her feel needed. Even so, he let his arm fall off her shoulders as he approached the door and slid it open to let in the light. "Sou, no!"

"It's all right, Koharu. I'm not going to fall asleep." He was already on his knees holding on to the door for support. Just as he was getting to enjoy the fresh air, Koharu tried to force the door shut.

"Shut this door now!"

"Don't!" He yelled and immediately had to turn away to cough into his fist.

Koharu bit her tongue both in her guilt she has made him yell and cough and that he was still being as stubborn as every. Once he recovered, he closed his eyes and rested it against the door to take in the breeze that was blowing.

He heard Koharu let out a childish grunt and stomp away. He figured she was going to go tell on him. He almost stopped her by reminding her that he wasn't supposed to be left alone, but in the end, he just didn't care. A few minutes was all he wanted. He had closed his eyes for only a moment before his attention was briefly directed outside when he saw Yahiko hurry down the main entrance towards the gate of the dojo and open the gate to let Kaoru's students in. He watched Yahiko lead them into their class and drew the attention of a boy who looked to be the youngest in the class. The boy even stopped briefly to meet Soujiro's gaze. He tried to smile to acknowledge the boy, but by that time, he had already started to follow the others to class.

 _I must look terrible_ , Soujiro guessed. _He stared like I might be a ghost._ He touched his face and then the ends of his hair with a slight tug and ended up pulling an unfair clump of his dark hair. It remained in his hand until he completely opened his palm and it was carried off in the wind. _Thin, pale and losing hair…._ He despaired.

"Foolish boy! Don't you ever learn?" Megumi's voice erupted in the air. She carried his lunch in and slammed the tray on a nearby table to show her disapproval. "Close that door at once and come sit by the fire."

Soujiro suddenly let out a soft laugh. He wasn't trying to make anyone upset but how they reacted to his disobedience was far different than how his family had treated him. He almost liked getting a reaction out of them. Megumi in particular. It was becoming more like home that way. He had been stubborn and testing their limits like a disobedient child. Something he never dared do as a child growing up with the family he had. Those now watching over him were getting mad at him for completely different reasons. Reasons that they should be.

"This isn't something to laugh at," Megumi said pointedly.

"Forgive me," Soujiro said. He only made himself more comfortable against the door as if to keep trying her patience. His arms were crossed as he gazed into the outside world. "How long have I been here?"

"A month, why?"

 _A month! Has it been that long already?_ He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool crisp air and let his breath out as he let his head rest back against the door frame. "Could you do a month without the sun?"

Megumi slowly stood from sitting his tray down with a more sympathetic gaze towards him. Koharu was just now returning. She hadn't left to tell on him after all, but to retrieve his blanket so he could at least be warm while breathing in the fresh air he craved. Her expression after Soujiro spoke seemed to help her just realize how long he had been confined to his bed. Even though his last room had access to the outside world, it had to stay shut because of snowstorms. Even when he could open it, the sun wouldn't be shining in like it was now. Both Megumi and Koharu could sympathize and were sorry to have been perhaps a little too strict on him. Megumi retrieved the blanket and approached Soujiro herself.

Soujiro opened his eyes towards his shoulder when Megumi placed the blanket over his shoulders. He saw her sincere care and worry for him. He has at first been annoyed by it, but had gradually come to see it for what it really was. How she looked and cared for him was only something he had experienced with Yumi but not even to this extent. He wouldn't have dared let someone feel pity for him as the Tenken.

"No. You're right. It's important for you to get some sun too." He started to turn to face her which allowed her to reach pass him and close the door. He set a bitter gaze back at her but knew not to fight it.

"You are weak," she reminded him. "Eat by the fire first. You'll be surprised how much strength will return once you eat. Then, I'll feel better letting you get some sunlight. Deal?"

Soujiro consented.

He had thought he had a big appetite but by the time he felt full, he had only taken a few bites. It was solid food, including cooked rice and vegetables. His stomach had gone weeks without consuming a solid meal so that it took less bites than normal to sustain him. As promised though, Megumi let him sit by the door to soak in the sunlight and also gave him a warm drink. Once he was settled, he was already dozing off to sleep feeling content with a full stomach and the rays of sun shining on him. He about nearly let himself fall asleep. He would have allowed it. Megumi was there to watch over him now. Sanosuke had walked in a few times but then complained about the cold and Soujiro letting out all the heat and eventually left. By the time Soujiro had peace and quiet and would have fallen asleep, a overcast of clouds had blotted out the sun again and it was time to close the doors. He was to finish his drink by the fire and then return to his room to rest. Megumi had recommended to continue instructing Koharu if he was not in the mood to sleep. Koharu was already excited to show him what she accomplished on her own while he had been recovering. When he decided to come sit by the fire, she gathered her work she had done in her room and brought it to him. As she would typically do, she rested against his back with her arms resting affectionately around his neck while he checked her handwriting skills. He had long given up in trying to tell her to not ever hold him like that. In fact, he had become so accustomed to it, he hardly got annoyed by it anymore.

When it was about time to return to his room, Megumi dropped the hint for him by collecting his few dishes. It only made him uncomfortable because not only had Megumi become his doctor, but she seemed to be taking up the role as a nurse. He tried suggesting Koharu taking the dishes, but Megumi insisted he finished looking over the homework Koharu was so eager to share with him.

It was at that moment Soujiro heard footsteps approaching from down the hall and lifted his gaze to see Kenshin. Megumi and him crossed paths as she was carrying the dishes away and she paused before Kenshin to relay the news about Soujiro and how he was doing. She then carried on her task as Kenshin continued his way towards Soujiro. "I'm glad to see you're away and moving around already."

Soujiro lowered Koharu's homework on his lap and tried to sit straight, but Koharu resting her weight against him made it difficult to sit straight.

"It's all right. You don't need to sit straight for me," Kenshin started.

"You've been missing all afternoon." Soujiro didn't ask a question, but he might as well have. His eyes then focused on a extra sword Kenshin was carrying at his side, but was wrapped up in cloth. Soujiro at once knew what sword it was that was covered, and obviously Kenshin wouldn't have thought him dumb to think otherwise.

Kenshin gave forth a guilty smile and held forth a small box, a bento box to be exact that was wrapped in decorative cloth. "I wanted to keep today's meeting a secret but it would be a little heartless if I did. This is a gift for you from them. I paid a visit to the Ohara family." He held the bento box up more clearly.

"What?" Soujiro questioned. "Why do you still have her sword?" He was getting angry now knowing that the sword had never been returned to her, which is precisely why Kenshin had rather kept his errand a secret.

"With all the storms we've been having, it hasn't been safe to travel. Plus, it wouldn't have looked good leaving the dojo right away after promising to watch over you. Miss Avaron understood that. I saw an opportunity this morning while you were still asleep to take it to her."

"Why do you still have it?"

"I was able to talk to Avaron a bit. She wouldn't even acknowledge I had the sword. All she wanted was to ask about your well-being. Of course I told her. Eventually her delay in returning inside her home grabbed her aunt's attention and she came out. She realized I was there on your behalf and asked about your welfare as well. It made it more difficult to be able to return the sword discreetly."

Soujiro was stun. "Honoka asked about me?"

Koharu laughed softly and said: "Even Avaron's own family knows they cannot do better than y-" Soujiro elbowed her side to quiet her.

"Ow!" She whined even though she still kept her arms around him. She retaliated by giving him a playful choke hold, which he ignored.

"Yes, she seemed about as worried as Avaron.…I told them how we nearly lost you but you pulled through with great determination and surprising strength." Kenshin than added another nervous smile. "Her aunt thinks we're your family now, and that this is your family home...I had to give an explanation how we know each other and why you're under our care."

Soujiro raised a brow. "She thinks I'm related to you?"

"Actually, I gave the impression that your related to Miss Kaoru."

 _That is a bit more believable_. "Don't people know her pretty well around here? Wouldn't it be obvious to them I'm not from around here?"

"Yes, but I'm sure Kaoru would allow other family members to visit and stay. I told them you're a imperial soldier that had to take a leave of absence until you overcome your illness and that Kaoru was the closest relative and in the best position to care for you. She took to the information very well." Kenshin noted as he looked back on the conversation. She had even questioned her niece why she never mentioned Soujiro was a soldier. Avaron had acted along with Kenshin and said that Soujiro was not one to brag about his status to impress others and that he had refrained from telling her at first too.

Soujiro's face blushed. "What you've done is made her think I'm a somebody."

Avaron came from a family with a strong military background and had a strong reputation with the Meiji it seemed. Honoka had just been thrilled that someone was taking an interest in her niece and for once wasn't affected by her reputation. Honoka wouldn't have dared hope that a soldier would show an interest. Soujiro wasn't exactly a soldier, but if he could earn the trust of the Meiji, he could easily out rank a soldier one day. Much of the Juppongatana already had a measure of control over some government officials, including Chou. Kenshin didn't exactly mislead Honoka into thinking Soujiro was someone less.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"Nevermind…it doesn't matter anyway," he said as he stood. "Just make sure that sword is given back to her soon. Don't let another month pass by before it's done." He started to turn away to return to his room.

"Soujiro, wait."

Soujiro let out a exasperated breath thinking Kenshin might start to correct or lecture him. He knew he was still struggling to show gratitude towards Kenshin.

Kenshin only held up the bento box and walked up to pass it along to Soujiro.

"Avaron made this for me?"

"Actually I have reason to believe Honoka did. She's the one who gave it to me."

Soujiro had started to take hold of it, but then refrained. He lowered his hands. He didn't blame Honoka fully. She wasn't just desperate but he knew he had given her reason to show his interest in Avaron. Without much choice, he followed her from Kofu and let her aid him. His feelings had only grown from there and he had let it happen so quickly. Looking back, he had been careless and selfish. He had imagine while he was with her that he would be long gone from this place in a few short day days. He had wanted to make the most of his time with her. The last thing he expected was that a few days later he would become Kenshin's prisoner. Now Honoka believed he had roots here and that he had come by his life honestly. He felt like by accepting the gift that he was only digging a deeper hole for himself. He couldn't give the life she desired him to grant for Avaron.

Sou, why aren't you taking it?" Koharu was getting impatient. "I'm sure Avaron played a part in it too."

That didn't make it any easier to accept the gift.

He finally shook his head and stepped away. "I can't accept it. Return it with the sword."

"Sou!" Koharu yelled. "After all she's done-"

"Koharu, you're not going to understand and I don't have to explain it to you." He looked back at Kenshin. "Give it back. I don't care how heartless it comes across. Avaron should at least understand." _She will now._ He turned to face Koharu. "I'm going back to my room. If you wish to continue to be schooled by me, you'll not bring this up again. It's done." Without giving her a moment to think on it, he continued onward and returned to his room by himself. He didn't want anyone trying to change his mind. When he knew Koharu wasn't following him, he entered his room and promptly shut the door behind him. If Koharu wanted to keep the peace between them, she had to let this go at once.

She only stood by Kenshin, her face turning a blooming red. Kenshin thought in a moment he might actually see steam coming out of her ears. He jumped when she snatched the gift from his hands. "I'm not going to let him squander this! He deserves to be happy, despite what he thinks."

Kenshin shook his head. "That's not what it is. This isn't some attempt to punish himself." He didn't seem nearly as infuriated as she was. In fact, he could relate to such feelings. "He's only acting this way because it's that hard of a decision for him. He's protecting her. "

"I think he's doing her a favor." A new voice inserted.

Koharu and Kenshin turned to find Sanosuke causally leaning against the wall behind _them. How long has he been there?_ Koharu thought bitterly.

Sanosuke had returned eventually just after Kenshin arrived and the room was made cozy and warm by the fire again. It wasn't shocking that Soujiro hadn't acknowledge his presence when he entered the room. Yahiko was still with Kaoru finishing up their class together and Megumi had not yet returned.

"Nobody asked you."

"I'm not saying it because I despise the kid. If anything, it shows he has a brain. He can't promise her anything. He's at the mercy of the Meiji now. Every decision he makes will have to be run passed them."

"But he's not putting her in danger, right?" She looked to Kenshin to support her. "He doesn't have to cut her out of his life."

Kenshin's face remained serious and it took him a moment to meet Koharu's gaze. "I won't lie to you…There is risk. You should know that better than anyone. The moment your existence was made known to the Meiji, it became Soujiro's weakness. Avaron was already nearly arrested for helping him. It was attacking you two that finally brought him down."

"The Meiji is no longer targeting us though." Koharu crossed her arms, daring the others to argue it. "There's nothing to fear anymore."

"Except the Meiji's enemies. And believe me, they have many," Sanosuke uttered the last bit under his breath. "Soujiro may well also have unknown enemies within the Meiji. Shishio killed a lot of people and used Soujiro to do it. They won't want to kill Soujiro right away, they'll want to make him suffer just as they have."

"Sanosuke," Kenshin said in a warning tone before he would say too much. He looked back at Koharu. "Soujiro's only concern is that the people he cares about aren't put in danger and used against him. He also doesn't have to worry about you as much because he can trust you'll be safe here. Avaron would be a more vulnerable target if he made his relationship with her more open and known.

Koharu was becoming disheartened. Unlike what Soujiro thought of her, she was starting to understand. She looked towards the gift meant for her adoptive brother and held it less possessively. "So this is it? This really is his life now? The Meiji and nothing to look forward to but a brat of a sister in a home where he's constantly made to feel unwelcomed," she glared at Sanosuke.

"I'm not saying that either. Look," Kenshin said as he got down to get height. "You told us Soujiro tried to do the same with you. He gave you every opportunity to not come with him. He told you the risks…yet nothing deterred you from staying with him. You decided he was worth the risks that came from befriending him."

Koharu nodded in agreement. She had made up her mind from the beginning to stay with him and fought it if he said otherwise. There was never a doubt in her mind.

"He doesn't want her to have to make that decision so he's making it for her," Megumi said as she reentered the room. She saw the present meant for Soujiro and put together what had happened. "He won't ever admit it but he's more like you than he wants to admit," she said to Kenshin.

"In a way, I also put my friends here at risked," Kenshin ageed. "Each of them have been directly or indirectly affected from my past because people have wanted to hurt me or use me. The friends I have bravely have stuck by my side even when I tried to push them away like Soujiro is doing. Despite the risks and what they've already suffered from knowing me, they've never abandoned me. They don't give me the option. In fact, it took me too long to realize how much I've come to mean to them."

"We all gave him a hard time," Sanosuke smirked and approached Kenshin to smack his upper back. "And he knows never to pull a stunt like that again, right?" He pulled Kenshin in a playful headlock.

"That I do," Kenshin added with a nervous smile.

Koharu chuckled as she watched Kenshin feebly tried to escape Sanosuke's hold. She felt she was starting to understand what Kenshin was saying. "So…Avaron needs to know he worth it?

Kenshin chuckled at her wording while still stuck in Sano's hold. "She needs to decide that he is."

"Either way, your brother will learn over time that he isn't as alone as he thinks," Megumi assured. "I won't speak for Avaron, but I'll speak for us. Whether Soujiro likes it or not, he's stuck with us... Including Sanosuke. Don't worry, he's just putting up a front. Apart from me, Sano was the first to try and persuade Soujiro to come here. Deep down he cares. I know that better than anyone."

"Really?" Koharu asked as she turned to face Sanosuke. "You tried to help Sou?"

Sanosuke had just released Kenshin and tried to keep to a stone cold face. After a moment, he caved and tried to shrug it off. "I knocked him out with a kick. That's when I knew he was real trouble."

"You what?" Koharu barked angrily.

"The point is he tried to help too," Megumi added trying to keep to a positive smile.

Koharu glowered a moment longer at Sanosuke before she relaxed it. She looked back at the gift. She trusted Avaron and more importantly Soujiro trusted her. Within the first few seconds they met in Kofu, he had to decide to trust her and she came through for them. She ended up risking everything for them. At that time, Avaron was their only friend and ally. While Koharu could be possessive of her adoptive brother, she saw how much Soujiro enjoyed the attention and that someone was so keen in taking care of him. That was something she could never really give him.

 _What if she does decide friendship with Soujiro is too risky? I'll always have him and others to protect me. But she has no one to protect her…. And if something ever did happen to Avaron, I just know Sou's heart wouldn't be able to take it…_. She stood there in contemplation trying to figure out a solution. Her mind was already going as far as fleeing the country.

Megumi stepped forward and gently took hold of the bento box in Koharu's hands. "One step at a time. He can't do much until he's healed. Let's just focus on that and then the next step."

"What about the food? It'll go bad."

"I'll make sure he gets it. We can brew him some tea later and bring it to him in a different dish. That way, no one's feelings will be hurt and the gift is serving its purpose. Sound good?"

 _Actually, that's an easy, simple solution._ Koharu clasped her hands in approval. _Then we can tell Avaron Sou loved it. Not that he's given up any future with her…._

"Don't keep him waiting," Megumi encouraged. "Keep showing him what you've been learning on your own while he's been resting. I'm sure he still wants to keep teaching you...I just advise you not to bring this topic up again. It isn't something to be rushed anyway."

Koharu nodded in agreement. _That's best…one step at a time._


	30. Chapter 30

**Spoiler Alert! Kaoru plays a bigger role in this chapter. It's time that she shines eh? I am trying to conclude the story but I also don't want to end it suddenly so please be patient. (・・;**

* * *

Two months passed. The worst of the winter storms seemed to be behind them. During that time, Soujiro's symptoms would constantly relapse. Some days, he would eat and be more active and then he would suddenly break down again and bedridden days at a time. There had even been a moment or two where Koharu thought he might not live through the night. She hated this disease. Whenever Soujiro seemed to be getting better, he would suddenly take a turn for the worse and scare everyone all over again. Once he would overcome the worst of it, he would have to try to recollect his strength and appetite all over again. Megumi eventually confirmed one of his fears when she had to acknowledge his heart had been permanently weakened. He knew it was the disease that has done this to him, but he constantly wondered if he had not attempted the shukuchi so soon, perhaps he wouldn't have damaged his health to the extent it now was. Megumi tried to comfort him that he still had more room to heal and recover to the point he wouldn't notice his weakened heart. He just needed to avoid doing something so extreme as the shukuchi.

As Kenshin had promised Chou and therefore to the Meiji, he had to question Soujiro on their behalf. It was hard for Kenshin to do so for many reasons. It was obvious he was questioning Soujiro before he could die and before the Meiji got any use from him. He was also unsure if Soujiro had fully forgiven him and let the past go. Nonetheless, he still preferred himself to anyone else the Meiji might sent. When he finally questioned him according to what the Meiji wanted to know, Soujiro held nothing back. One of the most important questioned asked of Soujiro was the whereabouts of stolen weapons and any other secret hideouts Shishio had used and that was still possibly being used by any of Shishio's followers. He proved to have a wealth of information that has never been disclosed with the other JupponGatana. Because of this enlightening information, it was granted for Soujiro to have more time for rehabilitation. In the mean time, spies of the Meiji could confirm Soujiro's words and uncover more truth than they ever had been able to. This would then allow them to plan how to use him if he could recover some strength.

As the relapses started growing further apart, however, Soujiro made little effort as before to start regaining any strength. He had appreciated Megumi being honest with him, but he was still devastated by the news. There was some light in his life though, sunlight to be exact. As the worst of the winter storms were put behind them, Soujiro had more opportunity to enjoy the sun whenever it could show its face. This luxury became even more attainable when he found the courage to ask if he could have his old room back after the repairs had made from his last accident.

Koharu had come to realize how much Soujiro liked being out doors. She never really put it together that that's where he'd rather be. She always felt like they didn't have a choice but to dwell and survive out in the open. When she expressed this to him, Soujiro admitted that what he looked forward to the most when working for Shishio was when Shishio entrusted Soujiro with missions that required him traveling alone. Nature is where he had always been the most happiest, even before knowing Shishio. It all made sense to Koharu. He was good with animals and he didn't just survive outside, he thrived on it.

He was already carrying great sadness over how his disease crippled him and how he was expected to serve the Meiji as he done for Shishio. To keep trying to deny his access outside would only add to his sadness. It was a new sadness hanging over him and Koharu and the others struggled to snap him out of it. When he got his precious moment to be in the sun, he would just sit there quietly until he dozed off to sleep as he was now.

Megumi had told everyone to just give him time and not pressure him to do anything. She likened his situation and mood to grief. He had lost a part of himself and had to come to terms to his new situation.

"Will he really never be able to do the shukuchi again?" Koharu had questioned Megumi.

"Time can only tell, but think of this as part of his recovery. When a person loses someone or something, it's natural to grieve and one must to be able to in order to take the next step forward.

I believe he can be strong again, just not in the way he knew himself to be. We just have to keep supporting and reassuring him. Just give him time."

Koharu was tired of hearing that. She didn't care if he wasn't as strong as before. She believed even if he was half the swordsman he was, no one would still stand a chance against him. The only thing she wanted back was that smile and laugh.

Kaoru had been present for the conversation and was also unhappy with the response. She understood letting someone grieve but didn't quite feel this was the answer. It wasn't just his grief but his confidence he lost. She felt something could be done now to help him. She argued within herself that Megumi was no swordsman and therefore couldn't quite relate to what Soujiro was going through. Kaoru thought she could help him in some way. It didn't help that she was the kind of person that wanted to fix everything anyway.

The only problem was Soujiro had kept his distance, especially from her. He now seemed to welcome Kenshin more than her. She felt like she was the only one that didn't know him now. Even though Sanosuke and Soujiro didn't seem to get along, she felt like Sanosuke still had a better relationship with him.

The idea of her helping him to recover his strength had already been tossed around and accepted, all except by Soujiro. When the idea was mention to him again, he had said there was no harm in letting her try, but that's as much as they got out from him. He remained unmotivated and disinterested in any activity, especially training. He wouldn't admit it, but his pride had seriously be wounded when his heart gave out at what he thought should have been an easy task. It had once been easy. Now if he took a turn too quickly, he could end up on face. Megumi was right. He was coming to terms with it, but Kaoru didn't think he had to sulk to get through it.

As Soujiro's relapses had grown further apart, Megumi started to return to the clinic to help Dr. Gensai. It was the season of colds after all so she did what she could to take the burden he had been stuck with since having to give special attention to Soujiro.

Kaoru was up for the challenge in helping Soujiro regain his strength. It was just figuring out how to approach him. He seemed to already agree to it, he just wasn't taking any initiative to pursue the course. So Kaoru waited for the right time to approach him. She decided it might be better to approach him without Koharu present. Koharu was the reason she felt she could trust that Soujiro must be a good person, but instead of taking the girl's word on it, she decided she needed to learn herself. That day came when Megumi was away at the clinic and she decided the best way to get rid of the others was to give them money for a warm meal. As much as the two liked to pick on each other, Yahiko was excited to show Koharu what a real meal should taste like. Obviously, this lured Sanoske out from the dojo to take advantage of a warm prepared meal and give everyone something to do as it had been a dreary winter.

Koharu at first was only going to go if Soujiro went. He told her kindly he couldn't because he could risk spreading his disease. "Plus, I'm not allowed to leave the dojo anyway. Even if Kenshin trusts me, it would reflect badly on him. I need to stay here," he then smiled. "But you should go on ahead. I know you like eating out too. Take advantage of this."

"But Sou!"

"Here," Kaoru gave some extra change to Koharu. "Give this to Tae the owner and say its for Soujiro. She'll gladly make something special for him to eat that you'll be able to carry home."

For the first time it seemed, Soujiro met Kaoru's gaze. He quickly looked away when Kaoru gave a friendly smile.

"Thank you," Soujiro started, "but you don't need-"

"Let Koharu do this for you." _Let me try to help you_. "It will ease her guilt, won't it?" She asked her.

Koharu held the change up and clasped her other hand over it with a nod. "I would love to bring you something back Sou." The thought of eating out seemed like a luxury to her and that therefore made the food a luxury to have. It was a luxurious thing she felt she could bring back to Soujiro. He could only have it if she did it for him.

Soujiro caved. He gave his defeated smiled and ruffled her hair teasingly. "All right, thank you Koharu. I appreciate it."

Koharu whined in response but then laughed playfully as she snatched up his hand. "You're messing up my hair!"

Seeing that eased Kaoru apprehension at approaching him. It showed her how soft hearted he really was and that she was probably worrying for nothing.

The company that left altogether was Sanosuke, Yahiko and Koharu. Kenshin also stayed behind and would keep himself busy doing laundry while Kaoru was left to figure out how to draw Soujiro out to her.

She had planned facing him immediately after the others left, but once she had set the others off, Soujiro had already left and returned to his room. Kaoru's apprehension grew again as this added to the challenge of trying to speak to him. Usually when he left and shut the door like that, it meant he didn't desire any company. She couldn't and wouldn't turn to Kenshin for help. Kenshin had already returned to finish his chores and she didn't want to appear that she needed someone with her in order to talk to him. It would still come across as her not trusting him and not proving who really was the head of the house.

Kaoru probably stood stiff in the room for fifteen minutes. _It's now or never_ , she thought. _He can't hurt me. Either way, he knows Kenshin is still here. What am I so afraid of? I'm older and it's my home,_ she smacked her fist into her palm with resolve. _I've got this._

She decided that to be taken more seriously, she would put on her sword uniform and carry her sword. She was going to prove she meant business. She entered and then left her room in her uniform and marched down the hall to where she knew Soujiro was.

She approached Soujiro's door and raised her fist. Her resolved face already starting to falter. _Please don't hate me…._ She softly knocked. No response. Her shoulders sagged. _Of course…_. She then swallowed. "Soujiro? It's me. Kaoru. Can I come in?"

No response.

Kaoru's fist tightened and she clenched her jaw. _I've about had it with this guy's attitude. If he's not going to answer, I'm coming in anyway._

She shoved the door aside now more eager and brave to tell him how it was going to be from here on out. "Listen, I've had it…." Her words trailed off. Soujiro was no where to be seen and his outside door was left partially open. "Soujio?" She spoke softly again, expecting him to somehow be near enough to hear it. She was never acknowledged. However, after a moment, she started to hear the sound of bristled straw brushing against the ground nearby. She cautiously approached the doorway to look out where the room viewed a portion of her yard. The blanket of snow had melted away to a thin sheet that was being maintain due to the light flurries they've had the pass few days.

Kaoru stepped out on the porch to find Soujiro off in the yard with a broom sweeping a path through the yard. It shocked her for many reasons. Soujiro had not done much activity since his accident. He had only been seen sitting watching the outside world or sleeping and showing no interest in life.

 _Maybe Megumi was right after all…. He just needed time to grieve._

She was also shocked to find he barely had anything warm to wear for the weather. He wasn't even wearing socks. He was just wearing his normal clothes with his wrap. "What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru blurted out in horror. She jumped off the porch and approached him. "This is supposed to be Yahiko's job." She approached and snatched the broom from his grasp. "You shouldn't be out here! You could have at least asked for warmer clothes."

Soujiro face froze and he backed away from her. His mouth opened to speak but no words were formed. He could still barely raise his head to meet her gaze. He kept his eyes on the ground and shifted his eyes cautiously around him as if he had to discern she was actually talking to him. No one else was present. He finally raised his gaze to meet Kaoru's.

"Yes, I'm talking to you." Kaoru said as she pulled forth her sword and directed the tip to Soujiro's face when she got closer. He didn't even flinch but Kaoru was not dissuaded from speaking her mind. "It's time you start learning the rules of this dojo. You will start by listening to everything I have to say. Got it?"

* * *

Koharu didn't mind her present company but she felt she could have enjoyed herself more had Kaoru came with them. Even Kenshin. Most of all she wished Soujiro could have been able to join them. She felt he needed this more than anything. She was not aware that Kaoru purposefully stayed behind to try and reach out to him.

"This here is Koharu. Her and her brother are staying at the dojo. Her brother couldn't make it because he's still sick." Yahiko introduced Koharu to Tae. "Koharu, this is Tae the owner."

She only caught on just as he finished. Koharu nodded to Tae. "Nice to meet you. You and your brother are in good hands," she confirmed for Koharu. "When he's feeling better, you should bring him on down. I would love to meet any friend of Kaoru and Kenshin."

Koharu nodded with a smile. "Thank you. I'll bring him over as soon as I can."

"What can I get you dear?"

Koharu at once held up the extra money Kaoru gave her. "Something hearty and easy to swallow for my brother, please."

"She means you," Yahiko interjected with a tone. "It makes more sense to get Soujiro's food right before we leave."

"I was just making her aware!" Koharu barked as she withdrew the money. She had red cheeks for being made to feel embarrassed. "I don't want to forget…."

"Aw, don't worry. That will be no problem. Leave it to me. I won't forget. While you three eat, I'll get something ready for you to take home to him." Tae said sweetly. She shot Yahiko a stink eye for having been rude. After she took their orders, she left them alone and then returned to the kitchen.

Sanosuke had mainly stayed quiet until he next met Koharu's gaze. She had sat up straight and was now staring vehemently at him. "What?" He barked with crossed arms.

"Why won't you be nice to Sou?"

Sanosuke scoffed as he looked away. "Where do I do begin?He worked for a psychopath. He nearly cost Kenshin his life, not to mention what he nearly cost the country."

"He knows the wrong he's done and he's suffered because of it."

"Look, you don't know him like I did-"

"And you don't know him like I do," Koharu immediately responded keeping her gaze fixed on him.

Sanosuke bit his tongue. He knew she was right and how she strongly defended Soujiro could convince anyone of his change of heart. He spat out a defeated breath. "All right, fine. I'll try to ease up on the kid."

"No, you'll make him feel welcomed," she said as she sat her fists into the ground beside her. "The more kindness he's shown, the more it does prove how crazy Shishio was and convinces Soujiro that he made the right choice."

Sanosuke's hardened face falter. _Damn it, she's right.…_

Yahiko tilted his head curiously. "I never thought of it like that." He looked at Sanosuke with a shrug. "She makes a good point, you know. You could be a little nicer for that reason alone."

"I already said fine!" He spat out. "Now drop it."

Koharu crossed her arms with a smirk. "Thank you." _Got that taken care of. That still isn't going to make him that much happier though_ , her posture falter sadly. _How do I get him to be happy again?_

Once they had eaten and enjoyed their meal, they were already on their way home. Koharu had Soujiro's meal at hand and walked behind the other two listening to them complain about the dreary winter. There had been certain aspects of this winter she hated, but she also knew that once this winter ended, a new life would start. She would be returning to the dojo more often without her adoptive brother waiting for her. Overall, she had only known Soujiro for about two seasons, but it was difficult to imagine how she would spend the next few months without him. She had originally expected she was going to travel the world forever at his side. Much more than that was being ripped away from her.

She sighed as she looked down at the meal she carried protectively. _He has a home to return to now. That's important. It gives him something wonderful to look forward to…each…time…he has to leave…._

She became filled with despair. The reality of it seemed to be hitting harder than ever. _What if his visits are rare and short? Will the Meiji even let him come home? What if-_

She was suddenly shoved and stumbled forward nearly dropping Soujiro's meal to the ground. She hadn't even realized she had stopped in her tracks as she had been despairing inwardly. Yahiko and Sanosuke hadn't even noticed and were nowhere to be seen. _Those jerks_!

"Oh my goodness! How clumsy of me."

Koharu turned around to face the person responsible while holding on to Soujiro's meal all the more protectively, as if that was the reason she was attacked. She opened her mouth in retaliation but then held her tongue and tilted her.

 _She looks oddly familiar._

"Excuse me," the woman continued passed Koharu.

Koharu watched the woman while trying to ascertain why she looked familiar. She looked rather frail as she took the daintiest steps into the muddy, slick snow. She was a lady of the higher class, but seemed rather strange, even a bit off.

The women took a few more dainty steps and then came to a stop. She stood there a moment gazing at her soundings confusingly. _She seems…helpless. And that's saying something coming from me._

Koharu sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Are you lost?" She asked as she approached the woman.

"Of course not, child," she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure the dress shop is just down the street. Thank you."

 _The dress shop?_ If there was anything Koharu remembered it was knowing where the dress shop was. She stepped forward. "Wait, no it's not. You're going the wrong way. The shop is the other way."

The woman turned to face Koharu again. "I'm sure that it is this way." She was trying to hide it but Koharu could hear the stress in her voice.

Koharu shrugged it off. "Well if you want to stay loss, fine. I have better things to do." She continued passed the older woman. She had only walked a few paces before she was made to stop again.

"Young lady…. You're right."

Koharu stopped. _Young lady…_. She was never going to get used to that. She didn't mind it, but it felt like they were referring to someone else besides her. She eventually turned to face the woman again.

"I'm lost."

Koharu tried not to smirk. She approached the woman and instead, tried to reveal a more genuine smile. "Come on. It's not far."

She wondered if Sanosuke and Yahiko had noticed she was gone yet. One thought she did entertain was them showing up at the dojo without her.

 _How mad that would make Sou! Then Kaoru putting them in their place,_ she giggled inwardly. _Wait, if Soujiro gets mad at Sano, Sano will think he won't have to be nice. And it's not good for Sou right now to get worked up,_ she bit her lip in guilt. _I need to hurry back!_ She picked up the pace.

"Oh. Oh, Miss, could you slow down a bit?" The woman asked from behind. She was trying to keep up with Koharu by taking smaller, but faster dainty steps. "Oh my niece was right."

"About what?"

"That I would get lost. I went to get her a special gift for her new dress," the woman explained as she pulled forth from a sleeve a beautiful hairpin. "She lost her other one earlier this winter."

Koharu at once stopped in her tracks as she gazed at the hairpin. "Avaron!" She blurted out. Then Koharu remembered more clearly who the woman before her was. She gazed from the hairpin back at the woman while trying to keep her composure intact. _The train, her aunt. Yes! I remember now. She was the woman passed out in the train._

"You know my niece?" The woman asked. "She has never mentioned you. What's your name?"

"Of course I know her. She is a very close friend to my brother Soujiro." She made it seem like they had always been childhood friends. Koharu's eyes were glistening and her lips had parted in her excitement. _I'll bring Avaron to see Sou. That'll make him happy. Maybe she can get him to snap out of it._ The only reason she hadn't thought of it sooner was because she had no idea where to find Avaron.

"Soujiro, yes!" She was instantly excited. "Of course, how could I have not seen it. You do do look like his sister. Of course they have mentioned you. How rude for an older woman to not notice. I've been wanting to meet you for awhile now. You may call me Honoka"

The comment made Koharu blushed. "Please, I need to see Avaron."

"Is Soujiro ok? We haven't received much news."

Koharu hesitated. She was already in a rush to get back to the dojo so not to worry anyone. It would take too long to explain why she wanted Avaron to come with her. The shortest answer she could give would be that he was sulking and unmotivated to try anymore and that she wanted Avaron to slap sense into him.

Koharu's delayed in response made Honoka start to assume the worst. "All right. Of course Avaron can see Soujiro. If you would be so kind to lead the way, I'm sure you'll find her faster than I will."

 _Oh right. I was leading the way._ She nodded to Honoka and turned on her heel to continue leading the way. Since the worst of the snowstorms were behind them, the town was slowly coming back to life. More people were seen on the streets after being holed up in their homes all winter long. Now that there was a path on the streets again, business could start opening back at their normal hours... Including the dress shop. As they passed by the window shop, Koharu looked through the window as she passed by but saw Avaron no where in sight.

She led Honoka through and quickly started scanning through the store. She nearly bumped into someone she remembered as the owner of the place. The shop wasn't large but it wasn't tiny either. There were some kimonos and obi featured and ready to buy, but there was also fabric to choose from to have a kimono custom made. There was only one other customer she saw out of the corner of her eye standing on a stool in front of a mirror but Koharu quickly disregarded the customer. Koharu turned to face Honoka still trying to catch up to her. "Where is she?"

The young woman standing on the stool did a double take through the mirror. "Koharu?" She then turned to face her.

Koharu turned a bewildered look back at the young woman. It was Avaron, but not in her usual clothes. She was is western style attire, her auburn hair tied up in a tight bun with her usual wisps framing her face.

"Koharu! It's you!"

"What? Who-? Koharu didn't recognize her right away.

The moment Avaron eagerly stepped down the stool, her foot bent the wrong way. Next thing Koharu saw was the strange woman falling over her knees in her bustled dress.

"Miss! Miss," the tailor rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Avaron, my goodness. Be more careful!" Honoka also rushed to her side.

Avaron chuckled embarrassingly as she sat up on her knees. "I just can't get used to these heels. It's hard to believe women wear these everyday in England." The tailor and Honoka aided in helping Avaron back to get feet. "Koharu, I'm thrilled to see you."

Koharu was still trying to process everything. Not only was Avaron in strange foreign clothing, but she also just had a very clumsy moment. She had always considered Avaron too proper and rich to have such moments.

Avaron happily approached Koharu and knelt down to pull Koharu in a tight embrace. "I've missed you. It seems like so much time has passed since we last saw each other."

"Avaron, keep the dress off the floor. Honestly!" Honoka continued to mother her niece.

Koharu never really considered how much she actually meant to Avaron until she felt her sincere care for hey in how she held her. Avaron also didn't seem to mind that Koharu wasn't returning the embrace. She was still in shock. Avaron soon pulled away. "Is everything okay? Are you alone?"

"Um, yes…no….," Koharu started. She shook her head confusingly. "I mean…Avaron.… What are you wearing?"

Avaron brought her hand to get mouth and chuckled. Koharu them noticed the golden laced gloves over her fragile porcelain hands. Avaron stood from Koharu to appease her aunt stressing over the dress getting ruined. She stepped back and held the sides of the dress up. It was a dark burgundy dress with gold trimming and roses with vine embroidery decorating it. It had three quarter sleeves with golden lace trimmings that fell just over her elbows. While the tailor had not been overly familiar with western clothes, she had been up to the challenge and was able to restore the dress to what it had once been.

"It was my mother's. My father got it for her when he took her to England. It's just been restored. Isn't it beautiful?"

"That's what they wear in England? But you look so unnaturally tiny." Her waist narrowed to almost a point before the velvet dress seem to pour over her hips. It also looked heavy to have to move in and unnatural. "It's beautiful," Koharu finally added. "But how do you eat?"

Avaron smiled and let the dress fall at her sides again and folded her hands in front of her. "I eat just the same Koharu." She then looked towards the floor with rosy cheeks. "Perhaps it's a bit much? I suppose it wouldn't be anything Soujiro would care to see."

 _Sou!_ She looked back at his meal she still carried and thought about how worried they must be by now. "Yes!" She blurted out. "You should go show him right now."

"Now? Don't you think this will be a bit of a surprise-" Avaron yelped when Koharu lunged and grabbed her wrist with a pull forward. Avaron at once stumbled and fell over her knees again harder than before so that a section of her hair fell from the bun.

"Don't you know how to walk in it?" Koharu spat out impatiently.

Avaron rolled her eyes and blew from her face the section of hair that fell from the bun. "It's been awhile since I've worn European clothes…and it wasn't anything like this."

Both Honoka and the tailor had cringed once Avaron and the dress stuck the ground again. "Please be more careful you two," Honoka begged. She approached Avaron and pulled her forth her gift from her sleeve. She gathered the section of Avaron's hair that had fell and secured it back in her bun using the hairpin. "I'll conclude our business here. You run along."

"You're letting me go? Even after what we did?"

"He's a respected soldier. I'm not going to let you squander this opportunity!"

"What opportunity?" Koharu asked. "What happened?" She wasn't on the same page at all.

Avaron let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged it off. "It's nothing. You're right, I would love to go with you. We can go now." She started to lead Koharu away but then paused just before they were going to exit the shop. Avaron had a look like she was forgetting something. It must have been because she briefly left Koharu by the door and quickly approached here aunt again. They quietly exchanged words for just a few seconds. She then returned by Koharu's side and nodded to her. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Does Kenshin know you're here?" Soujiro asked, completely disregarding Kaoru's question to him and the sword she held to his face. "Is he aware?"

Kaoru's jaw clenched as well as her hand around the hilt of her weapon. "This is the Kamiya Dojo, I'm Kamiya Kaoru and this is my family home. I do not need Kenshin's permission to talk to you as long as you're living under this roof."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you avoid me?"

Soujiri shifted his weight uneasily and kept his gaze turned away. He again looked at his surroundings to ascertain if they were really alone.

"You can't even look at me," Kaoru said as she lowered the sword.

Soujiro made himself raise his head to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be disrespectful. I thought I was keeping the peace."

"By avoiding me?"

"I can tell how much you mean to Kenshin," he remarked softly. "I've also noticed you've barely left his side since I arrived. You weren't just by his side because you were afraid. You are more afraid of me doing something to him.…I just don't want to give cause for any of you to have to worry about each other.

"But I trust you now, and so does Kenshin."

"This is the first time you have approached me without Kenshin or the others. I feel like you've barely had a say in me staying here. I didn't want you feeling uncomfortable in your own house. So I have tried to make it so you don't have to avoid me."

"So I'm the reason you lock yourself up in your room?"

"No!" Soujiro raised his voice.

"Having a stranger in my home is not going to make me feel more comfortable."

"Do you want me to leave then?" Soujiro assumed. "For god's sake just tell me and I'll go."

Kaoru gritted her teeth. Had it been just Soujiro standing there, she might have struck him. Instead, she took hold of her sword and swung around with a roar and stuck the trunk of a unfortunate tree several times. "You're. Twisting. My. Words!" She whirled back around. "Stop acting like a stranger. Show a little more interest in everyone else instead of feeling sorry for yourself!" She continued to lecture. "You act like you've been given a death sentence, not a second chance. If anything you've been given a privileged position. Do you know what others your age have to go through to receive any favor or recognition within the Meiji? They'll do anything and it's often not achieved until they're much older …and it's being handed right to you."

"That's because they value what I know." Soujiro only stepped and looked away that time because he knew he could still be contagious. "They want the Tenken... Not this.…" He gestured shamefully at his weak figure. "It might as well as be a death sentence if my strength never comes back." He tried to bend down to pick up the broom she threw aside until Kaoru lunged and used her sword swiftly to lift and toss the broom out of his reach again. The action caught him off guard causing him to lose balance. He could only regain it by using his hand for stability against the ground in a kneeling position.

"See? You should have anticipated that!" Kaoru berated him. If he could anticipate Sanosuke's flurry of punches, this shouldn't have been a problem for Soujiro to anticipate.

"Do you want me to fight back?" Soujiro struggled to keep his tone cordial with her. He wouldn't admit he had been taken by surprise.

"I want you to stop comparing yourself to who you were. That's what's crippling you, more so than your ailment. We want to help you Soujiro but it only works if you first help yourself." When Soujiro stayed quiet, she continued. "Let me train you. I'll train you both privately and with my students. We all need to review the basics from time to time and it's a great way to start recovering your strength." She let the words sit with him for a moment but then firmly nudged and directed the blade against his jaw to make him look at her again. "If you agree, remember, I'll be your master now and I expect to be treated as your master. I'm older than you, this is my home, my dojo and I deserve your respect. Do you understand me?"

Even though she had her sword on him, he broke his gaze from her again. He settled into a more comfortable position while still seated on the ground. Soujiro's blank expression eventually softened and he even started to smile. "Spoken like a true master.," he chuckled.

Kaoru internally started to scream. She still felt like he wasn't taking her seriously. All she needed was for him to say yes. She was about to demand a straightforward response before both heard hurried footsteps approaching and then a troubled Yahiko skidding around the porch. Kaoru lowered the sword completely from Soujiro and he took that as a sign to stand, especially seeing the sudden stress Yahiko seemed to be under.

"Kaoru, can I talk to you for a second?" He pointed somewhere far away from Soujiro to try and drop the hint to keep him out of it.

"What is it?"

Yahiko grinded his teeth and gestured with his head. "Can you please just. Come. Over. Here? It's important." He wasn't meeting Soujiro's gaze at all.

"Just spit it out!" She figured it wouldn't look good to keep Soujiro on the outside just after claiming he had been the one to separate himself from the others. She just wanted him to feel more included, but soon realized why Yahiko had tried to keep Soujiro out of it.

He gave up with an exasperated breath. "It's Koharu. We lost sight of her…."

"What? She didn't come back with you?" Soujiro asked.

"You two should have been watching her! How did she managed to leave your sight?" She was just as upset. Before Yahiko could answer, Kaoru had to use her sword to block Soujiro again when he started to rush towards the front of the house where the main entrance was. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to find her."

"No. You shouldn't be out here anyway, especially with how you're dressed. Get back inside-"

Soujiro shoved the sword aside and continued towards the main gate. Kaoru tried to call out to him more authoritatively but he wouldn't hear her. She had no choice but to chase him down.

Soujiro had not planned to be out this long either and it was seen taking it's toll on him when he stumbled and fell into the ground. It wasn't weakness that was overcoming him, but the numbness of the cold. He forced himself back up and continued to rush towards the entrance. It was within view now.

Kenshin had come out to meet them after hearing the commotion and rushed to him when he witness Soujiro fall. "What's going on?"

"Get inside right now!" Kaoru was now yelling at him. "Kenshin stop him."

When he saw that Soujiro really intended to leave, Kenshin had no choice but to block and seize Soujiro by his arm. "Don't do anything rash. If you're seen leaving this dojo," Kenshin started and had to take hold of both his arms when Soujiro showed signs of resisting," the Meiji will seize you and there won't be anything I can do."

"Koharu is missing-" he tried to explain.

"Getting arrested is not going to solve anything," Kaoru said. She was confused by his sudden resolve. It was one thing to be protective, but he seemed to already by jumping to the worst conclusions.

"You're being reckless again," Kenshin warned Soujiro. "Even now you're risking undoing all the recovery you've been making. Get inside and let them handle it." Kenshin gave it like an order. He was surprised how quickly Soujiro started to listen and stop resisting.

Soujiro had already learned the hard way how quickly his health could turn on him if he wasn't careful. Megumi had finally gotten to leave the dojo and return to the clinic to help with the many other sick patients. Not only was she not here to act quickly if Soujiro's health did turn for the worse, but he would deny the town the attention they would need from her if she were to be dragged back here.

"Sano is still looking for her," Yahiko tried to assure. "We're going to find her. She can't be far."

Just as he spoke, the gate to the dojo opened and Sanosuke was seen entering. They were expecting Koharu until he ended up shutting the door behind him and now found them all to be staring at him.

"Where is she?" Soujiro questioned.

Sanosuke froze. "You mean she isn't here?"

Yahiko facepalmed.

His reaction as well as everyone else's silence and stern glances answered the question for Sanosuke. "I retraced our steps back to the restaurant. I even asked Tae about her. When she was nowhere to be seen, I figured she must have already come back," he defended.

"That's just great," Soujiro spat and shouldered off Kenshin's hold. "This is what I get for trusting you and I'm stuck here unable to do anything about it."

"When we took you two in, Koharu became part of our responsibility," Kaoru reminded him.

"A lot of good it's doing," Soujiro snapped at her.

Kaoru reacted like she had just been slapped. Not only had he been undermining her, but insulted her as well.

"Soujiro, that's enough," Kenshin warned again.

He was already regretting the comment. He knew how Kaoru had grown fond of Koharu and how she was teaching her things he would never be able to teach her. He stepped away from them and took a moment to breath and cool his anger. He slowly turned to face them, particularly Kaoru. "I'm sorry…she just stresses me out. Who knows what trouble she's gotten herself into…." He was overreacting because he had also been guilty of losing sight of her as well. He had once fallen asleep in his exhaustion and woke up the next morning to find the girl barely clinging to her life in the rapids. Every second had counted on him finding her in time. He wouldn't admit that to them, but it was reason for him to seemingly overreact to her disappearance.

"Do you consider yourself that important that someone would target her already?" Sanosuke accused. "Right now, you're an easier target than she is. It be easier to just finish you off."

"What?" Soujiro spat out confusingly. He hadn't even considered that. The thought only added to his stress though. Even then, he didn't need to be a reason for someone to target and snatch up a small girl. He could only find some comfort in that Koharu would have put up a fight and drawn attention to it. He tried to convince himself she was fine.

"That's enough!" Kaoru yelled with clenched fists. "Kenshin. Take Soujiro inside. Tie him up if he refuses to sit still. You two," she pointed at Sanosuke and Yahiko. "Let's head back out and find her and you are not to come home until Koharu is safe and sound. Got it? Get a move on it!"

Kenshin urged Soujiro to turn around. From there, he made sure Soujiro was ahead and within view at all times. Soujiro had no plan on trying to out smart them. He knew Kenshin had to stay behind only because he couldn't be trusted and Kenshin could outmatch him if he tried anything. He had no choice but to submit to this arrangement. While he wouldn't fight, Soujiro's frustration was seen by how he clutched Avaron's wrap in the front into a tight ball and held his clenched jaw.

Soujiro had barely opened the door inside when he heard the familiar creak of the wooden gate being opened from behind. He at once turned around before anyone else could and soon saw the girl entering …grinning ear to ear. She clearly didn't know what she had just put everyone through. He at once started to march towards her to start chastising her for what she has just put him through.

"See, she's fine," Sanosuke gestured at the excited girl.

"Koharu." Soujiro started but then came to a halt. "Who's with you?" By the time he asked, he knew. There was no one else it could be.

Koharu started to anounce her guest but then paused and turned to face the door. Avaron had not entered but froze on the spot with a horrified expression. She had not expect to see Soujiro as soon as she entered and she was stunned to know already that her presence was sensed. "Were you not supposed to be out?" Avaron asked, thinking now she's might be blamed for it.

"Come on," Koharu urged.

"Avaron," Soujiro said her name before he promptly opened the door himself to fully reveal her to everybody. "What are you doing here?"

Avaron held to a cheerful smile and stepped back, expecting him to say something about her dress. He only continued waiting expectantly for a serious response. His eyes didn't even reveal he had noticed the dress, but he kept them at eye level. It was a slap in the face, for Soujiro had been willing to acknowledge Koharu's new dress once and had been instantly surprised be it. She didn't understand how he was able to not show any reaction to it. Koharu hadn't even recognized her at first.

When she knew he wasn't going to say anything, she continued smiling and said: "You asked me such a question last time I was here and the answer is still the same." She said as she entered. She walked with perfect posture and grace but at her last step, her foot bent the wrong way and she dropped.

She thought she was going to strike the ground but felt his arms swiftly catch her underneath her arms. For a few seconds, she was fully being supported by his arms. "What are you doing?" He uttered to her accusingly.

 _I didn't do that on purpose!_ She wanted to tell him but thought denying it would make it look worse. She was thankful to know he still wouldn't have let her drop even if it was an act.

With her head momentarily resting against his arm, she saw that everyone else had been taken aback by her European dress. It wasn't uncommon to see women from Europe wearing their dresses on the streets here, but no one had expected Avaron to show up in one. Even less knew of her heritage. After noticing their reaction to her, she wondered why Soujiro had made no reaction.

She quickly found her balance so he didn't have to keep supporting her, but as she stood straight, she didn't feel Soujiro lighten his hold on her very much. In fact, as she had stood straight, he still held her as he had been and let his hands fall and trace her curves until he rested then on her hips. No one saw it because of Soujiro's wrap now hanging loosely off his shoulders and arms. It had been discreet and quick. For Avaron, it revealed that he must have not known many girls at all because of how he touched her. He held her like it was the first time to touch and hold a girl. He had held her before, but it was different in a kimono that was meant to hide all curves. European dresses seem to do the opposite and Soujiro had certainly never held a girl where he saw and felt her exaggerated curves because of the style of a dress. It also revealed to Avaron he had been purposefully not been giving the attention she expected.

She managed to slowly pull away wanting to see his face as he held her. He was no longer facing her eye level, but had lowered his gaze to stroke the velvet of her dress at her waist again. She smiled but dared not make a sound or even breathe in that moment. Somehow, Soujiro managed to look so innocent while clearly being enthralled and curious. It was a face she never wanted to forget.

"Wow," even Yahiko exclaimed, which broke Soujiro of his trance. He quickly withdrew his hands from her and stepped away with the reddest cheeks.

"What's the occasion?" Yahiko asked.

"You didn't dress up just for him, did you?" Sanosuke teased.

"Are you going to be going to England soon?" Kaoru eagerly asked.

Soujiro at once shot his gaze back at her, the sudden dread in his eyes. He then broke his gaze from her to not reveal how the thought of it made him feel already. It wasn't supposed to matter.

"Oh, no," Avaron responded right away. "My aunt thought it was time to restore it. My father bought it for my mother when she went to England with him." She explained as she stepped back for them to see the dress. "Koharu found us still at the shop and kind of…dragged me back here. I wanted to change but she said I should come now."

Kaoru chuckled out loud knowing Koharu's intentions. "Are you going to formally introduce your friend Soujiro?"

Avaron noticed Soujiro reacting to Kaoru's chuckle when he lowered his head. He still had his back to everyone else and nervously clutched at his wrap right before the wind was about to take it. He didn't know how to face them after what he had just done. He couldn't pretend to brush it off after making it clear to her that he had noticed and even enjoyed holding her.

 _Is he that embarrassed?_ She hadn't drawn attention to his infatuation. He should have been able to carry on like her that nothing had happened. She also knew he had purposefully denied her the attention she had expected from him but had ended up exposing his feelings by how he touched her just not. He wasn't just embarrassed, but humiliated.

Nobody meant to add to his humiliation , but he didn't know how to recover from it. He just knew he had to send her away. He ignored Kaoru's request. "You shouldn't be here," he finally uttered to her. "You're disobeying Yamagata's orders."

"He doesn't have time to deal with this." Avaron echoed familiar words. "A general is going to be absorbed with more important matters."

 _Kenshin_! Soujiro clutched the wrap more taut. He must have said the same words he had to him when he visited the Ohara family.

"Don't you think it's a little extreme to have to ban us from one another?" She continued. She had her arms behind her innocently as she stepped closer to him. "If he really meant to enforce it, I wouldn't be standing here now."

Soujiro remained quiet, struggling to hold his ground. He didn't mean to constantly get her hopes up and then crush them. He kept acting on the spur of the moment without thinking about the consequences. He had never had such strong feelings and emotions that could control him like that. "He shouldn't have to enforce it. You should just obey."

Avaron laughed mockingly. "Because you always obey the authorities." She clasped her hands gently back in front of her. "There's nothing wrong with this. The last news I got concerning your was that your nearly died... Then nothing. I don't think it's wrong to know how you have been. And I wanted to see you in person. Not hear it from anyone else."

Soujiro arched his brow and tried to subtly shake his head at her, almost trying to gesture at her to forget it and leave. He felt she should have assumed why he wanted to end this. "Well… I obviously didn't want to see you."

"I know what you're doing," Avaron at once said and stepped closer. "You're not going to run me off.

Koharu was starting to see the inner struggle Soujiro was fighting. All she wanted was Avaron to have the chance to prove to Soujiro he was worth any risk. Koharu didn't want Soujiro making the choice for anyone else.

 _Come on Sou. You don't have to keep her away._

He then looked at her.

 _Did I say that out loud?_

She hadn't, but he was reminding himself of why he couldn't encourage any relationship with Avaron. Koharu had become a direct target the moment her existence was made known to the Meiji. They had threatened her and hurt her and had even used Avaron. Even more importantly, it had all worked. He was now working and bound to the Meiji for that very reason. Anything less would bring misery on them. Koharu would be protected, but there was no way to guarantee Avaron's safely. One mistake from him or the Meiji could ruin everything. He didn't ever want to be forced to submit again because of the people he was closed to.

"Let's finish this inside," Kaoru suggested as she felt the tension growing. "I'll prepare some warm drinks for everyone. Sounds good?" She tried to quickly break the tensity growing around them.

"No... there's no need," Soujiro said over his shoulder towards her.

Kaoru narrowed her gaze and of crossed her arms. "That's not your call to make."

She was still being ignored by him.

He started to turn away. "Your right. This isn't Yamagata's choice, but you clearly can't take a hint. I don't want you here and you better leave before I make you."

She still wasn't ready to give up. She started to follow him and continue to fight. "Soujiro, listen-ow!" Her ankle twisted again in her rush.

Soujiro turned around and stopped the fall by grasping under her arm to support her. Even though slowed by his illness, he still acted lightening fast to her. He was no longer acting shy but he fixed his gaze back at her and tightened his hold just enough to not hurt her. "This is... my choice," his voice quivered and broke. He hardened his face and continued to talk down at her. "… and I'm standing by it." His tone quickly changed to a darker one. "This if over. Stop making a fool of yourself and go home!" He shoved her back. She tripped and fell harder than usual because of her inexperience to maneuver in such a dress and in her shoes.

"I don't ever want you to set foot in this place again!"

Koharu had once been jealous at how quickly Avaron was able to get Soujiro to open up to him. It has been nearly unfair because Soujiro had barely let Koharu near him even when they decided to travel together. Now, it was almost like watching him repeat the mistakes he had first made with her. He had threatened her and held her over a cliff before letting her fall. Even now the memory still pained Koharu and now he had just done something similar to Avaron. It was one of those rare moments that Soujiro could suddenly change and become a terrifying person.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanosuke yelled angrily.

Koharu's mouth hung open. She was still trying to grasp what he had just done.

Avaron had fallen to her side while having landed on her palms. Most of her hair had fallen out of her bun on impact when she landed and she slowly turned her head back up towards Soujiro to reveal her piercing, emerald eyes.

Soujiro felt a stab of remorse when she struck the ground. He didn't mean to throw her so hard and was just now realizing she was still learning to maneuver in her western style dress. He tried to not let it show on his face. He, however, did not meet her gaze right away. Instead, his eyes and everyone else's gaze were diverted at the gate entrance to see Honoka having been listening and had enter just in time to see Soujiro throwing her niece to the ground in the dress they had spent days trying to restore. Honoka was the only reason why no one else had quickly jumped on Soujiro for what he had done.

Honoka was in shock as she entered looking back at Avaron and then Soujiro in confusion. Anger was quick to replace her confusion. Seeing her react to Avaron's fall made it easy for everyone to assume she must be a close relative. The look she gave back at Soujiro was one close to heartbreak. She had heard him say those words and then witnessed him hurling her niece to the ground.

Avaron was still unaware of her aunt's presence. She grunted as she got back to her feet keeping her brimming eyes towards him. She gazed and shook her head in disbelief at him. "I risked my family's reputation to help you." She grunted and clasped at her leg as she staggered towards him. "

Soujiro panicked inwardly when he realized that he must have injured her. That was far from what he wanted. He revealed some heart when he stepped forward again and grasped her under her arm again as she tried to find her balance.

Avaron, sensing his concern, met his gaze and searched into it trying to understand his actions. "I've missed you. You and Koharu are the first real friends one had in a long time."

He shifted his head away and took a breath for himself. It was obvious she wanted more than just a friendship with him.

 _She's leaving me no choice…._

When he looked back at her, he was wearing his old tenken smile again. He pulled her close by her arm to say into her ear and said for her aunt to hear: "You made a mistake," Soujiro remarked softly. "I used you and now I have no further need for you. You are weak and therefore you have been nothing more than a tool to me . "

"Soujiro," Koharu protested knowing none of it was true. He made a strong gesture with his hand at her that told her to be silent.

He knew he was doing much more than destroying his friendship with her. Everyone was watching him now, and hating him all over again. Yet, his only concern now was cutting all ties with the Ohara family. He now whispered the following words just for Avaron to hear. "You may not be a prostitue but you certainly would fulfill the role beautifully.

"Yakamashii! Fuzakeru na!" She thrust her arms into his chest and then tightened her fist to strike him. He raised his arm to block the attack. "Don't you dare say another word!" The moment he stopped her fist, she didn't hesitate to use her other hand to slap him as hard as she could.

"Avaron!" Honoka's voice seized her raging niece.

Avaron turned to face Honoka. After a moment, she nodded obediently to her aunt and stepped away from Soujiro. She wasn't so surprise to find her aunt standing in their presence. Koharu realized that's why Avaron must have quickly returned to her aunt right before they left. She was letting her aunt know where they would be so she could meet them once she concluded their business at the dress shop. Sadly, this was the last thing Honoka was hoping for.

Soujiro stood there for a moment longer and had slowly reached his hand over his face that she had struck. He nodded to her. "Go home, Avaron." His voice and smile broke. With that, he turned and had to walk pass everyone looking down at him for what he did.

Koharu would eventually realize that Avaron was the only one who could get away with slapping Soujiro. He had above all allowed it after swiftly blocking her first attack. Koharu could never bring herself to after knowing how he had been treated for most of his life and that she could not discipline the person who had given her life and shelter. Avaron had once witness Soujiro being mistreated by his family and she was also younger than him, yet she somehow got away with hitting him. He needed it. He had been deserving a good slap for weeks now and no body has had the courage until now.

Kaoru now lunged and clutched Soujiro's forearm as he walked passed her. She siezed him like a child needing discipline and pulled him with a jerk. "It is not your call to make who is welcomed or not welcomed here. How dare you speak like you're the one with authority here!"

"Send me away then," he whispered. "I can't stand it here anymore."

"What?" She thought she confused his words.

"I don't want to be here," he raised his voice for everyone to hear.

Kaoru didn't believe it. "Look at me and say that again."

His lips parted as he tried to raise his head to her before a tear fell from his face. He shook his head.

Kaoru's hold on him soften when she noticed the tear fall. The moment she loosened her hold on him, Soujiro pulled his arm free and continued back inside. He was starting to enter the house when Kenshin reached out and meant to also grab his arm to get his attention but only managed to grab the wrap off his shoulders. It was still enough to get his attention. "You don't have to do-" he had to quickly block an attack when Soujiro raised his elbow to strike. Kenshin grasped his wrist leaving Soujiro with only one option to turn with a kick to break free. Kenshin beat him to it and kicked into his backside to bring Soujiro to his knees making him grunt from the blow. It almost came out like a cry.

Kenshin defended himself knowing the others would overreact to Soujiro striking him. He knew this wasn't Soujiro rebelling though. His defensive move shouldn't have even hurt Soujiro. The cry came from within and was something Soujiro was already struggling to contain. "Are you okay?" Kenshin at once asked and was already making a move to assist him. He was still holding the wrap he had accidentally pulled off him.

Soujiro raised a palm behind him to demand Kenshin not to come any closer . "Don't ever try to help again. You're to blame for part of this." He wasn't even drawing attention to the scuffle they just had. Soujiro stumbled back to his feet. "I only wanted the sword returned.… Why couldn't you just follow that simple request?"

He could tell Soujiro already had more tears rolling down his face. He had left the room as he said those words to Kenshin and had quicken his pace as he rushed to confine himself back to his own room.

Now that Soujiro had said it, Kenshin did feel partly responsible. He turned to face the others and saw their mixed emotions on the matter. Avaron had even started to walk towards them the moment she heard Soujiro cry out. Kaoru had also made a move to go after Soujiro before Kenshin stopped her.

"We can't keep letting him resort to confining himself," she told him. She didn't believe Soujiro actually wanted to leave. Why would he have been cleaning outside this morning if he really wanted to leave? She wanted to at least tell him that he wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't bear to look straight at her and say he wanted to leave.

"I know," Kenshin agreed. "But we can't barge in either. Let's just give him a minute

Koharu had almost turned away so not to watch Kenshin have to hurt him again. She knew Soujiro was also placing blame on her.

"Perhaps it's for the best," Sanosuke uttered after a moment.

"What's that?" Yahiko asked.

"You heard him. Let the Meiji take him back. He's recovered …somewhat. Let the Meiji deal with him now. He's clearly out stayed his welcome."

"No!" Kaoru at once said. "By those standards I should be kicking you and Yahiko out."

"Hey," Yahiko spat out defensively.

"You two can be just as impulsive and headstrong but it's never crossed my mind to ban you or give up on any of my students... Why should I…or any of us be giving up on Soujiro?"

Yahiko looked away while scratching his head. He hadn't ever wanted Soujiro to leave, but it was still hard not to look guilty as Kaoru said the words. Sanosuke showed that he was put in his place when he offered no more argument against the matter. Simply put, Soujiro deserved to stay just like the rest of them.

Honoka was now seen passing Avaron and drawing everyone's attention as she approached Kaoru. "So are you responsible for him?"

Kaoru now bit her lower lip. She suddenly became more nervous talking to the frail woman than she had with the thug towering over all the rest of them. She smiled nervously. "I guess I am. I do apologize for his behavior, none of this has been easy for him to-"

"I want to be the one to talk to him."

"Um…" She looked at Kenshin. He shook his head in objection. Clearly, no good would come from letting Honoka through.

"Why are you looking at him? Who's the head of this household?" She demanded.

"This is my family home and I'm the instructor at this school," Kaoru replied calmly. "I don't think it's a good idea for him to see anyone."

"Nonsense. The child just insulted my niece and he also has taken something very valuable from my home. I demand right now you let me see him. He needs to answer to me for what he's done …. If you don't let me through, I'll get the police involved."

Avaron panicked inwardly. If the police were to get involved, it would ruin any chance Soujiro had at making this place his home. At the thought, she stepped forward to intervene. "Aunt Honoka, I think we should do as-"

"Hold your tongue, child," she at once snapped at her niece.

"Let me talk to him then-"

"Not another word!" Honoka raised her voice. "I haven't forgotten your role in this. That sword should have never left it's spot in the house. He'll answer to me just like you did and be put in his place for what he's done."

Avaron at once stepped away obediently unable to hide her fault and guilt.

She turned back to face Kaoru and approached her on the steps. "It's either me or the police, who would you prefer to set him straight?"

Kaoru eventually realized she didn't have much of a choice. She reasoned Soujiro would be more reasonable and cordial with Honoka than with the police if they got involved. She stepped aside and let Honoka through. She then cringed at what was coming.

 _Ooh this is not going to end well…._

* * *

 **Most of the next chapter is written! I'll try to have it up within the week!**


	31. Chapter 31

The moment he entered his room and closed his door, he clutch his bangs as he let out a vocal cry. He felt the pain his words had on Avaron and became grieved at the heart. It had been hard to say it then, but it tore him even more as he looked back on the scene.

He didn't know how he could do it. He didn't know how he could take care of her. He couldn't give her any promises. He didn't understand how she saw any life with him. He was counting on others to take care of Koharu. He was going to have to enter the life of an assassin and spy again. The risks weren't worth it to him. He felt he had no choice but to lash out against Avaron whether she understood or not. What was worse is he made himself a enemy to everyone else. He felt his time here was up. He had proven to everyone else he hadn't learned a thing since being here and that he was still no less grateful. It was far from the truth however. He had come to love it here. He didn't want to leave at all. He was ready to say yes to Kaoru and let her try to help him. Now he was sure he had destroyed any chance of having a home to return to anymore. Above all, he knew Kenshin must be angry in how he had treated Kaoru that day. How could he remain welcomed here anymore?

He shifted to his side against the wall and fell against it until he was in a seated position and continued to cry softly. It was nothing to do with the slap this time. He wasn't angry at her or even thinking how he had been mistreated by his adoptive family, as usually such a strike would bring those painful memories to life. He still felt he did what needed to be done, even if it cost him his stay here. He would have rather falsely admit he wanted to leave than hear Kaoru or the others say he had to leave after what he had done.

He suddenly held his breath and tears when he soon heard footsteps approaching his door. They were soon followed by an enraged voice. "Soujiro. Open this door at once!"

Soujiro didn't know how this day could get any worse. Of all people, it was Honoka. He looked towards the ceiling trying to quietly catch his breath and stop the tears from falling.

"Soujiro! If you don't answer me in three seconds, I'm entering on my initiative."

He got his feet beneath him and stood while trying to use his sleeves to quickly dry his tears. "Please go." He barely managed to utter out. He still couldn't catch his breath. "I can't do this now…."

Honoka, true to her word, opened his door and entered.

"I didn't give you permission-"

"You don't have permission to speak, child!" Honoka lashed out. "You will remain silent when a elder is speaking to you."

She approached and cornered him against the wall he was using for support. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Soujiro couldn't bring himself to.

"This is the second time you've humiliated her in front of a crowd. I disregarded it the first time because she took the blame for it and convinced me you had every reason to be angry." She said while referring to when she witnessed Soujiro lashing out at Avaron the night they had met. "Not only that, but you just attacked the girl. Look at me!" She demanded when he still was refusing.

He narrowed his gaze and slowly lifted it to meet her gaze. Honoka was then given a full view of his heartbreak and misery revealed through his misty eyes and moist skin on his cheeks. When she just kept staring at him, he looked away and used his sleeve to try and dry his eyes again.

Honoka's face twisted back into confusion. "I don't understand. Why did you do it?" She asked when she realized how dejected he was. "Why do you toy with her heart and then push her away?"

He had to break his gaze with her because he felt the wave of tears coming again. While his face was still concealed, he felt another wave of grief and despair come over him. He shut his eyes as hard as he could trying to gain control of his emotions and getting a decent breath of air back in his lungs.

He let out a forced breath before he could finally utter any words. "Look…I …am not who you think I am," he admitted. "The less you know the better…. Just take your niece and go. I promise I'll stay away from now on."

Honoka only pursed her wrinkled lips and forcefully grabbed his arm to make him lower it. "You're going to tell me everything."

"With all due respect, it's none of your business." He managed to meet her gaze as he said it and pulled his arm from her grasp. He immediately looked away when Honoka raised her hand to slap him.

She withheld it and lowered her hand to point her finger accusingly. "I know about my husband's sword. I know it's still here."

"What?" He more of cried out in horror.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know it's here. Avaron told me everything. Where is it?" She raised her voice in a sharper tone.

Soujiro's heart started pounding even harder than it already has been. How much was everything? How was he supposed to know where to start? He forced himself to take a deep breath and when he exhaled, his breath trembled. The events of today were becoming to be too much. It wasn't just the question of the sword alone that was overwhelming him. It was what he had done to Avaron and then everyone else. He was sure he had lost their trust and his stay here. "I…."

"Speak up!"

He attempted to try and breathe again to calm himself. His throat only seemed to tighten even more so that he felt it in his chest as well. He didn't know how to explain himself and get his emotions under control. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to break down in front of her. "I can't…."

…..

He jumped when Honoka took hold of his shoulders as Soujiro started to hunch over in his struggle over his emotions and trying to get in a decent breath. When he met her gaze again, he saw it had completely changed from acrimony to concern.

Before she let herself feel sorry, she took his hand clutching at his chest and turned his palm upwards to clutch his wrist and feel his pulse. He resisted for only a moment until he saw what she was doing.

Her brow furrowed. "So you have a heart after all."

He rolled his eyes at the slight.

She understood though that he wasn't overreacting to gain sympathy or delay telling the truth. His pulse had clearly skyrocketed. "Catch your breath, child," she encouraged, her voice becoming soft and warm. She had also been aware how sick he had been. She still held his hand out towards her and rested her other hand over it and affectionately stroked his knuckles like she had done the first few minutes the two had met. He stared trying to decide whether or not to withdraw his hand from her.

"Take your time. I'm here to scold you, not wound you more." She now knew for sure that he wasn't just putting on a pretense to hold off from telling the truth. "Do you need a doctor?"

He at once shook his head and withdrew his hand back. "No, but I'm still contagious and you're standing too close."

"There's no need to worry about me," she said. He turned away seeing now he was being allowed to gather his composure.

Now that he had a moment to think, he realized that Honoka wasn't necessarily demanding the truth about him. As far as he could tell, she still was believing what Kenshin had told her. She was wanting to know the truth about the sword he had taken and frankly, that was her business to know.

After getting a few deep breaths, his throat finally started loosening and the wave of tears he had wanted to shed were not as strong. He turned to face Honaka again. "Kenshin has been holding onto the sword for me,"he answered the question she had been desiring. "Ask him, he'll give it to you."

Honoka held her arm out. "Fine. Let's go."

He didn't know why she held her arm out, but he at once shook his head.

"Don't you think you've been rude enough today? That sword is your responsibility and you took it from me. You are not going to make it someone else's problem."

"Any other time I would do it…." Soujiro started. It wasn't going to be hard to simply face Kenshin again, but it was the fact he had clearly been lamenting and cut to the heart for what he had done. It was not only humiliating but he had tried to put on a front that he no longer wanted their company. The very sight of him now would ruin that.

Honoka knew that. She extended her arm out again. "Do as your told, child. I don't know my way around here, I'm your guest and you need to face the consequences of your actions. Come now."

 _You found your way to my room, didn't you_? He wanted to question her. He stared at the arm she was keeping extended out to him and realized that she was requesting that he both escort her and support her. Soujiro was going to have to walk down the hall with her holding on to him and in the state he was currently in because of the tears he had shed.

"Hurry, child. I'm not getting any younger."

He sighed deeply and finally extended his arm out for her to hold onto. She rested both her arms around his before letting him lead the way back out. This was his ultimate defeat. "Keep you head raised, child. You're helping an old woman. There's nothing to be ashamed about that."

He did as he was told and slowly lifted his gaze as he led her into there next room. He saw Kenshin already having been waiting in the next room. He had at first been on standby in case things went too ill between Soujiro and Honoka. Whatever direction it would have taken, he had the sword ready to be returned back to Honoka. As Soujiro entered the room, he saw no one else present. He wanted to ask about Avaron and figured they must be addressing the injury he had caused her. He didn't feel he had to right to ask about her anymore. He was still trying to cut ties with the Ohara family after all.

Kenshin was astonished to see the two not only leave the room peacefully, but Soujiro offering her support as he led her down the hall. He could almost smile warmly when Honoka berated him for his posture and made him stand straight and lift his gaze. The only reason he didn't give into a full smile was because when he met Soujiro's gaze, he saw how broken he was over what had taken place. Above all, he really understood why Soujiro reacted the way he did.

It seemed to take forever for Soujiro to get to Kenshin. Once he did, he let go of Honoka to retrieve the sword from Kenshin. "Soujiro," he said as he was giving the sword to him. "Kaoru, wanted me to make something very clear."

He reluctantly met his gaze, waiting to hear the words that he would be leaving the dojo for good.

"You know you were out of line today. Not only in how you treated Miss Avaron but Kaoru as well... And she wants it to be clear that you're not leaving here any time soon until you learn some respect." He still has Soujiro's wrap in hand and held it out to him for him to take.

He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. He was confounded， yet relieved by the news. He showed his thanks by taking the sword and wrap and acknowledging Kenshin with a small bow of his head before turning back to face Honoka and presented the sword to her.

"I agree," Honoka inserted. She took the sword from it's sheathe to examine the condition of the sword. It was just as she remembered it.

"I promise you won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll stay away-"

"You speak when you're spoken to, child," Honoka said as she slammed the blade back in the sheathe. "Learn that first."

Soujiro meekly nodded.

"I want just a few more minutes with him," she requested of Kenshin.

Never had Soujiro desired more for Kenshin to remain in his presence. He thought he would just hand the sword over and that this would all finally be over. He wanted Kenshin to somehow end this and send the woman away.

No matter how Soujiro looked at it though, Honoka had every right to be here and he had every reason to show his respect. She could have reported him as a thief and even a kidnapper because of Avaron having stayed the night with him. It would be her word over his.

He resigned himself to stand there a few more minutes and let her berate him instead.

When Kenshin respectfully took his leave, Honoka added to his discomfort by staying quiet and staring down at him. He dared not speak first again and decided to distract himself by slowly putting the wrap back on.

"Why did you need it?" She finally asked.

He finally felt he could meet her gaze. "I got caught up in with some distasteful people. " He didn't feel like he was lying at all. Those policemen were no better than criminals and above all, he had to deal with Chou. "They found out about my sister and I had no way to protect her...I never asked Avaron to give me a weapon, but you should know, she saved my sister's life by taking that sword. For that reason alone, I don't regret not having it at my side. We both would be dead by now if Avaron had not brought me that sword." He continued trying to clear the air for her. "It was only used to defend and protect. No one died by my hand while in possession of it."

"I ...suppose…that isn't a terrible reason. You do make it hard for me to stay furious for that…." Honoka said as she started pacing slowly in thought. Her face hardened again and she stopped towards the corner of the room and faced him again. "And yet, you thank her by saying such cruel words and throwing the girl against the ground in a dress, I might add, we have spent days restoring."

Soujiro cringed as she spoke. "That part was an accident…." he uttered regrettably.

"You didn't mean it, but you were still out of line. You shall apologize to the poor girl."

He started to open his mouth to argue he had said what needed to be said, but stopped himself. Honoka had a expression against him that dared him to open his mouth and say otherwise. She would not let him deny or refuse anything Instead, he spat out a sigh of defeat and showed his fault but letting his gaze fall back on the floor.

"Is Avaron in danger?" She next questioned.

He shook his head.

"Then what's the problem?"

"A time may come when she could be put in danger."

"May? It will come."

"Not if I-"

"Soujiro," she raised her palm to demand his silence. He obeyed. She approached him more closely and eyed the wrap he wore. "She helped you in your time of need, did she not?"

He tried to think carefully how to answer her.

She continued speaking, however. "You needed a doctor, warm clothes, a weapon, she kept your secret; She did these things for you, yes?"

He only nodded. He wished he knew what had all been revealed to this woman. He didn't want to end up telling or admitting anything else to her.

"By what means do you think that Avaron was able to provide these things for you," she held up the sword to include it.

"I guess…you," he uttered, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Exactly, you don't owe Avaron. You owe me."

"I'll pay you back for the trouble," Soujiro said at once. "It might be a few months because of my circumstances but you'll get back every cent plus more for the trouble I've caused. That's the best I can do for you."

"It's not nearly enough."

He was starting to lose his patience. "Then what is it you are-"

"I'm dying."

There it was. All of Honoka's previous and current actions were making sense now. Soujiro was saddened for her, especially Avaron, but he wondered now if he really was going to be guilted into marriage. He couldn't be her only hope. Lastly, even if Avaron wanted that future with him, he was sure this isn't how she would want it to happen.

"Not all the money in the world is going to bring me comfort."

"I'm sorry," he said with a sincere voice. "I truly am," he added with a bow. "But there's no life I can offer her…. I say this because I do care for her. She will fair far worse with me.… not because I fear something happening to her…she'll be more alone than ever. I'm…owned…sworn by the allegiance I made to the Meiji."

Honoka at once became downhearted.

Soujiro rose from his respectful bow to meet her gaze. "Is there no one else out there to look after her?" _Besides her possessive cousin…._

"She is barely given a chance. The poor girl…has a reputation."

He nodded. "She told me..."

"Then you know no one will risk being seen with her."

He of all should know better. The extremes his own family went to protect their reputation caused him pain and misery even though he was nothing but innocent at the time. Avaron's own father had to give up on Soujiro because he had to protect his own reputation so he and his daughter could still have a decent life. "Has that much damage been done?"

Honoka nodded. "It's my fault. It started with me. Even though I took her in, I was cruel for a long time. I turned the whole family against her," she said she clutched at her chest as if there had been a physical pain. "Even after I brought her home after she ran away, I didn't change over night. I still told everyone and vented it to the family. I didn't know at that time I was ruining her future. They told their friends and then their friends, embellishing the mistake Avaron never made... I tried to give Avaron whatever she wanted, but the girl never desired money. The only thing she ever wanted was the father and mother she lost...

…Until more recently." She said as she eyed Soujiro. "I wish you could know how sad she was when she thought she was leaving you in Kofu. For a moment, she was the happiest I've seen her and then you reject the poor girl. Not just once, but a few times."

He ended up letting out a frustrated groan and dropped his head into his palm. He knew he was guilty but he didn't plan this all out to break her heart in the end.

"I'm running out of time to make up for the damage I've done." Honoka finished. "I can't rest in peace until I know I've made up for what I've done to her."

"That's understandable, but you can't count on me to fix it." He then shook his head. "It was wrong what I did to her…but she will not fair any better with me. Otherwise…if I could…. If things were different…."

"If you wait for things to be perfect, you'll never get anywhere in life," she said in a coarse tone. "You should know by now how fragile... How short life is."

"Yes…" he softly acknowledged and looked away as he meditated more deeply on the thought.

Honoka now held up sword to him. "If you will just watch over her, I will let you keep this special sword. It's not going to do me any good."

Soujiro's face twisted with repulse and he took a few steps back from her. "You're trying to bribe me into marriage now?"

"Of course not!" She snapped back at him. She approached him again with the sword. "All I'm asking is you watch over her. To let her come to you if she needs help. Don't forget, you owe me. You can at least give me this assurance."

"I don't need your family heirloom to make that kind of promise."

"So you agree to these terms then?" She held up the sword again for him to accept.

She wasn't giving up on him. How could she? Not only had she grown fond of him since they meet, but thanks to Kenshin, he had ended up painting Soujiro everything she would have wanted for Avaron. He couldn't just give her the truth to scare her away though, especially after Honoka revealed that she wasn't too great with keeping secrets. He would just have to keep telling her no. He raised his gaze to once more refuse the offer but was in turned, met with her eyes glistening eyes tearing up. She never actually said he needed to marry her, but that he would at least stay her friend. Soujiro wasn't stupid though. This was an attempt to keep Soujiro in Avaron's life. The one person that had made her happy again. To agree to it would give Honoka hope that Soujiro would change his mind one day.

"Take it!" She demanded. She then added more calmly. "Then I'll leave."

He hesitated. _Why is she so willing to part with the sword? Shouldn't it at least go to her son? Perhaps Honoka is not blinded to how he treats Avaron. If that is the case, it's just one more reason for Honoka to push this onto me. Who knows how he'll manipulate and use her once Honoka is gone. Still…how can I protect her her from him?_

He then remembered something he and Avaron had said to each other back when they walked through the market together.

* * *

 _Avaron pulled forth a small purse where she carried some money and gave it to Koharu. "Why don't you go across the street and get us each something to snack on? Including something for Soujiro's new friend."_

 _"All right, sure," she said happily and was almost too eager in taking the money from Avaron._

 _"You didn't need to do that," Soujiro frowned._

 _"Why not? I'm hungry too and it be rude to eat in front of you three." She was including the cat._

 _Soujiro wasn't buying it._

 _"You'd do it for me, wouldn't you."_

 _His frown softened as he nodded. "Of course."_

 _"That's good enough for me then."_

 _He caved into a soft chuckle. "I hope you're not this trusting with everyone you meet. But I will find a way to make it up to you...somehow."_

* * *

This hadn't been some elaborate plan to make Soujiro indebted to them. Avaron had kept quiet about her aunt's condition and never used it to drop strong hints like Honoka now was. At that time, Avaron knew Soujiro was trying to heal and escape Tokyo. She had helped so he could escape and she well knew there was a chance she might never ever see him again so she wasn't pulled into the trouble he was in with the Meiji. He didn't know how he would ever make it up to a girl who already had everything it seemed. Even now, Avaron wasn't at her happiest and it was about to get much harder for her.

"You just have to promise to let her come to you in her time of need and let yourself be found right when she needs it. I think that's fair because that's exactly what she's done for you."

What she said was very true. It wasn't read for Avaron at all, buy she still did those things for him.

He nodded in agreement and then smile. "I'll make sure she's taken care of."

He knew Honoka desired him to be more than a friend to Avaron, but she acted like he had agreed to all her wishes. Her disheartened tears change to tears of relief as she lunged and pulled him in a tight embrace around the neck. "I knew I could count on you."

He had not been expecting the older woman to lunge and take hold of him and froze awkwardly in her hold. He forgot momentarily that he was helping her make up for a life long regret and saying those words alone was taking a great burden off her shoulders. She pulled away still holding the sword and at once placed it into his hands. He had to take it otherwise she would have let it drop. He didn't fully understand why she was parting with the sword so readily. She must have long been planning to give it to him after Avaron was forced to reveal why Kenshin was carrying it around. It wasn't just a last minute decision.

He was merely afraid of looking bad that he only agreed to watch over Avaron if he got something out of it. Perhaps by giving him the sword, he thought Honoka would trust he would never forget the promise he just made. It was a valuable thing she was willing to part with for the sake of her niece. This proved how she loved Avaron and Soujiro had proved he was worthy of welding the sword that had protected them. Seeing it that way made it easier for him to accept for the old woman's sake.

As Honoka promised, she started to take her leave and right before she left the room, she turned to look over her shoulder one last time at him. "Remember this promise, Seta Soujiro. I'll be watching very closely."

He only nodded. He wasn't unsure if she meant now or the afterlife. It was, however, expected that he would have to face Avaron. He looked down at the sword in thought tracing the edge of the lotus hilt with his thumb as he contemplated how that conversation would go. He felt like he was just going to end up breaking her heart again. He didn't know how to explain the promise he had just made to her aunt without embarrassing her or to explain the sword still in his grasp.

He broke his gaze from the sword and his thoughts to gaze down the hall and frowned. "I know you're there."

Silence.

"Koharu," he demanded.

She slowly and meekly emerged from his room and stood in the hall facing him. "I thought you could only sense people threatening you."

"Except I know you very well and you're hard to miss."

"Kaoru is here too!" She pointed back in the room.

A moment later, the door to his room slammed open to Kaoru holding a fist at Koharu. "You little-you said you wouldn't rat me out!"

They had ended up in his room when Kenshin left with the sword in hand and entered the main entrance to check on Soujiro and Honoka. While Kenshin was distracted, Koharu had tried to tiptoe though the yard and back on the pouch to listen in on their conversation only to find that they were not in Soujiro's room. So she entered into his room and put her ear against the door to listen in. Kaoru had noticed her absence and didn't have to guess too hard what Koharu was up to. She had tried to be the mature adult and not invade on the private conversation but Koharu knew Kaoru well enough already to know how to pull her in on it too.

"She's trying to force Sou into marriage." She had whispered to her.

That was all it took for Kaoru to plant her ear against the door to listen in on the whole conversation taking place.

The only thing that really disturbed Soujiro was that there had been two girls hiding in his room. He had long put together that there was little privacy here, but this further stressed it to him. Actually, he was relieved and approached the two girls down the hall. "Then you know that this wasn't some deal I arranged. She wanted me to have this." He held up the sword. "I tried to not accept it.… "

"Don't you see?" Kaoru clasped her hands and tilted her head with a smile. "She's already accepting you into the family. It's so sweet."

Soujiro's face twisted in confusion. "What are you talking about? I made it clear I couldn't-"

"She clearly wants it to be you, Soujiro," Kaoru explained even though he knew full well Honoka's intention. He just didn't tie the thought to the sword she gifted to him as a wedding present. "Don't think of it as you two compromising. Think of it also…as her blessing. You know…in case you two do decide…well you know." She was actually afraid to say the word out loud to him.

Soujiro's lips parted and he looked over his shoulder in the direction Honoka had left. It seemed he was ready to run after the old woman and refuse the sword again. He then looked back at the sword now holding a new meaning to him… and one that terrified him.

"So…like an engagement ring?" Koharu asked, and then giggled.

 _Not helping Koharu._

"Kind of," Kaoru shrugged her shoulders.

"It's like when I gave Sou my music box. It was my way of showing he was family…and he gave his last sword up for me. Only family do such things for each other."

Kaoru saw how heavy these words were for him to hear and knew she needed to quickly assure him otherwise. She had thought she was making him feel better by helping him not view it as some compromise that was made.

She stepped forward raising her hands in a calming manner. "Take it easy. You're not engaged and even if you were, nothing could come of it any time soon. You still have to recover and present yourself before the Meiji... And earn their trust," she added quickly. "For now, Honoka just doesn't want you writing Avaron out of your life." She carefully approached him and took the sword from his grasp. "I'll hold on to this for you until you're ready. For now, you need make peace with Avaron. You did much more than just sprain her ankle." She talked down at him. "You sort of humiliated her."

After a moment, he could only give an awkward nod.

"Well go on, now!" She requested and nudged the end the sword into his shoulder to urge him around.

He stumbled at the force and clutched his shoulder as he about collapsed.

"Ah! Sorry I just want you-" Kaoru was mortified and reached out to support him until he froze. That was when she saw the ends of his lips curl into a smirk. "Soujiro!" Her cheeks turned red as she held her fist up with the sword still within.

Koharu burst out laughing when she realizing Soujiro was messing with Kaoru. _He's smiling again!_

Soujiro also let out a soft laugh and stood straight. He nodded to her again to affirm to her he was fulfilling her request and turned away to seek out Avaron. He almost stopped again because he knew he had blatantly defied Kaoru that day and even after all he done, she was still letting him stay. Not only did he have to make peace with her…again, but thank her for the mercy granted to him to be here…as well as one other thing. He continued forward, however, thinking it was best to fulfill what Kaoru was currently expecting of him.

Kaoru now turned her sharp glare down at Koharu and crossed her arms. "Nobody would ever know you two weren't related.

The comment only made Koharu giggle with blushed cheeks.

Kaoru touched her finger to her face and tilted her head thoughtfully. "I suppose you never know what kind of day it will be with Soujiro. He's had every reason to be sad, but his outburst today was so sudden, and now he's left here with a smile on his face."

Koharu nodded shyly. "Yeah…ten years of keeping your emotions bottled up does that." It wasn't her first time witnessing Soujiro's moods change dramatically. She had at first blamed herself thinking she had been the source of it, but was able to make sense of his behavior the more he had revealed his past to her. She just hoped Avaron could put that together as well.

Koharu now bit her lower lip as she thought the following. _Oh, Sou.… Don't run her off because no other girl is going to be able to understand like we do. You still deserve to be happy though…._

They eventually followed Soujiro to where they left Avaron under Kenshin's care. She also had the company of Yahiko's, Sanosuke's and Honoka's still present at her side. Her heels had long been removed and her sprained ankle wrapped for support. The moment Soujiro entered the room, she frowned and turned away. The room quickly became too quiet as all other eyes turned on him. Soujiro only struggled to speak up because he only wanted to talk to her. He couldn't ask her to speak alone because he didn't want to make her walk, but he had a feeling that everyone else would be against leaving him alone with her. Plus, they were in a public room and he technically didn't have the right to make anyone leave. Kaoru has made that very clear.

"Avaron…." He tried to push through the awkwardness.

She still wouldn't meet his gaze.

There was nothing but silence in the air as all eyes now rested on him. He approached her more closely. "Look…." He then closed his eyes with an exasperated breath. No one even care how they added to his discomfort.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He finally blurted out.

She met his gaze disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Sanosuke spat.

 _Why is he even here_? He clenched his fists.

Honoka was seen and heard whispering to Avaron.

"I can't." Avaron snapped at her aunt suddenly.

"Don't raise your voice at me child. It's barely sprained, now get up and go."

Soujiro then saw the Avaron was no less thrilled about their situation than he was. If anyone was a victim here, it was her. He knew her actions to be sincere and that she was here because she had been worried about him and that she had wanted to see him. A part of him wished she would have just given up and left already. He knew one thing for sure and that's that he didn't want to hurt her again. He approached her more closely and lowered his hand down to her. "Come on, let's go."

Even though she knew she was going to go, she now gazed doubtfully at him. The moment she took hold of his hand, however, he knelt down to place her arm around him so she could lean into him without having to put weight on her swollen ankle. It was about that moment that Koharu and Kaoru walked into the room. Koharu at first felt a twinge of jealousy seeing Avaron's arm around Soujiro and the other resting in his hand. She then noticed Avaron's rosy's cheeks and trying to hide her bashful gaze from everyone else, especially Soujiro. While she still felt a twinge of jealousy, she knew what it was like to have those arms around her. Once Soujiro offered his support, you could trust he was never going to let you fall again. To Koharu, it had been the most special feeling and one she had never taken for granted. He had first shown such reliance the day they met when he had to literally keep her from falling off the rooftop. By the end of the night, she knew if she lost her balance, he was ready to catch her. He was never going to understand what that meant to her and now he unknowingly was letting Avaron experience the same thing.

 _You better not take him for granted._ Koharu crossed her arms that revealed her jealously.

As Soujiro walked passed her, he could sense her jealousy and lowered his hand from Avaron briefly to ruffle her bangs. "Sou! Stop messing up my hair." She tried to slap his hand off.

He softly laughed and by the end of it, Koharu was smiling again. She was reminded that no matter how close he got to Avaron, she would never have the bond that he and Koharu shared. The fact he was still wearing her jade necklace around his wrist proved that.

 _He would never do that for Avaron._ She reminded herself _._

"Are we really going to trust him alone with her? She is injured because of him." Sanosuke continued to be suspicious.

Koharu was already glowering at him.

"Oh nonsense!" Honoka said with her pursed wrinkled lips. "It was probably already sprained. She hasn't been able to walk in those shoes all day. All it was going to take was a little push to throw her down... Clumsy girl."

"You're defending him?" Sanosuke was surprised.

"Soujiro's actions today are understandable," Kenshin interjected. "If you see his motives behind the actions, you'll see he was acting protectively. Not just for Koharu's sake but Avaron's too. Part of it was him reacting to fear as well."

"Explain," Honoka demanded. She thought Kenshin the same age as Soujiro and thus treated him as a younger child rather than the mature adult he was.

Kenshin didn't help when he let out a nervous chuckle. He did have to pretend he had always been close to Soujiro and not create conflict in the story he had already told Honoka. "Soujiro was orphaned and grew up in a rough environment. Many of the people he has counted on abandoned him. For awhile he was lost in the wrong crowd until…." He started to lose his words.

"Until I recently came along and straightened him up." Kaoru stepped up confidently. She was fulfilling her role as his older cousin.

"Ah, so he's in the army because of you," Honoka assumed. "Yes, that probably taught him much needed discipline." She then thought more deeply on it. "Poor child. Thank goodness he has you. His life could have turned up much worse without all your support. He should be more thankful."

"Yet, you're settling for him? You can't do better for your daughter?"

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru berated.

"She's my niece," Honoka corrected. "And I'm not settling for Soujiro. If I were settling, my niece would have been married a long time ago."

This was shocking news.

"What? I thought she had a reputation," Koharu questioned.

"Precisely. Who do you think are the ones who want to marry her?" By their blank expressions, Honoka knew they were clueless as to what she was saying. "The reason I travel with my niece is so she can take a break from the misery she suffers in this town. Somehow, her mistake she never made gets found out and she's rejected. The only ones willing to welcome her…are foreign ones…old foreign ones."

She let that sit with them for a moment. Yahiko then spoke up for the first time. "So… only old men want to marry her?"

"Yes. Men who have already had a family and lived a full normal life and try to be young again. They want to take advantage of the situation Avaron is in. She would be ripped away from everything she knows and be viewed as something exotic or a plaything to show off...so I'm not settling for Soujiro and neither is she. She genuinely cares for him and did you not see how he handled the pitiful girl just now?" She questioned mainly Sanosuke.

"That's…terrible," Kaoru said in response to Avaron's situation.

"The fact that they used to know each other also plays another vital role in their relationship."

"What?" Everyone except Koharu exclaimed.

"Did you not know this?" Honoka sat her hands on her hips, now questioning mainly Kaoru.

Kaoru then tried not to appear too surprised. She then let out a nervous laugh. "He can be quite secretive…."

Koharu stepped forward and nodded eagerly. "I can't believe this hasn't been mentioned until now. Yes, Avaron once knew Soujiro before he worked for Shishio. Her father tried to take him in but they couldn't because he was an Englishman and Sou's owners were too prominent in the village they resided in. Her father could have easily been charged with kidnapping so he had no choice but to leave Sou so he could protect his daughter." Koharu's expression suddenly became regretful and she covered her mouth. "I don't think I was supposed to say that much! Don't tell Sou you heard it from me." She only wanted to explain the history between Soujiro and Avaron.

It dawned on Kenshin that Soujiro has in fact mentioned this…he just didn't realize it was Avaron and her family. He had kept their identity concealed. He wondered why. Perhaps it was for this very reason. He was trying to forget Avaron and any future he had desired with her and yet, everyone else around him was encouraging it. This now would encourage everyone to encourage Soujiro to hold onto her. He wondered what Soujiro must be saying to the girl as of now. He had shockingly calmed down and came out peacefully with Honoka. Honoka had also calmed down so she must have gotten what she wanted. It was unclear how was all going to end.

"We will never know if her father made the right decision to leave Soujiro like that. Had he taken Soujiro and been caught with him, he would have never been welcomed back in this country again and Avaron ripped away from her father," Honoka continued. "Avaron still strongly believes something could have been done. Regardless of that, the moment she knew who Soujiro was, she has done everything she could to make it up to him for them abandoning him in his time of need as a child."

Sanosuke had simply thought Avaron had been a naïve child that Soujiro had taken advantage of. It was the only thing he had assumed when he had first fought Soujiro on the street a few months ago. Her devotion to protecting Soujiro had astounded him at the time and he had been angry at Soujiro for toying with an innocent girl's heart and using her. This shed new light on the matter. Her devotion to him was righting a wrong her family had committed against Soujiro. Had her father been able to protect Soujiro, things would have turned out very differently. History as they know it would have been different. What were the chances of Shishio stumbling upon another child that held potential as Soujiro did and one he could use at will to perform the deeds he no longer could by himself? He then thought about the trouble Soujiro was in at the time and Sanosuke has done nothing to help the matter. That was why Avaron had intervened and risked the thug's wrath. She wasn't going to abandon Soujiro again in his time of need. Sanosuke suddenly developed newfound respect for the young woman.

"The fact they found each again is amazing…it can't be by accident," Kaoru giggled to herself. "It's quite romantic."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Oh brother…."

Even Koharu had a disinterested expression at the thought but it was Yahiko who got smacked at the back of his head by Kaoru for his comment. "Hey ug-"

He stopped himself when Koharu now cast here beady eyes on him daring him to finish the sentence. _Who's side is she on?_ He pouted.

Honoka cleared her throat to get their attention. "Perhaps my intentions are better understood. It isn't just an old woman marrying off her niece…and the last thing Avaron and I are doing is settling for Soujiro. To simply put it, she's fulfilled her role helping him in his time of need…now I want him to take care of her. And if something more were to come of it…I wouldn't object to it either."

The rest of them exchanged glances with each other. It dawned on them something else Soujiro has been keeping to himself. He wanted to be there for Avaron, but he had practically sold his soul to the Meiji. It wasn't exactly his choice on whether he could choose to go against orders and drop everything to help Avaron when that time came. Looking back at the promise he made to Honoka, Kaoru realized that's just what Soujiro agreed to do. Avaron had put everything on the line for Soujiro and he just agreed to do the same for her. He would break the law again for her sake, yet, the law will not be so easy on him like it was on Avaron.

 _The most important thing is he doesn't have to break the law again. He has us now and he keeps forgetting that,_ Kaoru thought bitterly. _We can make sure Avaron is safe until Soujiro is able to step in and care for her. That's what family is for._

Sanosuke shrugged. "Seems fair." He ended up speaking up for everyone.

"Of course it is," Honoka said righteously. "I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't so." She straightened her posture. "Now that I've made my wishes clear, I shall take my leave." She cleared her throat and flattened the cloth of her kimono in front of her. "Now, who will be walking me home?"

Everybody's eyes grew big until they eventually looked to Sanosuke, including Kenshin.

"Why me?" He barked.

Honoka held her chin up as she started to take her leave. "You're obviously the strongest and most capable and a poor old woman needs your assistance. Come now." She requested.

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled. "You're more than capable."

"Who am I to argue the words of such a wise woman. She clearly wants you to walk her," Kenshin smiled innocently.

Sanosuke made a threatening fist at him.

Kaoru then elbowed the thug's side and whispered: "It's best he stays near Soujiro anyway. It's his job. Just go."

Sanosuke was heard muttering under his breath before following Honoka out the door. The poor woman was tired and had expended more energy than she was used to. She wasn't wanting to rush Avaron but at the same time was ready to head home and recover her strength and wait eagerly for her niece to return. While Sanosuke was left to the task of escorting Honoka, Kaoru thought she would check on Soujiro. She found them back in the yard where Soujiro had found a wooden bench for Avaron to sit on and he leaned against a tree for support while facing her.

 _He's still not listening. I told him not to stay outside!_ She glowered. If they hadn't looked so deep in conversation, she would have marched right down there to them and demanded Soujiro come inside.

 _At least Avaron isn't crying…._

Avaron's posture suddenly tensed up as she shot her gaze up at him. "The worst part is I knew you were just trying to drive me away…but I still hit you. I've never hit anyone before….Why would you think it would be better that way?"

He turned away from with a sigh and looked off towards the distance even though there was a protective wall around the dojo. He then shrugged. "I just needed you to leave and you wouldn't. You should have just left. None of this would have happened if you would have just got the hint earlier."

"I got the hint, Soujiro. I got it a long time ago from you…but that doesn't mean I haven't worried and thought about you a lot. The last news I got was that you nearly died…so of course I took this opportunity to see you. Why wouldn't I?" She then looked towards the ground and scoffed, yet, with traces of a smile forming. She was thinking how he had held her when he first caught her to keep her from falling. "Your coldness and abruptness at first nearly worked." She then shifted her eyes towards him. "You might have once been good at hiding emotions Soujiro, buy you only pulled it off for a moment."

He crossed his arms and turned his head away to hide his blush. "I'm sorry about that…I don't know what came over me."

Of all the things he was directly apologizing for, it was the one thing she could look back on and still smile about despite what followed after it. It wasn't just how he touched her, but how he reacted to her once he touched her. She supposed he acted like any normal guy but he had seemed so innocent and handled her so carefully. She giggled out loud as she looked back on it.

Soujiro frowned at hearing her giggle. "Why are you laughing?"

She at once hardened her face again and set her posture straight against the bench. For a moment, it grew quiet between them. It was about that time that Kaoru decided to leave them alone to finish talking.


	32. Chapter 32

A gust of wind blew and Soujiro's attention was drawn back to her when he saw the ends of her auburn hair blowing within his view. Ever since he woke up beside her in the inn room and he saw her hair down the first time, it had taken everything he had to not reach over and run his fingers through it and pull her closer to him. He probably would have had Koharu not been present at that time. He now half thought about reaching out to try and touch it until the wind ended up settling back down. He kept his eyes towards her and then sighed as he tugged at his wrap and then took it off.

She had shivered when the wind blew and especially after what he just promised Honoka, he couldn't simply ignore it. He dropped the wrap around her and about nearly talked himself into gathering her hair from within the wrap to set it above it. The tips of his fingers grazed her hair before he retracted his fingers back into his palms and lowered them at his side.

Avaron clutched the wrap and looked over her shoulder to find him staring shyly off in the distance. She faced forward and pulled the wrap more snug around her. "Either way, Soujiro, we don't have a lot of time to spend together…and I don't want to spend the whole time fighting with you.…I'm not sure what my aunt told you. Seeing how she's in a good mood, she must have gotten her way. What did she tell you? She's not forcing you to keep in company with me, is she?"

After a moment, he circled in front of her and surprised her when he got down on his knees and set his hands on his lap so to look up and face her directly.

She blushed. _Sometimes he acts so strangely…._ Yet, it was in that moment she realized without a doubt that she loved him. It was not common that a man would lower himself so to look up at a woman like this. He had spent that morning trying to get her to hate him but he ended up doing the opposite. Not by just how he had momentarily held her tenderly earlier but she understood somewhat why he had acted out. He had failed overall to bury his emotions and keep it contain so as to put on a show he never cared and had used her. Everyone saw right through it. They were just angry that he had tried it and he had hurt Avaron in the process.

He now had a shy smile as he looked up at her. "Do I look upset? Does it seem like I'm being forced to sit here and talk to you?"

She gazed quizzically and raised a brow. He was acting more calmly, but she still struggled to know whether he was still putting an act on just for her sake.

"Did I at all seem upset when I walked in the room after talking to her to get you?" He continued asking.

She finally shook her head. "Not as much as I expected.…"

Her cheeks flushed and became hot when he then leaned closer and whispered: "So maybe it worked out in my favor too."

"What does that mean?" She ended up whispering back to him.

He lowered his gaze, still smiling. "While your aunt may have gotten her way, I am finding myself…okay with it. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't want you to get hurt…. It's hard enough to leave Koharu behind but I know she's in safe hands. It's the only thing that makes this bearable. I just…don't know how to be there for you all the time. My life is the Meiji's now. They have to come first…that includes…over family…and that isn't fair for you. I will still do everything I can to be there for you, Avaron and I wouldn't think twice about putting you ahead of the Meiji. I can do that as a friend…but that's it. Anything more than that…I can't."

Avaron thought for a moment and then pushed herself off the bench to slowly ease herself in front of him on her knees. Just because he was willing to sit beneath her didn't mean she wanted to be above him.

Soujiro inched away slightly and closed his fists up on his lap revealing that he was still trying to close himself off from her.

"I'm not asking you to make promises. That's not why I'm here. I'm here because I've been worried and the fact alone is I missed you… what is wrong with that?" That's what a friend does."

"Because it's hard enough…."he whispered again. "The time I've spent with you and Koharu is going to be my most fond memories. Those moments spent together have been wonderful…walking through the market place, the night you stayed over at the inn and Koharu wrestled me and you berated me for fighting back," he chuckled at the memory. "The night we kissed.… It was wrong but I took advantage of you. I wanted to make the most of it because I knew it was going to end...I just wasn't expecting this kind of ending."

"It's not taking advantage if I encouraged it despite knowing the circumstances. I wanted to make the most of it as well." She reached out to place an assuring hand over his wrist to which he flinched. She didn't withhold her affection. She knew he was still trying to close her off, but she wasn't going to give up. "Next time, just do this."

He gazed questionably. "What?"

"Talk instead of acting drastically to get what you want. If you want me to leave, you don't have to be a jerk."

He raised a brow with a tilt of his head. "I tried to be reasonable at first to get you to leave." He said with a tone.

She shrugged with a guilty expression. "I'm not perfect either. I'm used to getting my way too."

Soujiro chuckled at that. "Then that's one more reason we shouldn't stay together because I'll always win."

Avaron scoffed but then smirked. "Is that what you think? Who is the one who just caved to an old woman's demands?"

"That's called showing respect and believe it or not, I know how to show it."

"So I don't deserve your respect?" She tested him.

"Of course you do. Like a swordsman that honors the duel but always wins, so would my arguments with you would be like." He teased.

Avaron's lips parted at his audacity but he saw she was struggling not to giggle. She straightened her posture. "Seta Soujiro! You have much yet to learn."

There was a brief silence before Avaron could no longer maintain her serious gaze. Both fell forward into laughter. It was at that point Soujiro realized Avaron had never let go of his wrist as she tenderly moved her hand towards his forearm and stroke his skin with her thumb. He stopped laughing and gazed towards his arm that she held affectionately, still smiling yet struggled with deciding to withdraw his hand or not. He struggled because he knew how he had held her earlier against him and it seemed hypocritical to shove her affection away after getting away with being able to hold her like that. At the same time, by allowing it, he was encouraging something he had wanted to put an end to.

In the end, he couldn't resist and turned his arm around so to clutch her arm the same way but he kept his gaze turned away. He knew what would happen if he met her gaze.

He shook his head. "You're not making this any easier."

Immediately after he spoke however, she had inched close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm just saying a long goodbye."

"So you're not going to visit me?"

She at once sat up to meet his gaze. He had spent so much energy and emotional turmoil trying to get her to leave and never look back. Had he really changed his mind? He was suddenly acting so sweet and gentle. She saw the sincerity of his words in his eyes.

 _What changed? What did my aunt say to him?_ S he mediated a moment. _He went too long without feeling…and now that he can, he can't always control it and what results from it. That should bother me, but it doesn't. That smile alone is worth it to me._

Her expression was saying everything to him. "I know….I feel like a fool.…"

She at once shook her head. "You just want to protect me and I can appreciate that, but I've decided it's not worth it if I have to act like I never knew you."

"It is to me," he whispered again. If something happened to Avaron, he would forever look back on this day and regret not trying hard enough to drive her away. Yet, he loved her eagerness to want to stay with him. Part of this was him giving in because he cared for her and he loved how she cared for him. " I want to see you again Avaron, but we should keep our visits few and far in between so not to draw attention, and I would prefer you leave before nightfall." He them added shamefully: "I'm watched more closely at night. "

She nodded in agreement and then rest her forehead back against his shoulder and held her other hand over his forearm against her. The sun was already setting. She wished time would stand still. He still held onto her as well and she thought that was all she was going to receive from him. It took awhile, but he had been staring at her hair that was being illuminated by the setting sun and could no longer resist the urge to raise his other hand and touch his fingertips to her auburn hair. It wasn't a fiery red but it reminded him more of red silk when it glistened in the sun, yet it appeared velvety to the touch. He had never seen anything like it before.

When she didn't reject the touch in the least, he fully rest his hand at the crown of her head and combed his fingertips through with intrigue towards her back.

Unbeknown to him, this resurfaced memories and feelings she had not experienced since she lost her father. How he had held her protectively and lovingly when she had been a child and afraid was very similar to how Soujiro held her. She was nearly caught off guard because she had never thought she would experience those feelings again after he passed away. He was providing something she thought lost to her.

 _No indeed…we're not making this any easier for each other._

When she pulled away, she had tears in her eyes. She looked up and saw he had the same curious expression he had before when he caught her and held her with waist intrigue. She chuckled at his innocence this time.

"Are you crying?"

She nodded and wiped the tears off the corner of her eyes. "It's nothing." She had just learned that she loved him, lbut now she decided that no matter what he said from now, she was only going to allow herself to belong to him. No one else was going to make her happy. She lowered her head and clasped his hand he now held near the side of her head when he risked stroking her hair again and brought it to her cheek. She was testing at this point to see how far he would go despite what he said where their relationship needed to stand.

"Shigeru would not be happy to see you now," he chuckled nervously because of how she touched him. "He can't be too happy that I chased off his horse. I hope he hasn't been taking it out on you."

She was not thrilled now he brought up her cousin. Indeed, he was infuriated with Soujiro and not just because he chased off an army horse. Shigeru had worked hard to turn any interest away from Avaron so that she would eventually have to come to rely on him when Honoka passed away. He had made it very clear to Avaron that if she still wanted the wealth and home she lived it, she would have to belong to him. Soujiro had been the first person in a long to give ear and concern for Avaron. Part of her wanted to tell Soujiro of her cousin's schemes. Perhaps if he knew, he would be more persuaded into sharing a future with her. She wouldn't mention it though. It wouldn't be fair to guilt him in that way. She was sure Honoka had guilted him enough and she was honestly thankful that Honoka was able to get through to him just to have this brief moment with him.

She ended up chuckling at his words though in an effort to keep the mood light-hearted. "I haven't seen much of him since. Thankfully, he's hardly home. He doesn't bother me too much as long as I'm there."

"He doesn't have to worry if no one else is bothering you." He then made her look at him since she still held his hand to get cheek. "Hey, he better not hurt you again. I have put myself on a path I can't turn back from because I tread too far down it. If you let him keep trying to control yours, he'll succeed in getting what he wants and you'll have no way out either."

"So what are you saying?"

"Don't stay in that manor waiting for that day to come. Part of the reason people believe Shigeru is because you don't deny it or fight back."

She had never really cared enough to fight back. "I'm out now, here with you."

"But I'm not going to be here forever. I can't be…." He then bit his lower lip. He was afraid of finishing the sentence because of how it might sound to her.

Avaron lifted her head curiously. "What?"

He closed his eyes with a sigh before meeting her gaze again. "I can't be your only source of happiness." He only said it because of what Honoka had said. She apparently hasn't been this happy since her father had passed away. "There's more reason not to pin any hope out for me."

She went along with it. "Why is that?"

He lowered his hand from her face. He folded his fist and tapped his chest over his heart. "This is why. I'm sick. I'm not just sick, but… infected. I might not live as long as I should have. Next year, all it might take is a cold to finish me off."

She rested her palm over his hand but frowned as she turned her gaze back at him. "And I could die tomorrow being at the wrong place and time," she retorted to expose the flaw in his thinking. Her words briefly left him confused and afraid of that reality and he gazed at her suspiciously. She made her point. "We don't stop trying to live our life because of something that may never happen. Don't tell me to be seeking happiness elsewhere when you yourself are denying it to yourself." She looked towards his heart where he still held his fist.

Before he could begin arguing with her, his eyes widened from being startled by her cold touch when she placed her palm on his bare chest over his heart. He leaned forward towards her clutching her hand with the reddest cheeks trying to conceal her touch. "What are you doing? Anyone can walk out and see-"

"It's fine. I've undressed you before."

"Avaron!"

She covered his mouth with her other hand. Soujiro finally stayed still but still leaning in to better hide her intimate hold on him.

"Your hand is really cold," he complained through her hand on his mouth.

She couldn't hide her own shy smile. She kept her hand against his heart a few more moments before saying:"Your heart is fine. It's working just as it should." She lowered her hand from his mouth. She noted that he had been more worried about someone seeing them than actually being offended by her touch. "Why should it stop all of a sudden?"

She made it difficult to argue it for many reasons. He still was holding her hand to him and slowly sat straight up. She was playing on his inexperience and curiosity. Perhaps at the start of this, she was willing to respect his wishes to not set out any hope or future with him, but within a few short minutes, she changed her mind. She was now trying to use this rare moment alone to win him over completely and it seemed like it was working. The moment he met her gaze he leaned in closer but with hesitation. She at once maneuvered her hand from his chest to stroke his hair from his face and then finally pulled him close to kiss him.

For a brief moment, he finally seemed to drop his guard and give in. He clasped the side of her head to run his fingers through he hair one last time...

All at once, it was cut short. He placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her away as he quickly did the same.

"What?" She uttered out half heartedly before she heard the sound of steps from the porch. He gestured his head behind him.

A moment later, Koharu was seen rushing to the edge of the porch. "Kaoru wants you inside Sou. It's still too cold!"

"Ok, Koharu. We're almost finished."

"Now Sou! Don't make me come down there. …Avaron, why do you have his wrap? You're not sick, are you?" She asked accusingly. "And why are you two sitting on the ground? It's dirty. It's a good thing your aunt went home. She would be most displeased seeing that you are getting your dress dirty."

Avaron at once became ashamed and took off the wrap.

"I obviously let her borrowed it," he yelled in her defense.

"No, she's right," Avaron said and leaned over to put it back around him. "You need it more than I do."

"I'm fine!" He raised his voice for them both to hear. He then was forced to succumb to a cough. Koharu at once jumped from the porch and rushed over to him. "Avaron, how could you let him stay out this long and without his wrap?" She raised Soujiro's chin so he was looking at her and touched his face. "I think you're running a fever," she panicked.

"I'm not running a fever," he said and brushed her hand off. "You don't even know what you're feeling for."

Avaron bit her lower lip in guilt already and took it upon herself to touch his forehead and cheek. "You are warm. I would feel better getting you back inside too."

Koharu felt a another twinge of jealousy seeing Soujiro's expression soften at her touch while he had merely been annoyed by her touch. A growl was heard from within her but she was ignored.

Soujiro relented with a nod. He reached over to help Avaron up before Koharu suddenly got in between them. Her expression was different now as she started rubbing here feet against each other and she gave him a helpless look. "Can I ride on your back Sou? My feet are getting so cold already."

"Avaron has a sprained ankle. I think you can get back just fine."

"That's not my fault! Pleeeease Sou. It's been awhile since you've carried me."

Avaron ended up giggling. She knew Koharu was jealous and she couldn't be mad at the girl for interrupting. If she wanted any place in Soujiro's future, Koharu would be apart of it too.

"It's okay Soujiro. Your sister needs help too."

"What? No, she doesn't. Koharu what's gotten into you? You've been acting more mature up till now….

 _He has no clue,_ Avaron giggled inwardly.

Koharu was already putting her arms around his neck, quite possessively. "You're my brother and the care of your sister comes first, understand? You haven't carried me in awhile anyway and my feet are cold."

Avaron got to her feet and started making her way back to show him she was capable. She limped, but showed no signs yet if her ankle fully giving out. "It's all right. I'll get a headstart so I don't slow you two down." She said as she limped passed them. She was still grinning ear to ear. She had got him to hold her and kiss her back and so far, he didn't seem to be regretting any of it.

Soujiro at once looked over at Koharu with a glare. "I can't believe you're okay with Avaron limping back inside. I might get lectured for letting her walk without support."

Koharu didn't say anything and her death grip on him lesson to a more affectionate hold. He started to sense the sadness that had been growing inside of her. There were expressions the girl could give him that his heart couldn't take. He raised his hand with the bracelet for her to see and touched her arm. "Hey, no matter what, you'll always be my sister. Okay? You know I'm only able to be happy here because of you."

"…Do you really mean that?"

He nodded. "Hai. You were the key to my happiness, Koharu."

She snuggled more affectionately against him. "And you were mine. I'm sorry I hurt you today."

He smiled and gathered her legs to his sides and stood with her. "You know what Koharu, it turned out just fine. I know you were just trying to help me. In the end, it all worked out for the better. So thank you."

She smiled and gave him another tight squeeze. For a moment, it felt like things were back to the way were when she first met him. Just him and her getting ready to face the world together.

He then added: "But don't ever pull another stunt like that again."

She chuckled. "Okay, Sou. I promised."

The two entered back into the dojo to warm themselves by a fire and was already following just behind Avaron. He thought he would save himself some reproving by letting her hold his arm and leaving the option for her to lean into him for added support. She didn't hesitate to use this last moment with him to hold him again.

Little did he know, he had one last test to face that day.

Just before they were going to meet with the others, he suddenly came to a stop and his expression darkened.

"What is it?" Avaron asked.

"Something repulsive. Koharu, did any visitors show up before you came to get us?"

Koharu was genuinely confused. "No, why?"

He continued guiding them and led then into the room where everyone was gathered to warm themselves by the fire. There standing at the opposite side of the room sure enough was the unwelcomed guest. Avaron winced at the sight of him and not having been expecting his presence. It wasn't just a Meiji soldier, but even worse, her cousin.

He was certainly not pleased seeing Avaron clinging to Soujiro.

Sanosuke chuckled at the sight of the three of them. "Well, aren't you three becoming quite the peculiar family."

For once, his words didn't agitate Soujiro but they unknowingly undermined Shigeru's attempts at keeping her for himself.

"Soujiro, this is Avaron's cousin, Honoka's son," Kenshin stepped forward feeling the need to explain why a soldier was present in the room.

"We've met," Soujiro uttered distastefully.

"He's come to take her home." Kenshin's tone was stressing to Soujiro to not cause any trouble. They merely figured Soujiro would because of the uniform Shigeru was in. What they didn't know was what Soujiro knew about the man already.

Even now, his eyes were slowly looking Avaron up and down in her new dress. He smiled at her. "The European style suits you Avaron. Perhaps England is a better option for you than here," he said as he gazed at Soujiro threateningly.

Avaron put on a smile and acknowledged Shigeru kindly. "I'm afraid I'm far from being ready to visit England. I've injured myself after just one day. Soujiro here has had to help support me all day," she said as she looked up to him with a smile. He met her gaze, not with a smile, but concern.

Soujiro felt Koharu's arms tighten around him like a restraint when Shigeru started approaching them. Avaron quickly decided to let go of Soujiro first and gave a calming expression to let him know she would be fine. Even as he approached her, Soujiro saw his eyes looking her up and down more intimately especially now that everyone else's eyes were behind him.

Did he actually mean to do something to her tonight? No one else had treated Avaron with interest before and Shigeru was clearly threatened. Avaron attempted to meet Shigeru before he got too close to Soujiro. She limped but Shigeru quickly snatched her up like she was about to fall. Koharu could feel Soujiro's breathing change, struggling to keep calm and could feel his sharp breath on her arms whenever he exhaled and the tension of his arms grow around her legs that were still supporting her.

"Easy there, there's no rush," he said when he caught her by her waist. He helped her stand straight and put his arm around her to keep here at his side. Avaron struggled not to react when Shigeru put his hand on her back using her hair as cover to feel the skin of her upper back and trace his hand down her back by the time he was within everyone else's view. Koharu had witnessed it, however, and held on to Soujiro more tightly. It was like this guy was trying to get a reaction out of Soujiro. She was thankful he was holding her because he had to support her and not act on his feelings right away.

Kaoru had watched Soujiro's expression darken the more Shigeru talked and handled Avaron. She had at first excused it because she figured Soujiro was simply struggling with prejudice towards a soldier being present. She was seeing clearly now it was a bit more personal than that. She saw that Avaron was uncomfortable, like she was being held by a vine of thorns. Her ankle could be to blame, but she had not looked to be in that much pain when Soujiro was supporting her.

Soujiro started to follow after Shigeru.

"Don't!"

Everyone looked at Kaoru. Shigeru looked from her to Soujiro who had stopped at the command of Kaoru's voice.

Kaoru cleared her throat and smiled towards Shigeru. "Don't forget to give Honoka our regards. It was a pleasure having her and Avaron over today. Please know Avaron, you're welcomed back any time."

"Thank you-"

Shigeru gave her a jerk to try and make it look like she stumbled again. "She won't be returning again. She won't be associating herself with the likes of you people again."

"Excuse me?" Kaoru at once drop her kind facade. "It was Honoka, your mother who-"

"Who is clearly not right in the head and I would appreciate that you not take advantage of my mother with the condition she's in nor take advantage of my cousin's ignorance. Last thing this family needs is her being involved in another scandal." Avaron was seen sinking her head on the attention he was drawing to it. "Let's go, Avaron. I'll deal with you myself when we get home." He forced her along and out the door. Right before she left his view, she gazed at Soujiro. Whether she meant it or not, Soujiro saw it as a silent cry for help and was faced with a crucial decision.

It was Kenshin's turn now to stop Koharu from charging Shigeru. "Let him go, Kaoru. There's nothing we can do. With Soujiro here, we have to remain all the more neutral in this-"

He had to turn his attention to Soujiro when he made Koharu get down from him and tried to make a break pass them. He almost had to tackle Soujiro to stop him. "You most of all have to remain calm."

"Kenshin, you don't understand. He's going to hurt her."

No one took him seriously. Kaoru got beside Kenshin with her hands on her hips. "Soujiro, he's right. Let's just let him go for now. We'll deal with it later."

"No!" He yelled defiantly. "Look, I made a promise to make sure no harm befalls her. Are you going to prevent me from falling through with it?" He looked at Kaoru because she had witnessed him making the promise.

"Absolutely not! You' are not going." Kaoru knew he had also promised to put Avaron before the Meiji if he had to. She didn't expect that moment to be so soon. She was genuinely afraid of him messing up his only chance.

"Kenshin please," Soujiro begged and even did a small bow. "You have to believe me. He won't be taking her home."

"What are you going to do?"

Soujiro at once stood straight and replied: "Talk to him."

Sanosuke at once snorted with a laugh only because he knew he couldn't even be that restraint.

Soujiro stepped away and raised his arms: "Look at me. I have no weapons, he does. What else can I do? Plus, I know better than to attack a soldier right now."

There was only moments for Kenshin to decide to trust Soujiro before it would be too late. He looked at Soujiro one last time. "You promise you won't fight or leave the dojo?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled in disapproval.

"Hai." Soujiro affirmed.

"Go." Kenshin said with a nod of his head. Soujiro at once ran passed them to catch up to Shigeru.

"Are you out of your mind, Kenshin?" Kaoru yelled angrily with her hands in the air. "Of course he's going to fight. His behavior today showed how unstable he can be!"

"Hey!" Koharu called her out for speaking that way about him.

Kaoru bowed her head in shame for saying it with those words, but she said it because she was sure that Soujiro was going to ruin his last chance at life. She saw it no differently than going right up to a cliff to push him off.

"She's right, Kenshin. I think this was a mistake," Sanosuke chimed in. "Even threatening the guy could reap negative consequences."

"Look, if Avaron is in danger then we need to do something. This is Soujiro's promise to keep and we can't start trusting him unless we give him the chance to prove himself. His words were sincere and he was genuinely worried about her."

"There are smaller, less risky ways to earn trust!" Kaoru lamented. "Where are you going?" She questioned when Kenshin turned away to leave.

Kenshin walked a few more steps before looking over his shoulder at them. "Well, you didn't think I was going to leave him alone out there without supervision, did you?"

Kaoru flattened her brow and crossed her arms. She muttered: "No…you didn't say you were going to." That made it a bit easier for her to handle.

"Well, of course. I don't trust him that much," he said and continued forward to meet Soujiro outside.

* * *

By the time Soujiro rushed outside, he saw that Shigeru had already gotten Avaron on the saddle of his horse and was about to climb on behind her and ride.

"Shigeru!" He yelled to get his attention.

Avaron met his gaze from the saddle and immediately shook her head. "Soujiro, go back inside."

Soujiro had no intention. Shigeru had refrained from climbing onto the saddle and Avaron saw the smug on his face growing wider.

 _He was hoping for this…._

Before she could even warn Soujiro, he was already within their reach. "Shigeru." He let Shigeru know he was upon him.

Shigeru whirled around with a fist aiming to strike Soujiro's jaw but turned to only be met with the air. Soujiro didn't attack, nor even defend himself, but dodged the attack.

Shigeru had turned with such force and rage that he ended up stumbling and falling flat on his face against the ground. Souijiro didn't waste a moment and flew to Avaron's side and snatched up the reins of the horse and quickly got the horse facing outside the dojo. He looked up to Avaron as he quickly guided the horse. "You know how to ride a horse?"

"…yes?"

He threw the reins to her. "Don't stop riding until you reach your home. I'll try to slow him down." She tried to speak out for his safety but he left her no time to and slapped the flank of the horse. "Go!"

The horse burst into a gallop leaving her no choice but to hold tight to the reins so to not fall. She got one last glimpse of him before the dojo walls cut her view off.

Soujiro was able to hold a triumphant smile, knowing he succeeded in his main objective.

"No!" Shigeru yelled as she had taken off. He stumbled to his feet but by the time he tried to reach her, she was long beyond his reach. He at once faced Soujiro. "You little bastard!" He swung a right hook. Soujiro instinctively stepped back and raised his arm to block the attack. It was at that moment Kenshin and Kaoru were on the porch and Soujiro met Kaoru's concerned gaze.

"Sou!" Koharu had already started running down the steps.

Soujiro rolled his eyes in defeat and completely lowered his defense.

Shigeru followed through on the attack by grasping Soujiro's shoulders and kneed him in his stomach. His knees buckled in response to the blow as he heaved forward. Shigeru grabbed him and slammed him as hard as he could into the ground. "You're not going to fight back you little vagrant!"

Soujiro's eyes widened at being called a vagrant. It implied Shigeru knew something more about him than he originally thought.

"Hey!" Kaoru's voice rage through the courtyard. She rushed down the steps towards them with Kenshin close at her heels.

When Shigeru turned around, he was instantly struck with a sandel to his face and with such force that he nearly lost his balance. When he focused his gaze, he saw Koharu standing in a protective stance ahead of Kaoru wearing only one shoe.

"You leave him alone!" Koharu yelled.

"You little brat!"

The moment he made a threatening move towards Koharu, Soujiro twisted himself closer to Shigeru and thrust his leg out to trip the man. Shigeru was thrown to his knees and was quick to turn his attention back on Soujiro now that he was fighting back. Soujiro didn't say a word, but his eyes told Shigeru everything.

 _You touch her, I'll kill you_.

He sneered and lunged back at Soujiro to keep him pinned against the ground. He tightened a fist and struck Soujiro's face. He could only lay there and take the beating from him and not even defend himself. "Fight back! You're supposed to be dangerous, right? Prove it!"

"Get off him!" Kaoru roared as she rammed herself into Shigeru's side and thrust him to the ground. Once she got Shigeru away, she put herself in front of Soujiro and drew her sword. "What's your problem?" She questioned him.

Kenshin was helping Soujiro sit up right. "Are you all right?"

Soujiro nodded as he wiped the blood off his lips that had been struck. "For a moment, I thought you guys weren't going to come."

"You mean you expected help?" Kaoru said over her shoulder. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"Do you not know me?" Soujiro asked in an irritable tone.

"You and Kenshin both need to work on communication," she complained.

Soujiro gazed confusingly at Kenshin, who only shrugged in response.

"Hey!" Shigeru hollered. He got back to his feet and glaring at the women that dared to attack him. He had no idea he was facing the teacher of the school he was now trespassing in. He didn't know what to think of her. He just knew she was in the way.

Kenshin told Soujiro to remain where he was. If anyone was looking in from the outside, Soujiro had to look as defenseless as possible. He however, wouldn't be defenseless with both Kaoru and and Kenshin standing guard.

"Get out of the way, woman. If you really knew who you were trying to protect, you wouldn't be hanging around here, let alone letting Avaron stay in contact with him. He's a murderer that worked for a psychopath. If you knew what I know, you would agree he deserves death and no less."

Kenshin stood from Soujiro's side. "You know who he is?"

Shigeru scoffed. "Of course I do. He's supposedly the Tenken, Shishio's right hand man. You think the Meiji wouldn't make me aware what Avaron has been up to?"

Soujiro did not like him having that information.

Shigeru stepped forward as he met Soujiro's gaze. "Women can be so naive but I will do everything in my power to make sure she knows who she's associating with. You won't be seeing her again Tenken."

Soujiro clenched his jaw but relaxed when he saw Kenshin softly motion his hand behind him. He was in effect trying to tell Soujiro to not open his mouth either. He obeyed.

Kaoru stepped forward in a rage. "You're trying to get him in trouble! That's all this is. If you had any evidence of Soujiro attacking you, even threatening you, he could be taken away from here at once."

Shigeru didn't deny it. "I have no problem with it and you shouldn't either. He should pay alone for running my horse off. Do you have any idea how much trouble I would have gotten into if anyone else found that horse?" He yelled at Soujiro. "You could have cost me everything!" He turned around on guard when he heard someone approaching him from behind and saw Sanosuke now involving himself.

"The only problem you really have is you see Soujiro as a threat to something you want. You're too stupid to realize you're not just risking his last chance but perhaps this country. Shishio's troubles didn't end with him and Soujiro is the key to silencing Shishio's followers and their schemes for good."

"I'm not going anywhere until I've taught this boy a lesson!"

There was a cackle of laughter from behind. Yahiko turned with a raised brow next to him to see Koharu laughing. In fact, they all gave her the same perturbed expression. Koharu then crossed her arms and stared Shigeru right in the eyes. "You think Soujiro had made an enemy out of you but you're the one making an enemy of the Tenken. I'm only sorry I won't be there when he's able to throw you flat on your ass."

Soujiro couldn't hold in a snort of laughter and was immediately reprehended by the glare Kaoru cast over her shoulder at him. She was right. Soujiro couldn't fight back right now because he was trying to prove to the world he could maintain self control and follow orders, but the day was going to come when he would be allowed to put others in their place.

Shigeru drew his sword and started to charge at Soujiro, who Kaoru was still guarding with her wooden sword. Soujiro started to maneuver to protect her. "Look out!"

"Stay down!" She ordered Soujiro and at once turned he attention back to Shigeru.

Shigeru was now more eager to put Soujiro in his place before he would get the chance to do so otherwise. He had drawn his sword at Kaoru hoping the sound of the metal blade would dissuade her from protecting Soujiro but she stood her ground. Kenshin stepped ahead of her with his reverse blade raised making Shigeru come to a halt. He was still eager, however.

"Get out of the way! You're not really going to attack a Meiji soldier now, are you? I guarantee you'll get into just as much trouble and this boy still taken away. It's better to just let me finish our little…talk."

Kenshin's stance slacked at the thought. He nodded in defeat and returned his sword to the sheathe. "He's right. You of all people shouldn't fight him Kaoru." He turned to face her.

She was dumbfounded he was giving up so quickly.

"It won't be good for your school if people find out the teacher attacked a soldier."

"I'm not just going to step aside!"

Kenshin then smiled. "We can't get away with it, but he can." He nodded to Sanosuke.

Shigeru's overconfident smile fell flat when he heard knuckles being cracked behind him. Before he could even turn around, he was picked up by the back of his coat so that his feet dangled off the ground and was hauled off towards the gate.

Sanosuke at once hurled the man a couple of feet outside the dojo gate and continued the fight outside. He continued approaching the man. "If it isn't clear enough, stay away from here. That includes Avaron. If anything happens to her, you'll have the wrath of not just mine, but the Tenken and Batoussai raining down on you. You got that buddy?"

Shigeru slowly crawled away as Sanosuke approached him. He responded to Sanosuke words by spitting at his feet and immediately twisting around off the ground to make a run for it.

"Why you little-" he started to go after him.

"Let him go, Sanosuke." Kenshin said as he entered outside the gate. "I think he got the message."

Sanosuke obeyed begrudgingly. "You sure Avaron will be safe tonight?"

Kenshin nodded. "Soujiro bought her plenty of time to get indoors. She should be safe now."

They entered back within the dojo. Soujiro was still on the ground and looked to be in deep thought. He seemed to be questioning his life and decisions that he's made all over again. He wondered again if he could really keep the promise he made to Honoka. How could he know to be there for Avaron when she was going to need it? How was he going to stay focus knowing she could be left on her own very soon? That was if Shigeru didn't get a chance to get to her first. His mind briefly went so deep that he was thinking back to their childhood and how it should have gone so he could have always been beside her and keep her from Shigeru. He wished he hadn't been afraid to run away with them, just as her father had been too afraid to take him. He wished things could be different.

He was in such deep thought, it took him a moment to realize the hand being offered down to him.

"Hey, kid!" Sanosuke yelled.

Soujiro saw the hand and followed it up until he met Sanosuke's gaze. "You want to stay on the ground?"

Soujiro glowered at him and at first didn't accept the helping hand.

"You're really not threatened by the guy, are you? He's a moron living off his family reputation. It's all he has. Without that he's nothing."

"I'm not threatened by him," Soujiro spat. "Avaron is. He's never going to stop until…until he has his way with her. I have to find a way-"

"Absolutely not," Kaoru said as she returned her sword to her side. "You won't be doing anything more to jeopardize your last chance."

"I can't just-"

"We'll watch over Avaron," Kaoru assured. "Like it or not, you're our responsibility and what you do affects us for better or for worse. What we really need, including for Avaron is for you to recover fully. There, it's taken care of."

Soujiro shook his head confusingly. "I don't understand."

"You were right to make that promise to Honoka. Avaron was there for you and now you need to be there for her. You've proven what that promise means to you to keep it and you'll keep it by letting us watch over her."

Kenshin stepped forward. "You can count on us. Nothing will happen to Avaron."

Soujiro didn't know how to respond. In one short moment, his cares and worries were being elevated. He looked at Sanosuke when he offered his hand down again to help him up. "If it makes you feel any better, we would protect her anyway. That's what we do. You don't have to do anything with it."

The comment about earned a smile from Soujiro. He relented, yet still begrudgingly accepted the thug's helping hand. Sanosuke didn't make it any easier and pulled him up abruptly so that Soujiro's feet about left the ground and he about lost his balance when Sanosuke let go of him to make him stumble.

"Don't be so rough!" Kaoru called him out. "Are you all right?" She asked Soujiro. She didn't give him a chance to answer the question. "I have to say that I'm rather…impressed. I didn't think you could do it. I shouldn't have doubted you so quickly."

"I've given you more reason not to trust me," he reminded her. "I can't really blame you."

Kaoru attempted to deny it, but couldn't. "Well, yes…you have. You were way out of line today. You were reckless, disobedient and disrespectful in every way. Even after what I told you this morning, you immediately turned around and disobeyed me. If you're going to stay here, things have to change. Tonight is the last time you disobey me."

Soujiro acknowledged her with a nod.

"No more isolation. I expect to see you everyday and seeing how you're well enough to work, I'm going to start giving you chores. Everyone here has to earn their keep."

"At this rate, he won't want to live here anymore," Yahiko muttered.

"No, I understand," Soujiro said. He smiled and took the next step by giving Kaoru a deep bow. "Thank you…Sensei."

Now it was Kaoru caught off guard. She became excited and eager, however. "Sensei…does that mean you'll let me train you back into shape?"

Soujiro stood straight and replied with a firm: "Hai."

Koharu was just as thrilled and revealed it by embracing his side. "Yay, Sou is going to be a samurai again!"

Kaoru clasped her hands together in preparation. "All right! I won't let you down Soujiro. We'll start training first thing in the morning."

Soujiro ended up resting his arm on Koharu and nodded to Kaoru. "I'll be there."


End file.
